Protection Rapprochée
by Shini-sama
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'échouer au concours d'inspecteur de police et se retrouve à postuler dans l'agence très cotée de Yamamoto Genryusai à Tokyo, comme garde du corps. Mais le milieu est une jungle et il risque bien de s'y perdre... GrimmIchi! FIC TERMINÉE !
1. Synopsis

**Titre : **_Protection rapprochée._

**Synopsis.**

**Rating : **_M._

**Paring : **_Vous avez voté pour un GrimmIchi en pairing majeur ^^_

**Personnages utilisés : **_Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Muguruma Kensei, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hirako Shinji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kyouraku Shunsui et d'autres ^^_

**Dislcaimer : **_Bon, je crois que c'est toujours pareil : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Kubo-sensei ^^_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'échouer au concours d'inspecteur de police et se retrouve à postuler dans l'agence très cotée de Yamamoto Genryusai à Tokyo, comme garde du corps.

Embauché sur le tas, surtout grâce à son nom - son père ayant été lui-même un garde du corps émérite - Kurosaki ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Entre jalousies, bizutages violents et complots, il va naviguer tant bien que mal à la recherche d'une reconnaissance qui pourra le rapprocher de son père.

Ennemi après ennemi, échec après échec, le jeune roux apprend les règles de ce dur métier et se forge sa propre opinion. Il comprend alors que sans alliés, il n'ira jamais loin.

Mais pour convaincre les hommes les plus influents de l'engager ou bien de se ranger de son côté, Kurosaki est prêt à utiliser toutes les armes, même celles de la séduction...

Mais tous ces efforts seront-ils suffisants pour qu'il se montre digne de son père? Saura-t-il regagner l'estime de son paternel?

Et s'il découvrait des choses encore plus surprenantes : que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur sa mère était faux, que celle-ci n'est pas morte?

Et si, en se focalisant sur sa réussite, Ichigo était en train de laisser filer l'amour de sa vie entre ses doigts?

Lorsqu'il réalise enfin que son bonheur ne réside pas là où il l'avait toujours cru, il est trop tard...


	2. Prologue

**Bêta reader : Eris**

**Relecture : Rily**

**Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fiction ^^**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Dans la vie, Kurosaki Ichigo avait deux principes.

Le premier était d'être indépendant sans jamais dépendre financièrement de quiconque - et surtout pas d'un homme qui s'avèrerait être un quelconque amant.

Le second - et pas des moindres - était de réussir là ou son père avait échoué avant lui : le concours national d'inspecteur de police japonaise. Il espérait, en suivant ce deuxième principe, que son père s'intéresserait un peu à lui. Plus que maintenant en tout cas.

Ichigo n'avait pas revu son père depuis six ans. Six ans que Kurosaki Isshin restait cloitré à Karakura. Il avait vécu et suporté l'absence d'une mère, Masaki, décédée à sa naissance, un événement tragique que son père n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter. Ce deuil, en tant qu'enfant, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vécu, mais il l'avait porté toute sa vie, sans pouvoir y faire grand chose. Plus le jeune homme avait grandi, plus la relation père/fils s'était faite distante. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment dégradée, non, puisqu'ils ne se parlaient plus; ils n'étaient pas en désaccords, ne se disputaient pas. Ils se contentaient de s'ignorer et cette situation avait fini par inciter le jeune homme à quitter le foyer familial.

Fils unique, Ichigo avait toujours regretté cet éloignement qui s'était creusé de jour en jour, sans parvenir à gagner l'intérêt et l'estime de ce père distant. Et pour un fils, ne pas attirer l'œil de son père, ne pas voir l'intérêt naître dans ses yeux, était pire qu'un échec cuisant.

Ichigo avait toujours pensé qu'il était un fils exécrable.

Et même s'il avait vécu toute son enfance et sa scolarité à Karakura, avec son père, le fossé entre les deux hommes était maintenant énorme. Il s'était considérablement creusé avec le départ du roux pour Tokyo, six ans plus tôt. En quittant le domicile familial, Ichigo avait souhaité entrer à l'université et étudier le droit, ce qu'il fit. Puis, une licence en poche, c'est dans la police qu'il fit ses premiers pas dans le monde du travail. Mais son objectif était bien définit : devenir inspecteur de police et en cela, réaliser le rêve de son père qui n'avait jamais pu l'être.

Mais voilà, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et Kurosaki Ichigo avait échoué aux examens. Que lui restait-il comme choix?

Battre son père sur son propre terrain pour qu'enfin, le père reconnaisse le travail du fils?

Comment susciter l'intérêt de Kurosaki Isshin pour lui?

_Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu*(1).

La tête orangée s'inclina légèrement devant deux personnes aux cheveux blancs positionnées derrière un large bureau de bois brut.

L'une de ces personnes était assise, portait une longue barbe blanche et tenait entre ses mains ce qui semblait être le CV de Kurosaki.

Ses longs sourcils couleur neige se froncèrent et l'homme prit un air grave et détaillant les aptitudes du jeune homme face à lui :

_Kurosaki, huh? Demanda-t-il alors.

_En effet, acquiesça Ichigo.

_C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir entrer dans mon agence de protection avec un tel nom.

_Domo arigatô gozaimasu*(2).

Yamamoto parcourut de plus bel le Curriculum Vitae de l'intéressé et émit quelques commentaires positifs :

_Mph... Tu as une formation de policier, comme 90% des éléments de ce métier. Tu as échoué au concours national d'inspecteur, intéressant...

Kurosaki resta muet mais entrelaça ses doigts nerveusement. S'il n'obtenait pas ce travail, il pouvait dire adieu à son second principe!

L'agence Yamamoto, dans laquelle il était en train de postuler, située en plein cœur du quartier richissime de Ginzah à Tokyo, était l'une des plus prisées par les clients qui cherchaient protection. Hommes politiques japonais ou étrangers, stars de la télévision, de la musique, du cinéma, personnalités importantes, elles s'étaient toutes un jour ou l'autre adressées à Yamamoto, celui que l'on surnommait le Commandant ou « Sotaicho » dans le métier.

Il avait formé les meilleurs gardes du corps du pays, dont certains travaillaient maintenant à leurs propres comptes, ce qui, à terme, était l'un des objectifs principaux de tout garde du corps digne de ce nom.

_Comme tous les autres candidats qui m'ont présenté leur Curriculum Vitae avec une formation dans la police nationale, je ne peux hélas te garantir que devenir garde du corps te correspondra, reprit Sotaicho en croisant ses bras d'un air grave. Tu dois avoir conscience que protéger quelqu'un est une tâche complexe et qui demande beaucoup de travail.

_Je suis prêt à faire les efforts nécessaires. Je suis une personne déterminée et attentive lorsqu'elle apprend.

_Mph... Sasakibe?

L'assistant de Yamamoto, qui se tenait tranquille depuis le début de l'entrevue, sursauta légèrement et tourna son visage en direction de son patron, prêt à répondre à son supérieur :

_Fais visiter les lieux à cette jeune personne. Explique-lui comment fonctionne notre agence. Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu es capable de faire, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Domo arigatô gozaimasu*(3). C'est un honneur de travailler pour vous, Yamamoto-Sotaicho.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé :

_Tch... Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça!

_Observes bien le tableau et imprègnes-toi du classement, s'il te plait.

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent pour parcourir un large tableau aux contours dorés.

Dans la grande salle de réunion de l'agence, vide à cette heure du matin, le tableau qui présentait le classement des meilleurs employés de la maison prenait presque tout un pan du mur.

Absorbé par le prestige qui en rayonnait, Ichigo fit courir ses yeux sur les divers noms en kanji qui s'étalaient de haut en bas. Ces noms, même s'ils les les lisaient pour la première fois de sa vie, l'impressionnèrent grandement sans même connaître le visage de ceux qui se cachaient derrière.

Et malgré les dimensions imposantes de cette affiche, seuls cinq noms y trônaient, tel une élite et c'était bien ce que ces cinq personnes étaient : l'élite de l'agence Yamamoto.

Le premier de ces noms, se trouvait positionné tout en haut du tableau, s'imposant de lui-même comme le dominant des autres. Le roux pencha la tête légèrement de côté et lut le nom : « Kyouraku Shunsui ».

A côté de ce patronyme était indiqué un grand et imposant chiffre doré « 1 », qui indiquait la position de l'homme dans l'agence. Même sans cette indication il aurait été aisé d'en deviner sa position, pensa Kurosaki. Ce Kyouraku semblait travailler très dur vu son emploi du temps de la semaine et ses contrats multiples, affichés sous son nom.

_Et cette somme? Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie? Demanda l'orangé en pointant du doigt un chiffre astronomique à la fin de la ligne consacrée à Kyouraku.

_Oh, ce sont les recettes de Kyouraku-san le mois dernier. Comme tu le vois, Yamamoto-Sotaicho dresse chaque mois ce tableau et désigne le meilleur garde du corps de l'agence. Il se base sur sa popularité, ses recettes et ses contrats en cours.

Ichigo observa le nombre de contrats de Kyouraku pour la semaine avec curiosité. Il se demanda alors si ce type trouvait le temps de dormir de temps en temps! Il devait clairement être inhumain pour parvenir à tous les remplir en temps et en heure!

_Les emplois du temps s'étendent sur une semaine, c'est plus commode pour s'y retrouver, continua Sasakibe. Kyouraku-san est numéro un depuis deux ans maintenant. Le classement ne change guère. Depuis une année, il n'a pas changé.

Kurosaki ouvrit des yeux ébahis; autrement dit, personne ne parviendrait à déloger ces cinq super-employés de leurs places! Le rouquin en était certain maintenant : le monde qu'il venait de pénétrer s'annonçait encore bien plus rude que prévu. Pour un peu il en regretterait presque ce fichu concours d'inspecteur de police!

Ses yeux passèrent ensuite à la seconde ligne du panneau, le nom qui suivait le numéro deux de la liste :

_Hirako Shinji, lut-il d'une voix sans ton.

Ce nom, tout comme la précédent, lui était inconnu bien évidemment, mais Kurosaki tentait de percevoir à travers la sonorité du patronyme une certaine tendance quant à la personnalité de l'homme en question. Ce numéro deux semblait avoir moins de contrats que Kyouraku-san, mais affichait une recette totale supérieure à ce dernier – ce qui ne semblait pas logique du tout. Cette subtilité demandant des explications :

_Hirako-san a une clientèle qui paye très cher pour l'avoir, lui répondit Sasakibe.

_Quelle différence avec Kyouraku-san?

_Et bien, vois-tu, dans notre top 5, chaque élément à une clientèle bien précise. Kyouraku-san travaille exclusivement dans le milieu politique; ministres, membres du congrès, députés et autres, qui sont certes des hommes très demandant sur la sécurité mais qui paient moins que la clientèle d'Hirako-san. Shinji-san travaille surtout dans le monde du show-business, du divertissement, du spectacle... il est plus à l'aise avec ce genre de personnes. Mais de nombreux grands patrons de grandes entreprises et de multinationales font appel à lui. Enfin, surtout lorsqu'ils partent à l'étranger. Hirako-san est le seul employé de l'agence, notre numéro cinq mis à part, à accepter de partir à l'étranger avec un client. C'est un choix personnel.

Ichigo l'observa avec étonnement. Toutes ces choses qu'il apprenait de la bouche de Sasakibe se révéleraient certainement des atouts majeurs s'il voulait grimper rapidement les échelons dans cette agence. Même si au premier coup, ça semblait pire que gravir le Mont Everest à mains nues!

_A... à l'étranger? Questionna-t-il.

_Oui. Certains de nos clients peuvent demander à nos éléments de partir avec eux pour une durée qui peut aller de deux jours à une semaine, pas plus. Yamamoto-Sotaicho n'accepte pas qu'un de ses éléments parte plus d'une semaine avec un client. Hirako-san est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas tellement ce genre de voyages mais il a choisi de s'orienter dans ce genre de spécialité, surtout qu'en général, le client met bien plus sur la table. Contrairement à la clientèle de Kyouraku-san, celle d'Hirako-san a bien plus de moyens, notamment dans le monde du show-business, et c'est pour cela que ses recettes sont plus importantes, comme je te l'ai dit.

Mais le roux fronça les sourcils :

_Je ne comprends pas. Ne travaillent-ils pas au même prix?

_Non. Lorsque vous êtes très haut placé comme ces deux-là, le chiffre du chèque, c'est vous qui le décidez. Et Shinji semble être très doué pour prendre plus que Kyouraku-san. Sotaicho n'intervient pas dans les affaires d'argent; le paiement se décide entre client et employé. Une fois que le client a payé, l'employé remet la somme à Sotaicho et ils discutent ensemble du pourcentage que prendra l'employé suivant le montant du chèque.

_Oh...

_Et bien sûr, plus l'employé est parvenu à tirer cher de ses services, plus la somme qui lui reviendra sera grosse.

Le jeune Kurosaki commençait à comprendre. Il lui semblait qu'entrer dans ce top 5 vous donnait des avantages énormes et allaient bien plus loin que l'aspect financier alléchant au possible. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ces deux hommes de tête – Kyouraku et Hirako – comme des personnalités imposantes, des hommes impressionnants. Il se demanda alors s'il pourrait les rencontrer pour apprendre d'eux.

Il avait hâte de les rencontrer tout à coup...

_Oh, mais tu dois également savoir : Kyouraku-san et Hirako-san sont peut-être les numéros 1 et 2 ici, mais la clientèle est très fluctuante. Je veux dire qu'elle est capricieuse et par exemple, ces deux-là n'ont aucune cliente féminine.

_Vraiment? Aucune femme ne demande protection? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Cela ne lui semblait pourtant pas logique...

_Tu plaisantes? Répliqua Sasakibe. Elles sont pratiquement 70% de notre clientèle!

_Alors... je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

_Et elles demandent toutes le même garde du corps, ce pauvre garçon est débordé, mais il a l'air de bien s'en porter.

Sans regarder le nom du numéro 3, Ichigo remarqua que ses recettes explosaient même celles d'Hirako-san et de Kyouraku-san.

_Mais... comment c'est possible? Il n'est que numéro 3?!

_Les femmes se battent pour l'avoir... et mettent très cher en jeu. Cependant, avec toutes les plaintes qui ont plu suite à certaines protections, Sotaicho n'a jamais voulu le mettre plus haut que numéro 3. Vois-tu, ce gars est un peu... il prend vite la grosse tête. Mais... même si plusieurs clientes se sont plaintes de son comportement, il reste très populaire chez la gente féminine.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, lut Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils.

Le nom en lui-même annonçait déjà un féroce adversaire. Si ce type avait autant de succès dans son travail et qu'il devait – logiquement – être numéro 1, il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être quelque peu imbu de sa personne. Le nom même laissait entendre une forte personnalité et une rivalité violente à venir, sans aucun doute.

Ichigo se méfiait déjà.

_Mieux vaut avoir de bonnes relations avec Jaggerjack-san, reprit Sasakibe. Disons qu'il contrôle les plus jeunes de l'agence, dans une certaine mesure, et qu'il les mène par le bout du nez. Fais attention à ne pas le prendre en grippe.

_Je ferai attention, assura-t-il avec un signe de remerciement de la tête. Et le numéro 4?

_Hitsugaya-kun? Oh... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. C'est un excellent élément, Yamamoto-Sotaicho a toujours vu de grandes choses en lui. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'à peine 19 ans...

_19? Le stoppa le rouquin, choqué.

_Même s'il a l'air jeune, tu verras que c'est certainement l'un des plus matures. Il est polyglotte, et la plupart des étrangers en voyage ici lui demandent protection. Non seulement c'est un excellent garde du corps, mais il est très cultivé. Les hommes politiques européens sont très friands de lui. Ils aiment l'embaucher lors de leurs voyages ou vacances sur Tokyo. Toshiro-kun les protège et fait en même temps guide touristique. Et ils aiment ça!

Ichigo remarqua que les recettes, cette fois-ci, suivaient l'ordre du classement : Toshiro recevait une somme inférieure aux trois autres.

_Et le dernier?

Sasakibe eut une grimace et tourna des yeux inquiets autour de lui, s'assurant que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Visiblement, ce sujet était sensible, remarqua Ichigo.

Son visage prit une teinte plus pâle et il se pencha vers le jeune homme pour lui chuchoter :

_Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler mais... vu que tu es le fils Kurosaki, je vais le faire.

_Vous avez connu mon père?! S'empressa-t-il de demander, abasourdie.

_Oui, plus ou moins, répondit Sasakibe. Lorsqu'il a commencé comme garde du corps il y a des années de cela, il était l'un des premiers à faire de ce métier un emploi complexe et lui a donné une importance concrète auprès des clients.

_Tss... Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, murmura Kurosaki. Mon père s'est toujours donné à 200% dans son travail.

_Il était un formidable garde du corps! Répliqua-t-il, étonné de la réaction de son propre fils. Yamamoto-Sotaicho a toujours voulu voir son nom sur ce tableau mais...

Sasakibe stoppa immédiatement son flot de paroles et tourna des yeux presque apeurés vers le jeune homme, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit. Ichigo baissa les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Même ici son père le suivait et lui faisait de l'ombre. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait un jour à le devancer, ne serait-ce que d'un petit pouce?

Ses yeux se levèrent à nouveau vers le sommet du tableau d'affichage et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

S'il atteignait la première place, s'il devenait un homme aussi reconnu que ce Kyouraku-san peut-être aurait-il réussi? Peut-être que son père reconnaitrait son travail et ses efforts?

Il soupira à nouveau, bercé par des illusions qui selon lui resteraient à jamais de simples rêves. Qu'avait-il en main pour parvenir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à réussir dans ce métier?

Certes il avait sa formation à l'académie de police, une détermination tenace, un caractère bien trempé et un but à atteindre, mais était-il seulement certain de vouloir faire ça?

Ne se laisserait-il pas décourager par des obstacles qui ne lui avaient même pas effleuré l'esprit?

Comment pourrait-il savoir s'il en était capable, s'il ne tentait pas l'aventure?

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la dernière ligne du tableau :

_Et donc? Ce numéro 5? Ce... Ikkaku Madarame, qu'a-t-il de si important à cacher?

L'assistant de Yamamoto ne dissimula pas sa nervosité et répondit, un ton plus bas, visiblement à contre cœur :

_Il est peu probable que tu vois Ikkaku-san.

_Pourquoi?

_Vu ses fonctions, il ne se montre que très rarement ici. Vois-tu, Ikkaku-san a une clientèle... particulière.

_Quelle genre de clientèle?

_Ce genre de clientèle qui veut rester discrète sur ses activités. Ikkaku-san s'est spécialisé dans la protection de yakuzas et...

_Quoi?!

Sasakibe lui fit signe de ne pas crier, bien que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à le croire! Yamamoto-Sotaicho laissait ses hommes travailler pour la mafia?

_C'est un peu délicat d'en parler, tu vois, reprit l'assistant. Yamamoto-Sotaicho a toujours cautionné ce genre de travail et Ikkaku-san en a fait sa spécialité. Mais les revers de médaille sont nombreux : la discrétion doit être de mise, dans le paiement tout d'abord de la part de l'employeur, et de la part d'Ikkaku-san ensuite. Si quiconque apprenait, surtout de coté de la police, qu'une telle agence comme celle de Yamamoto-Sotaicho fournissait des hommes à des yakuzas, nos activités deviendraient illicites et Yamamoto-Sotaicho aurait certainement des ennuis...

_Alors pourquoi prend-il un tel risque avec des yakuzas? Chuchota Ichigo.

_Parce qu'il s'agit d'une clientèle fidèle et qui paie très bien!

Toujours le même refrain : l'argent, toujours l'argent.

Le jeune orangé se redressa, interloqué et observa l'espace vide autour de lui. Il n'avait encore rencontré aucun employé mais maintenant qu'ils connaissaient tous ces détails, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il ne niait pas que l'obsession pour l'argent était une chose qui lui était méconnue, c'était un élément important dans sa vie, la preuve : il n'avait aucun rond en poches et ignorait comment il arriverait à se débrouiller... Mais pour le moment, il était en proie à une réflexion intensive sur la profession. Plusieurs choses importantes étaient donc à retenir...

Apparemment, fidéliser sa clientèle et obtenir d'eux des sommes rondelettes était affaire de doigté, mais était également une étape obligatoire pour pouvoir figurer sur ce tableau. Ces hommes, ceux du top 5, possédaient des qualités indéniables, au niveau physique bien évidemment et était des habitués de la profession; ils n'avaient pas atteint ce stade du jour au lendemain. Peut-être étaient-ils d'excellents gardes du corps, mais ils avaient également un domaine de prédilection, une spécialité qui faisait toute leur valeur.

C'était ça la clé! Cette spécialité qui vous donnait une certaine valeur...

Le roux réfléchit un instant : quelle était _sa_ spécialité? Une spécialité qui soit la sienne uniquement. Il devait se trouver une valeur quelconque, qui le rapprocherait d'un des ces domaines : clientèle politique, du divertissement, du grand patronat, étrangère, féminine, illicite...?

Le choix était bien trop large pour s'arrêter sur un domaine en particulier. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler dans une seule de ces catégories, ni de découvrir le métier et ses exigences.

Cependant, s'il ne se décidait pas immédiatement pour un quelconque chemin, il s'aventurerait sur des routes qui lui mangeraient tout son temps et atteindre le haut de ce tableau s'éloignerait. Il voulait la réussite, presque immédiate, il voulait réussir et brûler les étapes.

Il lui fallait décider d'un terrain où se battre, d'un adversaire auquel il irait prendre sa clientèle de prédilection.

Mais parmi ces cinq là, lequel choisir?

A vu d'œil, aucun ne lui semblait si facile à atteindre, à battre, à faire abdiquer.

Ichigo ne se voilait pas la face, et malgré sa grande détermination : un débutant face à cinq employés rodés, quelles chances avait-il?

* * *

_*(1) Ravie de vous rencontrer._

_*(2) Merci (forme polie)_

_*(3) Merci beaucoup_


	3. Patronyme dérangeant

_Voilà le premier chapitre, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ^^_

_Chapitre bêta readé par Eris et relu par Rily. Merci ^^_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1. Patronyme dérangeant.**

La surprise passée et ayant enfin compris le fonctionnement de la maison, Ichigo dut encore se plier à quelques règles concernant les nouveaux employés de l'agence.

Il devait remplir un très complexe formulaire – à l'usage des clients – qui, d'après ce que Sasakibe lui en avait dit, se fiaient souvent à la photographie dont étaient ornés les dossiers des employés de Yamamoto.

_Qui a dit le physique ne comptait pas de nos jours?

_Pas moi! répliqua Kurosaki avec un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

_Ne te trompe pas, Ichigo. Je suis sérieux! Tu seras stupéfait de connaître le nombre de nos clients et _clientes_ qui choisissent leur agent en se basant sur le physique!

_J'imagine que ça doit être un paquet dans ce cas?

_Mmm, confirma-t-il. Yamamoto-sotaicho se voit souvent demander des doubles de ces photos. Les clients aiment les garder.

_Beurk! C'est pas interdit ce genre de choses? On n'est pas dans un club d'hôtes!

L'assistant resta muet mais ne manqua pas d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête.

Si en plus d'avoir toutes les qualités d'un garde du corps, d'être capable de conserver sa place dans le top 5 et d'être un as pour demander toujours plus d'argent à ses clients, il fallait maintenant avoir un physique de rêve.... il n'y arriverait jamais!

_Dites-moi, Sasakibe..., reprit alors le roux quelque peu songeur, est-ce que... est-ce que si j'ai été pris, cela veut dire que je suis susceptible de plaire aux clients?

Encore une fois, l'assistant de Yamamoto ne souffla pas un mot et eut un petit signe de tête qui confirmait sa spéculation, sans réprimer un sourire amusé qui naquit sur son visage ridé.

Ichigo s'attela alors à remplir son formulaire, tentant de rester impassible face aux questions on ne peut plus indiscrètes auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre :

_Avez-vous un conjoint(e)?_

_Vivez-vous seul, en collocation, en concubinage?_

_Votre famille est-elle au courant de votre profession?_

« Un non, collectif! », décréta-t-il en gribouillant ses réponses rapidement.

_Tu dois noter l'adresse de ton lieu de vie, Ichigo, lui fit alors remarquer le plus âgé en pointant une ligne vierge en haut de la feuille.

L'orangé lui tendit son stylo et secoua la tête avec une certaine pointe de déception :

_C'est que... je ne peux en mettre aucune. Je... je n'ai pas de domicile.

Sasakibe écarquilla les yeux :

_Je te demande pardon?

_Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas me laisser dormir ici, s'il vous plait! implora-t-il soudain, comme s'il avait prévu de le faire depuis un long moment. C'est... Tokyo est une grande ville et je suis arrivé ici comme ça, sans un rond! Mon père... il m'a coupé les vivres. Déjà lorsque j'étais étudiant il avait horreur de devoir payer une toute petite partie de mon loyer... J'en avais assez de reposer sur lui et sa mauvaise humeur!

L'homme aux cheveux blancs resta impassible, triturant dans ses mains le formulaire rendu par le jeune homme blessé face à lui.

Quel paternel laisserait son fils dans le besoin? se demanda-t-il alors. Mais il n'avait pas à juger les actes de Kurosaki Isshin, ni ceux de ce jeune homme qui semblait ancré d'une détermination et d'un courage assez étonnant.

Débarquer seul et sans un sous en poche dans une ville comme Tokyo... il fallait le faire!

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Ichigo.

_Oh merci, merci!! s'écria-t-il.

_Mais ne crie pas trop vite victoire, il faut que j'aille questionner Yamamoto-sotaicho d'abord.

_Oh..., maugréa-t-il avec une grimace.

Autrement dit, c'était foutu....

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir laissé une photo d'identité – qui ornerait son dossier – à son guide, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouver pour traverser un couloir étroit. L'heure encore très matinale laissait l'endroit désert, mais le roux ne s'en trouvait que plus à l'aise.

_Tu as la salle informatique, juste ici, lui indiqua Sasakibe en poussant une porte toute proche. Internet est libre d'accès pour les employés, ça peut toujours être utile.

_Génial..., murmura le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce qui sentait encore la peinture fraiche.

Le couloir qu'ils empruntaient déboucha bientôt sur une grande salle. Le rez-de-chaussée du gratte-ciel qui abritait l'agence Yamamoto était conçu de façon et ce que cette grande salle soit le centre de l'agence. Elle était en quelque sorte la réception, l'accueil, bien qu'Ichigo n'ait pas pénétré le bâtiment par cette entrée-ci.

Une autre entrée, qui donnait directement sur les vestiaires était réservée aux employés de l'agence, leur permettait d'entrer dans gêner les clients en visite.

Ichigo remarqua la taille particulièrement importante, quelques chaises en son milieu - disposées aléatoirement - ainsi qu'une petite estrade.

_La salle de réunion. Où Yamamoto-sotaicho peut décider de réunir ses employés. C'est également ici que nous effectuons les regroupements le matin. Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver....

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis observa à nouveau l'espace vide. A travers les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient directement sur la rue, ils purent constater qu'il faisait toujours nuit.

_Quelle heure est-il? interrogea le rouquin.

_Pas loin de 8h... Si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je mette en place quelques petites choses pour la nouvelle semaine.

_Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie!

Sasakibe délaissa le nouvel employé au milieu de le salle, s'activant alors à arracher du mur de grandes affiches multicolores bien remplies. Puis, il disparut un instant dans une réserve adjacente à la salle et en ressortit munie de nouvelles affiches, moins remplies et moins colorées – presque vides d'ailleurs – qu'il accrocha à la place des précédentes.

Le rouquin remarqua l'affiche qui portait le titre « programme de la semaine ». Il fronça les sourcils, quelque peu curieux et s'intéressa de plus près à cette nouvelle information. Il se planta devant et remarqua un très large tableau à double entrée qui affichait des noms connus – ceux des membres du top 5 - des dates ainsi que des cases vides attendant qu'on vienne y annoter un nom.

Perplexe, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à poser une question à son guide lorsque celui-ci acheva de coller au pan du mur, le nouveau classement du top 5 pour la semaine.

Intrigué, le roux observa les noms qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, les mêmes qu'un peu plus tôt. Le classement était identique et il prit un certain plaisir à lire à nouveau ces noms; il éprouvait toujours ces mêmes sensations à leur vision...

...il voulait les défier!

_Comme chaque semaine, commenta Sasakibe, le sortant de ses songes, l'emploi du temps de Kyouraku-san est plein à craquer! Un jour il finira par se tuer à la tâche! Ahah...

Kurosaki ne sembla pas relever sa blague et se contenta de rester muet alors que l'assistant de sotaicho s'activait à droite et à gauche sans vraiment faire attention à lui pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

Huit heures avaient sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque des pas retentirent dans le couloir; deux employés débarquèrent dans la salle de réunion, bras dessus, bras dessous, en éclatant de rire.

Vraisemblablement de bonne humeur, les deux hommes avançaient sans réfléchir, ils étaient des habitués de l'espace cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le roux ne les quitta pas des yeux. Ils avaient plutôt l'air... impressionnant. Un regard arrogant et des épaules larges, l'un d'eux portait une arme à sa ceinture, bien mise en évidence sous sa veste noire. Cependant, lorsque les deux hommes remarquèrent le roux, leurs joyeux échanges furent coupés court et un silence religieux tomba sur la salle.

Ils le dépassèrent tout en le toisant d'un regard méprisant, sans lui adresser la moindre parole sympathique.

_Bonjour, salua Kurosaki qui tentait de faire abstraction de leurs regards antipathiques, qui le rendaient déjà malade.

Mais les deux acolytes ne lui rendirent pas sa salutation. Ils se plantèrent devant le tableau du « programme de la semaine » et n'en décolèrent plus, tout en chuchotant des paroles inaudibles pour le rouquin – ce qui eut don de l'agacer encore un peu plus.

_Bonjour, vous deux! leur lança bientôt Sasakibe en leur tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

_Bonjour, comment ça va aujourd'hui? demandèrent-ils de concert.

Kurosaki réprima une grimace de dégoût en les découvrant tout sourire face à l'assistant de Yamamoto. Quel mal y avait-il à être nouveau?

Quelques minutes plus tard – et sans avoir reçu un bonjour de circonstance – les deux nouveaux venus prirent place dans des chaises prévues à cet effet, se complaisant dans leurs chuchotements.

S'ils continuaient leurs petits jeux de gamin, il était bien exploser de colère et leur dire le fond de sa pensée...

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres employés pénétrèrent la salle, tout en se comportant de la même manière avec lui.

« Wouahoo... C'est pas gagné pour se faire des potes! »

Une dizaine de regards méprisants et arrogants plus tard, il décida donc de rester tranquillement debout dans un coin de la salle, tentant de se faire oublier et par là-même, d'oublier qu'on le regardait de travers.

Mais soudain, les chuchotements et autres jacasseries cessèrent. Un silence presque insupportable tomba sur le lieu. Kurosaki se demanda ce qui venait d'arriver et remarqua bientôt que deux nouveaux employés venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, comme si l'Empereur en personne venait de pénétrer les lieux. C'était surréaliste.

Ichigo, tapi dans son coin, les observa avec curiosité.

Étaient-ils dans le top 5 pour imposer ainsi le respect? Ça lui semblait logique...

Mais à leur allure, il en doutait... Peut-être le brun là en faisait-il partie...? Il semblait bien plus impressionnant que tous les autres, même si son ami – qui devait sans doute être plus jeune que lui – se trouvait également imposant. A vue d'œil, ils ne devaient être guère plus vieux que lui.

Sans lui jeter un regard et ne l'ayant d'ailleurs même pas remarqué, les deux hommes prirent la direction opposée de la salle, là où visiblement, une affiche avait échappé aux yeux perçants du jeune homme.

Cette dernière présentait elle aussi des noms, placés à côté des dates de la semaine en cours. Curieux, Kurosaki rejoignit les deux nouveaux arrivants devant l'affiche, sans faire attention aux chuchotements qui reprirent sur son passage, et passa un œil par-dessus leur épaule :

_Missions individuelles? demanda-t-il.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles – un silence très inconfortable.

Dans la salle, le temps s'était comme arrêté et Kurosaki se sentait tel une bête de foire; tous ces regards posés sur lui, il n'y était guère habitué... On ne lui prêtait que peu d'intérêt d'habitude. Cependant, en prenant conscience de sa proximité involontaire avec les deux nouveaux venus, il tenta un pas de recul mais le brun s'en chargea lui-même en lui assénant un violent coup de coude dans le thorax.

Ichigo croisa alors des pupilles noires corbeau, qui le toisèrent avec une profonde exaspération. Comme il l'avait pensé, cet homme n'était pas commode... pas du tout même!

Son ami haussa ses sourcils tatoués et le toisa également du regard, un peu plus haineusement cependant :

_T'es qui toi? Cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque et profonde.

Ses petits yeux marrons percèrent le roux à jour et ce dernier tenta de faire bonne impression malgré la tension qui avait envahit la pièce.

Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son assurance!

_Je ne me suis pas présenté : Kurosaki Ichigo, dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu.

Les yeux ambrés fixèrent durement les deux employés et le brun poussa un soupir, de plus en plus exaspéré et incommodé par la présence de l'orangé, puis reprit bientôt sa place devant l'affiche, tournant ostensiblement le dos au petit nouveau.

« C'est quoi cette impolitesse?! » se demanda ce dernier, surpris par l'accueil qui lui était réservé par ses collègues.

Cependant, l'autre garde du corps gardait ses yeux marrons pointés sur lui, visiblement plus intéressé que son comparse. Ses longs cheveux rouges reposaient négligemment sur ses épaules et tombaient en cascade sur son visage en fines mèches, qui lui donnait un air plus sauvage encore, et Ichigo eut le sentiment qu'il valait mieux se méfier de l'individu.

_Kurosaki, huh? répéta-t-il avec une grimace.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Je suis en fait....

_On s'casse! le coupa rudement le brun en empoignant le bras du rouge pour déguerpir de leur lieu d'observation.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se contenta d'étirer un sourire cruel en guise de salut et suivit de force son camarade et collègue peu amical. Ils sortirent de la pièce et aussitôt, quelques ricanements furent émis parmi les employés présents, qui l'observaient toujours avec dégoût.

L'ambiance allait sans doute être pire que ce qu'il attendait... Très certainement.

_On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.., soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise toute proche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamamoto-sotaicho entra dans la salle créant sur son passage un silence de plomb qui s'abattit sur la salle comme un cataclysme.

Dans son sillage le brun et son ami aux longs cheveux rouges, qui prirent place non loin du commandant et qui agaça d'autant plus le jeune rouquin.

_J'espère que cette semaine encore vous ferez votre travail sérieusement et que vous ferez honneur au prestige de cette maison, annonça le sotaicho de sa voix ferme. Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous – et tant pis si tout le monde n'est pas là pour les présentations – Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il désigna de la main le rouquin qui, fort mal à l'aise – et très surpris - esquissa un geste de la main nerveux, et entendit s'élever des chuchotements à la suite de la prononciation de son nom.

_Bien, reprit-il en changeant de sujet. J'imagine que je vais encore devoir m'excuser auprès de la cliente de notre numéro 3, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?!

Quelques employés au premier rang haussèrent les épaules et sotaicho soupira bruyamment :

_Il me fera tourner en bourrique Jaggerjack!

_Sotaicho! lança alors le brun qui avait bousculé l'orangé sévèrement plus tôt. Renji et moi avons déjà réservé les clients qui nous intéressaient. Alors, lorsque nous aurons du temps libre et que nous ne bosserons pour aucune équipe, est-ce que vous pourrez nous mettre sur ces missions?

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils.

_Missions?_

Il retourna alors ses yeux sur le tableau qui s'intitulait « missions individuelles » et remarqua deux noms écrits à la main sous quelques unes d'entre elles.

« Hisagi Shuuhei et Abaraï Renji.... » lut-il.

_Ça me semble comme d'habitude correct, Hisagi, répondit Yamamoto. Elles sont à vous, bien évidemment. Si seulement Jaggerjack était comme vous...

Il soupira bien fort et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, le dénommé Hisagi sur ses talons :

_En parlant de Jaggerjack, sotaicho, lui chuchota le brun alors qu'ils dépassaient Kurosaki, s'il est en retard, mettez-moi sur ses missions, je suis toujours à l'heure et...

_Je sais, Hisagi, je sais...

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, étonné.

Ça se fait ça? De piquer le boulot d'un autre...?

Il étira un sourire amusé... Ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait voir sa place bientôt piquée s'il ne se bougeait pas plus les fesses!

Le jeune homme soupira, en retournant son regard sur ses mains qui s'enlaçaient avec une certaine nervosité sur ses cuisses. Voilà encore quelques petites choses qu'il venait d'apprendre...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les quelques employés en attente, restés assis à leur place. Un étrange sentiment l'avait pris depuis cette matinée. A force de découvrir des choses sur sa place et ce métier, s'il apprenait un jour que cette profession n'était pas pour lui, s'il s'en rendait compte... que ferait-il?

Son père n'accepterait jamais de le voir abandonner une chose, il en ferait que le rejeter encore plus! Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, et peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui, il les détruirait tous.... Comme ces imbéciles qui le snobaient et chuchotaient derrière son dos! Il ignorait si ce genre d'attitude était de rigueur pour les nouveaux venus, ou bien si c'était seulement son nom qui engendrait ces réactions, mais il ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire et montrerait à ces deux zigotos de quel bois il se chauffait!

Il semblait y avoir trois classes différentes parmi les employés : ceux du top 5 qui, sans doute, avaient des équipes sous leurs ordres; ceux qui faisaient partie d'une « équipe » et qui se portaient candidats à ces missions individuelles – comme cet Hisagi et son ami; et les autres, comme ces types qui patientaient en attendant Jaggerjack-san dans la salle.

Tout du moins, il avait l'impression que la hiérarchie fonctionnait ainsi. Et puis il y avait une autre catégorie qu'il avait oubliée....

La sienne!

Celle du débutant tout frais, qui n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins s'il ne se bougeait pas plus les fesses!

Désireux de retrouver le fameux Hisagi et son ami aux cheveux rouges, pour tenter à nouveau d'établir le contact, il prit la direction des vestiaires où il les avait vus s'enfuir discrètement – après avoir tenté de forcer la main au sotaicho, à propos des missions de Jaggerjack.

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires prudemment, et pénétra dans l'endroit large et profond, éclairé par des néons au plafond, par lequel il était entré plus tôt pour son entrevue avec Yamamoto. La lumière brute l'éblouit à nouveau et face à lui s'étalèrent des rangées de casiers de couleur bleus.

Certains étaient ornés de signes reconnaissables – comme cette empreinte de patte de chat turquoise qui lui fit hausser un sourcil- alors que d'autres restaient vierges. Des bruits de voix lointains lui parvinrent alors aux oreilles. Intrigué par ses éclats de voix reconnaissables, il se laissa guider à travers les rangées et reconnut bientôt distinctement la voix d'Hisagi :

_Ça craint! Disait-il. Ce gosse croit que parce qu'il a un nom qui a du poids, il va réussir à tous nous doubler et faire les meilleures recettes peut-être? Ça m'dégoûte!

Ichigo serra les poings, tapi derrière un casier qui le dissimulait à la vue des deux jeunes hommes. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là à le juger de la sorte?!

_Hey! Ne dis pas ça! Pas entre ces murs! Sotaicho l'a embauché... Ce n'est pas ton genre de critiquer les décisions de sotaicho, pourtant.

_Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de trouver ça dégueulasse?! Tu trouves pas ça dégueulasse, Renji?!

_Si... si, bien sûr! De toute façon, pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes? Il a peut-être un nom, mais il a pas les couilles qui vont avec...

_Ça c'est sûr. Kurosaki le paternel il avait lui... T'imagine que ce gringalet est son fils!

_C'est la honte pour la lignée! S'exclama le rouge en éclatant de rire.

Dans son coin, Ichigo bouillonnait. Était-ce de savoir que ces hommes l'insultaient ou bien qu'ils disaient connaître son père qui le rendait si haineux envers eux?

Peu importe, il ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien dire. Il fit soudain irruption devant eux, les faisant plus ou moins sursauter, et leur hurlant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

_Hey!!! Vous croyez que je suis entré ici parce que je m'appelle Kurosaki, c'est ça, hein?!! Et si je suis le fils Kurosaki ça vous regarde en rien!!

Hisagi et Renji se tournèrent tous deux dans un même mouvement vers lui, et le dénigrèrent du regard :

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup..., murmura le brun avec un sourire en coin.

_On en voit la queue! Termina Renji, content de sa blague à double sens.

_Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez sur moi, je m'en tape!!! Mais si je vous entends encore parler de mon père, ou de mon nom, je vous préviens....!!!

Renji éclata de rire et se tourna vers son casier, faisant comme s'il n'y avait pas un fou furieux face à lui qui l'observait haineusement.

Il soupira en haussant les épaules et fourra son emploi du temps dans son casier pour en refermer la porte dans un grand bruit sec :

_J'te jure les nouveaux, marmonna-t-il dans sa moustache. J'étais pas comme ça, rassure-moi, Shuuhei...

Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas. Hisagi n'eut pas la même réaction que le rouge.

Il se contenta d'observer le jeune nouveau, sans un sourire, sans même un battement de cils. Ses bras croisés sur son torse faisaient ressortir ses larges épaules et Ichigo dut constater qu'en effet, il paraissait bien gringalet face à lui.

_Hep, Kurosaki! L'interpella alors Shuuhei.

Le jeune homme le fixa gravement, s'attendant à devoir subir d'autres remarques blessantes ou quelques incultes savamment recherchées, mais il n'en était rien.

Shuuhei inspira longuement avant d'enchainer :

_Faut que tu saches deux ou trois trucs que le vieux t'a pas expliqués. Ici, plus t'as de contrats plus t'es populaire, donc plus t'as de pouvoir! Les petits nouveaux dans ton genre, valent pas un rond! Tu crois quoi? Que tu vas arriver comme ça et que quelqu'un va te faire confiance, te prendre dans son équipe en claquant des doigts, hein?

Il ne tentait pas de l'insulter ou de le dénigrer... Il voulait simplement lui faire peur, pensa le jeune homme. Ces paroles n'étaient là que pour le décourager, une sorte de harcèlement moral, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Au moins, il serait briefé sur le mode fonctionnement de la maison. Même s'il se doutait déjà que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

_Ici, tout marche au piston, Reprit le brun en décroisant ses bras. Au piston et puis c'est tout! Un mec qui débarque dans le métier, sans appuis, peut aller se rhabiller!

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? L'interrogea le jeune homme, curieux.

Tant qu'à avoir un informateur, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, pensa-t-il. Même si le regard étonné qu'affichait Renji lui fit comprendre qu'il ne tarderait pas à arrêter son ami dans ses explications.

_C'que j'veux dire c'est que... sans l'appui d'un mec du top 5, t'attends pas à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule mission individuelle. En gros, on te lâche seul pour protéger quelqu'un, quelque chose de très peu d'importance, risques zéros.... enfin en général, elle sont classées selon des niveaux de difficulté. Mais faut que Sotaicho accepte que tu fasses ces missions. Et le vieux ne sait pas si tu te débrouilles bien ou pas! Pour dire du bien de toi au vieux, faut avoir des appuis chez les cinq premiers. Moi j'ai été dans l'équipe de Grimmjow, le 3, pendant quelques temps et Renji a bossé avec Ikkaku, le 5...

_Comment... comment vous être entrés dans ces équipes?

Renji eut un ricanement sonore et se tourna vers lui :

_Tu crois qu'on va te révéler tous les secrets du métier? Demmerdes-toi, vieux!

_Si tu veux bosser et te faire une réputation par ici et du fric, il faut se faire aimer des plus puissants, mon p'tit, expliqua Hisagi avec un sourire vicieux. Et seulement là, tu pourras peut-être rêver d'entrer un jour dans le top 5, ou de bosser avec l'un d'eux. Et alors, si tu arrives à faire tout ça, ça veut dire que t'es un bon élément et que tu peux sortir d'une agence comme celle-là. Les meilleurs s'en sortent toujours et finissent par se mettre à leur compte en bossant pour des types encore plus importants...

Renji lança un regard méprisant à son ami et le taquina du coude :

_Shuuhei, arrête! lui ordonna-t-il.

Mais apparemment, le brun n'avait pas encore fini son monologue et malgré les réprimandes du rouge, il poursuivit.

Il pointa alors du doigt, une photographie affichée sur le mur derrière le roux. Ce dernier, observa avec attention l'objet en question et remarqua que Sotaicho se trouvait au milieu de deux hommes massifs et imposants. L'un d'eux souriant jovialement, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air sympathique.

Quant à l'autre, il semblait fermé et froid, son visage carré et ses cheveux en brosse courts laissaient penser qu'il ne fallait mieux pas lui chercher des noises.

Ichigo ne connaissait aucun de ces deux hommes.

Il brûlait d'envie de poser la question mais Shuuhei lui donna la réponse avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

_Tu vois ces trois, là? Les deux autour de sotaicho ont commencé dans cette agence, expliqua-t-il en se positionnant à côté de la photographie. Lui, c'est le meilleur garde du corps du pays...

Il posa son index sur le visage de l'homme antipathique. Celui qui semblait si sombre et si renfermé. Ses petits yeux clairs semblaient transpercer son corps de part en part, et cela même, depuis une simple photographie. Mieux valait ne pas savoir l'impression qu'il donnait en chair et en os....

_Ce type, c'est mon modèle, reprit Shuuhei en observant le visage immortalisé de l'homme. Celui qui m'a donné envie de faire ce job : Muguruma Kensei. Un chic type, le meilleur garde du corps du pays! Il est responsable de la protection rapprochée de l'Impératrice à l'heure actuelle. Et tu sais après combien de temps dans cette agence il a eu ce contrat?

Ichigo quitta des yeux le visage de Muguruma, surpris par la question qui venait de lui être posée.

Comment aurait-il pu le savoir?

_Après seulement deux ans! répondit Hisagi à sa place, en rejoignant son casier. Deux ans et pouf! Il est devenu le meilleur dans son job! Crois-moi minus, ça t'arrivera pas...

Ichigo avait vu juste depuis le début : cette petite explication n'avait pour but que de le décourager fortement. De plus, la description de Muguruma Kensei l'avait quelque peu impressionné. Après seulement deux ans ici, cet homme était devenu une référence!

Comment?

La question lui brûla à nouveau les lèvres mais la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, et un Sasakibe visiblement inquiet pénétra dans l'espace. Il avança jusqu'à Ichigo et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Tu as trouvé un casier? demanda-t-il, curieux.

_Euh... non.

L'assistant de Yamamoto tourna alors ses yeux sur sa droite et lui désigna une porte de fer bleue :

_Celui-là fera l'affaire. Maintenant, prends ça et rends-toi le plus vite possible à cette adresse.

_Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est? questionna le rouquin qui observa avec curiosité le document que lui fournissait son guide.

Intrigué, il tourna la feuille de papier dans tous les sens, pour y découvrir plusieurs informations : un nom d'une célébrité quelconque et une adresse en plein centre ville de Tokyo.

_Tu commences maintenant. Hirako-san a besoin de quelqu'un et tout de suite!


	4. Rencontres plus ou moins hasardeuses

_Bêta reader : Eris_

_Relecture : Rily_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2. Rencontres plus ou moins hasardeuses.**

Ichigo étira un sourire à la fois nerveux et fier, tentant de dissimuler sa surprise aux yeux de Sasakibe :

_Hi... Hirako-san a besoin de moi? Le numéro 2?

Renji et Hisagi se jetèrent un regard étonné et le rouge étira un sourire vicieux; Ichigo ne connaissait pas encore Hirako-san... Il ne serait pas déçu du voyage, c'était une certitude!

_Ahah! Il a plutôt besoin d'un larbin, cracha-t-il alors en donnant un coup d'épaule à Shuuhei qui observait Sasakibe avec une certaine curiosité.

Il avait l'air suspicieux, ses yeux noirs braqués sur l'assistant de Yamamoto avec une certaine antipathie que le rouquin ne manqua pas de relever.

_Pas de toi! répondit enfin Sasakibe sans faire attention aux deux autres. Il a juste besoin de _quelqu'un_!

Kurosaki forma un « oh » de ses lèvres sous la surprise, même si dans l'instant il ne comprit pas réellement ce que cela impliquait. Ça voulait dire quoi ça?

Qu'ils l'envoyaient là-bas parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre? Il était le bouche-trou de service?

« Arf... après tout, c'est logique » se réconforta-t-il. « Enfin au moins, je vais pouvoir le rencontrer et voir comment il travaille. Pour mon premier jour c'est une chance! »

Une certaine excitation envahit son corps alors qu'il froissait entre ses doigts la feuille qui contenait les informations vitales pour rejoindre Hirako-san.

Il se tourna alors rapidement pour prendre soin de donner à son casier désigné un code secret, pour se l'attribuer d'office et mettre un pied dans l'agence en tant que garde du corps et employé à part entière. Sasakibe lui souhaita ensuite bonne chance et sortit des vestiaires, le laissant à nouveau seul avec Hisagi et Renji.

_Tss... Fallait s'y attendre, cracha le rouge en croisant ses bras sur son torse vigoureux. Dès son arrivée, il se fait prendre dans l'équipe d'Hirako-san...

Mais Ichigo se contenta d'émettre un ricanement.

Hisagi restait perplexe et son regard antipathique exprimait maintenant une sorte d'exaspération et de mécontentement adressés au jeune nouveau.

_Désolé les mecs, mais tout marche au piston ici, non? Je compte bien me servir de mon nom pour commencer et ensuite tous vous écraser!

Il avait compris que sans cette sorte de remarque agressive il n'arriverait certainement pas à se faire respecter. Ces deux-là pensaient donc que son nom avait à voir dans son embauche? Hé bien il n'avait plus qu'à jouer sur cela pour exacerber les jalousies et entrer dans leur jeu! C'était trop facile...

Hisagi resta muet à nouveau, ne tombant pas dans sa provocation, mais Renji lui, démarra au quart de tour :

_Tu te prends pour qui, toi?! lui jeta-t-il en pointant son index sur la poitrine du roux. C'est pas parce qu'Hirako-san t'a pris que t'es le roi, mec! Il t'a seulement pris parce qu'il lui manquait un pion pour compléter son équipe de débiles finis!

* / * / *

_Équipe de débiles finis_?

Aussitôt arrivé sur les lieux, après avoir passé un quart d'heure dans les transports en commun, Ichigo avait enfin trouvé l'endroit indiqué sur les documents fournis par Sasakibe. Mais là encore, il était tombé sur un os : comment reconnaître Hirako-san parmi la foule de gens présents dans les rues ce matin-là?

La large avenue qui s'étendait devant lui était bloquée par un trafic particulièrement dense, sans oublier la tonne de photographes regroupés à l'entrée de l'hôtel prestigieux – là où il devait d'ailleurs se rendre – et ces caméras de télévision, tous aux aguets.

Sa curiosité fut tout de suite éveillée et il se demanda qui Hirako-san pouvait bien protéger... Ça semblait très excitant pour un premier jour!

Il zigzagua entre les voitures garées n'importe comment près du trottoir bondé, et deux larges voitures attirèrent bientôt son œil; des véhicules qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à... une escorte armée!

En effet, sur leur plaque d'immatriculation, l'emblème de l'agence de Yamamoto était gravé, un signe de reconnaissance comme un autre, qui donna un énorme coup de main au jeune homme. Soulagé, il remarqua bientôt que la vitre conductrice était ouverte et qu'un homme s'y trouvait accoudé, fumant une cigarette, l'air ennuyé et quelque peu morose.

_Ahem! Excusez-moi..., s'approcha-t-il, hésitant. Je cherche Hirako-san et je...

L'homme l'observa de la tête aux pieds, sans grands égards pour sa personne et le fixa avec attention :

_Et tu es...?

_Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est ma première journée en tant qu'employé à l'agence de Yamamoto-sotaicho.

_Oh... Kurosaki?

Le rouquin sentit une certaine anxiété pointer le bout de son nez. Ce qu'il avait craint était en train de se produire : ce n'était pas lui qu'on voyait, c'était « le fils de Kurosaki Isshin » et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait souhaité débuté dans le métier...

_Ouais, en personne ouais, affirma-t-il sans cacher son exaspération.

_Ton père était un chic type. Un sacré morceau, si je puis me permettre! Ajouta l'homme avec un rire amusé. Sacré Kurosaki! Hirako-san et lui se connaissaient je crois.

_Oh, génial...., maugréa-t-il en s'attendant encore et toujours à se voir vanter les exploits de son paternel – ce dont il avait horreur.

_Tiens, regarde! C'est lui là-bas, Hirako-san!

Le conducteur lui pointa l'entrée de l'hôtel du doigt.

_Lequel? demanda l'orangé en observant un groupe d'hommes au milieu des photographes, sur les escaliers de l'hôtel.

_Tu vois la tête blonde qui dépasse? Celui qui est fin comme du fil de fer et sa voix criarde tu l'entends? Bah c'est lui...

Il avait aussi oublié de préciser : visage quelque peu.... angoissant, et garde du corps pas du tout impressionnant!

Kuroskai était même certain qu'il pouvait aisément le casser en deux avec une seule main... Sans oublier ses longs cheveux blonds qui balayaient ses reins au gré du vent et qui s'empêtraient dans son holster qu'il portait autour des épaules, lui donnant un air peu masculin et plus doux qu'autre chose. Et c'était numéro 2 _ça_?

Ichigo était étonné par la carrure particulièrement mince de l'homme. Rien à voir avec l'homme dont Shuuhei lui avait parlé plus tôt, la garde du corps de l'impératrice – dont il avait déjà oublié le nom à présent – et qui avait l'air tout bonnement impressionnant! Hirako-san avait plutôt l'allure d'un...

… extra-terrestre!

Le jeune roux atteignit l'entrée de l'hôtel en se faufilant entre les photographes, fan hystériques et autres, et tapota l'épaule du blond. Il rencontre deux grands yeux bleus intimidants :

_Hirako-san? Bonjour, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, ravie de vous rencontrer. Sasakibe m'a envoyé, j'ai été embauché ce matin et...

_Arrête de parler! Le coupa soudain le blond en levant une grande main fine et féminine.

Il étira une grimace angoissante et l'équipe autour de lui se mit au garde à vous, conservant un silence religieux – presque aussi impressionnant que celui imposé par Yamamoto-sotaicho.

Hirako l'observa en fronçant ses sourcils, s'approchant un peu plus pour fixer ses yeux. Ses grands yeux bleus – tout aussi angoissants – étaient très difficiles à supporter et Ichigo sentit la nervosité grandir en son sein.

L'équipe autour d'eux avait presque cessé de respirer...

_T'es qui? demanda-t-il enfin, en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête peu amical.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, répéta le jeune homme, ravie de voir qu'il s'était présenté sans avoir été écouté plus tôt.

_Kuro...?

Hirako écarquilla les yeux, hautement surpris, mais ne s'aventura pas plus loin sur le sujet.

_Bordel, mets-toi ça sur le dos! lui ordonna-t-il en fourrant dans ses mains des vêtements roulés en boule.

Ichigo déplia le tout, quelque peu assommé par l'ordre brutal qu'on venait de lui donner, et observa ses mains démêler le tas de vêtements avec une expression des plus catastrophées.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

_Un uniforme de groom de l'hôtel. Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça, tu vas faire le portier!

Hirako l'attira en haut des marches qui menaient à l'hôtel avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, et une fois à l'intérieur, le poussa dans un coin du hall pour que le nouvel employé enfile son costume.

La panoplie parfaite du groom de luxe, petit chapeau rouge en prime.

Il fallait qu'il se déshabille dans ce hall bondé, à peine caché par le corps aussi gros que son petit-doigt du numéro 2 de l'agence, qui en plus de cela, ne se préoccupait pas de sa pudeur; il l'aidait à retirer ses vêtements sans même se soucier si on pouvait les voir, et sans se soucier où il mettait ses mains non plus.

_Hé! Je peux fermer ma braguette tout seul, merci! s'écria-t-il en se tournant pudiquement pour que Hirako lâche son pantalon.

_Si tu l'dis, chuchota-t-il en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement de tête brutal.

Une fois le costume enfilé et le chapeau vissé sur ta tête, Ichigo se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de démissionner tout de suite!

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? » se questionna-t-il. Est-ce que tout les nouveaux en passaient par ce genre de choses humiliantes?

C'était quoi cette histoire de groom?!

_Merde, on dirait Spirou! Se moqua le numéro 2, un large sourire sadique sur les lèvres, balayant le corps du jeune roux.

Irrité, Ichigo lui lança un regard assassin :

_Pourquoi je dois faire ça?!

_Tu dois faire ça parce que c'est ton job!

_Mon job c'est garde du corps, pas groom!

_Oh vraiment? répliqua-t-il en haussant ses sourcils. Alors sors ton flingue et rejoins-moi dehors, hein?

_J'ai pas de flingue!

Kurosaki détourna rapidement ses yeux, sentant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire du tout...

_T'as pas besoin d'arme. Il faut la mériter, okay? reprit Hirako. Contente-toi d'ouvrir la porte quand mon client arrivera. Tu l'ouvres, tu la refermes et tu attends qu'on se soit barrés dans la bagnole. Quand on sera parti, tu auras deux heures à tuer. Fais ce que tu veux pendant ce temps-là, ça m'est égal. Mais je veux que dans deux heures, tu nous rejoignes ici...

Il lui fourra un post-it bleu dans la main sur lequel se trouvait une adresse.

_Pourquoi dans deux heures?

_Le client a des courses importantes à faire avant de se rendre au studio télé dont je viens de te donner l'adresse. Ces courses ne te regardent en rien. Il n'y a que moi et mon équipe que ça regarde!

_Comment voulez-vous qu'on me fasse confiance si vous ne me prenez pas pour ce genre de choses?

Ichigo fourra le post-it avec l'adresse que venait de lui donner le numéro 2 dans sa poche de jean, laissé à l'abandon par terre, et tassa le tout dans un coin du hall. S'il voulait ne pas sortir comme ça, il valait mieux que personne ne tombe sur ses vêtements « civils »

_Ils sont en rupture de stock de groom dans cet hôtel? interrogea-t-il avec un certain agacement, alors que l'autre refermait les boutons de col de son costume.

_L'employé de l'hôtel n'était pas net. Et quand je trouve quelqu'un pas net, il dégage!

Il tapota l'épaule de l'orangé maintenant paré à tenir sa place à la porte du palace, et l'observa avec attention, replaçant par-ci par-là les boutons mal placés ou les mauvais plis.

_Juste parce qu'il n'était pas net? Vous lui avez retiré ses fringues? Vous l'avez presque « viré » de son poste?! demanda-t-il, éberlué.

_C'est une manie chez toi les questions? J'ai pas l'temps là, j'suis pressé, tu vois?!

_Je veux juste apprendre ce métier, voilà pourquoi je pose des questions!

Shinji soupira puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et constata qu'il avait assez de temps pour une petite explication sommaire :

_Mon client me paie une fortune pour qu'il ne soit inquiété de rien, tu piges? Alors même si le groom d'avant était net, quand j'aime pas sa tronche, j'aime pas sa tronche, compris? Disons juste que j'ai appris à me méfier des mecs bizarres...

_Vous voulez dire que vous vous méfiez de tout le monde maintenant?

_Ouaip. A mes débuts, j'me suis fait avoir plusieurs fois, je faisais confiance assez facilement, j'étais trop aveugle. J'ai perdu pas mal de contrats à cause de ça et depuis, j'ai appris à faire confiance à personne!

_Pourtant... vous me faites confiance à moi, sans me connaître, lui fit remarquer Ichigo.

Le blond étira un large sourire qui se voulait amusé, mais le roux le trouva plus sadique qu'autre chose.

_Ouais mais toi c'est pas pareil, répondit-il en inspectant le hall de l'hôtel avec intérêt. T'es le fils Kurosaki...

_Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi?

Hirako-san eut un rire moqueur et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, de nouveau. Cependant, il ne répondit pas à sa question et tourna les talons pour le laisser seul comme un imbécile, habillé pour la Saint Glinglin...

_Hé! Attendez! Mais... comment je vais reconnaître le client?! l'interpella de nouveau Ichigo, tout à coup angoissé.

_T'inquiète, tu le sauras!

Et sur ces paroles qui allaient certainement l'aider beaucoup – mais il ignorait encore comment; « ce boulot est nul » se lamenta-t-il - le roux le vit quitter le hall.

Il se retrouva alors seul dans l'immense entrée. Les clients aux alentours l'observaient avec curiosité. L'orange de ses cheveux et le rouge sang de son uniforme devaient certainement créer un mélange des plus spectaculaires!

« Je suis dans la merde... » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire crispé à un client qui passait devant lui, sans oublier de lui lancer un outrageux clin d'œil.

_Oh la vache..., marmonna-t-il, en constatant qu'on le prenait bel et bien pour un groom et qu'il se devait d'être à la hauteur.

Il réajusta les pans de sa veste nerveusement et se colla à la porte d'entrée, ses yeux balayant les agents d'Hirako-san au dehors qui s'étaient déjà placés en attendant le client en question.

Mais alors qu'il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce fameux client, une voix profonde et particulièrement froide lui parvint aux oreilles. A l'accueil de l'hôtel, un homme richement habillé, accompagné d'un homme surchargé de valises noires venait de signer une quelconque note.

_Bonne journée, Schiffer-sama, annonça poliment la réceptionniste en inclinant sa tête respectueusement.

Le brun n'esquissa même pas un sourire et avança vers l'entrée, son « porteur de bagages » le suivant en petites foulées.

Oh bon sang! Ulquiorra Schiffer! Le comédien dont la cote de popularité avait explosé après avoir joué dans un quelconque drama qui avait fait un tabac à la télévision nippone.

Ichigo tenta de reprendre son sérieux, quelque peu surpris par cette rencontre tout à fait inopinée, et s'inclina légèrement tout en ouvrant la large porte d'entrée. Le brun ne le remarqua même pas et sortit de l'hôtel comme si un vulgaire fantôme venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dehors que Hirako-san l'avait déjà collé, alerté par les cris stridents de fans amassées par dizaines.

Ichigo referma la porte de l'entrée en observant avec stupéfaction la horde de jeune filles, appareils photos en main et cris à l'appui, tentant de capturer un instant d'Ulquiorra Schiffer qui fut engouffré très rapidement dans la voiture noire qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

_Et dis surtout pas merci! grommela-t-il entre ses dents, grincheux. Et retire le balais de ton cul, sale...

_Hum! Hum!

Une main tapota son épaule et le jeune homme se figea soudain. Il inspira profondément avant de se tourner pour se retrouver face à un dirigeant de l'hôtel, visiblement très peu content de le trouver ici et d'avoir entendu ses propos :

_Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? demanda-t-il avec un regard noir.

_Oh euh... Désolé, je ne travaille pas ici, je sais mais...

_Où avez-vous eu ce costume? Et où est passé l'employé qui était là...?

_Euh... je... désolé, je m'en vais tout de suite!

* / * / *

La honte!

Essayer d'expliquer à un dirigeant d'un hôtel de luxe qu'on avait fait ça pour protéger quelqu'un et en plus, qu'on avait rien qui puisse prouver qu'on travaillait pour une agence de protection.... bref, Kurosaki avait perdu pratiquement une demi-heure entre ses explications et son rhabillage express. Il n'avait été relâché qu'à la suite d'un coup de fil à l'agence et Sasakibe confirma qu'il travaillait bien pour eux, ce que le directeur de l'hôtel ne trouva pas à son goût et se promit d'en faire part à Yamamoto-sotaicho très prochainement.

Le roux quitta l'hôtel désemparé, son échec cuisant lui démontrant que, quelque part, il n'était pas fait pour ce travail... Mais il avait encore une heure et demie à tuer avant de rejoindre l'équipe d'Hirako, et il était plutôt de l'avis de retourner à l'agence plutôt que de tenter de retrouver Schiffer et son escorte.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que l'agence était vide. Personne en vue, à part Sasakibe, tranquillement assis derrière son bureau.

_Dites, je peux poser une question?

Le roux passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte et interpella l'assistant du sotaicho.

_Oui, bien sûr! répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris avec un sourire amical.

_Je peux utiliser les ordinateurs de la salle? Et internet, comment on fait?

_Et bien, tu allumes l'ordinateur et tu cliques sur l'icône qui convient! Tu n'as jamais fait ça?

_Oh, si, si! répondit-il, amusé par sa réponse. C'est juste que... enfin je ne savais pas si je pouvais y aller comme ça sans rien dire.

_Ichigo, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient libres d'accès pour les employés, non?

_Oui, mais... je suis en période d'essai...

Sasakibe se contenta de secouer sa tête négligemment et d'étirer un sourire amusé, encore une fois :

_Allez file maintenant! J'aimerais travailler en paix, s'il te plait...

_Merci!

Le rouquin referma la porte du bureau avec un sourire soulagé. S'il n'avait pas vraiment passé une journée exquise, il devait bien admettre que sa rencontre avec Sasakibe était un point positif. Certainement la seule personne qui lui semblait amicale et digne de confiance par ici.

C'était déjà ça.

-

-

-

Pendant de longues minutes, il s'attela à rechercher sur internet de quoi se loger sur Tokyo. Mais les hôtels qu'il trouvait étaient tous extrêmement chers et il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à faire plusieurs kilomètres tous les matins pour rejoindre l'agence. Or, celle-ci se trouvait dans le quartier très coté de Ginza, et les hôtels et autres studios n'étaient définitivement pas dans ses moyens.

Que pouvait-il faire? Observer les petites annonces, pour une collocation? Personne n'habitait en collocation sur Ginza.... Il aurait bien aimé savoir où Hisagi et Renji habitaient par exemple, mais ces derniers ne lui auraient certainement jamais répondu et Sasakibe l'avait prié de ne plus venir le déranger.

_Oh merde... souffla-t-il, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste?

Un nouvel essai sur un moteur de recherche lui indiqua qu'il existait quelques forums spécialisés pour les nouveaux arrivants dans la ville nippone. Il suffisait de s'y inscrire et de poster son problème, ou petite annonce, et un utilisateur se chargerait de lui répondre pour l'aider.

En dernier recours, il décida donc de s'inscrire sur l'un d'eux et déposa un appel à l'aide.

« _JH 23 ans, arrivé à Toky__o hier, en période d'essai, recherche logement pas cher proche Ginza, très urgent_ » Très court et concis.

Il ignorait si ce genre de chose pouvait marcher mais mieux valait tout tenter, il n'avait guère le choix. Il se laissa tomber négligemment sur son dossier de chaise et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait beau parcourir le forum, des sujets entiers étaient consacrés à des jeunes dans son cas et dont l'appel à l'aide avaient été entendus, pour la plupart.

_Mph... Tous étudiants, constata-t-il avec un certain désarroi.

Puisqu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant de rejoindre Hirako, il se décida à essayer la machine à café des vestiaires et reprit sa place, quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'écran d'ordinateur. L'agence était très agréable lorsqu'elle était vide et que ces regards vicieux n'étaient pas sur lui...

_Oh génial!

Il remarqua enfin qu'on avait répondu à son annonce, sur le forum. Sous le pseudo « Satougashi »* un utilisateur lui énumérait quelques bon plans dont le jeune homme pris note.

_Quel pseudo ridicule, se moqua-t-il en gribouillant rapidement les adresses données par l'utilisateur.

Lui au moins, avait gardé un semblant de vérité dans son pseudonyme. Un simple « Ichi » marchait toujours très bien, pas besoin de se creuser la tête sur un quelconque nom d'utilisateur trop compliqué à se rappeler.

_Si c'est un pervers, je ne réponds plus après ce message...

Il lui répondit cependant pour le remercier et lui demander s'il connaissait un endroit où il pourrait être logé gratuitement, ou une âme charitable qui voudrait de lui comme colocataire – son salaire n'ayant pas encore été versé.

Le dénommé « Satougashi » lui indiqua qu'il faisait partie de ces gens-là et l'invita à venir loger chez lui, de but en blanc.

_Et voilà, j'avais raison, marmonna-t-il, pervers puissance mille!

Néanmoins, une petite voix au fond de lui l'incita à répondre de nouveau. Quelque chose lui faisait sentir que ce contact ne pouvait pas être mauvais au fond; il était le seul contact amical qu'il ait eu de la journée! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aussi facilement...

«_ Merci, c'est très gentil pour ta proposition, mais je pensais que ce forum était un forum d'entraide et pas un site de rencontres. Je recherche simplement une âme charitable, rien d'autre. De plus, __je ne suis pas du genre à venir habiter chez un inconnu, rencontré sur internet._

_Encore merci,_

_Ichi_. »

Et même si sa réponse ne semblait pas des plus courtoises, il l'envoya en se demandant s'il allait lui répondre. Et quelques minutes plus tard, la réponse arriva à sa plus grande surprise :

«_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi me demander si je connais une âme charitable pour te loger? Tu n'es pas très logique toi, hein? Si tu as peur que je sois quelqu'un d'intéressé, je dois te dire __que j'ai déjà hébergé de no__mbreux étudiants en difficulté et peux même te donner leurs coordonnées si tu crains que je ne sois une personne mal intentionnée._

_Au fait : très joli ton pseudo... Ichi? C'est ton vrai prénom?_ »

Ichigo étira un sourire. Peut-être qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver un logement dès ce soir mais il lui semblait que cet homme-là pourrait bien devenir un ami...

En plus, ce dernier cherchait vraiment à en savoir plus sur lui; il lui demandait même son prénom maintenant! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravie par ce contact et sentait bien que quelque chose de spécial passait entre eux.

Mais mieux valait garder la tête froide; il ne connaissait rien de ce type! Ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils se parlaient!

« Comme d'habitude, Ichi » pensa-t-il « tu as toujours du mal à garder la tête froide! Arrête de t'emballer pour un rien!! »

«_ C'est vrai que je ne suis pas logique, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi rapide. Merci en tout cas, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire d'en arriver jusque là pour me con__forter sur tes intentions. Je vais y réfléchir mais, tu ne m'as rien dit sur toi... Peut-être qu'avant d'envisager que tu ne m'héberges on pourrait seulement se rencontrer et voir si ça colle. J'aime bien savoir où je tombe...._

_Oh et concernant le pseudo, __je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le dire tout de suite, mais oui, c'est bien un raccourci de mon prénom... Et le tiens, ne me dis pas que ton vrai prénom est Satougashi?_ »

_Bon sang, on dirait un site de rencontres, ça craint! S'exclama-t-il en observant son message de réponse. Tant pis! « Envoyé »!!

Il tapa de son index la touche « entrée » avec une certaine nervosité; pourquoi avait-il si soudainement proposé une rencontre?

C'était seulement pour le logement... Seulement pour ça, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi?

Il se trouvait pathétique... tel un animal en rut prêt à prendre le premier passant pour se soulager...

Mais malgré sa patience devant l'écran, aucune réponse ne vint.

Rien, pas un « non, tant pis » ou « oui, rencontrons-nous », rien du tout! Il le laissait tomber comme une vieille chaussette maintenant!

L'orangé étira une grimace en constatant que l'heure de rendez-vous avec Hirako-san approchait et qu'il devait quitter le poste multimédia. Il serait bien resté pour attendre sa réponse, mais mieux ne valait pas énerver le numéro 2... Il semblait si _étrange _qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer plus que de rigueur.

Enfin, il avait déjà appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, malgré le fait qu'il ait dut passer pour un imbécile sous son uniforme de groom : les nouveaux grades du corps doivent mériter leur arme...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir comment.

* / * / *

L'adresse donnée par Shinji se trouvait en dehors de la ville , les studios de télévision de Tokyo TV possédaient d'innombrables bâtiments à l'extérieur de la capitale et le jeune roux dû jongler entre le métro et les bus pour y parvenir, et atteignit à son but avec vingt minutes de retard.

Shinji attendait à l'entrée du studio, tapant du pied au sol, l'air particulièrement agacé.

_Où t'étais passé?! s'écria-t-il en l'empoignant par la peau du dos pour le jeter à l'intérieur. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est là! Heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu après toi!!

_Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé! Mais... aucun bus ne vient jusqu'ici j'ai dû faire le reste du chemin à pieds!

Une manière de lui reprocher de ne rien lui avoir expliquer sur cet endroit.

_Quoi? Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant? Cracha le blond avec une grimace mauvaise. Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule, hein. HEIN?!

_Chuuuuuuuut!!! La ferme!!

Une voix cassante les fit taire.

Les deux hommes maintenant dans le studio d'enregistrement, jetèrent un œil par la large vitre qui donnait sur le plateau de tournage.

Ulquiorra Schiffer donnait ce qui semblait être une interview et le roux remarqua l'équipe d'Hirako-san répartit aux quatre coins du studio, veillant au grain.

Il soupira d'exaspération, ne pouvant croire qu'il avait tout de même atteint ce lieu sans trop de retard... Vingt minutes, ce n'était rien après tout! Mais pourquoi le faisait-on courir ainsi, lui faire des remontrances s'il n'avait rien à faire, si Hirako-san n'avait pas besoin de lui pour un autre quelconque rôle de groom...?

L'orangé fronça les sourcils; il lui sembla alors comprendre : était-ce un test pour voir s'il tenait la distance?

_Te méprends pas, Kurosaki, lui chuchota le blond, t'as complètement foiré ton essai!

« Merde! » pensa le jeune homme. Alors voilà pourquoi il s'était retrouvé si vite avec le numéro 2 : il lui avait fait passer un essai qui s'était avéré... pas concluant du tout! Mais comment pouvait-il savoir s'il ferait un bon garde du corps, il n'avait pas pu apprécier ses qualités de tireur ou d'organisateur...?

_« Si tu veux bosser__ et te faire une réput' et du fric, il faut se faire aimer des plus puissants » _voilà ce que lui avait dit Hisagi. S'il avait déjà complètement raté son test avec Hirako-san, est-ce qu'il aurait droit à une autre chance?

Est-ce que ça signifiait que tout était terminé, qu'il allait se faire virer après seulement une journée de boulot?

Et pourquoi Yamamoto-sotaicho ne lui en avait-il rien dit?

Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce test...

_Hey, je vais fumer une clope, tu veux venir?

Ichigo leva ses yeux pour voir passer devant lui un homme à forte carrure qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui lança pas un regard. Ce dernier entraîna Shinji avec lui et tous deux sortirent du studio, sous quelques réprimandes du blond qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

Le roux était certain d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part... Son profil ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu...

Il resta quelques minutes dans le studio à tenter de se le remémorer, mais il n'y parvint pas et l'ennui le gagna bientôt en écoutant les réponses trainantes de Schiffer. Il n'était plus aussi impressionnant tout d'un coup et il l'ennuyait bien plus que son propre père! C'était pour dire....

Il décida lui aussi de quitter le studio, non sans souhaiter tomber sur Shinji et ce type. Il était curieux tout à coup d'en savoir plus....

_Alors c'est ça, hein?

Le jeune homme avait à peine atteint la porte d'entrée et l'avait tout juste poussée que la voix de Shinji le stoppa dans son élan. Sa question ne lui était pas adressée mais l'orangé y nota une pointe d'agacement particulièrement prononcée.

_Ça quoi? répondit une voix grave en soufflant de la fumée qui parvint jusqu'aux narines de Kurosaki.

_Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlés et tout à coup tu me demandes qui est le nouveau de mon équipe? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kensei?

Le corps du rouquin se tendit tout à coup.

_Kensei? Muguruma Kensei?_ se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Oh mince... Voilà où il l'avait vu! Sur l'affiche dans les vestiaires!!

« Merde... » Chuchota-t-il en tentant de jeter un œil par la porte pour observer celui qui était considéré comme le meilleure garde du corps du pays. Il n'allait pas rater cette chance de pouvoir l'interroger sur le métier!

Mais la conversation des deux hommes – qui faisait clairement allusion à lui – chassa cette idée de son esprit.

_Kurosaki a disparu de la surface de la terre, et de ce métier, et son fils se pointe, reprit Muguruma d'un ton moqueur. Et toi tu trouves ça normal?

_Kensei, tu devrais te calmer, t'es trop suspicieux parfois...

_Et regarde qui dit ça. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là parlaient de son père. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, il fut attiré violemment en avant par la porte qui s'ouvrit, tiré par Shinji de l'autre côté de l'entrée.

_C'est pas très malin d'écouter aux portes, Kurosaki! lui lança-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Mais le rouquin lui lança un regard assassin tout en déposant un regard haineux sur le dénommé Muguruma. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais ne sembla pas voir son intrusion d'un bon œil. Peu importe, Ichigo était maintenant au comble de la curiosité, mais également hors de lui :

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre mon père?!!

_*Satougashi = bonbon, sucreries._


	5. Protecteur impérial

_Bêta reader : Eris_

_Relecture : Rily_

_Merci beaucoup à vous ^^_

_**Note : **Désolée pour cet affreux retard ^^ Celles qui ont visité mon blog depuis en connaissent les raisons, mais je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes celles qui attendaient la suite de cette fic ^^_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira (malgré le fait qu'il soit plus court que les autres XD)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Protecteur impérial**

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre mon père?! S'écria le jeune roux, les poings serrés et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Hirako et Muguruma échangèrent un regard tendu, complètement pétrifiés face à l'accès de colère tout à fait surprenant et si soudain du jeune homme. Shinji haussa sa lèvre supérieure pour dévoiler ses longues dents blanches en signe de protestation mais n'ajouta rien de plus; évitant ainsi le conflit et une conversation qui allait hautement gâcher sa journée, il tourna les talons et rentra dans le studio sans démonstration de politesse, aucune.

Kurosaki le suivit des yeux, son regard injecté de sang et animé d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Mais là c'en était trop... Le stress de cette journée et maintenant son père qui arrivait comme un boulet de canon dans sa nouvelle vie – même s'il s'y était attendu plus ou moins – la sensation de se voir jouer un mauvais tour par Muguruma était plus que présente...

Le vent secoua un instant les cheveux oranges et ce dernier comprit qu'il n'allait certainement jamais avoir la moindre réponse à sa question. Qu'est-ce que cet homme savait de son père? Pourquoi semblait-il éprouver une telle animosité envers lui?

Muguruma Kensei tira une énième fois la fumée de sa cigarette et la recracha en tournant ses yeux en direction du ciel.

_On a rien contre ton père, lâcha-t-il alors soudain.

Le jeune homme, quelque peu surpris par sa réponse détendit son visage mais ne se laissa pas prendre au ton complaisant de l'homme face à lui :

_Comment pourrais-je vous croire? Cracha-t-il. Vous parliez de lui comme si...

_Comme si quoi, hein? Comme si quoi? Lui lança l'autre avec un mouvement de tête violent. Nous étions très amis avec ton père, Shinji et moi. A nos débuts, ton père était déjà une sacré pointure dans le milieu. Il est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours admiré mais si je le croisais, je lui foutrais mon poing dans la tronche!

Ichigo serra les dents et croisa le regard gris de son vis-à-vis. La violence des propos de Muguruma était quelque peu étonnante et Ichigo se sentit piqué d'une curiosité encore plus accrue... Mais une chose était certaine : il n'aimait pas du tout ce type! Qui était-il pour parler ainsi de son propre père? Que cherchait-il?

_Pourquoi détestez-vous mon père?

_Tss... Vaut pas la peine d'en parler.

_Répondez!

Kensei éjecta son mégot de cigarette et délaissa le mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, négligemment, et avança vers lui. Il dépassa lentement son jeune interlocuteur et s'engagea en direction du parking tout en lançant :

_Je ne déteste pas ton père, mets-toi ça dans la tête. En attendant, je préfère te prévenir : tu ne vas pas aller loin si tu te reposes sur la popularité de ton nom dans ce métier...

_Merci, je sais déjà ça! Je ne suis pas un profiteur, et j'ai l'intention d'aller bien plus haut que mon père!

Kensei stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire satisfait sur le visage. L'expression colérique de l'orangé valait toutes les récompenses du monde et il se rappela alors combien Isshin pouvait être impressionnant lorsqu'il entrait dans de tels accès de colère. Il laissa échapper un petit rire :

_Vraiment? Pourquoi faire ça?

_Parce que mon père ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils. Il ne m'a jamais félicité lorsque j'avais une bonne note à l'école, il ne m'a jamais dit : « je t'aime », il n'a jamais été fier de moi. J'ai cru que je pouvais avoir tout ça si je devenais inspecteur de police, mais j'ai échoué...

_Alors tu as décidé de le battre sur son propre terrain? Le coupa Kensei. De devenir un meilleur garde du corps qu'il ne l'a été?

_Oui.

Le roux soupira et baissa les yeux. Évidemment, ça avait l'air si stupide énoncé de la sorte, c'était si infantile... Quel enfant ne voudrait pas dépasser son père?

Mais au fond de lui, sa décision était prise, et cela depuis longtemps; il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il allait y arriver...

_Mais pour devenir meilleur que lui, il va falloir que tu deviennes le meilleur garde du corps du pays...

_Et donc devenir meilleur que vous, termina le rouquin en le fixant dans les yeux. Je sais.

_Exactement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et malgré la tension de leur discussion, Ichigo ne releva pas la moindre animosité chez cet homme pourtant à l'allure sévère et froide. Lui avait-il seulement dit la vérité? Ne l'avait-il pas embobiné concernant son père?

_Kurosaki!

Shinji fit soudain irruption par la porte du studio, coupant le regard des deux hommes qui l'observèrent avec une pointe d'étonnement :

_Quoi? Questionna l'orangé en se tournant vers lui.

_Rentre chez toi, on a fini.

_Quoi?!

_On ramène Schiffer à son hôtel et on doit régler quelques trucs. Toi, tu rentres chez toi ou peu importe où...

Il appuya ses propos d'un geste de la main désagréable – comme on aurait chassé une mouche – et sur ces mots, il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, se rappelant sans doute d'une chose :

_Au fait, Kensei : qu'est-ce que tu fous là tout seul? Interrogea-t-il alors d'un ton faussement innocent.

L'homme étira un sourire amusé et se tourna vers son collègue blond :

_L'impératrice va donner une interview exclusive à cette chaine, la semaine prochaine, je suis venu régler les derniers détails. Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes peut-être d'être ici... pas par hasard, hein?

_Laisse tomber.

Sur ces mots, Hirako referma la porte dans un claquement sonore et disparut de leur vue. Kensei s'alluma une autre cigarette et observa un instant le jeune homme à ses côtés :

_T'as entendu? Rentre chez toi, maintenant.

Mais Ichigo resta immobile.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait rester ici, il aurait volontiers aimé rentrer dans un endroit qu'il aurait appelé « chez lui » mais voilà...

Devant son expression préoccupée, Kensei soupira, agacé :

_Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as nulle part où loger?

_J'avais une chambre d'étudiant à la fac pendant mes études que j'ai pu garder pendant que j'étais à l'école de police. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus étudiant, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je vais d'amis en amis pour dormir, et ils sont peu nombreux...

_T'as plus qu'à te trouver un hôtel dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas un rond non plus!

Muguruma secoua la tête en signe de déception et descendit du trottoir pour rejoindre le parking, laissant le jeune roux seul. Ce dernier fourra ses mains dans ses poches, observant du coin de l'œil la carrure impressionnante disparaître dans un véhicule flambant neuf, dernier modèle d'une gamme de luxe

_Et bien... On dirait qu'il y en a qui ont moins de problèmes, bougonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Puis, il se mit en mouvement dans de lents pas en direction de la sortie. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que cet homme l'observait encore; il entendait le moteur de sa voiture rugir derrière lui, et se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il tenta de conserver une expression tout à fait neutre mais n'en fut pas capable... tout du moins il la perdit lorsque le véhicule en question s'arrêta à ses côtés et qu'une tête se pencha dans sa direction à travers la portière :

_Allez monte, lui lança Kensei, on dirait que tu vas aller te balancer d'un pont, avec ta tronche!

Kurosaki lui adressa une grimace agacée mais ne rechigna pas à cette invitation qu'il avait pourtant désirée. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie qu'un homme tel que Muguruma lui tende la main, et il avait encore moins envie d'avoir à le remercier pour ses actes et sa gentillesse.

La voiture quitta le parking et s'engagea dans la ville déjà rutilante des lumières de la nuit.

_Où est-ce que je te dépose alors?

_A l'agence, ça ira.

_A l'agence? Répéta Kensei en s'engageant dans une grande artère. Tu crois que Yamamoto va t'offrir l'hospitalité?

_Peut-être bien...

Muguruma hocha la tête, amusé. Ichigo avait toujours l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui ou qu'il savait tout de lui. Il se sentait oppressé avec cet homme, et il ignorait pourquoi... Son attitude glaciale et hautaine peut-être?

_Quel âge ça te fait? Reprit Muguruma pour combler le lourd silence.

_23 ans.

_Wouah... Le temps passe, c'est dingue!

Kensei sembla regretter aussitôt sa phrase puisqu'il glissa un regard vers son passager et se racla la gorge bruyamment, mal à l'aise. Kurosaki fronça sévèrement les sourcils et le gratifia d'un regard interrogateur. Voilà qui confirmait plus que ses impressions encore! Cette phrase... voulait dire bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Quelque chose comme : « Wouah! Tu as grandi très vite! ». Mais pourtant, Muguruma-san n'était pas un proche de sa famille ni de son père, apparemment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait connu étant enfant ou quelque chose du même style...

Ichigo se baffa mentalement : non, c'était certainement une idée, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'était juste la nervosité de son premier jour à l'agence qui lui faisait ressentir ce genre de méfiance vis-à-vis des autres...

Ça ne pouvait qu'être cela...

Lorsque la voiture de Kensei stoppa enfin sa course devant l'entrée de l'agence de Yamamoto, le conducteur interpella le jeune homme avant qu'il ne descende :

_Vas-y mollo avec Shinji, il est cool mais faut pas le chercher, tu sais?

Le roux haussa un sourcil et s'immobilisa une seconde, surpris par ce conseil qui se voulait amical; et provenant d'un homme aussi froid – et qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une quinzaine de minutes – il y avait de quoi être étonné. Aussi se contenta-t-il de soupirer bruyamment et de lui répondre sèchement :

_Merci du conseil qui sert à rien!

Puis, il descendit de la voiture en claquant fortement la portière passager et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'agence, ne remarquant pas le sourire amusé de Kensei qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Kurosaki prit la direction du bureau du patron des lieux : Yamamoto. Il frappa à la porte et demanda poliment un moment d'attention au vieil homme :

_Qu'y a-t-il? L'interrogea ce dernier, stylo en main et paperasse étalé sous ses yeux. Je croyais que tu travaillais avec Hirako-san?

_En fait, il m'a demandé de rentrer chez moi, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil, comme pour montrer qu'il s'y était attendu.

_Je peux vous demander un service? Embraya Kurosaki alors, tant qu'il lui restait du courage.

_Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

Le jeune employé fourra ses mains dans ses poches d'un air gêné et baissa les yeux un instant. De toute sa vie, c'était bien la première fois qu'il mendiait pour quelque chose... Et la sensation qu'il en éprouvait n'était pas des plus agréables...

_Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser dormir ici cette nuit? Je n'ai nulle part où aller et... je vous demande cela comme un service.

Il releva ses yeux sur le visage ridé et fermé de son supérieur. Yamamoto-Sotaicho n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser filtrer ses émotions sur son visage.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Et malgré les rides qui enserraient les yeux du Sotaicho, une flamme violente animait ces pupilles.

_Impossible! Trancha-t-il enfin.

_Quoi? Mais...

_Je ne l'ai jamais fait pour quiconque ici, et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle!

Le roux se figea et fronça les sourcils, irrité et à la fois déçu. Il comptait vraiment le laisser dormir dehors?

_S'il vous plait, Sotaicho! Implora-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau du vieil homme. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi dormir ici juste cette nuit! Je ne le dirai à personne, personne ne sera au courant!

_Lorsque je refuse quelque chose, je ne reviens pas sur ma parole!

Son ton froid et cassant acheva de dissiper toute forme de courage en lui. Lentement, ses épaules de voûtant sous le poids de la déception, Ichigo retira ses mains de la surface de bois glacée et recula jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il avait espéré que peut-être... enfin apparemment, être le fils de Kurosaki Isshin n'aidait pas pour obtenir une quelconque hospitalité...

_Merci quand même, bredouilla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il soupira fortement en se retrouvant dans le couloir désert de l'agence puis décida de sortir pour prendre l'air. Malgré les bruits assourdissants de la ville, les klaxons, les moteurs et les gaz d'échappement il y trouva une échappatoire bien personnelle et reprit sa réflexion sur sa situation...

Il n'irait pas bien loin de la sorte; sans logement, sans un rond en poche... De plus l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée et son estomac criait famine.

Il traversa donc l'avenue pour entrer dans une boutique quelconque, dans laquelle il s'offrit un déjeuner à la hauteur de ses moyens : un sandwich. Il venait d'y passer pratiquement toutes ses économies, puisqu'il avait déjà dépensé pas mal de yen pour prendre ce fichu bus dans le but de retrouver Hirako-san...

Même en travaillant, il perdait de l'argent! Si ce n'était pas ironique il ne savait pas ce que c'était...

_Boulot pourrie! Lança-t-il en shootant dans une canette vide sur le trottoir.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc libre tout proche, le poids de sa situation pesant sur ses épaules et dégusta son déjeuner en silence, bercé par les bruits de la ville. Un sentiment d'insécurité l'étouffait presque, comme si le souci de ne pas avoir de logement n'était pas seulement la source de cette sensation... Il avait l'impression que toute cette ville lui était hostile, que le moindre passant l'observait à la dérobée, qu'il n'avait pas sa place sur ce banc, que même le plus petit des pigeons lui reprochait sa présence ici.

« Je deviens complètement dingue... Ça doit être la pollution », pensa-t-il en se renfrognant sur lui-même.

Mais la réalité était bel et bien là : où allait-il atterrir ce soir pour dormir? Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se trouver un hôtel de fortune... Mais avec quel argent payer? Plus il tentait de trouver des solutions plus des problèmes s'ajoutaient, c'était un cercle vicieux...

Sa seule solution était certainement de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de s'atteler à tout tenter pour se trouver un hôtel... Et même en leur proposant de travailler chez eux en retour, aucun n'acceptèrent de lui louer une chambre. Il fallait dire que les hôtels dans les quartiers de Ginza étaient largement au-dessus des prix de tout le monde...

Sa déception était aussi grande que ses espérances, il était tout bonnement coincé... ou presque. Il lui restait peut-être son contact sur ce forum, via internet, mais que valait-il vraiment?

_Arf... c'est ma seule solution...

Puis il regagna l'agence en fin d'après-midi, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à genoux devant Yamamoto et le supplier de le laisser dormir à l'intérieur même de l'agence. Ou alors, peut-être pourrait-il demander à Sasakibe, son assistant, il avait été si gentil avec lui...

Il se sentait pathétique de penser ainsi mais la vérité était qu'il...

_Hey, le nouveau!!

Ses pensées cessèrent soudain, interrompues par cette interpellation qui lui était bien destinée.

Tout juste sortis des vestiaires de l'agence, Hisagi et Abaraï avancèrent dans sa direction. Ce dernier, un large sourire aux lèvres lui lança un regard perfide qui n'échappa pas au jeune rouquin et lui indiqua de rester sur ses gardes.

_Alors, paraît que tu t'es fait virer de l'équipe d'Hirako-san? Demanda Renji, en déposant une main puissante sur l'épaule de Kurosaki, l'étreinte quelque peu agressive. Le piston ne marche pas aussi bien, hein?

_Fais attention, trop de piston tue le piston! Lança Shuuhei en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

Légèrement déséquilibré, le roux resta malgré tout planté devant eux, un regard colérique sur le visage. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à leur petit jeu, il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire sans au moins montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord :

_C'est quoi ce regard? Interrogea le rouge en fronçant les sourcils, l'air menaçant. Tu crois que tu nous fais peur?

_Sois un peu réaliste, p'tit : t'y arriveras jamais! C'est un métier bien trop dur pour toi. Tu risques de te faire mal...

Shuuhei stoppa sa marche après l'avoir dépassé et observa sa silhouette, de dos. Ses yeux noirs glissèrent sur ses cheveux oranges qu'il sembla ne pas quitter des yeux. Étrangement son regard s'attarda sur les avant-bras du jeune homme sans détailler le reste de son anatomie, comme si le brun cherchait à déceler une chose chez lui, à repérer un détail qui lui aurait échappé tout ce temps. Cependant, ni Renji – trop occupé à défier l'orangé du regard – ni Ichigo lui-même – qui tournait le dos à Hisagi – ne s'en rendirent compte.

Shuuhei observa son ami rouge resserrer un peu plus sa main sur l'épaule frêle mais cependant forte du rouquin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en observant le corps du jeune homme se tendre sous l'impulsion douloureuse...

_Renji, arrête ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton peu convaincant cependant.

_Quoi? Pourquoi? Demanda le rouge, étonné par la réaction de son collègue.

_Parce qu'on n'a pas le temps et tu sais très bien que...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Renji, en désaccord avec le brun, envoya un coup de pied féroce dans le genou du jeune Kurosaki qui s'effondra au sol dans un cri étouffé, trop surpris pour éviter le coup.

Malgré sa volonté d'éviter ces gestes, Hisagi haussa un sourcil mais n'esquissa pas un geste envers l'orangé qui, haletait, enserrant son genou dans ses mains, le visage contracté. Le rouge, fier de lui, défia son ami du regard et afficha un air satisfait.

Mais Ichigo était conscient que s'il tombait dans la violence à son tour pour répliquer, ces deux-là ne se gêneraient pas pour l'accabler auprès de Sotaicho et le faire virer...

Il était certes jeune et nouveau dans cette agence, mais pas complètement idiot. Il bouillonnait de honte et de rage mais devait se contenir, pour le bien de son objectif premier... il n'y avait que grâce à cette place qu'il pourrait devenir un garde du corps émérite comme son père.

Mais voilà, sa résistance était grande mais la jalousie de Renji également à son apogée… Ou bien était-ce son sadisme?

_Voyons si tu résistes aussi à ça, lança-t-il en lui désignant le sac de sport volumineux qui lui appartenait.

Il soupesa rapidement l'objet dans ses bras avec un sourire vicieux et s'apprêtait à prendre de l'élan pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le corps déjà à terre de Kurosaki mais quelque chose l'en empêcha...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son mouvement se stoppa dans sa course observant droit devant lui un visiteur que personne n'attendait....

_Comme c'est courageux! Du deux contre un! Yamamoto-Sotaicho adorerait ça, hein?

Ichigo se figea, son cœur effectuant un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine au son de cette voix. Shuuhei s'immobilisa également, ses yeux balayant le visage de son ami aux cheveux rouges, l'incompréhension la plus totale s'affichant sur son visage aux traits tirés.

Chacun connaissait le son de cette voix...

Le bruit sourd du sac de sport de Renji s'abattant au sol fit sursauter l'orangé qui tant bien que mal se redressa sur ses pieds en observant le nouveau venu planté non loin de là, un air colérique sur le visage et ses mains sur ses hanches de manière menaçante.

Hisagi aussi pivota sur ses talons pour rencontrer le regard haineux de l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. La silhouette carrée, le regard sûr et ce visage fermé...

_Mu... Muguruma-san! S'écria Hisagi en ouvrant la bouche, le choc creusant son visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Demanda Renji, éberlué et reculant d'un pas peu rassuré.

Kensei avança rapidement dans leur direction, ses pas décidés l'amenant directement face à Ichigo qu'il attrapa solidement par le poignet pour l'obliger à le suivre et le traina dehors.

_Mais.... attendez... attendez!! S'écria la victime qui franchissait déjà, contre son gré, la porte de l'agence.

Kensei le poussa violemment dans sa voiture, stationnée sur le trottoir, et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, ses sourcils froncés laissant penser qu'il était dans une colère noire.

Cependant, en s'adressant à Kurosaki, il ne semblait pas si haineux...

_Comment tu vas? Ces deux-là ne t'ont pas trop amoché?

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Cracha le roux, surpris et hors de lui à la fois. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous!!! Je n'ai rien!!!

Le conducteur glissa un œil peu convaincu dans sa direction et calma d'un geste la rébellion relative du jeune passager.

Ichigo sentit son corps se détendre malgré le fait qu'il en voulait à cet homme d'avoir débarqué ainsi dans l'agence... pour quoi allait-il passer aux yeux des autres à présent?

_Ne fais pas cette tête, reprit Muguruma. Je suis simplement venu te chercher pour t'éviter de crécher dehors. Je te ramène chez moi alors tâche d'être reconnaissant, hein?

_Allez crever!


	6. Raisons obscures

_Note : Voici la suite que j'ai mis longtemps à publier, désolée... Mais d'ici une à deux semaines, mes publications vont reprendre un rythme beaucoup plus soutenue ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : Raisons obscures.**

Le trajet en voiture fut étrangement silencieux et Ichigo était resté accoudé contre la fenêtre passager, le visage boudeur et les yeux à moitié fermés, ses sourcils froncés.

Le conducteur lui, n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux, sans traduire la moindre émotion et d'ailleurs ils n'échangèrent pas un regard, donnant l'impression que Ichigo avait été enlevé contre sa volonté, ce qui n'était pas forcément faux.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans un parking souterrain d'un hôtel luxueux du centre-ville, l'orangé releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, étonné de la destination qu'ils prenaient.

_Vous vivez à l'hôtel? s'exclama-t-il, surpris, alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble du véhicule.

L'homme sombre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fermer sa voiture d'un coup de bip électronique sonore, dans un mouvement du poignet étonnamment souple. Puis, sans s'adresser au jeune homme, prit la direction de la sortie du parking.

Kurosaki, quelque peu blessé par cet absence d'intérêt soudain, partit cependant à la suite de son conducteur pour se retrouver enfermé dans un ascenseur avec lui :

_On est où là? questionna-t-il.

_Chez moi...

Ichigo étira un sourire moqueur :

_Eh bin... je m'étais attendu à pire! Loger dans un hôtel luxueux ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

_Contente-toi de la fermer et nous verrons cela une fois à l'intérieur.

_Mais je...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudain, clôturant d'elle-même la phrase à peine débutée du rouquin. Les lumières étourdissantes et aveuglantes du hall de l'hôtel le frappèrent de plein fouet et il suivit religieusement son aîné à travers des salles richement décorées et les tapis rouges étalés au sol, direction le dernier étage de l'établissement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la suite qui lui servait de lieu de vie, Kensei étira un sourire sadique et déposa ses clefs de voiture sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée, satisfait vraisemblablement du silence du jeune homme, toujours aussi abasourdie.

Ce que Kurosaki avait pensé être une chambre d'hôtel était en réalité une suite gigantesque! Le petit salon qui s'étendait devant lui était étincelant de propreté et parfaitement disposé, cosy. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait.

_L'impératrice prend cette suite à sa charge, lui expliqua Kensei en allant ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Elle aime me savoir tout près d'elle. Depuis ici, je suis à dix minutes du palais impérial.

_Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ne couchez-vous pas là-bas alors?

_J'aime couper ma vie professionnelle de ma vie privée, répondit-il en sortant une cigarette. Alors, elle a insisté pour me trouver un logement digne de ce nom.

Il sortit sur la terrasse et alluma sa cigarette silencieusement. Il sembla alors au jeune roux que cet homme si solitaire tenait entre ses mains la vie d'une des plus importantes personne du monde : l'impératrice du Japon. Comment avait-il obtenu cette confiance? Il était curieux...

Le roux garda ses yeux plantés sur le large dos musculeux, immobile dans la pénombre de la nuit. Et même si l'aura sombre lui ordonnait de rester silencieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que Kensei l'avait amené ici pour une bonne raison; il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir laquelle.

Inconsciemment, il enviait Muguruma-san. Ou plutôt, il l'enviait consciemment! Être arrivé si haut, être le meilleur dans son domaine et avoir de telles personnes importantes qui vous voulaient près d'elles... c'était la reconnaissance absolue pour Ichigo.

Une reconnaissance qu'il voulait lui aussi toucher du doigt.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide!

Mais voilà, Kurosaki était une tête de mule et sa fierté personnelle lui interdisait de recevoir ce genre d'aide gratuite. Que gagnait cet homme à l'aider ainsi?

_As-tu seulement conscience de ce qui vient de se passer? lui demanda le plus âgé sans le regarder. Ces types vont t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ils vont continuer à te bizuter durement et ce sera encore pire maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis de ton côté!

Son poignet eut un geste rapide pour expulser la cendre de sa cigarette, presque nerveux, que Kurosaki prit comme preuve de son énervement.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils : parlait-il de Hisagi et Abaraï, ces deux types de l'agence...? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net maintenant : pourquoi avait-il fait cela, pourquoi l'avait-il "sauvé" et continuait-il à se comporter en protecteur avec lui?

D'un pas décidé, il pénétra sur le balcon et d'un geste précipité attrapa son hôte par le bras et le fit pivoter rapidement sur ses talons :

_Alors pourquoi être intervenu si vous saviez que ça allait m'attirer encore plus de problèmes, hein? Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé moi, et encore moins de m'enfoncer encore plus!

_Navré, je le suis vraiment, répondit l'autre, nullement affecté par la colère du jeune homme.

Pendant un long moment leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les yeux ambrés furieux plongèrent dans les petites orbes grises du garde du corps qui se contentait de l'affronter d'un regard indifférent. Aucune émotion ne semblait jamais l'atteindre, ce qui avait dont d'exciter les nerfs de l'orangé.

_Mais ça peut aussi avoir des côtés positifs. Sûrement vont-ils te bizuter plus durement, attends-toi à devoir te défendre, ça peut être très violent lorsqu'on est nouveau dans ce métier. Ce genre de types va te détester, mais le côté positif c'est que mon soutient va t'apporter du poids auprès des types du top 5. Ceux-là, ne vont pas réagir de la même manière. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils vont certainement se poser des questions sur le fait que nous nous connaissons. Shinji lui, va savoir tout de suite ce qu'il en est évidemment, mais les autres vont peut-être penser que je suis ton mentor, ou quelque chose de ce style, et tu peux marquer des points auprès d'eux.

L'orangé relâcha le bras de Muguruma et fit un pas en arrière, décontenancé par son discours. Subitement, son visage se détendit, intéressé :

_Dites-en plus, ordonna-t-il.

_Mph... Tu sais, Ichigo, dans ce métier, un simple nom peut faire pencher la balance de ton côté. Mon nom mis à la suite du tient et hop! on peut parler de toi dans les plus hautes sphères.

_Même si je n'ai jamais fait mes preuves? Même si Hirako-san m'a trouvé nul pour mon premier essai?

_Qui a plus de poids : Hirako ou moi?

Une fois de plus, la question désarçonna le jeune homme qui mit quelques secondes à répondre, avec agacement et regard noir à l'appui :

_Vous.

_Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si mécontent?

_Je veux savoir ce que ça vous apporte de me « _soutenir_ », de m'« _héberger _» et tout le reste, hein? demanda-t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous faites ça en bon samaritain!

Kensei haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté et s'accouda négligemment au balcon. Sous leurs yeux, plus bas, la ville et son remue-ménage battaient leur plein, agressant leurs oreilles, tournant leurs têtes... mais Kurosaki avait les idées plus que claires! Il voulait avoir le fin mot de tout ça, savoir ce que ce type cherchait vraiment.

_Tu penses que j'ai certainement un objectif caché? Que je souhaite me servir de toi, que j'attends quelque chose de toi?

_Oui.

_Alors désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

_Tch... Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, je ne vous croirai pas!

_Je vois.

Muguruma éjecta son mégot par dessus la rambarde et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, s'écrasant sans doute sur le béton froid et sans vie de la grande avenue sous leurs pieds. Puis, il délaissa le balcon et rentra dans la suite, retirant sa veste de costume noir et son holster de cuir, entourant ses épaules massives et lui donnant un aspect classe, comme les mafieux des années soixante que le rouquin trouvait suffisants mais oh combien élégants. Il déposa le tout dans un coffre qui se trouvait tout près de la porte d'entrée, tout cela sous les yeux du jeune homme qui l'observait avec attention.

_Tu veux ma photo? cracha l'homme en l'observant à son tour d'un œil noir.

Mais malgré son trouble passager, Ichigo était toujours aussi méfiant :

_Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse!

_Qui t'a demandé de partir? questionna l'autre en sortant une bière du mini-bar. Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu pouvais passer la nuit ici, hein? Le canapé est confortable, tu verras. Si t'es frileux, j'ai d'autres couvertures...

_Arrêtez de me considérer comme un gamin! s'écria l'autre en sentant un accès de colère s'emparer de lui. Je ne veux pas de votre aide!

_Alors, va pieuter dehors, qu'est-ce que t'attends, hein?

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent tout en observant le garde du corps avaler plusieurs gorgées de bière.

_Est-ce que c'est parce que vous avez connu mon père que vous m'aidez? C'est encore à cause de mon foutu nom de famille?

_Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerai pas aussi méchamment de mon père ou du nom qui m'a été donné.

_Ne parlez pas comme si vous connaissiez tout de moi! cracha-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé beige.

Muguruma s'immobilisa un instant, sentant dans le ton de la voix de son invité, une sorte de faiblesse. Peut-être avait-il appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

Et cette idée lui fit étiré un très mince sourire de contentement :

_Je vois. On dirait bien qu'entre toi et ton paternel ce n'est pas le grand amour, je me trompe?

_Fermez-la un peu!

Kensei déposa sa bière sur la grande table de la pièce et avança jusqu'au canapé, les mains dans les poches et le regard pétillant d'un tout autre intérêt :

_Tu crois qu'en devenant comme moi tu vas regagner son estime? Crois-tu vraiment que ton père attende ça de toi? demanda-t-il en haussant ses minces sourcils.

_Je sais très bien qu'il n'attend rien de moi. Il ne m'a jamais porté la moindre attention.

_T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi?

Ichigo releva précipitamment ses yeux dans sa direction et le dévisagea avec intérêt. Est-ce que... est-ce que cet homme connaissait son père plus qu'il ne le laissait croire?

Là, tout de suite, il lui donnait l'impression de tout connaître de sa vie, de connaître un secret que lui, ignorait. Ces yeux gris qui le dévoraient férocement voyaient presque à travers lui, comme s'il avait été transparent... Mais le visage carré se détourna bientôt et l'homme disparut pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, comme s'il avait compris qu'il venait de laisser transparaître quelque chose, ou qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Ichigo était resté muet. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui demander ce qu'il savait - s'il savait la moindre chose – et pourquoi il semblait vouloir l'aider.

Bon sang, quel but ce type avait-il? Cette question, hanta le jeune roux toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sous une couverture fraichement lavée sur le canapé de la suite.

Kensei s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans même lui adresser un bonne nuit mais ça, le jeune homme n'en avait rien à cirer.

Silencieusement étendu sur le cuir, un bras derrière la tête et les yeux collés au plafond il tournait et retournait sa rencontre avec cet homme mystérieux dans sa tête. Quelque chose clochait, il en était certain et en avait eu confirmation lors de leur dernière conversation... Kensei n'avait pas dit un mot de plus depuis qu'ils avaient entamé le sujet de son père; Ichigo était convaincu qu'il savait une chose à son propos mais quoi, là était la question.

_Pfff..., soupira-t-il tout bas en fermant les yeux, éreinté par ses propres questionnements.

Ses yeux glissèrent en direction de la double porte fermée qui menait à la chambre. Mais quoiqu'il puisse en penser, cet homme l'intriguait de façon étrange, très étrange. Il s'en sentait presque honteux de penser ainsi... et de le voir si réfractaire à la conversation n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Que voulait-il de lui au fond? Les raisons obscures de sa volonté de l'aider cachaient bien quelque chose d'inédit... c'était bien ce que Kurosaki pensait.

Et pourtant son regard glacial sur lui n'était pas si désagréable que cela, en tout cas il ne semblait pas si agressif, si haineux que le roux ne l'aurait imaginé même s'il semblait ne pas vraiment le porter dans son cœur, quelque chose lui donnait envie de l'aider et Ichigo ne pouvait que constater cette envie.

Cet homme était une contradiction à lui seul, l'empêchant de s'endormir et d'avoir une réflexion paisible. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait à ce point chez cet homme...?

Son statut? Son mystère? Son attitude protectrice? Sûrement tout cela à la fois. Et de savoir qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à seulement quelques mètres de lui, dans la pièce voisine ne l'aidait pas non plus à garder la tête froide.

_Muguruma-san..., murmura-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux à nouveau, les posant sur les portes fermées.

*** / * / * **

_Le corps à demi nu de Kensei s'étendait lascivement sur un large lit aux draps de soie blanche._

_Un bras sous l'oreiller moelleux et l'autre autour de sa taille dénudée, laissant à la vue de tout un chacun le dessin parfait et géométrique de ses abdominaux et de ses pectoraux gonflés, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un..._

_Plusieurs mèches de cheveux grises tombaient sur son visage négligemment, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil réparateur, et qu'il attendait quelqu'un au réveil. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés droit devant lui, se délectant d'une vision appétissante avec une envie non dissimulée,_

__Viens avec moi? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement envieux en bougeant doucement ses jambes sous les draps, faisant reculer son dernier rempart qui dévoila bientôt ses cuisses et un membre gonflé._

_Mais sans aucune pudeur, le garde du corps fit glisser sa main sur son torse bronzé et écarta doucement les jambes, laissant offert sa colonne de chair érigé, qui semblait dans une forme olympique_

__Viens, répéta-t-il en tapotant l'oreiller à ses côtés avec un sourire en coin. Fais pas ton timide..._

_La pression de sa main, la chaleur de sa paume, de son souffle, de son corps tout entier, de ses bras puissants entourant un corps plus frêle, son cœur qui battait la chamade, sa bouche collée contre une autre tout aussi gourmande, cette sensation si étouffante de se retrouver contre lui, de sentir son membre chaud se frotter contre sa cuisse sans honte, en sentir chaque effluve de désir s'en échappant... _

_Sentir sa poitrine s'emballer sous le trop plein de sensations, son désir gonfler et avoir l'impression que sa tête explose sous l'envie foudroyante de se donner sans hésiter à ce désir tiraillant... _

_Puis sentir enfin la chaleur caractéristique d'un liquide chaud coulant entre ses cuisses jusqu'à s'insinuer à un endroit encore plus intime : avoir tant envie d'une chose et la voir se réaliser..._

_Réveillé?

... en rêve!

Ichigo ouvrit un œil, la tête dans le brouillard et l'entrejambe palpitante, face à un Kensei déjà habillé et s'installant à la grande table du salon.

_Oh..., soupira le jeune homme en portant une main à son front.

« Ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve! » réalisa-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ce rêve érotique... mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire là? »

Muguruma feuilleta rapidement quelques documents qui se trouvaient sur la table puis se leva pour aller chercher son arme dans le coffre, là où il l'avait laissée la veille.

_Quelle heure? demanda le rouquin qui s'était caché derrière un coussin pour dissimuler son trouble - ainsi que sa colère contre lui-même - et ses joues rouges.

_5h30.

_QUOI?

Il bougonna quelque chose pour se plaindre et s'enterra à nouveau sous les couvertures chaudes. Son coeur battait encore à cent à l'heure et ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait véritablement jouit en rêvant de lui...

_Bon sang, chuchota-t-il en tentant de plonger un doigt dans la substance liquide qui parsemait ses cuisses encore tremblantes.

De son côté, Kensei observait le ver remuer sous son tas de couvertures et étira un sourire amusé tout en chargeant son arme puis la coinça dans son holster. Il décrocha ensuite le téléphone de la suite :

_Suite 85, comme d'habitude, merci.

Puis, il raccrocha et enfila ses chaussures tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à l'horloge :

_Je dois être à 6h tous les matins au Palais impérial. Il faut que je mette tout en place avec les mecs de l'équipe pour la journée.

La tête orangée émergea des couvertures et le fusilla du regard. Le rosé de ses joues s'était estompé mais son cœur battait encore très vite rien qu'à la vision du plus âgé :

_J'vous ai rien demandé d'expliquer, baka! cracha-t-il avant de ramener de nouveau les couvertures sur lui, furieux contre cet homme pour s'être insinué sans honte aucune dans un de ses rêves, sans y être invité.

_Ah non? répliqua l'autre en s'étirant avec application. Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais arriver au top, hein?

Un œil de couleur ambre s'extirpa à nouveau des couvertures, un regard noir à l'appui. Mais Muguruma se contenta de hocher la tête comme pour lui dire « qui est-ce qui a raison, hein? »

_Bien, d'accord, allez-y racontez comment vous bossez. Si vous aimez parler dans l'vide, moi j'm'en fous.

_C'est dingue comme tu es de bonne humeur le matin!

_Elle vous emmerde la bonne humeur!

_Charmant, vraiment.

Tout ce que le roux se rappela ensuite, fut des coups frappés contre la porte, une voix grave masculine qui n'était pas celle de Muguruma, puis une forte odeur de café noir. Il s'était tout simplement rendormit, tentant d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire les souvenirs de ce rêve érotique dérangeant et honteux, dont il n'avait pas envie de subir les conséquences.

Le cerveau agit parfois de façon étrange...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était plus de 8h et enfin, malgré un mal de crâne non négligeable, il repoussa les couvertures lentement avant de se frotter les yeux d'un geste magnanime. Au moins, il avait réussit à dormir un peu et finalement avait trouvé un toit. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

Il remarqua alors le téléphone dans l'entrée et un sourire large naquit sur son visage. Un sentiment étrange - de rancœur peut-être - naquit dans son esprit. Bien entendu, Kensei n'y était pour rien quant à son rêve étrange mais il lui en voulait tout de même, il lui en voulait même beaucoup pour avoir fait naître inconsciemment le désir en lui.

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la suite et le jeune homme décrocha le combiné du téléphone :

_Bonjour, suite 85. J'aimerais commander tout ce qui se trouve sur votre menu.

_T... tout, monsieur? répondit la voix hésitante d'une hôtesse.

_Oui. Vous mettrez tout sur la note de Muguruma Kensei, merci.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit et se frotta les mains. Il se rappelait la veille, avoir entendu ce type dire que l'impératrice payait les frais de location de sa suite, mais qu'il subvenait lui-même à sa nourriture et autres choses à part.

_Peut-être que quand tu verras la note salée, tu laisseras tomber l'idée de m'aider, _Muguruma-san, _jeta-t-il avec ironie.

*** / * / ***

Après avoir mangé à sa faim et avoir cassé les pieds de trois groom au total – il fallait bien trois personnes pour monter jusqu'à la suite de Kensei tout ce qui se trouvait sur le menu de l'hôtel – il rejoignit l'agence de Yamamoto, curieux de voir les réactions des autres après l'intervention de Muguruma la veille.

Il espérait que, comme l'avait dit son hôte, la nouvelle qu'il le _soutenait_ avait fait le tour des autres employés et surtout ceux du top 5. Il était curieux de rencontrer les autres meilleurs gardes du corps, curieux et impatient de voir s'ils étaient comme il se les était imaginés. Car pour l'instant, à part Hirako-san, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait les autres...

Un silence de plomb brutal s'installa dès qu'il posa un pied dans les vestiaires ce matin-là. Il était en retard et le remarqua bien au nombre d'employés déjà présents dans la pièce, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance; tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il remarqua bientôt les regards étranges qu'on posait sur sa personne, tout à fait différents de ceux qu'il s'était imaginé... Il avait juste l'impression d'être devenue une bête de cirque de par son rapprochement avec Muguruma-san. Mais c'était bien plus que cela encore; ces regards assassins donnaient froid dans le dos et il comprit que ce rapprochement venait de signer son arrêt de mort...

_Tiens, tiens, qui c'est c'ui-là? demanda tout à coup une voix moqueuse et railleuse dans son dos. Y recrute à la crèche le vieux maint'nant?

Ichigo pivota sur ses talons pour voir avancer vers lui un homme dont la couleur de cheveux restait inédite. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce nouvel individu...

_T'es muet? lui demanda ce dernier en l'inspectant d'un peu plus près.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde s'était figé. Renji et Shuuhei au fond de la pièce, ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés et se contentaient, comme tout le monde, d'observer la scène de loin comme s'ils étaient incapables d'intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit.

_Qui t'es? demanda l'orangé en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de son interlocuteur.

_Qui j'suis? répliqua l'autre en étirant un sourire sadique. J'suis l'mec qui vient de redécorer ton casier, mon pote! Et pour gratos en plus!

_Quoi?

Parmi l'assistance, des rires étouffés se firent entendre et le rouquin jeta un œil perdu autour de lui. Décidément, il se pourrait bien que ce soit encore pire que sa première journée, cependant, il ne sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son casier personnel. Son cœur fit alors un bond immense et son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

La porte, originellement bleue, avait été peinte en rose fluo et en lettres mauves s'étalaient les phrases suivantes :

« Casier de la petite pute »

« Je baise pour pas un rond! »

Estomaqué, choqué, voire même horrifié Ichigo ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

_Qu'est-ce que...? tenta-t-il, déstabilisé face à ces phrases assassines.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de comprendre, ni de terminer sa phrase; une immense claque lui arriva dans le dos et son « décorateur » de casier aux cheveux bleus enroula une main puissante autour de son cou, serrant ses doigts contre sa gorge qui agonisait déjà :

_Moi, c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et j'aime pas les nouveaux!


	7. L'arme fatale

**Chapitre 5 : L'arme fatale**

_Lâche-moi enfoiré!

Ichigo envoya valser très loin la main de Jaggerjack et recula de plusieurs pas, prêt malgré tout à se défendre contre ce nouvel adversaire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Dans les vestiaires autour de lui, les autres l'observaient d'un œil railleur et moqueur, en échangeant des messes basses.

Dans son coin, les bras croisés, Hisagi lui lança un regard mauvais agrémenté d'un sourire qui se voulait sadique. Visiblement, il se complaisait de le voir dans les ennuis...

« Je comprends maintenant ce que Muguruma voulait dire », pensa Ichigo, le cœur battant et les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Mon nom, le fait que je connaisse Muguruma... tout se retourne contre moi! »

Finalement, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas du tout le bienvenue dans ce milieu et que la tâche s'annonçait bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait prévu encore.

Grimmjow se mit soudain en mouvement, avançant d'un pas félin et léger jusqu'au casier du rouquin, un sourire vicieux sur le visage et ses profonds yeux turquoises pétillants de malice. Arrivé devant le casier en question, il y frappa deux petits coups, puis prit une petite voix fluette qui fit éclater tout le monde de rire :

_Bonjour, ici le casier de la petite pute. Je reçois 24 sur 24, et pour gratos en plus! débita-t-il en faisant bouger la porte de fer d'une main, donnant l'illusion que l'objet s'exprimait.

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent d'intensité, devant la moquerie acerbe de Grimmjow. Ichigo sentit ses nerfs lâcher et son sang bouillonner. Prêt à ne pas se laisser humilier de la sorte, il prit donc son courage à deux mains et avança jusqu'au fauteur de trouble, tenant de paraître inébranlable malgré la rougeur de son visage – dû à la honte. Sans faire attention à Grimmjow qui l'observait de près, il ouvrit la porte maintenant rose de son casier et prit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait été indifférent à ces insultes acerbes.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'était quelque peu résorbé, mais il s'évanouit aussitôt en entendant la réplique du jeune homme :

_Désolé les mecs, je crois qu'on m'attend. Ou plutôt, le numéro 4 m'attend, je rentre dans son équipe aujourd'hui.

Puis, il referma la porte de fer dans un mouvement brusque et étira un léger sourire en direction de Jaggerjack, pensant que tout était fini et que ce dernier n'oserait plus répliquer.

Mais c'était mal connaître l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui rangea rapidement ses mains dans ses poches et dévoila ses canines aiguisées dans un sourire carnivore à faire froid dans le dos :

_Tu veux faire ton malin, hein? Personne ne fait son malin ici, pigé? cracha-t-il en le poussant d'une main. Ça, tu vois, c'est mon domaine. C'est à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, moi! J'veux même pas savoir comment tu fais pour qu'le vieux te donne droit de bosser avec ceux du top 5, et tu sais quoi? J'm'en branle! Parce que sache une chose : j'suis p'tet le numéro 3 mais c'est moi qui ramène le plus de pognon au vioque alors si tu...

Mais la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit soudain violemment, coupant la phrase du bleuté. Le silence prit place dans la pièce alors qu'un visage concentré et une voix autoritaire s'éleva, une voix que Ichigo n'avait encore jamais entendue :

_Kurosaki! Ca fait trente plombes que je t'attends!

Ichigo tourna ses yeux pour apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux verts. Ce dernier semblait si jeune qu'il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait erreur! Se pouvait-il que ce gamin travaille dans l'agence de Yamamoto? Impossible! Il était bien trop jeune...

_Tiens, tiens, et maint'nant voilà Toshiro. Tu veux quoi le numéro 4? demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire encore plus mauvais, mécontent de voir qu'on coupait son sale coup au meilleur moment.

Kurosaki ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits braqués sur le jeune homme qui s'avérait être donc le quatrième meilleur garde du corps de l'agence... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire!

A moins que les apparences ne soient trompeuses et qu'en réalité, ce Toshiro soit plus âgé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais ça semblait irréaliste!

_Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type? reprit Hytsugaya, sans relever le ton désagréable de son collègue bleuté à son égard.

Ce dernier étira un énième sourire et tira violemment Ichigo par le bras pour l'envoyer valser en direction de la porte des vestiaires :

_Le v'là ton homme, espèce de nain! Profites-en pour lui mettre une balle dans la tête on en s'ra débarrasser! clama-t-il en tapant sur le casier de couleur rose. J'aime pas les p'tites putes!

Autour de lui, les autres acquiescèrent plus ou moins vivement, certains se détournant soudain de l'échange avec l'arrivée de Toshiro. Cependant, ce dernier s'en moquait éperdument; Ichigo le vit clairement lever les yeux au ciel dans une expression d'exaspération totale avant de lui ordonner de le suivre hors des vestiaires.

_Merci..., soupira Kurosaki en suivant le numéro 4 à l'extérieur de l'agence.

_Merci pour quoi? Je m'en fiche que tu sois dans le collimateur de Grimmjow. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire du bon boulot, pigé? Alors ne me déçois pas.

Son ton autoritaire et froid surpris Ichigo qui haussa les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé de se retrouver une fois de plus face à quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier sa présence. A moins que Toshiro soit ainsi avec tout le monde...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question à l'intéressé puisque celui-ci lui ordonna – encore une fois – de monter dans une berline noire garée juste devant l'agence et surtout de se taire.

Kurosaki fit ce qu'on lui demandait bien que la perspective qu'un gamin de 19 ans lui parle de cette manière ne l'enchantait guère mais après tout, c'était mieux que de se retrouver au milieu de ce vestiaire... Tout du moins c'était son impression sur le moment.

Bon sang, il commençait vraiment très mal son arrivée à l'agence, vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce Grimmjow!

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter l'aide de Muguruma-san? Il avait l'impression que cet homme l'enfonçait encore plus maintenant que les autres étaient au courant.

_Salut! couina une voix féminine, le coupant de ses pensées, alors qu'il venait de prendre place à l'arrière de la berline .

Ichigo sursauta bien haut alors que Toshiro s'était assis derrière le volant et que sur le siège passager une jeune femme rousse et souriante était tournée dans sa direction :

_Moi c'est Matsumoto Rangiku! lança-t-elle en formant un « V » avec ses doigts.

_Oh... Kurosaki Ichigo, dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu, lança-t-il en inclinant la tête légèrement.

La jolie rousse le gratifia d'un grand sourire qui le réconforta quelque peu – une première intention amicale dans cette agence ça se remarquait forcément - et interpella Toshiro d'un coup de coude, alors que le jeune homme sortait de sa place de parking avec une certaine difficulté :

_Et il est super poli en plus! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le roux du pouce. Il va faire un tabac auprès de notre cliente!

Ichigo se pencha vivement en avant pour prendre part à la conversation :

_Quel client? demanda-t-il, curieux.

_Aujourd'hui, Toshiro et moi rencontrons notre nouvelle cliente. Il s'agit de la fille unique d'un ministre fraichement nommé au gouvernement. Cet homme est particulièrement attentif à la sécurité de sa fille et veut qu'elle bénéficie d'une protection spéciale pendant un certain temps. Nous avons déjà rencontré son père mais mieux vaut rencontrer la personne à protéger et se mettre d'accord avec elle sur les termes de la protection.

_Oh je vois... Et qui êtes-vous exactement Matsumoto-san?

_Moi? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encore plus large. Je suis l'assistance de Toshiro-kun!

Le rouquin resta un instant surpris :

_Je ne savais pas que les membres du top 5 avaient des assistants.

_Ils n'en ont pas, lui répondit Toshiro d'un ton sec. Mais j'aime avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe des petits désagréments comme la paperasse ou ces trucs du genre... Même si Matsumoto n'est pas très dévouée à ce genre de travail...

_Je préfère largement l'action! lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident. Dis, Ichigo-kun, tu as une arme?

Le roux perdit immédiatement son sourire et son entrain suite à cette question. Même si la perspective que cette journée allait peut-être être meilleure que la précédente, il se rappelait que sans arme, il n'était pas un réel garde du corps.

_Non, finit-il par répondre en baissant les yeux.

_Ce n'est pas grave, le réconforta-t-elle. Quand j'ai commencé, Toshiro-kun ne voulait jamais me laisser porter la mienne. Il disait que j'étais imprudente et que je ne la méritais pas!

_Matsumoto..., grogna le jeune homme en s'agrippant au volant.

_Quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être?

Ichigo voulait en profiter. Il voulait profiter de sa bonne entente avec Matsumoto pour lui demander tout un tas d'informations :

_Dites... comment je peux avoir une arme?

_Et bien... en général, ceux qui sont en bas du tableau obtiennent leurs armes après avoir réussi une mission risquée avec l'un des membres du top 5. Vois ça comme une récompense, si tu veux.

_Vraiment?

La rousse acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête :

_S'ils sont contents de ton travail, ils t'offrent une arme. C'est le signe que tu es officiellement un membre de l'agence Yamamoto et que, toi aussi, tu peux conquérir la place de numéro un.

Ichigo retomba dans son siège en soupirant, sous les yeux compatissant de Matsumoto qui était, elle aussi, passée par cette situation de transition.

Alors il y avait encore des choses qu'il ignorait sur le fonctionnement de cette agence, des détails qui semblaient insignifiants mais qui avaient une importance capitale en fin de compte. Yamamoto-Sotaicho ne le lui avait sans doute pas révélé, songeant qu'il devait découvrir tout cela par lui-même, mais quand même...

Cela voulait dire que s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger un client, et que si un membre du top 5 ne le jugeait pas « méritant » il n'aurait jamais d'arme?

Discrimination! Même si ça semblait logique de vouloir tester les nouveaux éléments avant de leur mettre des responsabilités entre les mains.

A sa plus grande surprise, Hytsugaya ne travaillait qu'en duo avec Matsumoto-san; il n'avait pas d'équipe sous ses ordres comme Hirako-san apparemment. Peut-être se le refusait-il?

_En fait, lui expliqua Matsumoto alors qu'ils pénétraient maintenant dans un bâtiment imposant des quartiers riches, les accords de la protection se font lors de la mise en place du contrat. Mais ce cas-là est spécial puisque l'homme qui nous a engagés ne veut pas d'une protection pour lui mais pour sa fille. Suivant ses désirs et ses déplacements plus ou moins risqués, Toshiro-kun peut décider d'agrandir l'équipe de protection de deux à... à beaucoup plus!

Ils montèrent ensuite tous les trois dans un ascenseur aux vitres brillantes de propreté.

_Vu la cliente, réagit enfin Toshiro en consultant sa montre, je pense que nous serons assez de deux, Matsumoto.

_Tu vois, lança-t-elle en direction du roux. Cette décision ne revient qu'à nous... mais cette jeune fille pourra bien évidemment demander à ce qu'on soit plus, même si nous n'en voyons pas l'intérêt. C'est elle qui paie après tout.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête compréhensif. Il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Matsumoto et de faire partie de cette équipe... il lui semblait qu'il pouvait apprendre une foule de choses!

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin au quarante-deuxième étage, devant la porte d'une quelconque suite. Mais avant de frapper, Toshiro mit le jeune roux en garde :

_Pas un pet de travers ou je te découpe en morceaux! l'avertit-il. Yamamoto-Sotaicho est très soucieux de l'image que donne ses employés. Reste silencieux et observe.

_Okay, répondit l'intéressé, plus ou moins surpris par son ordre.

Une jeune fille, qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que le roux, ouvrit la porte et lança un sourire enjoué mais timide à ses visiteurs. Elle portait un uniforme d'écolière, l'un des plus réputés et plus cher de la ville et sa chevelure rousse tombait jusque sur sa poitrine très généreuse. Après avoir frappé à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'attardèrent plus particulièrement sur Ichigo qui salua poliment la jeune fille.

_Bonjour, Orihime, salua Toshiro. Je suis Hytsugaya Toshiro de l'agence Yamamoto. Voici ma collègue Matsumoto Rangiku et Kurosaki Ichigo... Il ne fera qu'assister à notre entretien.

La jeune fille sembla un instant étonnée mais salua poliment les trois visiteurs pour les laisser entrer, sans pour autant détourner ses yeux du visage d'Ichigo qui s'en trouva quelque peu gêné.

Pendant toute la durée de l'entrevue, elle ne semblait intéressé que par l'avis d'Ichigo, ne cessant de le solliciter par un regard ou tout simplement en lui posant des questions.

_Est-ce que Kurosaki-kun va me protéger lui aussi?

_Euh... non, non! répondit Toshiro en lançant un regard menaçant au rouquin. Il ne fait pas encore partie de l'agence à proprement parler. Il n'est pas encore garde du corps, plus précisément.

_Oh, je vois...

_Bien. Pour en revenir à votre trajet jusqu'au lycée qui est quand même ce qui inquiétait votre père, nous pouvons venir vous chercher en voiture. Il faudra nous fournir une copie de votre emploi du temps et nous prévenir par téléphone dès que vous aurez un peu de retard.

Ichigo observait et écoutait avec attention les gestes et les questions de Toshiro. Et même si Orihime gardait les yeux braqués sur lui, il tentait de ne pas y faire attention et de se concentrer désespérément sur la conversation.

« J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi? » se demanda-t-il en croisant une nouvelle fois son regard.

Matsumoto écoutait elle aussi attentivement, agrémentant de quelques hochement de tête certaines remarques de Toshiro. Mais apparemment, l'intérêt de la jeune fille pour Ichigo n'était pas passé inaperçue puisque Rangiku lança un sourire moqueur à Kurosaki plusieurs fois de suite.

Finalement, Toshiro et Orihime se mirent d'accord sur un agenda réglé à la minute près. La jeune femme ne désirait pas de protection dans l'enceinte de son lycée, ce qui était compréhensible, et avait réclamé une discrétion à toute épreuve ce que Toshiro lui avait accordé tout naturellement.

Quand vint enfin le moment de prendre congé de la jeune fille, celle-ci serra bien étroitement la main d'Ichigo qui se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise encore que les deux autres avaient remarqué l'intérêt d'Orihime pour lui :

_Ah... Faire du charme aux clients est certainement le plus chiant! s'exclama Matsumoto en montant dans l'ascenseur, secouée par un fou rire. C'est l'arme fatal du garde du corps, ça marche toujours!

_Matsumoto...

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait après moi, mais...

_Ce qu'elle avait? demanda Rangiku en écarquillant les yeux. Elle a simplement eu le coup de foudre pour toi, Ichigo! Estime-toi heureux si demain Yamamoto-Sotaicho n'ordonne pas que tu deviennes son grade du corps pour la vie!

Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel alors que Kurosaki prenait un air dépité.

_Ce sont des choses courantes dans ce travail, Kurosaki, expliqua-t-il. Certains clients apprécient beaucoup avoir un garde du corps agréable à regarder, et la plupart du temps, plus tu leur fais de charme, plus ils sont heureux et font appel à toi souvent.

_Ce qui signifie plus de pépettes à la fin! rajouta Matsumoto, fortement amusée pour la situation.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire..., soupira Ichigo en cachant son visage rosissant entre ses mains.

_Ne t'en fais, tu en verras d'autres, reprit le numéro 4. Orihime-chan est de bonne famille et bien élevée elle ne te harcèlera pas...

_Ha... Harceler?

_C'est déjà arrivé à Matsumoto de devoir protéger de vieux goujats qui ne l'avaient choisis seulement pour son tour de poitrine.

_C'est arrivé seulement deux fois! répliqua-t-elle, le visage contracté par la douleur.

Toshiro soupira puis se tourna vers Ichigo en croisant les bras de façon mécontente :

_Tout ça pour dire que c'est le lot commun. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça.

_Je... je ne m'inquiète pas du tout!

Cependant, même si cela le gênait, il devait avouer que l'intérêt d'Orihime pour lui était plus que le bienvenue; il lui donnait une certaine confiance.

Il se remémora alors le rêve érotique qu'il avait eu cette nuit à propos de Kensei... Peut-être que, après tout, l'attraction physique ne se commandait pas et que, même si une personne n'était pas du tout votre type, elle pouvait vous attirer.

« Arg! Bon sang, pourquoi je ne fais que penser à lui et ce rêve pourrie? » se baffa-t-il mentalement en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Il était certain, en plus de cela, que cette situation avait dut arriver un nombre incalculable de fois à Muguruma : se faire engager pour son physique... Combien de clientes – ou clients d'ailleurs – avait-il « protégé » de cette manière-là?

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas penser à ça! » s'ordonna-t-il en rosissant encore un peu plus.

Finalement, il suivit Toshiro et Matsumoto dans leur voiture à nouveau, sans rien ajouter à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Orihime.

_Où va-t-on? demanda-t-il après de longues minutes de silence.

_A l'extérieur de la ville, répondit Matsumoto, toujours aussi amusée par ce qu'il s'était passé. L'un des habitués de Toshiro nous a appelés hier pour cette course. Visiblement, il doit se rendre à une quelconque manifestation et y faire un discours. Mais il préfère être escorté par des professionnels.

_Qui est-ce?

_Ichimaru Gin.

_Ichimaru Gin? Le magnat du pétrole?

_Oui, répondit-elle en tournant ses yeux vers lui. Quoi? Tu le connais?

_Bien sûr que non... c'est juste que... je pensais que...enfin, que ce type avait ses propres gardes du corps, c'est tout.

_Tu l'as déjà vu à la télé lors de ce genre de manifestations ou dans les journaux, se baladant en ville? Ce type exècre les gardes du corps et la plupart du temps, il se défend tout seul...

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel? hurla tout à coup Toshiro en stoppant net la voiture derrière une file de véhicules anormalement longue.

Alors qu'ils avaient atteint les portes de la ville, un bouchon gigantesque les empêchait maintenant de poursuivre leur route.

Ichigo se pencha en avant pour tenter de discerner la source du bouchon, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle semblait bien trop loin devant.

_Ohlala..., gémit Rangiku en passant sa tête par la fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

De par et d'autre de leur véhicule, les gens sortaient pour évaluer la longueur du problème et appuyaient sur leur klaxon pour traduire leur mécontentement.

Kurosaki ouvrit sa porte et sortit de la voiture pour écouter les conversations des autres automobilistes autour de lui :

_Personne n'a l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe! lança Rangiku en haussant les épaules.

_Je vais aller voir, proposa alors Ichigo en se tournant vers Toshiro.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et laissa le jeune homme s'éloigner vers la source du trouble. Alors qu'il avançait entre les voitures arrêtées, zigzaguant entre les portes ouvertes, Kurosaki tentait de récolter des informations aux diverses personnes qu'il pouvait croiser, mais rien, pas un indice.

Il zigzaguait toujours entre les voitures, les portières ouvertes, les petits groupes de discussion sans récolter la moindre information lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, en dépassant une énième voiture aux portes ouvertes, une silhouette immobile attira son regard.

Figé, les yeux tournés en direction de l'origine du trouble de la circulation, cette silhouette lui semblait bien trop familière pour que son cœur ne fasse un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Ces larges épaules carrées qui cachaient les quelques rayons du soleil, bouchant la rue au jeune rouquin, ces grandes mains posées sur le toit d'une limousine brillante de propreté et ces yeux perçants pointés droit devant lui...

_Muguruma-san...


	8. Échec face au numéro 4

_Je le répète (s'il faut le faire avant chaque chapitre je le ferai!) mais suite au plagiat de "Kurenai club" je vais maintenant faire protéger mes textes par copyright. Toutes les fictions que je publie sont ma propriété exclusive, sauf les personnages qui appartiennent à Tite Kubo l'auteur de Bleach._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Échec face au numéro 4.  
**

_Muguruma-san! Muguruma-san!

Ichigo n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avançait en direction de ce type en criant son nom, en courant comme un dératé et en secouant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, tel un gosse...

Il avait certainement l'air d'un parfait imbécile – et il en avait bien conscience - mais il ne cessa pas ses gamineries pour autant. Le grand et froid garde du corps, accoudé à la portière d'une limousine noire, se tourna dans sa direction et le gratifia d'un regard congelé, visiblement bien mécontent de le trouver là et de l'entendre hurler son nom ainsi. Ou bien était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait ce matin en quittant sa chambre tout en prenant soin de laisser derrière lui une note de petit-déjeuner très salée? Mais comment aurait-il pu être au courant de cela puisqu'il n'était sans doute pas retourné chez lui depuis ce matin?

Ichigo parvint enfin à ses côtés, essoufflé et pourtant très heureux de le voir, malgré cette étrange impression étouffante qui envahissait son corps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha Muguruma alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau en direction de l'origine du bouchon de véhicules, l'ignorant presque majestueusement.

Le roux se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise, surtout que l'accueil polaire du plus âgé venait presque de lui faire oublier pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à lui. En levant ses yeux sur le visage carré de l'homme à ses côtés, sa situation empira : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son maudit rêve de cette nuit.

« Bordel », pensa-t-il, « je dois m'ôter cette pensée de la tête tout de suite! »

En effet, rêver intimement de votre logeur – très intimement même – n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour se trouver à l'aise avec lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Non, c'était même tout le contraire : Ichigo avait l'impression que son rêve érotique avec Kensei se lisait sur son visage tout entier!

Son inconfort ne sembla cependant pas se faire remarquer et le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, tentant de trouver une réplique intelligente à dire. Mais soudain, il remarqua la large limousine étincelante de propreté et fit tout de suite le rapport avec la présence de Kensei près du véhicule :

_Oh mon Dieu..., gémit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il recula d'un pas en comprenant qui se trouvait dans la voiture.

_Elle est dedans? Chuchota-t-il en direction de Kensei.

Ce dernier le repoussa d'une main puissante et lui demanda de dégager d'un ton cassant.

Puis, il s'enferma dans la voiture, très rapidement, sans demander son reste.

L'orangé resta abasourdit. C'était quoi son problème?

_Hey!

Bien décidé à le faire tourner en bourrique, il frappa des coups légers à la vitre fumée de la voiture de luxe. Celle-ci s'abaissa bientôt dans un vrombissement, et deux yeux gris clairs, lançant des éclairs le dévisagèrent :

_Va-t-en d'ici, je travaille, ne m'importune plus! Lui lança-t-il entre les dents.

_Muguruma-san? Que se passe-t-il? Lança une voix féminine hautaine dans la voiture.

Kensei tourna rapidement son visage à l'intérieur du véhicule :

_Ne vous en faites pas votre altesse...

_Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe immédiatement, répliqua-t-elle. Il faut que je sois à la maison, sinon je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec les filles... Faites quelque chose!

_Je fais tout ce qui est possible, Madame, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

_J'en doute!

Kensei remonta alors la vitre teintée de la voiture, empêchant ainsi l'orangé d'écouter la fin de leur conversation, et sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

Wouahoo! C'était bien l'impératrice qui avait parlé? Pourquoi ne la faisait-il pas sortir de là... en appelant un hélico ou un truc du genre, se demanda Kurosaki.

Mais en y réfléchissant c'était idiot de penser ainsi; l'impératrice souhaitait sûrement rester incognito. Elle aurait attiré l'attention sur elle si de tels moyens étaient déployés. Et puis, il n'y avait pas urgence immédiate, elle craignait juste d'être en retard et était de mauvaise humeur en conséquence.

_Oï! Kurosaki!

La voix de Toshiro le sortit soudain de ses songes et les yeux ambrés observèrent avec méfiance le jeune homme avancer vers lui, son portable à la main :

_Ichimaru vient de m'appeler, expliqua-t-il. C'est à cause de la manifestation que ce bouchon est né! Il est déjà sur les lieux pour son discours et nous sommes en retard!

Hytsugaya ne semblait pas dans les meilleures dispositions possibles : ses joues s'étaient rosies sous la colère et ses mains serraient nerveusement son portable qui risquait bien d'éclater en morceaux s'il ne calmait pas sa poigne.

_Il... il est là-bas? Demanda le roux, surpris.

_Oui, viens!

Toshiro lui fit signe de le suivre et commença à zigzaguer entre les voitures, cependant l'orangé ne le suivait pas. Il semblait hésiter et rappela tout à coup le numéro 4 qui n'avait pas remarqué son hésitation :

_Écoutez! L'impératrice est dans cette voiture, il faut qu'elle passe, vous comprenez?

Alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tournait vers lui en fronçant ses sourcils de manière menaçante, le roux désigna la large limousine à ses côtés.

_Et alors? Demanda Hytsugaya en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mon problème c'est Ichimaru, personne d'autre!

_Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Ichimaru de faire déplacer la manifestation pour débloquer le passage?

Toshiro fronça les sourcils et sourit sadiquement :

_Est-ce que tu comprends le sens de « manifestation » Kurosaki? Il y a des centaines de personnes qui bloquent la route en ce moment-même! Ichimaru ne peut pas les déplacer d'un claquement de doigts! Tu bosses pour l'impératrice ou quoi?

_Moi non, mais...

Il tourna ses yeux en direction de la voiture noire. Derrière cette vitre fumée est-ce que Kensei l'observait? Entendait-il ce qu'il disait? Comprenait-il ce qu'il faisait?

« Bon sang...! »

Mais que cherchait-il à faire? A aider Kensei? Pourquoi?

Pour le remercier de l'avoir héberger? Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas le remercier! Pourquoi changeait-il d'attitude tout à coup?

N'était-ce pas plutôt pour lui montrer que lui aussi, pouvait réussir dans ce métier, qu'il pouvait faire des _choses_?

Peut-être bien qu'il cherchait seulement à se faire remarquer par lui... Mais c'était totalement stupide! Kensei n'était pas celui qui le ferait avancer dans son travail, ni même avancer dans sa vie! Il n'était qu'une aide de passage et le rouquin pensa qu'il fallait mieux s'en convaincre tout de suite...

Toshiro, ne faisant pas attention à l'air perdu d'Ichigo, soupira bruyamment avant d'empoigner son téléphone portable :

_Matsumoto, appelle Ichimaru tout de suite et demande-lui de faire son discours ailleurs. Qu'il déplace la populace n'importe comment, je m'en fous, t'as compris? Je sais que toi tu peux le convaincre, il t'aime beaucoup...

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Rangiku sembla lui répondre puisqu'il hocha vivement de la tête avant de raccrocher d'un geste précipité. Il pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de Kurosaki qui sentit son cœur s'emballer et prit tout à coup peur; surtout que le regard féroce du jeune homme n'était pas rassurant.

_On va régler cette histoire tous les deux, lui annonça d'une voix profonde le numéro 4. Viens!

Et il lui ordonna de le suivre de nouveau jusqu'à la limousine de l'impératrice, et s'arrêta au niveau de la portière derrière laquelle Kensei avait disparu. Le jeune homme y frappa deux coups légers et attendit que la vitre ne se baisse. A nouveau, deux yeux gris clairs apparurent et deux sourcils se froncèrent à la vue du visage juvénile de Toshiro.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris en découvrant le visage de Kensei, et Ichigo comprit que ces deux-là devaient très certainement se connaître :

_Je voulais juste vous prévenir, Muguruma-san, expliqua le jeune homme, j'ai demandé à mon client qui se trouve dans la manifestation de faire déplacer les participants. J'espère que nous pourrons débloquer le trafic par la même occasion.

Kensei fronça un peu plus les sourcils et ses yeux dévièrent sur le jeune orangé, planté derrière celui qui était son supérieur pour cette journée. Kurosaki sentit son cœur s'emballer sous le regard perçant de Muguruma – mais pas de la même façon que face à Hytsugaya. Non, là, sous les yeux de cet homme, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'une immense chaleur l'entourait et l'étouffait tout à coup, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et embrasant son visage pour le laisser de la même couleur qu'une écrevisse...

_Oh, merci beaucoup, lança soudain une voix féminine dans le véhicule, qui n'était autre que l'impératrice, en se penchant en direction de Toshiro.

Le visage de la royale personne apparut aux yeux de Toshiro et Ichigo qui improvisèrent un salut respectueux de la tête.

_Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider, votre altesse, lui répondit le numéro 4 d'un ton respectueux.

_A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda-t-elle.

_Hytsugaya Toshiro, de l'agence Yamamoto.

_Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, je lui enverrai des remerciements pour une telle efficacité.

_Je n'y suis pour rien votre altesse. C'est Ichimaru Gin qu'il faudra remercier...

_Les voitures commencent à bouger! Fit soudain remarquer Ichigo en pointant du doigt devant lui.

Kensei leva les yeux vers lui, soupçonnant fortement le jeune rouquin d'être à l'origine de l'acte de Toshiro. Il voulut le remercier mais le trafic amena la voiture à démarrer et il n'en eut pas le temps.

Il se contenta de suivre le jeune homme des yeux, leurs regards restant accrochés pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kensei se décide à couper le contact et à refermer la fenêtre de la voiture.

Le cœur battant toujours à cent à l'heure, Ichigo soupira en observant la voiture s'éloigner lentement dans le flot de véhicules, regrettant la fin de leur échange visuel.

_Viens, allons rejoindre Matsumoto, lança Toshiro.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux la rue d'un pas rapide, l'orangé suivant le jeune homme; et malgré cette sensation étrange qu'il éprouvait, le rouquin était tout simplement content d'avoir pu – par une simple action – rendre service à l'impératrice du Japon en personne.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas remercié directement et ne savait pas que l'initiative venait de lui, il savait néanmoins que Kensei le savait, lui.

_Merci, Hytsugaya, glissa-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent rejoints Ichimaru Gin.

_Je préfère te prévenir, Kuroksaki, lui répliqua sèchement la jeune personne, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de l'impératrice ou du plus simple client, ce genre de choses n'est pas de mise dans la profession! On n'aide pas un soit disant collègue dans la panade! On doit rester sur notre objectif : la protection de notre client. Si Muguruma-san n'est pas parvenu à faire son travail cela n'a pas d'importance pour nous. Nous ne devons pas intervenir!

_Mais...

_Toshiro-kuuuuun!

Mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, coupé par un appel d'une voix criarde et enjouée appartenant à un homme au visage pâle qui avançait vers eux. Un large sourire s'étalait, très largement sur son visage et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes. Les bras grands ouverts comme pour prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, le nouveau venu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Toshiro, l'air ravie et le sourire toujours aussi large.

_Ichimaru-sama, s'inclina Toshiro, poliment. Je suis navré pour le désagrément de tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait d'un service et vous nous l'avez rendu. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

_C'n'est rien! Marmonna Gin en se frottant les mains. Je n'peux rien refuser à ma chère Matsumoto!

La rousse, présente aux côtés du garde du corps pour lequel elle travaillait, rougit violemment et sourit tout aussi largement que l'homme d'affaires. Il était vrai que Matsumoto-san était une très belle femme, pensa Kurosaki et il se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait entre Ichimaru et elle...

_Qui c'est? Demanda soudain Gin en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hytsugaya, tout en désignant le rouquin du menton.

_Oh euh... désolé! C'est Kurosaki Ichigo, il est nouveau dans l'agence. Il n'est qu'ici pour observer, ne vous en faites pas.

_Je ne m'en fais pas. Kurosaki, huh?

Ichigo réprima une grande envie de lever les yeux au ciel; son nom provoquait toujours la même réaction chez autrui, et Ichimaru Gin ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle. Ses yeux plissés s'étaient ouverts très légèrement pour observer le jeune homme mais il n'accorda pas plus d'intérêt que cela au rouquin :

_Ravie, se contenta-t-il de dire, toujours tout sourire. J'ai terminé mon discours, Toshiro-kun...

_Oh, nous sommes vraiment désolé pour le retard, embraya le jeune homme.

_Non, ce n'est pas si grave! Répliqua l'autre en tapotant son épaule. Mais là, j'ai vraiment b'soin d'vos talents. J'ai envie de rencontrer les manifestants et de marcher avec eux, mais c'est plus prudent avec vous, non?

Toshiro tourna ses yeux en direction de la foule de gens présent non loin d'eux et ses yeux reflétèrent une certaine inquiétude; à quoi pouvait-il bien penser, se demanda Ichigo. Certainement au fait que la requête de son client était tout à fait impossible! C'était du suicide que de se lancer dans un tel bain de foule...

_Vous... vous voulez défiler avec eux? Demanda Matsumoto, inquiète. Mais...

_Matsumoto! Tempêta Toshiro.

La rousse se tut après s'être vu lancer un regard glacial de la part du jeune homme.

_Je sais que ça peut être délicat, reprit Gin en portant une main à son menton, mais j'veux m'y mêler, j'aime bien les bains de foule!

_Vous auriez dû me prévenir, Ichimaru-sama. J'aurais prévu plus d'hommes...

_Non, non, vous deux c'est parfait! Répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous, de toute façon.

Ichigo se sentit tout à coup rejeté de l'échange. Pendant que Toshiro et Gin analysaient le meilleure moyen de se déplacer dans la foule de manifestants, qui apparemment provenait d'un quelconque partie politique dont Ichimaru faisait partie également – le sujet du jour était donc d'ordre politique – le jeune roux en vint à penser à Kensei.

Il espérait que l'impératrice ne lui en avait pas trop voulu pour ne pas avoir pu débloquer la situation... Il se demanda où il pouvait se trouver en cet instant; était-il rentré au palais impérial? Il se trouvait tellement ridicule de penser à lui mais en même temps, qu'y pouvait-il?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Bon sang, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour ce type en fait? Lui ne s'en faisait certainement pas pour lui... cette montagne de muscles et ce cœur de glace n'avaient d'yeux que pour la protection de l'impératrice et pour personne d'autre, se convainc-t-il.

_Oh... Kurosaki? Viens par là...

Toshiro le sortit de ses songes, encore une fois, et fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher. A côté d'Hytsugaya, une jeune home blond - guère plus âgé que le rouquin - attendait sagement et patiemment, ses mains croisées et le visage baissé, sous le regard visiblement protecteur d'Ichimaru :

_Voici Kira Izuru, mon assistant, présenta l'homme d'affaires. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il se retrouve dans cette foule, il pourrait se faire mal, hein mon petit Izuru...?

Il lui pressa gentiment le bras et le blond hocha de la tête, tel un animal soumis dont la volonté avait été réduite à néant. L'orangé fronça un instant les sourcils, comprenant déjà la relation qui unissait les deux hommes, et cela ne lui plaisait guère...

_Ravie de vous rencontrer, annonça la voix timide de Kira.

Ichigo lui répondit par un signe de tête timide, toujours trop étonné par la position de cet Izuru pour lui répondre à haute voix.

_Vous voudrez bien garder un œil sur lui pendant que je fais ma tournée, hein? Demanda Gin en tapotant l'épaule du roux.

La question de Gin étonna quelque peu le novice qui après avoir déglutit répondit positivement :

_Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

_Bien, allons-y, Toshiro-kun, Matsumoto...

Ichimaru commença à s'éloigner, Matsumoto lui emboitant le pas. Toshiro resta quelques instants en arrière et prit le rouquin à part, souhaitant sans doute lui faire quelques recommandations avant de le laisser seul :

_Tiens prends ce talkie, lui dit-il en tendant un talkie walkie qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il a une portée très importante, on ne perdra pas contact. Si le moindre problème apparaît ne tente pas de jouer les héros, et contacte-moi, compris?

_Je ne vois pas quel genre de problème je pourrais avoir en restant bien au chaud derrière l'estrade, sans bouger!

Ichigo trouvait ça ridicule. En réalité, il jouait les nounous avec le petit protégé d'Ichimaru bien à l'abri derrière l'estrade sur laquelle l'homme avait fait son discours. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été seul, autour d'eux, des organisateurs et des journalistes piétinaient, ne leur laissant pas un seul moment de répit.

Toshiro s'éloigna enfin avec les deux autres et tous les trois disparurent dans la marée humaine qu'était la manifestation. Quelque peu déçu mais à la fois confiant, Ichigo soupira pour se détendre; tant qu'à rester avec ce Kira, mieux valait entamer la conversation, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps que prendrait le bain de foule d'Ichimaru.

Mais en balayant les alentours du regard, il constata avec effarrement que le blond n'était plus là. Alors qu'il se trouvait près de lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus personne. Volatilisé!

Le rouquin sentit soudain la panique monter en lui et il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même en cherchant activement des yeux la silhouette longiligne d'Izuru, sans la trouver néanmoins.

_MERDE! S'écria-t-il en commençant à paniquer. Hey! Ki... Kira?

_Je suis là...

Assis au bord de l'estrade, derrière lui, le blond suivait du regard l'avancée de son patron dans la foule. Ichigo crut en faire une crise cardiaque... Cet imbécile était dissimulé derrière le pupitre de discours :

_Pouah... vous m'avez foutu les j'tons! Lança-t-il en portant une main à son cœur, tout en avançant dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, n'ayant certainement même pas fait attention à ses reproches. Il avait tout simplement l'air triste et solennel quelque part. Pourtant, Ichigo le trouva charmant, ses cheveux blonds balayant son front et son teint pâle rappelant celui de son patron.

Sentant une certain gêne monter en lui, Ichigo voulut couper le silence :

_Vous euh... Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour Ichimaru-sama?

_Trois ans, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

_Oh... Il semble beaucoup s'inquiéter pour vous.

Le blond tourna violemment son visage vers lui, ses yeux bleus le détaillant avec attention. Ichigo eut alors le sentiment qu'il avait peut-être dit quelque chose de travers...

_Ça se voit tant que ça? Questionna Izuru.

_Qu'est-ce qui se voit tant que ça?

_Ce que vous venez de dire.

_Qu'il s'inquiète pour vous? Demanda Ichigo en observant l'autre acquiescer. Et bien... Oui. Je veux dire, il semble se soucier de votre sécurité, ce n'est pas évident? Même si, à proprement parler, je ne suis pas encore un _garde du_ _corps_ comme vous l'entendez mais...

_Qu'avez-vous remarqué d'autre?

_Je vous demande pardon?

Kira soupira et se releva pour se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur sincère et plus douce. Sa question était légitime, pensa le jeune orangé, il cherchait seulement à savoir ce que son patron pensait réellement de lui. Pour sûr, il en était épris mais ne voulait peut-être pas se l'avouer.

_Oh..., laissa-t-il échapper. Vous voulez savoir si cela se voit qu'Ichimaru-sama tient à vous?

_Qu... quoi?

Kira écarquilla les yeux subitement, les mots prononcés par son interlocuteur le frappant de plein fouet. Ses joues pâles rosirent quelque peu alors qu'il détournait ses yeux et adoptait une attitude gênée. Kurosaki étira un sourire compréhensif :

_Tout à l'heure, il a pris votre bras en me présentant à vous. Il l'a serré, comme... comme on serrerait une personne dans ses bras, vous n'avez pas remarqué?

_Si, bien sûr mais... je ne pensais pas que quiconque l'avait vu.

_J'ai l'habitude d'être très observateur. J'ai tenté le concours d'inspecteur de police et la première chose qu'on vous apprend, c'est d'avoir des yeux partout.

Izuru haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi surpris par les remarques d'Ichigo :

_Pourtant, vos collègues ne l'ont pas remarqué..., ajouta-t-il.

_Peut-être qu'ils l'ont remarqué mais n'en ont rien dit, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit, vous?

Ichigo tourna ses yeux en direction de la foule, d'où il remarqua la chevelure flamboyante de Matusmoto-san, avançant doucement entre le public. Ichimaru Gin se tenait à côté d'elle, se penchant par moment en direction de la rousse pour lui glisser quelques mots. La chevelure neige de Toshiro apparaissait subrepticement de l'autre côté de l'homme d'affaires, mais étant donné la petite taille du garde du corps, il était impossible de clairement le discerner dans cette masse humaine.

_Je ne sais pas, je suis quelqu'un de direct. Je pensais qu'il fallait mieux vous le dire.

_Vous... vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, hein?

Devant le visage emprunt d'une profonde inquiétude et d'un réel désir d'en savoir plus, Ichigo ne put que sourire d'avantage :

_Oui, même si... même si ce n'est pas correct pour moi de parler de cela avec vous.

_Non! Surtout pas! C'est la première fois qu'une personne me dit une telle chose! Fit remarquer le blond en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, l'implorant de lui en dire plus.

_Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et que ce n'est pas une chose à dire lors d'une première rencontre, surtout d'ordre professionnelle, mais... moi aussi, je suis comme vous.

Kira fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir :

_Comme moi? C'est-à-dire...?

_J'aime les hommes.

Izuru recula doucement son visage, étonné par l'honnêteté subite du jeune homme. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant puis il soupira, certainement de soulagement. Ichigo ne pouvait lui en avoir d'être aussi inquiet, sûrement n'avait-il que peu d'expérience amoureuse avec les hommes. Et bien que le jeune orangé ne se considère pas expert en la matière il devait avouer qu'il avait déjà connu quelques déceptions...

_C'est... c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui aime aussi... enfin... vous voyez. Je veux dire, à part Ichimaru-sama mais lui, il n'a jamais été honnête avec moi. Regardez-le, il préfère se montrer avec une belle femme en public, comme Matsumoto-san par exemple.

_C'est pour cela qu'il joue ce jeu de séduction avec elle?

_Vous avez remarqué?

_Oui. C'est certainement difficile pour lui d'être un homme d'affaires public et d'avoir à cacher de telles choses, vous savez, il faut aussi le comprendre.

_Mais je le comprends! Même si Ichimaru-sama ne me dit jamais ces choses, il... il... il se comporte toujours aussi gentiment avec moi!

Kira serra les poings, frappant ses cuisses douloureusement. Kurosaki comprenait ce qu'il ressentait : de la joie mêlée à de la frustration... Dans cette société il était très difficile de faire accepter deux hommes ensemble, et c'était d'autant plus vrai pour quelqu'un comme Ichimaru Gin, de notoriété publique pour qui l'opinion d'autrui comptait énormément dans son travail.

/

Bientôt, alors que le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre Kira et Ichigo, Ichimaru fut de retour, accompagné par Matsumoto et Hytsugaya. Tout semblait s'être bien passé pour le numéro 4 et ce dernier demanda à Kira ce qu'il en était de ces quelques quarante minutes avec Ichigo.

_Tout s'est bien passé, merci.

Gin tapota l'épaule de son assistant qui se renfrogna aussitôt, et gratifia Ichigo d'un sourire qui - comme l'espérait le jeune homme - exprimait sa gratitude et non son mécontentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dense foule commença à s'éparpiller et la manifestation prit fin, lentement, ramenant un calme relatif aux rues qui avaient été bondées. Le brouhaha qui bourdonnait aux oreilles de l'orangé se calma et il retrouva enfin le bruit caractéristique de la ville : ses klaxons, ses moteurs...

_Il est temps pour nous de partir, annonça bientôt Ichimaru en consultant son agenda d'un coup d'œil rapide. J'ai quelques rendez-vous en ville...

Toshiro jeta un regard à Matsumoto qui resta muette :

_Nous pouvons vous y conduire, proposa-t-il le plus poliment du monde.

Gin marqua une pause et humidifia ses lèvres à l'aide sa langue pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant intensément à cette perspective. L'homme n'était pas du genre à aimer se montrer avec des gardes du corps, il en avait même horreur, mais ce ne fut pas l'inquiétude suite à la manifestation qui le fit accepter la proposition, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir apprécié la compagnie des gardes du corps.

_Bien, c'est d'accord, accepta-t-il enfin. Mais j'aimerais qu'ensuite vous me laissiez tranquille... Vous savez très bien combien je déteste les gardes du corps?

_Oui, nous le savons, Ichimaru-sama. Mais puisque nous devons prendre le même chemin, autant servir à quelque chose en vous y accompagnant.

L'homme d'affaires inclina sa tête en signe d'approbation puis réunit son assistant et ses secrétaires pour quitter les lieux. Ichigo grimpa dans la voiture de Toshiro, tout comme Matsumoto, et c'est en silence qu'ils suivirent de près le véhicule d'Ichimaru l'escortant jusqu'à un important bâtiment du centre des affaires de Tokyo.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et l'estomac du jeune homme gargouillait atrocement dans la voiture, si bien qu'il en fut gêné. Mais alors qu'il se demandait ce qui l'attendait pour l'après-midi, Toshiro prit le chemin de l'agence Yamamoto et tous les trois descendirent devant le bâtiment pour y pénétrer.

Dans la grande salle d'entrée, quelques personnes discutaient, des personnes que Ichigo n'avait jamais vues... Suivant religieusement Toshiro jusqu'au bureau de Yamamoto pour y faire son rapport il en fut exclue quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant pas le droit d'assister aux quelques remarques que le numéro 4 pouvait faire sur sa prestation.

Après tout, pensa le jeune homme dépité, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une quelconque attitude à juger. Il avait simplement tenu compagnie à l'assistant d'Ichimaru et à vrai dire, même un gamin aurait pu le faire!

_Mph...

Il pénétra à nouveau dans la grande salle de l'agence, seul et se dirigeant vers le grand tableau du classement des gardes du corps. Sa curiosité était toujours piquée à vif dès qu'il voyait ces noms s'étaler sous ses yeux mais cette fois-ci il ne parvint pas clairement à se concentrer sur les noms en question...

Une désagréable sensation vint le frapper alors que sa nuque le brûlait, comme s'il était observé, épié par des yeux voraces, vicieux et perçants.

Mal à l'aise, il se retourna pour observer le groupe d'hommes discutant à quelques mètres de lui, et ce fut là qu'il le vit... Cet homme qui l'observait, son regard lui glaçait le sang.

Il était sombre et solennel, ses longs cheveux corbeaux tombant sur son visage en un rideau délicat et magnifique; ses yeux marines braqués sur lui ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre, ses longs cils noirs battant régulièrement en un signe charmeur des plus envoûtants...

« Bon sang, qui est-ce? » se demanda le jeune homme, hypnotisé par l'intensité du regard de l'é de lui, plus un bruit, comme si la vision de cet homme avait soudainement fait cesser la terre de tourner. Cette sensation était étrange, intrigante, étouffante...

Mais bientôt, leurs regards se dénouèrent, coupé par la voix d'un homme qui s'adressa à l'étranger :

_Kuchiki-sama, cela vous convient-il donc?

L'étranger aux yeux marines tourna ses yeux vers son interlocuteur et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans dire le moindre mot, sans même bouger ses belles lèvres carmines. Puis, sans jeter un dernier regard à notre roux, il quitta la salle, après que les hommes avec qui il discutait l'eurent salué par une révérence polie.

Éberlué, Kurosaki observa la noble personne disparaître par la porte de l'agence et reprit bientôt ses esprits en voyant Toshiro et Matsumoto sortir du bureau du propriétaire de l'agence. Il sursauta et se précipita vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs :

_Hytsugaya-san!

_T'es bien l'seul à m'appeler « san » ici, fit remarquer le jeune homme en stoppant sa marche.

_Est-ce que vous allez me prendre dans votre équipe?

La franchise du jeune roux sembla surprendre l'autre. Matsumoto ne sembla pas trouver nécessaire d'assister à la suite de la conversation puisqu'elle disparut dans le couloir et pénétra les vestiaires, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Toshiro soupira, replaçant rapidement sur son front la grande mèche blanche qui tombait devant ses yeux :

_Désolé, Kurosaki. Mais... vois-tu, mon équipe c'est Matsumoto et moi. Je ne prends personne d'autre.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Non, en réalité il était frappé par la déception tout à coup...

_Oh...

_Bonne chance pour la suite.

Puis, le jeune numéro 4 tourna les talons et quitta le couloir rapidement, laissant le jeune homme sous le choc de son échec. Pendant quelques instants il resta immobile, un millier de pensées antagonistes se pressant dans sa tête et le rendant presque fou puis soudain, son poing s'écrasa fortement contre le mur face à lui.

_Merde..., chuchota-t-il en serrant les dents et plissant les yeux.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé faire partie de cette équipe-là!

Matsumoto-san était amicale, sympathique et lui avait appris pas mal de choses, Hytsugaya était une personne sérieuse il avait été certain de pouvoir apprendre beaucoup de choses de lui! Bon sang, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait plus que tout depuis qu'il était arrivé :

il voulait faire partie de cette équipe! Il le voulait!


	9. La solution d'Ichigo

**Chapitre 7 : La solution d'Ichigo.  
**

Ichigo avait tenté d'effacer comme il avait pu la désillusion qu'il venait de vivre et le refus d'Hytsugaya de le faire entrer dans son équipe. Il avait vraiment cru que le jeune garde du corps lui ferait une place et le rouquin avait été très déçu de savoir que ce n'était pas possible. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il ne retrouverait pas de personne aussi sympathique que Matsumoto-san et d'aussi érudit que Hitsugaya-kun pour répondre à ses questions de sitôt.

Sa chance de se voir enfin accepté dans l'agence s'envolait encore une fois, éloignant également la possibilité de recevoir un salaire qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et qui le mettait dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable.

La pause déjeuner arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru, réduisant encore un peu plus le temps qui le rapprochait de la nuit et donc de la question fatidique qui le taraudait depuis son arrivée : où loger cette nuit? Une interrogation qui en devenait existentielle.

Il dégustait un sandwich de fortune, concocté le matin même très rapidement avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel de Kensei, à l'aide de ce qu'il avait commandé à la réception pour son petit déjeuner.

Pain, beurre, bacon. Au moins là, il avait mangé sans dépenser un yen, et c'était toujours ça de gagné sur ses maigres économies.

Il soupira, dépité de ne pouvoir mieux gérer sa vie et surtout de n'être qu'un misérable sans-abris devant abuser de l'hospitalité d'autrui. Il repensa quelques instants à celui qui lui avait proposé un logement sur internet, là où il avait posté une annonce modeste; mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions étant donné le nombre de pervers qui pouvait pulluler sur la toile.

Néanmoins, il y avait un point sur lequel il ne reviendrait pas : hors de question de retourner chez Muguruma! De toute façon, quand celui-ci découvrirait le montant de sa note de petit-déjeuner il le jetterait dehors et refuserait de l'aider à nouveau. Mieux fallait trouver une autre solution et si possible sur le plan de la durée.

Il termina son déjeuner tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire cette après-midi. Personne ne se trouvait à l'agence, tout le monde travaillait et lui restait là... abandonné comme une vieille chaussette.

_Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ichigo?

Sasakibe pénétra dans la pièce et avança vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant. Il sortit le jeune homme de ses songes et porta sur lui un regard inquiet. Le bras droit de Yamamoto dégageait une aura paisible et singulière, et le jeune roux devait avouer qu'il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, comme auprès d'un ami ou d'un confident. Et il était certainement la seule personne à lui faire éprouver cela dans cette ville.

Ichigo déposa ses yeux sur le visage ridé de l'homme et soupira :

_Oh... je... je réfléchissais.

_Ça avait l'air très intéressant, fit-il remarquer.

Le roux haussa les épaules de manière défaitiste, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur sa pauvre personne.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit Sasakibe en fronçant ses sourcils blancs.

Kurosaki soupira encore une fois. Sasakibe était bien le seul ici bas qui montrait un peu de compassion pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas profiter outre mesure de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance de cet homme, cependant, il n'avait rien à perdre en lui posant quelques questions :

_Est-ce que... est-ce que vous savez s'il est possible de demander une avance sur salaire?

_Ichigo, tu es en période d'essai, lui fit-il remarquer, une lueur réconfortante aux fonds des yeux. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas le demander, ça ne serait pas sérieux.

_Mais je ne possède rien! répliqua l'autre en sentant la colère et l'impuissance monter en lui. Je ne peux pas me payer à manger, je ne sais pas où dormir...

_Ton père ne peut pas t'aider?

_Mon père? Tch... Non, impossible.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs posa sa main sur son front et sembla réfléchir à la situation. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure condition qui soit :

_Je suis navré, Ichigo mais...

_Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser dormir ici cette nuit?

La question subitement posée, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, réduisit l'homme au silence quelques instants.

_Raah... C'est que...

_S'il vous plait! Soit c'est ça, soit je dors dehors! implora le rouquin en joignant ses mains comme pour supplier son interlocuteur.

_Où as-tu dormi la nuit dernière?

_Chez... une connaissance, répondit-il, jugeant tout à coup qu'il ne fallait mieux pas révéler qu'il connaissait si étroitement Kensei.

_Alors demande encore à cette connaissance, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

L'orangé secoua la tête, à nouveau dépité :

_Je ne peux pas! S'il vous plait, c'est ma seule solution. Je ne le dirai à personne, je me cacherai et je ne dérangerai personne...

_C'est que... Si Yamamoto-Sotaicho venait à l'apprendre, je suis mal, vois-tu.

_S'il me découvre, je ne dirai pas que vous êtes impliqué! promit-il en s'approchant de l'homme âgé, les yeux larmoyants. Je dirai que vous n'étiez pas au courant, que je vous ai berné et que vous avez quitté les lieux sans savoir que j'étais là pour la nuit!

_Il est vrai que je suis celui qui ferme l'agence le soir et que je ne vérifie pas toujours si quelqu'un se trouve ici alors...

_Je vous en prie! implora-t-il de plus belle.

Sasakibe soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais le cinéma que lui faisait le jeune homme depuis quelques secondes l'avait touché au cœur. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et l'homme dodelina de la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser l'orangé sans domicile pour la nuit :

_Bien, chuchota-t-il, mais juste pour cette nuit, compris?

_Oh merci beaucoup! s'écria Ichigo en étirant un magnifique sourire de soulagement.

Il était si heureux qu'on l'aide enfin un peu qu'il serra le vieil homme dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait un fils à son père.

_Je vous promets de trouver une solution dès demain. Vous me sauvez la vie!

Sasakibe soupira dans les bras du jeune homme et étira un léger sourire :

_Si je n'avais pas connu ton père je n'aurais certainement pas accédé à ta requête. Mais j'estime que tout le monde a besoin d'un coup de pouce...

_Surtout lorsqu'on arrive dans ce métier. C'est très dur...

Ichigo coupa l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec le vieil homme et baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur, certainement par pure honte. La vérité concernant son paternel s'affichait devant lui et le confrontait à une réalité difficile; si seulement Isshin avait été là pour lui donner des conseils, ou ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux tuyaux pour bien commencer dans le métier, il n'en serait pas là.

Mais voilà, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et ça, le jeune homme le savait plus que bien, il s'y était fait.

_Tu dois te reprendre, Ichigo, le réconforta Sasakibe. Bon nombre de gardes du corps sont passés par ta situation avant toi et s'en sont sortis. Il est toujours possible de trouver des solutions si l'on a vraiment envie, tu sais.

_J'ai la volonté de m'en sortir, assura le jeune homme.

_Alors dans ce cas, tu y arriveras, lui assura-t-il en retour, en passant une main dans les cheveux orangés.

Ichigo savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait tout simplement se prendre en main, devenir adulte et se débrouiller seul. Après tout, il devait en passer par là pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : réussir dans ce métier.

* * *

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à guetter le moindre employé de l'agence - plutôt haut placé, au diable l'avarice! - pour lui demander de le prendre avec lui, Ichigo essuya trois refus. Le premier de la part d'Hirako-san qui refusa de le reprendre dans son équipe tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait d'autres preuves. Il se montra assez dur avec lui mais lui certifia que c'était pour son bien.

Le blond pouvait se montrer hautain avec lui mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il avait un mauvais fond; Shinji faisait seulement son travail le mieux possible et c'était tout naturel qu'il lui refuse sa requête.

_Tu comprendras quand tu s'ras grand! avait-il ajouté en étirant un sourire moqueur. En attendant, moi j'me tire j'ai fini ma journée! Ciao la fraise!

Kurosaki avait senti ses nerfs lâcher face aux grands yeux bleus joueurs de Shinji mais n'avait pas cédé à ses piques; sans doute avait-il bien fait.

Ensuite, il soudoya Matsumoto-san de tenter de convaincre Hytsugaya de le prendre avec lui - encore une fois - mais la jeune femme lui affirma qu'elle avait déjà tout tenté. Elle ajouta même que : « lorsque Toshiro-kun a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs! ». Toujours bon à savoir.

Enfin, il tenta même sa chance auprès d'un membre de l'équipe de Kyouraku-san, une jeune femme brune à lunettes, dans le genre plutôt désagréable. Celle-ci lui assura que jamais le numéro 1 de l'agence ne prendrait avec lui un jeune incapable dans son genre, qui n'avait aucune expérience dans ce travail.

_Et change de coloration, ça fait mal aux yeux! se permit-elle d'ajouter en s'en allant.

Bref, il était au point de départ, désespérément incapable de faire ses preuves avec le moindre membre du top 5.

Mais il n'avait plus le choix, il réfléchirait à son avenir dans cette agence le lendemain. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était pouvoir dormir tranquillement à l'agence et cogiter pour une nouvelle solution pour sa prochaine nuit, qui arriverait certainement plus vite qu'il ne l'espérerait.

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville, l'agence avait fermé ses portes et Sasakibe n'avait toujours pas quitté son bureau. Sans doute s'efforçait-il de rester absorbé dans son travail pour ne pas remarquer la présence du rouquin.

Ce dernier pénétra dans le vestiaire de l'agence, bien décidé à y rester pour la nuit, dans un coin reculé de la salle là où un fauteuil défoncé de couleur bleu marine trônait, sans vraiment qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

Sa veste faisant office de couverture, le rouquin se roula en boule sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, le silence de l'agence le berçant très rapidement dans un léger sommeil alors que 23h sonnaient à la pendule de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo fut réveillé en sursaut par des éclats de voix lui parvenant très distinctement. Plusieurs personnes venaient d'entrer dans les vestiaires et Kurosaki se tapit un peu plus dans son coin alors que la lumière illumina la salle tranquille.

_... arrête c'est vraiment la classe!

_Il va en être vert de rage!

Le rouquin sentit sa chance tourner; il avait reconnu ces voix et elles n'annonçaient rien de bon pour lui. Il se contenta de se faire tout petit, arrêtant même de respirer pendant quelques secondes pour augmenter ses chances de rester dissimulé, mais vraisemblablement la roue n'était pas prête à tourner en sa faveur :

_Oh... Un insecte sur MON fauteuil! lança une voix désagréable qui fit grincer les dents du jeune homme.

Il se redressa en soupirant, retirant la veste qui couvrait ses jambes pour découvrir, planté devant lui, un Grimmjow Jaggerjack au regard perçant et au sourire victorieux.

C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en cette soirée, mais le destin avait tendance a être plus que capricieux avec sa pauvre personne, et s'acharnait à jouer les sadiques avec lui. Ichigo savait que le bleuté ne l'appréciait guère et que se retrouver face à lui ce soir signifiait, ni plus ni moins, qu'il allait à l'encontre de gros problèmes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? demanda Renji en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Jaggerjack.

Kurosaki le fusilla du regard, ne pouvant rêver mieux que de trouver ses trois bourreaux des premiers jours : Grimmjow, Renji et Shuuhei, tous les trois face à lui, le défiant d'un regard vicieux.

_Bonne question, approuva Shuuhei. Alors, on fait pas dodo avec Muguruma-san?

_Peut-être bien qu'il t'a largué, hein? lança le bleuté en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Les deux autres étirèrent des sourires mauvais que Kurosaki se pressa de faire disparaître :

_Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, on n'est pas ensemble! grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il le savait! Il l'avait su que ça lui causerait de gros problèmes cette histoire avec Muguruma... Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher! Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Et maintenant il était dans la merde!

Grimmjow découvrit ses canines aiguisées en un sourire satisfait, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le forcer à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, une réplique bien cinglante au bord des lèvres :

_Oh... c'est trop mignon, il défend son... tiens comment on pourrait appeler le mec d'une petite pute?

Renji laissa échapper un rire mais Hisagi ne riait pas; visiblement le rapprochement entre Ichigo et son idole Muguruma lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge :

_Tu n'es qu'un petit profiteur, cracha-t-il alors. J'espère que Muguruma-san se rendra vite compte qu'il perd son temps avec toi... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse... avec toi!

_Hey! Je viens de vous dire que lui et moi ce n'était pas comme ça! protesta vivement l'orangé.

Il serra les poings. Alors c'était vraiment comme l'avait dit Muguruma-san... On le prenait en grippe parce qu'il avait cet homme de son côté et parce qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble?

Qui s'était mis en tête une idée pareille?

_On s'est demandé, expliqua alors Grimmjow, comment un mec aussi respectable que lui pouvait s'abaisser à trainer avec un type comme toi. Et on a trouvé : c'est sûrement parce que tu dois pas être bien coriace à foutre au pieux... Remarque, à la place de Muguruma-senpai, j'aurais fait exactement pareil.

Le bleuté se pourlécha les lèvres, à l'image d'un chat qui venait d'engloutir un repas copieux, et se pencha au-dessus du fauteuil, son visage surplombant celui du jeune homme en colère. Il attrapa son menton dans sa main et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

_Ça doit être confortable de profiter d'un homme respectable, riche et puissant, hein Kurosaki? demanda-t-il.

_Je te préviens que si tu fais la moindre chose déplacée envers Muguruma-san, je me permettrai de te faire dégager d'ici à grand coup de pied au cul! ajouta Shuuhei dont le regard enragé laissait voir toute sa jalousie.

_Connards!

Le bleuté étira un nouveau sourire, son visage se rapprochait toujours un peu plus près de celui d'Ichigo, prenant un plaisir sadique à le torturer psychologiquement. Mais Kurosaki n'était pas prêt à reculer, s'il devait affronter ces types il le ferait.

_Peut-être que tu as quelque chose de spécial, spécula le numéro 3, en reniflant les cheveux oranges grossièrement. Ou alors, peut-être que là, tu as encore le goût de son sperme sur ta langue...

Ichigo retint son souffle alors que la langue de Jaggerjack passait sur ses lèvres dans un ronronnement satisfait. Son corps s'était soudain figé, complètement abasourdie par les actes du bleuté, le muscle humide traçant un chemin escarpé sur la bouche rosie de Kurosaki chatouillait avec délectation les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis, la langue du turquoise poussa bientôt entre les lèvres closes du roux pour atteindre sa propre langue. Ce dernier se laissa faire, de toute façon il n'avait rien à gagner à le repousser, à part se le mettre à dos un peu plus.

Et il laissa Jaggerjack dévorer sa bouche. Littéralement. Sans le repousser. Sans traduire une seule émotion sur son visage. Il le laissa l'embrasser sauvagement, lui mordre la langue, les lèvres, l'assaillir de baisers, grogner tel un animal contre ses dents, pourlécher sa lèvre supérieure et enfin reprendre son souffle dans un soupir rassasié.

_Muguruma-san doit vraiment bien s'amuser avec toi, regarde comme tu es obéissant, fit remarquer Renji avec un sourire en coin.

_Un vrai petit toutou! Peut-être qu'on devrait dire à Muguruma-san que son toutou s'est fait lécher par un autre, tu ne crois pas Grimm? proposa Shuuhei avec un air grave.

Le bleuté termina de goûter et de lécher la bouche du jeune homme, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais avec jubilation, puis relâcha la jeune recrue en soupirant :

_Mmm... Non. Laissons notre petite nouvelle le lui annoncer tout seul, hein? lança-t-il avec un regard malsain et un sourire sadique.

Visiblement, le baiser lui avait plu. Il se pourléchait les babines, tel un félin affamé, goûtant et re-goûtant la salive d'Ichigo sur ses papilles. Et Jaggerjack s'en trouva satisfait, il lui en fallait peu pour s'amuser mais il devait avouer qu'avoir l'amant de l'incroyable garde du corps qu'était Muguruma Kensei à sa merci devenait extrêmement excitant... Il n'était même plus certain de pouvoir se retenir après y avoir goûté de cette façon.

_Vous n'avez qu'à le lui dire vous-même! répliqua l'orangé en quittant le fauteuil et en faisant face à ses détracteurs. C'est lui qui a voulu m'aider!

_C'est ça! En attendant c'est pas lui qui a présenté son cul pour se faire prendre : ça c'est bien toi!

_CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ!

Cette fois-ci c'en fut trop pour Kurosaki. Animé d'une rage qu'il savait pourtant préjudiciable à son égard, il leva son poing pour tenter de frapper Grimmjow.

Mais il avait peut-être oublié un détail : l'homme en question était un garde du corps rodé, le numéro trois de la maison... Aussi, celui-ci évita très facilement son coup, sans même un effort notable, et le corps du roux tomba en avant, rattrapé par Renji et Shuuhei qui l'empoignèrent fermement par les bras.

_Tu fais pitié, lui souffla Grimmjow en tirant ses cheveux très forts.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui coupa sa respiration.

« Bordel... Est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout ça? » se demanda-t-il, son visage contracté par la douleur.

Le rouquin cherchait à se débattre, à se défaire de leurs poignes, mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses trois agresseurs le trainèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'agence et le poussèrent sur le trottoir sans délicatesse aucune, laissant Kurosaki retomber lourdement sur le bitume dans un bruit douloureux.

_Allez, pionce avec les claudos, comme un rat!

Et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans l'agence en éclatant de rire et se félicitant mutuellement pour leur méfait.

Ichigo releva son visage du bitume humide et froid et gémit douloureusement. La rue était déserte, ou tout du moins les rares passants faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. De plus, il avait heurté le sol assez lourdement et son coude le faisait souffrir affreusement. Sans doute était-ce seulement la dureté du choc, tout du moins, il espérait que cette blessure n'était pas grave.

Mais la réalité était bien plus dure : il ne pouvait plus dormir ici maintenant et il ne pourrait certainement plus se retrouver face à ces trois là sans subir une nouvelle forme de violence.

_Et merde..., marmonna-t-il en se relevant, se tenant le coude avec une grimace.

Cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner l'idée du siècle, il dut admettre qu'il était tombé bien bas cette fois-ci : il n'avait plus aucun autre moyen...

* * *

Kurosaki frappa trois coups légers à la porte étincelante de propreté face à lui. Le corps meurtrit et le visage blême, son coude le faisait encore souffrir et ses vêtements s'étaient déchirés sous le choc. A l'accueil de l'hôtel on lui avait même interdit l'entrée et il ne devait son salut qu'à la réceptionniste qui l'avait reconnu et qui lui autorisa l'accès jusqu'à la chambre de Kensei.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attente :

_Bonsoir, articula le roux, mal à l'aise.

Mais visiblement, le visage qui l'accueillit ne semblait pas ravie. Muguruma Kensei poussa un soupir et se contenta de brandir devant son visage une note particulièrement salée : celle du petit-déjeuner du jeune homme. Il avait l'air particulièrement en rogne, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe et il avait sans doute attendu patiemment l'arrivée du rouquin, depuis que la réceptionniste l'avait annoncé.

Et Ichigo sut qu'il avait accepté de le faire monter seulement pour pouvoir lui faire la remontrance du siècle :

_C'est quoi ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Ichigo inspira profondément, il savait qu'il revenait la queue entre les jambes, après lui avoir fait une telle chose et que ce n'était pas franchement appréciable :

_C'est une note.

_« _C'est une note _»? répliqua l'autre, ses sourcils se fronçant violemment. Tu as commandé tout ce qu'il y avait sur le menu! Tu n'as quand même pas tout mangé, si?

Le ton colérique de Kensei rendit mal à l'aise Kurosaki, il savait qu'il était en tord.

_Non. J'ai mangé beaucoup mais pas tout. J'ai fait un sandwich pour mon déjeuner avec certains restes et j'ai jeté le reste.

_Tu as je... Bon sang!

Kensei semblait hors de lui. Ses mains froissèrent le papier qu'il avait en main pour en faire une boule de papier qu'il lança au visage d'Ichigo, sans délicatesse aucune.

_Tu as un sacré culot de revenir ici après ça! tonna-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Et tu crois quoi encore? Que je vais t'héberger encore une fois? Tu te fous de moi?

_Vous auriez pu au moins me remercier pour ce matin...

_...

_Le bouchon, l'impératrice et Toshiro, on vous a libéré le passage!

Il savait que ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur des arguments mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu en tête à ce moment précis.

_Oh oui c'est vrai, concéda Muguruma. Merci. Voilà tu es content, maintenant, dégage!

_Attendez!

Kurosaki plaqua sa main contre la porte qui allait se refermer devant lui. Les yeux gris clairs lançaient des éclairs, mais le roux n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber :

_Je sais que j'ai abusé de votre hospitalité, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller et... vous avez dit vouloir m'aider!

_Plus maintenant... Tu es un emmerdeur!

_Je sais!

Il y eut un court silence. Muguruma baissa la tête, visiblement abattu et déçu. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir de fatigue - ou bien d'impatience - et détourna son visage du jeune homme, comme s'il avait honte de son attitude :

_Je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi, je suis crevé par ma journée, et il est déjà tard.

_Je suis désolé. Laissez-moi juste le canapé, je ne vous dérangerai pas, c'est promis.

Kensei baissa les yeux, n'osant pas encore le regarder, prêt à lui jeter une réplique acerbe mais il n'en fit rien. Il releva enfin ses yeux sur le jeune homme pour remarquer avec étonnement le coude ensanglanté de son visiteur. Il hésita un instant, clairement surpris, puis posa la question :

_Que t'est-il arrivé?

_Rien..., répondit l'autre en détournant les yeux.

Mais la main forte et vigoureuse de Kensei attrapa son bras et il observa avec intérêt la blessure qui le piquait depuis toute à l'heure.

_Tu es tombé? questionna-t-il, de plus en plus suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

_Tu as un sacré culot, tu sais ça? rétorqua-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Un lourd silence tomba. Kensei observait maintenant le visage du plus jeune avec intérêt, comprenant pertinemment que celui-ci lui mentait.

_Ils s'en sont pris à toi, c'est ça? Ils t'ont fait payer le fait que tu me connaisses?

_Non, c'est...

_Ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que je dis la vérité. Ton coude a besoin d'être soigné...

Ichigo retira rapidement son bras de la main de l'homme face à lui, le visage tordu par la honte et la douleur :

_Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié!

Mais alors qu'il crut que Muguruma allait tout simplement lui refermer la porte au nez, celui-ci se détourna pour le laisser pénétrer dans la suite. Kurosaki resta immobile, étonné par ce revirement de situation. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait obtenir de l'aide, pas en étant blessé et en inspirant la pitié chez cet homme qu'il n'avait fait qu'abuser depuis qu'il le connaissait...

La main de Kensei se leva pour lui désigner le salon, l'invitant silencieusement à entrer, ses yeux plantés sur lui gravement. Ichigo hésita à nouveau puis sur un coup de tête, pénétra enfin dans la suite du garde du corps.

Cachant son coude endoloris aux yeux du propriétaire de l'endroit, le roux l'observa disparaître dans la chambre puis revenir vers lui avec ce qui semblait être une trousse de secours.

_Viens là, lui ordonna le plus âgé en prenant place sur le canapé.

_Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne.

_Viens ici où c'est moi qui viens te chercher! répliqua-t-il durement.

L'orangé le fusilla du regard, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible auprès de cet homme et il ne voulait pas qu'il le soigne non plus. Mais il était chez lui et il lui semblait qu'il ne voulait que l'aider, même si Kensei avait l'air particulièrement agacé par son comportement.

_Bien, tends ton bras.

Ichigo prit place à côté du garde du corps et tendit son bras – avec réticence néanmoins – pour recevoir les premiers soins. Le désinfectant le piquait horriblement mais il tint bon, surtout que Kensei ne prenait pas de gants et s'amusait à le voir tressaillir à chaque fois qu'il appliquait l'alcool sur ses chairs abimées.

_Maintenant je dois savoir : qui est responsable de cela?

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le dire.

Kensei eut un rire sadique.

_Dans ce cas, laisse-moi deviner. Qui pourrait être assez jaloux de te voir si proche de moi...?

L'orangé détourna le visage, sentant ses pommettes s'enflammer à l'entente de la phrase de son voisin. Proches ils l'étaient... Si proches que le rouquin s'était amusé à faire des rêves intimes à son propos.

« Quel imbécile je suis! »

Et maintenant il était mal à l'aise face à lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce rêve stupide lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

_Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ces deux imbéciles comme la dernière fois? spécula-t-il avec une grimace.

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Ils n'étaient pas seuls...

_Qui d'autre? s'enquit Muguruma dans un soupir atterré.

L'orangé ignorait s'il faisait bien de tout lui avouer ou non, mais après tout Kensei avait dit vouloir l'aider, il était donc de son côté, non?

_Grimmjow...

Le plus âgé prit son visage entre ses mains, soupirant très longuement, et le rouquin comprit qu'il se faisait clairement du soucis.

_Je vois, finit-il par lancer. Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un sacré client. Tu vas devoir encaisser.

_Je sais ça.

Un silence étrange tomba et Kensei observa étroitement le jeune homme à ses côtés, comme s'il sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

_Quoi d'autre?

_Comment ça _quoi d'autre_? s'écria l'autre en sursautant légèrement pour se décaler de son hôte, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

_Ton comportement me laisse penser très fortement qu'il s'est passé autre chose.

_Rien! répliqua l'autre, fortement gêné.

_Dis-le!

_Non!

_Harcèlement moral? Arf, j'imagine que c'est déjà le cas. Harcèlement sexuel?

Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds, tournant soudain le dos à Kensei dans un accès de rage incontrôlable dicté par la honte qui gagnait tout son corps.

_Pas du tout! s'écria-t-il.

_Attouchements?

_NON!

_Viol?

_NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS? hurla-t-il à s'en casser la voix. IL M'A JUSTE EMBRASSÉ!

Le roux reprit sa respiration difficilement, ses yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire... Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Kensei allait penser de lui maintenant? Il voulait mourir...

Il dissimula son visage entre ses mains et Kensei leva les yeux au ciel :

_Si ce n'est que cela. Ils auraient pu faire bien pire! _Il_ aurait pu faire bien pire..., commenta-t-il, soulagé. J'ai connu un tas de nouveaux traumatisés par Jaggerjack...

_Quoi?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, retrouvant un semblant de contrôle, sa gêne s'étant partiellement envolée.

_Oh la plupart du temps il ne s'agit que de harcèlement moral bien sûr, mais Jaggerjack aime aussi se faire des petits plaisirs.

_S'il vous plait n'en dites pas plus! le stoppa Kurosaki qui voulait s'interdire de s'imaginer torturé par le bleuté.

Kensei soupira, voulant bien terminer la conversation ici. Il concédait volontiers à tout le monde qu'il n'était guère en bons termes avec Jaggerjack, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait accepter la façon qu'il avait de se comporter. Et en voyant le jeune rouquin blessé, il avait pensé au pire... Il referma d'un geste rapide la trousse de secours qu'il avait amenée, puis quitta le canapé pour aller s'installer à la grande table du salon. Il croisa ses bras puissants sur son torse et étendit ses jambes fatiguées devant lui. Kurosaki arbora une expression étonnée : attendait-il quelque chose de lui, là maintenant?

Un remerciement, certainement...

_Merci, pour les soins, annonça-t-il d'une voix timide.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ta gratitude pour ça. Mais je te préviens, t'héberger une fois c'est du dépannage, deux fois, j'accepte encore, mais trois, c'est de l'abus, t'as compris?

Ichigo inspira profondément et retira ses chaussures, prenant ses aises comme s'il était chez lui :

_Oui, c'est compris.

Il l'avait bien compris depuis le début et c'était sa faute s'il s'était mis cet homme à dos. Il s'en voulait maintenant; si seulement il n'avait pas été si stupide! Mais le mal était fait, et il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de tenter de se racheter.

_J'aimerais vraiment trouver un logement, mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant.

_Tu comprends ma position, n'est-ce pas? Je me trouve déjà très sympathique d'accepter de te reprendre après l'irrespect que tu m'as montré...

_Je sais.

Ichigo savait bien qu'il n'était pas en position de force et qu'il devait trouver une solution rapide à son problème. Kensei était certainement le seul qui puisse l'aider...

_Et si... si je trouvais un moyen de vous dédommager, vous me laisseriez rester ici?

Muguruma haussa un sourcil, prouvant par là son intérêt nouveau :

_Tu as de quoi me payer un loyer?

_Non, je n'ai rien. Pas un yen, répondit-il en secouant sa tête.

Kensei hocha la tête, ses yeux balayant la grande chambre qui n'était pas séparée du reste de la suite. Il observa un instant le jeune roux toujours assis sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de lui :

_Tu as un quelconque objet de valeur que tu pourrais me donner? Parce que je ne compte pas te laisser rester ici gratos!

_J'ai bien compris, et je vous comprends parfaitement. Mais je ne possède pas d'objet de valeur...

_Pas de bijoux, de montre, de... n'importe quoi?

_Non, rien. A part...

_A part? répéta l'autre, intéressé.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, sentant les battements de son cœur s'intensifier tout à coup. La solution qu'il avait trouvée était ridicule, mais c'était bel et bien le seul moyen qu'il avait en sa possession.

Il croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses et capta le regard gris de son logeur pour s'y plonger avec intensité. Après tout, lorsqu'il repensait aux paroles de Grimmjow, de Shuuhei et de Renji il ne pouvait que tenter d'y trouver un point positif, une chose à en retirer. S'ils pensaient l'avoir traumatisé pour de bon, le rouquin lui, préférait à penser que le surnom vulgaire que Grimmjow lui donnait était tout simplement une solution évidente :

_Je n'ai rien à offrir... A part moi.

* * *

_Apparemment, Ichigo commence à trouver des solutions à ses problèmes on dirait... XD_


	10. Premier allié

_Note : Désolée à tout le monde pour ce retard. Je suis en vacances actuellement donc j'écris beaucoup moins. Mais je continue à écrire quand même ^^ Je bosse sur la suite d'Hystéria..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : Premier allié.**

Un silence des plus étranges – et pas des plus agréables – tomba tout à coup sur la suite du garde du corps.

Kurosaki frissonna un court instant, se rendant alors compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise, et remarquant que son interlocuteur avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, sa belle assurance envolée à nouveau face au regard inquisiteur de Muguruma et la montagne insurmontable qu'il représentait.

Pour dire vrai, le rouquin venait de jouer sa toute dernière carte face à la personne qui avait montré le plus de bonne volonté à vouloir l'aider. Il ignorait si sa solution était la meilleure, si elle n'était pas déplacée ou même totalement démesurée, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Tout reposait à présent, entre les mains de Muguruma.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, toujours immobile sur son siège, installé à la table du salon, crut qu'il avait rêvé pendant un instant, ou que le plus jeune se moquait de lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, observant le visage quelque peu torturé face à lui et plaqua soudainement sa main contre son front, éclatant d'un rire franc :

_A quoi tu joues là?

Le garde du corps replia ses jambes sous sa chaise pour pouvoir se plier en deux, ses bras croisés sur son estomac, tant son fou rire était violent. Ses épaules musclées étaient secouées de soubresauts et il ne parvenait pas à retenir les rires qui sortaient de sa bouche, devant un Ichigo médusé.

_Att... attends deux secondes! reprit l'homme aux cheveux gris, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Tu... tu parles de te prostituer?

Au mot fatidique ses rires cessèrent et il se redressa, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme presque impassible.

Kurosaki sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement à l'entente du mot employé par Kensei. Bien entendu, c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait proposé, mais il ne voulait pas réellement se l'avouer, pas tout haut, pas de cette façon! C'était assez perturbant.

_Mais enfin, que... qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête? reprit Muguruma en abattant ses larges mains sur ses cuisses. Tu... tu ferais ça pour... pour rester ici?

Son visage affichait toute la surprise qu'il ressentait et Ichigo détourna son regard précipitamment. Il sentit la honte s'installer en lui... Qu'allait penser Kensei de lui à présent?

Il s'était abaissé plus bas que terre c'était... totalement dingue! Comment une telle solution avait-elle pu lui passer par la tête nom d'un chien! Maintenant qu'il ne mesurait l'impact tout lui semblait si irréel.

Mais le rouquin avait appris – de par son passé quelque peu mouvementé – qu'il fallait toujours rester sur ses positions, quoiqu'il arrivait, ne jamais donner l'impression à son interlocuteur que l'on était faible ou encore influençable. Et même s'il admettait qu'il n'était pas totalement logique dans ses propos, il ne voulait pas courber l'échine devant cet homme.

Il gonfla alors sa poitrine et affirma d'un signe de tête :

_On peut en venir à un marché, vous et moi. Je pense que c'est le plus honnête et le plus intelligent à faire. J'ai besoin d'un toit pour dormir, vous me laissez dormir sur le canapé et en contre partie vous avez mon corps.

Kensei ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Si sa mâchoire avait eu la capacité de tomber au sol, elle se serait écrasée dans un bruit sourd, pour montrer à quel point il était sous le choc.

Ses yeux fixaient le jeune orangé avec une incompréhension totale et une étrange tension se mit soudain à régner sur la pièce, quelque chose de désagréable qui obligea Kensei à se lever. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il voulait comprendre ce que le jeune homme faisait à travers cette pure folie.

Il s'approcha alors de Kurosaki et le fixa, le regard perçant :

_Quel genre de contrat est-ce cela? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

_Puisque vous êtes du genre à ne pas plaisanter avec ça, on peut parvenir à des termes très précis. Chaque fois que je me donne à vous me donne une nuit de plus à dormir ici. Rien d'autre. Je ne vous demande rien de plus, vous ne me demandez rien de plus. Chacun peut cesser le contrat quand ça l'arrange.

Kensei arbora son air le plus grave et fronça très légèrement ses sourcils fins. L'air déterminé d'Ichigo lui laissait penser qu'il parlait d'un contrat comme d'un autre, pas de _donner_ _son corps contre de l'argent_. C'était absolument irréel!

_Ce n'est ni plus ni moins de la prostitution, enchaina-t-il. Tu as déjà fait ça?

_Non.

_Alors pourquoi?

_Parce que je ne veux pas dormir dehors! Je n'ai nulle part où loger, pas un sou en poche, vous croyez que c'est facile? De plus, je suis certain que vous y trouverez vous aussi un intérêt non?

Mais Kensei était toujours si abasourdie qu'il se mit à poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, ne réfléchissant qu'à peine à leur portée :

_Est-ce que... est-ce que je te plais? demanda-t-il, plissant ses yeux en attendant patiemment la réponse.

_Assez pour faire ce genre de choses...

_Tu es vierge? embraya-t-il, tentant d'effacer illico de sa mémoire la réponse précédente.

_Non.

_Pourquoi moi alors?

_Parce que vous êtes le seul homme que je connaisse dans cette ville à qui je peux faire ce genre de proposition. Quand on n'a pas d'argent, il faut savoir jouer avec les cartes qu'il vous reste.

_Qui te dit que je suis gay?

_Rien ne dit que vous ne l'êtes pas.

Muguruma fronça de plus belle ses sourcils, observant le jeune homme avec intérêt. Bon sang, ce rouquin n'en démordait pas! Il avait l'air si déterminé que le garde du corps ne sut réellement comment désamorcer cette situation.

Il n'avait jamais vécu cela auparavant, il trouvait ça totalement irrespectueux pour le jeune homme, et il ne voulait pas que Kurosaki s'abaisse à ce genre de choses. Mais voilà, ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre, alors Kensei tenta de la jouer plus finement :

_Qui me dit que j'ai envie de faire ça? Je n'ai peut-être aucun intérêt dans cette histoire, moi.

Ichigo étira un sourire léger et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il se demandait comment il pouvait bien faire pour tenir encore debout et regarder cet homme en face après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire...

Bon sang, il avait juste envie de cacher son visage entre ses mains et de disparaître sous terre immédiatement, sentant ses joues s'empourprer sous la honte qui avait maintenant atteint son paroxysme.

Muguruma remarqua l'inconfort de son jeune invité mais ne sembla pas vouloir faire un seul geste pour le soulager. Au contraire, il se contentait d'attendre une explication plus plausible ou – mieux – des excuses.

Mais ce que le garde du corps ignorait était que Ichigo – dans son genre – était une tête brûlée, voire même une tête de mule, et qu'il aurait certainement préféré se jeter du haut du balcon plutôt que d'avouer que ce qu'il faisait était absolument incohérent. Surtout pas face à cet homme auprès duquel il devait montrer qu'il était capable lui aussi de faire ses preuves...

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, se contentant de sonder le regard gris face à lui, cherchant quoi faire qui puisse lui redonner un certain avantage sur l'échange. Puis, soudain, comme s'il eut un éclair de génie, il retira son tee-shirt dans des gestes mal maitrisés et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Sidéré, Muguruma ne put rien faire excepté l'observer se mettre entièrement nu devant lui.

Lorsque le rouquin eut terminé d'envoyer ses vêtements un peu partout autour de lui, il planta fièrement son regard dans celui du propriétaire des lieux et lança :

_Est-ce que ça vous suffit? Ou vous voulez carrément un échantillon?

Il était clair que son ton exagérément forcé indiquait qu'il était perdu. Kensei l'était également mais dans un autre sens...

Avait-il vraiment laissé croire au jeune orangé qu'il voulait _ça_? Se demanda-t-il, tournant et retournant son comportement des dix dernières minutes dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui.

Mais il n'y avait pas à réfléchir outre mesure, Ichigo était tout simplement un obstiné, et le plus âgé comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison, à moins d'y aller de main forte.

Réunissant tout le sang froid qu'il avait en lui, Kensei sauta bientôt sur ses pieds et se précipita en direction du rouquin qui poussa un cri lorsque l'homme musclé s'empara de son bras et lui lança un regard menaçant :

_Comme je l'ai dit : tu as un sacré culot! tonna-t-il.

_Hé!

Puis, le trainant derrière lui avec toute la force titanesque qu'il possédait, Kensei conduisit Kurosaki jusqu'à la salle de bain, le força à entrer sous la douche et ouvrit tout à coup l'eau glaciale qui tomba en cascade sur la tête d'Ichigo.

_Aaaaaaaaaaah! hurla-t-il dans un cri aigüe, l'électrochoc du liquide glacée sur son corps le rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Mais Muguruma l'obligeait à rester sous le jet d'eau, n'écoutant pas ses protestations et restant sourd à ses jérémiades.

_Qu'est-ce que... C'est froiiid! se plaignait le jeune homme, se débattant tant et plus sous l'eau glaciale.

Mais Kensei ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de le forcer à rester en place, s'assurant que ses vêtements étaient bien imbibés. Au fil des secondes Ichigo coupa ses protestations, ne se débattit même plus et tourna le dos à l'autre, planté sous la cascade glacée en signe de mécontentement.

_C'est bon, tu es refroidie? Tes idées sont à nouveau en place? jeta-t-il à un Ichigo qui l'observa d'un œil noir mais qui avait l'air d'un chaton mouillé tout penaud.

Il stoppa les robinets et attrapa une serviette non loin pour la placer autour des épaules de Kurosaki. Ce dernier se laissa faire, comme un pantin, comprenant quel idiot il avait pu être quelques secondes plus tôt.

_T'as perdu ta langue? lança Muguruma en s'activant maintenant à sécher les vêtements et le corps du jeune homme.

Ichigo poussa un soupir sans répondre. Kensei frottait de ses mains chaque partie de son corps alors qu'il tremblait de froid, et attira bientôt violemment le corps du rouquin contre son torse pour pouvoir accéder à son dos.

Surpris, Ichigo déposa sa joue contre le cœur du garde du corps et le laissa sécher ses omoplates, ses reins, ses fesses.

Les battements du coeur qu'il écoutait étaient forts et lents, comme si toute la robustesse de Kensei pouvait transparaître à travers les battements de son organe vital. C'était troublant.

Les gestes de Muguruma s'arrêtèrent bientôt mais le jeune homme resta tout contre lui, ne pouvant nier qu'une étreinte n'était pas désagréable. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que son père le laisse faire cela? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité qu'il ne s'occupe de lui de la sorte?

Il plissa ses yeux douloureusement, refusant de perdre le peu de chaleur que Kensei lui offrait presque involontairement. Les mains du garde du corps se placèrent sur les cheveux roux et l'homme étira un visage consterné.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de telles choses pour que je te laisse rester ici, souffla-t-il avec un ton certes rude, mais traduisant tout son réconfort.

_Pourtant vous avez dit qu'au bout de trois fois ce serait de l'abus et que vous ne pouviez pas me laisser rester ici gratuitement.

Kensei soupira :

_J'étais en colère, c'est tout.

Ichigo resta muet pendant quelques instants, profitant de l'autorisation qu'on lui donnait de reposer un peu plus contre le torse musclé.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça se passe si mal... Tout ce que j'entreprends rate. C'est mathématiques.

_Tu parles de ton arrivée dans l'agence?

_Oui... Pourquoi ils sont... si... durs avec moi?

Kensei haussa les épaules puis soupira :

_C'est la loi du plus fort. Le monde est régit ainsi : si tu es faible ou apparaît faible tu subis la loi du plus fort. Parfois elle peut être rude, parfois elle peut être suggérée... Tu n'as pas choisi le domaine le plus simple, tu sais.

_Je veux que mon père reconnaisse tous mes efforts un jour.

Muguruma ne sut quoi répondre face à ce qui n'était rien de plus que la déception d'un fils. Son silence se voulait apaisant mais le rouquin pensa qu'il se taisait seulement pour ne pas le blesser outre mesure; Kensei semblait penser que jamais son père ne le reconnaîtrait de toute façon. Peut-être avait-il raison?

Lentement, l'orangé repoussa le corps musclé et s'en écarta, restant tout de même entre les bras de l'homme devant lui, plaçant ses yeux dans les siens :

_Je suis désolé d'avoir été si stupide avant. Mais... j'ai toujours souffert d'un manque d'intérêt alors...

_Oublions ça.

Ichigo acquiesça silencieusement. A cet instant, il se sentait juste bien, tout à fait à sa place, en sécurité, ne pensant plus au lendemain difficile oubliant toutes les difficultés de la vie.

Il ignorait comment mais Kensei avait le pouvoir de le soulager. C'était comme s'il avait ôté tous ses problèmes en prenant la charge de les transporter sur ses propres épaules; Kurosaki se sentait plus léger.

La tension entre eux avait disparu et Ichigo ne pouvait nier qu'il était maintenant très fatigué mais son cœur l'empêchait de s'assoupir; il battait si vite qu'il le gardait bel et bien éveillée, con corps tout entier restant immobile comme s'il savait qu'il fallait qu'il reste devant cet homme, entre ses bras, que c'était vital.

Pourquoi tout à coup ne voulait-il pas bouger? C'était étrange, très étrange cette atmosphère, ce regard, ces mains posées sur ses reins...

Il ne comprit pas vraiment lorsque petit à petit leurs visages se rapprochèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, sans que Kensei ne le souhaite non plus.

Leurs bouches étaient attirées l'une par l'autre comme des aimants, affamées l'une de l'autre, ne désirant plus attendre pour se toucher.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et qu'elles se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, Ichigo ferma les yeux, par pur réflexe. Et le noir dans lequel il se retrouva plongé lui offrit une étrange vision, une étrange sensation...

Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi alors que leurs bouches s'entrouvraient pour laisser place aux langues avides de se toucher, de se caresser, eut-il l'image de cet homme?

Les mains du garde du corps firent pression pour le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps, intensifiant le contact entre leurs deux bouches. Mais les mains de Kurosaki se plaquèrent soudain sur le torse musclé alors que sous le baiser incroyablement doux et profond l'image de deux grands yeux turquoises le dévorant s'installa dans son esprit.

_Non!

Ichigo repoussa tout à coup Kensei, plissant ses yeux alors que l'image de Grimmjow et de son baiser lui revint en tête soudain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à cet abruti pendant que Muguruma l'embrassait? Pourquoi en semblait-il si... désarçonné?

Muguruma poussa un soupir puis afficha un air entre la déception et le soulagement.

Oubliant quelque peu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne remarqua à peine que Kensei quittait la salle de bain pour le laisser seul, sans un mot. Ichigo était tiraillé entre des questions toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres. Grimmjow l'avait humilié! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout alors qu'il se sentait si bien quelques secondes plus tôt et que...

Les yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent soudain, balayant la large salle de bain pour constater que Muguruma n'était plus là.

_Bon sang..., chuchota-t-il en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres encore mouillées de la salive de cet homme. Bon sang... merde!

Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, observant son visage tiraillé par la fatigue. Son cœur commençait à peine à se calmer et devant son reflet interloqué il se promit de ne plus jamais penser à Jaggerjack. Que plus jamais il ne penserait à lui pendant qu'un homme – un homme bien – prendrait soin de lui.

Il ne se comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Repousser Kensei pour... pour Grimmjow?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité véritablement que ceci se produise entre Kensei et lui mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir repoussé le garde du corps pour une telle raison futile. Et maintenant, il avait envie de se faire pardonner auprès de lui. Il voulait se sentir si léger comme avant, entre ses bras...

En réalité, Ichigo prenait son manque d'affection pour de l'attirance envers Kensei. Cet homme était le premier à lui montrer tant d'intérêt, et inconsciemment il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il voulait que quelqu'un lui donne l'affection que son père n'avait su lui donner.

Mais ce n'était pas à Kensei de combler ce manque. Ichigo faisait fausse route, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses sentiments et ne tenta même pas de se calmer face à ce trop plein de sensations.

Au contraire, il sortit soudain de la salle de bain, pour trouver un Kensei allongé sur son lit, un livre en mains, pour se planter à quelques mètres de la couche le regard déterminé.

Il attendit patiemment que le plus âgé lève ses yeux de sa lecture :

_Quoi? demanda Muguruma en haussant ses sourcils avec étonnement.

Ichigo sentit son ventre se tortiller dans tous les sens, il voulait s'excuser pour ce qui venait de se produire, se racheter auprès de cet homme. Mais les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent à nouveau totalement irraisonnés :

_J'ai envie de faire l'amour.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ses propres mots, Muguruma lança le livre qu'il tenait à travers la pièce pour qu'il l'atteigne. L'orangé se protégea à l'aide de ses bras et évita ainsi le lancé du volume. Le garde du corps se redressa sur ses avants bras assassinant le plus jeune du regard :

_Tu n'as pas un peu fini?

_Je suis désolé! Je... je ne sais pas, commença-t-il en plaquant soudain ses mains sur sa poitrine, pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé?

Kensei se figea soudain puis retomba comme une masse sur son matelas, cachant son visage derrière ses larges mains :

_Oublie ça, souffla-t-il.

_Non! Pourquoi? J'ai été stupide de vous repousser alors que... que...

Muguruma écarta ses mains pour tourner ses yeux sur le jeune homme décontenancé :

_Que quoi?

_Non, laissez tomber, souffla-t-il soudain alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

_Mph...

_Je vais aller dormir. Encore désolé.

Et avant que le propriétaire des lieux n'ait pu dire une parole, Ichigo avait quitté la chambre pour rejoindre le canapé du salon.

Kensei l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sur le canapé et soupira, ses yeux se tournant un instant vers le plafond. Il sourit légèrement puis éteignit la lumière avant de s'endormir, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Le lendemain, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui l'agressait. Les rideaux de la suite étaient grands ouverts et la chambre déjà déserte alors que les huit heures matinales sonnaient.

Il s'étira longuement, tel un chat après une bonne sieste et déserta la canapé qui lui servait de lit.

Il avait entendu brièvement Kensei ce matin, vers six heures, reconnaissant sa voix alors qu'il semblait parler à une personne au téléphone. Le jeune rouquin, trop endormi et l'esprit embrumé, n'avait pu comprendre un seul mot de sa discussion et s'était de toute façon rendormit sur le champ.

Il tituba jusqu'à la table du salon sur laquelle trônait les restes du petit déjeuner du garde du corps et chercha ce qui lui plaisait à manger et lui faisait envie. Il se servit copieusement non sans ressasser les événements de la veille qui lui coupèrent quelque peu l'appétit.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si idiot, si bête, si puérile la veille! Kensei allait penser qu'il était un jeune totalement perdu, pervers et totalement stupide qui plus est!

Et la façon qu'il avait eu de penser à Grimmjow pendant leur baiser... bon sang!

Ce baiser...

L'orangé secoua précipitamment sa tête pour se réveiller :

_Non! Oublie ça! s'ordonna-t-il en enfouissant dans sa bouche un croustillant croissant – viennoiserie française qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Kensei était si gentil avec lui; malgré la colère qu'il avait eu après lui il était prêt à l'aider encore, et le jeune roux ne put que s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'agence Yamamoto.

* * *

Sur le trottoir, juste devant l'agence, un groupe d'hommes en costumes noirs, regroupés autour d'un autre homme habillé plus décontracté attirèrent son regard, discutaient et semblaient attendre avec un certain agacement.

Deux larges berlines attendaient garées devant l'agence et le jeune roux remarqua bientôt l'homme qui semblait diriger toute cette petite équipe. Se démarquant vivement du reste des hommes tout de noir vêtus, il était plus décontracté, veste et chemise ouverte sur un torse visiblement velu, ne portant pas de cravate comme les autres. Bientôt, le roux reconnut la jeune femme brune et sèche à lunettes qui l'avait agressivement remis à sa place la veille.

_Nanao-chaaaaaaaaaan..., gémissait l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés après le jeune femme contrariée.

_Kyouraku-san, je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas conseillé de faire ça! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'avoir accepté?

_Kyouraku-san_? Se demanda le jeune homme. Le numéro un de l'agence? Il ressemblait à ça et gémissait après cette jeune femme désagréable?

Il était surpris.

Curieux, Ichigo s'approcha du groupe d'hommes en noir. Il devait de toute façon les dépasser pour pénétrer l'agence lorsque la voix de la jeune femme qui discutait avec Kyouraku s'écria :

_C'est lui! C'est le gamin!

Il stoppa ses pas, observant le groupe se retourner vers lui et l'observer avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Nanao replaça ses lunettes sur son nez en s'approchant de lui, les sourcils froncés et le visage antipathique :

_Kurosaki Ichigo? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Désorienté, Ichigo déglutit péniblement et répondit après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

_Euh... oui.

_Aaaaaah parfait!

Kyouraku déposa ses larges mains sur les épaules de Nanao et la fit reculer pour qu'il prenne sa place face au jeune homme.

Le numéro un avait l'air enjoué, souriant et extrêmement sympathique. Il ne portait aucune arme visiblement et Ichigo le trouva bien décontracté pour un homme avec tant de responsabilités.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main que l'orangé serra; la poigne était masculine, forte et exigeante.

_Je me demandais jusqu'à quelle heure tu nous ferais poireauter Kurosaki-kun! s'exclama-t-il en souriant à pleines dents. Le fils d'Isshin! Je suis doublement ravie!

Perdu, Ichigo ne put que lui rendre son sourire et répondre timidement :

_Je... suis ravie aussi de vous rencontrer. Vraiment. Mais euh...

_Oh ne t'en fais pas! Ce cher Kensei m'a presque menacé de me tuer si je ne te prenais pas avec moi!

Kyouraku éclata d'un rire franc après avoir terminé sa réplique et quelques uns de ses hommes autour d'eux firent écho à son rire. Cependant l'homme se calma en croisant le regard noir et pas très rieur de Nanao.

Ichigo sentit son estomac se tortiller et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Kensei? Kensei avait... demandé au numéro un de le prendre dans son équipe?

Pourquoi?

_Je... Muguruma-san a... je n'étais pas au courant, articula-t-il difficilement, éberlué.

_Oh ça ne m'étonne pas! Kensei est un pro des coups en douce, ahah!

_Kyouraku-san, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, reprit alors Nanao en se plaçant tout près de son supérieur. Muguruma-san n'aurait pas dû vous faire une telle demande, il n'y a pas de telles choses possibles dans l'agence de Yamamoto-sama et...

_Roh vas-tu arrêter d'être un peu pète-sec Nanao? la réprima Shunsui. Tout le monde a le droit à une chance, non? Rappelle-toi quand j'ai pris Toshiro-kun sous mon aile et que...

_C'était différent! Yamamoto-sama vous l'avait demandé et...

_Oh flûte!

D'un geste de la main dans le vide, il fit taire Nanao – qui semblait être sa secrétaire à ce que Ichigo remarqua – et Shunsui plaça un bras autour des épaules du jeune rouquin.

_Bien, voilà ce que je te propose, Kurosaki-kun. Nous devons retrouver mon client dans un grand restaurant, il a une entrevue avec son avocat concernant un procès. Bref, tu vas venir avec nous qu'en dis-tu? Et tu pourras observer calmement, d'accord?

Ichigo s'inclina soudain devant le numéro un :

_Je vous remercie beaucoup!

Kyouraku étira un sourire protecteur :

_C'est ce cher Kensei que tu pourras remercier. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si... directif envers moi! Sacré Kensei ahah!

Shunsui invita le jeune homme à pénétrer dans une des berlines. Le garde du corps prit la place à l'avant, à côté du chauffeur, puis le rouquin se retrouva derrière, coincé entre Nanao et deux hommes en noir.

La jeune femme brune portait sous son bras un dossier quelconque qu'elle ne manqua pas ouvrir une fois dans le véhicule; elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise face à la nouvelle situation et Ichigo aurait bien tout fait pour éviter d'être à côté d'elle.

_Nanao, peux-tu s'il te plait nous faire part du programme du jour? demanda d'un ton mielleux Kyouraku.

Le jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix :

_Ahem! Notre client nous attend à neuf heures au restaurant français du quartier de Shibuya. Il tient une entrevue avec son avocat dans l'affaire pour laquelle nous avons été appelés à le protéger. Il tient à ce que vous et moi assistions à l'entretien.

_Bien, il n'a donc pas changé de tactique. Ça m'ira...

_Ensuite, nous prendrons la direction de la sortie nord de Tokyo pour nous rendre au cimetière. Notre client aimerait se recueillir, comme il le fait chaque semaine. Il nous a demandés de l'y accompagner mais personne ne sera autorisé à entrer dans le cimetière.

Kyouraku passa une main sur son visage rapidement, adoptant une expression pensive :

_Bien, il va falloir que nous soyons donc sur la brèche tout autour du périmètre, s'il se retrouve seul...

_Son recueillement peut dépasser l'heure, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, et il déteste qu'on le presse ou quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-elle.

_Je comprends, je comprends. Ensuite?

Nanao replaça encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez, reprenant son souffle toujours aussi sérieusement :

_Ensuite, il ira déjeuner, seul, comme à son habitude dans le restaurant qui fait face au cimetière. Il dit qu'il considère ce déjeuner comme un « second recueillement »...

_A-t-il au moins compris que nous n'étions pas employés des pompes funèbres? demanda Shunsui en émettant un petit rire auquel personne ne répondit.

_Enfin, il devra retourner au siège de sa société pour quelques réunions jusqu'en fin de soirée. Et ensuite il rentrera chez lui, comme tous les soirs.

Kyouraku soupira :

_Une journée qui ne sera pas des plus simples d'après ce que j'entends.

_En effet, acquiesça la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

_Et moi qui pensais avoir le temps de flâner un peu à Shibuya aujourd'hui, c'est cuit!

Ichigo tenta de se rappeler chaque étape de leur journée, se demandant si lui aussi allait rester avec eux jusqu'au soir. Il espérait vivement que oui, car cette journée semblait être des plus intéressantes pour apprendre les différents dispositifs de la protection. Cependant une chose lui échappait...

_Excusez-moi, Kyouraku-san...

_Ouiii? demanda l'autre en se tournant vers lui.

_Est-ce que je peux poser une question en rapport avec votre client?

_Je t'en prie, je t'en prie.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait appel à vous exactement? Est-ce par rapport au procès dont vous parlez?

Shunsui soupira un instant et le jeune roux comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une chose délicate.

_En effet, avoua-t-il. Notre client est en plein procès pour l'assassinat de sa femme. Malheureusement, l'homme qui a tué sa femme a été arrêté mais il avait des complices qui n'ont pas été retrouvés encore. Notre client avait des gardes du corps permanents mais il a dû se séparer de l'un d'eux qui a été blessé par balles il y a de cela une semaine...

Ichigo sembla très inquiet soudain :

_Vous voulez dire... on cherche à le tuer?

_Oui. Il a subit plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat après la mort de sa femme. Celle-ci était une riche jeune femme, fille d'un grand propriétaire terrien. Lui-même possède une société très influente dans le domaine de l'immobilier et de la construction de bâtiments. On ignore pourquoi il est poursuivit ainsi et pourquoi sa femme a été tuée. Le procès est toujours en cours pour parvenir à en déterminer les raisons.

_Je vois...

_Tu comprendras donc, ajouta Nanao, que ce client est un homme menacé et que de ce fait tu n'as pas à être dans nos pattes! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça!

_Je pense que Kurosaki-kun comprend parfaitement la situation, n'est-ce pas? questionna Shunsui qui était tout à coup redevenu très sérieux.

Le rouquin acquiesça vivement de la tête, se rendant compte que cette fois-ci il n'avait droit à aucune erreur.

_Oui, je comprends. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux et de ne pas interférer dans votre travail.

Les berline s'arrêtèrent enfin face à un large bâtiment neuf, abritant de riches loft et de grands appartements. Ichigo, stupéfait par le luxe qui transpirait de cet immeuble, fut invité à descendre et à suivre Shunsui et Nanao.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois en direction d'une large berline garée non loin, juste devant la grande entrée rutilante de propreté de l'immeuble. Kyouraku donna un léger coup de coude à Ichigo puis lui souffla :

_Ne sois pas intimidé par mon client. C'est un homme froid et pas très agréable, mais c'est un homme juste, qui a vécu des choses douloureuses. Ce que tu vas voir de lui n'est qu'une carapace dure comme le béton, rien de plus.

Kurosaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête, déglutissant lentement à la description du client qu'il allait rencontrer dans les secondes qui suivraient.

Kyouraku stoppa sa marche lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau de la berline noire et frappa deux petits secs à la fenêtre arrière droite. La vitre descendit, laissant juste apercevoir deux grands yeux lumineux inquisiteurs.

_Bonjour! lança joyeusement Kyouraku à la paire d'yeux qui détailla tout à coup Ichigo avec intérêt.

La vitre remonta tout à coup, sans raison apparente, mais Shunsui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se contenta de replacer son col de chemise en attendant que la porte du véhicule ne s'ouvre.

Lentement, un homme en sortit devant les yeux écarquillés de surprise de Kurosaki. Mais... il avait déjà vu cet homme!

_Vous êtes en retard, Kyouraku.

La voix sombre et profonde, résonnant comme un coup de fouet violent donna un frisson au jeune orangé; on pouvait y ressentir toute la douleur de l'homme.

_Oh oui, navré Kuchiki-sama, s'excusa Shunsui en s'inclinant devant lui. Nous avons eu un petit retard problématique, nous sommes navrés vraiment.

Ichigo se demanda alors pourquoi Shunsui ne disait pas que ce retard était sa seule faute. Il fronça les sourcils alors que le regard assassin de Kuchiki transperça le numéro un. Il se sentit alors coupable de laisser sur le dos de cet homme très sympathique la responsabilité d'un retard qui ne semblait pas plaire à ce client.

Tout naturellement, il avança d'un pas en direction de l'homme calme aux longs cheveux ébènes et s'inclina profondément :

_Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute ce retard. Kurosaki Ichigo, enchanté.

Shunsui haussa les sourcils, étonné par la réaction si vive du jeune homme mais n'intervint pas. Il laissa Kuchiki prendre la parole :

_Kurosaki..., répéta-t-il.

_Oui, répondit l'autre en relevant la tête.

Les grands yeux marines de Kuchiki l'observèrent avec attention, détaillant son visage avec un intérêt dérangeant. Ichigo attendit que l'homme face à lui parle à nouveau mais il ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Shunsui reprit alors la parole :

_Kurosaki-kun va nous suivre aujourd'hui, avec votre consentement bien entendu, ajouta-t-il devant un Kuchiki traduisant une petite surprise. C'est un jeune homme très motivé par ce métier...

Kuchiki retourna encore une fois ses yeux sur le roux et le toisa du regard. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'on le passait aux rayons X mais n'ajouta rien quant aux paroles de Kyouraku.

_Très bien, décréta alors le client. Nous avons perdu assez de temps, allons-y.


	11. Conseil d'ami

**Chapitre 9 : Conseil d'ami.  
**

Ichigo s'ennuyait à mourir.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que Kyouraku-san et Nanao étaient entrés dans un restaurant avec leur client et qu'ils n'en étaient plus ressortis. Et voilà qu'il était là sur le trottoir, seul comme une âme en peine, mis à l'écart par le reste des gardes du corps sous les ordres de Kyouraku. Ceux-ci formaient un groupe compact et hermétique duquel le rouquin était exclu, et bien entendu il en savait pertinemment la - ou les, d'ailleurs - raison.

Sans doute parce qu'il était nouveau, ou parce qu'il s'appelait "Kurosaki" au choix. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le roux aurait préféré ne pas avoir à choisir entre ces deux solutions.

Il leur jetait quelques regards discrets, ne voulant pas qu'ils comprennent qu'il se sentait rejeté ou même qu'il désirait un peu de compagnie. Mais c'était peine perdue puisque ces derniers ne le remarquaient pas du tout... Exaspéré, il soupira profondément et s'adossa aux grandes baies du restaurant, juste à côté de la porte.

En réalité, il n'avait même pas envie de se mêler à ces sous-fifres, il était bien trop préoccupé pour cela! Ça oui, préoccupé il l'était, et par une seule personne : Kensei. Lorsqu'il repensait à son attitude d'imbécile de la veille, le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'en ressentir une honte affreuse et ineffaçable. Et ce stupide baiser... Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore. Kensei avait investit son esprit comme une abeille butinant une fleur.

_Ah les voilà!

Le commentaire d'un garde du corps faisant partie du groupe de Kyouraku le sortit de ses songes, et le jeune homme aperçut à l'intérieur du restaurant que la table s'était libérée. Kuchiki était en train de payer au bar suivit religieusement par Kyouraku-san et Nanao.

L'orangé resta à sa place, près de la porte, attendant patiemment leur sortie. Un peu plus loin, le groupe de Kyouraku continuait à discuter avec enthousiasme, même pas un peu de sérieux dans leurs conversations, Kurosaki trouvait ça affligeant.

Au moment où la main de Kyouraku-san ouvrit la porte de l'enseigne pour que Kuchiki puisse en sortir Ichigo posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'individu qu'il avait déjà sortit du lot. Cet homme étrange qu'il avait remarqué adossé contre la boîte aux lettres non loin, ses mains dans ses poches et ses vêtements sombres ordinaires. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis de longues minutes, pas une seule fois n'avait-il observé sa montre comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou bien autre chose... Ichigo n'avait rien noté dans son attitude qui puisse laisser entendre que son placement fut justifié. Non, il était là et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'être là. Le jeune homme avait donc continué à le suivre du regard, même si l'homme ne bougeait pas beaucoup.

Soudain, il déserta son poste au moment même où la porte du restaurant s'était ouverte, poussée par Kyouraku. Et maintenant, à la plus grande appréhension d'Ichigo, il avançait droit dans leur direction.

C'était comme une bombe à retardement. L'orangé savait qu'il venait vers eux, il le voyait se rapprocher inexorablement et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La main de l'inconnu était maintenant sortit de sa poche et tenait dans sa main une fine lame brillante que les yeux du roux ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Les secondes filaient, le temps s'échappait sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, sans que son cerveau n'ait le temps de réfléchir clairement à ce qu'il aurait été bon de faire mais...

La panique envahit le jeune homme qui n'avait maintenant plus le choix; Kyouraku était sortit le premier du restaurant, en file indienne dernière lui, Kuchiki sortit, suivit de près par Nanao. Mais le laps de temps pendant lequel ils conservèrent cette disposition en file indienne fut bien trop longue! Personne ne pouvait protéger Kuchiki d'une quelconque attaque provenant de la gauche ou de la droite.

Le corps de Kuchiki était bien trop exposé et l'homme était bien trop rapide...

Ce fut sans vraiment réfléchir que Kurosaki se précipita aux côtés de Byakuya au moment même ou l'individu entamait son geste pour poignarder ce dernier. Ce fut presque un coup de chance si l'orangé put ainsi se jeter entre la lame et le client, avant que le coupable ne le comprenne... et même avant que lui-même ne le comprenne.

_ICHIGO!

Il le comprit au moment ou une affreuse douleur lancinante traversa son flanc et lorsque le cri de Kyouraku retentit à ses oreilles. Mais il était trop tard.

Kurosaki ne se souvint pas de l'impact en lui-même, du moment où le poignard pénétra ses chairs pour le blesser profondément. Il ne se souvint que du cri de Kyouraku, criant son prénom, puis des bruits de pas précipités, la horde de garde du corps du numéro un lancée à la poursuite du coupable s'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

_Vite, Nanao-chan!

Kyouraku empoigna l'orangé par le bras. Le sang s'échappait de sa blessure à une allure vive et ses vêtements en avaient été imbibés en quelques secondes. Des suées atroces lui montaient à la tête, son esprit ne parvenait plus à distinguer les visages, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui : personnes, objets, ect. n'était que flou. Seule son ouïe semblait encore fonctionner correctement, il discernait très clairement toutes les voix autour de lui et les bruits.

Il entendit les portes de la berline claquer et Kyouraku ordonner de partir sur les chapeaux de roue. Assis sur la banquette au beau milieu de Kyouraku et de Kuchiki, Ichigo tenait son flanc dans une grimace des plus douloureuses. Byakuya, bien que conservant son air inexpressif et froid, conseilla qu'ils se rendent immédiatement à l'hôpital le plus proche.

_C'était complètement irresponsable, Kurosaki-kun! lança Kyouraku avec un très léger froncement de sourcils.

_Oui mais... au moins... notre client est en sécu... rité...

Byakuya haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par la sollicitude du jeune homme. Pour tout dire, le brun n'avait même pas relevé la dangerosité de la situation. Au moment où Kurosaki s'était jeté sur lui de tout son poids, il n'avait qu'à peine compris ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de regarder le visage de l'homme qui avait cherché à le tuer...

_Vous feriez mieux de ne pas parler, Kurosaki Ichigo, lui conseilla Kuchiki en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je vais appeler une connaissance qui est chirurgien pour vous prendre en charge le plus rapidement possible...

_Merci beaucoup Kuchiki-dono mais ce n'est pas à vous de...

_Je décide seul de ce que j'ai envie de faire ou non, Kyouraku. Maintenant un peu de silence je vous prie.

Ichigo ne se rappela que très vaguement la suite du voyage en voiture. Il se remémora la voix de Kuchiki s'exprimant tout haut, répondant au silence, certainement était-il au téléphone mais dans son état il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Ensuite, il ne se souvint pas de grand chose, à part avoir été balancé dans tous les sens, avoir senti cette odeur infecte, celle des hôpitaux et après plus rien.

A son réveil, il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un large pansement sur ses côtes. Son regard trouble s'adapta peu à peu à la lumière du jour qui déclinait et il lui sembla que la nuit tombait. Il était désorienté, ne sachant pas combien de temps il était resté allongé inconscient dans cet hôpital.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce qui l'avait amené ici et il pensa à Kuchiki... Il espérait qu'il était en sécurité dorénavant. Il soupira, tournant sa tête sur le côté alors qu'une ombre attirait son attention sur sa gauche.

Il n'était pas seul...

Quelqu'un se trouvait à son chevet.

_Si tu dis le moindre truc j'te jure que j'te réduis en bouillie!

Ichigo cligna des yeux puis tenta de se redresser sur ses avants-bras, désireux de remettre toutes ses idées en place pour comprendre ce que ce type faisait ici.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Sors de ma chambre tout de suite!

_Eh oh molo p'tit tigre, j'suis là sur les ordres de Yamamoto! T'as pas le droit d'me dire de dégager...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était à son chevet d'hôpital là tout de suite maintenant, veillant sur lui, assis sur une chaise, tout près de son lit et pianotant sur son portable pour passer le temps.

Le rouquin se demanda s'il n'avait pas une quelconque hallucination. Ce qu'il voyait était hautement improbable, voire complètement irrationnel...

_Je te le redemande : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est ma chambre! répéta le jeune homme, perdant son sang-froid.

_J'te signale que t'as été poignardé et que apparemment t'avais b'soin d'une p'tite opération. Rien d'bien méchant mais quand même... En attendant c'pas moi qu'ait voulu m'retrouver là figure-toi! C'est l'vieux qui m'a ordonné d'le faire j'ai pas eu l'choix...

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne l'aiderait pas dans sa convalescence c'était bien cet abruti de Grimmjow! C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir... Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais il se força à réfléchir pour remonter le temps; que s'était-il passé exactement, et les autres allaient-ils bien?

_Est-ce que Kuchiki va bien? demanda-t-il en déposant à nouveau sa tête sur l'oreiller plat et sans forme.

_Il va..., répondit l'autre en regardant sa montre sans aucune discrétion. Il est pas mort, si c'est c'que t'veux savoir! Et même si ça m'troue l'cul d'dire ça : paraît qu'il est plutôt très reconnaissant envers toi. Il aurait appelé Yamamoto personnellement et on dit qu'il lui a d'mandé pas mal d'trucs qu'il pourrait faire en remerciements.

_Co... comment ça?

Mais Grimmjow fronça gravement les sourcils, exaspéré lui aussi par cette situation et cette discussion :

_Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi? Putain vivement qu'le vieux m'rapelle, si mes clients apprennent que j'fais c'genre d'trucs ma réputation est foutue!

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur que Grimmjow tenta tout de suite d'étouffer :

_Et j'te conseille d'raconter ça à personne sinon tu vivrais tes derniers instants, connard!

_Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi vindicatif, Grimmjow?

_Pour t'faire causer! répliqua l'autre avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent bien hauts. Kurosaki était on ne peut plus lassé de la présence du bleuté et allait lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était lorsque deux petits coups forts et clairs se firent entendre à la porte.

Les deux hommes dans la pièce s'observèrent un instant puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

_M... Muguruma-san?

Kensei pénétra dans la chambre, le pas quelque peu hésitant mais son visage toujours aussi déterminé et fermé. Ichigo prit aussitôt un teint cramoisie, se remémorant qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec le garde du corps depuis la veille et son stupide baiser, et qu'ils s'étaient quittés avant de dormir, plutôt en mauvais termes... Il se demanda si Kensei lui en voulait encore. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'engager la conversation; en effet, il constata que Muguruma avait braqué directement ses yeux sur Jaggerjack qui ne se priva pas de lui rendre son regard hostile.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce venait de changer radicalement et le rouquin aurait préféré rester dans le coma plutôt que d'assister à cela :

_Oh tiens donc! Le grand, le fort, le beau, le vrai Muguruma Kensei! Surpris qu'un type d'ton standing traîne dans un hôpital d'quartier...

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de le faire taire d'un regard mauvais qui aurait clos son bec à plus d'un kéké. Grimmjow étira une grimace puis reporta son attention sur son portable, ne daignant cependant pas laisser sa place tout près du lit du roux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda Ichigo, surpris. Vous...

_Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

_Ou l'prendre tout court...? intervint Grimmjow, sans lever ses yeux de son écran, d'une voix lointaine, comme une voix off faite pour les déranger et les irriter.

Muguruma ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, continuant dans sa tactique d'oublier totalement le turquoise. Ichigo semblait gêné de voir que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient guère, mais il aurait certainement donné la lune pour que Jaggerjack déguerpisse.

_Je vais bien, assura Kurosaki avec un léger sourire. Enfin... je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que je suis dans cet hôpital vu que la nuit est déjà tombée...

_Cinq heures!

Kensei et Grimmjow croisèrent leurs regards à nouveau avec une antipathie encore plus présente et pesante. En effet, les deux hommes avaient répondu à la question du jeune roux au même moment, mêlant leurs voix dans un cri commun qui fit sursauter le convalescent.

_Okay..., articula-t-il ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cette ambiance glauque.

_Le médecin m'a confirmé que tu pourrais sortir lorsqu'il aurait fait son bilan, il va passer. Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener chez moi et...

_Hé une p'tite minute!

Grimmjow avait sauté sur ses pieds et rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean délavé et troué qui lui donnait un air sauvage, indéniablement sexy. Il avait levé son index en l'air en signe de réclamation, et s'avança pour entrer dans la conversation bien qu'il n'y fut pas invité :

_Ichigo doit retourner à l'agence avant aut' chose. Kuchiki veut l'voir et Yamamoto a deux trois trucs à lui dire!

L'orangé déglutit péniblement à l'entente des mots du bleuté. Yamamoto voulait le voir? Mince, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout... Il voulait certainement lui reprocher ce que Kyouraku lui avait déjà reproché : son irresponsabilité.

Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait fait que son travail en protégeant Kuchiki de la sorte, mais il avait mis sa vie en danger et s'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pu protéger Byakuya plus longtemps à cause de sa blessure.

Il avait agit comme un imbécile...

_Ichigo a reçu un coup de couteau et a subit une opération, je doute qu'il soit en mesure de retourner travailler. Si Kuchiki et Yamamoto veulent lui parler qu'ils l'appellent ça sera tout aussi bien. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de lui et le ramener chez moi!

Grimmjow sentit ses narines palpiter.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça, et que cet homme soit Muguruma Kensei ou la Reine d'Angleterre il s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui lui déplaisait était qu'on lui tienne tête.

_Écoute mon p'tit père, reprit-il d'une voix plus menaçante, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ichigo fait partie d'l'agence d'Yamamoto, autr'ment dit : il doit faire tout c'qu'on lui dit d'faire! S'il veut t'jours sa place et la garder il a intérêt à faire c'qu'on lui dit d'faire!

Les menaces de Grimmjow ne perturbèrent en rien Kensei. Au contraire, il se contenta de ricaner doucement et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le rouquin prit la parole :

_Ça suffit maintenant! Vous êtes quoi, des gosses? s'écria-t-il en posant sur eux, tour à tour, un regard accusateur. De toute façon, la décision appartient au médecin et pas à vous! Ça sera à lui d'en décider si je peux retourner travailler ou non. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix ou alors allez vous mettre sur la gueule une bonne fois pour toute dehors!

Un lourd silence tomba, Kurosaki émit un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça pour en plus subir les disputes inutiles de ces deux mâles qui se disputaient pour savoir qui avait raison ou qui était le plus fort.

_Je sais comment fonctionne Yamamoto-Sotaicho, reprit Kensei en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit du roux. Si Ichigo ne vient pas travailler demain c'est qu'il aura eu une bonne raison, point. Ichigo appellera Yamamoto tout à l'heure après qu'il soit sortit si ça peut te faire plaisir, _Grimmjow_.

C'était la première fois que l'orangé entendant Kensei prononcer un mot avec tant de mépris. Et c'était d'autant plus significatif qu'il s'agissait du prénom de Grimmjow...

« Si je n'avais pas l'imagination aussi fertile je jurerai que ces deux-là se battent comme deux mâles pour une femelle... » pensa-t-il en trouvant sa réflexion totalement bête et inutile.

Mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ni Kensei, Ni Grimmjow ne voulait laisser l'autre avoir le dernier mot, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait quitter en premier la chambre d'hôpital, et les deux voulaient ramener le jeune homme avec eux.

Ça devenait pire qu'une tombola ou deux participants avaient gagné le même lot et se bagarraient pour l'avoir...

_C'est ça ouais! ricana le bleuté en étirant un large sourire amusé. Moi quand Yamamoto me donne des ordres j'les suis!

_Ah oui? C'est nouveau ça peut-être? Je me souviens pourtant que tu n'étais guère obéissant, lorsque je t'ai connu à tes débuts. Quand tu es arrivé dans l'agence j'étais déjà numéro un et je me souviens de ton blabla et de tes grands projets! Mais aujourd'hui qu'en est-il? Tu n'as même pas atteint cette première place et tu...

_Ne commencez pas sur c'terrain avec moi! le coupa brutalement Jaggerjack en le pointant de l'index, sans politesse aucune.

_Oh pourquoi donc? Tu as trop honte peut-être de parler de ton passé pitoyable?

_J'vais vous crever si vous continuez! s'écria l'autre en levant son poing comme s'il allait frapper son interlocuteur.

_ARRETEZ CA! hurla Kurosaki en repoussant le drap qui le couvrait pour se lever rapidement et empêcher Grimmjow de faire son geste.

Mais comme il ne s'était pas encore levé de son lit depuis son opération, sa tête lui tourna affreusement et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Dans un choc lourd il tomba au sol :

_Bon sang, Ichigo! s'écria Muguruma en courant à sa rescousse – au même titre que Jaggerjack – pour l'aider à se relever. Tout va bien?

Mais le rouquin ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de les fusiller tous les deux du regard et de les mettre en garde :

_Je vous préviens, si vous continuez je vous mets mon pied au cul et que sais-je encore? menaça-t-il en s'agrippant au bras de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Kensei et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard étonné; le ton du jeune homme laissait entendre qu'il n'était effectivement pas d'humeur et que leur remue-ménage l'exaspérait à l'infini. Ce fut donc sans un mot qu'ils le replacèrent dans son lit et que Grimmjow quitta la pièce, sans même dire au revoir, de sa façon nonchalante et hautaine qui était la sienne, et qui le démarquait du reste du genre humain.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, Muguruma poussa un soupir et observa le visage pâle du jeune Kurosaki :

_Je suis désolé, mais ce type je ne peux pas le supporter.

_Moi non plus mais... il a quand même veillé sur moi, même s'il y était obligé, fit-il remarquer.

_Je sais..., confessa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il se retourna un instant en direction de la porte, s'assurant sans doute que le turquoise avait bien quitté les lieux.

_Ichigo, j'aimerais que tu te méfies de lui à l'avenir, d'accord?

_Pourquoi ça? questionna l'orangé en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Kensei fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, démontrant une certaine gêne. Doucement, il posa une main sur le matelas et s'y appuya, faisant basculer son corps pour se rapprocher du jeune homme allongé :

_Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait des avances?

_Quoi?

L'expression d'Ichigo aurait pu faire éclater de rire le garde du corps si toutefois le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux...

_Tu m'as très bien entendu.

_Non, jamais! Et puis quoi encore? Tout ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est me mettre la honte devant tout le monde!

_Bien, alors continue à le détester. Parce qu'il ne t'a pas encore fait d'avances, mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas tarder.

Le cœur du rouquin fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses mots. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Grimmjow? Grimmjow lui faire des avances alors qu'il le détestait? Mais c'était n'importe quoi!

Ils se détestaient tous les deux, c'était même de notoriété publique, alors comment pourraient-ils entrer dans un quelconque jeu de séduction, surtout si Grimmjow était celui qui l'instaurait! Ichigo ne pouvait nier que l'homme avait un physique attrayant, qu'il était son type d'homme : grand, musclé, les yeux bleus, un genre un peu bad boy mais de là à se laisser séduire par cet espèce d'animal... il y avait un grand pas!

_Bonjour Kurosaki-san, est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà levé?

Le médecin fit soudain irruption dans la chambre, coupant la réflexion du jeune homme et incitant Muguruma à se lever de son lit pour laisser la place au docteur et à son infirmière.

_Euh... oui.

_Très bien, très bien. Je vais procéder à quelques petits examens de routine et si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir.

* * *

Ichigo enfilait son tee-shirt, le visage quelque peu préoccupé et les yeux dans le vague. Le médecin avait procédé à tous les examens obligatoires et son autorisation pour quitter l'hôpital avait été signée. Kensei l'attendait dans le couloir pendant que le jeune homme enfilait de nouveaux vêtements « civils » que son hôte lui avait ramené.

Mais tout de même...

« _… il ne t'a pas encore fait d'avances, mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas tarder._ »

Cette phrase de Muguruma le laissait perplexe, même pire que ça : elle l'avait littéralement traumatisé!

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille alors que Jaggerjack était un parfait salaud avec lui, qu'il le considérait comme un moins-que-rien et que la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait serait certainement de lui faire des avances. Et encore, rien que le fait de le voir rendait le turquoise malade, tout du moins c'était ce que ressentait le jeune homme. L'antipathie et le dégoût pouvaient se lire dans les yeux du numéro 3 de l'agence Yamamoto.

L'orangé marqua une pause un instant, tentant de visualiser dans son esprit une scène imaginaire dans laquelle Grimmjow s'intéresserait à lui – pour ne pas dire « draguer », ce mot ne pouvant certainement pas s'associer dans une même phrase avec l'autre mot « Grimmjow... Mais étrangement, il ne parvenait pas du tout à se l'imaginer!

C'était comme si Jaggerjack et le fait de vouloir être agréable à quelqu'un – et donc de lui montrer de l'intérêt – n'étaient purement et simplement impossible! Dans une autre dimension peut-être bien, mais pas dans ce monde!

Pour le rouquin, le bleuté n'était pas ce genre d'individu; il était plutôt l'éternel célibataire s'envoyant de jeunes hommes peu farouches dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux... Et sûrement pas de jeunes hommes de bonne famille comme l'était Kurosaki. Et pour finir, il était persuadé que Grimmjow était bien trop fier pour « draguer » qui que ce soit.

_Kensei vous vous gourez complètement, chuchota-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la chambre.

Muguruma l'attendait religieusement près de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés et ses yeux balayant les alentours. Ichigo soupira en le voyant si solennel, si concerné par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et lui, cet incroyable garde du corps, cet homme dont il avait déjà rêvé le corps contre le sien, pourquoi prenait-il sa santé tant à cœur? Si seulement ce n'était _que _sa santé...

Grimmjow et Kensei étaient-ils animés par les mêmes sentiments?

En tout cas pour le jeune orangé c'était complètement dingue, jamais il ne pourrait être amené à croire une chose pareille!

_C'est bon, on y va? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans ton en arrivant tout près du plus âgé.

_Quand tu veux.

_Allons-y.

Ce fut dans un silence parfait que les deux hommes sortirent de l'hôpital et rejoignirent la voiture de Muguruma. Ce fut aussi en silence qu'ils rejoignirent la suite du garde du corps.

Ichigo n'avait aucune envie de discuter, d'autant plus qu'il était toujours taraudé par des suppositions loufoques et totalement fantasmagoriques. Kensei et Grimmjow intéressés par lui...? Oh ça serait certainement un très joli tableau que d'avoir deux beaux prétendants aussi irrésistibles qu'eux, mais là Kurosaki fantasmait un peu trop!

« Va falloir calmer tes hormones, Kurosaki! » se dit-il pour se stopper ses pensées étranges. Mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait pas! Il vivait pratiquement avec Kensei, et il savait qu'il était attiré par lui, et cela depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Comment pourrait-il calmer ses hormones de la sorte?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parking de l'hôtel et prirent le chemin de la suite de Kensei, Kurosaki tentant intérieurement de se convaincre qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance avec Muguruma...

_Contacte Kuchiki si tu le souhaites, et aussi Yamamoto. Le médecin ne t'a donné aucune contre indication mais je vais le faire à sa place : il vaut mieux que tu prennes un jour de repos.

_Mais je ne veux pas!

Muguruma décrocha le téléphone de sa suite, tendant le combiné au jeune homme qui l'observait d'un regard stupéfait et quelque peu antipathique. Pourquoi Kensei voulait à tout prix s'occuper de lui comme s'il était un gosse? Le roux ne comprenait pas...

_C'est bon, je vais le faire! grogna-t-il en arrachant des mains de son vis-à-vis le combiné de l'appareil.

Mais aussitôt commença-t-il à composer le numéro de son patron que l'appréhension s'empara de lui. Après tout, pourquoi Yamamoto-sotaicho voulait-il lui parler? C'était simplement pour lui faire la morale, l'enfoncer un peu plus... Ichigo sentait que le vieil homme allait lui passer un sacré savon parce qu'il avait mis en danger toute une organisation!

_Bureau de Yamamoto Genryusai, bonjour!

Mais ce ne fut pas le sotaicho qui répondit, mais son bras droit.

_Oh bonjour Sasakibe, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Ichigo? Mais comment vas-tu, j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle? s'empressa de répliquer l'interlocuteur d'un ton préoccupé.

_Ça va, ça va... Finalement ce n'était pas si grave, je suis sortit de l'hôpital et euh... Grimmjow m'a dit que... Yamamoto-san voulait me parler?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai! Il est absent pour l'instant, mais je vais te transmettre ce qu'il souhaitait te dire. En fait il s'agit d'une demande de Kuchiki Byakuya...

Kurosaki sentit ses entrailles se tordre au nom prononcé. Il posa sa main libre sur son front et soupira, attirant l'attention de Muguruma qui l'observa, intrigué par ses réactions.

_Quelle est cette demande? questionna-t-il même s'il savait éperdument que le noble avait dû demandé à ce qu'il ne soit plus jamais garde du corps.

_Il souhaite t'engager à son service personnel. Je n'ai pas d'informations supplémentaires mais il en a fait le vœu expressément auprès de Yamamoto-sotaicho.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un saut périlleux alors que l'information atteignait son cerveau.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Lorsqu'il eut enfin raccroché, le rouquin se laissa tomber tel un sac sur le canapé, alertant Kensei sur son état.

_Tout va bien?

_Je... je ne sais pas.

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas? demanda Muguruma en s'asseyant à côté de lui, perplexe.

Ichigo inspira profondément. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas; c'était trop beau pour être vrai! Kuchiki Byakuya lui offrir un poste de garde du corps comme ça, dans un claquement de doigts, alors qu'il n'avait encore fait aucune preuve auprès de personne! Comment...?

_Kuchiki veut que je travaille pour lui. Il veut m'engager.

Le visage du roux disparut entre ses mains. Son souffle était si rapide, tant la surprise était grande, qu'il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer avant d'en parler plus explicitement.

Kensei fronça les sourcils plutôt violemment. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et malgré le fait que cette nouvelle soit indéniablement bonne, Muguruma ne partageait pas cet état d'esprit; mais il n'en fit pas part à Ichigo.

_C'est une bonne chose, se contenta-t-il de dire en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es un peu perdu j'ai l'impression?

Le visage contracté de l'orangé émergea à nouveau, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte pour reprendre son souffle :

_Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, je vous en prie! C'est... vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop précipité? Mais c'est tellement incroyable, je... je n'y crois pas!

Kensei ne répondit pas à sa demande, au contraire, il resta muet et se contenta de se lever pour avancer jusqu'à la baie vitrée de la suite. Il se planta devant celle-ci, les bras derrière son dos et les yeux divaguant sur les toits des gratte-ciel voisins.

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi refuser une telle proposition, Ichigo. Il te faut encore faire quelques missions pour que tu sois au parfum. Je te propose quelque chose...

Kensei se retourna subitement dans la direction du jeune homme qui le fixa avec un grand intérêt. Tout le sérieux du monde pouvait se lire sur le visage du garde du corps et l'orangé était suspendu à ses lèvres comme si, instinctivement, il sut qu'il allait lui dire une chose importante :

_Accepte la proposition que je vais te faire. Un ami à moi de longue date : Arisawa Love, protège un homme que tu dois connaître : Ukitake Jyuushiro.

_Vous voulez dire... le journaliste?

Ichigo n'était pas sans savoir que l'homme en question était plutôt du genre à déclencher des réactions vives à chacun de ses articles. Et il avait déjà essuyé deux tentatives de meurtre et un cambriolage par des lecteurs quelque peu mécontents de ses articles virulents.

_Oui. Voilà ce que je te propose : il cherche un élément de plus dans son équipe pour dans trois jours : la femme d'Ukitake rentre des États-Unis et il désire une protection très importante pour ce retour, d'autant plus qu'il vient juste de publier un bouquin incendiaire...

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ça maintenant?

_Pourquoi cette proposition maintenant? Pourquoi pas plus tôt?

_Tout simplement parce que je jugeais que te laisser dans l'équipe de Kyouraku était le mieux à faire. Mais comparé à bosser pour Kuchiki faire cette expérience passe avant. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Je ne fais que te donner des conseils...

Le roux hocha la tête, mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Pourquoi Kensei ne voulait-il pas qu'il travaille pour Kuchiki subitement? Et pourquoi mettait-il cette protection d'Ukitake sur le tapis spécialement maintenant...?

_Est-ce que vous me cachez quelque chose par hasard?

_Je te demande pardon? demanda Muguruma en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

_On dirait que vous n'aimez pas Kuchiki ou que... que vous avez quelque chose contre lui.

_Moi? demanda Kensei, étonné. Non, rien du tout. Il s'agit juste d'un conseil d'un homme expérimenté qui pense ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris ses intentions.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Travailler pour Kuchiki lui avait semblé être un poste en or et maintenant il hésitait, car il savait que les conseils de Muguruma valaient – eux aussi – certainement de l'or. Après tout, cet homme avait tout fait pour l'aider jusqu'à présent...

_Très bien. Dites à votre ami que j'accepte. Dans trois jours je serai dans son équipe pour protéger Ukitake Jyuushiro. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que je dise non à Kuchiki. J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le plus simple...

Kensei lui répondit par une grimace et le rouquin soupira de plus belle. Mais il était tout de même soulagé : les conseils de Kensei n'avait définitivement pas de prix. Et puis, en refusant l'offre de Kuchiki il restait encore un peu plus longtemps auprès de cet homme...

« Raaah! Je t'ai dit de calmer tes hormones, Kurosaki!»


	12. L'approche du fauve

_** ~ Protection Rapprochée ~  
**_

**Chapitre 10 : L'approche du fauve.  
**

_Ichigo, ça commence!

La voix de Kensei parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme sortant à peine de la douche ce soir-là. Il fit glisser la paroi séparant la cabine de douche du reste de la salle de bain, et tenta un pied sur le carrelage gelé qui lui envoya des frissons jusque dans la colonne vertébrale. La buée dans l'espace confiné rendait l'atmosphère moite, insupportable, Ichigo en avait même du mal à respirer. Avançant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au miroir au dessus du lavabo, il y passa sa main pour en retirer la buée trop épaisse, découvrant son visage rougit sur la surface brillante.

_J'arrive! lança-t-il en saisissant une serviette qu'il passa sommairement dans ses cheveux avant de se l'attacher autour de la taille.

Ses yeux se fixèrent un moment dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses joues quelque peu rougies et son torse imberbe couleur miel étaient fort plaisants à regarder, remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin intéressé. Qui ne serait donc pas séduit par son corps de minet, hein?

Ou plus précisément : pourquoi Kensei ne le remarquait-il pas?

Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme restait insensible à ses charmes!

_Y'a failli avoir un but! retentit à nouveau la voix de Muguruma de l'autre côté de la porte.

Kurosaki inspira profondément; c'en était trop cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire! A force de le côtoyer, de vivre avec lui, de sentir son odeur, de voir son corps à demi-nu chaque matin, d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre ses soupirs pendant son sommeil il était prêt à imploser! Son être ne pouvait plus contenir en lui ce trop plein de sensations accumulées depuis qu'il vivait dans la suite du garde du corps.

C'était ce soir ou jamais qu'il avouerait à Muguruma Kensei qu'il était attiré par lui, un point c'est tout!

Prenant son courage à deux mains en s'observant quelques instants de plus dans la glace, le rouquin resserra le nœud de sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille et sortit de la pièce, le pas conquérant et les yeux déterminés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rapidement, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas l'air ridicule avec ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Le garde du corps était paresseusement assis dans le canapé du salon, face à la télévision, les pieds reposant sur la table basse, une cigarette à la main et les yeux braqués sur le petit écran. A cette simple vision, le roux sentit son estomac se contracter et la nervosité grandir en lui... Aurait-il assez de courage pour faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ce soir?

Bon sang...

Il ne se permit pas plus de réflexion et fonça vers le canapé.

_Ah te voilà! jeta le plus âgé en tournant son visage vers lui. Regarde moi ça, cinq minutes de jeu et déjà trois occasions pour...

Mais plutôt que de s'asseoir religieusement à ses côtés comme s'y attendait Kensei, Ichigo prit place sur ses cuisses, à califourchon, son dos légèrement cambré de façon à toucher de son torse celui de Muguruma. Ses mains sur les épaules musclées, l'orangé approcha sa bouche pour prendre contact avec celle de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser sec et claquant. C'était spontané, c'était du suicide, c'était complètement dingue...!

Kensei resta pétrifié.

_Désolé, susurra Kurosaki, laissant ses mains caresser le torse puissant par dessus la chemise noire de l'argenté. Je ne peux plus me retenir maintenant...

Sa voix tremblait très légèrement, d'appréhension. Il ne parvenait même pas à le regarder en face alors qu'il lui avouait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, là tout d'un coup si brutalement. Il avait conscience que c'était peut-être trop violent pour l'homme face à lui, mais c'était vital, il avait besoin de l'avouer.

_Ça fait des jours que je fantasme sur toi à en mourir, j'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi ici et maintenant, et fais ce que tu veux de moi!

Kensei sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps de part en part. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement et il dévisagea le jeune homme, sa bouche esquissant des débuts de mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler clairement. La surprise était telle qu'elle avait glacé son sang et empêchait dorénavant son corps de se mouvoir, son cerveau de penser, son être de respirer.

_Quoi? demanda le roux, s'inquiétant de la longueur du silence laissé par le garde du corps.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Muguruma pour reprendre le sens de la réalité, et avant de pouvoir dire la moindre chose. Sa gorge était subitement devenue sèche et il se sentait suer à grosses gouttes, Ichigo lui faisait un effet... Ses mains appuyaient sur les reins du jeune homme - inconsciemment bien entendu - ses cuisses s'étaient enfoncées dans le cuir du canapé et son souffle s'était accéléré comme si... comme si...

Les yeux gris étaient quelque peu humides alors qu'ils dévisageaient le visage juvénile en plein désarroi face à lui. L'orangé se demanda bientôt s'il n'avait pas eu une crise cardiaque et n'était pas mort sur le champ. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien!

Les deux mains puissantes qui ne quittaient plus les reins de Kurosaki reprirent leurs pressions sur lui et le corps du roux bascula en avant, son front rencontrant celui de son partenaire :

_Ichigo... Moi aussi j'te veux!

La façon dont il avait énoncé cette phrase était si sexy, si chaude, sa voix si sensuelle avait fini de réveiller les hormones en folie furieuse du jeune homme à la chevelure rousse. Ce n'était pas comme si elles n'étaient pas déjà réveillées, mais à présent c'était pire que tout.

_Oh Kensei..., gémit ce dernier en s'écrasant contre sa bouche de tout son poids, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux gris de l'homme musclé.

Une langue très puissante s'enfonça loin dans sa bouche, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, accaparant sa propre langue dans un balais rapide, exténuant mais oh combien jouissif. Le corps à corps qu'ils avaient entamé lui faisait tourner la tête, complètement. Kensei embrassait à la perfection... Les deux hommes pouvaient clairement sentir les mamelons durcis d'Ichigo se frotter contre les pectoraux saillant de Muguruma, chatouillant le désir exacerbé du jeune orangé.

_Cette serviette me barre la route on dirait, murmura-t-il en dégageant d'une main la serviette de bain enroulée autour des hanches d'Ichigo d'un air mutin.

L'étoffe mouillée tomba au sol dans un souffle, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur l'érection particulièrement prononcée du jeune homme qui se pinçait les lèvres. La façon dont les yeux gris perçants observaient son membre allait certainement le faire venir dans la seconde.

_Ah... Ne me regarde pas comme ça! implora-t-il

Puis, il se sentit soudain basculer sur le côté et renversé sur le canapé, par des mains puissantes. Un corps affamé grimpa sur le sien, se mouvant étonnamment doucement, sensuellement sur le sien. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus! Il voulait retirer les vêtements de son partenaire, laisser courir sa langue sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, voir son désir, il voulait sentir sa peau s'électriser sous son touché, il voulait le faire devenir fou...

Ses mains agrippèrent le tee shirt que Muguruma portait pour le tirer jusqu'à sa tête, de façon à le lui enlever. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir immédiatement le corps parfaitement musclé qui le faisait baver d'envie, son dos reposant toujours douloureusement sur le canapé qui devenait étonnamment dur au fil des minutes.

Dur comme du béton même...

_Mmm... Kensei... Oui...

Il sentait sa bouche partout sur lui... Ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon... Un souffle chaud caressait son cou... Son corps brûlait de désir. Il le sentait, il le sentait...

_Bam!_

_Aïe!

Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son cœur avait accéléré à une vitesse hallucinante. La première chose qu'il vit fut une très grande étendue blanche éclairée par une lumière artificielle. Et la première chose qu'il sentit fut son dos qui reposait contre une surface très dure qui d'ailleurs le faisait souffrir...

_Aïeuuuh..., répéta-t-il en constatant qu'il était tombé du canapé et qu'il se trouvait maintenant par terre.

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu rêvais mais ça avait l'air très agréable! lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

L'orangé eut immédiatement un coup au cœur – ainsi qu'un coup au caleçon. Quoi? Il avait encore rêvé de lui et Kensei s'apprêtant à faire l'amour et il en avait rêvé tout haut alors que le dit-partenaire de ses rêves était dans la même pièce?

ARG! Le rouge lui montait aux joues maintenant et une honte incroyable le submergeait.

Il serra les dents, priant de toute son âme pour ne pas avoir gémit des « oui, c'est bon Kensei! » ou des « j'ai envie de toi, Kensei » pendant ce stupide rêve cochon...

Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Je... j'ai dit quelque chose? demanda-t-il en se relevant, une mine innocente affichée sur le visage lorsqu'il se tourna en direction de son logeur.

_Non. Disons juste que tu poussais des soupirs heureux et que tu te trémoussais comme un ver sur le canapé en serrant ce pauvre coussin dans tes bras. Une petite amie en ce moment?

_QUOI?

La question du garde du corps manqua lui faire rater un battement de cœur. Le roux s'approcha de la table du salon à laquelle Kensei était attablé, occupé à déguster son petit-déjeuner. Il était presque 5h30 ce matin-là et Muguruma travaillait... Cependant, l'homme l'observait avec un sourire en coin, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son colocataire.

Et Kurosaki n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait encore fait un rêve cochon en pensant à _lui_...

« Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un parce que là je deviens pathétique! » pensa-t-il en se baffant mentalement. Oui, un amant, et très rapidement! Avant qu'il ne finisse par devenir somnambule et ne viole Muguruma pendant son sommeil.

Bon sang, la honte!

_Je plaisantais, reprit Kensei en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout le monde sait bien que dans ce métier il n'y a pas de place pour le batifolage, les rendez-vous amoureux et tutti quanti! Mais tu es jeune après tout...

_N'importe quoi! bougonna l'autre en détournant des yeux coupables. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une fille!

Kensei sourit, se levant de sa chaise pour empoigner sa veste en cuir restée dans l'entrée. Il l'enfila sans quitter l'orangé des yeux, observant son profil boudeur, il aimait le taquiner :

_Il n'y a pas de mal à rêver à ce genre de choses, tu sais...

_Taisez-vous! s'écria-t-il, tentant de se calmer alors que la situation empirait et qu'il s'enfonçait dans la pire honte de sa vie.

Le propriétaire des lieux sourit de plus belle et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Mais avant de la refermer, il s'autorisa une dernière réplique :

_Ne fais pas trop de bêtises aujourd'hui, repose-toi. Et n'oublie pas de passer un coup de fil à Kuchiki!

_D'accord, répondit le plus jeune sans aucun enthousiasme.

La porte claqua et un soupir à fendre l'âme déchira le nouveau silence de l'espace luxueux. Ichigo se sentait étrangement seul; comme une âme en peine, seul avec ses problèmes à la noix, seul avec ses sentiments et ses désirs inavouables.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi nul pour craquer sur un type pareil? Il cacha son visage entre ses mains de façon désespérée. Kensei était le dernier homme en qui il devait s'attacher de cette façon, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance physique et sexuelle rien de plus. Jamais il ne serait amoureux de ce type, il en était hors de question!

De rage contre sa personne, il se recoucha sur le canapé, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il allait s'endormir à nouveau, décida-t-il, sans rêver de son logeur si possible, et à son réveil il appellerait Kuchiki. Mais son corps ne semblait pas apte à trouver le repos... Il était même plutôt aux aguets.

_Recouche-toi tout de suite! ordonna-t-il férocement en relevant sa tête pour s'adresser à la braguette de son pantalon gonflée.

Il se devait de l'admettre, il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller tous les matins avec son sexe incroyablement dur à cause de ses rêves érotiques bidons. Car bidons ils l'étaient; lui et Kensei ça n'arriverait jamais...

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bon..., murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux, ne pouvant retirer de sa mémoire la façon dont Kensei le caressait et le touchait dans son rêve.

C'était encore mieux qu'un fantasme réalisé. Dans ses rêves, Kensei était l'amant parfait, celui qui savait où et quand toucher pour satisfaire complètement son partenaire. Il était impossible qu'il soit aussi parfait dans la réalité...

_Ce n'est qu'une invention de ton subconscient, Ichigo! se reprit le jeune homme. Il est hétéro et le restera, point!

Furieux contre lui-même - encore un peu plus - il se tourna violemment de l'autre côté du canapé et ferma les yeux, priant pour tomber dans un sommeil profond tout de suite.

Et si possible, il souhaitait éviter de faire des rêves ridicules, mais en général, nous ne sommes pas maître de notre sommeil. Et le rouquin s'endormit, bougeant plutôt vivement sur le canapé qui l'accueillait, sans toutefois rêver immédiatement.

Puis il tomba dans un sommeil quelque peu agité où Kensei réapparaissait à nouveau, le narguant; et où Grimmjow apparaissait également, lui souriant à pleines dents, ses yeux turquoises le dévorant. Et bientôt, les deux hommes se bousculaient pour atteindre le jeune homme, en en venant presque aux mains alors que le réveil de l'orangé sonnait bruyamment, le réveillant en sursaut.

_Merde..., bougonna-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver le réveil, faisant taire les couinements stridents.

C'était comme si ce rêve et son sommeil avaient duré deux pauvres petites secondes, alors qu'il s'était rendormi pendant trois heures; et le roux avait horreur de cette sensation.

Il s'étira, ouvrant les yeux lentement, ne pouvant encore croire que son cerveau puisse délirer de la sorte. Il n'y avait pas une possibilité pour qu'il ARRETE de rêver de Kensei?

_Bon sang..., grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de faire des rêves aussi bizarres!

Il se frappa la tête du plat de sa main, se demandant vraiment quel était son problème et s'il ne devait pas consulter un psy en voyant ses rêves devenir de plus en plus étranges... Non seulement Kensei lui faisait des choses agréables et absolument perverses dans tous ses rêves, mais en plus de ça maintenant, Grimmjow y était entré lui aussi, se battant comme un chiffonnier avec Muguruma pour avoir le jeune rouquin.

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des dramas à la noix moi...

Mais pour l'heure, il avait plus important à faire. Il se positionna contre le dossier du canapé, frottant son visage et plus particulièrement ses yeux pour se réveiller. Ses orbes ambrées tombèrent sur le téléphone, posé négligemment devant lui, n'attendant plus qu'on compose un numéro.

_Ouais je sais, je dois appeler Kuchiki, lança-t-il au combiné, agacé.

Il soupira, qu'allait-il donc bien lui dire à Kuchiki? Désolé je ne peux pas travailler pour vous, le mec qui me loge est plutôt baraque et je n'ai pas envie de le contredire alors qu'il m'a conseillé de ne pas travailler pour vous? C'était ridicule et quelque peu insultant pour le brun.

Le rouquin hésitait beaucoup. Et s'il ne faisait pas comme Kensei le lui avait demandé? Et si au final, il contactait Byakuya pour accepter sa proposition, comment Muguruma réagirait-il? Sûrement serait-il furieux...

Kurosaki savait bien que les conseils du garde du corps étaient précieux mais dans cette situation il avait plutôt l'impression que Kensei cherchait à l'obliger à ne pas travailler pour Kuchiki pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop.

_Je vais faire comme il me l'a demandé, comme ça au moins il n'aura rien à me reprocher, se décida-t-il en empoignant le combiné et en composant le numéro que Sasakibe lui avait fait parvenir.

La première tonalité qui résonna à ses oreilles le rendit légèrement nerveux. Il devait l'admettre, parler à Kuchiki Byakuya était quelque peu stressant; il n'aimait pas plus que ça l'homme en lui-même mais s'il devait le faire pour le travail il était prêt à lui parler en personne.

_Bonjour, bureau de Kuchiki Byakuya?

Une voix féminine lui répondit, amenant le jeune homme à hésiter avant de répondre. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir dire « non » à Kuchiki Byakuya...

_Bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je souhaiterais parler à Kuchiki Byakuya, s'il vous plait.

_Un moment je vous prie!

Le jeune homme soupira. Avec un peu de chance, l'homme était en réunion ou bien en déplacement ou alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui parler maintenant. Ce qui arrangerait sûrement l'orangé qui se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au noble...

_Kuchiki Byakuya à l'appareil, je suis content de vous entendre Kurosaki, avez-vous étudié ma proposition?

Le rouquin en resta sans voix. Le ton si autoritaire, la voix si profonde et sombre l'avaient surpris tout à coup et il resta muet comme une carpe. D'autant plus que Kuchiki avait débité sa phrase à une vitesse hallucinante, ne laissant aucun répit à son interlocuteur pour déchiffrer toutes les informations fournies...

_Allô? tenta le brun de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_Euh... désolé, oui je l'ai... étudié. Et euh...

_Je souhaitais vous engager car j'ai trouvé que vous aviez fait un bon travail. Je me sens en confiance avec vous, Kurosaki, sans parler du fait que je vous dois la vie.

_Je... je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez, répondit le jeune homme en prenant son courage à deux mains, mais... mais je suis encore tout nouveau dans ce métier et il me semble que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

_...

Le silence de Byakuya le rendit un peu plus nerveux encore. Lui en voudrait-il de faire un tel choix? Et surtout : le roux n'était-il pas en train de gâcher la chance de sa vie là, tout de suite? La chance de pouvoir travailler pour un homme important et de pouvoir plonger dans ce métier tout comme Muguruma l'avait fait lui aussi?

Il savait que Kensei avait été engagé par l'Impératrice peu de temps après être entré chez Yamamoto, peut-être Muguruma lui donnait-il ce conseil pour l'empêcher de faire comme lui? Regrettait-il d'avoir obtenu ce poste si tôt...?

Ichigo l'ignorait.

_Je vois. Donc vous refusez ma proposition.

_C'est que...

_Est-ce une question d'argent, car nous pouvons trouver un arrangement et...

_Non, non! le coupa précipitamment le jeune homme qui ne savait plus par quel bout prendre cette conversation. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je me juge seulement trop immature dans ce métier pour une telle responsabilité. Quand j'aurais fait mes preuves et que je me sentirais prêt alors je serais sans doute apte à dire oui à une proposition similaire. Mais pas maintenant, je suis désolé.

_Je vois.

Le manque d'émotions de Kuchiki heurta quelque peu Ichigo dans sa fierté. Il avait pourtant pensé que la reconnaissance de cet homme allait au-delà d'une simple question d'argent ou de contrat... Surtout que Kuchiki se contenta ensuite de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite de sa carrière, sans éprouver le moindre regret au fait qu'il lui ait dit non. Cet homme, au final, avait-il vraiment souhaité que le jeune homme le protège? Au vu de sa réaction ça restait à prouver...

Ichigo passa sa journée seul devant la télévision. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait souhaité mais suite à son séjour à l'hôpital il fallait mieux qu'il prenne une journée de repos. De plus, s'il avait fait quoique ce soit ce jour-là, Kensei lui aurait certainement tiré les oreilles pour avoir été si peu prudent. Et il ne voulait pas mettre en colère l'homme qui le logeait et lui donnait des conseils pour sa carrière.

C'est avec un grand étonnement d'ailleurs que Muguruma constata - en rentrant ce soir-là – que l'orangé était resté bien docilement chez lui. Il jeta un œil amusé au corps du jeune homme étendu sur le canapé et avança lentement dans sa direction. Il soupira, se rendant compte que lui n'aurait pas pu rester ainsi enfermé dans une suite devant la télévision, il serait devenu dingue!

_Je crois que je me suis fondue dans le cuir du canapé, j'y suis greffé pour la vie! bougonna le rouquin d'une voix monotone.

Le commentaire de Kurosaki étira un sourire au garde du corps qui prit place à ses côtés. Ichigo avait la mine fatiguée, il était quelque peu pâle et semblait moue, mais à part ça il ne semblait pas si mal que cela. Et le garde du corps se réjouit de l'entendre faire des traits d'humour.

_Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée?

Il soupira, tâtonnant de sa main droite pour attraper la télécommande du téléviseur pour changer de chaine :

_J'ai appelé Kuchiki..., répondit-il, comme si cet acte seul justifiait d'être une loque devant un écran de télé.

_Oh? Et...?

_Et rien du tout. Il m'a juste souhaité bonne chance et c'est tout. Rien de plus.

L'orangé haussa les épaules en pleine incompréhension face à la réaction de Byakuya, et il y avait de quoi, pensa Muguruma en soupirant à son tour. Le manque de dialogue avec Kuchiki Byakuya était un réel problème, l'homme était connu pour être trop secret et donc très difficile à protéger. Kensei le savait plus que bien, Kuchiki avait eu pas mal de problème avec des gardes du corps très talentueux qui avaient travaillé pour lui.

_Bien, donc c'est un sujet clos, j'imagine? demanda-t-il en déposant une main amicale sur l'épaule du roux.

_Oui, je pense, répondit-il toujours absorbé par l'écran.

Oui, il l'était, et le roux avait plus qu'envie de le clore. Il avait su que c'était trop précipité et Byakuya lui avait laissé l'impression de s'en contre ficher royalement! Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser.

Kensei remarqua qu'il était perturbé et réfléchit un instant, bien qu'il ne puisse pas grand chose à cette situation...

_Ça te dirait de venir avec moi, ce soir?

Le cœur de Kurosaki eut un raté soudain. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage du plus âgé qui l'observait avec bienveillance.

_Venir avec lui? _Comment ça? Où ça? Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'était un... rendez-vous?

_La fille de l'Impératrice sort en boite avec des amis ce soir, et on m'a expressément demandé de l'y accompagner. Je retrouve mon ami Love là-bas, tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé qui assure la protection d'Ukitake Jyuushiro. Tu pourrais le rencontrer si tu viens.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un rendez-vous! Et encore moins une sortie à deux... Il s'agissait encore de boulot et toujours de boulot! se lamenta le jeune homme.

_Oh euh... oui, pourquoi pas? Mais je ne vais pas vous gêner...?

_Ma foi non. La fille de l'Impératrice a accepté que je l'accompagne et que je reste à l'intérieur de la boite, mais ça sera mon bras droit : Mashiro, qui assurera la protection rapprochée une fois à l'intérieur.

_Oh..., je vois.

Un court silence s'installa, l'orangé était très mal à l'aise. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu se baffer, là tout de suite devant Kensei, pour avoir pensé une seule seconde que cet homme puisse l'inviter à sortir!

« Baka Kurosaki! »

Il faisait vraiment pitié...

* * *

_Ichigo voici Aikawa Love!

Un homme à la peau noire, massif et imposant, prit place dans le canapé pourpre, autour de la table qu'avaient investit Kensei et Ichigo. L'homme en question portait des lunettes et une coiffure quelque peu spéciale. Les clients de la boite de nuit l'observaient d'un œil étonné, alors que l'homme portait un survêtement vert des plus ignobles qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remplacé depuis une dizaine d'années.

Kensei serra amicalement la main de son ami, tentant un sourire de bienvenue, ses yeux toujours sur la piste de danse où Mashiro s'amusait avec la fille de l'Impératrice et ses amies. Ichigo lui, s'était passablement ennuyé depuis plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Kensei n'avait pas dit le moindre mot et ils s'étaient contentés tous les deux d'observer les personnes présentes et surtout de surveiller la fille de l'Impératrice. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, c'était comme si Muguruma était... stressé!

_C'est toi le fils Kurosaki? Je serai ravie de te prendre dans mon équipe après demain.

A son plus grand bonheur, Love engagea la conversation avec lui, brisant ce silence glacial.

_J'en serai ravie aussi! Je vous remercie, avoua le jeune homme en inclinant sa tête de manière polie.

_J'ai confiance en Kensei, ajouta Love avec un sourire en coin. Donc je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

_Juste une chose, Love, le coupa alors Muguruma sans quitter des yeux la piste de danse. Ichigo bosse chez Yamamoto et je préfère ne pas le mettre au courant qu'il va bosser avec toi.

Ichigo se redressa, fronçant les sourcils à cette nouvelle.

_Quoi? Pourquoi? demanda Love, lui aussi très étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Fais-moi confiance, se contenta-t-il de répondre, ignorant royalement le regard interrogateur de Kurosaki.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kensei lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en se levant en premier. Il partit en direction du bar en laissant les deux hommes seuls, comme de vieilles chaussettes. L'orangé resta hautement surpris, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux alors que celui-ci demandait qu'on lui serve un verre. Le roux fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kensei de boire pendant qu'il était en mission...

_Il y a une soirée spéciale V.I.P ce soir, commenta Love en tournant ses yeux sur la piste. Un paquet de célébrités sont là, et un joli paquet de gardes du corps présents. Et Kensei n'est pas vraiment apprécié de ces gens-là...

_Pardon? demanda le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Il se retourna alors dans une autre direction, remarquant pour la toute première fois de la soirée que des hommes de grandes tailles, tous habillés en sombre se trouvaient dispersés de ci, de là de la salle, leurs regards braqués sur la piste de danse. Certains étaient assis religieusement à côté de jeune femmes ou de gens jeunes hommes habillés élégamment - sûrement leurs employeurs - alors que d'autres, seuls ou en groupe en train de discuter, observaient Muguruma accoudé au bar.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air si... antipathiques? questionna Kurosaki.

Love haussa les épaules :

_Jalousie. Pure jalousie...

Le rouquin inspira profondément et reporta son attention sur Kensei. Il ne pouvait voir que son dos voûté au-dessus du bar, au-dessus de son verre, mais il pouvait ressentir tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules alors qu'il avait pu apprécier les regards glacials que ces gens, que ses _collègues_ posaient sur lui. Ça devait être invivable d'être tant jalousé, d'avoir été gâté par la vie, d'être talentueux et de n'en retirer que de la haine.

C'était injuste.

_Oï Ichigo!

Mashiro sortit de la foule, le visage rouge et essoufflée d'avoir dansé au milieu de ce monde :

_Va me remplacer s'il te plait! Je n'en peux plus!

_Quoi? Mais ça va pas! se révolta le jeune homme en sursautant sur sa banquette. Je ne sais pas danser!

_Allez, juste quelques minutes... Tu y vas, tu danses prêt d'elle sans la coller ou quoi et c'est tout! Sinon Kensei va me tuer! Pitié!

La jeune fille joignit ses mains pour faire une prière, implorant des yeux le jeune homme bien trop gentil pour dire non. Il céda... Après tout, il pouvait bien aller quelques minutes sur la piste histoire de prendre la suite de Mashiro non? De toute façon, lorsqu'il serait garde du corps, ce serait une chose qu'il devrait faire, qu'il le veuille ou non. On ne fait pas toujours ce qui nous plait.

Trainant les pieds, et après avoir reçu les encouragements de Love, le roux se fraya un chemin à travers les corps serrés qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique. On lui marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds avant qu'il n'atteigne un groupe de jeunes filles qui se démenait sur la musique. Reconnaissant la fille de l'Impératrice, il garda sa place et se mit à bouger lentement au son de la musique électro. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tout du moins il tentait de ne pas la quitter des yeux et c'était très difficile! On le bousculait/écrasait/piétinait à droite et à gauche même s'il restait parfaitement immobile.

Il n'avait aucune envie de danser et se trouvait parfaitement ridicule, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il pria très fort que Mashiro revienne le plus vite possible pour reprendre sa place. Il eut le temps de reconnaître quelques personnes importantes, comme cette top-modèle dont il était certain, était une cliente de Yamamoto... Mais de quel membre de l'agence ça il l'ignorait. Mais alors qu'il soupirait d'ennui, et qu'il se creusait la tête pour tenter de se remémorer qui parmi les membres du top 5 protégeaient des top modèles, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, lui déclenchant un violent frisson dans le bas du dos.

_T'es nul pour danser, va falloir secouer tout ça..., souffla l'inconnu dans son cou.

_...

_Merde! _

_Bon sang! _

_Au secours!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?_

Le corps pétrifié en reconnaissant la voix qui s'était adressé à lui dans le creux de son oreille, Ichigo ne se retourna pas. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour rencontrer le regard de celui qu'il avait pris pour un inconnu. Ses mais puissantes étaient posées sans pudeur sur ses hanches, les caressant par moment, descendant jusque sur ses fesses pendant quelques instants, au fil de la musique. Il tentait de danser en le suivant, alors que l'homme derrière lui avait plaqué son bassin contre ses fesses.

Bon sang...

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, lui qui crevait d'envie d'avoir enfin un contact intime avec Kensei... Il ne pouvait refuser un contact intime avec une autre personne!

_J'étais sûr que ça t'plairait! murmura l'autre dans le creux de son oreille, soufflant un tas de sensations agréables dans le corps de Kurosaki.

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent autour de sa taille et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui complètement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, comme s'il voulait le posséder. Un parfum piquant, fort et très masculin piqua les narines de l'orangé qui sentit sa tête tourner. Mais cette odeur était exquise, si exquise qu'il laissa sa tête aller en arrière, reposer sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Il plissa les yeux, refusant de regarder la réalité, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de celui qui l'enlaçait avec tellement d'envie.

Il sentait ses cuisses se presser contre son postérieur, ses mains caresser le bas de son ventre, son nez fureter dans son cou. Bordel c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin! C'était tout ce dont il rêvait depuis des jours : flirter.

Et même si ce n'était pas avec Kensei, il s'en fichait!

_T'as pas envie de m'embrasser, juste un p'tit peu?

La question brutale lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle était étonnante venant de lui, très étonnante. Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était le genre d'homme à demander avant d'embrasser quelqu'un, ou même qu'il s'inquiétait des désirs d'autrui...

Il étira un sourire, trop désireux de profiter jusqu'au bout de cet échange si sensuel qu'il avait tant désiré avec un autre homme, mais qui finalement lui apportait tant satisfaction sans Kensei.

Il se retourna lentement, ondulant toujours au fil de la musique, croisant enfin le regard bouillant de désir de celui qui était venu l'alpaguer sur cette piste. Dès que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Ichigo sentit son estomac faire un looping, et son cœur s'emballer. Il était beau... Il était beau comme un dieu - ou plutôt comme un diable - sentait affreusement bon, et le regardait avec tant d'ardeur...

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, passant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire.

_Et toi? souffla-t-il contre la bouche de l'homme. Tu as envie de m'embrasser?

_D'te dévorer ouais!

_Pourquoi je te croirais? demanda-t-il, méfiant, en haussant les sourcils.

En réalité, Ichigo voulait juste le taquiner, jouer avec lui pour tester ce qu'il désirait réellement. Il avait la tête qui tournait tellement qu'il finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas bu, et s'il n'imaginait pas tout ça. Vu les rêves qu'il faisait en ce moment, il soupçonnait très fortement son subconscient d'être à l'origine de cet échange des plus savoureux.

_A cause de ça...

Il rapprocha tout à coup le corps de l'orangé contre le sien, amenant leurs bassins à se rencontrer. C'était si soudain que Ichigo écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. C'était vraiment trop... excitant!

_Et c'est pas une matraque que j'ai dans mon pantalon...

Le rouquin capta à nouveau les yeux de son partenaire, traduisant en un regard ce qu'il attendait de lui, ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Rapprochant son visage, il coinça la lèvre de son partenaire entre les siennes, la suçotant quelques instants, ne pouvant réfréner l'envie de lui montrer à quel point lui aussi était d'humeur à ce genre de jeu coquin. Et là, au milieu de la foule, dans cette ambiance électrique, c'était encore mieux, et plus étourdissant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, hein? Me rendre fou ou simplement rendre Kensei jaloux? demanda Kurosaki, frôlant ses lèvres une fois de plus, sans les toucher. Hein? Dis-moi Grimmjow?

Le bleuté étira un sourire sadique dont il avait l'habitude, ses mains descendant maintenant effrontément sur les fesses d'Ichigo. Que cherchait-il à faire? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée... Mais ça avait été tellement tentant ce soir qu'il n'avait pu réprimer son envie de foncer dans l'arène.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kurosaki? J'suis juste venue avec ma cliente, qui est là-bas. Et j't'ai vu au milieu d'la foule, j'ai pas pu résister...

_Tu veux dire que je te plais?

Jaggerjack laissa échapper un rire :

_Sinon j'serai pas en train de bander, ducon!

Le roux sentit un feu ardent s'allumer dans son bas ventre. Bon sang, s'il n'avait pas eu Kensei avec lui il aurait embarqué Grimmjow et lui aurait sauté dessus! Dans les toilettes, dans un taxi, chez lui n'importe où! Il détestait ce type certes, mais il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la haine et le sexe...

_Mais j'croyais pourtant que toi et Muguruma...

_Non, rien du tout! le coupa l'orangé. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, et il ne se passera jamais rien.

_Oh? On s'est pris un vent? taquina-t-il en souriant largement, prenant plaisir à découvrir ça.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et adopta une moue déconfite :

_Je suis tellement triste que je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui...

Les mains sur ses fesses renforcèrent soudain leur poigne sur le postérieur du jeune homme, le rapprochant encore un peu plus vers Grimmjow dont tous les muscles étaient tendus.

_Ça tombe bien, moi aussi...

_Tu t'es fait rejeter? Ou largué? demanda l'autre, étonné.

_Mm... Non. Mais je peux toujours m'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui...

Et sur ces mots, il enferma ses lèvres entre les siennes, accaparant la bouche du jeune homme, coupant son souffle par la brutalité de son geste. Ichigo étouffa un cri de surprise, fermant les yeux pour se fondre dans le fou désir qui ne cessait de se déverser en lui telle une cascade sans fin, tel un fleuve en crue. Grimmjow n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il avait attendu, mais peu lui importait; Kensei ne l'embrasserait sûrement jamais de cette façon, qu'y avait-il de mal à se consoler dans les bras d'un autre...?

_Ichigo, je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Le rouquin sentit une main taper furtivement sur son épaule, le sortir de sa torpeur, l'extirper de son plaisir sans nom. Le baiser se cassa sous son impulsion et Grimmjow s'écarta de lui, relevant ses yeux pour observer la personne qui était venue perturber leur échange. Une nervosité grandissante, sans nom, gagna le corps de Kurosaki soudain alors qu'il découvrait derrière lui un Kensei planté, l'observant de son regard se sentit immédiatement très mal...

Pourquoi paraissait-il si... furieux?

_Je...

_Hé laisse-le tranquille! Ichi et moi on fait des choses qui te regardent pas alors la ferme! jeta Grimmjow en attrapant le roux par les épaules pour le coller contre lui.

Kensei fronça les sourcils hargneusement, les yeux braqués sur la main qui retenait Ichigo. Son souffle était quelque peu saccadé et son visage contracté par une quelconque colère dont Ichigo ne parvenait pas à saisir la source.

_Justement ça me regarde! Ichigo est sous ma responsabilité ce soir. Se mettre dans une telle situation en publique c'est ouvertement effronté et je n'accepte pas qu'une personne sous ma responsabilité face une telle chose!

Le roux se sentit tout à coup parfaitement honteux. Autour d'eux, tout le monde les observait, la fille de l'Impératrice également, chuchotant des paroles au creux de l'oreille de Mashiro tout en observant le roux sans gênes.

_Y'a pas de mal! reprit Jaggerjack. Ichi bosse pas pour toi, tu l'emploies pas en quoi ça t'gêne, hein?

_Ça suffit, Ichigo, on rentre!

Le garde du corps attrapa le roux par le bras et l'attira vivement vers lui. Mais un cri sonore, sortant du plus profond des poumons du jeune Kurosaki stoppa le geste de Muguruma :

_NON!

Un silence se fit, seulement perturbé par la musique très forte qui n'avait pas cessé. Les gens commençaient à se disperser à droite et à gauche, tout en échangeant leurs impressions tout bas sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Kurosaki éprouvait une telle honte qu'il ne pouvait plus se supporter. De la honte oui, il en était submergé, mais pas une once de regret.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, et même s'il avait fallu que ce soit ceux de Grimmjow - ce type qu'il détestait - ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait aller contre le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en jouant ce jeu avec lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'avait pas émit de jugement sur ce qu'il était réellement... gay.

_Non? répéta Kensei, le visage trahissant la surprise la plus totale.

_J'ai dit non! reprit l'orangé. Désolé... je... je préfère rentrer tout seul, ailleurs!

Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de dire, il baissa les yeux précipitamment. Comme dans son rêve, il refusait de croiser les yeux de son logeur, il refusait de voir en face ce qu'il éprouvait. Cherchait-il à heurter Kensei pour le punir de ne pas avoir vu ses sentiments? Lui disait-il cela pour se punir lui-même d'avoir rêvé ainsi de lui...? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien du tout.

_Rentre avec moi, Ichi. Ce type est un gros intolérant! intervint Grimmjow en désignant Kensei du menton et en le défiant du regard.

La main du turquoise prit celle du rouquin sans que ce dernier n'esquisse un seul geste. Les yeux de Muguruma suivirent le geste de Jaggerjack qui l'agaça d'autant plus.

_Je ne crois pas que tu sois bien disposé à quémander la confiance d'Ichigo. Il va rentrer avec moi, chez moi. Car c'est là qu'il habite et là qu'il restera.

L'ambiance était électrique entre les deux hommes, et bien qu'il avait déjà vu venir ce genre de disputes, Ichigo n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher. Et même, il attisait lui-même le feu et déclenchait ces guerres tout seul.

_Alors Ichi, tu choisis quoi vu qu'on arrive pas à s'mettre d'accord?

_Fais ce que tu veux Ichigo. Mais si tu choisis ce type, tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds chez moi.

_Merde!_

_Bordel!_

_Au secours!_

_C'est quoi cette situation de merde?  
_


	13. Le refuge de Satougashi

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**_

**Chapitre 11 : Le refuge de Satougashi*.**

Ichigo tenta de se calmer malgré qu'il était en panique totale devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et qu'il était tout à fait incapable d'arrêter. Il dissimula son visage entre ses mains, reprenant un instant ses esprits. Au beau milieu de la piste de cette boîte de nuit il n'aurait pas paru plus pathétique. Cette situation n'aurait pas pu paraître plus embarrassante même. Pris entre deux eaux, pris entre les mailles du filet de ces deux "hommes" il n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire qui les rendrait furieux mais qui au moins le sortirait vivant de ce combat de coq.

Kensei et Grimmjow face à lui côte à côte au beau milieu de cette foule prestigieuse, eux les deux gardes du corps qui croulaient sous le succès, qui avaient réussi et qui n'avaient rien à envier à leurs clients.

Eux, à qui Ichigo voulait tant ressembler. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments encore moins pour l'hésitation. Soit il rentrait avec Kensei, soit avec Grimmjow. Soit...

Il ne voulait pas s'enfermer à nouveau avec Kensei dans sa suite, vivre dans son environnement, subir le poids de son odeur toute la journée autour de lui. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas survécu, pas un jour de plus. Ça il en était convaincu, sa décision était clairement établie à ce sujet.

Grimmjow? Son collègue hautain et borné qui se comportait comme une brute quand bon lui chantait? Quand l'avait-il respecté ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois? Même ce soir-là, en le draguant ouvertement sur cette piste de danse, il ne l'avait considéré que comme un jeune accessible et facile à mettre en bouteille. Que croyait-il donc?

Ichigo jeta un œil à droite, en direction de Kensei, puis un œil à gauche en direction de Grimmjow. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre qu'un mot sorte de la bouche du roux. Non. Tous les clients de l'établissement étaient suspendus à ses lèvres comme si le sort du monde en dépendait, comme s'ils étaient assis face à leur écran de télévision devant la nouvelle série à la mode à un moment crucial de l'intrigue.

Kurosaki n'aimait guère se donner en spectacle, mais la vérité était que là il n'avait pas le choix; c'était à lui de prononcer la prière du soir. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de terminer ce cinéma.

_Désolé Kensei.

Le garde du corps fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom. Son visage prit des traits un peu plus dramatique, plus sombre encore. Il n'en paraissait que plus imposant. Ses yeux fusillèrent le jeune roux comme s'il venait de prononcer une aberration innommable. Mais ce dernier tint bon.

_Désolé Grimmjow.

Le bleuté hésita un instant avant d'étirer un sourire qui se voulait sadique et de lancer un petit coup d'œil en direction de Kensei, pour voir si ce dernier avait compris la même chose que lui. Il était de notoriété publique que le bleuté n'était guère patient, et un rictus désagréable apparut sur son front :

_A quoi t'joues là, Kurosaki? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Ichigo se contenta de lui renvoyer une mine lassée puis tourna les talons sans demander son reste, dans des pas rapides, laissant la foule derrière lui, pantoise.

_Ichigo!

Kensei tenta bien de le rappeler, sans toutefois lui courir après, mais le jeune orangé ne s'arrêta pas et prit ses jambes à son coup comme si la peste le menaçait. Avant de quitter la salle et la boîte de nuit, il put entendre en échos résonner les cris rauques de Grimmjow, s'en prenant à Muguruma comme si tout était de sa faute. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas les écouter.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il ignorait pourquoi il le regrettait déjà. Il avait eu une chance de pouvoir être définitivement accepté par Kensei, ce dernier avait souhaité qu'il reste avec lui et cela suffisait à réchauffer son cœur.

Mais jusqu'à quand?

Jusqu'à quand aurait-il imaginé des fantasmes sans fin, alimentés par l'attitude protectionniste de cet homme? Jusqu'à ce que son cœur explose et qu'un beau jour il lui crache au visage ses véritables intentions? Le rouquin n'était pas bête, il savait pertinemment que Muguruma ne l'aurait pas accepté et lui aurait sans doute demandé d'aller vivre sous un toit plus accueillant, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'entendre ces mots. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait pris cette décision ce soir.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul; seul et désemparé au beau milieu de la ville, de la nuit et il ne savait pas où aller. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pensé à cela avant de rejeter les deux hommes, avant de se retrouver dans le désarroi le plus total.

_Kurosaki tu n'es qu'un con! se maudit-il silencieusement en shootant dans un caillou malheureux qui trainait sur le trottoir.

Pendant un instant, il tenta de retrouver son calme et inspira un grand coup. Ses yeux déjà bien fatigués clignèrent alors qu'il levait ses pupilles ambrées en direction de la lune, pleine et brillante. Il était amusant de voir à quel point sa petite vie était insignifiante à l'échelle de l'astre de nuit. A l'heure qu'il était qui se souciait bien d'où il était et de ce qu'il devenait?

Son propre géniteur l'avait abandonné de tout intérêt, alors qui pourrait bien se soucier d'où il pourrait bien dormir cette nuit-là?

Kensei? Grimmjow? Ces deux hommes cachaient des intérêts flous vis-à-vis de lui, il le savait et c'était ce qui l'avait sûrement poussé à s'éloigner d'eux, à s'enfuir loin d'eux, inconsciemment. Quelque part, il étouffait sous ce trop plein de nouveautés. Il voulait tout simplement retrouver une tranquillité relative, même si celle-ci ne durait que quelques heures. Voire quelques minutes.

Il soupira à nouveau, quittant des yeux la lune scintillante et observant la grande avenue polluée et encore encombrée de voitures nocturnes, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Un refuge, il en avait bien un en tête. Mais qui l'y laisserait entrer? Qui y serait encore présent à cette heure-ci?

Il n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions, mais s'il ne tentait pas cette solution, autant trouver un pont pour y crécher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours tout de suite...

* * *

La grande porte de l'agence Yamamoto était bien sûr close à cette heure, et aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Ichigo posa ses mains sur la surface vitrée glacée sans vie, et y déposa son front, l'air dépité.

Sa dernière solution venait de partir en fumée. L'endroit était vide, il l'avait su et maintenant il était seul et perdu dans la nuit. Ses yeux se plissèrent durement sous le poids de la déception et ses poings se serrèrent. Une tristesse poignante envahit son esprit et son corps, peut-être bien plus forte que toute la déception qu'il éprouvait concernant son père.

Et si son père était réellement la dernière solution? Si ce malheur ne lui était arrivé que pour renouer contact avec lui?

Il ouvrit les yeux, saisit soudain par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Renouer avec son père? L'appeler etlui dire quoi? Qu'il était sans domicile, à l'essai chez Yamamoto et qu'il lui fallait de l'argent, de l'aide, n'importe quoi?

_Tsss... Il me raccrocherait au nez en une fraction de seconde, murmura-t-il avec moquerie.

_Clic! Clic!_

Ichigo sursauta et retira ses mains de la grande porte de l'agence d'où provenait le cliquetis qu'il venait d'entendre. Abasourdie, il observa la porte s'ouvrir devant lui, laissant apparaître Sasakibe, l'homme à tout faire de Yamamoto. Ce dernier resta pétrifié en le trouvant sur le pas de la porte et ouvrit grand la bouche en signe de stupéfaction.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent avec saisissement.

_I... Ichigo? Mais... que fais-tu ici? demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, fronçant violemment les sourcils, un regard inquiet à l'appui.

_Oh... Sasakibe! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir!

L'élan de soulagement qui saisit soudain notre jeune orangé était sans nom. Mais il était si grand que Kurosaki s'avança pour serrer rapidement l'homme âgé dans ses bras. Ce dernier en resta pétrifié, et consentit bientôt à laisser le jeune homme pénétrer les lieux.

_Que faites-vous ici aussi tard? demanda Ichigo alors que les deux hommes se retrouvaient maintenant au milieu du hall d'accueil plongé dans la pénombre.

_C'est la fin du mois et je dois m'occuper des comptes de gestion de Yamamoto-sama, répondit-il. Ce sont des périodes dures pendant lesquelles je reste toutes les nuits au bureau.

_Votre conscience professionnelle m'étonnera toujours! répliqua l'autre avec un sourire amusé.

Mais la vraie question n'était pas là. Sasakibe alluma la lumière de la pièce et observa le jeune homme avec un tourment non dissimulé :

_Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

Ichigo soupira. Il ne voulait pas mêler cet homme à ses problèmes et encore moins lui raconter les histoires d'amour/de haine sordides qui se cachaient derrière sa situation actuelle. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ses oignons.

_Disons juste que j'ai des problèmes et euh... je suis venue pour chercher une information.

_Une information?

_Oui. Est-ce que je peux utiliser les ordinateurs de la salle multimédia maintenant?

Saskaibe fronça les sourcils mais dirigea le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un poste quelques minutes. Il lui apparut essentiel de venir en aide au jeune homme qui, selon lui, avait l'air très préoccupé.

_Que cherches-tu exactement?

Ichigo retrouva très rapidement ce qu'il cherchait; son contact avec cet homme sur ce forum, lorsqu'il cherchait encore un hébergement gratuit sur Tokyo. Ils ne s'étaient envoyés que trois ou quatre messages mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

_Mon logement du soir! répondit le rouquin en brandissant fièrement le pseudo de son contact ainsi que son adresse, inscrits sur un post-it. Ce n'est pas très loin je crois... Je vous remercie Sasakibe.

_Tu es sûr que ça va aller? questionna-t-il, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

_Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Demain je serai à l'heure ici sans soucis.

_Très bien...

Les deux hommes se quittèrent devant la porte fermée de l'agence. Ichigo sortit un plan de la ville et se dirigea vers le pâté de maison voisin dans lequel de nombreux immeubles luxueux s'élevaient, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au pseudo de l'homme qui lui avait proposé un logement :

_Satougashi*_

Un pseudo peu commun qu'il avait trouvé ridicule au premier abord. Mais cet utilisateur avait été le seul et l'unique à lui avoir répondu sur le forum, et puis dans sa situation il n'avait guère le choix et ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de refuser cette possibilité.

_Quand faut y aller...

Il avança d'un pas conquérant en direction de l'entrée du haut building qui abritait le logement de son contact. L'édifice était haut et illuminé, luxueux et très impressionnant. A n'en pas douter, l'homme avait de l'argent.

Non sans hésitation cependant, il appuya sur la sonnette de l'interphone qui portait le numéro « 24 B » qui n'était pourtant agrémentée d'aucun nom ni prénom.

Cela lui parut étrange quelques instants puis il remarqua que les autres appartements ne présentaient non plus aucun nom; cela devait être l'usage dans ce genre de luxueux immeuble.

Une voix masculine particulièrement rauque – voire à demi réveillée – lui répondit après de longues secondes d'attente. Intrigué, Ichigo mit également un certain moment avant de se présenter au propriétaire :

_Bonsoir euh... désolé de vous réveiller à cette heure mais je suis euh... Ichi, on s'est rencontré sur le forum, je cherchais un logement sur Tokyo et vous m'aviez répondu. Je voulais savoir...

_Ouais, ouais ça tient toujours! le coupa l'autre d'un air bougon. Grimpe! Deuxième étage à droite au fond du couloir en sortant de l'ascenseur.

_Merci!

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit dans un bip sonore et Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Même si d'un côté il appréhendait l'individu qui se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme, il était pratiquement certain maintenant qu'il ne serait pas à la rue; tout du moins pour ce soir.

Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur puis monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et patienta quelques instants devant la porte de son hôte qui, encore une fois, ne portait aucun nom. Seul le numéro « 24 B ». Jetant un dernier regard au post-it qu'il avait en mains, il laissa traîner ses yeux une dernière fois sur le pseudo « Satougashi » comme s'il eut souhaité y voir un quelconque indice pouvant décrire l'homme s'y cachant derrière. Mais c'était inutile.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, le jeune homme frappa deux coups rapides sur la large porte en bois massif. Quelques instants plus tard, il put entrevoir un œil inquisiteur à travers le judas puis les verrous de la porte s'ouvrirent dans des bruits tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement, Ichigo aperçut avant son hôte, l'intérieur de son appartement. La porte le laissa entrevoir un couloir large et décoré simplement au milieu duquel trônait un individu tout à fait surprenant.

_Bonsoir, Ichi...

Le rouquin sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son corps être parcourut d'un frisson qui le pétrifia des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement sortis de leurs orbites lorsqu'il constata l'identité sordide de l'homme qui depuis le début avait dû se jouer de lui. Encore une fois.

_T'es pas content de me voir?

_Alors... c'est... c'était toi Satougashi! Depuis le début tu savais...?

_Fais pas ta sainte nitouche Kurosaki, si t'es venu c'est parce que t'aimes le danger!

_Pervers! Espèce de connard!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tourner les talons, l'homme l'avait agrippé férocement par le bras et le fit pénétrer de force dans son antre. Une antre des plus agréables cependant, agrémentée d'une odeur d'encens étourdissante et d'une décoration d'un goût exquis, zen.

_Grimmjow!

L'homme aux cheveux turquoises lui rendit un sourire carnassier, amusé voire délecté. Aimait-il à ce point se jouer des gens? Attirer dans son terrier les proies sans domiciles pour s'en faire un dîner?

_Si je te propose un toit, c'est pas pour du beurre! lança-t-il en relâchant le bras du plus jeune. J'le fais souvent ça. Et j'rencontre pleins de gens intéressants...

_Tch! Je m'en vais!

Kurosaki avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée lorsque Jaggerjack tourna les talons de l'autre côté. Le dos tourné et le profil tourné vers son invité, il lança :

_Fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas chialer dans les jupes de Yamamoto qu'on t'a pas tendu la main...

La poigne de l'orangé se contracta autour de la poignée dorée de la porte d'entrée. Ses nerfs tout entier s'étaient tendus de fureur, de honte et aussi d'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot pour se laisser attirer dans un tel piège?

« Kurosaki espèce de BAKA! »

Mais sa main se détendit bientôt pour relâcher ce qu'elle tenait et le corps du jeune homme se tourna à l'opposé de la sortie en direction de son hôte qui l'observait d'un air attentiste :

_Je te préviens : je me tire si ça se passe mal!

Grimmjow haussa les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre? Moi je fais ça seulement pour aider les gens t'sais.

_Pour aussi les baiser non?

Le visage de Jaggerjack reprit un air sombre tout à coup, presque menaçant. Ses yeux turquoises lancèrent des éclairs et un long index fin vint se pointer sur le visage d'Ichigo :

_N'insulte pas celui qui te tend la main, bâtard!

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons pour disparaître derrière une porte. Ichigo le suivit pour déboucher dans un superbe salon traditionnel, bien tenu, impeccablement propre, où régnait une odeur exquise d'encens et de lilas mêlés.

Très surpris par les lieux qui semblaient être tenus de main de maître – plutôt une main féminine d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il – Ichigo ne put qu'être détendu en respirant l'atmosphère envoûtante. L'endroit était si peu en adéquation avec son propriétaire que ça en devenait intriguant.

Grimmjow reposait dans un joli fauteuil recouvert d'un drap de soie blanc, avachie tel un truand au bar miteux du coin, empoignant sa bière d'un geste vif qui se voulait colérique. Il tranchait radicalement avec son lieux de vie.

_Tu sais qui j'étais, hein? demanda Kurosaki qui ne voulait pas démordre de ce sujet.

Grimmjow soupira et se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux, après avoir lâché un rapide rot des plus immondes.

_Ouaip. Mais...

_Mais quoi?

_C'était tellement drôle que j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

_QUOI?

La colère d'Ichigo ne faisait que grimper. Le bleuté était en train d'avouer qu'il s'était fichu de lui depuis le début et il le lui avouait sans même sourciller, là droit dans les yeux! Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour le genre humain?

_Et pis après quand on a continué à parler et que tu m'as d'mandé mon nom j'ai pas trouvé d'échappatoire et j'ai coupé court. J'pensais pas qu'un jour tu débarquerais comme ça là... Au milieu d'la nuit.

_Salaud!

_Ta chambre est au bout du couloir. Vas-y vite avant que je change d'avis! bougonna-t-il en terminant d'un trait sa bière dans des gorgées longues et bruyantes.

Le rouquin serra les dents, ne pouvant imaginer que cette conversation ne puisse s'arrêter là. Et puis quoi encore? Comme s'il allait rester ici alors que... que...

_Pourquoi tu m'as dragué comme ça toute à l'heure en boîte hein? Ça te plait de faire ramer les gens comme moi?

_Arrête un peu d'chouiner, maugréa-t-il en étirant une grimace significative.

Le plus jeune étira un sourire agacé mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'envenimer la situation ni de pourrir un peu plus l'atmosphère.

_Très bien. Je dégage! décréta-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour revenir dans le couloir et se diriger vers la chambre qu'il lui avait indiqué.

_Hé!

Grimmjow réapparut sur le pas de la porte du salon, l'observant avec étonnement, comme s'il était surpris de voir le jeune homme prendre la direction de la chambre et non de la sortie de l'appartement.

Ichigo soupira, un air déçu sur le visage :

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je reste?

_J'sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules puis disparaissant à nouveau dans le salon.

Kurosaki adopta une moue dubitative puis reprit son chemin, consentant à laisser l'attitude de Grimmjow de côté pour l'instant. Même s'il se retrouvait dans une situation tout à fait inédite, il était plutôt fatigué et voulait seulement profiter du lit qui lui était offert.

Mais en ouvrant la porte de sa « chambre », il fut à nouveau beaucoup surpris.

Le futon trônait au milieu d'une pièce encore une fois magnifiquement décorée. De grands rideaux blancs cachaient la fenêtre qui débouchait sur un petit balcon, alors qu'à l'opposé, un aquarium éclairé laissait entrevoir des poissons exotiques ainsi qu'un bureau où reposait un ordinateur dernier cri.

_Bon sang! Il pourrait presque figurer au Guide Michelin cet imbécile!

La pièce était même plus grande que la misérable chambre qu'il avait chez son père. Tout était soigneusement épousseté, disposé, jusqu'aux livres de la petite bibliothèque rangés par ordre alphabétique. Nul doute que Grimmjow devait accueillir des personnes sans domicile et que ces dernières devaient être ravies de leur séjour en ces murs.

Ichigo jeta un œil par la fenêtre, qui donnait directement sur une cour intérieure au milieu de laquelle une statue ancienne crachait de l'eau dans un cliquetis agréable à l'oreille. Il se serait presque cru en vacances, s'il n'avait pas eu en tête que cet affreux jojo habitait les mêmes lieux.

Il trouvait même cela dommage; que l'homme soit en société si désagréable et en privé si délectable entre ses murs. Qui tenait propre tout cela était aussi une question à se poser... Sûrement avait-il une femme de ménage, une décoratrice également. Grimmjow ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir décoré tout cela, et l'entretenir aussi parfaitement, c'était fantasmagorique!

_Tch! L'homme parfait, et puis quoi encore?

Après avoir rêvassé quelques temps sur son futon, et même s'être assoupi un moment, Ichigo ressentit l'envie de prendre une douche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

Il sortit donc de ses « appartements » pour se diriger vers le salon, avec une certaine appréhension cependant. Grimmjow y trônait toujours, devant la télévision sur laquelle il regardait un match de football américain. Captivé, il ne fut pas aisé d'attirer son attention pour lui demander où se trouvait la salle de bain.

_Première porte à droite en sortant du salon, lui répondit-il sans même lever les yeux.

_Ok. Merci...

Sans entrain, Ichigo se rendit là où on lui avait dit de se rendre. La salle de bain était – encore une fois – un endroit tout à fait délicieux. Une baignoire d'angle en marbre, de larges miroirs scintillants aux murs, des serviettes de bain pliées en forme de cygne sur les poufs couleur crèmes, un chauffe-serviette déjà tiède et agréable au toucher, des bougies beiges carrées, cylindriques...

_J'ai dû m'endormir et là je rêve je crois! lança-t-il lorsqu'il mit un pied dans le bain brûlant qu'il venait de se faire couler.

Il s'y assoupit de longues minutes, si bien que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'horloge de la pièce lui indiquait déjà 5h du matin...

_Bordel!

Catastrophé, et remarquant qu'il n'avait pas dormi – ou peu – de la nuit, il sauta hors du bain et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila ses vêtements tout aussi vite et sortit de la pièce en quatrième vitesse pour se heurter à Grimmjow passant par là.

_Aïe!

_Bordel, t'peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds?

Le bleuté avait le teint pâle. Vraisemblablement n'avait-il pas dormi lui non plus. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il était venu lui ouvrir la porte. Pendant de longues secondes ils restèrent ainsi, face à face sans rien se dire, dans un silence angoissant, les yeux turquoises posés sur le visage contracté de Kurosaki.

_J'vois qu'on a pris un bain. La salle de bain t'plait au moins?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_T'as plutôt un sacré appartement...

_J'sais. Il me coûte la peau des couilles...

Ichigo haussa les sourcils. Pas étonnant que ça lui coûte la peau des... vu la surface de l'endroit et le confort qu'il offrait, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais en même temps, Grimmjow était le garde du corps de l'agence qui gagnait le plus d'argent.

Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y penser. En effet, le regard de Jaggerjack venait de subitement changer, et le jeune homme sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque alors que les yeux bleus lagons l'observaient avec sérieux.

_Y'a un truc que j'comprends pas, commença-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Pourquoi t'as pas choisi l'aut'?

Ichigo glissa ses yeux à sa droite puis à sa gauche, démontrant ainsi sa surprise la plus totale. Il parlait de quoi là?

_Hein?

_Pourquoi t'as pas choisi Kensei? reprit Grimmjow. Tout l'monde sait qu'il était capable de mett' n'importe qui à ses pieds... Comme si t'avais pu résister!

_Quoi?

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas choisi toute à l'heure alors que t'aurais pu repartir avec lui, tous les deux main dans la main trottinant sur les chemins du bonheur et...

_Tais-toi, salaud!

Grimmjow semblait encore une fois se délecter de la douleur du jeune homme, mais ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire. Ses choix étaient et resteraient les siens, et il n'avait pas l'intention de les expliquer à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à ce type!

_Kensei est... je ne voulais pas retourner chez lui, c'est tout!

Les sourcils bleus se haussèrent bien haut et la moue dubitative de Jaggerjack laissait entendre qu'il n'allait pas se satisfaire de cette réponse.

_Ok, j'me contente de ça. Garde tes p'tits secrets, c'est juste que j'voulais savoir...

Un court silence reprit son droit entre eux. Ichigo le trouvait fort désagréable, mais il se dit également que c'était l'occasion idéale d'en savoir un peu plus sur les intentions de Grimmjow...

_Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as agis avec moi comme ça en boîte, je te dirai pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu retourner avec Kensei.

Jaggerjack étira un sourire sadique. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un nouvel intérêt et Kurosaki comprit que cet homme se complaisait dans le jeu et ce genre d'échanges.

_Ok, répondit-il. Toi d'abord!

_Très bien. J'ai préféré m'éloigner de Kensei tout simplement parce que... Mph... parce que je suis attiré par lui et je sais très bien qu'il n'arrivera jamais rien. C'est tout. A toi!

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire franc et présenta ses paumes de main devant le jeune homme comme pour se défendre d'une quelconque agression :

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Molo p'tit tigre! T'crois pas que t'vas me lâcher ça sans rien expliquer derrière, non?

_J'ai dit que...

_Il t'a rejeté?

_Plus ou moins, répondit Kurosaki, à contre cœur.

_Sans blagues?

_Sans blagues, ouais. Pourquoi on dirait que ça t'étonne tant?

_Bin parce que tout le monde sait que Muguruma Kensei est... enfin qu'il... que t'es plutôt son type.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et son cœur s'emballa. Si Grimmjow disait la vérité alors ça voulait tout simplement dire que... qu'il aurait pu avoir sa chance?

_Impossible, Kensei m'a repoussé. Si ce que tu disais est vrai alors...

_Il t'a repoussé pourquoi à ton avis, hein? Ce type sait pas s'amuser! Il a dû penser que ça n'serait qu'du sexe entre toi et lui, rien de plus... Tout le monde sait que quand Muguruma s'engage c'est pas pour des prunes. Il devait sans doute te « respecter » ou une merde du genre pour pas vouloir te sauter dessus.

La mâchoire de Kurosaki s'écrasa au sol.

_Bordel...

Alors il avait vraiment rater cette chance? Il avait vraiment laisser filer ce type parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu persévérer dans cette direction? Mais il était trop tard maintenant, bien trop tard... Si Kensei avait fait un geste, peut-être que... que...

Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule tout à coup, un geste qui le fit sursauter de tout son être. Les yeux ambrés croisèrent les orbes turquoises braquées sur lui.

_Au contraire d'ce coincé du cul de Muguruma, t'as jamais pensé toi, à t'amuser? A rencontrer quelqu'un qui te d'manderai rien, qui t'jugera jamais, qui t'fera profiter d'une liberté totale, qui t'laissera en paix quand tu l'voudras, qui s'ras là quand tu l'voudras. Une sécurité affective, pas un coincé qui sait pas s'amuser...?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce que venait de dire Jaggerjack. Intrigué certes, mais intéressé aussi, reconnaissant dans ses paroles un bout de ce qu'il aurait souhaité rencontrer.

_Comment ça? demanda-t-il.

_Vivre ta vie sans penser au lend'main, hein? Tu vois, sans ces emmerdes, juste vivre l'instant présent?

_L'instant présent? répéta-t-il, un peu plus intrigué.

_Ouais, comme maintenant...

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne ni pourquoi, ni comment, le visage de Grimmjow se pencha au-dessus du sien et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Kurosaki resta pétrifié sur le moment. Son cerveau ne semblait plus irrigué, son corps ne réagissait plus à ses ordres. Il était comme captif de cet homme.

_Molo toi-même! s'écria-t-il soudain en le repoussant violemment dans un élan de force venu de nulle part. Tu n'as pas répondu à la question! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ce soir, hein?

L'index du roux était pointé sur le turquoise comme on accuserait un suspect des pires crimes, mais Grimmjow resta calme cependant. Il étira un sourire amusé et lança un regard charmeur à son invité :

_Pourquoi? Parce que quand un carnivore a repérer une proie, il la traque sans relâches jusqu'à ce qu'elle agonise entre ses crocs!

Ichigo déglutit péniblement, surtout face au visage qui le surplombait de tout son charisme. Grimmjow était impressionnant, même si le jeune homme n'était pas le genre à se laisser embobiner par ce genre de discours.

« Quelqu'un va passer à la casserole ce soir Kurosaki, et on dirait bien que c'est toi... fait chier! »

Le regard turquoise se fit bien plus intense encore une fois, plus brûlant et maintenant que l'orangé avait eu sa réponse, il n'avait plus aucune raison valable pour arrêter le garde du corps.

« Fait chier, fait chier...! Mayday, mayday! »

Mais plus personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide maintenant...

* * *

_*Satougashi = bonbons, sucreries._


	14. La vérité sort de la bouche de Grimmjow

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**_

**Chapitre 12 : La vérité sort de la bouche de Grimmjow.  
**

Les circonstances étaient, une nouvelle fois, hautement critiques pour le jeune Kurosaki. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose tout se retournait contre lui et la situation virait au cauchemar... Un cauchemar?

Subir le regard envieux et décidé de Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un cauchemar en soit certes, mais ça l'était beaucoup moins lorsqu'on s'imaginait devenir son amant pour une nuit... Tout du moins, Ichigo le ressentait ainsi. Le bleuté était détestable - tout du moins il l'avait cru depuis leur rencontre - mais les événements de ce soir changeaient radicalement son opinion. Ainsi Grimmjow était un bon samaritain offrant un bout de son toit à ceux qui en avaient besoin; des étudiants, des hommes dans le besoin, etc. C'était surprenant de voir cela de sa part, surtout vu comment il se comportait à l'intérieur de l'agence Yamamoto; tel un vautour sans scrupules.

Ichigo ne savait quoi penser.

Dans un coin de sa tête, l'image de Kensei restait vivace, étrangement vivace même, mais il savait pourquoi. Jaggerjack lui avait bel et bien confirmé que Kensei était sans doute attiré par le jeune roux tout comme ce dernier l'était par le garde du corps de l'impératrice, mais encore aurait-il fallu que Muguruma le lui avoue, sans cela, le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

Mais d'un autre côté, Kensei ne l'avait-il pas prévenu que Jaggerjack lui ferait des avances?

Mais il était trop tard pour y penser désormais. Et d'ailleurs, l'orangé avait un autre homme sur qui porter toute son attention dès à présent, et pas n'importe lequel...

_Alors...? questionna le bleuté.

_Alors quoi?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, donnant l'impression d'avoir atteint les limites de sa patience. Mais si le rouquin avait bien compris la litanie qu'il lui avait sortit concernant l'amusement et qu'il devait vivre l'instant présent, il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser :

_Quand j'étais à l'hôpital après ma mission avec Kuchiki et Kyouraku que tu es venu me voir, c'était seulement sous les ordres de Yamamoto ou...

_T'crois que j'suis v'nu pour voir si tes fesses allaient bien? Que j'm'inquiétais pour toi hein?

Kurosaki haussa les épaules pour démontrer qu'il avait compris ses intentions de cette manière; mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Ou bien Grimmjow refusait-il de l'avouer?

_Ça a de l'importance?

_Pas vraiment mais...

_Alors on s'en fout!

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit au bout du couloir pour disparaître dans la chambre désignée du rouquin. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, surpris de le voir agir ainsi, visiblement colérique de s'être vu poser une telle question.

Il le suivit donc jusque dans la chambre où Grimmjow était planté, dos à lui, les mains dans les poches.

_J'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai pas l'habitude de proposer ça aux types qui logent chez moi gratos mais vu qu't'as du mal à t'intégrer dans l'agence, j'te propose un deal.

Il se tourna en direction du jeune homme qui l'écoutait avec méfiance. Pourtant, pas un brin de malice dans les yeux turquoises, pas un seul rictus malsain sur les joues et la mâchoire musclée. Si l'orangé ne s'était pas déjà fait une opinion sur Grimmjow il aurait pu croire que l'homme était sérieux.

_Quel genre de deal?

_J'te prends dans mon équipe et j'fais en sorte que tout s'passe bien avec les autres membres. Crois-moi si j'leur dis ce qu'il faut ils arrêteront d'te faire chier.

Ichigo eut un petit rire moqueur :

_J'en doute pas.

Mais comment ne pas se méfier d'une telle proposition venant d'un individu si... lunatique? Il y avait très certainement une ruse derrière tout ça.

_Mais la question est : qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange? reprit le jeune homme avançant d'un pas vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_C'que j'veux? Mais c'est pas c'que moi j'veux seul'ment, toi aussi tu l'veux!

_Qu..?

Grimmjow déposa ses coudes sur les épaules du plus jeune, le surplombant à nouveau de son visage sérieux et de son regard débordant d'intensité. Quelque chose clochait depuis que Ichigo était entré dans cet appartement et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il allait certainement apprendre les réelles intentions de Jaggerjack.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas pendant un instant, puis le poids du bleuté s'intensifia sur les épaules du roux, si bien que ce denier fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais l'autre le suivit, ses coudes toujours collés à ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le mur de la pièce le plus proche. Les omoplates de Kurosaki heurtèrent douloureusement la surface dure et il serra les dents; Grimmjow était bien plus entreprenant et bien plus agressif que quelques instants plus tôt, à son plus grand désarroi.

_Tch! Je le savais que tu allais un moment ou un autre me plaquer contre un mur et me forcer à faire je ne sais quoi!

_Qui t'parle de "forcer", hein? Pour ton information sache que j'laisse toujours l'choix...

Ichigo le gratifia d'un regard très antipathique. Le choix?

_Vraiment? demanda-t-il. Alors lâche-moi tout de suite!

Pendant quelques secondes, les coudes du bleuté restèrent désespérément en place sur ses épaules, attendant peut-être un retournement de situation de la part de Kurosaki. Mais ce dernier attendit plus ou moins patiemment que son hôte le laisse enfin libre.

_Comme t'voudras.

Grimmjow recula d'un pas et baissa son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, comme s'il était déçu. Le jeune orangé l'observa avec attention, les sourcils froncés, craignant par cette attitude une ruse maligne de Jaggerjack. Mais l'homme passa la porte sans un mot de plus et Ichigo soupira d'un fort soulagement qui envahit tout son être. Mais hélas, la voix du turquoise s'éleva depuis le couloir, donnant un nouveau tournant à la querelle qui les animait.

_C'est vraiment dommage t'sais. J't'aurais pris avec moi d'main, j'protège une femme de journaliste que t'aurais sûrement adoré r'voir.

Kurosaki ne lui répondit pas, mais tendit cependant l'oreille autant qu'il le put pour saisir tous les mots de Grimmjow.

_Mais vu que tu m'portes peu d'intérêt, j'imagine qu't'as l'même genre d'intérêt pour ta mère...

Le corps du jeune homme se figea tout à coup et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le coup de l'émotion. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Ses yeux glissèrent sur la pièce, comme s'il attendait des explications, des éclaircissements, un semblant de suite à cette phrase. Mais rien ne vint.

Non, il avait dû mal entendre! Il n'avait pas pu dire... Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'il entendait les pas du bleu s'éloigner dans le couloir petit à petit.

Sa... mère?

Comment savait-il que...?

_ATTENDS!

Ichigo rattrapa en quelques pas le propriétaire des lieux, parcourant la poignée de mètres qui les séparaient, et s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son visage contracté et ses yeux lançant des éclairs laissaient entrevoir toute sa détermination et Grimmjow ne s'y trompa pas :

_J'ai tapé dans l'mile hein? se vanta-t-il malgré le sérieux effrayant qu'il affichait.

_Pourquoi tu parles de ma mère? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Comment...?

_Si t'veux les réponses à toutes ces questions, accepte mon offre et intègre mon équipe. Au moins pour d'main et t'sauras...

_Je saurai quoi?

Même si sa curiosité était plus que jamais piquée à vif, Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement croire ce qu'il entendait - ou ce qu'il rêvait, il n'était plus certain d'avoir les idées très claires.

_Il y a très peu de personnes qui connaissent c'te histoire. Muguruma, Yamamoto et moi on est au courant. On sait c'qu'il s'est passé, voilà pourquoi t'entendras p'tet que ton père est qu'un sale enfoiré!

Le sang de Kurosaki se glaça dans ses veines soudain. L'insulte qu'il venait de proférer le révolta quelques secondes puis il se souvint. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : la façon dont Kensei avait parlé de son père, la fois où il avait failli lui avouer des faits obscurs concernant son paternel, et la façon étrange qu'il avait eu de se rétracter. Certaines personnes semblaient savoir des choses sur son paternel que lui-même ignorait! Et sa mère...

_Ma mère est morte, dit-il très calmement sur un ton solennel comme pour clore la conversation.

_Parfois on croit des trucs faux... Réfléchis deux s'condes : tu t'rappelles avoir été à l'enterrement d'ta mère?

_...

_T'as jamais fleuri sa tombe l'jour de la fête des morts?

L'orangé fronça les sourcils, trouvant tout à coup que tout coulait de source. Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement de sa mère, ni même n'avait-il jamais vu sa tombe, même s'il l'avait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois à son paternel, ce dernier trouvant toujours une courbette pour esquiver sa question.

Si bien que le jeune homme avait fini par croire que sa défunte mère avait été enterrée très loin de la ville, ou alors qu'elle avait été incinérée et qu'aucun lieu de recueillement à son nom n'existait. Mais en y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais trouvé logique les attitudes de son père... Et ses questions avaient fini par devenir de moins en moins présentes et à disparaître au fil des années.

_Tu veux dire qu'elle est toujours vivante? Comment tu le sais? Et pourquoi...?

_Viens d'main. T'verras par toi-même, c'est tout c'que j'peux faire. Ok?

Une grande main chaude se posa sur ses cheveux et Kurosaki resta muet sous le choc. Il était profondément en colère, contre la terre entière sans doute, mais aussi enfoncé dans une incompréhension qui l'étouffait. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Son père ne lui aurait jamais menti, pas là-dessus! Et dans quel intérêt? Sa mère, sa propre mère...

Et cet homme, ce salaud de Grimmjow qui lui annonçait ça comme s'il se réjouissait de sa détresse, comme s'il avait attendu le moment propice. Rien ne pouvait être pire que d'entendre une chose pareille de la bouche d'une personne qu'on détestait...

Mais même la personne pour qui on éprouve la plus vive des haines peut dire la vérité.

* * *

Kurosaki croisa ses pieds nus et froids sous la chaise du bar de la cuisine. Ce tee-shirt blanc, prêté par Grimmjow, lui allait trop grand et cachait ses jambes jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses seulement. Il avait dormi ainsi, nu sous un tee-shirt du bleuté et en pénétrant dans la cuisine le lendemain de son arrivée, il ne put empêcher les commentaires de son hôte : "On voit ton cul!" "T'es sexy comme ça, à poils sous mes fringues", ce à quoi l'orangé répondit très poliment de sa voix rauque du matin : "Ta gueule!"

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait devant un bol de café bien chaud, assis face au bleu qui sirotait le sien sans quitter son portable des yeux. Il semblait tellement concentré que le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y regarder.

_On part dans dix minutes, annonça-t-il soudain en sautant de sa chaise. Direction l'aéroport. Allez hop!

Il empoigna Ichigo par la peau du cou et le pria d'aller se changer très vite avant qu'ils ne soient en retard. Le jeune homme protesta un peu, mais se résigna à suivre le garde du corps tout de même. Ses sentiments avaient changé en une insaisissable curiosité qu'il ne pourrait calmer qu'en voyant par lui-même ce qui était le réel problème, ou si vraiment son père lui avait menti. Il ignorait si c'était la meilleure des solutions, mais il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui seul désormais, et puis, si Grimmjow avait dit vrai c'était qu'il pourrait peut-être compter sur lui à l'avenir. Il en déciderait à la fin de cette journée.

En bas de l'immeuble, une berline les attendait déjà. D'après ce que Ichigo avait entendu, Grimmjow était le genre à travailler seul, mais pas dans ce cas. En effet, dans la voiture, deux têtes connues saluèrent chaleureusement le numéro 3 de l'agence, deux têtes connues que Ichigo aurait préféré ne pas voir, surtout en un tel jour.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux? demanda-t-il, refusant un moment de monter dans le véhicule.

_Bah quoi? rétorqua Jaggerjack en haussant les épaules, déjà assis sur le siège passager.

Les yeux ambrés glissèrent succinctement sur la chevelure rouge de l'homme assis à l'arrière : Abaraï Renji.

_Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? demanda-t-il à son tour, pointant du pouce l'orangé tout en adressant sa question à Grimmjow.

_J'ai le droit de poser la même question? reprit dans un échos le chauffeur à la chevelure brune.

Hisagi Shuuhei n'avait pas tourné son visage vers le jeune homme mais lui avait jeté un regard assassin dans le rétroviseur.

_Du calme les mecs, calma alors le bleuté avec un rire amusé. Ichigo va v'nir faire un p'tit tour avec nous aujourd'hui. Ou juste ce matin s'il tient pas l'coup, hein Kurosaki?

Le rouquin avait pris place à l'arrière à côté de Renji, une expression antipathique sur le visage, mais ne répliqua rien du tout.

Le voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus total, les deux acolytes ne réitérant pas leurs interrogations mais l'orangé sentait clairement que tôt ou tard ces dernières reviendraient sur le devant de la scène, étant donné qu'il était sorti avec Grimmjow de son immeuble.

"Super" pensa-t-il, "tout pour lancer la meilleure rumeur qui soit! Ça ne m'a pas servi de leçon ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kensei?"

Il s'était piégé lui-même cette fois-ci...

Le voyage fut incroyablement long, étant donné qu'ils devaient sortir de la ville pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Ichigo le trouva fort inconfortable, Renji refusait obstinément de tourner sa tête dans sa direction et semblait très intéressé par le paysage défilant à travers la vitre. Hisagi conduisait sérieusement, voire même trop et Grimmjow pianotait encore et toujours sur son portable. L'orangé se sentit exclus, à des années lumière de ces trois personnes, et pourtant il était employé au même endroit et projetait d'atteindre au moins le niveau de Grimmjow.

Après tout, si le bleuté lui avait dit la vérité qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait – à part un peu de fierté – que de lui demander de l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour la suite de sa carrière? Jaggerjack semblait être un si bon samaritain qu'il ne lui dirait pas non... Mais il avait quelques doutes là-dessus.

L'aéroport se dessina enfin à l'horizon après ce qui parut une éternité à Ichigo. Ils se garèrent devant la porte des arrivées et Grimmjow demanda à Renji et Kurosaki de le suivre dehors. Shuuhei restait au volant du véhicule, en place devant la porte. C'était une mesure nécessaire chez les gardes du corps au cas ou ils auraient à quitter les lieux en vitesse.

_Signale au moind' truc bizarre!

Ce fut la seule directive de Grimmjow à Hisagi avant de s'éloigner avec les deux autres dans l'immense hall des arrivées de l'aéroport. Malgré la masse de personnes présentes, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir seul au monde. Que faisait-il ici bon sang? Pourquoi avait-il cru ce cinglé d'homme aux cheveux bleus? Il était à deux doigts de se rétracter, saisit par une incontrôlable sensation de nervosité.

_Ouvrez l'œil vous deux, ordonna-t-il à Renji et au roux. On avance jusqu'à la porte.

Ils slalomèrent tant bien que mal entre les voyageurs et visiteurs pour atteindre enfin la porte par laquelle la cliente de Grimmkow devait arriver.

Mais à cet endroit, un étrange spectacle interrompit leurs pas et Grimmjow observa la bande d'individus avec une méfiance non dissimulée :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux? marmonna-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Ichigo observa également la troupe, reconnaissant celui qui en était à la tête. L'ami de Kensei qu'il avait rencontré la veille : Arisawa Love, était déjà sur place, son équipe autour de lui, face à eux. Grimmjow marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses sourcils se levant bien hauts. Les deux autres en firent de même et il fut évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond.

Il était également évident qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu de la présence d'autres gardes du corps sur les lieux. Des gardes du corps n'appartenant pas à l'agence Yamamoto en plus. Le rouquin avança d'un pas pour parvenir au même niveau que Jaggerjack; d'un geste du menton il désigna Love :

_Muguruma-san m'a dit que Arisawa Love protégeait la femme d'Ukitake Jyuushiro et que dans trois jours ils devaient accueillir cette dernière à l'aéroport mais...

Mais c'était dans trois jours!

_Ouais, elle a avancé son retour au Japon, commenta Grimmjow sans quitter des yeux Love. Mais c'est MOI qui suis agrémenté pour la protéger elle! Elle m'a engagé!

_Ukitake est là aussi, fit alors remarquer Renji en désignant du menton un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, discutant amicalement avec Love.

_On n'est pas dans la merde. V'nez!

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de la petite troupe sans que ceux-ci ne les remarquent, et Grimmjow fit irruption dans le groupe, posant une main sur l'épaule de Love, le fusillant de ses yeux turquoises :

_Ukitake Masaki est ma cliente, c'est moi qui la protège! annonça-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une proie qu'il avait depuis longtemps repérée.

Love leva ses sourcils sous ses lunettes fumées, comme s'il venait de trouver un cheveux dans sa soupe, puis tourna son visage en direction d'Ukitake, son client. Ce dernier, ne perdit pas son sourire chaleureux pour autant et présenta sa main à Grimmjow :

_Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jaggerjack-san! lança-t-il joyeusement. Vous êtes en effet l'homme que ma femme a appelé pour son arrivée, je le sais! Mais j'ai prévu à la dernière minute de venir la chercher à l'aéroport et j'ai pris soin d'apporter avec moi la protection qu'il se doit.

Grimmjow plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira un instant :

_Vous êtes en train d'me dire que vous faites sauter mon contrat? Yamamoto en s'ra informé!

_Oï Grimmjow, intervint alors Love en s'interposant entre son client et le bleuté. Notre présence ici n'empêche en rien ton boulot, ok? On va attendre que Ukitake-san arrive, et nous verrons avec elle. Le client est roi...

Grimmjow dévoila ses canines aiguisées à son « collègue ». Il fut évident à tout un chacun que Jaggerjack n'aimait guère qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, et il détestait encore plus qu'on tente de lui piquer une cliente :

_Mouais..., se contenta-t-il de répondre, nullement convaincu.

_Bonjour Ichigo, lança alors Love avec un mouvement de tête poli en direction du jeune homme.

_Bonjour, répondit celui-ci, plus timidement, essuyant un regard antipathique de Grimmjow.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour empoigner le rouquin par l'épaule et le pousser quelques mètres plus loin, un regard accusateur à l'appui :

_Tu connais Arisawa Love?

_Oui, et alors?

_C'type travaille pour l'agence concurrente d'celle de Yamamoto! T'as jamais entendu parler d'Urahara Kisuke?

Ichigo fit la moue traduisant une incompréhension totale :

_Nan...

_Alors j'te conseille d'pas trainer avec ce type! Pas de relations amicales entre les employés de Sotaicho et d'Urahara!

_Mais...

_Et comment tu l'as rencontré d'ailleurs, hein?

_Kensei me l'a présenté!

Grimmjow leva les yeux bien hauts au ciel et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner quelques mètres plus loin. Kurosaki, n'ayant pas vraiment compris la raison de cette colère passagère, se tourna vers Renji :

_C'est pas un crime quand même, si? Et c'est qui Urahara Kisuke?

_Un garde du corps, spécialisé dans la sécurité incognito. Et le mec est fort, comme ses éléments d'ailleurs...

_Je ne savais pas.

_Ça va faire deux ans qu'il tente de recruter Grimmjow, mais il est toujours resté fidèle à Yamamoto, poursuivit-il, les yeux dans le vague. On raconte aussi qu'il a mis la main sur Shinji et on pense qu'il va pas tarder à démissionner pour aller bosser là-bas.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. C'était comme si Renji parlait de cette agence avec nostalgie, et comme s'il la connaissait bien également.

_J'y ai bossé, pendant un temps. Urahara est un drôle de personnage mais...

_Tu es parti?

_Pas vraiment. Ma copine de l'époque m'a plaqué et elle bossait là-bas alors...

_Oh...

_J'ai préféré partir.

Un silence gêné s'abattit ensuite sur les deux hommes, et Abaraï sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait révélé à son collègue orangé et s'en trouva quelque peu honteux.

_Et m'pose plus de questions, bâtard! lui ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Grimmjow, clouant la conversation.

Mais le rouquin avait lu dans les yeux marrons, une infime lumière de regret. Et maintenant, il était plutôt curieux à propos de cette agence qui employait des femmes. Qui était l'ex petite-amie de Renji? Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le découvrir, même si cela ne lui apporterait rien fondamentalement parlant...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'attente fut silencieuse, très inconfortable encore une fois, surtout que Ichigo devait subir les regards curieux de Jyuushiro qui l'observait de manière plutôt intéressée. Il ignorait pourquoi mais l'homme détaillait son visage comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Kurosaki savait que la personne qu'ils attendaient s'appelait Masaki maintenant, comme sa propre mère. Et les regards de cet homme pesaient sur lui bien plus que la prochaine rencontre qui le faisait suer à grandes gouttes. C'était comme si les yeux sombres de Ukitake le dévisageaient, comme s'il avait compris qu'il était le fils de Kurosaki Isshin et donc, de sa femme...

C'était une situation tout à fait surréaliste!

_La voilà, commenta bientôt Grimmjow, sortant ses mains de ses poches et s'avançant en direction de sa cliente pour la soulager de ses bagages.

Aux mots du bleu, les yeux ambrés suivirent immédiatement les larges épaules de Grimmjow qui s'éloignait déjà en direction du flot de voyageurs ayant tout juste atterris. La foule de voyageurs se déversa dans le hall, des visages inconnus, flous sur lesquels les yeux de Kurosaki glissèrent. Mais très vite, il vit le turquoise se frayer un chemin entre le flot d'arrivants, il avançait droit vers une femme, une femme qu'il reconnut presque immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. On ne voyait qu'elle dans la masse des arrivées, elle seule. Elle semblait irradier.

Le cœur de Kurosaki eut un arrêt. Autour de lui, le brouhaha de l'aéroport s'était estompé, les personnes autour de lui avaient disparu et il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Cette femme, grande et élancée, magnifique, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés flottant sur ses épaules, son sourire chaleureux et sincère pour son mari...

Même si Grimmjow ne lui avait rien dit, il l'aurait su.

Les photographies qu'il avait vues en masse de sa mère ne pouvaient le tromper. Elle avait toujours le même sourire que sur ces clichés où elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était toujours aussi mince, si jolie, si coquette, son visage lumineux de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Mais cette joie de vivre était différente, le contexte était différent. Ichigo avait vu ce visage sur les clichés que son père avait pris d'elle, mais aujourd'hui Masaki affichait cette mine radieuse pour son nouveau mari. Pas pour Ichigo.

Masaki s'engouffra dans les bras de Jyuushiro avec une tendresse sans nom, non dissimulée que chacun ressentit comme de l'amour infinie. Et c'en fut trop pour le jeune homme.

Il fut soudain pris d'une nausée agressive. Là, en regardant cette femme enlacer Jyuushiro avec tant de tendresse, d'amour et de joie. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter Masaki, il en était certain à ce moment; il le savait.

Grimmjow avait dit la vérité. Sa mère était vivante!

Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il observait sa génitrice discuter avec Grimmjow désormais, et il entama quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, attiré comme un aimant par l'espoir de la retrouver. Il n'allait pas laisser filer celle qu'il avait toujours cru morte! 23 années, il ne l'avait jamais connu, à part en photos ou en dires de par son père, mais là c'était une toute autre paire de manches. Allait-il la laisser s'échapper de sa vie une nouvelle fois? Alors qu'il avait l'occasion de tout reprendre à zéro avec elle, d'établir pour la première fois une relation mère-fils?

C'était certes, un pas immense, un choc de taille, un changement colossal dans sa vie comme dans celle de Masaki, mais quelle mère ne voudrait pas retrouver son fils?

Ses pieds s'activaient seuls, comme poussé par la main du destin qui le guidait jusqu'à cette femme qui était celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Que lui dirait-il? Il l'ignorait, mais peu importait. Il voulait seulement croiser son regard, entendre sa voix, qu'elle lui adresse un sourire. Il voulait tout ça... Mais une main l'en empêcha :

_C'est pas une bonne idée, lui souffla Renji en agrippant son bras pour stopper ses pas.

Kurosaki ne se débattit pas, ne pipa pas un seul mot. Il se contenta d'observer sa mère s'éloigner, au bras de son mari, accompagnés par la troupe de Love, sans qu'elle ne lui jette un regard, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir ses réponses. Pourquoi? Elle ne l'avait même pas vu!

_Changement d'plan! On rent' à l'agence, ma cliente part avec son mari. Oï Kurosaki?

Mais le jeune rouquin avait soudain eut un sursaut. Un sursaut de volonté... Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, ses yeux allaient déborder de larmes d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas! Il n'allait pas laisser s'évader une telle chance unique! Il s'était tout à coup échappé de la poigne de Renji et courait après le groupe qui prenait une autre sortie.

_Kurosaki!

Grimmjow courut derrière lui et le rattrapa avant que le roux ne commette l'irréparable et ne se jette sur Masaki pour exiger d'elle des réponses.

_Lâche-moi! hurlait le jeune homme, se débattant entre les bras du bleuté comme une bête sauvage.

_La ferme! Tu la r'verras! Mais pas maint'nant!

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Laisse-moi, c'est ma mère! C'est ma mère!

Autour d'eux, les voyageurs les observait l'air apeuré. Il fallait dire que le spectacle n'était guère à l'avantage d'Ichigo. Le visage rougit par l'effort et les cheveux en bataille – plus que d'habitude - ses yeux exorbités sortant presque de ses orbites et son souffle rauque, ses cris stridents. Il avait l'air d'un fou sortit de l'asile.

Grimmjow avait l'impression qu'il était devenu complètement dingue, qu'il avait pété un câble en apercevant sa mère. Il l'avait prédit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pas jusqu'à ce point. La réaction d'Ichigo dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

_Calme-toi bon sang!

_NON!

D'un tour de poignet, Jaggerjack plaqua le corps du roux contre le sien, empêchant ainsi ses mouvements, paralysant ses gestes fous. Ichigo se retrouva la tête la première contre le torse chaud du bleu, inspirant profondément ce parfum piquant pour hommes très cher dont il avait vu la publicité à la télévision. Ce parfum fut si fort qu'il lui fit tourner la tête, et que son nez le piqua très fortement. Et il se calma instantanément, son corps se figeant en une fraction de seconde.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, constatant que le corps du plus jeune était devenu tout mou :

_Ah? Mon parfum a des vertus paralysante on dirait, se moqua-t-il.

Ichigo plissa ses yeux, le visage enfouit dans la chemise noire de Jaggerjack. Un corps chaud, un corps qui le soutenait, peu importait lequel en cet instant. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le droit à ce corps accueillant; celui d'une mère? Celle qui vous console lorsque vous vous êtes fait mal, celle qui vous cajole avant de vous endormir, celle qui prend soin de vous parce qu'elle vous aime?

Il n'avait jamais connu ça.

_Renji, on s'casse!

Jaggerjack ordonna au rouge de passer devant, et traina avec lui ce qu'il restait de Kurosaki jusqu'à la voiture. Il le hissa à bord et prit place à côté de lui, Ichigo refusant obstinément de sortir son visage de sa cachette de fortune. Sa joue reposait à présent tout contre l'organe vital de Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que cet homme vivait? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il avait le désir de vivre? Une famille? Des proches?

Ichigo n'avait plus cela, il n'avait plus rien. Et même si sa mère venait de "ressusciter" aujourd'hui devant ses yeux, il était encore plus seul, plus lamentable qu'avant. Être ignoré est le pire des fardeau.

_Allez roule! ordonna Grimmjow à Hisagi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'enquit-il jetant un œil suspect à Kurosaki, confortablement lové contre Jaggerjack.

_C'est ma faute, avoua ce dernier en soupirant. J'ai été trop con!

_Et la cliente?

_Son mari était là, avec Arisawa Love. Ils sont r'partis ensemble.

Shuuhei acquiesça sans rien ajouter, jetant encore une fois un coup d'œil nerveux à Kurosaki dans son rétroviseur. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot pendant le trajet, ni même ne bougea de sa place. En réalité, il n'avait même pas la force d'extérioriser la colère et la frustration qui l'envahissait. Il tomba de fatigue contre le siège de la voiture, soupirant fortement et calmant son cœur qui tambourinait depuis de longues minutes à sa poitrine.

* * *

De retour à l'agence Yamamoto, les quatre hommes descendirent de voiture et pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'agence. Grimmjow prit directement le chemin du bureau du Sotaicho pour l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa cliente, alors qu'au même moment Hisagi et Renji disparurent dans les vestiaires, laissant le jeune roux seul.

Les yeux dans le vague et le corps mou, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de l'entrée. Il se sentait vide, froid et sans intérêt. Délaissé par son père, ignoré par sa propre mère... Comment avait-elle pu vivre en sachant qu'elle avait laissé un fils derrière elle? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais cherché à le contacter? Pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi?

La douleur qu'il éprouvait en tant que fils devait être une chose qu'elle devait totalement ignorer. Ou même s'en moquait-elle? Il se demanda même pourquoi il était venu au monde.

Inconsciemment, sa main prit la direction de sa poche de pantalon et il prit dans sa poigne son portable. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il fit défiler les noms de son répertoire, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il s'ennuyait, et marqua un temps d'arrêt à « Isshin ». Pfff, quelle ironie! Son propre père n'apparaissait même pas sous le nom « papa », il l'avait enregistré de lui-même à « Isshin » comme si l'homme était un étranger, qu'il n'avait aucune relation sanguine avec lui.

Hésitant un instant, il décida de passer, même s'il voulait ardemment parler à quelqu'un, se confier sur ce qu'il venait de voir et de vivre. Revoir sa mère alors qu'il la pensait morte était un tel choc qu'il se devait de le partager avec quelqu'un. Mais avec qui telle était la question...

Il continua de faire défiler son répertoire téléphonique et marqua une nouvelle pause sur « Muguruma Kensei ». Son pouce eut un élan pour appuyer sur la touche « appeler » mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Ses yeux parcoururent le hall dans lequel quelques personnes se trouvaient. Il soupira, pesant le pour et le contre de cet appel. Il était vrai qu'il avait laissé tomber Kensei la veille en plein milieu de cette boîte de nuit, mais cet homme était certainement le seul à pouvoir lui expliquer certaines choses...

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il appela l'homme en question, une pointe d'appréhension brassant son estomac alors que les sonneries résonnaient dans sa tête comme un gong.

_Allô?

La voix chaude, rauque et monotone de Muguruma répondit enfin, surprenant le jeune homme qui émit un petit sursaut sur sa chaise. Pendant un instant, il resta muet, puis articula enfin :

_Tu le savais hein? Tu le savais!

_Allô? Qui...?

_Ma mère n'est pas morte et j'ai l'impression que j'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant! accusa-t-il, sa voix prenant plus d'assurance.

Un soupir lui parvint aux oreilles :

_Ichigo...?

La voix du garde du corps se fit plus douce tout à coup. Le fait que Ichigo se soit mis à le tutoyer si soudainement n'était pas anodin et Muguruma comprit que quelque chose s'était produit. Une chose importante.

_Et tu m'aurais laissé sans le savoir? Comment tu peux faire ça?

_C'est ce salaud de Grimmjow?

_Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! Il a été le seul jusqu'ici à me dire la vérité! Le seul tu m'entends! Alors que je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un salaud moi aussi, il m'a ouvert les yeux, il m'a aidé, il m'a...

_Et que crois-tu que je voulais faire? le coupa Kensei d'un ton plus rude. Te faire travailler avec Love était l'occasion de te faire voir par toi-même que ta mère était toujours vivante! Je voulais que tu le vois de tes propres yeux avant de te l'annoncer de vive voix. J'ai appris que son arrivée avait été avancée et du coup tu as dû te rendre à l'aéroport avec Jaggerjack qui devait la protéger, n'est-ce pas?

Kurosaki posa une main sur son front, qu'il trouva étonnamment chaud. Il ne douta pas des paroles de Kensei, pas une seconde et se rendit compte que - quelque part - il avait voulu faire au mieux.

_... Elle ne m'a même pas remarqué. Pas regardé. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un déchet, un microbe à ses yeux.

_Ne dis pas ça.

_C'est pourtant la vérité!

_...

Un silence s'établit dans la conversation. Le rouquin espérait fortement que Kensei éprouvait de la culpabilité à présent, et il y avait de quoi. Sa mère, sa propre mère et on lui avait caché qu'elle était toujours vivante! Sa colère et sa douleur s'entremêlaient pour ne former plus qu'un sentiment de haine tenace.

_Ta mère ne t'a pas oublié, Ichigo...

_Si! Si, elle m'a rayé de sa vie! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais cherché à garder contact avec moi? Pourquoi tu la défends?

_Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de tes parents.

_Non, sans blagues? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien?

_Quand ta mère t'a donné naissance, tes parents étaient déjà séparés ou presque. A cette époque je travaillais avec Isshin. Il a été un véritable enfoiré avec elle. Lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils se séparent, il l'a mise à la porte alors qu'elle était enceinte. Puis, elle a accouché. J'étais le seul à son chevet lorsque c'est arrivé, le seul à lui apporter une présence. Ta mère allait mal. Puis, après l'accouchement, trois jours après, ton père est venu à l'hôpital, étant donné qu'il était ton géniteur légitime, les infirmières l'ont laissé te prendre, sans se donner la peine de savoir si ta mère était déjà sortie de l'hôpital ou non. Résultat, Isshin s'est en allé avec toi, et ta mère ne t'a plus jamais revu.

_Quoi?

_C'est la triste vérité. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire! Elle était seule, sans travail, sans ressources. Ton père était un homme puissant, il connaissait des personnes influentes, même une demande de garde n'aurait pas aboutie pour Masaki! Il s'est vengé, lâchement, je le sais. Voilà pourquoi je dis et je répète que si je le croise, je lui mettrai mon poing dans la figure!

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le choc brutal avait paralysé son corps ainsi que sa parole. Apprendre tout cela en si peu de temps était cruel, poignardant, affreusement douloureux, inconcevable! Son portable qu'il tenait, glissa de ses mains soudain et s'écrasa au sol durement. La voix de Kensei résonnait encore sans qu'on ne lui réponde :

_Ichigo? Ichigo? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Réponds!

Les yeux ambrés se fermèrent et comme si son dernier jour était arrivé, Kurosaki vécu à nouveau tous les moments de son enfance, jusqu'à son adolescence. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, son père lui parlant de sa mère comme si elle n'était qu'une morte vivante. Tout. L'entendre lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, qu'il finirait comme sa mère, que personne ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, que jamais personne ne mériterait l'amour de Kurosaki Isshin...

Ce qu'il s'était produit était bien plus qu'horrible. Ichigo ne pouvait croire que son propre père l'avait enlevé à cause d'une simple querelle de couple. Mais pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle jamais cherché à le récupérer? Pourquoi personne – un juge, la police, n'importe qui! - n'avait bouger ses fesses pour rétablir la situation? L'influence, la puissance d'Isshin était-elle si importante que même sa propre mère s'était refusée à se battre pour lui? La chair de sa chair?

Le monde ne tournait-il plus rond à ce point?

_Kurosaki!

Une voix puissante l'appelant, le sortit de ses torpeurs, et le cœur battant et les yeux embués de larmes, il aperçut Grimmjow au bout de la pièce l'observer avec curiosité. Le bleuté lui fit signe de se diriger vers lui. Cette intervention sembla le ramener à la réalité, et l'esprit encore tout embué, il se leva de sa chaise, ses jambes néanmoins tremblantes. Il ramassa son portable auquel il ne jeta même pas un regard et l'éteignit d'un geste rapide.

_Sotaicho veut t'voir. T'es tout pâle!

_Laisse-moi tranquille! lui répondit sèchement l'orangé en lui donnant un coup d'épaule pour entrer dans le bureau de Yamamoto.

Il pénétra dans le bureau austère, le silence presque paisible qui y régnait n'apaisant pourtant pas sa colère. Le vieil homme, assis derrière son bureau, leva ses yeux inquisiteur sur lui et l'observa des pieds à la tête. Mais à cet instant, Ichigo n'avait que faire des paroles fatigantes d'un vieil homme sans intérêt.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, aujourd'hui a dû être une journée éprouvante.

_Alors vous aussi vous êtes au courant? demanda le jeune homme. Ahah... je suppose que c'est risible, hein?

Il eut un petit rire amusé, mais plutôt pathétique du point de vue des deux autres qui l'écoutaient. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_Me touche pas! s'écria l'orangé en se retournant précipitamment. Kensei m'a tout dit! Il m'a dit! Pourquoi personne n'a jamais rien fait? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien fait alors que...

_Ça suffit!

Le poing de Yamamoto s'écrasa durement sur son bureau et le vieil homme se leva dans un bond, criant pour faire établir à nouveau le silence. Ichigo se tourna vers lui, étonné et en même temps essoufflé par le monologue colérique qu'il venait d'avoir. Yamamoto Sotaicho était certes un vieil homme mais un vieil homme imposant. Son simple regard imposait le respect et le silence.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, tu vas rentrer chez toi aujourd'hui et y rester!

_Il vit chez moi, objecta Grimmjow en levant un doigt.

_Alors chez Jaggerjack. Accompagne-le et qu'il y reste. Après ce choc il se doit de remettre ses idées en place.

_Bien, Sotaicho.

Les yeux du vieil homme se tournèrent alors de nouveau sur Ichigo :

_Tu auras tout le loisir dans un futur proche pour me poser toutes les questions qui te tracassent. Même les plus folles.

Le rouquin semblait s'être calmé, face à cet homme il ne pouvait que se calmer de toute façon. Il inclina la tête faiblement en signe de compréhension et l'instant d'après, Grimmjow l'agrippa par la main pour le conduire hors du bureau. Il se laissa trainer, ne saluant même pas son patron, ne réalisant que vaguement tout ce qui venait de se produire. Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour prendre le chemin de l'immeuble de Jaggerjack, le vent frais de Tokyo frappant le visage rougit du roux.

Ichigo avait eu le bec cloué par l'intervention de Yamamoto et c'est le visage fermé et la tête ailleurs qu'il se laissa guider par Grimmjow, son poignet serré dans la main puissante du bleuté. Ils atteignirent en quelques minutes l'appartement accueillant de ce dernier, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans avoir échangé un seul mot pendant leur route.

_T'peux aller prendre un bain, ou bouffer si...

_Je ne suis pas malade!

_J'sais.

Le jeune homme déposa son dos contre le mur de l'entrée, laissant échapper un profond soupir éreinté. Grimmjow referma la porte derrière lui et étira une mine quelque peu gênée. Il était évident que Kurosaki aurait préféré rester seul un moment, quitter même cette ville et enfin avoir l'occasion de remettre ses idées en place, comme l'avait conseillé Yamamoto. Mais certaines personnes étaient décidées à ce qu'il ne reste pas seul.

_J'ai mal à la tête.

_T'as surtout b'soin d'oublier ça.

_Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça abrutit?

Le bleu émit un ricanement et se rapprocha de son invité.

_Quand la tête est trop pleine, faut soulager l'corps. C'est c'qu'on m'a t'jours appris.

_Ouais, bien sûr! Alors quoi? Me mettre au lit avec toi?

_Y'a de l'idée!

Grimmjow vola sur lui tel un faucon fondant sur sa proie. Le coinçant entre lui et le mur, il le submergea de ses pupilles brillantes de perversité :

_T'as pas ret'nu la l'çon? La vie peut basculer d'un jour à l'autre, d'une minute à l'autre sans qu'on l'sache. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vivre l'instant présent, crétin! R'garde dans quel état t'es. T'crois qu'ça ira mieux d'main? Non, faut soulager ton esprit d'toutes ces merdes.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, reculant son visage de ce regard poignant. Que cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre? Que le sexe était la seule solution à ses problèmes? C'était à ses yeux, la pire des techniques de drague pour mettre un homme dans son lit.

_Je suis peut-être roux, mais pas complètement con! rétorqua-t-il. Tu vas me dire que le sexe est la seule réponse à mes problèmes en ces temps-ci, patata, patati?

_Non.

Ichigo parut surpris un instant.

_Non, non. Y'a pas d'réponse à tes problèmes. C'est pas une réponse que j'te propose mais une alternative à tes soucis. Plutôt que d'te prendre la tête avec ta mère, prends plutôt ton pied avec moi.

_Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu dis des trucs intelligents alors que tu n'es qu'un...

_Quoi? Un salaud, c'est ça? J'le suis, j'le sais. J'ai des éclairs parfois, mon cerveau s'met en marche...

Ichigo étira un sourire moqueur :

_Tch! Fais pas ton modeste, Grimmjow! J'ai vu le diplôme dans ton salon d'un coup d'œil. Q.I 155!

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil. Il paraissait étonné par les facultés d'observation du jeune homme. Ce diplôme était une fierté pour lui, c'était certain, mais il n'aimait guère le montrer aux quatre vents et ne laissaient que peu de personnes entrer dans son salon.

_Et alors ça change pas ma vie...

_Mais ça ne te fait rien de savoir que tu es plus intelligent que tous les gens qui t'entourent?

Grimmjow baissa les yeux un instant, un sourire plus discret sur les lèvres :

_T'sais, Mozart avait un Q.I de 160 et il est mort ruiné, dans une fosse publique sans qu'on en est qu'qu'chose à branler d'lui. Alors nan, ça m'fait rien.

_Pourtant tu affiches ce diplôme pour qu'on le voit, non?

_Histoire d'égo, rien d'plus. Mais j'en suis pas vraiment fier...

Kurosaki eut tout à coup le regard fuyant. Ce genre de petites confessions n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec Grimmjow. Malgré cela, cette discussion eut l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit et de chasser pour une fraction de seconde l'image de sa mère dans cet aéroport.

_Avec une telle intelligence, tu pourrais bosser pour les services secrets, la C.I.A, le F.B.I!

_Ça m'intéresse pas!

L'orangé fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le genre humain, il ne le comprenait plus. Alors certaines personnes ayant du pouvoir et des capacités s'en vantaient, comme en enlevant un enfant à sa mère, et d'autres se complaisaient dans des activités alors qu'elles pourraient faire bien plus. Pourquoi?

_Tu préfères bizuter les petits nouveaux de l'agence, c'est ça?

_J'm'amuse dans mon boulot. C'est simple. J'vis l'instant présent à chaque moment, t'sais. C'est ça, c'est la vie qu'j'ai choisi. Si t'choisis pas ta vie, t'vivras continuellement dans l'regret. Toi... t'vis pour la reconnaissance d'ton père, nan? Pourquoi? T'crois que ta vie va prendre un sens si t'fais pas c'que t'aimes?

Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt, tournant et retournant les mots de Grimmjow dans sa tête. Tout était juste et parfaitement vrai, tout ce qu'il disait, mais le fait était qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de Grimmjow.

_J'ai déjà essayé de faire ce que je voulais. Mais j'ai échoué.

_L'échec c'est qu'une invention d'l'être humain. Si tu l'décides, l'échec peut s'transformer en réussite. T'as p'tet échoué que'que part, mais ça va p'tet te permettre de réussir dans l'agence, dans l'métier d'garde du corps. Si tu traces ton propre ch'min, t'auras plus peur d'l'échec, ou d'décevoir tes proches.

En l'écoutant parler de cette manière, Ichigo eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un genre de maître spirituel. Grimmjow donnait-il à tous ses invités ces conseils de vie? Ou bien lui faisait-il une fleur?

Cet homme qu'il voyait comme un salaud était bien plus encore qu'un bon samaritain. Ses paroles avaient comme envoûté le jeune orangé qui souhaitait l'entendre encore parler, lui donner des conseils, le guider.

_Si y'a un truc que t'dois faire, c'est bosser comme il s'doit, et parvenir au plus haut qu'tu peux.

_Tu m'aideras?

_Ça dépend pour quoi?

_Pour oublier mes problèmes...

Malgré sa méfiance vis-à-vis du turquoise, Ichigo avait décidé de lui faire confiance; tout du moins pendant un court laps de temps, restant sur ses gardes. Grimmjow ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant s'écouler quelques secondes.

_Ok, répondit-il enfin, curieux de voir le jeune homme lui accorder une confiance qu'il pensait défintivement impossible à atteindre.

Mais le jeune roux avait compris; finalement, il avait raison sur toute la ligne, depuis le début. Quelque chose faisait que chacune des paroles de son hôte coulait de source, qu'il en savait long sur la vie et les chemins qu'on devait prendre pour parvenir jusqu'à son but final.

_Et toi? c'est quoi ton but dans la vie, Grimmjow?

_J'te l'ai dit, non? Vivre l'instant présent!

Et sur ces faits, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et le conduisit le long du couloir jusque dans une pièce que l'orangé n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une chambre large et simplement meublée. Tout respirait la propreté et la simplicité, sauf le lit de grande qualité, extra large et dont le matelas semblait très accueillant.

_Et l'instant présent, c'est mon pieux! Et toi.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la main de Jaggerjack le poussa en avant et le jeune orangé tomba sur le lit dans un souffle puis rebondit plusieurs fois sur le matelas d'une douceur incommensurable. D'un oeil surpris, il observa Grimmjow retirer sa chemise et son pantalon. Et pour la première fois de la journée, son esprit tout entier n'était plus tourné vers sa mère. Il ne voyait que Grimmjow, ne pensait qu'à lui, ses muscles saillant se mouvant sous ses yeux, sa peau dorée brillant à la lumière du soleil de cette fin de matinée, son boxer blanc glissant le long de ses cuisses et tomber au sol...

_Bordel de...

Et le corps brûlant de son hôte s'allongeant à côté du sien, entièrement nu, se collant au sien, son organe tendu se frottant à son jean.

_Faut qu'tu vives ton instant présent, Ichigo. Si tu l'laisses filer, il s'reproduira p'tet plus jamais.

Les yeux turquoises l'observèrent avec attentisme. Mais après tout ce que le rouquin avait vécu il n'y avait qu'une part de chance très infime pour qu'il dise "oui" à cette proposition indécente, et ça Grimmjow le savait plus que bien. Il avait aussi conscience que son corps nu pouvait quelque peu "impressionner" les autres hommes. En toute modestie bien sûr.

_Si tu es si intelligent, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, annonça Ichigo, sans pourtant initier un seul mouvement de recul.

_J'sais. Et c'est justement parce que j'suis intelligent que j'sais qu'tu voudras tenter ta chance. Juste une fois. Ça s'voit qu't'as d'jà connu des hommes, j'suis pas aveugle. Ça t'coûte quoi d'tenter juste une nuit?

_Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège Grimmjow? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses avants-bras. Qui me dit que dès demain tu ne vas pas le crier sur tous les toits et te moquer de moi et de ce qu'on aura fait?

_Jusqu'à présent, j'me suis foutu d'ta gueule? Tout du moins : aujourd'hui?

_Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis méfiant quand même.

_Mph...

Jaggerjack se redressa lui aussi sur ses bras un instant et regarda droit devant lui comme s'il cherchait un moyen de convaincre son jeune partenaire de coucher avec lui. Mais il savait que l'orangé était un dur à cuire.

_Faisons un deal, t'veux? Vis l'instant présent c'te nuit et dès d'main, j'fais tout pour t'avoir une rencontre avec ta mère.

Le coeur se Kurosaki accéléra soudain. Comment pouvait-il dire non à ça maintenant? Grimmjow lui offrait sur un plateau son plus ardent désir!

_Tu n'es qu'un salaud de me vendre ma mère contre du sexe!

_L'monde est cruel, Ichi. Et t'as pas fini d'ten rendre compte.

_Je sais, répondit-il en se relevant pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit, retirant son tee-shirt pour l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il commença à retirer sa ceinture et Jaggerjack se déplaça jusqu'à la table de nuit pour prendre des préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

_Je te préviens, reprit Kurosaki en retirant enfin son caleçon. Je veux le faire seulement dos à toi, sur le lit, pas de position extrême.

_Pourquoi dos à moi? s'enquit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_A quatre pattes, toi derrière moi, c'est comme ça qu'on prend le plus son pied.

Le bleuté étira un sourire envieux, très amusé, et fit glisser le plastique sur son sexe doucement avant de le badigoner de lubrifiant froid.

_On dirait qu'tu sais prendre ton pied toi. J'vais aimer.

Et sur ces mots, il empoigna les hanches du rouquin qui s'était déjà placé en position. Ce dernier soupira, se demandant si c'était vraiment la meilleure des solutions, mais il savait d'expérience qu'atteindre le septième ciel était un formidable remède pour oublier ses soucis. Il ferma les yeux un moment, tendant l'oreille pour savoir ce que Jaggerjack faisait. Il l'entendit déchirer l'emballage du préservatif d'un coup de dents puis se préparer.

_C'est ton dernier mot? demanda le bleu.

_Avant tu dois savoir quelque chose, Grimmjow, énonça calmement le rouquin, à quatre patte devant l'autre qui ne pouvait voir son visage. Je... je suis amoureux, et pas de toi!

Grimmjow étira un sourire :

_J'sais.

_Tu le sais? répéta-t-il en tournant son profil vers son partenaire. Tu sais que je ne pense qu'à lui, tout le temps?

_Ouaip. Muguruma Kensei...

Le rouquin acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête, plissant ses yeux, alors qu'il venait enfin de s'avouer à haute voix ce qu'il en était réellement de ses sentiments. L'avouer ainsi à Jaggerjack lui avait semblé si facile, trop facile.

_Si t'comptes t'imaginer qu'c'est lui qui va t'baiser, j'te préviens qu'ça va pas m'aller. J'suis pas du genre à...

_C'est pas toi qui m'a dit de ne vivre que l'instant présent? Alors pourquoi t'inquiéter des détails, ça te fait quoi?

_Ça touche mon égo, Kurosaki!

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard déçu et un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Ichigo décida de faire marche arrière. C'était totalement idiot de faire l'amour avec lui. L'homme qu'il voulait était Kensei et personne d'autre, à quoi cela servait-il de se trouver un "homme de substitution"? Sinon à compliquer encore sa situation.

_Écoute, Kurosaki...

_Ding! Dong!_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée coupa ce que Jaggerjack s'apprêtait à dire. Il tourna son profil en direction de la porte d'entrée, tout comme Kurosaki qui émit un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un moment, ils ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se réitère et qu'ils soient certains qu'un visiteur venait les déranger.

_Mph... Finalement j'crois qu'le destin veut vraiment pas qu'on baise toi et moi, commenta Jaggerjack avant de descendre du lit et d'attraper un peignoir pour sortir de la pièce.

L'orangé tomba à plat ventre sur les draps comme une masse, expirant la totalité de l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Il était soulagé, tout simplement parce qu'il était certain qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise mais aussi déçu. Déçu pour il ne savait quelle raison, mais en baissant ses yeux jusqu'à son membre érigé il comprit qu'il n'avait pas tant détesté Grimmjow que cela.

_Encore toi?

La voix agressive du bleuté provenant de l'entrée le fit se redresser. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille alors que le propriétaire des lieux reprit :

_Comment t'sais où j'habite espèce de...

_Où est Ichigo?

Kurosaki se redressa dans un bond, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix qui venait de parler. Pendant un moment, il ne sut quoi faire : rester caché dans la chambre ou bien en sortir pour se montrer?

"Merde!"

_Ca t'regarde p'tet?

_Je dois le voir! Il m'a appelé en catastrophe toute à l'heure, comment va-t-il?

_Il va bien, comme si j'pouvais pas m'occuper d'un gamin...

_Je dois le voir, tu comprends ça Grimmjow?

_Hé! Qu'est-ce tu fais? Sors de là!

Au vu de la voix de Grimmjow et des pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir, le rouquin eut tout juste le temps de s'enrouler dans les draps avant que la porte ne soit poussée et que l'homme à la carrure si imposante se plante sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux arrondis par la stupeur et le visage contracté, Muguruma Kensei observa la position dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait : nu, enroulé dans les draps, dans la chambre de Grimmjow alors que ce dernier ne portait qu'un vulgaire peignoir. Il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint-Cyr pour comprendre ce qui était en cours avant qu'il n'arrive :

_Bon sang, Ichi...

Ce dernier, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, sauta sur ses pieds dans un seul but : récupérer la situation absolument horrible dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Et il débita la pire ineptie qu'il put en cet instant...


	15. Partir et vivre sans regrets

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**_

**Chapitre 13 : Partir et vivre sans regrets.**

_**Note** : Merci de répondre au sondage qui se trouve sur ma page de profil ^^ Je vous demande quelles sont vos deux fictions favorites :)_

Il y a des évènements auxquels on aimerait assister parce qu'ils sont générateurs d'un certain plaisir; un mariage d'un proche ou d'un ami par exemple, une naissance, un anniversaire et d'autres encore. Il y a aussi les petites joies quotidiennes comme le premier café du matin, rentrer le soir chez soit après une dure journée de labeur, se blottir dans les bras de l'être aimé. Tout ça était certainement ce à quoi tout un chacun rêvait au cours de sa vie.

Mais, car il y a un mais, il y a également certaines choses dont on aurait aimé ne pas être témoin. Des petites choses dérangeantes que l'on rayera de notre mémoire à un moment ou un autre; comme les disputes de ses parents, voir son meilleur ami tricher pendant l'examen de fin d'année, découvrir que celui qu'on aime nous trompe ou – dans le cas précis qui nous intéresse – découvrir que l'âme pure et innocente que l'on voulait choyer est en fait...

_Tu couches avec Grimmjow?

… complètement dépravée!

Les idéaux de Kensei concernant l'orangé venaient de s'effondrer totalement, comme un château de cartes. Là, devant lui, il avait la preuve irréfutable que le jeune homme avait succombé à l'appel du diable, du malin et qu'il était maintenant perdu.

_Il vient d'dire qu'c'était pas c'que tu croyais, t'es dur d'la feuille ou quoi? jeta Jaggerjack, les bras croisés tel un spectateur, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre.

Il était étonnant de ne pas voir sur son visage une expression jubilatoire...

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je pose la question, Grimmjow, rétorqua Muguruma, à qui visiblement cette entrevue à trois ne plaisait pas du tout. Ichigo est... complètement nu sous un drap et tu portes un simple peignoir! N'importe qui penserait comme moi!

Le garde du corps avait l'air profondément choqué par cette découverte. On pouvait le lire dans ses yeux mais aussi dans ses gestes, plus violents et incisifs que d'habitude.

_Ichigo a l'droit d'faire c'qu'il veut!

Le jeune rouquin observait l'échange, muet comme une carpe, même si dans sa tête une petite voix se nommant "raison" lui répétait qu'il devait à tout prix intervenir pour clore la conversation de ces deux hommes. Il était le centre de tous ce remue-ménage, c'était donc tout à fait normal que ce soit lui qui mette un fin mot à tout cela. Mais il lui fallut un certain temps, le choc de se retrouver face à Kensei en un tel moment était non seulement très embarrassant mais aussi terriblement paralysant.

_Et à preuve d'contraire, t'es pas son père! Il a pas b'soin d'père! ajouta Grimmjow, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Grimmjow, s'il te plait! intervint tout à coup Kurosaki qui s'était soudain donné un coup de pied aux fesses. Laisse-moi régler ça, tu veux?

Le turquoise sembla ne pas vouloir l'écouter de prime abord et ne daigna, d'ailleurs, pas regarder le jeune homme. Lui qui le défendait, Ichigo voulait le stopper? Très bien, s'il ne voulait pas de son aide qu'il ne compte plus sur lui. Avant de s'éloigner cependant, le bleuté lança un regard foudroyant à son adversaire, lui faisant comprendre que cette conversation n'était pas terminée entre eux :

_Comme t'voudras..., marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ichigo soupira. La docilité du turquoise le laissa quelque peu surpris, tout comme Kensei visiblement. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, déjà bien accaparé par ce qu'il devait expliquer à l'homme qui restait attentiste face à lui.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé un seul instant que cette situation le mènerait jusqu'à devoir des explications à Kensei, c'était incroyable! Cet homme pour qui il avait une admiration et un respect sans bornes l'observait maintenant avec un regard inquisiteur, une expression que le jeune orangé n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

_Finalement tu n'as pas changé, soupira le plus âgé en se frottant le front, peiné. Tu utilises les mêmes... enfin tu agis de la même façon que ce soir-là, quand tu as voulu me « séduire » ou je ne sais quoi pour pouvoir rester chez moi?

_Kensei, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça.

_Je m'inquiète seulement du fait que ce choc ait pu avoir un tel effet sur toi. Regarde-toi... Toi qui déteste cet homme tu es maintenant à ses pieds, fit-il remarquer en baissant d'un ton.

Ichigo soupira :

_C'est faux! rétorqua-t-il dans un cri fort. Je... je ne suis pas à ses pieds.

Sa voix s'était transformée en un mince filet à peine audible, et ses yeux se baissèrent soudainement. Ce n'était définitivement pas le type de sujet à aborder face à Kensei, surtout que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que Muguruma le croit engagé dans une relation avec Jaggerjack. Il voulait le convaincre, mais pour quelle raison? Le futile espoir qu'il s'intéresse à lui en retour?

Mais il était déjà trop tard, apparemment.

_Peu importe, reprit le garde du corps en soupirant, mal à l'aise.

_Je croyais que tu m'en voulais pour t'avoir planté hier soir, au milieu de cette boîte de nuit, reprit l'orangé, en baissant les yeux.

Muguruma haussa les épaules :

_Je t'en veux. Mais je respecte le fait que tu saches prendre des décisions difficiles. J'ai toujours respecté autrui et ses choix.

Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer quelque peu. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Kensei ait contre lui un quelconque grief :

_Alors tu m'en veux vraiment...

Muguruma soupira, une certaine impatience passant sur son visage. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas venu pour parler de ça :

_Écoute, je suis venu pour voir si tu allais bien, visiblement c'est le cas. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force de discuter de ce type et de toi entre ces murs. Je suis venu simplement parce que...

_A cause de ma mère, je sais.

_Sache que si tu veux me trouver pour en parler je suis à ta disposition.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le ton de l'homme face à lui s'était fait plus rude, et plus sombre aussi. Il affichait clairement son dégoût et son désaccord face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_Bien entendu je ne t'oblige à rien, Ichigo. Mais nous serions plus tranquilles en des lieux... plus « saints », si j'ose dire.

_Je viendrai.

_Bien, souffla-t-il avec tout de même un petit sourire de satisfaction. Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai. Je te laisse. Prends soin de toi, Ichigo.

_Oui...

Resserrant le drap autour de son corps qui s'était fait subitement glacé, Ichigo regarda Kensei s'éloigner puis quitter les lieux sans le retenir. Il ignorait ce qui était le mieux à faire à présent; rester chez Grimmjow ou bien retourner chez Kensei? Mais à dire vrai, prendre ce genre de décisions était devenue épuisant et là où il était représentait une solution tout à fait convenable pour lui, même si elle ne semblait pas l'être pour Muguruma.

_La conversation entre amoureux a pas duré longtemps dis donc!

La remarque sarcastique, provenant directement du salon dans lequel le bleuté était parti se réfugier sonna d'une étrange façon aux oreilles de Kurosaki. Ce dernier se planta sur le seuil de la pièce, observant un Jaggerjack avachi dans son large fauteuil moelleux lui tournant le dos :

_A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es jaloux, fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils.

Immédiatement, le visage de Grimmjow apparut de derrière le fauteuil, les sourcils froncés et le visage colérique :

_Jaloux mon cul oui! C'est plutôt c'type qui est jaloux en c'moment! T'es content, t'as eu c'que tu voulais?

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils à son tour, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion :

_Eh bin... Kensei t'a repoussé nan? Et toi pour t'venger tu t'montres à moitié à poils chez moi. Rusé! T'savais qu'en l'appelant il voudrait t'voir, et qu'il débarquerait ici! Alors t'as voulu coucher avec moi, comme ça Muguruma verrai ça et hop! Il est jaloux, t'as réussi ton coup et bientôt vous s'rez ensemble heureux et amoureux?

Ichigo ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était tellement farfelue et inconcevable tout ce cinéma qu'il venait de débiter! Seulement un cinglé penserait comme ça! Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il penser un seul instant qu'il ait pu monter une orchestration de ce genre pour l'utiliser dans le seul but de faire tomber Kensei dans ses bras?

Ça relevait de la folie!

_J'me sens utilisé! bougonna-t-il en reprenant sa position dans son fauteuil, caché de la vue de Kurosaki.

_Nan mais t'as craqué ou quoi, Grimmjow?

L'orangé se précipita jusqu'au fauteuil, attrapant le propriétaire des lieux par les épaules :

_T'es cinglé de penser une chose pareille ou quoi? Pourquoi... pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Je sais très bien qu'entre Kensei et moi il n'y aura jamais rien, alors je me demande bien pourquoi je mettrai en place un espèce de plan machiavélique pour... pour rien!

_T'fatigue pas va...

_Mais t'as 2 de Q.I en réalité ou quoi? reprit-il en commençant à perdre patience. Je... je ne suis pas comme ça! Il... Je te signale que la première fois que je l'ai embrassé j'ai pensé à toi!

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Son souffle s'était fait plus court dans sa poitrine, se figeant presque en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait révélé. Un secret inavouable, une honte qu'il avait tenté d'oublier et qui ressurgissait là tout de suite.

Merde...! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait débité ça tout d'un coup? Et maintenant un Grimmjow stupéfait l'observait de ses yeux perçants, se demandant si le jeune homme n'était pas cinglé et cherchant à déceler si ce qu'il venait de dire était la pure vérité.

Ichigo sentit sa respiration s'alourdir encore un peu plus, alors que le silence l'étourdissait et que la réalité le rattrapait dangereusement. Bon sang, quel imbécile! Lui avouer un truc aussi intime! Bordel... Jaggerjack allait sauter sur l'occasion pour le tourner en ridicule, le rendre encore plus honteux, se moquer de lui comme jamais!

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Grimmjow se contenta de détourner son visage :

_Pourquoi t'vas pas l'rejoindre? C'est lui qu't'veux. J'suis pas con, j'te le rappelle.

Sa réaction, presque trop tranquille et monotone, frappa Kurosaki. Apparemment, Grimmjow ne le croyait pas, c'était la seule explication plausible.

_Grimmjow, je suis sérieux.

_Moi aussi. Dégage d'ma vue maint'nant.

_Mais...

_J'te dis d'dégager!

Le ton si agressif choqua presque le plus jeune qui ne chercha pas à se faire enguirlander plus longtemps. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et s'y enferma, le visage colérique de Grimmjow restant bien imprégné dans son esprit. Mais cependant, l'attitude de ce dernier le laissait perplexe, et pour cause pourquoi ce type était-il jaloux tout à coup? Pourquoi détestait-il Kensei? Et aussi, pourquoi s'acharnait-il à vouloir que l'orangé se jette tout droit dans les bras de Muguruma, qu'il aille le « rejoindre »?

Grimmjow n'était pas logique dans ses propos et dans son attitude. Mais sa fierté, elle, était bien réelle.

Ichigo s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, soupirant en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Cette chambre qui n'était pas si désagréable, cet appartement plaisant, il aurait presque pu les considérer comme son « chez lui ». Vivre avec Jaggerjack ne semblait pas si désagréable que cela, mais maintenant ça devenait beaucoup plus compliqué; ils avaient manqué coucher ensemble et Kensei apparaissait comme un obstacle entre eux. Pourtant, Kurosaki ne voulait pas d'une relation avec Grimmjow, il l'appréciait seulement pour lui avoir donné l'opportunité de se loger, rien de plus. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

Il passa son après-midi à rêvasser, à penser à une solution, allongé sur son lit, son bras reposant sur son front, couvrant ses yeux. Tout était silencieux dans l'appartement, voire même trop. Il n'avait pas osé en sortir de peur de croiser l'attitude colérique du turquoise, il savait que c'était nul d'agir en trouillard et de refuser la confrontation mais... Grimmjow était chez lui et il lui avait ordonné de disparaître de sa vue alors, Ichigo l'avait fait par respect pour lui, ou quelque chose du genre.

Et c'est en sortant de sa chambre qu'il remarqua que les lieux étaient vides, Grimmjow était visiblement sortit sans le prévenir et l'avait laissé seul.

Pas vraiment surpris, le rouquin prit le chemin de la cuisine et se prépara un thé qu'il sirota tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur le parc de la résidence plus bas. Ça devait être vraiment très agréable d'être propriétaire d'un tel bijoux de logement dans cette résidence. Il savait que le bleu payait ces murs une petite fortune et il se surprit à rêver que lui aussi un jour pourrait profiter de posséder de tels murs.

Grimmjow avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance, pensa-t-il en pénétrant le salon, ses yeux prenant immédiatement le chemin du diplôme de surdoué du bleuté.

Ce Q.I de 155, qu'est-ce qu'il représentait exactement pour lui? Vraiment rien? Il ne pouvait réellement le croire; n'importe qui possédant un tel quotient intellectuel s'en vanterait bien plus, ou bien l'emploierait à bon escient.

A coté de ce diplôme, un autre cadre, embellissant une remise de ceinture noire de karaté. Plus haut, un autre, délivrant lui un diplôme d'études supérieures en astrophysiques...

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le mur était complètement recouvert de ces diplômes, tous plus divers les uns que les autres, tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Qui aurait pu croire que Grimmjow était maître dans l'art du maniement de sabre, qui savait qu'il avait participé aux championnats du monde de karaté, qu'il avait effectué un stage à la NASA au cours de ses études? Tout était si hallucinant que le tête de Kurosaki commença à tourner et ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser.

Ce type était... incroyable! Tout cela restait sur ces murs, tout ces talents n'étaient pour lui que des bouts de papiers sous verre? Pourquoi était-il garde du corps...?

La vie entière de Grimmjow n'était qu'un mensonge!

_La vue t'plait?

L'orangé s'immobilisa soudain au son de la voix de Grimmjow dans son dos. Il se retourna, le cœur battant, pour découvrir le propriétaire des lieux l'observant d'un regard assassin.

« Merde », pensa-t-il, « il va me tuer! ». Il était certain que l'homme n'aimait guère à le voir fouiner dans sa vie ainsi, sans se soucier des conséquences. Mais étrangement, Jaggerjack n'éclata pas de colère. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était accompagné...

Derrière lui, Ichigo remarqua immédiatement cet homme à forte carrure, grand et élégant, ses cheveux chocolats tirés en arrière, ses yeux de la même couleur chauds et charmeurs, son sourire poli. L'étranger avait l'air amical et simple, même si à son allure il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de bonnes manières dont l'aisance financière ne laissait aucun doute.

_Désolé, marmonna machinalement le rouquin.

_Laisse tomber va. J'te présente Aizen Sosuke, j'doute que tu l'connaisses d'nom, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son invité avec un petit rire moqueur.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête :

_En effet, j'en doute. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

_C'est Kurosaki Ichigo, précisa le turquoise en désignant le jeune homme du menton. Le fils prodigue!

_Ou pas! objecta Ichigo qui avait horreur qu'on le présente comme « le fils de ».

Sosuke sourit et salua de la tête le jeune homme qui lui rendit son salut. Il se demanda alors si Grimmjow ne l'utilisait pas comme bête de foire et n'invitait pas ses « amis » ou connaissances rien que pour pouvoir dire : « regardez c'est le fils de Kurosaki Isshin et il fait honte à la lignée! ». Ichigo chassa cette idée de son esprit alors que les deux hommes pénétraient dans le salon. Grimmjow rejoint Kurosaki et remarqua avec amusement – et non agacement – que celui-ci avait prit le temps de détailler tous ses diplômes et autres distinctions :

_Alors, ça t'plait?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, ignorant s'il pouvait parler franchement devant cet homme qui ne cessait de l'épier comme une bête de foire. Il voulait dire ce qu'il pensait, poser des questions à Jaggerjack; mais il n'avait pas d'illusions. Même s'ils avaient été seuls, le bleu ne lui aurait certainement rien révélé.

_Tu as fait de grandes études on dirait, commenta l'orangé.

_Ça m'intéressait pas! Mon prof du lycée m'a presque forcé à l'époque.

_Mph, Grimmjow est un homme qui a horreur qu'on lui dicte sa loi, vous saurez Kurosaki, intervint Aizen en prenant place dans un fauteuil de cuir.

_J'avais cru comprendre, je crois, répondit le roux.

_Observateur?

_J'ai été formé pour.

_Oh, articula Sosuke agréablement surpris. Comme votre père avez-vous décidé de suivre une formation d'inspecteur de police?

Ichigo resta muet pendant un moment. Sous les yeux de cet homme il lui sembla alors qu'il était un énième étranger à en savoir plus que lui sur son propre père!

_Vous connaissez mon père?

_Rectification : je l'ai connu, répondit-il avec un sourire, même très bien connu dans sa jeunesse. Je ne saurais compter combien de fois j'ai fait appel à ses talents de garde du corps.

_Ichigo travaille aussi pour Yamamoto, intervint Grimmjow en posant ses fesses sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Aizen avait pris place.

Le brun haussa les sourcils :

_Vraiment?

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aborder ce sujet. Non, il voulait plutôt en profiter que cet homme en sache long sur son père pour lui poser des questions. Et peu importait si c'était impoli ou quoique ce soit, il s'en contrefichait!

_Dites-moi, Aizen-san, vous avez bien connu mon père, n'est-ce pas? Et ma mère?

_Oh...

Aizen jeta un œil quelque peu gêné en direction du turquoise qui haussa les épaules :

_Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. A contrario, ton père oui. Mais je suis ici pour parler de la protection de ma fille, Kurosaki-kun et non pour parler d'un passé révolu.

_Je sais mais...

_Laisse-nous, Ichi, ordonna alors Jaggerjack sans aucun égard. On doit parler boulot!

_Oh mais il peut rester! objecta Aizen. Après tout, il est aussi un garde du corps de chez Yamamoto...

_Ichigo est seulement en essai. En formation si tu préfères.

Sosuke parut un instant surpris, tout comme le rouquin d'ailleurs. Il avait la désagréable impression que Grimmjow cherchait à le rabaisser et il ignorait pourquoi! Est-ce qu'il lui faisait payer le fait que Kensei soit intervenue entre eux? Il lui en voulait, c'était certain, mais Kurosaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait subir sa fureur...

_Alors tu as de la chance de pouvoir être formé par Grimmjow, expliqua alors Sosuke, lui-même a été l'élève d'un grand garde du corps! Il fut sans doute l'élève préféré d'Isshin, j'en suis même certain.

Grimmjow baissa le visage immédiatement à ses mots, visiblement mécontent que le brun ait laissé échappé cette dernière phrase. Ichigo lui, fronça les sourcils, son cœur se mettant à battre beaucoup plus vite tout à coup.

Alors comme ça Grimmjow avait été l'élève de son père? Et il ne lui avait rien dit!

_Isshin parlait tout le temps de toi, Grimmjow! Il disait qu'il était fier de toi, qu'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un si bon acolyte. Ah s'il avait pu il aurait continué à travailler longtemps avec toi. Il te considérait un peu comme son fils, il...

_Sosuke!

Grimmjow avait bondit devant le brun, coupant sa phrase même si, malheureusement, il en avait déjà trop dit. Les yeux turquoises disparurent sous les paupières de Jaggerjack et ce dernier entendit Ichigo fait quelques pas vers lui.

Les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme ne disaient rien qui vaille, surtout que son corps s'était raidit et que son teint était devenu blafard. C'était bien pire que Grimmjow ne l'eut même imaginé; il étai devenu en quelques secondes l'ennemi numéro un du rouquin, le voleur de « père » celui qui avait sans doute fait de son enfance un enfer, et qui avait fait que Isshin ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Mais Ichigo ne trouva rien à dire. Ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire contractée, il se contenta de fusiller le bleuté du regard puis de s'échapper rapidement en direction de sa chambre, ses pas disparaissant dans le couloir, aussi vite que le vent.

_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? s'enquit alors Aizen, innocemment.

_Imbécile! le réprimanda Grimmjow, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour cet homme. Kurosaki et son père s'entendent très mal et toi t'sors un truc pareil! Abrutit!

Sosuke haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir, quelque peu agacé par les insultes de Jaggerjack :

_Tu aurais pu me prévenir...

_Oui bah j'y ai pas pensé, figure-toi! Maint'nant il va encore plus m'détester!

_Dis-moi Grimm...

_Quoi? répondit agressivement l'autre, le fusillant du regard, comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Un court silence suivit, pendant lequel Aizen hésita à poser sa question.

_Pourquoi as-tu pris ce gamin sous ton aile? Ne me dis pas que c'est le hasard, je sais que c'est faux. Tu veux rattraper le paternel, n'est-ce pas?

_Ne m'parle pas d'ce passé, il est révolu d'puis longtemps, répondit le bleu en poussant les rideaux de la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

« Oui, il est bel et bien révolu, c'putain d'passé! » se convainc-t-il dans sa tête.

_En es-tu certain? questionna Sosuke, inquiet par sa réponse. Par ta faute, ce gosse se sent trahit. Si tu ne l'aides que pour t'attirer à nouveau le regard d'Isshin sur toi, dis-le lui en face, plutôt que de l'utiliser comme bon te semble.

_T'sais pas c'que tu dis Sosuke, alors ferme-la!

* * *

Ichigo claqua la porte de sa chambre avec une violence inouïe, à en faire trembler les murs, de cette façon il était certain que Grimmjow avait entendu sa colère. Sa colère et son incompréhension.

Alors c'était vraiment un monde de merde! Kensei lui avait menti, Grimmjow lui avait menti, personne ne lui disait la vérité, on s'amusait de son désarroi et de tout ce qui allait avec.

Qui étaient-ils pour jouer avec les sentiments d'un autre? Pourquoi?

Son poing s'écrasa sur le matelas durement, sans que toutefois il ne se fasse mal sur la surface moelleuse.

Il avait encore l'impression d'être trahit, et c'était très douloureux. Grimmjow ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été l'élève de son père, ce n'était pourtant pas si dur à dire, si?

_Connard..., chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Grimmjow avait été le fils que son père rêvait d'avoir? Le bleuté avait été pour lui sa chair de sa chair, celui qu'il aurait voulu voir porter son nom? Il ne pouvait que le comprendre; Grimmjow était un homme très intelligent, très doué, il était en pleine forme, il avait réussi lui... Alors que le rouquin n'était qu'un moins que rien. Perdu au milieu de cette jungle, Tokyo lui apparaissait comme une étrangère qui n'attendait que de le dévorer, de le perdre dans ses tumultes nocturnes.

Il n'en avait plus que faire désormais. Et pourtant, un petit espoir brillait au bout de cette route sombre, un petit espoir qui lui restait à exploiter : sa mère. Elle était sa seule chance de retrouver un semblant de vérité et de bonheur.

_Ichigo...

Le jeune homme sursauta bien haut, alarmé par la voix qui venait de prononcer son nom dans son dos. Debout sur ses deux pieds, le roux observait Grimmjow qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre sans un seul bruit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

_Sos'ke voulait pas dire ça...

_Ah non? répliqua-t-il, fronçant ses sourcils méchamment. Pourtant il l'a dit, et ça avait l'air vrai!

Leurs regards se soutinrent pendant de longues secondes, alors que l'orangé avançait en direction de son logeur. Puis, lorsqu'il fut face à lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, il reprit :

_Je me fiche tu m'entends, je me fiche que mon père t'ait plu aimé que moi!

_C'est faux et tout l'monde l'sait.

_Ce qui me dégoute, c'est que tu ne l'ais jamais dit! Jamais! J'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de mieux peut-être que ces autres, que peut-être j'aurais dû te faire confiance mais en réalité, j'aurais mieux fait de rester auprès de lui...

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils à son tour; il savait que le jeune Kurosaki faisait allusion à Kensei mais il ne répliqua rien. Il se contenta de ne pas quitter ses yeux, comme s'il voulait l'affronter, ou bien lui prouver que c'était faux et qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance à nouveau.

_T'crois qu'tu aimes c'type, mais c'est faux, débita-t-il soudain créant une surprise totale chez Kurosaki.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Grimmjow lui disait-il cela tout à coup? Cet homme face à lui, ce type qui était arrivé si haut dans l'agence Yamamoto, qui l'hébergeait, qui avait été un tel connard avec lui depuis le début, pourquoi était-il ainsi?

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que son père l'avait choisi lui? Pour son intelligence incroyable? Son caractère bien trempé? Pourquoi? Ichigo ne cessait de se poser les mêmes questions alors qu'il était face à celui qui lui avait pris la place dans le cœur de son propre père. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de cet amour à ses unique avec son paternel, il se sentait plus vide et seul que jamais.

_Comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens Grimmjow?

_Oh crois-moi j'le sais. Tu l'admires pour c'qu'il est, tout c'qui vient d'lui est d'l'or en barre pour toi. Sans ses conseils t'as l'impression d'couler? Alors t'crois que c'est d'l'amour que t'es fou d'lui, mais c'est faux. D'ici quelques mois tu t'en rendras compte tout seul.

Ichigo observa son interlocuteur avec surprise. Oui, il avait détaillé tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Kensei, c'était tout à fait cela. Comment Grimmjow avait-il pu savoir ça si bien?

_Parc'que moi aussi j'ai cru aimer quelqu'un qu'j'admirais. Mais c'était pas d'l'amour. T'aimes pas c'type, t'as juste l'impression qu'tu veux l'aimer comme ça t'seras en sécurité, hein? Qu'il t'apprendra tout et qu't'arriveras à son niveau? Ça marche pas comme ça...

_Alors, tu as déjà été amoureux, Grimmjow? C'est plutôt ça qui m'étonne.

_Comme j'te l'ai dit : j'ai cru êt' amoureux mais, c'est du passé.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, Kurosaki tentant de percer à jour le secret à demi-révélé du turquoise. Mais ce dernier cassa le contact et posa une main sur l'épaule du roux :

_Oublie c'type ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

_Tu dis peut-être ça mais... moi je sais quels sont mes sentiments, je sais que je l'aime pour de bon.

Et sur ces mots, il dépassa Jaggerjack et s'aventura à l'extérieur de la chambre. Grimmjow comprit tout de suite ce que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à faire : il allait le retrouver. Et il ne l'en empêcha pas.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut claquée derrière l'orangé, Aizen apparut sur le pas de la porte du salon, visiblement décontenancé par les évènements :

_Que se passe-t-il? Il est parti?

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et referma la pièce désormais vide qu'était la chambre d'ami de son appartement.

_Ouais...

Aizen observa le garde du corps avancer jusqu'à lui et remarqua sa mine attristée voire torturée :

_Tu es vraiment certain que tu as tiré un trait sur ce passé, Grimm?

Ce dernier stoppa ses pas, ses yeux se braquant sur la porte d'entrée désormais fermée que Ichigo avait passé quelques secondes plus tôt.

_J'ai bien l'impression, quand je te vois observer Kurosaki-kun, que tu n'as pas oublié.

_Comment veux-tu qu'je l'oublie? J't'ai dit qu'j'aurais éternellement des regrets.

_Alors tu l'aimes encore?

Grimmjow émit un petit ricanement amusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux, quittant enfin la porte des yeux, et dépassant son ami pour pénétrer à nouveau dans son salon :

_T'fous pas d'ma gueule Sos'ke! C'était pas d'l'amour qu'j'avais pour lui, j'étais seulement cinglé à l'époque.

_Si je me souviens bien, ça a duré deux bonnes années. Tu le suivais partout comme un chien, le priait de te prendre avec lui et...

_Ça suffit. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'parler d'ça c'soir, coupa-t-il son invité en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Pour l'instant son réel soucis était de savoir si Ichigo reviendrait.

* * *

Ichigo sortit du métro d'un pas mal assuré. Le flot de voyageurs qui descendait à cette station l'aveugla quelques minutes, l'empêchant de lire les pancartes pour savoir par où il devait sortir. Slalomant entre les hommes et les femmes pressés, il trouva enfin la bonne sortie et émergea de la bouche de métro sur un trottoir des quartiers huppés de Tokyo, le même que celui de Grimmjow, mais côté opposé.

Empruntant une grande artère familière, il pénétra bientôt dans un luxueux hall d'hôtel qui l'impressionna même s'il le connaissait déjà. A son plus grand regret, il fut cependant contraint de s'annoncer à l'accueil du dit hôtel et quelques minutes plus tard – après acceptation de la visite par la personne qu'il était venu voir – il se retrouva devant la porte à laquelle il avait déjà frappé.

_Je ne t'attendais pas si vite.

Le visage de Kensei était fermé et grave. A ses yeux, le jeune roux comprit tout de suite qu'il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son écart avec Grimmjow, et il y avait de quoi! Pensa-t-il. Mais peu lui importait, ce n'était pas pour des remontrances qu'il était venu tout droit voir cet homme. Non c'était pour deux raisons bien précises.

La première était évidente : il avait tout simplement envie de le voir, et de ne pas laisser échapper ce quiproquo qui pourrait lui prendre sa chance avec le garde du corps. La seconde était elle aussi évidente : il voulait en savoir plus sur sa mère.

_Entre, autorisa enfin Muguruma, lui laissant la place pour pénétrer les lieux.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ichigo eut la pire vision qu'il soit. Son cœur tomba en mille morceaux rien qu'en apercevant les trois grosses valises remplies de vêtements, à peine terminées, prêtes à être fermées et closes pour un départ qui semblait bien définitif.

Halluciné par ce qu'il voyait, et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Kurosaki se retourna brutalement en direction de Kensei, bouche bée :

_Mais.. mais... tu... tu t'en vas? s'écria-t-il, éberlué.

Kensei poussa un soupir et rejoint une première valise qu'il ferma assez difficilement.

_Oui. Je m'en vais.

La terre s'écroula littéralement sous les pieds du visiteur. Là, devant lui, l'homme dont il était épris secrètement lui annonçait sans état d'âme qu'il s'en allait. Où? Quand? Pour combien de temps?

_Mais tu... tu... pars pour le travail, hein? demanda l'orangé qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avait la voix qui tremblait.

Kensei sembla gêné, trop gêné :

_Non. Pas vraiment. J'ai démissionné.

_QUOI?

C'en fut trop pour Kurosaki qui, sous le choc de la nouvelle, se rua sur l'homme et s'accrocha à ses épaules, dans l'espoir -fou, certainement – de le faire changer d'avis :

_Mais tu ne peux pas partir! Je ne veux pas! Je n'ai que toi! JE N'AI QUE TOI!

_Tu as Grimmjow, souffla l'autre d'une voix particulièrement morose.

_NON! Il... il n'est pas comme toi, il ne sera jamais comme toi! Pourquoi?

Kensei soupira et posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, pour lui faire lâcher prise. Cependant il garda ses doigts dans sa paume, les réchauffant très étrangement, d'une façon unique :

_Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'on me demande auprès du Président américain. Je vais travailler pour lui dorénavant. Washington c'est loin, mais tu pourras me contacter quand tu le voudras et puis nous nous reverrons, c'est certain.

_Le... président... des États-Unis? répéta le roux, assommé, clignant des yeux sous l'incompréhension. Mais... ton travail était tellement génial auprès de l'Impératrice, pourquoi? C'est à cause de moi?

_Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, soupira-t-il en détournant les yeux de manière coupable.

_Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de moi et de Grimmjow!

_Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai accepté la proposition il y a quelques heures seulement...

_Après m'avoir vu avec Grimmjow, c'est ça?

Le silence lui répondit, comme si la réponse coulait de source, comme s'il était – une fois de plus – puni pour ses erreurs et ses enfantillages. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur lui, à le rendre malheureux et à détruire tout ce qu'il souhaitait?

C'était une malédiction!

_Je t'en supplie Kensei, j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi. Surtout après ce que je viens d'apprendre.

_Ta mère...?

_Non, bien pire. Grimmjow a été l'élève de mon père et d'après Aizen Sosuke mon père le considérait comme son fils. Est-ce que tu te rends compte?

Kensei baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme puis soupira d'exaspération :

_Je suis désolé, Ichigo. Je savais bien que tu finirais par l'apprendre, et je souhaitais que le plus tard soit le mieux. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit : si je voyais ton père je lui mettrai mon poing dans la figure!

Kurosaki sourit timidement. La détermination au fond des yeux du plus âgé frappa le jeune homme qui espérait lui aussi un jour avoir le même regard assuré et rassurant.

_Je crois que... si je le voyais aussi il aurait le mien de poing dans la figure, dit-il, un poids sur le cœur. J'avais toujours espéré un amour paternel, je l'ai cherché encore et encore même en venant ici! Et je t'ai trouvé toi...

Les pupilles ambrées plongèrent dans celles, grises, de l'homme qui les surplombait.

_Tu ne devrais pas m'idéaliser comme ça, Ichi...

_Il y a des choses que je regretterai et sache que je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un enfant avec toi. La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est que tu me détestes et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompé. Tu es bien mieux que Grimmjow...

Kensei haussa les sourcils, surpris :

_Vraiment?

_Tu sais il n'y a rien eu entre Grimmjow et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Il m'a menti, trop de personnes m'ont menti aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Muguruma prit soudain son menton entre ses doigts et força son visage à rester immobile face au sien :

_Malgré la peine que je t'ai faite, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Ichigo.

_Je sais.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Le roux soupira, ne pouvant plus supporter son estomac faisant mille sauts périlleux et son cœur battant si fort; il aurait aimé se calmer mais après l'annonce du départ de Kensei il n'y avait rien qui puisse calmer sa détresse.

Cependant, même s'il s'avéra que les deux hommes n'avaient plus grand chose à s'avouer ni à se dire, Muguruma semblait perturbé par une chose, et il en fit part au jeune homme :

_Tu m'as bien dit que Grimmjow avait ramené avec lui Aizen Sosuke, n'est-ce pas?

Intrigué par sa question, l'orangé étira une moue lascive et lui répondit par l'affirmatif.

_Tu sais pourquoi il était là? demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle.

_Eh bien... Je crois que Aizen devait discuter avec Grimmjow de la protection de sa fille.

_Je vois...

Le garde du corps passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa à nouveau ses pupilles concentrées sur Ichigo. Son visage était contracté et sérieux, bien trop sérieux à son goût.

_Ichigo, avant que je ne m'en aille, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, une seule chose.

Le rouquin retint son souffle, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait lui demander de ne plus revoir Grimmjow. Bien entendu, c'était légitime, mais d'une certaine manière, l'orangé le redoutait.

_Je te demande de ne jamais travailler pour Aizen, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

_Pourquoi ça?

_Aizen Sosuke est un client de Yamamoto depuis de longues années maintenant. Mais l'homme est dangereux, sache-le. Isshin a travaillé pour lui au péril de sa vie, et a reçu deux balles, une dans la jambe et une dans le thorax au cours des six mois pendant lesquels il l'a protégé. Sosuke est dans la mafia, il n'est pas bon de le fréquenter, ni de travailler pour lui.

_Pourtant, il a bien un garde du corps, non? s'enquit le jeune homme, inquiet.

_Oui, Ikkaku Madarame. Il faut que tu saches que Aizen est capable de proposer de grosses sommes pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Voilà pourquoi Yamamoto le tolère. Sosuke doit être, à lui seul, un quart de ses rentrées d'argent.

Kurosaki soupira, décidément il en apprenait tous les jours! Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était de savoir que Grimmjow était en relation avec un membre de la mafia. Ça, il ne le comprenait pas, même plus : ça l'inquiétait.

_Si Aizen a besoin de faire protéger sa fille, Ikkaku devrait s'en charger. Je me demande pourquoi il fait appel à Grimmjow. Sûrement parce qu'il a été le meilleur élève de ton père, et Aizen est toujours resté en bons termes avec Isshin.

Ichigo échappa un rire moqueur :

_Tsss! Papa ami avec un mafieux. Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Kensei sembla navré à nouveau, encore un peu plus. Mais il laissa tomber le sujet Aizen, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Ichigo semblait vouloir le plus aborder. En effet, le jeune homme voulait s'assurer que tout était bien clair entre eux et que Muguruma ne s'imagine plus aucune chose fausse :

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Grimmjow et moi. Il n'y a rien, absolument rien. Il m'a menti et puis il n'est pas comme toi. Tu es bien mieux!

Kensei arbora un air grave devant les yeux débordants de tendresse du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il revenait sur ce sujet, mais il comprit à la lueur de ses yeux que c'était important pour lui. Il soupira, se rendant compte soudain que leurs visages étaient proches, bien trop au goût du garde du corps qui voyait cette conversation quelque peu intime se transformer tôt ou tard en autre chose...

_Écoute, nous ferions mieux d'en rester ici avant que nous regrettions la suite.

_Quelle suite? s'empressa de demander le jeune homme en s'agrippant de plus belle au bras de l'homme musclé.

La vérité était que Ichigo sentait la résistance de Muguruma faiblir. Là, au fond de ses yeux, il pouvait lire une sorte de retour à ses sentiments; était-ce son départ précipité qui le poussait à ressentir cela?

_S'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre dans cette vie, c'est partir, quitter une personne avec des regrets, souffla-t-il dans un filet de voix.

Le souffle de ses mots caressa le visage de Kurosaki plus bas et il se sentit étrangement bien, en harmonie avec lui. Si bien que le monde autour d'eux disparut, il avait comme l'impression que ce soir était le bon, que Kensei avait au fond de ses yeux une émotion qu'il ne devait pas laisser filer.

_Moi non plus, je n'aime pas avoir de regrets. Et pourtant, j'en ai des milliers, répondit le jeune orangé.

_Je sais.

_J'aurais aimé compter pour mon père, recevoir sa fierté et son amour, son intérêt aussi. Pourtant, le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais apporté de l'intérêt c'est toi. Et... et j'aurais des regrets ce soir, peu importe ce qu'il se passera.

Kensei lui lança un regard interrogateur :

_Pourquoi ça?

_Parce qu'il y a des choses que j'ai sur le cœur et que je ne peux pas dire. Et je sais que je vais passer à côté de quelque chose, de quelque chose de grandiose avec le meilleur homme qui soit.

_Ichigo...

Muguruma ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre ni quoi répondre :

_Je suis humain, comme tout le monde.

Ichigo rapprocha son visage du sien, prêt à exploiter ses dernières paroles à son avantage, et Kensei ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

_Dans ce cas si tu es humain, tu dois avoir tes propres faiblesses.

Un silence se fit, seulement interrompu par un souffle coupé par la surprise; celui de Kensei. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, il n'aurait jamais cru que Ichigo l'embrasserait à cet instant.

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Les lèvres collées aux siennes de Kurosaki étaient brûlantes et Muguruma ferma les yeux, emporté par la fougue du jeune homme. Cette même fougue à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu succomber lors de sa première visite ici...


	16. La bouée de sauvetage

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**_

**Chapitre 14 : La bouée de sauvetage.**

Un baiser est comme un cadeau, un présent qu'il faut prendre comme une attention des plus tendres. Un baiser d'amour, un baiser d'adieu, quel qu'il soit, peu importe ce qu'il exprime, est toujours un don du cœur que l'on garde en secret au fond de soit.

Mais malheureusement, tous les baisers n'ont pas le même goût. Il y a ceux qui ont le goût de l'infini, et ceux qui vous laissent une saveur très amer.

Ichigo et Kensei échangèrent un regard, plutôt gêné, se séparant tout juste de l'échange qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le jeune roux passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un réflexe maladroit, se rendant progressivement compte qu'il venait sans doute d'embrasser Kensei pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie. Sans aucun doute. Et cette pensée n'était pas des plus agréables.

D'où le goût affreusement amer présent sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le goûter, ne jamais avoir à ressentir l'affreuse sensation piquante qu'il laissait dans sa bouche, ce baiser qu'il n'oublierait pas, même s'il n'avait duré - au final - que si peu de temps. Trop peu de temps selon lui.

Mais alors qu'il aurait aimé recommencer, son partenaire coupa tout élan d'espoir en lui :

_Il faut que tu me laisses partir, Ichigo.

Le silence cassé par la voix, plus sombre et profonde que d'habitude, du garde du corps heurta le jeune homme qui ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce mot si douloureux "partir" résonnait dans sa tête comme une alarme stridente jusque dans son pauvre cœur. Il leva alors des yeux affligés vers lui :

_Que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, répondit-il, abattu.

_Non, je parlais... Il faut que tu me laisses partir, d'ici.

L'index de Muguruma se pointa sur la poitrine de Kurosaki, désignant son cœur, et soudain l'orangé fut saisit d'une émotion tout à fait incontrôlable. Son estomac se noua, lui coupant presque la respiration et ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer et sa gorge à s'assécher.

Il réalisait progressivement que l'homme pour qui il éprouvait ces sentiments s'en allait. Il partait, s'envolait loin de ce pays, s'envolait loin de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il le fuyait comme la peste, qu'il ne pouvait rester près de lui parce qu'il n'était qu'un poids, un insecte ennuyeux et agaçant. Et il en éprouvait une honte tenace.

Et il lui demandait de le laisser quitter son cœur, comme si Kensei se sentait prisonnier de lui, qu'il l'enchainait à lui, d'une certaine manière. Voulait-il partir plus libre ou bien demandait-il au jeune homme de faire une croix à jamais sur lui? Ichigo ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre!

_Je ne suis pas comme tu me vois. Tu dois faire la part des choses, je ne suis pas ton père.

_Quoi? Je n'ai jamais...

_N'importe qui s'en rend compte, Ichigo. Tu m'as idéalisé parce que j'ai connu ton père, tu espérais sans doute l'atteindre à travers moi ou je ne sais quoi.

Ichigo ne sut quoi répondre; il resta ahuris face à sa dernière réplique, qu'il considérait comme illogique et complètement absurde mais il ne trouva rien à répliquer, comme s'il acceptait que ce soit la vérité. En guise de réponse, il se contenta d'observer Kensei soupirer et baisser les yeux, lui aussi douloureusement. Il était mal à l'aise et le jeune homme comprenait pourquoi, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait face à ce départ précipité. Lui aussi éprouvait une certaine douleur, sans doute différente mais la sensation de peine et de chagrin était bien la même, non?

Mais à quoi bon...

_Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi à toujours... m'attacher à des gens qui me fuient! jeta-t-il en détournant les yeux et en tournant les talons.

En réalité, sa douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps face à cet homme. Il voulait le retenir mais en même temps voulait voir ce massacre se terminer bientôt. Et même s'il savait qu'il mettrait longtemps à se relever de cette déception, il avait conscience que Kensei ne l'abandonnerait pas.

_Non, je ne t'abandonne pas, confirma-t-il. Si tu as... des problèmes, n'importe lesquels, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour t'aider.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'es pas mon père!

La main puissante de l'homme aux cheveux gris se posa sur l'épaule voutée du rouquin, dans un mouvement affectueux et très doux, presque assimilable à une caresse :

_Peut-être. Mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu en as besoin.

Il soupira, sous le poids de la peine, et sous le poids de cette vérité qui le frappait en plein visage; ce n'était pas de Kensei dont il était tombé amoureux mais de sa position. Tomber amoureux de l'homme qui était sans doute le dernier lien pour renouer avec l'homme qui vous avait donné la vie était sans doute une chose dont on ne pouvait avoir honte, pensa Ichigo. Il ignorait à présent s'il était étouffé par un sentiment de tristesse ou bien de soulagement en entendant ses mots.

_Je ne remplacerai jamais ton père, mais je peux être au moins... un ami?

Kurosaki acquiesça faiblement d'un mouvement de tête timide. Oui, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de lui. Indéniablement.

Même s'il donnait l'impression du contraire, le roux avait su dès l'instant ou Muguruma lui avait annoncé son départ qu'il ne pourrait l'en empêcher, et surtout, il l'avait accepté tout de suite, à sa plus grande surprise. Était-ce parce qu'il savait que cet homme ne cherchait pas son malheur? Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il n'agissait que pour son bien malgré la déception qu'il venait de créer chez lui?

Ichigo savait que tout espoir était perdu à présent; Kensei allait partir loin de lui et il ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix réchauffante, voir ses yeux perçants, apprécier la présence chaleureuse de l'homme à la forte carrure. Il allait disparaître de sa vue et il savait que, peu importe où il se trouverait, ses yeux ouverts chercheraient continuellement sa silhouette. Un espoir, un minime espoir de le voir un jour au coin d'une rue, même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Mais il avait en lui cette lueur qui lui ordonnait de ne pas se morfondre, quelque part s'il parvenait à se hisser à un niveau similaire à celui de Muguruma, ils seraient amenés à se recroiser.

Dans ce pays ou un autre.

Sur ce continent, ou sur un autre.

_Je crois... je crois que c'est une bonne idée, oui. D'être... amis, débita-t-il dans un filet de voix peu assuré.

_Ichigo...

_Non, non, tu as raison! objecta-t-il en se dégageant subitement de la main toujours bienveillante de Kensei sur lui, mais qui lui pesait maintenant sur le cœur. Il faut... il faudrait mieux que j'y aille avant que... enfin que... tu sais.

Le plus âgé soupira, pensant que c'était le mieux à faire.

_Tu as mon numéro de portable, de toutes façons. Appelle-moi de jour comme de nuit, je répondrai.

_Merci.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme se mit en marche en direction de la porte. Muguruma ne fit rien pour le retenir, il comprit qu'en agissant de la sorte il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et qu'il fallait mieux le laisser partir. Et même s'il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait du mal, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ichigo devait faire son chemin. Seul. Et ces adieux en faisaient parti.

_Bonne chance, Ichigo.

* * *

_Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines! Il faut toujours que je foute tout en l'air! marmonnait le jeune roux, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il traversait une rue pour s'éloigner de l'hôtel de Kensei. Pourquoi...? Je fais fuir mon père, maintenant Kensei et...

Il stoppa ses pas un instant, levant ses yeux au ciel, observant les centaines d'étoiles qui tapissaient le ciel noir de cette nuit. Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus : lui-même ou bien Kensei? S'en aller si précipitamment...

Mais à quoi bon tergiverser? La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent était aller de l'avant, encore et encore, sans se retourner, sans regretter. C'était dur. C'était sans doute une étape difficile, et il ignorait comment la surmonter à l'heure actuelle. Sans l'appui de Kensei, il ignorait comment il pourrait bien poursuivre.

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, comment savoir où aller et à qui parler. Quelque chose venait de changer, il le sentait au fond de son cœur mis à mal; mais jusqu'à présent c'était la force de Kensei qui l'avait mis en confiance, elle-même qui l'avait obligé à avancer dans ce début de carrière qu'il n'avait que partiellement choisie.

Qui l'aiderait maintenant, qui le guiderait comme il l'avait fait?

Il n'avait pas de réponse, sans doute était-ce parce qu'il n'y en avait pas : personne n'était capable de prendre soin de lui comme Kensei l'avait fait. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Kurosaki rejoignit le seul endroit qu'il connaissait dans cette ville, et le seul endroit où il avait l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un de réconfortant : l'agence Yamamoto. Il y avait espéré rencontrer Sasakibe, mais il était déjà très tard et l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur des murs de l'agence était aussi opaque que celle qui entourait son avenir et son cœur.

Aucune âme qui vive aux alentours comme si la ville s'était soudain vidée, le laissant seul à ses turpitudes nocturnes. La grande avenue était déserte, pas une voiture, pas un semblant de chaleur humaine.

Le rouquin soupira et s'assit sur le perron de l'agence, s'adossant à la porte d'entrée, le haut de son crâne reposant contre la surface vitrée. Qu'espérait-il maintenant? Qu'un miracle lui tende la main, qu'un inconnu le trouverait ici et redonnerait un sens à sa vie?

Tsss, il fallait être rationnel, ça n'arrivait que dans les films ce genre de choses.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le jeune homme attendit, il ne savait pas quoi d'ailleurs. L'idée de retourner chez Grimmjow lui traversa l'esprit, mais il commençait à connaître l'individu et il savait que celui-ci ne l'accepterait plus de sitôt entre ses murs, c'était certain. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de "chez lui"... Pourquoi cela changerait-il un jour?

« Je ne demande qu'une chose. Une seule chose. Qu'enfin je rencontre une personne qui m'aidera quoiqu'il arrive, qui restera avec moi même si je fais les pires erreurs, même si elle me déteste, même si... »

_J'savais qu'tu s'rais là! T'es trop prévisible...

Ichigo releva la tête d'un seul coup, violemment, laissant échapper un soupir de stupeur à l'entente de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui. S'il s'était attendu à ça!

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, il resta pétrifié face à ce qui ne semblait être qu'une apparition de son esprit.

_Me r'garde pas comme ça, j'suis pas un fantôme!

Mais c'était difficile à croire pour le jeune homme, pétrifié par la stupeur et la surprise qui se mêlaient dans son corps :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? trouva-t-il la force de dire, fronçant ses sourcils de manière accusatrice.

_Si t'es là c'est qu'ça a dû mal s'passer, j'me trompe?

_Comment tu savais que...?

Grimmjow soupira. L'orangé ne pouvait nier qu'il avait pensé à lui en cet instant, qu'il avait espéré qu'il serait celui qui lui tendrait la main mais...

_Que ça s'passerait mal? termina le bleuté. Facile, j'étais d'jà au courant que Muguruma quittait l'pays. Les gardes du corps les mieux placés savent t'jours les bons postes. J'savais qu'après ça il accepterait sûrement d'bosser pour le président des États-Unis. Mph j'avais raison on dirait, si t'es là à t'lamenter...

Ichigo secoua sa tête, croyant avoir mal entendu :

_Alors tu... étais au courant? demanda-t-il estomaqué.

_Pas au courant d'sa décision, nan. Mais j'sentais qu'il allait accepter. C'type a b'soin d'bouger, beaucoup d'monde dans l'milieu savait qu'il cherchait à changer d'boulot, même si son poste était très confortable.

La silhouette de Grimmjow, plantée devant lui, surplombant de tout son charisme le corps meurtrit d'Ichigo, dissimulait aux yeux ambrés la rue et le ciel. Il ne voyait plus rien, sauf un amoncellement de tons bleus turquoises provenant de sa touffe de cheveux et de ses yeux visiblement fatigués. C'était comme s'il ne voyait plus le monde qui l'entourait mais seulement cet homme. A lui seul, il oblitérait la terre entière, une métaphore étrange que le rouquin ne manqua pas de remarquer. Et si cette métaphore n'était pas juste un signe, une preuve qu'il était peut-être le seul et l'unique à lui tendre la main de cette manière?

Grimmjow était venu. Il était venu jusqu'ici le chercher parce qu'il avait su... que Kensei allait partir et que le jeune homme allait se retrouver à la dérive.

Mais pourquoi jouait-il ainsi les bouées de sauvetage avec lui?

_Qui sait? répondit le bleuté. Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables, comme mon cerveau! Allez, lève tes fesses.

Et sur ces mots, il tendit une main assurée au rouquin pour l'aider à se relever. La bouée de sauvetage se trouvait pile devant son visage là, tendue, attendant un geste de sa part. Allait-il l'attraper et se laisser dériver au courant de cette mer capricieuse, ou bien la refuser et couler au fond des abîmes les plus sombres.

_S'il est parti c'est à cause de moi, je le sais, même s'il dit le contraire.

Jaggerjack leva les yeux au ciel, quelque peu épuisé d'avoir encore à repartir sur ce terrain :

_C'est faux! Muguruma était déjà en contact avec ses futurs employeurs depuis des mois! Il était sur l'point d'flancher!

_Mais c'est moi qui l'ait fait flancher...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard tendu. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre patient et n'était pas vraiment doué lui non plus pour les relations humaines. Il était déjà exaspéré d'avoir à écouter le chagrin d'amour d'Ichigo sans sourciller.

_Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider, Grimmjow? demanda soudain Kurosaki, fronçant ses sourcils et lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

L'autre haussa les épaules, les paroles de son ami Aizen lui revenant soudain en tête : « Si tu ne l'aides que pour t'attirer à nouveau le regard d'Isshin sur toi, dis-le lui en face, plutôt que de l'utiliser comme bon te semble ». Cette réplique l'avait marqué parce qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir enterré depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps peut-être. Il prit un instant son visage entre ses mains :

_Écoute, Ichigo, y'a un truc qui faut que j'dise avant que...

_Il est parti Grimmjow! Kensei est parti alors je me fous de ce que tu pourras bien me dire, d'accord? rétorqua tout à coup le roux en se levant pour se placer face à lui. Kensei a raison sur toute la ligne! Je ne dois pas... je ne dois pas idéaliser les gens parce qu'ils ont connu mon père! Je ne dois pas faire de ses rêves MES rêves! Ma vie m'appartient et j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux!

Intrigué, Jaggerjack observa le jeune homme s'enflammer tout seul.

_Okay, si tu l'dis, mais... t'comptes faire quoi alors?

_Tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Mais je sais déjà à qui je dois m'adresser pour y parvenir.

Grimmjow ne tenta même pas de savoir de quoi il parlait, ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir le roux s'exciter comme une puce encore une fois, tout comme il venait de le faire.

_Et t'comptes faire ça où, hein? Dans la rue? Coucher sous les ponts et tout ça? Ou alors t'as envie d'être très gentil avec tonton Grimmjow pour qu'il t'héberge, hein?

Le bleu étira un sourire malsain que le rouquin ne sembla pas saisir, ou bien qu'il ignora complètement. Mais il avait l'impression que ce moment était le mieux choisi pour poser certaines questions au turquoise. Depuis qu'il avait entendu les paroles d'Aizen, quelques questionnement s'étaient emparés de son esprit.

_Dis-moi, Grimmjow...

Le bleu reporta son attention sur lui et haussa les sourcils, attentiste :

_Dis... c'est vrai que... que Isshin te considérait comme son fils?

C'était une question qu'il avait hésité à poser, sachant que quelque soit la réponse, elle serait douloureuse. Mais il avait envie de l'entendre de la bouche de Grimmjow.

_Arf! Sos'ke exagère t'jours, il... il m'aimait bien parce que j'l'aidais dans son boulot c'tout!

_Il... il n'a jamais parlé de moi ou de ma mère?

Jaggerjack soupira et détourna son visage un instant. Lui-même ignorait vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour ce gamin, pourquoi l'écoutait-il, pourquoi lui venait-il en aide? C'était pour lui quelque chose d'incompréhensible! Et pourtant, il était là, poussé par une force quelconque qui l'empêchait de laisser le jeune Kurosaki dans la mouise.

_Écoute, rent' d'abord avec moi, hein? Verra plus tard.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Ichigo accepta. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Grimmjow n'était pas la personne qu'il appréciait le plus dans cette ville mais il était le seul à lui tendre la main, maintenant que Kensei était parti. Il décida de laisser ces questions qui le tourmentaient de côté, il aurait bien le temps de les lui poser à nouveau à un autre moment; ce soir était déjà assez éprouvant comme cela.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent en silence dans l'appartement du bleu. Kurosaki se sentait encore une fois de trop, le pauvre garçon en détresse destiné à attendre qu'une âme charitable veuille bien de lui, alors qu'il regardait son hôte refermer la porte derrière lui et placer sa veste sur le porte manteau. A cet instant, il se sentit vraiment comme un étranger, ces murs n'étaient pas les siens et il ignorait s'il parviendrait à s'y faire un jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Grimmjow avait invité le plus jeune à le rejoindre dans sa cuisine pour boire un thé vert qui les réchaufferaient. Ichigo sentit la nécessité de se justifier :

_Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude, commenta-t-il en regardant sa tasse fumer. Je veux dire... tout déprimé et... du genre "j'suis-seul-j'ai-b'soin-d'aide-pitié"...

Il eut un rire nerveux que le bleuté partagea avec lui.

_Moi non plus! lança-t-il en s'asseyant au bar, à côté du plus jeune. C'est pas tous les jours que j'laisse un type pioncer pour une période indéterminée chez moi.

_Pourquoi tu aides les gens? Je veux dire... Tu les héberges pour une nuit puis après quoi?

_Moi j'dépanne c'est tout.

_Ce pseudo que tu as sur le site « Satougashi* »... C'est pour attirer les jeunes enfants en manque de sucreries? lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Grimmjow poussa un éclat de rire :

_Y'a un peu d'ça ouais. Faut bien rentabiliser!

_Tu es vraiment dégoûtant! jeta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, prenant une gorgée de thé brûlant qui réchauffa tout son être.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Ichigo avait du mal à croire qu'il était de retour entre ces murs, chez Grimmjow. L'homme qu'il avait le plus détesté depuis son arrivée à l'agence, et qui lui avait fait les pires crasses était en réalité celui qui s'avérait le plus généreux; qui l'aurait cru?

_Dis, Grimmjow...

_Mmm?

_Est-ce que... est-ce que mon père savait que tu... que tu étais...?

_Quoi? Gay?

_Ouais.

_Bin... Oui, il l'savait.

Surpris, le roux serra sa tasse chaude entre ses mains :

_Et euh... il le prenait comment?

_Bien. Il s'en foutait, tant que mes histoires empiétaient pas sur l'boulot et que j'le serinais pas avec mes coups d'un soir! Ahah...

_Je vois.

Jaggerjack se tourna vers lui :

_Et toi?

_Mmm, non il ne sait pas. Et il sait encore moins que je suis à l'agence Yamamoto, encore moins que j'ai logé chez Kensei et maintenant chez toi. Il me tuerait s'il savait tout ça.

_Bof, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'tue? demanda-t-il en terminant sa tasse et en se levant. C'est ton choix.

_Oui mais...

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire; Ichigo savait tout simplement que cela ne plairait pas à son père. Il en était persuadé.

Il termina donc sa tasse dans le silence et prit la direction de la chambre qui lui était assignée. Grimmjow pendant ce temps, avait rejoint son salon et sa place habituelle : son fauteuil devant sa télévision. Le roux le salua d'un bref bonsoir auquel le bleuté ne répondit même pas, trop absorbé par ce qu'il regardait et s'enferma dans « sa » chambre. Il aimait cette pièce, c'était certain mais ce qu'il aurait préféré c'est avoir un vrai chez lui. Mais pour cela il lui fallait gagner de l'argent et pour l'instant il n'était pas sur la bonne voie.

Mais il avait un plan...

* * *

Ichigo s'était couché dans son lit depuis maintenant de longues minutes, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux au réveil, remarquant avec lassitude que seulement quelques minutes s'écoulaient alors qu'il avait l'impression que des heures passaient. Et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se demandant sans cesse si Kensei avait pris son avion, si à cette heure-ci il était encore chez lui ou bien déjà en route pour partir loin de lui.

Et il tournait, retournait dans son lit, dans des mouvements violents parfois, soupirant bruyamment d'être aussi tourmentés par ses pensées.

Le réveil affichait maintenant deux heures du matin, et le rouquin poussa un soupir épuisé :

_Bordeeeeeeeeel! souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas comme une masse.

Il ramena violemment les draps sur son corps et se tourna sur le côté, fermant les yeux jusqu'à les plisser en espérant trouver le sommeil immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon, évidemment et une fois de plus l'insomnie qui le frappait persistait encore et il se tourna sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, observant cette petite percée de lumière qui traversait ses volets et sa fenêtre. Si éprouver des sentiments était si douloureux il ne voulait plus jamais les ressentir, même pour la meilleure personne de ce monde.

Il aimait son père. Mais aucun retour.

Il aimait Kensei et un semblant de retour qui s'était envolé en fumée ce soir.

L'amour n'était qu'une futile chimère inaccessible, intouchable, réservée à de rares chanceux, ces "âmes sœurs", où était la sienne? Y croyait-il seulement, seul à cet instant dans son lit, et dans sa chambre? Mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant violemment coupa ses pensées :

_J't'entends jusque dans ma chambre te tourner, et t'retourner! On dirait un éléphant! T'arrives pas à dormir?

Ichigo resta parfaitement immobile, coupant même sa respiration en espérant que Grimmjow l'oublie mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'homme resta en place, attendant patiemment sa réponse, comme si - encore une fois - il était là pour jouer le rôle de la bouée de sauvetage attendant que sa victime face un geste vers lui pour revenir à la vie.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et répondit enfin :

_Nan...

_C'est sûr que si tu t'excites comme ça, ça va pas v'nir tout seul. T'veux que tonton Grimmjow te borde? demanda-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Le roux se retourna subitement, s'asseyant sur le lit en le fusillant du regard malgré la pénombre de la pièce :

_Ça va pas non? Pervers!

_Allez recouche-toi va... J'connais un bon r'mède pour ça...

Et avant que Kurosaki n'ait pu objecter la moindre chose, le bleuté se glissait dans son lit, à ses côtés en lui ordonnant de se pousser pour lui faire de la place. Saisit par une étrange inquiétude soudain, le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade mais il ne rechigna pas cette fois-ci et se recoucha, tournant néanmoins le dos à Jaggerjack.

Ce dernier se colla à lui sans prévenir et Ichigo se mit à penser qu'il trouverait encore moins le sommeil de la sorte. Le bras de Grimmjow entourait son corps en passant par-dessus sa hanche, il sentait son torse nu, coller son dos et son souffle brûlant dans sa nuque. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un avant, cette chaleur étouffante qui entourait son corps tout entier, il aurait pu s'y lover pour la vie. Était-ce cette même chaleur que procurait les étreintes d'une mère? Ou bien Grimmjow était-il seulement doué pour ça, lui qu'il avait vu comme cet homme odieux, il était celui qui réchauffait son corps et son cœur. Et le jeune roux se surprit à se rapprocher de lui, se détendant au rythme de sa respiration, comme si la présence du bleu était naturelle et qu'elle était la seule chose qui lui manquait pour dormir.

Une petite voix au fond de lui criait de toutes ses forces sa volonté de ne pas voir cette nuit se terminer. Il était détendu, il se sentait comme flotter dans un rêve qui n'était pas le sien mais qui pourtant lui semblait familier, la sensation de ne plus être seul, de savoir que la vie ne vous laissera plus dans la solitude chaque jour, et que même dans les pires moments de votre vie de bonnes surprises vous permettent de garder espoir. Et que ce monde n'est pas complètement mauvais et que parfois, il met sur votre chemin des êtres que vous ne remarquez pas tout de suite mais qui s'avèrent précieux...

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda si tout ceci n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. En effet, le lit était vide à son plus grand regret, et il se savait en proie à ce genre de rêve étrange avec d'autres hommes...

_Mph...

Mais en constatant la forme de l'oreiller voisin il sut que Grimmjow avait bel et bien dormi avec lui, et mystérieusement il s'en trouvait quelque peu rassuré. Il hésita de longues minutes, puis en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine se décida à se lever. Il était plus de neuf heures déjà et l'orangé trouva le propriétaire des lieux affairé dans sa cuisine, devant la cafetière.

_Bonjour, lança-t-il timidement, restant sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il n'osait entrer.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui, la moitié d'un toast dans la bouche :

_Chalut.

Ils échangèrent un regard que le jeune homme coupa tout de suite. Mais Grimmjow savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait et aborda le sujet qui turlupinait son invité :

_Alors, on a mieux dormi avec moi qu'tout seul, hein? demanda-t-il en prenant place devant sa tasse de café qu'il venait tout juste de remplir.

_Euh... oui. Merci pour... cette nuit.

_Y'a pas d'mal à avoir des insomnies.

_Oui, mais là j'ai l'impression que ça va durer un petit bout de temps, dit-il en soupirant.

_Oh! C'est un moyen détourné pour m'demander d'dormir avec toi encore un « p'tit bout d'temps »?

Le sourire goguenard qu'il lui offrit fit quelque peu sourire Kurosaki qui secoua la tête :

_Non, pas du tout. Je me sens comme un gosse qui a fait un cauchemar et que sa mère est obligée de border pour qu'il s'endorme, c'est nul.

Sur ces mots, il pénétra enfin dans la cuisine, s'asseyant à côté de Jaggerjack qui ne pipa mot. Il lui servit une tasse de café que le rouquin accepta de bon cœur. Les yeux ambrés remarquèrent que le portable de Grimmjow était posé sur la table, encore allumé, sans doute avait-il passé des coups de fil, même un dimanche il travaillait. C'était sans doute le lot de tout bon garde du corps.

_Tu travailles aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il, l'air détaché.

_Nan.

Et à ce moment précis, le téléphone du bleu se mit à sonner bruyamment. Étrangement, il sauta sur son portable comme si sa vie en dépendait et quitta la pièce rapidement avant de décrocher. Ichigo entendit simplement la porte de sa chambre se claquer, la conversation devait être très privée...

Il but une gorgée de café en fronçant les sourcils. Privée certes, mais à ce point-là... c'était comme si Grimmjow avait soudain eut peur que le jeune homme ne puisse savoir qui le contactait, et ça semblait être le cas puisque Ichigo avait eut – quelques malheureux dixièmes de seconde, certes – le temps d'apercevoir le nom de celui qui l'appelait, et ceci ne le rassura pas : « Aizen Sosuke ».

Le coup de fil dura en longueur, plus d'une heure, et lorsqu'il prit fin, le roux avait déjà rejoint la salle de bain et s'était glissé sous la douche. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit les pas précipités de Grimmjow puis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe, étant donné ce que Kensei lui avait dit sur Aizen. Pourquoi Grimmjow et ce type étaient-ils en contact si Ikkaku était celui qui s'occupait de sa protection? Pourquoi Aizen contactait-il ou rencontrait-il si souvent Jaggerjack si le bleu ne travaillait pas pour lui?

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses et Ichigo trouva plus judicieux de rester en dehors de cette histoire, mais d'y garder un œil tout de même. S'il avait plus de détails, il aurait pu en parler à Kensei, l'appeler et...

Mais il se figea soudain en sortant de la douche. Il venait tout juste d'y repenser : Kensei était parti. Sans doute n'était-il déjà plus à Tokyo à l'heure qu'il était et cette idée le rendit mal à l'aise. Il soupira, jetant d'un geste mou la serviette sur ses cheveux pour les sécher énergiquement. Sa chevelure restait indéfiniment hirsute, qu'il y mette un, deux ou trois pots de gel extra fort dessus. Ça en devenait désespérant. Il se demanda d'où il avait pu obtenir une telle tignasse?

Son père n'avait pas vraiment de problème pour coiffer ses cheveux, et sa mère – d'après ce qu'il en avait vu – avait les cheveux ondulés mais pas si désastreux que les siens.

Sa mère... D'ailleurs, quand la reverrait-il? Il éprouvait une grande curiosité vis-à-vis d'elle mais aussi une incroyable nervosité... Et si elle ne le reconnaissait pas? Si elle refusait d'admettre qu'il était bien son fils? Il en serait dévasté...

Voilà pourquoi il préférait attendre avant d'en demander un peu plus sur elle à Grimmjow. Car jusqu'à présent, le turquoise était la seule personne qui semblait susceptible de le rapprocher de sa mère, et il comptait bien continuer à vivre chez Jaggerjack dans ce seul but.

Après s'être séché, et s'être habillé, il rejoignit sa chambre, constatant que Grimmjow n'était toujours pas rentré et se demandant si ce dernier ne lui avait pas menti quant à sa réponse de toute à l'heure sur le sujet du travail le dimanche. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et s'intéressa à son téléphone portable, faisant défiler les noms de son répertoire assez vite. Il s'arrêta sur le nom qui semblait l'intéresser et hésita un instant à le composer.

Inspirant profondément, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

_C'est Kurosaki Ichigo. Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger...

_Oh, Kurosaki? lui répondit une voix sombre et quelque peu éloignée. Pour une surprise...

_Je me permets de vous appeler pour vous demander une faveur.

Un court silence suivit sa phrase :

_Eh bien, allez-y.

_J'aimerais que l'on se rencontre, pour discuter.

_De quoi donc?

_C'est un peu délicat comme ça, au téléphone mais... disons juste que j'ai besoin de vous, pour... Enfin j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Un second silence parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme qui craint alors un refus.

_Bien, si je peux faire cela, Kurosaki. Mais je suis un homme très pris, je ne vous laisserai pas le choix du jour et de l'heure.

_Ça me va très bien.

_Que diriez-vous de... Je consulte mon agenda... Cette après-midi? Quinze heures?

Surpris tout à coup par le délai très court que lui laissait son interlocuteur, Ichigo mit un certain moment à répondre :

_Euh... oui, pourquoi pas?

_Dans ce cas, disons cette après-midi, quinze heures au restaurant « Bijinesu », vous situez?

_Oui, je vois où il est. Merci beaucoup.

_Dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure.

L'orangé raccrocha, quelque peu interloqué mais aussi surpris par la rapidité de cette rencontre. Il savait l'homme très pris et ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose. Il resta ainsi à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire un grand pas, quelque chose de très important pour la suite de sa carrière.

_C'était qui?

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur Grimmjow qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, sa veste encore sur le dos et ses chaussures toujours aux pieds. Il sembla ne pas apprécier le fait que le turquoise ait pu entendre une partie de sa conversation :

_Ça t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer?

_Pas quand j'suis chez moi! C'était qui?

L'insistance du bleuté le surprit un instant :

_Pfff... Est-ce que ça te regarde Grimmjow? demanda-t-il dans un ton exagérément poli.

_J'ai jamais dit qu'ça m'regardais mais que j'voulais savoir qui c'était.

_Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, d'accord?

L'entêtement du jeune Kurosaki finit par convaincre le plus âgé qui se résigna :

_Très bien... Si t'veux pas m'dire c'est ton droit, mais si t'recommences à faire des conneries comme avec Muguruma...

_C'était pas des conneries! s'écria Ichigo en fronçant violemment les sourcils. Et depuis quand tu me juges?

_Arf, laisse tomber!

Il sortit de la pièce, en brassant de l'air avec sa main, comme s'il voulait chasser cette conversation de l'air ambiant.

Le jeune homme dodelina de la tête, se demandant pourquoi il voulait à tout prix s'immiscer dans sa vie privée... Grimmjow était pire qu'une pipelette de bas étage ou quoi?

_Et toi? Tu étais où? questionna-t-il en rejoignant le turquoise dans l'entée de l'appartement.

_Est-ce qu'ça t'regarde, Ichigo? répliqua Jaggerjack sur le même ton exagéré que le roux avait utilisé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce dernier étira un sourire forcé, admettant que son adversaire avait marqué un point. Mais il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire :

_Tu sais, il y a un truc que Kensei m'a dit sur Aizen.

_Ouais et alors c'est quoi?

Ichigo observa son interlocuteur avec attention; il ne se doutait pas du tout qu'il avait vu pour qui il avait quitté l'appartement aussi précipitamment? Le bleuté n'avait vraiment aucune idée que l'orangé ait pu apercevoir le nom sur son portable? Ça le surprenait pour un homme de 155 de Q.I!

_Il m'a dit de me méfier de lui. Qu'il n'était qu'un... enfin qu'il n'était pas vraiment « fréquentable ».

_Mouais, j'vois.

_Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a appelé avant que tu ne partes.

La réplique fit mouche. Grimmjow s'immobilisa soudain et l'orangé attendit qu'il lui réponde sèchement ou bien qu'il s'emporte agressivement en lui ordonnant de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Jaggerjack expulsa un petit rire et hocha la tête :

_On a des yeux perçants, à c'que j'vois.

_J'ai été formé pour, Grimmjow. Ça a toujours été mon point fort ma vue.

_Et ça t'donne l'droit d'savoir c'que j'fais?

_Non, mais ça me donne le droit de m'inquiéter! Pourquoi es-tu si proche de cet homme, dis-moi!

Grimmjow sembla hésiter un instant, plongeant son regard perçant dans les yeux ambrés inquisiteurs. Ichigo était un sacré curieux, et il s'en rendit compte soudain. Peut-être regrettait-il maintenant de l'avoir invité chez lui? Craignait-il qu'il ne mette son nez dans ses affaires privées?

_T'vois cette photo?

De retour dans le salon, Grimmjow tendit au jeune homme un exemplaire d'un quelconque journal people. Sur la couverture s'étendait une photographie pour le moins surprenante : Aizen et une femme blonde – qu'il reconnut comme étant Hallibel Tia qu'il avait rencontré en travaillant avec Toshiro – et une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années entre le couple.

_Ça c'était y'a un an. Aizen et Hallibel s'étaient mariés, l'divorce a été prononcé y'a quelques s'maines seul'ment. A cette époque j'étais l'garde du corps d'Hallibel. La fille qu'tu vois, Hinamori Momo, est une p'tite qu'ils ont adopté juste avant leur mariage. Au divorce, Aizen a eu la garde et Hallibel m'a d'mandé d'rester proche d'Sos'ke pour prend' soin d'sa fille.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, c'était une chose dont il n'était pas aux faits du tout : les histoires des people...

_Hallibel et... Aizen étaient mariés?

_Ouais. Alors j'ai fait c'que Hallibel attendait d'moi et j'veille sur la p'tite. Mais disons qu'ça c'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu...

Kurosaki prit place dans le fauteuil voisin à celui de Grimmjow, très intéressé par cette histoire qui semblait inquiéter le bleuté au plus haut point. Son visage était sérieux, contracté et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine anxiété que le rouquin saisit immédiatement.

_En passant du temps chez Sos'ke, j'ai pu avoir l'temps d'connaître son boulot. Aizen est pas vraiment fréquentable, tout l'monde l'sait, mais c'que tout l'monde sait pas c'est qu'il est en affaires avec Yamamoto.

_Quoi? Co... comment ça?

_Aizen paie bien pour avoir Ikkaku, il paie même plus qu'bien pour avoir sa protection continue. Mais sous la table, bien plus d'pognon passe et ça dans la poche de Yamamoto.

_De Yamamoto? Attends, c'est...

_Du détournement d'fonds, de l'escroquerie, du chantage, j'en sais rien. Yamamoto reçoit des pots de vins exorbitants d'Aizen et j'sais pas encore pourquoi.

_C'est pas possible...

Comment croire à une telle folie? Que le vieil homme si solennel et si professionnel pouvait faire une telle chose? Recevoir cet argent sale était...

_Par moment, j'me dis qu'je ferais mieux d'laisser tomber. J'crains un peu c'que j'vais découvrir derrière, et si c'que j'découvre est grave, ça voudra dire dénoncer mon patron et perdre mon boulot. Et j'veux pas perdre mon boulot!

_Alors trouve un autre boulot puis démissionne!

_Non. J'ai envie d'savoir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un très long regard. Ichigo ignorait pourquoi mais, à cet instant, les yeux turquoises semblaient plus intenses que jamais, comme si... comme si Jaggerjack implorait son aide, mais qu'il n'osait – par pur égo – le lui demander à haute voix.

_Y'a aussi un aut' truc. J'crois... j'crois qu'ton père est mêlé d'près ou d'loin à tout ça.

_Qu... quoi? Mon père? répéta-t-il, choqué.

_Les mouvements d'fonds suspects, qu'j'ai pu consulter depuis l'ordinateur de Yamamoto en baratinant Sasakibe, ont commencé y'a plusieurs années. Et ça coïncide à que'ques mois près avec l'départ de l'agence d'ton père.

Ichigo baissa les yeux, stupéfait et perdu par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait quoi en penser...

_Tu crois que... mon père saurait quelque chose?

_J'en suis persuadé.

_Tu ne lui as pas demandé? Pourquoi tu ne le contactes pas?

_C'est pas aussi simple...

Jaggerjack le gratifia d'un regard appuyé que Kurosaki comprit à la seconde près. Il se recula soudain sur son siège, plaçant ses deux mains devant lui comme pour repousser quelque chose :

_Oh non, non, non, Grimmjow! Ne compte pas sur moi pour contacter mon père et lui demander je ne sais quelle annerie, j'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça moi!

Grimmjow soupira et plaqua ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour y prendre appui et se lever :

_Alors t'étais pas fait pour être inspecteur d'police si j'ai pas éveillé la curiosité en toi avec ça!

_Tu crois pouvoir me convaincre avec ça?

Mais le visage de Grimmjow était bien trop sérieux pour que le jeune homme clôture cette conversation de la sorte :

_J'ai vraiment b'soin d'quelqu'un proche d'Isshin. C'est la seule piste que j'ai. Si tu m'aides, j'te promets d'arranger une rencontre avec ta mère très rapid'ment.

Ichigo étira une grimace dégoûtée :

_Ça c'est du chantage!

_Et tu crois qu'ça marche comment dans c'boulot?

Le rouquin tiqua, il venait subitement de retrouver le Grimmjow qu'il avait rencontré : sans foi ni loi. Si lorsqu'il se mettait à travailler il devenait aussi abject alors... alors il ne pouvait être qu'un excellent garde du corps! Mais la promesse d'une entrevue avec sa mère allait peut-être le faire basculer du côté obscur...

* * *

_*Satougashi = bonbons, sucreries._


	17. Changement de cap

_**Note : Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais vous savez que ça me fait toujours plaisir :D**_

_**Note 2 : Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous cette intrigue vous fait penser à Kurenai club, pour tout avouer, moi aussi XD Encore une preuve que je n'arrive vraiment pas à me détacher de cette fiction qui je pense va continuer à hanter mon esprit encore très longtemps...**_

_**Support musical : Three Days Grace : « Never too late » et « Without you »**_

_**

* * *

****~ Protection Rapprochée ~ **_

**Chapitre 15 : Changement de cap.**

_Le fait est que, évidemment, j'ai très envie de rencontrer ma mère, Grimmjow. J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri maintenant je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai envie d'entendre sa version, de voir... de voir que je peux la connaître même après toutes ces années. Mais appeler mon père c'est... c'est...

Ichigo haussa les épaules, ne sachant vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Le bleuté l'écoutait avec attention, haussant les sourcils dans l'attente de la suite de sa phrase mais elle ne vint pas, et il dut la comprendre par lui-même.

_Alors ça veut dire nan? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

L'autre soupira ne pouvant se résoudre à accéder à sa requête :

_Pour l'instant c'est non. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée, que je prépare des choses à dire et... il faut que tu comprennes que ma relation avec mon père n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe et qu'on ne s'est jamais parlés. Et si je l'appelle un beau matin la fleur au fusil pour lui demander des choses personnelles il me raccrochera au nez!

Devant l'explication du jeune homme et la mine plus ou moins déconfite qu'il affichait, Jaggerjack ne put que s'incliner. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide mais parut cependant déçu :

_Oublie pas c'que j't'ai dit : j'ai b'soin d'toi.

_Je sais.

_Et oublie pas ta mère non plus.

Ichigo accrocha le regard turquoise et le fixa durement :

_Crois-moi je ne l'oublie pas. Pas du tout.

Le bleuté hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, à la déception du roux. Ce dernier regrettait déjà que la conversation se soit terminée. En réalité, il aurait aimé questionner son hôte sur sa journée, sur ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui et même demain. Peut-être que ce qu'il souhaitait c'était seulement discuter de choses futiles avec un autre être humain et se sentir moins seul, moins... désemparé.

Kurosaki s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, pensif. Il se surprenait à aimer ces discussions avec Grimmjow, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange d'aimer échanger des paroles avec un être aussi rude et sauvage.

Encore plus surprenant, il se sentait bien ici, entre les murs du turquoise. Il s'y sentait mieux que s'il était resté avec Kensei, si ce dernier n'avait pas quitté Tokyo. Ichigo ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, il aurait dû détester cet endroit, rien n'aurait pu le consoler du départ de celui qu'il aimait en secret mais cet appartement le réconfortait. D'une certaine manière, se sentir « chez soit » avait un pouvoir réconfortant et réchauffant surréaliste. Et il le découvrait seulement aujourd'hui, éprouvant le très agréable sentiment de se dire « chez soit ».

Un bruit étonnant l'interpella soudain, stoppant le flux de ses pensées, le faisant se retourner en direction de sa porte et tendre l'oreille avec concentration. Une mélodie provenait de la pièce à côté, une mélodie peu banale, douce et pourtant quelque peu entrainante.

Ichigo fit quelques pas pour parvenir jusqu'au couloir, l'oreille tendue et les sens en éveil. Interloqué par la mélodie peu banale, il en suivit les notes, traversa le couloir et parvint sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Grimmjow avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Sur le lit défait, le bleuté était assis en tailleur, portant sur ses cuisses une magnifique guitare folk sombre, avec laquelle il jouait. Fasciné par l'attitude musicale de Jaggerjack, qui sans aucun doute était un joueur confirmé, Ichigo s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le visage baissé du joueur. Concentré et appliqué, le musicien ne remarqua pas sa présence et continua à jouer; ses doigts dansaient sur les cordes avec une facilité déconcertante, dans des mouvements fluides et coordonnés que le jeune homme étudia avec attention. Ces gestes étaient emprunts d'une telle précision et en même temps d'une telle sensibilité qu'il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Les doigts grattaient les cordes comme s'ils avaient caressé un corps :

_This world will never be,  
What I expected*

La voix rocailleuse et en même temps juste du bleu résonna dans la pièce et le rouquin resta pétrifié. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il possède des talents de musicien et maintenant ça! Sa voix masculine au possible, si rauque lui donnait des frissons... Il chantait parfaitement.

_And if I don't belong,  
Who would have guessed it,  
I will not leave alone,  
Everything that I own,  
To make you feel like it's not too late,  
It's never too late.

Intrigué par ces paroles qu'il traduisit immédiatement, Ichigo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien trop préoccupé par leur signification. La chanson disait que « il n'est jamais trop tard ». Il n'était pas trop tard pour quoi? Pour rappeler son père, renouer les liens, et lui pardonner?

Cette chanson avait dû lui venir en tête suite à leur discussion.

Au fil de ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le bleuté avait changé de mélodie. Celle-ci était plus vive, plus hachée :

_What if I walked without you? What if I ran without you?**  
What if I stand without you? I could not go on.

Et aussi intriguant que cela puisse paraître, le roux fut soudain saisit par l'expression du visage de Grimmjow. Si torturé, si concentré et contracté comme si ces seules paroles expirées suffisaient à lui faire endurer les pires souffrance. Ichigo pouvait même ressentir sa détresse...

_You left my side tonight,  
And I just don't feel right,  
But I cant let you out of sight  
Without you I'm no one,  
I'm nothing at all.

A qui s'adressaient ces paroles? A qui Grimmjow disait-il « sans toi je ne suis personne, je ne suis rien du tout »? L'orangé n'en avait aucune idée, mais à voir son expression il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une personne que le turquoise avait profondément aimée. Ou alors il vivait son texte à fond comme l'aurait fait un acteur.

_J'ai horreur qu'on m'écoute chanter!

Kurosaki inspira profondément en observant le propriétaire des lieux déposer sa folk contre le mur, tout près de son lit.

_Tu as du talent, se contenta-t-il de dire, sincère.

Le profil du plus âgé se tourna dans sa direction :

_J'joue comme ça. Quand j'ai envie d'me vider la tête.

_Tu as commencé jeune?

Les yeux turquoises se posèrent sur le visage intéressé du plus jeune. Ce dernier était certain que Grimmjow n'avait nullement envie de s'étaler sur les origines de sa passion musicale mais il le fit tout de même, avec une certaine réticence :

_J'avais dix, douze ans, j'sais plus. J'ai appris tout seul, en grattant un peu tous les jours, raconta-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers la fenêtre de la pièce.

_Tu es autodidacte? questionna l'autre, étonné.

_Ouais, et alors?

Ichigo perdit immédiatement son air étonné, se rappelant que son interlocuteur avait des prédispositions intellectuelles :

_C'est vrai, j'oublie que tu es un génie. Ça n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

Son ton était trainant voire même déçu.

_Est-ce que tu t'fous d'ma gueule? répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Interloqué, Kurosaki observa son visage grave, il était rare de voir Grimmjow offensé ou bien si préoccupé et il n'en comprenait pas la raison, enfin presque... Cet être si compliqué à cerner et dont il était impossible de capter l'intention levait peu à peu le voile sur sa personnalité, et le jeune homme se surprit à penser que c'était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Ichigo releva son menton, la lumière dans ses yeux triomphante d'avoir touché le point sensible de cet être si secret :

_Tu as horreur qu'on te rappelle ton Q.I ou quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport avec ça, hein Grimmjow? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça?

Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête de droite à gauche, dans un signe négatif, il ne répondrait pas à sa question et Ichigo le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, il se rendait compte que plus il en demandait et plus l'autre se refermait comme une huitre, même s'il laissait l'orangé toucher du doigt un bout de son être.

_Tu le caches à tout le monde! Personne, à part moi j'en suis sûr, sait que tu as de telles capacités. Tu devrais en être fier plutôt que d'en avoir peur.

_Tch... T'crois pouvoir m'donner des l'çons, hein? demanda-t-il en le fusillant du regard, lassé de ses reproches. Est-ce que t'sais seulement c'que ça fait d'êt' différent? Hein?

Grimmjow le fixa gravement, avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction, face à un Ichigo imperturbable mais cependant suspendu à ses lèvres.

_Toute ma vie j'ai été différent! cracha-t-il avec un geste violent du bras, créant un courant d'air qui souleva les mèches orangées reposant sur le front du roux. Et mes ch'veux bleus, et mes parents morts prématurément, et mon génie, et mes talents et... et toutes ces merdes!

Il reprit sa respiration difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme impressionnant. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé, malgré une certaine appréhension devant ce qui semblait être un accès de fureur. Jaggerjack ouvrit la bouche, inspirant profondément et pointant un index accusateur sur la poitrine du plus jeune :

_Ma vie a été un enfer, Kurosaki, jusqu'à c'que j'rencontre Isshin. Lui il m'a jamais fiché, il m'a jamais fait d'remarque déplacée. Tout c'qu'il voyait en moi c'était mes efforts et mes facilités pour c'boulot rien d'plus!

Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Kurosaki releva l'allusion à son père et tout le bien que son hôte en disait.

_Quoique tu en dises Grimmjow, tu es différent. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas tu...

_Je quoi? Hein? Il va s'passer quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait êt' pire que maint'nant?

_Justement, ça n'en sera que bien mieux! Accepte-toi!

_Tch! Dixit l'mec qu'a jamais pu accepter ses liens tendus avec son père. Ferme-la, t'sais pas d'quoi tu parles alors...

_Si justement! Moi aussi j'ai été différent toute ma vie! Et... et mes cheveux aussi sont bizarres, je n'ai pas eu de mère, mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi! A l'école quand j'étais petit on pensait que j'étais orphelin! Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance « normale », ni plus d'adolescence et maintenant je veux vivre ma vie!

Grimmjow hocha la tête et étira un petit sourire amusé devant la détermination du jeune homme.

_Dans c'cas, on dirait qu'on est dans la même merde. Seuls, trop différents... Les mecs avec qui j'baise ont même peur d'moi! Une nuit ça leur suffit, ils veulent pas d'un mec qui a l'cerveau d'Einstein et qui leur paraîtrait trop sérieux.

_Tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse?

Jaggerjack étira un sourire en coin mais détourna les yeux très vite, esquivant la question à laquelle il ne répondit jamais. Mais il fut évident à l'orangé que cette réponse était « non », tout simplement. Grimmjow Jaggerjack souffrait-il de ne pas pouvoir être aimé comme tout un chacun?

Ça paraissait tellement absurde, dit comme ça... Grimmjow Jaggerjack souffrir d'un manque d'amour? C'était risible, connaissant le personnage.

Mais incontestablement, il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ça, et surtout pas avec Ichigo apparemment. Il valait mieux donc laisser se sujet en suspend et reprendre une conversation moins personnelle. Le jeune homme reporta donc son attention sur la guitare, laissée à l'abandon :

_J'aimerais bien apprendre un jour...

le bleuté haussa les sourcils, ne cachant pas son amusement sur la demande dissimulée derrière la phrase énoncée :

_J'suis pas prof. Mais si t'as envie d'essayer t'gêne pas, tant qu'tu la casses pas.

Kurosaki hocha la tête, en signe de remerciement, sentant bien que l'autre voulait en finir avec ces bavardages :

_Peut-être un autre jour, dit-il en rebroussant chemin jusqu'au couloir de l'appartement.

Il valait mieux arrêter la discussion pour aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus, surtout à deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas si à l'aise que cela avec l'expression « parler à cœur ouvert ».

_Finalement, je suis peut-être plus doué que je ne le pensais pour les rapports humains, se murmura-t-il en rejoignant ses quartiers.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo avait délaissé le joueur de gratte de fortune pour se retrouver dans un salon richement décoré, sur le boulevard le plus onéreux de Tokyo. Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes qu'il trépignait dans cet endroit, ses yeux ne se lassant pas des vases de cristal et des tableaux de maître, mais sa patience se trouvant quelque peu mouvementée et ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Il était nerveux dans cet environnement, et il y avait de quoi; l'homme à qui il avait demandé cette entrevue était un homme pris, demandé, et très peu familiarisé avec la compréhension; aussi le jeune homme ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de cette visite, surtout qu'il projetait de quémander au-dit homme une – voire deux – chose qu'il savait quelque peu déplacée.

_Ah Kurosaki. Prenez un siège.

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce précipitamment, ses pas rapides et saccadés faisant instantanément monter la nervosité chez Ichigo. Il ne le regarda qu'à peine en le saluant, visiblement bien trop préoccupé par autre chose, et ses futures affaires ou même futurs rendez-vous pour lui accorder autant de temps que le jeune homme l'aurait souhaité.

Ce dernier suivit le maître des lieux plus loin dans la pièce, où deux fauteuils en cuir noirs étaient disposés face à face. Ils y prirent place et l'orangé remarqua avec une certaine surprise que l'homme se confondait en tout point avec le mobilier.

Son austérité, sa longue chevelure charmeuse ébène brillait presque autant que le cuir d'une qualité exquise et son costume trois pièces, qui semblait entièrement neuf, paraissait aussi onéreux que les meubles autour de lui.

_Je ne puis vous accorder une éternité Kurosaki, alors j'aimerais que vous exposiez la raison de votre venue.

Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix et guère le temps avec cet homme pour faire des ronds de jambes et autres révérences inutiles, mais étrangement il était très nerveux et entrecroisait ses doigts dans des gestes qui n'échappèrent pas à Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Je suis désolé d'avance si ce que je vais vous dire vous paraît effronté et impoli Kuchiki-sama, mais... j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil tout en détaillant avec attention son visiteur. Il se recula sur son siège, faisant reposer doucement son dos contre le dossier de cuir, dans un soupir infime. Il croisa ses chevilles sous le fauteuil dans un geste gracieux.

_Continuez, lança-t-il avec un geste de la main.

_Je... J'ai bien conscience que cette, enfin plutôt ces demandes, sont un peu impolies.

Il prit une grande inspiration, attendant une intervention de Byakuya qui ne vint pas.

_Lorsque je vous ai sauvé la vie vous m'aviez fait une proposition...

_En effet. Que vous avez refusé.

_Oui, que j'ai refusé sur des avis... des avis que je pensais justes à l'époque mais qui ne vont plus dans le sens de mes priorités aujourd'hui.

Kuchiki entrelaça ses doigts devant son visage avec une certaine décontenance, mais son intérêt pour cette conversation venait néanmoins d'être éveillé par les paroles d'Ichigo.

_Tentez-vous de rejeter votre refus sur quelqu'un d'autre? D'accuser quelqu'un de...

_Non, non, se précipita de répondre l'orangé. J'ai refusé cette offre parce que je pensais que c'était le mieux pour moi à cet instant, la personne qui m'a conseillée... je ne lui jette pas la pierre. Mais je...

_Vous voulez simplement que je vous réitère ma proposition maintenant, est-ce bien cela?

Ichigo inspira profondément, ayant senti dans la voix du noble individu face à lui, un certain dédain. Au contraire du brun, il bascula son corps sur le fauteuil en avant pour se rapprocher de lui, plus sérieux que jamais :

_Si cela était possible, oui. Mais, je me doute que... enfin vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à réitérer ce genre d'offre tous les quatre matins.

Byakuya garda le silence, confirmant ainsi ce que le jeune Kurosaki venait de dire. A cet instant, ce dernier crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait le renvoyer chez lui à coup de pied aux fesses. Mais Kuchiki Byakuya était loin d'être un homme aussi irréfléchi :

_Vous connaissez ma situation, Kurosaki Ichigo? demanda-t-il dans un ton tout à fait différent, peut-être moins formalisé et plus personnel.

_Vous voulez dire... Oui, Kyouraku-san m'a exposé votre situation.

_Depuis l'assassinat de ma femme, je mène un combat acharné contre ces hommes qui lui ont ôté la vie et j'ignore si un jour la justice rendra honneur à ma famille et à ma défunte épouse. Suite à cela, je me suis séparé de mes gardes du corps, dont l'un d'eux avait été touché en tentant de protéger ma femme mais...

Il inspira très profondément, cette histoire pesant visiblement sur sa personne :

_Les complices courent toujours et je me fais un devoir de les trouver. Je sais que cela ne rentre pas dans le champ de compétences d'un garde du corps, néanmoins j'ai envie d'engager quelqu'un de différent et de moins « formaté » par les rouages du métier. Comprenez-vous?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête, le visage emplit d'humilité :

_C'est vrai que je suis nouveau dans ce métier, confirma-t-il, mais cela ne change pas le fait que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

_J'ai confiance en vous, Kurosaki. Et aussi une dette envers vous.

Byakuya semblait sincère. Au fond des yeux marines, Ichigo comprit que c'était là sa chance; cet homme était non seulement réputé et riche mais aussi intelligent et visiblement compréhensif. Le prestige de travailler pour lui ferait bonne figure sur son C.V!

Il n'avait pas espéré que cela soit aussi... facile. Ça l'était même trop. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme le mette à l'épreuve avant d'entendre sa volonté de l'engager.

_Mais je dois vous prévenir, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je suis un homme exigeant, j'attends de vous que vous soyez exigeant avec vous-même. La confiance ne fait pas tout.

_Je comprends. Et je peux vous assurer que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous protéger de ma vie.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil devant tant d'honnêteté et de détermination. Il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé sur le jeune homme.

_La tâche de me protéger est ardue, reprit-il. Je ne vous cache pas que... la vie ôtée de ma pauvre femme n'a pas suffit, aujourd'hui, c'est à ma vie qu'on en veut. Et cela pour des raisons obscures que je ne saisis pas encore tout à fait. Mes employés et la police n'ont pu déterminer l'auteur qui m'envoie ces lettres de menace. Et ma femme...

Sa femme morte, Byakuya savait parfaitement depuis le début qu'il avait été la cible première de ses détracteurs et son épouse en avait payé le prix. A présent, il essuyait des lettres de menaces quotidiennes dont il ne pouvait identifier l'auteur.

Ichigo savait tout cela, de par Kyouraku qui lui avait présenté Kuchiki. Aussi savait-il dans quoi exactement il mettait les pieds depuis le début; et c'était ce qui l'avait incité à accepter. On ne progresse pas dans la facilité.

_On dit que vous avez passé l'examen pour devenir inspecteur de police, n'est-ce pas? reprit l'homme austère sur un ton intéressé.

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas, j'espère que mon problème entrera dans vos compétences. En plus de ma protection.

Kurosaki sembla réfléchir un instant, Byakuya lui faisait la proposition qu'il avait espérée : pouvoir enquêter sur ces menaces de mort et retrouver leurs auteurs. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire et ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir inspecteur de police en plus de pouvoir concrétiser le rêve de son père, c'était ça : ce genre d'enquête.

Car le rouquin n'avait pas eu cette vocation par hasard; il avait vu son père s'acharner à passer cet examen si compliqué et avait voulu lui aussi en tester le niveau. Sans succès cependant jusqu'à ce jour.

_Si vous souhaitez que je m'intéresse à ces lettres je le ferai, bien entendu. Les menaces qui pèsent sur vous seront ma priorité désormais.

_Bien, conclut-il en hochant la tête faiblement. Mais... je croyais avoir entendu que vous aviez « plusieurs » demandes à me formuler. Quelles sont les suivantes?

Ichigo resta immobile un instant, hésitant à en demander plus à l'homme qui venait de l'engager au pied levé. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être impoli et encore moins de profiter ingratement de la chance de pouvoir travailler avec cet homme, mais au fil de leur discussion il se rendit compte que derrière la glaciale attitude sa cachait un homme à l'écoute.

_Oui, j'ai une autre demande. Elle est sans doute plus... plus compliquée à exposer.

_Je vous écoute.

_Comme vous le savez, je débute dans ce métier, mais j'ai déjà pu observer le fonctionnement d'une agence et j'ai pu voir ces gardes du corps travailler pour Yamamoto. J'ai un désir, un rêve peut-être irréalisable mais... je souhaiterai un jour pouvoir ouvrir ma propre agence de protection.

Byakuya releva son menton, interrogeant du regard les yeux déterminés du jeune homme face à lui. Il détourna son visage après quelques secondes, reportant son attention sur la fenêtre qui reflétait les rayons du soleil timides de cette après-midi là.

_Mph, vous êtes direct Kurosaki. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

_Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je vous en parle.

_Je comprends. Néanmoins... Soyons francs, voulez-vous? Puisque ça semble être votre tasse de thé...

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que l'homme austère quittait son siège pour faire quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil bien haut dans le ciel réchauffait de ses rayons de feu la pièce toute entière et Byakuya sembla éviter consciemment les rayons de l'astre, craignant pour sa peau de velours et son teint de porcelaine.

_Si vous résolvez l'affaire qui me tracasse, si vous faites votre travail et me permettez d'enfin mettre fin à ces menaces qui malmènent ma vie, il est possible que je considère votre demande. Et que je me propose de devenir votre associé.

Le jeune homme se leva dans un bond, sans pour autant rejoindre Kuchiki et observa le dos de celui qui allait devenir son patron et qui venait là tout à coup de lui ouvrir les portes de ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde en ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire les paroles d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas au final.

_Mon associé? répéta-t-il. Mais je...

_Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, mais réfléchissez-y. N'oubliez pas cependant que la condition à mon aide est l'aboutissement de cette enquête.

Subitement, le profil tiré et fatigué du noble frappa le jeune orangé qui remarqua pour la première fois cette attitude triste chez lui. Une aura mélancolique et pleine de colère l'entourait et Ichigo ne put que le plaindre; il avait envie d'aider cet homme, personne ne méritait d'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime, il le savait parfaitement.

Il le suivit des yeux, le corps maigre et gracieux se mouvant jusqu'au bureau de bois précieux trônant à côté de la fenêtre. Le brun en extirpa un dossier qui ne contenait que quelques feuillets.

_Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin est là-dedans. C'est une question vitale pour moi.

Kurosaki le rejoignit et prit dans sa main ce qu'il lui tendait, en silence.

« Pour moi aussi du coup, ça devient une question vitale! Si je n'attrape pas ces types possible que ce soit moi qu'on descende », pensa-t-il. C'était une motivation supplémentaire, même s'il n'avait nullement l'intention de décevoir cet homme. Il prit donc avec précaution le dossier ne l'ouvrant pas encore, se laissant la surprise pour plus tard.

_Bien, Kuchiki-san.

_Je vais faire préparer un contrat par mon avocat, toutes les clauses y figureront.

Devant la formalité des choses un peu exagérée selon son avis, Ichigo ne trouva rien à redire.

_Je vous contacte dès qu'il est prêt.

_Euh... d'accord.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre objection, Byakuya était pressé et devait quitter les lieux dans la foulée, ne pouvant accorder plus de temps au jeune homme.

L'orangé se retrouva ainsi dans la rue, un dossier en main et l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette discussion; et pourtant elle s'était bien produite. Il allait être engagé en tant que garde du corps, pouvoir enquêter comme un réel inspecteur de police et peut-être même se trouver un futur associé pour ce qu'il voulait le plus : créer sa propre agence de protection rapprochée.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait jusqu'à l'appartement de Grimmjow, il rêvassait, sur un petit nuage de réussite qui ne flottait que bien dans un ciel sans ombres. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée...

* * *

_Quoi? Comment ça Kuchiki t'a engagé? Répète un peu pour voir!

Jaggerjack ne semblait pas aussi unanime que lui à l'annonce de la nouvelle...

A l'entente de cette nouvelle information capitale dans la carrière de Kurosaki, Grimmjow s'était soudain empoigné les cheveux avec rage et s'était mis dans tous ses états. Il l'observait maintenant avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, le visage emprunt d'incompréhension.

_Oui, Kuchiki m'a engagé. J'ai dit oui, je signe le contrat bientôt et...

_Attends, attends, attends! le coupa soudain le bleuté en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait besoin de quelques instants pour avaler l'information toute récente :

_T'vas dev'nir garde du corps perso de Kuchiki?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait tant invraisemblable, et pourquoi il s'énervait pour une simple information qui ne le concernait pas. Il avait l'impression de devoir lui rendre des comptes comme on en devait à ses parents; néanmoins, Grimmjow était loin de le couver comme un oisillon...

_Oui. Pourquoi t'es jaloux?

La remarque ne sembla pas plaire au turquoise qui le fusilla du regard :

_Et... et t'vas faire quoi pour Yamamoto? Démissionner?

Vu le ton sur lequel il avait lancé cette dernière interrogation, le rouquin comprit que Grimmjow n'allait pas de sitôt être d'accord avec son choix. Ça semblait même impossible.

_Il faut bien que je démissionne, non? demanda-t-il. Je ne vais pas signer avec Kuchiki et rester un... en période d'essai chez Yamamoto, c'est ridicule!

Grimmjow inspira profondément en faisant quelques pas dans la cuisine où il se trouvait. Il n'était vraiment pas réjouit et Ichigo comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Les intentions de Grimmjow Jaggerjack sont toujours intéressées, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne pour de bon!

_J't'ai dit qu'j'vais b'soin d'toi chez Yamamoto par rapport à ton père et tu l'sais!

_Oui, je le sais, Grimmjow, répondit-il, agacé. Mais j'en ai assez de penser à mon père avant moi! J'ai envie de travailler pour Kuchiki, il m'a proposé des trucs supers! Enquêter sur ses menaces, et peut-être même m'aider financièrement et...

_Ah! Alors il t'a appâté avec du fric?

Kurosaki leva les yeux au ciel :

_Mais non! Rah tu ne comprends pas!

_Nan, j'comprends pas comme tu dis! Par contre c'que j'comprends c'est qu't'as vraiment rien compris à tout c'que j't'ai raconté hier soir! J'croyais qu't'étais intéressé par c'te histoire bizarre chez Yamamoto mais j'vois qu'tu préfères d'loin les p'tites menaces sur papier de Kuchiki.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, Grimmjow...

_C'est ça ouais!

Jaggerjack allait quitter la cuisine dans des pas précipités et rageurs lorsqu'il fit volte-face :

_Remarque si Kuchiki t'paye bien t'pourras p'tet bien t'tirer d'ici. Bon débarras!

Et ce furent ses derniers mots avant que le jeune roux n'entende la porte de la salle de bain claquer bruyamment à en faire trembler les murs de l'appartement.

Il soupira, baissant les yeux avec culpabilité. C'était une manie toute particulière que le bleu avait de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain lorsqu'il était en colère, et le mystère le plus total entourait cette habitude. Cependant, Ichigo avait été certain que Grimmjow serait un obstacle à cette décision mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir fait ce choix. Travailler pour Kuchiki s'annonçait déjà comme l'avènement du réel début de sa carrière et de l'indépendance financière. Lui qui avait comme principe de ne dépendre de personne financièrement, cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son avis qu'il squattait chez Grimmjow, et il n'aimait pas trop cela.

Chassant de son esprit la dispute avec le propriétaire des lieux, il rejoignit sa chambre où il s'apprêtait à passer un coup de fil qui lui aussi promettait une discussion houleuse. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait depuis son départ qui avait eu lieu la veille, et la première fois qu'il allait lui reparler depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Ichigo poussa un long soupir, sachant très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il devait annoncer sa décision à Kensei, et surtout savoir s'il allait bien.

Il composa son numéro et attendit que la voix autoritaire et profonde ne lui réponde.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais si tôt, lança Muguruma en guise de réponse immédiate.

Et le jeune roux sut à cet instant que c'était pour entendre sa voix plus que n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il l'avait appelé; elle lui donnait des frissons, à chaque fois.

_Comment tu vas? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

_Bien. Enfin aussi bien que l'air de Washington me le permette, répondit le plus âgé avec un air amusé. Et toi?

_Bien aussi...

Kurosaki ferma les yeux un instant, ne souhaitant pas voir cette conversation tomber dans le formalisme comme elle venait de commencer, mais à dire vrai, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pouvait aborder ce qu'il allait annoncer.

_Tu... tu es bien installé?

_Oui, très bien même. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à travailler pour le président, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré d'ailleurs. Mais dès demain je vais être mis au fait et débuter mon travail.

_Oh... je vois. C'est... c'est super.

_Mais... j'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas seulement pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, je me trompe?

Le rouquin ne put que conserver le silence pour confirmer les spéculations de Kensei.

_Ffff..., soupira-t-il. Que s'est-il passé?

_Rien qui soit inquiétant, répondit Kurosaki.

_Mais il s'est bien passé quelque chose?

_J'ai pris une décision aujourd'hui, Kensei. Qui m'a valu une dispute assez... virulente avec Grimmjow.

L'homme échappa un rire ironique à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_Oui, bien sûr, parce que tu vis chez lui, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

_J'ai décidé de travailler pour Kuchiki Byakuya.

_...

_Allô?

_Oui, oui j'ai entendu!

Le ton de Kensei se fit plus agressif. Comme il s'en était douté, son tout nouvel emploi ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à Grimmjow. Pourquoi tout le monde se liguait-il ainsi contre lui à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision d'adulte?

_Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, Ichigo. Parce que c'est trop tôt! Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne gâche pas la chance que tu as d'être dans l'agence Yamamoto...

_Et alors, si j'ai de bonnes raisons?

_On a tous des bonnes raisons, Ichigo, répliqua-t-il sur un ton dur, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas regretter la dite décision ensuite!

L'orangé fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de cette remarque, c'était comme si Kensei lui donnait encore des conseils en se basant sur sa propre expérience.

_Donc toi tu l'as regretté, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'agence Yamamoto en fait? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de travailler pour l'Impératrice alors?

_J'étais jeune moi aussi et...

_Mais tu devais bien avoir une bonne raison, comme tu l'as dit!

Il était évident que c'était le cas et que Muguruma se refusait, pour une raison obscure qui échappait totalement à l'orangé, à lui donner la raison de son départ de l'agence Yamamoto.

_J'avais une bonne raison, oui, répondit-il enfin dans une voix plus calme et plus lointaine également. Une raison qui me paraît encore bonne aujourd'hui, mais qui n'aurait pas dû me pousser à quitter l'agence. J'étais comme toi j'avais envie de liberté et d'émancipation...

Si Ichigo avait accepté l'offre de Byakuya dans le but de se rapprocher un peu plus de sa volonté d'ouvrir sa propre agence, de quoi Kensei s'était-il lui rapproché?

_De toute façon, c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà dit oui à Kuchiki, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dessus. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Il était bien conscient qu'il était rude en disant cela, mais c'était le seul moyen pour s'imposer.

_Très bien. Si tu as pris ta décision je crois que je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

La poitrine du jeune homme se mit à lui faire un mal de chien tout à coup... Cette phrase avait un sens particulier dans la bouche de Kensei, tout du moins il le sentit ainsi. Et ce fut sur ses mots qu'ils coupèrent leur conversation.

Le rouquin ressentit alors un immense vide en lui, soudainement, chaotique et glacial. C'était comme si son corps avait sut avant lui la fin de cette histoire, que le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais concrétiser ses sentiments avec Muguruma Kensei.

Quelque chose s'était brisé ce jour-là, et Ichigo ne sut réellement comment l'appréhender, ce genre d'impression horrible qu'on sait que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Si ce n'était qu'il se sentait effroyablement seul et désemparé.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta ainsi immobile à ne penser à rien, son esprit s'étant vidé de toute pensée censée. Puis, il se releva lentement, tel un pantin entre les mains du désespoir, et prit le chemin du couloir. Dans ces moments-là c'est tout ou rien : soit on a une envie folle de rester seul et de déprimer seul dans son coin en maudissant le monde, soit au contraire on recherche la compagnie pour que celle-ci nous apporte du réconfort.

Que cherchait-il lui? Que Grimmjow le console et le réconforte? Sûrement pas, le turquoise était bien loin d'être compatissant et amical ou quoique ce soit qui puisse se rapprocher de ces termes. Mais peu lui importait, il voulait... même si c'était encore pour se disputer avec lui il s'en moquait; au moins ça aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées.

En traversant le couloir, il remarqua alors que la porte de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux était ouverte, ou plutôt entrouverte. Ichigo sut alors que le bleuté s'y trouvait et inspira profondément avait de frapper à la porte et d'entrer. Mais dans son élan, il fut coupé par une phrase, prononcée par la voix de Grimmjow, qui le figea sur place :

_Si t'mets tout dans ta bouche, j'te promets d'te récompenser après...

Les mots prononcés avec tant de volupté et de charme dans la voix interpellèrent le jeune homme qui, le cœur battant, jeta un œil curieux par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le turquoise n'avait pas d'habitude cette voix si... sensuelle.

Là, sur le lit défait de Grimmjow, l'homme aux cheveux bleus était allongé sur le dos, jambes écartées indécemment et jean descendu aux genoux. Et cette fois-ci, il ne jouait pas de la guitare...

_Oui, c'est bon comme ça...

* * *

_**Ahem! Oui, fin plutôt... suggestive! ^^'**_

*« Never too late » de Three Days Grace,

** « Without you » de Three Days Grace,

si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter ^^


	18. Tel père tel fils

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~ **_

**Chapitre 16 : Tel père tel fils.**

_**Warning : **Un petit lime si je puis dire :)_

* * *

Ichigo écarta les yeux à s'en faire pleurer, alors que les murmures licencieux de Grimmjow envahissaient son espace vital et faisaient grimper en lui une nervosité et une gêne incommensurables.

Non, Grimmjow ne jouait pas de la guitare cette fois-ci. Il avait plutôt délaissé sa folk pour un instrument tout autre...

_Oh oui, bébé..., susurra-t-il, faisant faire un saut périlleux au cœur du jeune homme dans sa poitrine.

Le rouquin ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner ses yeux de la scène qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Indécence, plaisir et tentation auraient parfaitement illustrés cette situation que Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé un jour vivre dans sa misérable vie. Et pourtant...

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, cette vision au goût de l'interdit, ces murmures, ces souffles étourdissant déclenchèrent un réel raz-de-marée à l'intérieur de son esprit et de son corps, comme si un feu ardent venait soudain de s'y allumer à jamais. Il sentait des suées mouiller son front, et sa respiration accélérer au fur et à mesure que ses yeux suivaient religieusement les mouvements verticaux et rythmés de Grimmjow sur son sexe.

_Si seul'ment t'pouvais faire glisser tes p'tites fesses là-dessus, marmonna-t-il en penchant sa tête de côté pour mieux se caler contre ses oreillers, ses deux mains s'activant désormais sur sa verge dressée à la couleur appétissante, suivant de ses beaux yeux turquoise ses gestes.

La tête de Kurosaki tournait dans tous les sens, son corps fourmillait d'impatience et en même temps de curiosité. Il se demanda alors à qui il pensait parler? Est-ce que Grimmjow aimait à fantasmer ainsi sur quelqu'un lorsqu'il se masturbait? C'était incroyablement... excitant!

La première chose qu'il remarqua mais dont il ne fit état qu'après plusieurs minutes fut l'extraordinaire forme et la parfaite droiture du membre érigé du bleuté. Il était parfait, grand et épais dans un respect des proportions et extrêmement dur et vigoureux à cet instant. Il était évident que la personne à laquelle Jaggerjack pensait le mettait dans tous ses états à la vue de la raideur de la chose...

« Bordel! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de détailler son... sa... comme ça? »

En parlant de raideur, plus le jeune homme restait à son poste d'observation plus son bas ventre le picotait, plus son membre prenait du volume. Il ignorait si cette sensation le révoltait contre lui-même ou bien lui donnait envie de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, de pénétrer dans la chambre du turquoise, se jeter sur sa personne et avec sa bouche lui faire tourner la tête comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Car Kurosaki n'était pas bête; peut-être bien que Grimmjow n'avait en effet jamais eu de relation sérieuse, mais il avait dut enchainer les histoires rapides, celles d'un soir, les coucheries sauvages et devait sans prétention aucune s'avérer un expert du sexe.

L'orangé lui, avait eu quelques amants; trois pour être précis, des relations mitigées mais dont il avait tiré une bonne expérience. Il ne se trouvait pas exceptionnel au lit mais c'était la première fois qu'un autre homme parvenait à faire grimper son niveau d'excitation aussi haut.

Et plus il pensait, plus Grimmjow s'approchait du point de non-retour, et plus le jeune homme se sentait lui aussi prêt à exploser.

Parmi les réalités de ce monde qui mettaient Kurosaki Ichigo dans tous ses états il y avait beaucoup de choses. Certaines étaient plus ou moins banales comme échanger un baiser profond et ardant, sentir de douces caresses sur ses fesses, ainsi que sur ses reins – son grand point faible. Il avait aussi quelque fois éprouvé du désir pour un homme simplement en l'observant; dans un bar, un restaurant ou autre, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Grimmjow.

_Aah... Haa...

Les yeux ambrés manquèrent sortirent de leurs orbites alors qu'il assistait à l'apothéose, le corps de Jaggerjack saisit par un tremblement extrême et ses doigts se recouvrant lentement d'un liquide blanchâtre qui s'écoula progressivement le long de la colonne de chair, retrouvant une forme moins érigée.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, malgré la surprise la plus totale qui tétanisait ses membres et l'envie infinie qui contractait son estomac, que le jeune homme pris ses jambes à son coup et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant sa porte derrière lui et ouvrant à la volée sa fenêtre pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Reprenant sa respiration qui avait été mise à mal depuis cette scène, il resta ainsi à l'air frais pendant plusieurs minutes, le rouge de ses joues commençant à s'estomper alors que des flashs du visage et du corps du bleuté s'étalaient sans discontinu sans gêne dans sa tête. Il plissa les yeux, désireux d'effacer ces images obscènes de son cerveau déjà bien préoccupé. Bon sang! Pourquoi Grimmjow ne pouvait-il pas fermer cette putain de porte?

Une brise fraiche vint secouer ses cheveux et remettre quelque peu ses idées en place. Il ne croyait tout simplement pas à ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était du voyeurisme pur et dur ce qu'il avait fait et pourtant il n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité, comme si le spectacle avait été pour lui une chose naturelle, quelque chose qu'il se _devait_ de voir.

C'était complètement absurde bien sûr, ça n'avait aucun sens mais alors qu'il refermait lentement sa fenêtre, il se sentit presque libéré d'avoir vu le bleuté si... mis à nu, en position de faiblesse. Il n'irait certainement pas lui répéter qu'il l'avait vu ainsi – il n'avait pas envie de mourir – mais c'était un sentiment étrange.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé naissant soudain sur ses lèvres; après tout, n'était-ce pas humain d'assouvir ce genre de besoin naturel? pensa-t-il en poussant un petit rire. Tout le monde en avait besoin, Grimmjow, lui-même, tout un chacun. Mais le voir de cette façon là était... Bref, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle le jeune homme aurait voulu assister.

_Oï! J'ai la dalle, j'vais m'chercher une pizza! entendit-il soudain le bleuté beugler à travers sa porte.

Le rouquin sursauta, surpris que l'individu soit déjà frais et dispo après son petit plaisir. Tsss... évidemment qu'il avait faim, pensa-t-il en étirant un sourire en coin, après l'effort physique qu'il venait de faire...

_Oï? T'entends rien ou quoi? répéta Grimmjow en pénétrant dans sa chambre sans frapper.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ses yeux tombant immédiatement sur le jeune homme adossé contre la fenêtre qui lui lança un regard désobligeant :

_C'est quoi ton problème avec les portes? jeta Ichigo en en déviant son regard pour éviter son regard avec précaution.

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils :

_Quoi? lâcha-t-il dans un cri rauque bourré d'incompréhension.

Le roux soupira, se retournant lentement pour refermer la fenêtre, et sous les yeux du bleu il saisit sa veste, oubliant délibérément la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

_Laisse tomber. J'en veux bien une moi aussi de pizza, répondit-il sans toutefois oser regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Je t'accompagne.

Un silence s'installa, Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils en observant le jeune homme éviter son regard et le voyant agir étrangement :

_Qu'est-ce t'as? T'as encore fait une connerie? Après avoir signé avec Kuchiki tu...

_Lâche-moi deux secondes! rétorqua-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Mais en posant ses opales sur le visage de Grimmjow, Kurosaki eut la vision immédiate de ce même visage tordu par les méandres du plaisir, quelques secondes plus tôt, et étrangement ce malaise palpable envahit à nouveau son corps; comme s'il était coupable d'une chose... le voyeurisme!

_Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça? demanda-t-il.

_Pour rien, pour rien, s'empressa de répondre l'orangé. Alors on y va?

Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête faisant signe qu'il pouvait le suivre. Le plus jeune s'exécuta emboîtant le pas de son logeur qui prit la direction de la sortie.

* * *

La douce chaleur du four au feu de bois réchauffait la boutique et embaumait l'atmosphère dans laquelle Grimmjow et Ichigo attendaient patiemment leurs commandes. La pâte gonflait lentement à l'intérieur du four fumant et les deux hommes se trouvaient dans un coin de la boutique, silencieux.

Il était évident qu'un certain malaise rôdait entre eux, ce que le bleuté ne comprenait pas mais ce que Ichigo ne pouvait éviter; il fallait à tout prix qu'il éradique de sa mémoire ce qu'il avait vu Jaggerjack faire.

Mais ça ne semblait pas aussi simple... Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut rappeler à la réalité par le bruit sourd des larges mains du turquoise s'abattant sur le comptoir du pizzaiolo, ce dernier bien afféré à prendre des commandes par téléphone :

_Alors, t'comptes faire quoi? débita-t-il de but en blanc.

Le rouquin, les mains dans les poches et surpris, haussa les épaules d'un air décontenancé :

_A propos...?

Les yeux turquoises le dévisagèrent :

_Bin d'Yamamoto pardi!

_Je crois savoir que tu m'as dit de ne pas démissionner, non?

_Et depuis quand t'écoutes mes conseils?

_Depuis...

Le jeune homme coupa sa phrase précipitamment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner une raison à laquelle il n'aurait même pas pensé lui-même, mais dont son esprit semblait avoir accepté l'existence :

_Depuis que Kensei ne m'en donne plus.

Les sourcils bleus se froncèrent, observant gravement le jeune individu qui enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches dans une attitude naïve :

_Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle il... je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé du tout et il m'a raccroché au nez. Il n'y a plus rien à espérer.

Jaggerjack étudia avec attention les mouvements du roux, tentant de déceler une quelconque supercherie, mais il comprit qu'il n'y en avait aucune, et que Muguruma l'avait bel et bien envoyé paitre!

_Eh bin, ça va p'tet te r'mettre les idées en place, nan? Maint'nant que Muguruma t'a « plaqué »!

_Plaqué? répéta l'autre en le fusillant du regard.

_Ouais, j'me comprends.

Un silence s'installa seulement rompu par le bruit du four à pizzas qui s'ouvrait et se refermait au gré des appétissantes pâtes garnies de milles et un ingrédients qui s'y glissaient.

_Alors j'recommence : t'comptes faire quoi? Démissionner? Rester?

Ichigo soupira, affaissant ses épaules de manière brutale :

_La logique voudrait que je démissionne maintenant que je vais travailler à temps plein pour Kuchiki.

_Ouais mais... t'as pas encore commencé qu'je sache, hein?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard presque complice et l'orangé comprit où il voulait en venir :

_Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, hein Grimmjow? Tu m'aurais obligé de toute façon à rester chez Yamamoto pour découvrir des « choses » sur mon père?

Le plus âgé émit un soupir fatigué, s'accoudant maintenant au comptoir dans une allure décontractée :

_T'obliger? Ouais, p'tet...

_Alors il faut peut-être mieux que j'évite de démissionner.

Jaggerjack hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_Moi j'fais que t'dire c'que j'voudrais... T'as p'tet pas envie d'm'aider. Après tout, j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le salopard d'service t'sais.

L'orangé fronça les sourcils en regardant l'autre éclater d'un rire franc. Quel intérêt de lui sortir un truc pareil à ce moment précis? Essayait-il d'attendrir le jeune homme dans le seul but de s'assurer que ce dernier ne démissionnerait pas? Car Grimmjow avait plus que besoin du roux pour démêler cette histoire de gros sous entre Aizen et Yamamoto.

_Tu te rappelles que tu m'as aussi promis une rencontre avec ma mère, hein? reprit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

_Oui, j'm'en souviens. Par contre j'me souviens pas qu't'étais un tel requin lorsqu'il s'agit d'négocier!

_Tout se paie, Grimmjow. Tout.

Jaggerjack étira un sourire amusé, la jeunesse pouvait être très surprenante parfois.

_J'suis okay pour qu'tu rencontres ta mère à la fin d'la semaine, ça t'va? Et on oublie c'te histoire d'démission, okay?

_Si on fonctionne toujours avec ce genre de marché on va finir par se rendre de gros services mutuellement! lança-t-il avec un rire triomphant.

_Et p'tet même plus qu'ça, Kurosaki. P'tet plus, répondit-il en empoignant fermement les deux cartons de pizzas que le gérant de la boutique venait de déposer devant lui. Merci mon vieux! A la prochaine!

_Salut Jaggerjack! lui répondit l'homme.

* * *

_Mmm... Y'a plusieurs choses qui me chiffonnent, dit Ichigo après avoir engloutit sa première part de pizza. Si Aizen et Yamamoto font ce genre de chose, est-ce que Ikkaku ne serait pas au courant?

Grimmjow suçota son index puis son majeur pour en retirer l'huile grasse qui y restait, puis il prit soigneusement une autre part de sa boite de pizza et leva ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Ikkaku, le garde du corps attitré d'Aizen depuis très longtemps? Il comprenait où le roux voulait en venir :

_J'en sais rien.

_Tu n'as pas pensé à l'interroger?

_Si... Mais tenter d'voir, d'parler ou même d'entrapercevoir Ikkaku, c'est comme... ret'nir l'temps qui s'enfuit, t'vois?

_Tu veux dire... qu'il n'est pas très bavard?

Grimmjow mordit généreusement dans son repas et secoua la tête pour infirmer :

_Nan! Ch'que ch'veux dire ch'est que... on l'voit chamais!

Il avala sa bouchée et réfléchit un court instant :

_J'crois que j'l'ai vu deux ou trois fois depuis j'suis à l'agence. C'type bosse dans l'ombre, jamais tu pourras l'voir. Son crédo c'est l'infiltration! Moins il est vu, mieux son boulot est fait.

_Je vois... Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le contacter? Un numéro de téléphone, une adresse? Yamamoto doit bien avoir ça, non?

_Yamamoto sûrement ouaip. Mais pas moi...

_Alors il va falloir s'arranger pour avoir ces infos.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils :

_T'veux cambrioler l'bureau du sotaicho? T'as fumé ta boite de pizza ou quoi? lança-t-il avec un large sourire amusé et excité à la fois.

_Non. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas d'autre piste. Et c'est bien toi qui voulait que je tente d'avoir des infos sur cette histoire, non?

Le bleuté dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Et même s'il fallait en passer par le vol d'informations il le ferait. Découvrir les agissements derrière tout cet argent était devenu pour Jaggerjack un grand intérêt, il ne pouvait étancher cette soif de savoir si Isshin, son mentor, y était mêlé. Et il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait passer que par Ichigo pour le découvrir.

Le rouquin de son côté, avait déjà orienté ses pensées ailleurs, très loin de Ikkaku, mais pas si loin de l'agence Yamamoto et de son père...

Il y avait encore une chose qui trottait dans son esprit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier – outre la superbe séance de masturbation de Grimmjow mais il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet avec lui-même – non, quelque chose de plus... curieux.

_Je peux te poser une question qui est peut-être totalement hors sujet?

Grimmjow attrapa la serviette en papier à côté de lui et s'essuya les mains :

_Ouaip!

_Est-ce que tu sais... pourquoi Kensei a quitté l'agence?

Jaggerjack leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le sujet qui venait d'être abordé :

_Pas encore c'type!

_S'il te plait! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas! Je crois savoir qu'il est parti précipitamment non?

_Ouais. Personne l'a plus vu du jour au lendemain. Il s'était engueulé avec Isshin, j'm'en rappelle, ton père était d'une humeur merdique suite à ça. Mais il m'a jamais rien dit.

_C'est bizarre. Kensei refuse de me dire pourquoi il est parti de l'agence. S'il était parti parce qu'il avait trouvé un poste chez l'Impératrice il le dirait mais là... son silence le trahit, il y a quelque chose qu'il me cache.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et se leva pour déposer son carton de pizza vide dans la poubelle :

_T'crois qu'ça peut avoir un rapport avec c'qu'on cherche?

Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers lui, étonné. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé mais...

_Peut-être. Si Isshin et Kensei s'étaient disputés gravement parce que Kensei avait justement découvert que mon père, Aizen et Yamamoto soulevaient beaucoup de fric? Ils se disputent, Kensei en homme honnête refuse de travailler plus longtemps pour un escroc et rompt tout contact avec mon père. Voilà pourquoi il lui en veut tellement.

_Moi j'dis... ça tient d'bout.

_Oui mais... pour ça, il faudrait que je le confirme. Et il n'y a que Kensei ou mon père qui puisse le faire et pour le moment c'est impossible.

Le bleuté soupira :

_Y'a plus qu'à tenter Ikkaku?

_Ouais, je crois.

La décision était donc prise; s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de toucher du doigt cette histoire et ses détails il fallait bien commencer quelque part, et Ikkaku semblait tomber à point nommer. Mais comme l'avait dit Jaggerjack : encore fallait-il pouvoir l'approcher. Et le jeune homme s'en vit donner l'occasion plus vite qu'il ne l'eut imaginé...

* * *

Le lendemain, Grimmjow avait décidé que Ichigo l'accompagnerait lors d'une rencontre avec l'une de ses clientes. Un jeune et célèvre mannequin célèbre, qui n'était plus guère au Japon et ui voyageait beaucoup, aimait toujours à revoir son garde du corps de ses débuts, et s'offrait ses services lorsqu'elle était de passage à Tokyo. Il s'agissait d'un type de contrat tout à fait exceptionnel dans l'agence Yamamoto, le sotaicho préférant faire affaire avec des clients régulièrement présents, mais Nell Tu Oderschvank était une exception, et Grimmjow et elle se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Yamamoto avait donc accepté que le turquoise travaille pour elle lors de ses venues dans la capitale nippone.

Ce matine-là, Ichigo et son accompagnateur découvrirent le parc Ueno - le plus grand de toute la ville - sous un nouveau jour. Un étrange spectacle y régnait en effet : de grandes tentes blanches avaient été dressées aux quatre coins du parc, autour desquelles des dizaines de personnes s'affairaient à mettre en place projecteurs, appareils photo et autres décors superficiels.

Ichigo suivait Grimmjow de près, le bleu lui avait expliqué que sa cliente était une femme qui n'aimait guère les têtes nouvelles, surtout en terme de garde du corps... Aussi le jeune roux savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreaux. Il ignorait pourquoi Jaggerjack l'avait convaincu de venir avec lui, mais il savait une chose : Grimmjow était le seul garde du corps avec lequel il se sentait le plus à l'aise; allez savoir pourquoi!

_Oï! Jaggerjack!

A deux pas de l'entrée de la plus grande tente du site, les deux hommes furent stoppés. Le roux vit alors un homme brun grand et svelte courir vers eux, le visage menaçant :

_Qu'est-ce tu fous là, Jaggerjack? cracha-t-il entre ses immenses dents d'une taille... impressionnante.

Kurosaki entendit clairement le bleu pester entre ses dents et soupirer d'exaspération. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas de très bons amis, et la rencontre impromptue ne les enchantait guère l'un comme l'autre :

_Ah v'là l'restant d'la colère de Dieu, marmonna Grimmjow en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'viens voir Nell, qu'est-ce tu crois?

_Justement, je crois bien que Nell n'a plus besoin de toi. Je me suis chargé de lui trouver un autre garde du corps, lança le brun qui fusilla le jeune orangé des yeux.

Grimmjow eut une moue étrange, détaillant les personnes présentes autour d'eux :

_J'vois pas d'mec qui pourrait piquer mon job ici, Noitra.

Kurosaki observa la scène d'un œil curieux; qui était donc cet homme qui se permettait de dire à Grimmjow de s'en aller et de délaisser sa cliente? Même s'ils ne s'aimaient guère, le jeune homme remarqua à juste titre qu'ils semblaient y avoir entre eux beaucoup de rancœur...

_Écoute vieux, c'est qu'une question d'jours. J'vais résilier l'contrat qui lie Nell à Yamamoto et donc à toi. T'es juste un... garde du corps d'passage si t'veux.

Ichigo sentit clairement que la désignation de « garde du corps de passage » ne plaisait pas du tout au turquoise, et pour cause, il pointa son index sur la poitrine de l'homme squelettique, son froncement de sourcils plus accentué que jamais :

_Y'a qu'Nell qu'a l'droit d'me virer! Et ent' nous, j'crois pas qu'ça arrivera, statua-t-il en défiant l'homme du regard. Allez viens Kurosaki!

Et ils délaissèrent le brun sans un mot de plus, le rouquin surpris par cette entrevue, ne put s'empêcher d'observer la réaction du dit Noitra. Ce dernier avait pesté un très large « merde! » en shootant dans les graviers au sol.

_C'était qui ce type? s'enquit alors le jeune homme alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande tente.

_Noitra Jiruga, l'agent d'Nell. Une pourriture. Y veut m'virer d'puis l'début.

_Pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il, observant l'intérieur de la tente, uniquement constitué de larges coiffeuses aux néons puissants et gênants, complètement délaissés du moindre mannequin à coiffer ou à maquiller.

_L'esprit d'contradiction, ou p'tet parce que j'l'ai largué comme une merde y'a deux ans d'ça, va savoir. Ha ah!

Ichigo étira une grimace de dégoût en s'imaginant Grimmjow avec ce Noitra... au lit!

_Crois-moi, c'était pire que ta p'tite grimace!

Mais les deux hommes mirent immédiatement fin à leur discussion alors qu'une jeune femme aux longs et épais cheveux verts bouclés avançait vers eux, émergeant d'un large paravent disposé au fond de la tente. Son visage sérieux, sa longue robe noir et son maquillage sobre sublimaient la beauté de Nell Tu Oderschvank :

_Tu es en retard, Grimmjow. Comme d'habitude, lança-t-elle, ses bras croisés sous sa très généreuse poitrine.

Le bleu étira un sourire carnassier et désigna du pouce l'entrée de la tente :

_Ton Pit Bull m'a ralenti.

_Noitra? Cet enfoiré...

Visiblement, les deux personnes partageaient le même point de vue concernant le brun et Ichigo se demanda immédiatement pourquoi la jeune femme ne le remerciait pas tout simplement. Si Noitra pourrissait la vie de tout le monde le virer était la meilleure des solutions... Mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, surtout dans le cas de Nell :

_Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, il tient ma carrière entre ses mains depuis le début. Et malgré tout ce que je dirai, il finira par mettre fin à ton contrat, Grimmjow.

_T'sais comme moi qu'c'est une mauvaise idée, surtout avec c'qui s'passe en c'moment.

Nell soupira et s'affala sur une chaise, devant une des coiffeuses mis à disposition. Elle semblait fatiguée et préoccupée :

_Il était encore devant chez moi hier soir, soupira-t-elle en levant des yeux implorant en direction de Jaggerjack.

_Quoi? Mais... t'as déménagé y'a deux mois? s'offusqua Grimmjow.

_Oui, mais il m'a retrouvé... Plus d'un an qu'il me suit à la trace, tous les jours je le vois; parmi les journalistes, dans mon supermarché, sur mes lieux de travail. Enfin, au moins il ne me suit pas à l'étranger...

Kurosaki écoutait avec attention ce que la jeune femme racontait, il semblait évident qu'elle était harcelée par un fan collant. Mais vraisemblablement, son agent n'en avait rien à faire puisqu'il comptait se débarrasser de Grimmjow.

_Noitra est au courant?

_Non. Il me ferait mettre en quarantaine tout de suite, t'es fou ou quoi je ne lui dirai jamais! Et puis, ce n'est peut-être qu'un fan collant, il... je veux dire il ne fera jamais rien.

Grimmjow hocha la tête et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains sur ses hanches. Il y avait une chose que Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu : le sérieux de Jaggerjack dans son travail, et à cet instant il comprit pourquoi l'homme était numéro 3, en plus de son physique avantageux qui mettaient en confiance les femmes qui l'engageaient.

_C'est pas parce qu'il te paraît inoffensif qu'il l'est! fit-il remarquer. J'en ai vu des tas comme ça. T'crois qu'il fera jamais rien mais un jour y'a un truc qui lui plaira pas et hop! il t'fera du mal.

Nell fronça les sourcils, intéressée :

_Quoi comme « truc »?

_La plupart d'temps, c'genre de fan collant est amoureux, tant qu'il t'voit seule c'bon. Mais imagine qu'il t'voit avec un mec, ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre...

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit sursauter Ichigo, il n'y avait pourtant rien de très drôle mais Nell riait à gorge déployée, de petites larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux :

_Ça arrivera jamais ça, Grimmjow! Moi et un mec?

Grimmjow secoua la tête, étirant lui aussi un sourire amusé :

_Oh ouais... Bon, toi et une fille alors.

Nell se calma enfin, remarquant tout à coup la présence d'une troisième personne sous la tente. Ichigo avait eu l'impression d'être transparent depuis le début de cette conversation, mais maintenant que les yeux gris et quelque peu inquisiteurs de la jeune femme s'étaient posés sur lui, il aurait aimé devenir transparent pour de bon...

_C'est qui? demanda-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers Jaggerjack.

_Kurosaki Ichigo. Un nouveau chez Yamamoto.

_Oh? Tu fais dans la formation? Je ne te savais pas si pédagogue.

_Fous-toi d'ma gueule!

La jeune femme eut un rire discret puis se retourna de nouveau vers le rouquin :

_Et toi, Kurosaki-kun, tu en penses quoi de tout ça?

Surpris, les yeux ambrés se tournèrent immédiatement vers Jaggerjack qui, d'un geste de la tête, l'incita à répondre, même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et même s'il ne savait vraiment quoi en penser.

_Je pense que... que vous devriez avertir la police.

Un silence religieux tomba entre les trois personnes. Nell n'avait pas réagit à sa réponse et continuait de l'observer avec attention.

_La police? répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux de cette façon : « un fan de Nell Tu Oderschvank arrêté pour avoir attendu en bas de son immeuble! » Ça serait terrible! Dis Grimmjow, tu es sûr que ce type veut devenir garde du corps? Parce que...

Mais Grimmjow la coupa précipitamment :

_Écoute plutôt c'qu'il a à dire.

_Le notifier à la police ne veut pas forcément dire arrêter cet homme! D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il ait fait bien plus que cela pour être arrêté. Mais en y allant vous pourriez bénéficier d'une protection de la police, 24 heures sur 24.

_Je n'ai pas confiance en la police. Voilà pourquoi je prends un garde du corps.

_Mais dans votre cas cela paraît urgent, surtout vu ce que j'ai entendu Grimmjow dire, reprit l'orangé. Contactez la police, expliquez-leur les faits, et ils vous protègeront par des rondes de nuit. Pour plus de sécurité, quittez votre domicile pendant un certain temps, allez chez une amie par exemple. Si la police constate qu'il ne s'en va pas, ils l'interpelleront gentiment en lui demandant de quitter les lieux que vous n'êtes plus ici et n'y reviendrez plus. Soit il s'en ira, soit il pètera une durite devant la police et se fera arrêter.

_Je ne veux pas ça...

_Vous préférez vous faire agresser par un malade dérangé?

Nell baissa les yeux un instant:

_Non, bien sûr que non. Mais... de toute façon, Noitra ne voudra pas que je fasse appel à la police.

_C'est bien vous qui le payez non? Alors il doit faire ce que vous dites.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Ichigo comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, ou à dire, pour convaincre la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait ne rien vouloir changer à sa vie, même si cela impliquait un certain danger. Le rouquin découvrait un nouveau type de clientèle : celle qui savait qu'elle avait besoin de protection pour une bonne raison, mais qui refusait d'utiliser les méthodes adéquates. Et bien entendu, cela compliquait gravement la mission de son garde du corps.

_Ichigo a failli d'venir inspecteur d'police Nell, reprit-il, il a p'tet une meilleure connaissance d'la police qu'toi, t'crois pas?

Les yeux gris de la mannequin se posèrent à nouveau sur Kurosaki pour l'observer des pieds à la tête, elle semblait surprise. Surprise qu'un tel jeune homme ait pu tenter de devenir inspecteur de police mais elle revit sa position :

_Je peux peut-être essayer d'aller leur en parler mais...

_Et tes frères là-d'dans?

_Grimm, tu sais bien que Dondo et Pessche s'occupent de ma fortune 24 sur 24, je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça.

C'était comme si la jeune femme refusait d'éviter le danger, comme si elle attendait qu'un accident gravissime lui arrive pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, pensa Ichigo, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour la convaincre. Et même Grimmjow n'y parvint pas, puisqu'ils laissèrent la jeune femme pour sa séance photo avant d'avoir pu la convaincre...

_Nell m'a d'mandé d'l'accompagner à j'sais quelle réception bidon c'soir, commenta Jaggerjack alors que les deux hommes prenaient place dans le métro qui les amèneraient jusqu'à l'agence Yamamoto. Elle dit qu'elle s'sentirait plus en sécurité.

_Je lui ai fait peur, hein? demanda le jeune homme, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots avec la cliente du bleuté.

_Nan. J'pense qu't'as dit c'qui fallait. C'était cool.

Kurosaki étira un sourire mitigé, il se rendait compte que tous les clients n'étaient pas faciles, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Kuchiki Byakuya. Tous n'ouvraient pas les yeux face à des situations compliquées, et tous n'écoutaient pas religieusement les conseils de leurs protecteurs. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils les engageaient!

_D'après c'que m'a dit Nell, la soirée d'ce soir va réunir tout l'gratin. Ikkaku y s'ra.

Ichigo tourna violemment la tête vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux :

_On pourra lui parler alors?

_Pas toi. T'es pas invité à c'que j'sache!

_Bin... invite moi, répondit-il naïvement en haussant les épaules.

_J'peux pas, abrutit! Faut v'nir en tant qu'garde du corps. T'as qu'à d'mander à Ku-chi-ki, proposa-t-il en détaillant de façon risible le nom de Byakuya, p'tet qu'il te f'ra entrer.

_Kuchiki à ce genre de réception? Je crois que tu rêves, Grimmjow!

Jaggerjack sourit à pleines dents, il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et le rouquin ne savait pas ce que c'était, il insistait pour qu'il assiste à cette réception dont il ne savait rien du tout.

_Démerde-toi pour entrer à c'te soirée. Faut qu'tu viennes.

_Pourquoi? Et puis t'es marrant toi, je ne vais quand même pas « obliger » Kuchiki à y aller?

_Appelle-le d'jà pour savoir s'il y va. Tu s'ras p'tet surpris.

L'orangé fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le turquoise :

_Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu en sais plus que moi?

_P'tet parce que c'est l'cas?

Le jeune homme oublia cette dernière réplique de provocation pure et dure de Grimmjow, il savait bien que c'était le cas que le bleuté ne lui disait pas tout et il le comprenait. Mais s'il voulait de l'aide tôt ou tard il devrait lui dire ce qu'il savait. Et Kurosaki attendait ce jour avec impatience. Il savait le bleu intelligent et qu'il conservait des informations pour lui dans un but très précis mais Ichigo n'était pas en reste, lui aussi savait utiliser sa matière grise et laissait le turquoise imaginer qu'il le menait par le bout du nez. Et même si parfois cela semblait complètement vrai, Kurosaki savait bien ce qu'il en était...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le hall d'accueil de l'agence Yamamoto plus tard ce matin-là, celui-ci était déjà bien rempli par les gardes du corps de l'agence, attendant patiemment devant le tableau du top 5. Une grande nouvelle faisait le tour des hommes présents et à peine Grimmjow eut-il mis un pied dans la pièce que Renji et Shuuhei se jetèrent pratiquement sur lui :

_Mec, tu connais la nouvelle? lança Renji en enroulant son bras autour du cou de Jaggerjack.

_Quoi? Qu'tu vas mourir si t'enlèves pas ton bras d'mes épaules? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ichigo plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire et les deux acolytes lui jetèrent un regard mauvais :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi celui-là? demanda Abaraï, plein de dédain.

_Il bosse avec toi? s'enquit à son tour Hisagi, les bras croisés et le regard ombrageux.

Kurosaki tenta de ne pas s'énerver face à ces remarques hostiles, il s'y était attendu. Surtout que les deux hommes enchainèrent sur quelque chose qui ne lui plut guère :

_Y'a une autre nouvelle aussi, reprit Renji en prenant l'orangé de haut, Yamamoto est furax contre un certain Kurosaki. J'me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour.. se faire virer!

Grimmjow perdit immédiatement son sourire et se tourna vers le roux précipitamment. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, cette nouvelle il s'y attendait également même s'il n'avait espéré qu'elle n'interviendrait qu'après un long moment. Mais Jaggerjack n'en semblait pas enchanté.

_Les nouvelles vont vite dans le milieu, Kurosaki, commenta Hisagi. Signer avec Kuchiki et même pas en avertir Sotaicho, c'est une trahison!

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Ichigo remarqua les regards perçants sur sa personne. Tous les employés de l'agence l'observaient d'un œil mauvais et menaçant, comme si effectivement il était coupable de trahison, d'une crime de lèse-majesté ou il ne savait quoi encore. Alors comme ça il apparaissait comme un traitre? Soit, qu'en avait-il à faire maintenant que son avenir était assuré par Kuchiki Byakuya?

Grimmjow de son côté, passa une main rapide sur son visage pour dissimuler sa colère :

_Bon alors c'est quoi c'te aut' nouvelle?

_Regarde le tableau, se contenta de répondre Abaraï.

En effet, ce dernier avait évolué. Ichigo remarqua avec une grande surprise que le nom de Hirako Shinji n'y figurait plus du tout, la rumeur qu'il avait entendu était donc vrai et le blond avait délaissé Yamamoto pour rejoindre l'agence Urahara. Le numéro un était toujours le même : Kyouraku, Grimmjow était maintenant en seconde position, le troisième était logiquement Hitsugaya Toshiro et Ikkaku Madarame se trouvait dorénavant en quatrième place.

Et à côté du numéro 5 doré, un nom que le rouquin n'avait encore jamais entendu : Soi Fon.

_Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du nouveau nom.

Grimmjow observait lui aussi le tableau avec méfiance :

_Une fille, se contenta-t-il de répondre, comme si cela expliquait sa méfiance. Une ancienne de chez Urahara chez nous depuis trois ans. J'savais qu'elle tournait bien mais à c'point là...

_Paraît qu'elle a repris ses anciens clients de chez Urahara, commenta Hisagi, et depuis le début de l'année elle enchaine les contrats onéreux. Mais avec la perte d'Hirako, la maison en prend une sacré claque.

_Les clients d'Shinji l'ont tous suivi, hein?

Renji affirma d'un signe de tête, cela signifiait une perte considérable de rentrée d'argent pour l'agence, comme l'avait signifié Shuuhei. L'agence Urahara regagnait du terrain sur celle de Yamamoto et visiblement, cela en mettait un coup aux employés du sotaicho. La démission de Shinji sonnait pour tous le début du déclin de l'agence et Shuuhei énonça même sa propre inquiétude quant à la suite des évènements.

_Hirako parti... qui sera le prochain? Faut pas se voiler la face, si un autre du top 5 s'en va, c'est la fin de l'agence...

_Tout le monde se demande pourquoi Shinji est parti, embraya Renji. Même ceux qui bossaient pour lui ici n'en avaient aucune idée. Yamamoto savait très bien qu'il était en bon termes avec Urahara, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils sont amis, mais de là à ce qu'il prenne le large, y'a un fossé.

Mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. En effet, Sasakibe venait de faire son apparition dans la salle et un silence de mort s'installa alors que le bras droit de Yamamoto se dirigeait tout droit sur le roux. Ce dernier comprit alors que ce qu'avaient dit Renji et Shuuhei était vrai...

_Ichigo, suis-moi s'il te plait. Yamamoto-sotaicho voudrait avoir une entrevue avec toi.

Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs était sérieux et ses yeux presque accusateurs.

_J'arrive.

Le large bureau de Yamamoto-Sotaicho lui apparut encore bien plus morose et austère que la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Il ignorait si c'était due à la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait ou bien à l'effroyable visage colérique que le vieil homme lui montrait.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, tempêta-t-il, ses longs sourcils blancs tombant sur ses yeux, cachant les éclairs de rage qui y sévissaient. Je suis... déçu.

Le rouquin s'était dit qu'un jour ou l'autre une telle conversation aurait lieux, mais pas si vite, il n'était pas prêt. Et entendre le vieil homme pour qui il avait tant de respect lui parler ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Finalement, il était comme son père, il décevait tout le monde et ne se rattraperait jamais.

Son corps tout entier avait essuyé un terrible frisson à l'entente de son nom prononcé si durement. L'homme était pour sûr impressionnant, et en plus de la trahison de Shinji il y avait maintenant ça...

_J'apprends que Kuchiki Byakuya t'a proposé un contrat et que tu l'as accepté. Sans m'en parler.

_Oui, monsieur.

_Ce ne sont pas les règles de la maison! ragea-t-il en abattant ses mains dans un geste de colère sur son bureau.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, ce massacre en direct le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise et il restait obstinément muet. Rien ne servait de s'expliquer après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait : travailler pour Kuchiki impliquait qu'il démissionne ou qu'il se fasse mettre dehors. Le destin avait choisi la seconde solution apparemment.

_Je ne veux plus te voir Kurosaki. Sors de mon agence, et n'y remets plus jamais les pieds!

La sentence s'abattit dans l'air comme la hache d'un bourreau sur la nuque du jeune homme. Un courant d'air glacial congela ses tripes et la gorge serrée, il dut se résoudre à obéir et à dire adieu à ce lieu qui – il y a encore quelques jours – représentait l'accomplissement absolu.

_Au revoir, monsieur. Et bonne chance, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

Sobre, rapide et peut-être un peu trop glacial mais s'il était vu comme un traitre cela n'aurait pu se passer autrement. Il tourna les talons, sa poitrine confinée dans un étau étrange qui n'était autre que la culpabilité et allait sortir du bureau lorsque le vieillard le rappela; il s'était levé, debout derrière son bureau et le jeune homme croisa un instant son regard tourmenté :

_Je ne te dirai qu'une seule chose : tel père, tel fils.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils face à cette réplique qui semblait de mauvais goût ou bien avoir été dite pour l'énerver ou encore le toucher. Mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'enfuir. Il passa la porte, ne se rendant pas réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux voilés par l'ombre de la colère et son corps se mouvant seul, pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette ambiance terrible.

Ses pas le ramenèrent jusque dans le hall mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Sans même entendre que Grimmjow appelait son nom, il sortit de l'agence aussi vite qu'il le put et traversa la rue bondée sans même faire attention aux véhicules.

_Oï! Ichigo!

La douleur de s'être fait virer comme une « merde » - et c'était bien le cas de le dire – avait remis en question toute la confiance que le jeune homme avait placé en lui-même. Toute sa vie, ce qu'il avait entrepris d'accomplir, ses moindres projets, ses moindres paroles étaient remises en question. Yamamoto l'avait rabaissé plus bas que sol, pour une bonne raison il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter.

Perdre l'estime de soi-même, après avoir perdu celle de son père, de sa mère et de tout ceux qui comptent, est le premier pas vers la descente aux enfers.

Les rues, les immeubles, les inconnus défilaient devant ses yeux alors que Ichigo courait à vive allure il ne savait où. Peu lui importait ce qu'il faisait, où il allait, ce qu'il deviendrait, plus personne n'en avait rien à faire à présent. Disparaître était la seule solution, la seule échappatoire, la seule façon de se débarrasser de ce nom qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Qu'auait-il dû faire? Changer de nom de famille, rayer son père définitivement de sa vie comme ce dernier l'avait fait? Changer de pays?

_ICHIGO ENFOIRE! BORDEL!

Le rouquin stoppa net ses pas, alors qu'il venait tout juste de pénétrer sur le pont Harumi Dori qui permettait de traverser la rivière Sumida. Les voitures défilaient, les inconnus le cognaient en tentant de le dépasser après son arrêt brutal, devant lui il ne voyait qu'une masse d'inconnus qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais de sa vie. Et derrière lui, Grimmjow qui l'avait rejoint, essoufflé lui aussi par cette course improbable à travers les rues de Ginza :

_T'es dingue!

Jaggerjack se baissa, déposant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne lâchant pas l'orangé des yeux.

_Laisse-moi tranquille nom d'un chien! s'écria le jeune homme, faisant fuir autour de lui les personnes présentes sur le pont.

Les inconnus les observaient maintenant avec frayeur, les contournant soigneusement alors que Kurosaki s'appuyait sur la rambarde du pont, observant quinze mètres plus bas, le fleuve qui défilait à toute allure. C'était étourdissant, toute cette eau...

_Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Grimmjow, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

_Yamamoto s'est pas seulement contenté de me virer comme le dernier des moins que riens, comme une merde, mais il s'est encore permis une remarque sur mon père que je ne peux pas admettre! Pourquoi on peut pas me foutre la paix avec mon connard de père?

_Ton père était pas un connard! beugla le turquoise, l'attrapant fermement par les épaules et le secouant dans tous les sens.

_Et pourquoi tu le défends? Pourquoi tu le défends alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est sûrement mêlé à cette histoire de gros sous!

_Parc'que j'veux croire encore, garder l'image du modèle, de c'lui qui m'a tout appris, t'comprends ça? Si j'ai plus c'te image, si j'ai plus d'modèle, j'aurais fait t'ça pour rien!

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il lui racontait, malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils de l'homme qui fut son mentor, Ichigo se demandait pourquoi Grimmjow l'aidait encore. Il était hautement révolté contre la terre entière et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre cadeau à Jaggerjack :

_Où que j'aille, quoique je fasse, il est toujours là comme une ombre malsaine qui m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. Jusqu'à la fin il sera là, à me pourrir la vie!

_Et alors? T'comptes faire quoi? Hein? Te balancer du haut d'ce pont, ah ouais super alors au moins ton père t'fera plus chier! Mais putain t'es qu'un sale con!

_C'est toi le sale con Grimmjow! rétorqua-t-il en le saisissant par les biceps, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair chaude du bleu. C'est de t'avoir rencontré ma plus belle connerie!

_Ah ouais? Bah alors vas-y si j'suis une telle connerie, saute! Saute! hurla-t-il, le pressant de ses mains à passer par-dessus la rambarde sans toutefois le lâcher.

Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et ils se tenaient fermement l'un à l'autre; si Ichigo sautait, Jaggerjack tomberait avec lui. Et le jeune homme se demandait encore : pourquoi? Pourquoi l'entrainer et le suivre dans sa chute ainsi?

_Fais-le si t'as des couilles! reprit-il. Saute bordel de merde! Mais si t'as encore un tout p'tit peu d'estime pour toi-même tu l'feras pas, connard!

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait si vite, si vite qu'il aurait voulu y mettre fin, par n'importe quel moyen. Courir encore plus vite, sauter de ce pont, ou vivre quelque chose d'encore plus palpitant... Cet homme qui était là face à lui devait sans doute éprouver la même chose; le cœur de Grimmjow Jaggerjack battait-il aussi vite que le sien? Avait-il peur pour lui? Tenait-il à lui?

Ichigo resserra encore un peu plus l'étreinte de ses mains et de ses doigts autour des biceps du bleuté, à s'en donner des crampes, à tétaniser les muscles du turquoise. Rien n'aurait pu le faire lâcher prise à cet instant :

_Ton problème c'est pas ton père, c'toi qu'en fait tout un plat! Oublie Isshin un peu pour une fois et... Mph!

Kurosaki avait pris un grand élan pour faire taire le bleuté, abattant ses lèvres sur celles qui déblatéraient une leçon dont il savait que le moindre mot était vrai, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Les dents s'entrechoquèrent et la respiration de Jaggerjack fut coupée dans sa gorge sous l'élan du geste du roux. Sous sa force, il tangua en arrière, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas, solidement attachés l'un à l'autre, comme le naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, comme le vieillard à sa cane, comme l'amoureux à l'être aimé.

Grimmjow reprit peu à peu le dessus sur la situation qui lui avait échappé complètement depuis le début. N'ayant que faire des inconnus qui s'étouffaient sous la honte, la gêne et autres exclamations incendiaires, les doigts de Jaggerjack voyagèrent dans la chevelure orange jusqu'à en saisir quelques mèches qu'il tira fortement en arrière. Le « hum » émit entre ses lèvres lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il constata alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kurosaki d'aussi près.

Penchant leur tête de côté, tous deux donnèrent de la profondeur à leur baiser, laissant les langues se découvrir, s'apprivoiser, se délecter l'une de l'autre, se satisfaire.

Le temps, l'endroit, les inconnus, les conséquences, les causes, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour le couple qui ne stoppait pas son échange. Et même en plein jour, sur l'un des ponts les plus fréquentés de Tokyo deux hommes pouvaient librement exprimer ce que enfin ils avaient sur le cœur, sans un mot, mais dans une belle démonstration silencieuse.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ai plut, merci d'avoir lu :)_


	19. Le jour de chance

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~ **_

**Chapitre 17 : Le jour de chance.  
**

Grimmjow n'avait guère tenu de temps sous la domination de la bouche d'Ichigo, et il avait décidé de tourner tout cela à sa manière, que ça plaise au plus jeune ou non. Le rouquin l'avait embrassé? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait lui donner bien plus...

_Grimm... Mmm..., tentait de protester Kurosaki qui comprenait que son geste venait sans doute d'éveiller un instinct bien pervers chez son hôte.

Le bleuté l'avait soudainement repoussé et avait pris sa main d'un air conquérant, délaissant le pont bondé sur lequel ils avaient échangé leur baiser pour s'éclipser dans le parc juste à côté. Là, entre les arbres proches les uns des autres, assombrissant l'atmosphère et occultant la lumière du soleil, le turquoise avait coincé le jeune homme contre un tronc, le tenant à sa merci.

_Non, t'es dingue! le repoussa l'orangé, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens de peur qu'on les surprenne.

_Quoi? demanda innocemment l'autre en haussant les épaules. T'm'as bien embrassé, nan?

_Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer une nouvelle fois sa désapprobation que Grimmjow avait déjà les mains dans son pantalon, ne se souciant nullement qu'ils étaient dehors, et qu'à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, une foule de passants cheminaient sur le sentier du parc, particulièrement emprunté à cette heure de la journée.

Ichigo mordilla ses lèvres, sous l'envie de crier un bon coup, alors que le bleuté faisait courir les siennes dans son cou, avec une effervescence toute nouvelle. Mais il se retint... Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des passants non loin de peur d'être surpris dans cette position quelque peu délicate.

Et Kurosaki comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû le chercher de cette manière car une fois lancé, impossible d'arrêter Jaggerjack.

_Il faut... Grimmjow!

Jaggerjack plaqua sa grande main puissante sur sa bouche, bloquant sa respiration et son flot de paroles d'un seul et même geste. Le rouquin se débattit, ses yeux très largement ouverts obscurcis par un voile qu'il identifia comme étant celui du désir. Un désir si grand que Grimmjow, par ses seuls gestes, venait de faire naître en lui.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Il avait juste eu envie de stopper ses paroles douloureuses, d'oublier – comme il le lui avait conseillé – son père, ses problèmes et leur dispute. Il voulait éradiquer ce sentiment de honte qui flottait en lui depuis son altercation avec Yamamoto. Il voulait tout oublier, ici, maintenant...

Mais peut-être pas de cette façon. C'était trop!

_J'crois qu't'as pas encore bien compris ma philosophie : faut laisser les soucis d'côté et vivre l'instant présent!

« Vivre l'instant présent » oui Ichigo le savait plus que bien, il connaissait le credo de Grimmjow depuis maintenant quelques temps mais là n'était pas le problème. Il voulait juste... respirer.

_NON!

Il y a toujours un moment où la « victime » reprend le dessus sur le plus fort, et ce fut ce moment pour Kurosaki. Il y avait mis toutes ses forces pour repousser de façon brutale les assauts interminables de Grimmjow, et l'avait envoyé balader assez loin pour que leurs corps ne soient plus en contact.

Le bleuté resta sonné une seconde par ce regain de force qui l'avait éjecté de l'étreinte. Il inspira profondément, replaçant ses cheveux dans un geste de la main visiblement hésitant.

De son côté, l'orangé, tout essoufflé et à moitié débraillé, se rhabilla tout en fusillant du regard celui chez qui il logeait encore et toujours, et qui ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser filer sans l'avoir mis au moins une fois dans son lit.

_Nan? T'as dit nan? se décida à demander Jaggerjack, fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, j'ai dit non!

_On m'dit pas deux fois non, t'sais.

_Je m'en tape! Je m'en vais!

Et le jeune homme entama quelques pas pour dépasser son interlocuteur et tout simplement s'en aller, il ne savait où d'ailleurs mais il voulait être seul. Cependant, la main du bleuté l'arrêta en chemin, saisissant son bras :

_T'crois aller où comme ça?

_Laisse-moi tranquille! répliqua-t-il en lui faisant lâcher prise.

_Oublie pas que j'suis comme toi... Moi aussi j'veux savoir des trucs sur ton père et j'suis loin d'penser qu'il est con, contrairement à toi et à Yamamoto apparemment.

Kurosaki le fixa gravement, ne sachant quoi répliquer à cela. Il savait que s'il voulait avancer et continuer dans ce métier, il devrait faire avec le passé de son père, il portait bien le même nom de famille que lui, c'était inévitable de se retrouver confronter à ses histoires passées. Mais malgré les conseils de Grimmjow, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier, tout n'était pas aussi simple dans sa vie que dans celle du turquoise. Qu'en savait-il de tout ce qu'il avait vécu?

_J'ai dit : laisse-moi tranquille, articula-t-il exagérément une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir en courant, ne laissant pas le temps de réagir à Jaggerjack.

_Oï! Ichigo!

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le jeune homme avait filé comme le vent et avait maintenant disparu de sa vue pourtant perçante.

_Et merde!

* * *

Ichigo s'était précipité jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche, ralentissant sa folle course, les paroles de Yamamoto, celles de Grimmjow et le baiser qu'il lui avait donné s'emmêlant dans sa tête.

Même s'il avait décidé de faire confiance à celui qui était son senpaï – ou tout du moins il considérait Grimmjow comme tel depuis quelques jours – il ne pouvait lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Et il n'avait surtout pas envie de tomber entre ses griffes acérées, comme – il en était certain – un nombre incalculable de jeunes hommes avant lui.

Il descendit à la première station, ses pas le menant instinctivement là où il avait envie d'aller; un lieu qui lui prédisait de la chance et une future carrière toute tracée.

Dans son esprit il n'y avait qu'un seul autre endroit – à part l'appartement de Grimmjow – où il pourrait se sentir en paix avec lui-même. Mais c'était sans doute devenu chose impossible chez Jaggerjack à présent vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de se blâmer pour ce petit baiser qu'il avait donné... Surtout qu'il savait que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était sans doute le dernier homme sur terre à se tenir tranquille lorsqu'on avait un tel geste pour lui.

Mais en sonnant à la porte de l'appartement le plus gigantesque et le plus luxueux qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il fit une rencontre bien surprenante...

La porte s'ouvrit non pas sur son futur patron Kuchiki Byakuya, mais sur une toute autre personne qui n'était pas le grand homme froid.

_Vous êtes qui vous? lança une voix féminine autoritaire, chaude et assurée.

Ichigo contempla avec un certain étonnement les grands yeux bleus marines, de la même couleur que ceux de Byakuya, et la chevelure d'ébène tombant sur de petites épaules frêles :

_Euh... Je... Kurosaki Ichigo.

La brune haussa un sourcil puis l'examina des pieds à la tête sans aucun égard, avec un peu trop de... curiosité.

_Qui est-ce? lança une voix plus lointaine à l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Byakuya.

_Personne! répondit-elle avant de claquer la porte rapidement sans même jeter un dernier regard au visiteur.

Ichigo sursauta au son de la porte violemment claquée devant son nez, puis après un certain temps, prit la mouche, constatant que personne n'avait l'intention de lui rouvrir et qu'on se comportait avec lui honteusement.

_Hé! hurla-t-il, tambourinant des poings contre le bois finement sculpté de la porte.

Qui était cette fille qui s'était permis de lui interdire l'accès de façon si peu polie alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'exprimer?

Inquiet, l'orangé vérifia qu'il était bien à la bonne adresse, reculant d'un pas et observant le grand escalier de marbre de l'immeuble qui pourtant lui semblait familier. Il ne s'était trompé ni d'étage, ni de porte...

_Kurosaki.

La voix profonde de Kuchiki Byakuya le fit légèrement sursauter alors qu'il avait rouvert la porte et avançait maintenant sur le pas, son allure sombre et son regard perçant à l'appui.

L'orangé posa ses yeux sur lui, maintenant soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'étage. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, s'observant face à face sans même sourciller. Ichigo attendit ses directives, quelque peu dans l'expectative; il regrettait à présent de s'être présenté à la porte de l'homme. Sûrement l'importunait-il, il avait encore fait le mauvais choix et Kuchiki semblait fort mécontent, il pouvait le lire dans ses beaux yeux...

_Excusez ma jeune sœur, Kurosaki Ichigo. Elle néglige trop souvent les bonnes manières, expliqua le brun son ton maussade toujours de circonstance.

_Ce... ce n'est pas grave. Bonjour, désolé de venir sans vous avoir prévenu.

Le brun lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et s'attarda à étudier sa mine inquiète, plus pâle qu'à son habitude, du visiteur inattendu :

_Vous semblez... préoccupé, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Je le suis, confirma le jeune homme, passant devant le maître des lieux pour entrer dans l'appartement.

La jeune femme qui l'avait envoyé balader quelques minutes plus tôt était plantée debout dans l'entrée, les bras croisés et l'air visiblement mécontente. Elle lança un regard noir au nouveau venu mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Byakuya ne prit pas la peine de présenter les deux jeunes gens l'un à l'autre, soupirant presque imperceptiblement en passant derrière le rouquin pour reprendre sa place sur la méridienne de style française qui trônait à côté de la brune.

_Bien, où en étions-nous, Rukia?

_Je te demande seulement de venir ce soir, Nii-sama, dit la jeune femme sans même poser ses yeux sur son frère. Urahara-san tient absolument a enfin te rencontrer.

_Pourquoi cela? Il n'a pas besoin de me rencontrer, nous nous parlons par téléphone.

_Oui, mais tu sais que c'est important.

Ichigo ne manquait pas une seule miette de la conversation, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Le dialogue lui apparut tendu de toute évidence et il se sentit un peu de trop.

Cette jeune femme, la sœur de Byakuya, connaissait Urahara Kisuke le rival de Yamamoto? Et elle parlait d'une rencontre entre les deux hommes... ce soir?

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent et Grimmjow revint inexorablement dans son esprit, ainsi que ce que Renji lui avait dit, il y a quelques temps concernant une employée de Urahara qui pourrait être... son ex-petite amie.

Mais cette soirée, ce « ce soir » que Rukia avait mentionné... se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de la même soirée à laquelle Jaggerjack l'avait prié de se faire inviter? Si c'était le cas, il fallait absolument que Kuchiki y aille et qu'il l'emmène! L'aubaine!

_Ton patron me semble bien intéressé, Rukia. Tu devrais être moins négligente.

_Ça fait des mois qu'il te propose une entrevue, que tu annules systématiquement pour des raisons toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres! Ce soir c'est l'occasion! s'emporta la jeune femme, se tournant enfin vers son frère en utilisant de grands gestes. Combien de personnes t'ont prié de venir ce soir? Urahara, moi, Aizen, Yoruichi-san, et j'en passe!

_Mais la décision n'appartient qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas? De plus, je doute que Kurosaki-san soit disponible ce soir au pied levé pour m'y accompagner.

Le cœur de l'orangé entama une course très rapide dans sa poitrine, alors que les grands yeux bleus marines se posaient sur lui, attentistes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une exclamation l'empêcha de répondre à la proposition.

_Quoi? s'écria Rukia, ses yeux écarquillés à un tel point qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Ce type travaille pour Yamamoto!

_Plus maintenant, intervint Ichigo, étonné au plus haut point par la réaction de la jeune personne. Je travaille pour votre frère.

_Quoi?

La jeune femme semblait estomaquée. En tant qu'employée de l'agence Urahara, elle devait sans doute vouer une haine sans bornes aux gardes du corps issus de l'agence Yamamoto, et Ichigo le comprenait totalement.

_Ton nouveau garde du corps est un Kurosaki, employé de Yamamoto et tu ne me dis rien? hurla-t-elle, ses yeux accusateurs ne quittant pas le visage impassible de son grand-frère.

_Il ne travaille plus pour Yamamoto, t'a-t-il dit. Kurosaki est _mon_ garde du corps à compter d'aujourd'hui et c'est _ma_ décision.

_Tss... Tu aurais mieux fait de prendre Renji au moins il aurait servi à quelque chose..., lança-t-elle, d'un air dédaigneux, sous-entendant que le roux n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, s'obligeant à ne pas répondre à une telle agression. Rukia était donc la sœur de Byakuya, elle travaillait pour Urahara et connaissait bien Renji? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit l'ex-petite-amie du rouge, comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt? La raison pour laquelle il avait quitté l'agence de Kisuke?

Byakuya resta silencieux et quitta la méridienne pour avancer jusqu'à la jeune fille. Il déposa une main sur son épaule et adopta un ton moins dur :

_Dis à Urahara Kisuke que je serai là-bas à 20h00 tapantes. Et que s'il n'y est pas, il peut dire adieu à notre association.

Rukia acquiesça d'un signe de tête, bref et hésitant puis quitta la pièce sans aucune forme d'égard pour Ichigo. Une fois que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, l'orangé se demanda donc ce que Byakuya pouvait fabriquer avec Urahara et quel rôle jouait la jeune Rukia dans tout cela?

Mais il avait assez de soucis en tête pour l'instant pour s'en rajouter encore de nouveaux...

_Je suis navré Kurosaki que vous ayez dû assister à cela, reprit Byakuya, s'asseyant élégamment derrière son bureau, liant ses doigts les uns aux autres sur son dessous de main. Ma sœur est... bornée pour rester poli.

_Vous avez des soucis avec Urahara?

La question se voulait naïve et peu intéressée mais le brun comprit tout de suite que Kurosaki voulait étancher sa curiosité. Il ne lui en voulut pas pour cela et répondit à sa question :

_Des soucis pas vraiment. Étant donné que vous êtes mon garde du corps à présent je peux bien tout vous dire. Urahara m'a contacté via Rukia pour me demander de l'aide. Il souhaite que nous nous associons, bien évidemment il n'en tirerait qu'un apport financier très important pour lui.

_Qu'y gagneriez-vous là-dedans?

_Pas grand chose, à dire vrai. Mais je veux le mieux pour ma sœur, et m'investir dans cette agence serait le moyen de l'aider.

Ichigo dodelina de la tête. D'après ce qu'il en jugeait, Rukia semblait clairement être le point faible du noble...

_Je ne suis là que pour vous protégez, monsieur, répondit enfin le plus jeune. Je ne suis en aucun cas conseiller ou quoique ce soit. Mais si vous me demandez mon avis, je pourrais vous le donner, si j'ai un quelconque avis.

Kuchiki l'observa avec attention, une pointe de curiosité dans les yeux, puis il prit une grande inspiration :

_Vous et moi allons nous rendre à cette « soirée », même si ça ne m'enchante guère. Je jugerai des intentions d'Urahara seulement après l'avoir rencontré face à face.

_Je pense que c'est plus sage, en effet.

_Mph...

Byakuya baissa les yeux précipitamment. Il était vrai que les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas du tout, aussi le roux ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait bien de lui donner son avis de la sorte, c'était impoli. Ichigo avait par le passé sauvé la vie du noble mais qu'avaient-ils de plus en commun? Certainement peu de choses...

_Je suis un homme seul, Kurosaki, dans mon travail, dans mes responsabilités, dans ma vie. J'ai besoin d'un homme qui sache protéger tout cela. Quelqu'un prêt à donner sa vie pour préserver la mienne, pour garantir ma réussite et pour m'aider dans mon travail. C'est pour cela que j'ai longtemps cherché la personne intelligente et prête à tout pour vivre à mes côtés. Car ne vous y trompez pas, vous allez devoir vivre près de moi, sur le même palier, la porte en face, plus précisément.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête; il s'y était attendu de toute façon...

La sonnerie de son portable retentit soudain dans la pièce et il fourra sa main dans sa poche précipitamment, s'excusant auprès du noble pour cette intrusion. C'était un message... de Grimmjow...

_From Grimmjow :_

_Oublie pas ton invitation pour ce soir. 19H. Grimm._

_19.04.2010 à 12.44_

« Lâche-moi les baskets Grimmjow! » pensa-t-il très fort en pianotant une réponse sur le clavier de son portable :

_Occupe-toi de tes fesses, espèce de sangsue!_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_From Grimmjow :_

_Et des tiennes, je peux?_

_19.04.2010 à 12.45_

___Connard..., chuchota-t-il pour lui-même oubliant complètement son patron présent dans la pièce.

_Un problème? le sortit de ses songes le brun.

_Euh... non! Désolé...

Il rangea son appareil dans sa poche, maudissant Grimmjow pour ses allusions qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

_Alors c'est décidé. Rejoignez-moi ici avant 19h30. Et avant que nous ne partiez, venez.

L'homme quitta son bureau et lui demanda de le suivre plus profondément dans son appartement. Le plus jeune s'exécuta, se demandant ce que le noble avait encore en tête. Ébahis par la surface des lieux, Ichigo traversa à sa suite deux salons grandioses luxueusement décorés avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Byakuya se dirigea vers un coffre fort qu'il ouvrit et dont il sortit ce qui semblait être une arme et un holster.

_Je doute que Yamamoto vous ai offert une arme, commenta-t-il en prenant le tout en main.

_En effet...

_Alors voici celle de mon ancien garde du corps. J'ose espérer que vous savez vous en servir.

Il lui tendit l'objet que Kurosaki sortit de son étui pour l'examiner avec attention; il le mania avec dextérité, le chargeant puis le déchargeant en vérifiant que la sécurité était bien activée.

_Je vois que ça ne présente pas de problème pour vous.

Le rouquin sourit, cette journée resterait certainement dans sa mémoire comme celle où on lui avait donné enfin sa chance!

_A l'école de police on vous apprend à vous servir de tout type d'arme. Ce n'est pas vraiment un modèle standard comme les policiers en possèdent mais je connais.

_Prenez-en soin. Je ne donne aucune directive vous interdisant de vous en servir. Je tiens trop à ma sécurité et vous connaissez sans doute mieux ce travail que moi.

Ichigo se contenta d'accrocher le holster autour de son torse, sous sa veste, en guise de réponse.

_J'ai également pris soin de vous faire faire un permis de port d'arme ainsi qu'une licence officielle de garde du corps.

Il lui tendit les papiers que le jeune homme observa avec attention. Sa première licence! Il lut avec attention les mots qui y étaient inscrits, murmurant un faible « merci » qui venait du plus profond de son cœur.

_Vous n'aurez plus qu'à y coller votre photo. Vous êtes officiellement affecté à ma sécurité Kurosaki. Je prends la liberté de vous contacter peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, et bien sûr répondez à tous mes appels. Je ne tolère pas qu'on ne me réponde pas.

_Bien, monsieur.

_J'ai également horreur qu'on me colle, surtout lors de réceptions, comme celle de ce soir. Gardez vos distances avec moi, sauf lorsque je vous le demanderai. Mais effectuez votre travail consciencieusement. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me collez pas que je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

_Je comprends.

_Je vous donnerai mes directives particulières pour ce soir lorsque vous reviendrez, si toutefois j'en ai. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire.

L'orangé inclina faiblement sa tête dans un salut et allait faire demi-tour lorsque l'homme le rappela :

_Mais dites-moi... Pourquoi êtes-vous venu au fait?

_Oh je...

Mais à tout bien y réfléchir, Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment su pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, selon les demandes de Grimmjow, avait été de trouver un moyen de s'incruster à cette soirée mondaine et il y était parvenu, sans même rien avoir à demander.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il. Yamamoto m'a viré ce matin avant que je ne puisse démissionner et je voulais seulement... parler à quelqu'un de plus raisonné.

Kuchiki resta de marbre face à ses paroles et le jeune homme comprit qu'il était sans doute ravie que Yamamoto l'ait viré.

_A ce soir, Kurosaki, se contenta-t-il de dire, pour clore leur entrevue.

_Bon après-midi, monsieur.

Ichigo sortit de l'immeuble de son patron, soupirant et laissant le vent de l'après-midi s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, il était officiellement un garde du corps, pour de bon, avec une arme et tout ce qui allait avec. Le vent de la liberté semblait le pousser droit vers son destin, un futur dans lequel il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de la suite des évènements.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais disparut aussitôt; si seulement son père s'était intéressé à lui il aurait été heureux pour lui. Si seulement...

_From Grimmjow :_

_Bon alors?_

_19.04.2010 à 13H01_

« Grrr... Il m'énerve! » pesta-t-il en tapant du pied sur le bitume, ce pot de colle de Grimmjow ruinant chacun des moments clefs de sa journée.

_A 20H j'y serai._

_19.04.2010 à 13H02_

* * *

Ichigo pénétra la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel « Mandarin Oriental » en plein centre de la capitale nippone, à cinq minutes à peine de la Bourse. Le panorama était somptueux et la salle gigantesque!

Les hôtesses naviguaient entre les convives, des plateaux d'argent en main sur lesquels se trouvaient des pâtisseries exquises, des verres de cristal et d'autres mets appétissants.

Le rouquin observa les grandes fenêtres, les rideaux de soie et les canapés de velours, tout semblait si... horriblement cher!

_Bienvenue, Kuchiki-sama, s'inclina bien bas la première hôtesse qui débarrassa le noble de son manteau, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux et s'en allant à reculons comme on le ferait devant un Empereur.

Byakuya ne semblait pas étonné par les frasques de cet établissement, il devait y être habitué, pensa justement Kurosaki. D'un coup d'œil, le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement les gardes du corps présents entre les murs, certains étaient regroupés en petits groupes, d'autres suivaient leur client ou patron à la trace.

Ses yeux se mirent alors à chercher Grimmjow activement et il le trouva bientôt, juste à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon, et il était... en charmante compagnie.

_Je viens de voir Urahara là-bas, lança tout à coup Kuchiki, le sortant de ses songes. Allons-y.

Ichigo suivit son patron, sans cependant quitter des yeux le turquoise maintenant chuchotant à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, une jeune femme visiblement peu réceptive...

Se pouvait-il qu'il était en train de la draguer? s'interrogea le rouquin, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ah Kuchiki-sama!

L'exclamation d'Urahara Kisuke coupa ses tergiversations et il stoppa ses pas pour saluer à son tour le blond, toujours souriant, chapeau vissé sur la tête et canne à la main.

Un bien étrange personnage qui surprit quelque peu Kurosaki.

Derrière l'homme se trouvait une femme à la peau brune, l'air concentré, ne détachant pas ses yeux de Byakuya. Ichigo ignorait de qui il s'agissait mais en contemplant l'attitude et les bras quelque peu musclés de la jeune femme, il ne fit aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du garde du corps personnel d'Urahara. Il ne se refusait rien celui-là!

_Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous voir ici ce soir, Kuchiki-sama, vraiment!

_Comme si vous doutiez de ma venue, rétorqua le noble. En envoyant ma sœur faire la sale besogne c'est plus facile.

Kisuke resta interloqué mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Ichigo resta de marbre malgré le fait qu'il éprouvait une grande envie de rire. Il tourna ses yeux, balayant un instant la pièce, et tomba sur une tâche de couleur turquoise non loin.

Ses pupilles stoppèrent sur la couleur et il remarqua que Grimmjow l'observait également. Un verre à la main, toujours en compagnie de cette femme brune, Jaggerjack lui lança un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui plut guère aussi, détourna-t-il les yeux soudainement.

_Si nous allions discuter plus... intimement, hein? reprit Urahara.

Byakuya sembla y réfléchir un instant puis acquiesça :

_Très bien. Mais seulement si Shihoin Yoruichi ne nous accompagne pas.

La jeune femme au teint mat posa ses yeux sur le noble d'un air très peu amical.

_Et donc si seulement Kurosaki Ichigo ne nous accompagne pas, répondit le blond avec un certain amusement.

Les yeux se tournèrent sur le jeune rouquin qui attendit patiemment les ordres de son patron, imperturbable. Byakuya tourna alors son profil vers lui :

_Restez ici, Kurosaki.

_Bien, monsieur.

Et les deux hommes prirent la direction de la sortie de la salle, le roux observant son patron jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Que craignait-il après tout, Urahara était lui-même un garde du corps, non?

_Alors comme ça t'es le fils Kurosaki?

La voix féminine, quelque peu insultante qui venait de s'adresser à lui, provenait de la jeune femme brune au teint mat : Shihoin Yoruichi. Les bras croisés et l'air moins crispé depuis que son patron s'était éclipsé, elle se planta devant le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

_Oui, et alors? répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et instinctivement, ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveaux en direction de Grimmjow. Le bleuté était en pleine discussion et riait à gorge déployée, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent encore une fois...

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que ses satanés yeux le cherchent à chaque minute?

« Arrête ça Kurosaki! »

_Et alors? répéta la brune. Et alors, tu apprendras très vite qu'ici, on n'a peu de respect pour les Kurosaki.

_Mph... Comme partout ailleurs, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire voulant montrer que ses piques ne lui faisaient rien.

_Vraiment? Alors tu dois être bien honteux de te montrer comme ça sans gênes et de même te vanter d'avoir comme ami un homme aussi respectable et respecté que Muguruma-san!

Ichigo serra les dents; cette pique là avait plus d'effet que la précédente et il s'apprêtait à répondre agressivement lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, l'en empêchant :

_Yoruichi-chan et Ichigo-kun en pleine conversation amicale? Ça c'est une surprise!

Ichigo se tourna vers le nouveau venu :

_Love...

L'ami de Kensei s'immisça dans la conversation coupant court à l'atmosphère tendue, et d'un échange de regard avec l'orangé il lui fit comprendre de le laisser faire. Yoruichi étira un sourire qui semblait plus doux.

_Mais voyons, qui ne serait pas ami avec Kurosaki? lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Ichigo soupira, observant avec méfiance la jeune femme disparaître au milieu d'un flot de convives non loin. Il ignorait certainement qui elle était, mais elle, comme tous les autres ici, savait bien qui il était. Ou tout du moins savait qui était son père.

_Merci, Love, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers l'ami de Kensei. Je déteste être attaqué de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mon père.

Love tapota son épaule amicalement et lui sourit, il voulait le réconforter et sans doute lui montrer que tout le monde ne se comportait pas de la même façon que ceux qui en voulaient à son père.

_Yoruichi-chan a jadis travaillé avec Kensei, expliqua-t-il en emmenant avec lui le jeune homme vers un buffet. Elle a toujours espéré qu'un jour il reviendrait vers elle pour lui proposer de travailler avec lui.

_Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé?

_En effet.

Les deux hommes piquèrent quelques petits fours dans un plat et en dégustèrent quelques uns. Ichigo cherchait encore Grimmjow des yeux, mais visiblement, il avait disparu...

_Toujours de la jalousie, commenta le jeune homme. Partout, où que j'aille. Ça devient... insupportable.

_Il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ça, Ichigo, lui conseilla-t-il. Et pour cela, ton travail auprès de Kuchiki est tout à fait indiqué.

_J'espère vraiment travailler longtemps pour lui et que tout se passe bien. Même si j'ai l'impression que sa sœur va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_Oh? Rukia? demanda-t-il en remarquant la jeune femme, les bras croisés, assise sur une chaise en compagnie d'un homme brun aux yeux bleus, plutôt beau garçon. L'homme qui est avec elle, Shiba Kaien, revendiquait la place de garde du corps personnel de Kuchiki Byakuya depuis des années. Et par ici, tout le monde sait que la jeune Rukia est éprise de Kaien...

_Quoi? Elle veut placer son « amant »? demanda-t-il en manquant s'étouffer avec un toast.

_Tu peux voir ça comme ça oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

_Et elle, qui est-ce?

Ichigo désigna du menton la femme brune avec qui Grimmjow discutait plus tôt. Elle était assise à côté de ce Kaien, les bras croisés, l'air presque aussi colérique que Rukia lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

_La sœur de Kaien, l'aîné de la famille Shiba Kuukaku. La famille Shiba est depuis des années dans le métier. On dit même que leurs ancêtres protégeaient déjà la famille impériale japonaise. Ils ont ça dans le sang! Ce sont des amis proches d'Urahara, des gardes du corps qui pèsent lourds dans le milieu.

Ichigo écoutait avec attention toutes les informations que Love lui donnaient. Maintenant qu'il était garde du corps à part entière, il se devait sûrement d'en connaître les personnes les plus influentes, les rouages et les personnes dont il valait mieux se méfier.

_Et Yoruichi-san? demanda-t-il. Qui est-elle?

_Yoruichi est elle aussi issue d'une famille de gardes du corps. Elle a travaillé pour les services secrets japonais pendant un certain temps et depuis peu reconvertie dans ce métier.

_Les services secrets? s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué.

Il en laissa tomber un petit four par terre, faisant se tourner vers lui bon nombre de regards de riches convives. Il se précipita pour le ramasser et l'épousseta, avant de le laisser dans ce qui servait de poubelle sur la table.

_Oui, comme Kensei. Tu ne savais pas?

_Quoi?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut presque tout le plat de petit four qu'il manqua faire tomber, ainsi qu'une hôtesse qu'il bouscula violemment dans son sursaut de surprise.

_Désolé..., s'excusa-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers Love.

_Kensei aussi était...?

Love éclata d'un rire franc devant la tête d'ahurie du jeune homme.

_Tu verrais ta tête!

Mais le jeune homme resta un moment sonné. Kensei ne lui avait jamais dit ça, il n'avait jamais su... L'homme ne s'était jamais confié à lui, il ne lui avait laissé que peu de temps pour se découvrir, bien trop préoccupé par sa petite carrière qui patinait.

Il baissa les yeux tristement, il venait de comprendre qu'il ne connaissait personne dans ce monde, que même Kensei restait un parfait inconnu ou presque pour lui. Il y avait tout un tas de choses qu'il ignorait sur lui et...

Ses yeux croisèrent soudain à nouveau les orbes brillantes de Grimmjow, seul, un verre de champagne à la main. Il l'observait toujours de cette façon étrange, ce regard perçant, comme s'il voyait à travers ses vêtements, comme s'il était nu devant lui. Et tout cela lui donnait des frissons; était-ce de l'appréhension ou bien de l'excitation? il l'ignorait. Mais pendant un long moment, leurs regards restèrent attachés et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ses jambes devinrent molles et la voix de love s'estompa, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que les battements de son cœur. Douloureux.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur dans tout son corps rien qu'en regardant un autre homme. Grimmjow avait-il un pouvoir spécial qui le faisait souffrir ou bien était-ce un tout autre sentiment?

_Kurosaki-kun?

Une douce voix le sortit de ses songes et le jeune homme remarqua que Love avait disparu. Tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, il reporta son attention sur la voix timide qui l'avait sortit de sa torpeur.

_Oh! Kira-kun!

Le blond lui lança un sourire poli et Ichimaru Gin entra dans la conversation, saluant le jeune homme avec une joie non dissimulée et présentant son accompagnateur, que le jeune roux ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve :

_Tousen Kaname, présenta-t-il. On est sans doute les plus grands amis d'Aizen Sos'ke dans c'monde, hein Kaname-kun?

L'homme à la peau brune ne pipa mot et conserva une attitude austère et silencieuse même lorsqu'il salua Kurosaki. Ichigo se sentit soudain mal à l'aise... Ce Tousen et Gin étaient tous deux de bons amis d'Aizen?

Décidément, tout lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec aujourd'hui, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_Est-ce que... Aizen-san est ici? demanda naïvement le rouquin, s'éclaircissant la gorge bruyamment.

_Oh oui! répondit Ichimaru avant que Tousen n'ait pu répliquer. Là-bas, il sert des mains, comme d'habitude!

Ichigo suivit l'indication du doigt de Gin et aperçut la grande silhouette de Sosuke. Oui, il était bel et bien là... Et dans son sillage, un homme habillé très sobrement, au crâne rasé... Ikkaku Madarame!

_Vous vouliez voir Aizen-sama? quémanda Tousen de sa voix profonde, tournant son visage en direction du roux.

Ichigo tenta de garder son calme, c'était le moment ou jamais de faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Grimmjow l'avait envoyé tout droit dans un guet-apens! Questionner les proches d'Aizen de cette manière... n'importe qui se ferait repérer! Mais tant qu'il y était, autant y aller à fond, si c'était pour se faire coincer et attirer les soupçons de ses collaborateurs...

Au diable!

_Eh bien... Je sais qu'il avait des affaires en cours avec mon père, vous savez? répondit-il. Je voulais simplement savoir... où cela en était et si nous pouvions en discuter. Je... euh... je suis très au courant des affaires de mon père et étant en contact avec lui je suis aussi qualifié pour... eh bien reprendre ses affaires avec Aizen-san.

Gin haussa les sourcils, tournant ses yeux vers Tousen. Un silence de plomb s'installa et Ichigo sentit clairement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Même Kira l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc dit de mal?

_Cette conversation est terminée, décréta l'aveugle, s'enfuyant tout à coup à grands pas en direction d'Aizen.

Ichimaru l'observa partir et hocha la tête d'un air interloqué :

_Ichigo-kun est pas très prudent. Ça s'appelle prend' un gros risque.

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa son second Kira par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'aperçut que Tousen Kaname était déjà en train de parler avec Aizen sosuke. Et les deux hommes quittèrent immédiatement la salle, suivis de près par Ichimaru Gin.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors que l'homme certainement le plus important de la soirée venait de quitter les lieux. Et le roux leva les yeux au ciel...

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore comme connerie?

Jaggerjack se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et un regard noir à l'appui.

_T'peux pas fermer ta grande goule deux s'condes, nan? Surtout pour dire des conneries grosses comme toi?

Mais le jeune homme était sonné par ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'avait pas compris la réaction de Tousen.

_Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

_C'que t'as dit? Justement t'en as trop dit! Ou pas assez, va savoir avec ces mecs! C'qui est sûr maint'nant c'est qu'ils t'ont dans l'colimateur, bordel t'aurais pas pu jouer plus fin avec ton amitié avec Kira et Ichimaru, nan? J'pensais que t'allais jouer là-d'ssus!

Grimmjow avait écouté leur conversation, tapi dans un coin et lui faisait maintenant tous les reproches de la terre. Ichigo prit la mouche :

_Oui bin excuse-moi si l'autre Tousen s'est pointé! Et puis merde c'est toi qui m'a demandé de faire tout ce cirque alors que moi je n'avais pas vraiment envie de jouer ce petit jeu!

_T'voulais être inspecteur ou pas?

La question du turquoise calma immédiatement la colère du roux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_Oh, bordel! s'exclama Grimmjow avant de l'emporter avec lui, jusque sur le large balcon, totalement vide. Dehors il faisait plutôt bon et les rumeurs de la ville de Tokyo le détendirent.

_Figure-toi que pendant qu'tu d'mandais des nouvelles d'ton bien-aimé à love...

_Quoi? Mais pas...

_J'ai pu chopper Ikkaku entre deux portes. Enfin aux chiottes pour être précis.

Ichigo haussa un sourcils, perplexe.

_Pas de pensée perverse, crétin! Bref, on a parlé. Tout c'que j'ai pu tirer d'lui c'est qu'il sait que Aizen et ton père se voyaient souvent, mais Madarame avait jamais l'droit d'assister à leurs conversations. Alors il sait pas grand chose. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que ouais ils étaient associés...

_Comment peut-il « penser » une chose pareille? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'sais pas, c'est c'qu'il a dit.

_Et j'imagine que tu lui as demandé ça avec beaucoup de tact, n'est-ce pas? Et maintenant on est tous les deux grillés, moi auprès du patron, toi auprès du garde du corps, super!

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules :

_C'pas ma faute si nos techniques pour obtenir des infos sont pas au point, crétin!

Ichigo s'adossa à la rambarde du balcon, tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir échoué tout à coup? Lui qui se fichait de cette « enquête » lui qui s'en contre balançait, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu là...

_Ce qui veut dire que notre dernière chance...

_C'est Muguruma, termina Grimmjow en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Ouaip! Alors t'sais c'qu'il t'reste à faire!

_J'ai déjà essayé de l'appeler pour lui demander mais...

_Va falloir faire plus..., lança-t-il avec un regard éloquent. Comme... bouger ton p'tit cul jusqu'aux states et lui offrir ton charmant p'tit popotin!

Et sur ces mots, il lui donna une grande fessée qui fit se raidir littéralement le jeune homme.

_Hé!

Mais il avait filé à l'intérieur, se dirigeant droit vers le buffet réservé aux boissons se munissant de deux coupes de champagne. L'orangé le suivit, le visage contracté et les poings serrés :

_De quel droit tu te permets de me considérer comme un... comme une...

_Prostitué? répondit à sa place le bleuté en lui fourrant une coupe dans la main.

_Oui! Je... Je ne suis pas comme ça et... Et Kensei est... il mérite... Ce n'est pas comme ça avec lui!

_Non, bien sûr. Toi t'es fou amoureux d'lui et il t'calcule pas, hein? On en a d'ja causé, et t'sais c'qu'il en est!

_J'suis pas amoureux d'lui, bougonna-t-il en rougissant très légèrement et en ingurgitant la totalité de sa coupe de champagne d'un seul trait.

Jaggerjack leva les yeux bien haut au ciel, souriant avec délectation de la réaction du plus jeune. Mais au final ce petit jeu ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Il soupira, sirotant - au contraire du jeune homme - son champagne. Il se lassait de voir le jeune roux lui filer entre les doigts de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était amoureux de Muguruma mais le bleuté savait lui que c'était bien vrai; pourtant il aurait préféré qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi...

_J'te crois pas.

_Ah non? Ah non? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu me crois hein?

Le sourire de Jaggerjack tomba, tel un drapeau en berne, et il s'approcha du plus jeune, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne :

_Qu'tu boives autant d'alcool jusqu'à c'que t'en perdes la notion d'temps. Et après ça j'te ramènerai chez moi et j'te baiserai. Et là t'sauras qu't'as jamais été amoureux d'ce type. Mais d'moi.

Les yeux ambrés restèrent imperturbables, pas un battement de cils, rien; si bien que Jaggerjack se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Ichigo gonfla ses joues avec le champagne qu'il avait bu juste avant sa proposition et éclata d'un rire franc, recrachant la totalité de sa gorgée sur la veste noire du garde du corps aux cheveux bleus.

_Pouahahahah! hurla-t-il, se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. N'iiiiiiiiiimporte quoiiiiii!

Grimmjow sortit les dents, attrapant une serviette en papier au vol pour sécher sa veste et observant les regards quelques peu noirs qu'on posait sur lui et Ichigo.

_Ah! Tes techniques de drague sont vraiment trop nulles, Grimmjow! Va falloir les changer, si tu veux un jour réussir à m'y mettre... dans ton pieux.

_Connard, ça t'amuse?

Il prit le jeune homme par le poignet, s'apprêtant à lui donner une remontrance bien salée, lorsqu'il remarqua les trois coupes de champagne vides juste à côté de lui... Et la quatrième qu'il avait à la main.

_Bon bah finalement j'avais même pas b'soin d't'y pousser, constata-t-il avec un sourire, t'vas t'bourrer tout seul, on dirait.

_Et je ne suis pas amoureux de Muguruma! rajouta le roux, levant son index bien haut, avant de voler une coupe de champagne - encore une! - sur le plateau d'une hôtesse qui passait par là.

Le turquoise le regarda avec un certain étonnement, mais avec beaucoup d'amusement. Rendre ivre une personne pour l'amener à faire l'amour avec lui n'était pas réellement son sport favori mais... il avait déjà tout essayé avec le roux! il n'y avait plus que cette solution.

_Quand je parlais de te rendre ivre, j'parlais pas d'tout d'suite! objecta Grimmjow, ne pouvant pas empêcher le jeune homme d'ingurgiter son champagne comme s'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis deux mois. Ton patron devrait peut-être pas te voir comme ça, tu crois pas?

Ichigo écarquilla soudain des yeux catastrophés et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche soudainement :

_Merde! Kuchiki!

_Eh bin, ça commence bien pour un premier jour..., ironisa-t-il.

_Connard! C'est toi qui m'a obligé à faire tout ça alors trouve une solution, salaud!

Mais il était désormais bien trop tard pour y penser, il avait bu plus que de raison et si Kuchiki voyait ça il risquait bien d'être viré le même jour que ses débuts. Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas écouter Grimmjow du tout et de rester au fond de son lit ce soir plutôt que de tout foutre en l'air en quelques minutes seulement.

_Donne-moi c'verre et tiens-toi droit! lui ordonna tout à coup Jaggerjack, poussant plus loin les coupes vides et examinant le roux de la tête aux pieds. T'peux rester droit et d'bout?

_Euh... ouais...

Ichigo se mit en position, exagérément droit et immobile, si bien qu'il exaspéra le turquoise. C'était peine perdue... si bien que ses yeux, pratiquement vitreux, puaient l'alcool à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

_Plus détendu, crétin! Là on dirait Kuchiki avec son balais dans l'cul!

Kurosaki manqua éclater de rire mais en perdit l'envie alors qu'il vit son patron pénétrer de nouveau dans la salle, Urahara sur ses talons, et filant à vive allure.

_Merde! jura-t-il en voyant l'homme fondre droit sur lui. Qu'est-ce que j'fais? Qu'est-ce que j'fais?

_Rien, répondit Jaggerjack. Ne bouge pas!

Le noble atteignit les deux hommes en quelques pas, jetant un regard antipathique à Grimmjow avant de porter son attention sur son garde du corps :

_Kurosaki, je m'en vais. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous me raccompagniez, je rentre seul. Je vous contacte demain.

_Bien monsieur, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Mais Kuchiki resta encore quelques instants à l'observer :

_Vous avez chaud Kurosaki? interrogea-t-il en remarquant le rouge sur les jours du roux. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

_Tout va bien, monsieur, merci.

Mais Byakuya n'en était pas si sûr, surtout qu'il lança un regard noir à Grimmjow qui ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Puis, lorsque l'homme eut tourné les talons, le corps tout entier de l'orangé se détendit et se déraidit, poussant un soupir sonore et soulagé :

_Pfffiiiiiou! C'était moins une, hein? Hic!

_Allez viens, on s'tire d'ici, décréta l'autre en attrapant sa main pour l'attirer vers la sortie.

_Mais... Hé! Et ta cliente, Nell?

_Nell? Elle n'est même pas v'nu c'soir! Elle m'a laissé son invit' et j'suis v'nu seul. Le pied quoi.

Ichigo se laissa entrainer dehors dans la rue puis tous deux prirent le chemin de l'appartement du bleuté, à pied. Ce n'était pas si loin évidemment mais pour le rouquin qui avait un peu bu plus que de raison, le trottoir n'était pas si droit...

_Quelle idée de boire alors qu'on est en train d'bosser? lui demanda grimmjow en le faisant stopper.

L'homme se planta devant Kurosaki, dos à lui, et se pencha en avant, lui désignant son dos pour qu'il y grimpe. L'orangé ne put s'empêcher de rougir à en mourir, à l'idée de se faire transporter comme une femme par Jaggerjack... Mais il s'exécuta et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son logeur et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Son torse reposait contre son dos et son bassin frottait, à chacun des pas du bleuté, contre ses reins. Les joues d'Ichigo n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges de toute sa vie et son coeur n'avait jamais été si rapide et douloureux. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose! Ce silence était horrible! Et il semblait s'éterniser au fil des minutes, seule la respiration de Grimmjow coupant l'infini vide aux oreilles du rouquin.

_J'suis pas amoureux de Muguruma, bougonna-t-il contre l'oreille du turquoise, une mine colérique sur le visage.

Grimmjow tourna légèrement son profil vers lui, amusé :

_Pourquoi tu m'serines encore avec ça?

Kurosaki recula précipitamment son visage, alors que leurs joues venaient de se frôler :

_Parce que j'veux qu'tu t'mettes dans la tête que j'suis pas amoureux d'lui!

_T'essayes d'convaincre qui là? Toi ou moi?

_Toi!

_Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'convaincre d'ça?

Ichigo mordit sa lèvre inférieure; il n'en avait aucune idée.

_Parce que c'est la vérité!

_T'veux dire que si c'mec revenait d'main à Tokyo et qu'il rev'nait vers toi t'dirais quoi? Qu'il aille se faire fout'?

_Nan! pas du tout! Je l'aime beaucoup...

_Ah! Tu vois!

_Mais je l'aime en tant qu'ami! C'est tout...

L'immeuble de la demeure de jaggerjack pointait le bout de son nez, au coin de la rue, et le débat continua sur sa lancée :

_Imagine qu'il r'vienne hein? Imagine deux s'condes! T'irais vivre chez qui? Moi ou lui?

_...

_Alors?

Mais Kurosaki resta silencieux, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Lorsqu'il voulait répondre "Grimmjow" ses pensées se tournaient vers Kensei et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et lorsqu'il pensait "Kensei" il se disait qu'il ne pouvait faire du mal au bleuté.

_T'vois, t'es incapable d'choisir. Ça veut dire qu't'es amoureux d'lui, lança-t-il en déposant le jeune roux à l'intérieur du hall de l'immeuble, devant l'ascenseur.

_Tais-toi! lança l'autre qui tirait une mine de six pieds de long.

Amusé, Grimmjow lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête :

_T'sais, moi j'm'en tape l'coquillard si t'aimes t'jours ce type. J'm'en fous, il est loin d'toute façon, viendra pas nous faire chier... Enfin me faire chier.

Mais Ichigo en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre déblatérer des idioties sur Muguruma, il voulait clore le sujet, il lui donnait mal à la tête, mal au ventre, envie de vomir! Kensei était loin à présent, pourquoi fallait-il revenir sur le sujet? Dans sa colère grandissante, le roux saisit bientôt Grimmjow par le col de sa veste, de toutes ses forces, froissant le tissu dans ses poings, le déchirant presque.

Jaggerjack haussa les sourcils, interloqué; il navait jamais vu Kurosaki avec une telle expression et il comprit qu'il l'avait mis très en colère.

_Arrête de parler de lui! cracha-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs braqués sur le visage du turquoise. Arrête!

Il resserra sa poigne autour de la veste de Jaggerjack, le secouant légèrement dans un tremblement de fureur; ou bien était-ce l'effet de l'alcool? Grimmjow l'ignorait aussi, il prit garde à ne pas répondre et à ne pas enflammer un peu plus la colère du jeune homme.

Mais Ichigo ne savait tout simplement plus où il en était. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel chamboulement en lui après quelques verres d'alcool. Et il comprit que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais bien la bataille qui avait lieux dans son cœur pour savoir où allaient ses sentiments.

Pourquoi rester attaché à Kensei qui s'était enfuit très loin? Et pourquoi s'attacher à Grimmjow qui n'était qu'un salaud? Est-ce qu'il ne valait mieux pas... tirer un trait sur les deux? Perturbé, il laissa son front tomber contre le torse de Jaggerjack, sa poigne autour de sa veste se desserrant quelque peu. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à propos de Kensei, ou de son père, ou même de Kuchiki ce soir. Il voulait seulement...

_Arrête de parler de lui... et embrasse-moi.

Le bleuté resta quelques secondes interloqué, ses yeux balayant le hall vide et son sourcil droit se haussant très haut. Mais lorsque l'orangé se redressa et qu'il rencontra les yeux ambrés, il sut que ce n'était pas l'homme alcoolisé qui avait lancé ces mots. Et le bleuté n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on disait ce genre de choses deux fois.

_Deux choses compatibles que j'peux totalement faire, répondit-il en penchant son visage pour se rapprocher un peu plus de celui de Kurosaki et saisir son menton entre ses doigts.


	20. Le retour du père

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~ **_

**Chapitre 18 : Le retour du père.  
**

**_Warning_** : Lime!

* * *

La porte claqua bruyamment dans le noir le plus complet, et un bruit sourd suivit. Un grognement rauque et un souffle douloureux cassèrent le calme jusque là imperturbable de l'appartement de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ce soir-là.

_Aïe!

_Fais gaffe!

_Allume la lumière!

Une main chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur puis une clarté vive envahit l'entrée sous les doigts du bleuté, piquant avec agressivité les yeux habitués à l'obscurité des deux hommes. Accroché au bras musclé de Jaggerjack était un Ichigo décoiffé – plus que d'habitude – se relevant à peine de sa chute malencontreuse.

_Aïe! Oh! Je crois que j'me suis cassé quelque chose..., bougonna-t-il en se calant contre le mur, faisant tourner sa cheville droite pour constater les blessures.

Il s'était pris les pieds dans son lacet défait et avait fait un magnifique vol plané à l'entrée de l'appartement du turquoise. Tout pour plaire et pour ne pas paraître ridicule du tout en somme...

_Fais voir...

Grimmjow s'agenouilla illico presto face à son invité, étudiant avec soin la cheville qu'il entreprit de dénuder de sa chaussure puis de sa chaussette. Lentement, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur sa peau fine, caressant doucement son talon, passant sur le début de son tibia puis de son péroné.

_Aïe! Aïe!

_Là?

Grimmjow releva les yeux vers le roux qui l'observait également, reprenant un massage léger de son péroné. Son dos plaqué contre le mur, ses mains appuyées derrière ses reins, Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise, voire carrément mal en point! Il n'aurait pas dû tant boire ce soir... Mais en même temps, s'il n'avait pas bu, il ne se serait jamais produit...

…_ça_!

_Ça a l'air pas si moche, rien d'cassé.

_T'es sûr?

_Mmmm, affirma le turquoise, un petit sourire à l'appui bien trop satisfait de cette situation quelque peu équivoque et du visage que venait de prendre le plus jeune.

Son sourire sembla déranger Kurosaki qui tenta de ne pas paraître trop désarçonné, pourtant il l'était bel et bien! Sa tête étourdit par l'alcool, son corps lourd, le fait que Grimmjow soit là à genoux devant son entrejambe, qu'il le regarde ainsi, ses beaux yeux bleus levés vers lui... Son pied qui restait dans sa main, sa peau qui frissonnait lorsqu'il l'effleurait, tout ça... tout ça n'était pas un hasard.

Et tout ça était bien trop tentant pour notre panthère dont les yeux avaient bien vu ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être...

_Arrête de regarder! s'exclama alors Kurosaki en détournant le visage, une légère teinte rouge sur les joues.

_Quoi?

_Arrête de regarder... Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

_J'y peux rien elle est juste devant ma tronche! répondit-il en désignant du menton la réaction incontrôlable de l'orangé.

Là, pile devant les beaux yeux turquoises, le jean de Kurosaki semblait étiré de part en part, comme si à l'intérieur, quelque chose tentait désespérément d'en sortir, étouffant sous l'étroitesse de l'endroit.

_Hmph...

Ichigo tenta de bouger pour se dégager des mains de Jaggerjack, mais il avait bien trop mal et puis le bleuté ne se gêna pas pour en profiter et l'obliger à rester en place. Mais Grimmjow remarqua une chose étonnante, à chaque fois que ses doigts reprenaient leur massage sur le pied de Kurosaki, celui-ci frissonnait de la tête aux pieds!

Était-il chatouilleux ou bien...?

_Ça t'fais ça à chaque fois qu'on touche tes pieds ou quoi?

_Tais-toi!

_Oh! Un fétichiste des pieds!

Ichigo détourna encore le visage, plissant ses yeux de toutes ses forces. Mais sous les effets de l'alcool la honte était bien moins virulente et son désir décuplé. Il ne pouvait certainement plus le nier maintenant.

_Oui, ça me fait toujours ça. C'est... c'est comme ça, c'est tout!

Mais le bleu n'en avait que faire, il laissa échapper un petit rire de contentement et ses doigts commencèrent à masser le mollet droit du jeune homme, puis remontèrent jusqu'au genoux, pour dévier jusqu'à sa cuisse et enfin jusqu'à sa braguette. Et tout cela très rapidement, lui-même désirant urgemment qu'ils aillent plus loin.

_Eh tu fais quoi là? s'indigna Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils et en se dégageant. Aïe!

_M'fais pas rire! protesta l'autre en cessant ses caresses. J'sais bien qu'tu l'as fait exprès d'tomber! Et qu'tu m'fais marcher qu't'as mal au pied! T'voulais juste qu'je touche tes pieds pour bander et m'faire comprendre qu't'as envie, pas vrai?

_N'importe quoi!

_Ah bon? Ah ouais t'as pas envie? Bin d'accord...

Le bleuté se redressa et tourna les talons, s'éloignant lentement du roux qui tenait à moitié debout entre les effets de l'alcool et sa cheville douloureuse.

_Attends, Grimm... Aaah!

Mais en tentant de le retenir, Kurosaki s'était tout bonnement appuyé sur son pied douloureux et sous le coup de la douleur, il bascula en avant. Jaggerjack eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper au vol avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre, son visage crispé par la lancinante douleur que lui procurait sa pauvre cheville.

_Oh mais bordel, tu t'es vraiment fait mal! s'exclama-t-il en glissant un bras sous le dos du plus jeune pour le relever.

_Oui, imbécile! Je ne suis pas un manipulateur qui aime faire semblant pour qu'on lui masse un peu les pieds!

Grimmjow étira une grimace comique; il se sentait tout à coup très... con. Mais maintenant il devait prendre soin d'Ichigo, et ça il savait plus que bien le faire.

_Ah les jeunes..., soupira-t-il avant de soulever le rouquin du sol pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_Wouaaah! Tu fais quoi là? Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi?

_Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire!

Ichigo obéit, à contre cœur cependant. Son hôte l'emmena jusqu'au salon, où il le déposa sur le canapé, prenant soin de bien poser délicatement sa cheville sur un coussin surélevé. Puis, il disparut de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme seul pendant quelques minutes.

Intrigué, Kurosaki était furieux contre lui-même d'être si mal en point. Son pied désormais faible l'empêchait de s'enfuir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et son corps alcoolisé semblait réagir bien trop facilement alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

_Oh...

Il plaça son bras sur ses yeux, désireux de cacher sa honte à la pièce pourtant vide. Il voulait se calmer, calmer cette hardeur qui l'avait envahit depuis que Grimmjow avait pris délicatement son pied dans sa main et l'avait massé, caressé avec soin. Il voulait s'enfuir, ne plus qu'il revienne, qu'il le laisse tranquille lui et sa cheville lancinante.

Oui mais voilà... L'état dans lequel il était ne le lui permettait pas. Et de plus, il avait juste envie qu'il le touche encore. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu.

_Avec ça t'iras mieux.

Grimmjow réapparut dans la pièce, un flacon de pommade dans la main droite et de la bande collante dans l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore? interrogea-t-il en constatant que le jeune homme cachait son visage sous son bras et qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il s'en contenta et s'attela à préparer le bandage du jeune homme. Lentement, il appliqua quelques noisettes de pommade soulageant sur la cheville et entreprit de la masser, du bout de ses doigts en petits cercles rapides et légers.

Ichigo bougea nerveusement et laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

Le turquoise déglutit péniblement à l'entente de ce soupir, ses yeux tentant de discerner sous le bras du jeune homme l'expression de son visage. Il aurait tant voulu croiser ses yeux pour savoir s'il voulait la même chose que lui... Son cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine, en rythme avec son propre membre, tapant lui aussi contre la braguette de son pantalon.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais ses yeux trouvèrent le chemin de l'entrejambe de Kurosaki et il ne put que constater à nouveau la bosse inhabituelle étirant le tissu. C'était un supplice...

_Mnn...

Et plus ses doigts s'aventuraient sur son pied, plus le rouquin ne pouvait retenir ses murmures, ces murmures qui commençaient à étourdir la tête de Grimmjow et mettre en émoi ses sens.

Rapidement, il attrapa la bande collante, espérant alors mettre fin à ce concert de souffles érotiques qui le rendaient fou. Mais en appliquant la bande avec précaution sur son pied, une main hésitante trouva son chemin jusqu'à son épaule musclée..

Surpris, Jaggerjack cessa ses gestes et s'immobilisa en observant cette main qui pétrissait maintenant son biceps. Son cœur s'était pratiquement arrêté alors que maintenant les doigts d'Ichigo touchaient la peau dénudée de son avant-bras.

Bon sang, pensa-t-il en tentant de garder la tête froide – ce qui était quasiment impossible pour lui.

Cette main était une invitation sans détour, un feu vert qui lui était donné pour aller plus loin. Et la panthère n'attendit pas qu'il repasse au rouge...

Sans attendre plus longtemps donc, Grimmjow dirigea sa main vers le ventre du jeune homme et prit entre ses doigts le textile qui recouvrait le torse du roux. Lentement, il dénuda sa peau pour offrir à ses yeux le nombril du blessé.

Sa peau était douce, velouté, de couleur miel et elle était chaude, brûlante même. Du plat de sa main, il caressa les contours tout juste tracés de ses abdominaux, sentant les muscles se contracter sur son passage. Jaggerjack ne savait lui-même ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait une chose : il ne pouvait plus contrôler le feu ardent qui venait de s'allumer dans son corps.

_Mmm... Grimmjow..., murmura entre ses dents Kurosaki, en gesticulant son bassin de manière à ce que l'attention du bleuté soit attirée.

Les yeux turquoises, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, dévorèrent alors de leur lumière perverse l'entrejambe offerte. Et il fit ce qu'on attendit de lui; sans demi mesure, il déboutonna et descendit la braguette du jean serré pour sortir du caleçon blanc la colonne de chair dressée, prête à exploser. Sa peau fine et étirée était elle aussi brûlante à cet endroit lorsqu'il l'a prit en main, à sa base.

Il restait attentif aux moindres souffles d'Ichigo qui lui permettaient de savoir si sa direction était la bonne, mais de toute façon, même si l'orangé lui avait demandé de s'arrêter à cette étape, Grimmjow lui, n'aurait pas pu.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de corps aussi désirable entre les mains, à demi nu, offert devant lui. Il voulait en profiter et surtout se remémorer le bien que cela faisait d'oublier le présent dans le plaisir que procurait le sexe. Mais par dessus tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait retirer, Grimmjow adorait les partenaires très expressifs, ceux qui le mettaient dans tous ses états par leur visage rougit et étiré par la concupiscence.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils se courraient après ainsi tous les deux?

D'abord, il y avait eu le bizutage, dont Grimmjow avait pris part et que le roux avait supporté comme un homme. Puis, cette histoire avec Kensei, et le fait qu'il en soit tombé amoureux, puis tout ce qui concernait Isshin, la dispute de Grimmjow et Ichigo, et enfin ce putain de destin qui ne les autorisait jamais à aller plus loin.

Ils avaient bien manqué coucher une fois ensemble mais... Muguruma avait ramené sa sale tête chez lui et avait tout cassé. Mais aujourd'hui, Kurosaki n'était plus amoureux, il n'y avait aucun autre homme dans sa tête, il était prêt et Jaggerjack sentait que c'était la bonne!

Le turquoise ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question en matière de sexe; il faisait ce qui lui plaisait quand ça lui plaisait, portant peu d'égards aux désirs de son partenaire, car il savait instinctivement comment combler un homme. Et cette fois-ci il ne dérogea pas à la règle non plus.

Tenant fermement la base du sexe de Kurosaki entre son pouce et son index, il engloutit la totalité de son membre en une seule fois, provoquant chez le jeune homme un incroyable sursaut.

_Haaaaan!

Mais il savait au fond de lui, que c'était ce que le plus jeune attendait.

_Grimmjow!

Une main tremblante mais pourtant à la poigne tenace, empoigna ses cheveux bleus et imprima un rythme rapide en adéquation avec les mouvements de sa bouche. C'était comme une délivrance pour les deux hommes qui s'étaient cherchés si longtemps pour ne se trouver que maintenant.

_Laisse-moi voir ton visage...

Grimmjow délaissa le membre du jeune homme quelques instants pour l'obliger à montrer son expression. De sa main libre, il empoigna son bras replié sur ses yeux et l'obligea à se dégager.

Une fois à découvert, Ichigo se pinça les lèvres, plissa ses yeux puis détourna son visage rapidement. Mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce que Jaggerjack souhaitait voir : ses joues rosies, et son front contracté par le plaisir.

_Quand j'te vois comme ça, j'ai qu'une envie... Moi aussi, Ichi.

Rapidement, Grimmjow décida de passer à l'attaque. Il se rapprocha du visage du jeune homme et s'agenouilla par terre, de façon à ce que son bassin parvienne jusque devant sa bouche. Il baissa son pantalon et passa une main dans les cheveux oranges :

_Là... Moi aussi...

Kurosaki hésita quelques instants avant de tourner son visage pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un membre masculin à son apogée, tremblant de désir, suintant d'un liquide blanc en son sommet. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour penser cela d'un sexe en érection mais celui de Grimmjow était... appétissant.

_Que ce soit bien clair, j'suis pas ton amant! objecta le jeune homme en prenant dans sa main le sexe érigé.

_J'sais.

_Et je le serai jamais!

_Okay, okay c'est bon j'ai compris! Maintenant suce-moi s'te plait...

Malgré cette demande qui apparut un peu vulgaire aux oreilles d'Ichigo, il s'exécuta et le bleuté laissa échapper un soupir sonore de satisfaction. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne lui faisant presque mal mais il le supporta, car il savait que ce qu'il faisait était particulièrement bon pour Grimmjow.

C'était étrange, et en même temps si libérateur de savoir que cet homme si impitoyable et respecté dans son métier, pouvait n'être réduit qu'à un homme poussant des cris de bête. Et cela rien qu'avec une langue aguerrit.

_Oh oh oh... Ta langue! Ta langue!

Oui, Ichigo le savait bien. Les mouvements de son muscle buccal procuraient toujours ce plaisir extrême aux hommes et Grimmjow n'en fut pas exclut. Kurosaki tenait entre ses lèvres, sous la domination de sa langue, l'un des meilleurs gardes du corps du pays, un homme redoutable, effrayant même ses confrères.

Et il n'en retirait qu'un plaisir tout aussi extrême.

_Mmmm...

Grimmjow se pencha de manière à reprendre entre sa main le membre du roux. Il n'était plus très loin de l'apogée de son plaisir et il voulait que Ichigo partage avec lui la jouissance ultime.

Certes, Ichigo ne voulait pas devenir l'amant de cet homme, parce qu'il savait comment il fonctionnait. Grimmjow avait simplement envie de lui parce qu'il était une victime parfaite, et un jeune homme quelque peu caractériel amoureux d'un autre. Grimmjow semblait ne courir qu'après les challenge, or Kurosaki était un challenge parfait pour lui.

Mais une fois l'homme acquis il n'en voudrait certainement plus. La proie aurait été consommée et le fauve partirait en quête de proie plus excitante à attraper.

Mais en même temps, à quoi cela ressemblerait-il d'être son amant? Pouvoir être proche de lui serait assez confortable... Tout d'abord, il pourrait certainement revoir très vite sa mère, apprendre des choses sur son père et peut-être même sur Kensei. Ensuite, il pourrait faire payer ces deux imbéciles de Renji et Shuuhei pour toutes les misères qu'ils leur avaient faites. Il serait à l'abri, là dans cet appartement, même si son grand principe dans la vie était de ne pas dépendre financièrement d'un quelconque homme ou amant.

_Ah! Han!

_Mmm...

Peu lui importait, de toute façon, pensa-t-il la tête embuée et le corps tendu par le plaisir étourdissant qu'il venait de vivre. S'il le laissait rester ici, peu importait...

* * *

Lorsque Grimmjow transporta le jeune homme jusque dans son lit, il dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il le glissa sous la couverture puis observa son visage si tranquille paisiblement endormi. Mais le visage de Grimmjow lui, paraissait étrangement crispé.

_Désolé, Ichi. Les gens se sont trop foutus d'ta gueule pour qu'ça r'commence. J'suis sûr qu'tu m'en voudras à mort mais...

Le bleuté serra fortement ses poings, à s'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui cacher tout ça, mais il avait pris sa décision.

_Ton père est revenu et j'crois qu'il faut que j'lui parle du fait qu'tu veux r'voir ta mère. Il faut... il faut qu'tu la rencontres j'en suis persuadé mais en même temps... Tu risquerais d'apprendre des trucs pas jojos... Sur ton père, sur Kensei, sur moi. Et tu partirais.

Il soupira, son murmure s'étouffant dans sa gorge alors qu'il repensait à ce passé qu'il avait pourtant souhaité révolu, et plus que révolu. Il revenait le hanter par la faute de ce type... Jamais il n'aurait pensé revivre tout ça avec le fils d'Isshin. Jamais.

_On est tous des beaux salauds, crois-moi. Tous autant qu'on est. Et y vaut mieux qu'tu l'découvres jamais...

Lentement, après avoir pesé le poids de ses mots qu'il voulait depuis longtemps faire sortir de son cœur, il se pencha au-dessus du visage angélique du jeune homme. Puis, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux oranges en pétard.

Il se redressa ensuite, laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps inerte, plongé dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, ignorant de toutes ces vérités qu'on lui cachait.

Et il valait mieux conserver l'ignorance et la naïveté d'Ichigo. C'était le mieux à faire. Aujourd'hui, le roux n'avait plus aucun contact avec son père et Kensei était parti. Autrement dit, Grimmjow ne risquait plus rien. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Kurosaki retrouve sa mère lui-même...

Le bleuté referma la porte de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme dormir pour le restant de la nuit. Il prit la direction de sa propre chambre et se coucha lui aussi dans son lit mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il y avait bien réfléchit, avait pesé le pour et le contre de cette rencontre et il en était parvenu à la conclusion suivante : si Ichigo rencontrait Masaki pour de bon, ils risquaient de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux du roux.

Isshin l'avait déjà perdu en tant que père, Kensei était loin et lui avait brisé le cœur, Grimmjow était le seul qui puisse encore prétendre avoir une fierté et une respectabilité. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre maintenant, pas à cause de cette femme! Et pourtant, il savait que c'était important pour lui, que Ichigo devait la rencontrer.

Mais il y avait encore un pion sur l'échiquier auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Et pourtant, ce pion était redoutable et risquait de faire « échec et mat » à tout moment, effondrant tous ses plans depuis plusieurs années.

Et ce pion n'était autre que Kuchiki Byauya, le nouvel employeur d'Ichigo. Grimmjow avait cru que la manœuvre de Kensei marcherait, que le roux l'écouterait et n'irait pas travailler pour lui. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et maintenant ce n'était pas une, mais deux épées de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête bleuté, qui n'attendaient qu'un seul mot de Kuchiki ou de Masaki pour entreprendre leur funestes actes.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Rapidement. Très... rapidement.

* * *

Ichigo poussa un soupir douloureux alors qu'il laissa tomber une aspirine dans son verre d'eau. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps maintenant et l'appartement était toujours calme, Grimmjow n'était pas encore réveillé.

Assis à côté de la fenêtre de la cuisine, le jeune homme se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le propriétaire des lieux la vieille, en se massant les tempes. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout tous les deux... A moins qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus.

Cette pensée fit monter une terrible angoisse dans son corps et il s'immobilisa, plissant ses yeux pour remettre en place ses souvenirs. Non, impossible, s'ils l'avaient fait hier il aurait eu mal aux fesses, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Pourtant, il se rappelait avoir pris son pied cette nuit avec Grimmjow. Ça avait été bon, même en étant à moitié alcoolisé.

Il se redressa tout à coup sur sa chaise, alors qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir; Grimmjow était maintenant levé et il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de la nuit dernière maintenant.

_Merde..., chuchota-t-il.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une autre porte se fermer et le verrou de la salle de bain s'enclencher. Le bleuté passait sous la douche d'abord, sûrement pour lui aussi se remettre les idées en place.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il avait espéré que ça se déroulerait avec Grimmjow. Ou plutôt il n'y avait jamais pensé! Sa cheville lui faisait beaucoup moins mal grâce aux soins de Jaggerjack mais il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait lâchement dénoncé son point faible à haute voix : ses pieds!

La honte!

_Salut!

Une serviette de bain autour de la taille et une autre sur les épaules, Grimmjow investit la cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés et des yeux bordés de cernes. Il n'avait guère dormi apparemment.

Il s'installa devant la machine à café pour se verser un grand bol de boisson chaude et s'approcha de Kurosaki. Surpris, l'autre ne réagit pas lorsque le turquoise déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser claquant.

_Hé! Je ne suis pas ton amant! tonna-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Oh ouais j'avais oublié, répondit l'autre en reprenant sa tasse pour quitter la pièce. Remarque c'est pas plus mal, t'as une haleine de chien galeux l'matin!

_Connard!

_Héhé!

Il ne semblait pas tant affligé par les évènements de la nuit passé, pensa avec regret Ichigo. Alors pourquoi avait-il une mine horrible? Quelque chose le tracassait, mais pas ce sujet précis vraisemblablement. Mais à quoi bon tenter de le percer à jour? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que Grimmjow avait en tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce matin?

Le rouquin s'assit sur le lit du garde du corps, l'observant enfiler un pantalon et une chemise rapidement, sans qu'il ne le regarde.

_Des courses à faire. J'dois aussi voir Yamamoto. Y doit m'payer mes contrats terminés du mois dernier.

_Oh...

_Et toi?

_Moi?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, décontenancé par la question. Mais il avait l'impression que Jaggerjack la posait plus pour faire la conversation que par intérêt réel pour sa personne.

_Je dois passer à la sécurité sociale. Maintenant que j'ai mon contrat avec Kuchiki je vais pouvoir régulariser pleins de choses. Comme mon découvert, ou le fait que je squatte chez toi.

Grimmjow s'immobilisa alors qu'il était en train de remettre le col de sa chemise en place, devant la grande glace de la chambre. Lentement, il se tourna vers le jeune homme, le regard perçant :

_Donc t'veux partir d'chez moi?

_C'est tout naturel, non? Tu ne fais que m'héberger le temps que je trouve mon vrai chez moi!

Jaggerjack émit un grognement de contrariété, ce que Kurosaki ne comprit pas. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air d'accord pour qu'il parte. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi...

_T'sais, reprit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, t'peux rester ici. T'pourras arranger la chambre comme t'voudras, installer tes affaires. La déco peut êt' refaite tout ça, tout ça. Si t'payes une part de loyer et ta bouffe ça ira.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent gravement. Il était bien en train de le retenir là, non? Ou alors il se faisait des idées. Mais quand même...

_Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ton amant! s'exclama-t-il, colérique en se relevant pour s'éloigner de lui.

_Et comment va ta cheville?

_Ne change pas de sujet! s'écria-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. Je vais aller voir le médecin aujourd'hui alors arrête avec ça et dis-moi à quoi ça rime!

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un soupir :

_Un colocataire m'ferait pas d'mal. On s'entend bien, tu m'fais pas trop chier, j'ai une chamb' de libre, t'as d'quoi payer. Ça m'semble naturel nan?

_...

_Et puis, c'était quand même bon hier, avoue-le. T'as pris ton pied?

_La ferme!

Ichigo sortit de la pièce et s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussures. Mais Jaggerjack continuait de l'assaillir :

_Quoi, c'est pas vrai p'tet'? T'as pris ton pied j'le sais! Dis-le!

_Voilà pourquoi! l'arrêta le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour s'enfuir. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas vivre avec toi! Tu es... chiant, tu es un chieur, tu as tout le temps quelque chose à me dire pour me faire chier, tu ne penses qu'au sexe, au sexe et encore au sexe! Salut!

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et attendit l'ascenseur qui mit quelques secondes à atteindre son étage. Il craint que Grimmjow ne le rattrape mais il n'en fut rien. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et se laissa conduire jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, soupirant en fermant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier le fait qu'il avait évidemment pris du plaisir cette nuit. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus dut à l'alcool qu'à autre chose...

...

Après trois long quart d'heures d'attente chez le médecin, Ichigo put enfin consulter Unohana-sensei, qui à sa plus grande surprise lui apprit que sa cheville n'avait rien.

_Mais pourtant j'ai eu extrêmement mal! J'ai toujours mal...

_Oui, je sais. C'est douloureux mais en général bénin.

Enfin, il était plutôt heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait rien du tout. Et aussi que visiblement Grimmjow avait pris grand soin de lui, la pommade qu'il lui avait appliqué s'étant avéré tout à fait recommandée pour calmer la douleur. Il se promit de le remercier à son retour et de lui demander d'où il tenait ces talents d'infirmier.

Cette nouvelle était la bienvenue pour Ichigo et regonflé d'un entrain joyeux pour la journée, il décida de rentrer à pied, même si sa cheville le picotait encore un peu. Maintenant qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas grave il pouvait reprendre un peu de marche, et puis le cabinet n'était pas si loin de l'appartement de Jaggerjack.

Le proposition de Grimmjow lui revint alors en tête... Habiter avec lui? Il était vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup son appartement, son emplacement était super, en plein cœur du centre ville il pouvait aller où il voulait à pied presque. Sans compter qu'une collocation lui promettait moins de charges, plus d'argent pour faire des économies donc, et aussi une compagnie lorsqu'il se sentirait trop seul.

Oui mais voilà, il était certain aussi que le bleuté ne lui avait proposé que cela dans l'optique de pouvoir s'amuser avec lui tous les jours, et ça Kurosaki n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Décidant de remettre à plus tard cette décision pour le moins importante, il empoigna un journal gratuit pour se changer les idées. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas fameuses comme d'habitude dans le monde, mais il ouvrit directement à la page « cinéma ».

Il stoppa alors devant un passage piéton, son journal ouvert devant son visage, s'appliquant à lire les résumés des films qui passaient au cinéma du quartier. Par moment, le jeune homme jetait quelques coups d'œil à l'indicateur piéton, toujours au rouge, machinalement. Puis, lors d'un énième coup d'œil, quelque chose attira son regard, de l'autre côté du trottoir, dans ce restaurant.

Quelque chose de troublant qui avait fait accélérer le rythme de son coeur. Là, sur la terrasse de ce restaurant, venait de s'asseoir Grimmjow, mais il n'était pas seul.

Le signal des piétons passa au vert mais Ichigo ne le remarqua pas du tout, bien trop occupé à observer son colocataire prendre place sur cette chaise. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ce que Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'asseye sur une terrasse de restaurant à cette heure-ci de la journée, non rien de spécial, c'était juste que... il n'était pas seul.

Et la personne qui l'accompagnait était loin de faire plaisir à Ichigo.

_Excusez-moi? Vous allez avancer, oui?

Soudain réveillé de ses songes par une jeune femme qui lui tapota l'épaule, Ichigo se retourna ébahis pour voir qu'il bloquait un peu le passage pour traverser.

_Oh, désolé, désolé! s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de se jeter sur le passage piéton et de le traverser aussi vite que possible.

« Merde, merde, merde! Ils vont me voir, ils vont me voir, ils vont me voir! »

En quête d'idées pour cacher son visage à la vue des deux hommes, Ichigo brandit tout à coup son journal devant lui. Il passa incognito devant la terrasse et contourna le restaurant avant de s'arrêter sur le trottoir, une autre idée lui traversant l'esprit.

Grimmjow ne lui avait pas parlé de ce rendez-vous! Il se moquait encore de lui ou quoi?

Et... bon sang alors son père était en ville et personne n'en savait rien? Même pas son propre fils?

Ichigo décida alors sur un coup de tête de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Je veux être inspecteur de police, oui ou non? »

_Bonjour, une table, s'il vous plait.

_C'est pour déjeuner?

_Euh non... Juste... juste un café.

_En terrasse monsieur?

_Euh...

Il s'était tout bonnement décidé à prendre en filature Grimmjow et son père et était entré dans ce restaurant sur un coup de tête. Il jeta un oeil aux deux hommes assis face à face sur la terrasse, bien trop absorbé dans leurs conversations pour le remarquer, et tenta de trouver une place d'où il pourrait écouter la conversation et ne pas être vu.

_Non, pas en terrasse, merci. Mais... A côté de la plante, là?

_Oui, suivez-moi.

Le serveur accompagna Ichigo jusqu'à la place qu'il désirait. Elle était parfaite!

De grandes baies vitrées séparaient la terrasse de l'intérieur du restaurant et Kurosaki avait pris soin de choisir une place près de ces fenêtres d'où il serait dissimulé par les grandes plantes de la terrasse. Ainsi, il ne pouvait être vu des deux autres mais entendre leur conversation.

_Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir un peu plus la baie vitrée, s'il vous plait? quémanda-t-il au serveur.

_Oui, bien sûr.

L'homme s'exécuta et ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée qui séparait encore Ichigo de la terrasse. Il était à l'intérieur du restaurant mais entendait tout ce qui se disait à la table non loin, sur la terrasse.

_Vous prendrez, monsieur...?

_Euh... un café noir, bien noir. Le plus fort que vous ayez.

_Bien monsieur.

Ichigo attendit que le serveur se soit éloigné pour tendre l'oreille. Une voix familière qui lui retourna les entrailles s'éleva alors. C'était très étrange de l'entendre à nouveau dans ce contexte, ici à Tokyo...

_Bien, je suis content de savoir qu'il va bien. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée qu'il vienne vivre avec toi.

_J'te l'fais pas dire!

_Depuis que Kensei est revenu fourrer son gros nez là-dedans, je ne suis plus tranquille.

_Qui sait c'que Muguruma aurait pu lui dire..., répondit Grimmjow. Enfin il en aura fallu du temps mais Kensei a déguerpi. Et je pense que c'est mieux que j'garde un œil sur Ichigo.

_Mph, acquiesça Isshin. C'est plus prudent. On ne peut plus se fier à Muguruma dorénavant, surtout après le coup de poignard qu'il m'a planté dans le dos.

_Je sais.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes et Ichigo se rendit alors compte qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Non plutôt il fulminait de rage!

Comment ces... ces deux types pouvaient manigancer tout ça dans son dos? Et parler si mal de Kensei en plus? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_Votre café monsieur.

_M... m... merci!

Le serveur haussa les sourcils devant l'air pâlichon de son client mais se contenta de déposer la petite tasse devant lui et de repartir. La conversation reprit :

_Alors, t'vas vraiment accepté? demanda Grimmjow.

_Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire en ce moment.

_Ouais. Et puis pour rien t'cacher j'pense que ça f'ra du bien à Ichi. J'veux dire tu pourrais r'monter dans son estime, c'est un bon boulot.

_Je sais. Mais je me demande si je serai à la hauteur.

_Tu plaisantes? T'es l'meilleur! C'poste est fait pour toi!

_Ça va faire cinq années que je n'ai pas travaillé, Grimm. Et puis, même si Kensei est un connard parfait, il faut avouer que c'est lui le meilleur garde du corps actuel. Reprendre son ancien poste ne sera pas de tout repos.

Ichigo manqua s'étrangler avec son café et toussota faiblement pour reprendre son souffle.

Quoi? Il avait bien entendu?

Isshin... son... son père allait reprendre le poste auprès de l'Impératrice délaissé par Muguruma? Pourquoi? Il y avait indéniablement quelque chose de malsain derrière toutes ces vils manigances et Ichigo voulait à tout prix savoir de quoi il retournait.

_Pour en rev'nir à Ichi, même si Kensei s'est barré y'a encore un sacré ménage à faire, t'sais.

_C'est bien pour cela que je compte reprendre du service. Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut absolument éviter Grimmjow et je compte sur toi...

_Quoi donc?

_Il ne faut PAS, tu m'entends hein? Faut pas que Ichi rencontre Masaki. JAMAIS!

_Mais...

_Ne dis pas « mais » Grimmjow! Jusqu'à présent tu as toujours été un bon bras droit. Ne désobéis pas aujourd'hui, ne commence pas.

Kurosai sentait son coeur s'emballer sous le flot de rage incontrôlable qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi son père disait-il cela? Pourquoi était-il un tel... connard?

_Attends, Isshin, t'peux pas m'demander ça! Nan! T'peux pas faire ça à Ichi... C'est sa mère, et maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est là c'est foutu J'peux pas t'suivre là-dedans! Ichi est un gars intelligent et... parfois un peu con et tête brûlé c'est vrai, mais respecte l'fait qu'il a vraiment souffert d'ça. Même si j'suis d'accord, on risque gros sur cette rencontre, mais... j'crois qu'il faut lui laisser une chance. T'peux pas lui enlever sa mère...

_Je l'ai déjà fait pendant 23 ans, je peux bien continuer.

Les larmes commencèrent à brûler les yeux d'Ichigo. Ça ne pouvait pas être son père, cet homme qui parlait avec Grimmjow ne pouvait pas être son père Isshin Kurosaki! C'était impossible! Il semblait tant... Il avait l'air d'être un...

_Tu t'entends parler là, Isshin? C'est dégueulasse c'que tu dis! Ichi a aussi l'droit d'savoir...

_Peut-être bien qu'il a le droit de savoir, mais tu crois qu'elle va se gêner elle pour lui raconter toutes ces histoires? Tu as envie que Ichigo te déteste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?

Le ton d'Isshin était monté d'un cran tout à coup et l'orangé l'entendit clairement. La voix de son père était également quelque peu mal assurée.

_Il ne me détestera pas!

_Et pourquoi pas?

_Parce qu'il est plus intelligent et rationnel que tu l'crois, bon sang d'merde! Même s'il apprend qu'j'ai été un tel... une telle ordure avant j'm'en fous! Il a l'droit d'savoir!

_Depuis quand tu fais passer les autres avant toi Grimmjow? Tu n'es pas le genre à dire ça, toi. Tu n'as... attends un peu! Tu n'as pas touché à mon fils j'espère?

_Qu'est-ce que t'entends là? Que j'suis un obsédé pervers?

Ichigo sursauta alors que l'un des deux protagoniste venait de taper du poing fortement sur la table. Et à coup sûr, c'était son père.

_Si tu touches un seul cheveux d'Ichigo je te tue, Grimm! Tu m'entends?

_Et tu t'es p'tet' jamais dit qu'y avait pas qu'moi qui pouvais êt' gay sur cette putain de terre, hein? Et si Ichi il est gay aussi? Et si on tombe amoureux, tu f'ras quoi? Me buter? Et lui aussi?

_J'ai toujours été très respectueux envers toi et tes choix mais là tu vas trop loin!

_Et qu'est-ce que ça t'fais d'savoir avec qui ton fils baise hein? Tu t'intéresses même pas à lui depuis qu'il est né, connard!

_Paf!_

Ichigo plaqua une main devant sa bouche alors que le bruit caractéristique d'une claque s'abattant sur une joue le fit sursauter. Il resta parfaitement immobile attendant la suite de la conversation mais elle ne vint pas. A la place, il entendit les pieds d'une chaise grincer au sol et quelques pièces tomber sur la table.

_Tu l'auras cherché Grimm. Je t'ai laissé la protection de mon fils pour une raison. Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

_...

_Je m'occuperai dorénavant du cas Aizen, je te décharge de cette tâche. Mais tu sais maintenant ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Le rouquin était certain que la totalité des clients du restaurant pouvaient entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Derrière le bar, quelques serveurs, alertés par la violence de la dispute, échangeaient des messes basses mais ne firent rien pour intervenir. Et le léger rire de Jaggerjack, suivit de sa réponse, mirent un terme à la conversation des deux hommes :

_Va t'faire mettre.

_Mauvaise réponse, Jaggerjack.

Et sur ces mots, les pas lourds d'Isshin traversèrent la terrasse pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir dans la mémoire de Kurosaki.

Il soupira, son corps encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens! Pourquoi Grimmjow lui avait-il caché de telles choses, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le sens? Et pourtant, le turquoise avait bien cherché à le défendre... Pourquoi?

_Bordel...

Lorsque Ichigo se décida enfin à quitter sa place pour jeter un œil sur la terrasse, Grimmjow était toujours assis à sa place. Le dos voûté et son visage caché au creux de ses mains, il semblait éreinté et en même temps accablé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Hésitant un instant à révéler sa présence, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès ici et maintenant, tant que tout était encore frais dans leurs esprits. Il s'assura auparavant que son père n'était plus visible dans les parages et avança en direction du bleuté qui lui tournait le dos, et déposa une main sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce que...? demanda-t-il, ses yeux exorbités de le voir présent ici.

_J'ai tout entendu, Grimmjow, annonça d'une voix solennelle le fils Kurosaki. Il va falloir m'expliquer.


	21. La proposition d'Urahara

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**_

**Chapitre 19 : La proposition d'Urahara**

_**Note : **_Retour de cette fiction après tant de temps d'absence ! Après Hysteria je me remets comme convenu également à cette histoire laissée de côté pendant bien trop longtemps. Les raisons ? Une intrigue qui m'échappait, mal construite, et un blocage dans la suite de la relation Ichi/Grimm. Mais problèmes résolus ça repart! ^^

**Je vous remercie d'avoir été si patient(e)s et de continuer à suivre et reviewer cette fic. Merci! :)**

**Résumé :**

_Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'échouer au concours national d'inspecteur de police. Ses études terminées il n'a plus de logement étudiant et ne compte pas rentrer chez lui les relations avec son père, un éminent garde du corps à la retraite, étant plus que tendues.  
Afin de tenter un dernier rapprochement avec son paternel Ichigo se présente chez Yamamoto, la prestigieuse agence de protection rapprochée, espérant ainsi faire carrière dans la même profession que son père et obtenir enfin son respect. Mais dès son arrivée, il découvre un monde bien cruel les autres gardes du corps portent sur lui un jugement faussé, le bizutant et lui faisant regretter son nom de famille si imposant.  
Au fil de ses rencontres avec les membres du Top 5 des meilleurs employés de l'agence, Ichigo croise le chemin de personnalités et notamment le garde du corps de l'Impératrice du Japon: Muguruma Kensei qui accepte de l'héberger, ayant bien connu son père. Ichigo croit alors en être amoureux, mais l'homme n'est visiblement pas tout blanc et lui cache un certain nombre de choses qu'il définit lui-même de « regrettables ». Très vite déçu par celui qu'il pensait pourtant sincère, Ichigo finit par découvrir que sa mère est toujours vivante et décide de faire confiance à un tout autre garde du corps : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
L'un de ses bourreaux du début devient alors son logeur et l'un de ses alliés. De fil en anguille, ils se rapprochent, bien malgré eux, et se décident à s'unir contre ce qu'il reste des secrets d'Isshin. Lorsque leur relation passe le cap de la simple union professionnelle et devient plus intime, et que Muguruma le découvre ce dernier quitte le pays._

_N'ayant plus le choix pour faire évoluer sa carrière, et déçu du départ de celui qu'il aime comme un père, Kurosaki accepte la proposition de Kuchiki Byakuya a qui il a sauvé la vie lors de son apprentissage aux côtés de Kyouraku Shunsui. Il sera dorénavant son garde du corps.  
Viré de l'agence Yamamoto, débutant sur un poste qui va lui offrir bien plus d'opportunités que la vie ne lui aura jamais proposé, Ichigo quitte à son tour le foyer de Grimmjow après avoir découvert que ce dernier lui cachait un autre terrible secret…_

_Grimmjow saura-t-il se faire pardonner ? Et si Kurosaki finissait par apprendre la vérité sur le passé de son père et la raison pour laquelle il avait fait de sa mère une femme morte ? Et si sa carrière auprès de Kuchiki lui ouvrait enfin de bien plus grandes portes encore ?_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19. La proposition d'Urahara.**  
_

__J'ai tout entendu, Grimmjow, annonça d'une voix solennelle le fils Kurosaki. Il va falloir m'expliquer._

Bien que figé par la présence totalement inattendue d'Ichigo devant lui, et malgré les milles et une questions qui se faufilaient dans sa tête en découvrant sa présence, Grimmjow parvint à se relever. Plaquant ses mains sur la table de la terrasse du café, il y prit appui pour quitter sa chaise, un moment déséquilibré par ce qui semblait être une profonde et tenace nervosité. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il fallait qu'il sache s'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Isshin.

_Tu... t'as...

_Quoi ? Entendu ? Le coupa Kurosaki en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Oui, tout. Alors ne joue plus les innocents avec moi !

_J'voulais pas qu'tu l'découvres comme ça, pas d'cette manière, tu l'sais, s'empressa de se défendre le turquoise qui semblait couler sous ses excuses toutes faites.

_Si je ne l'avais pas découvert, tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit. Pourquoi je te ferai confiance maintenant, Grimmjow ? Lui répondit-il, très surpris par son propre calme face à cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aussi cachotier.

Jaggerjack secoua la tête en signe de négation, il chercha quelques instants ses mots, ses yeux furetant autour de lui en quête d'une bouée de sauvetage quelconque.

_Allons discuter ailleurs, OK ? Lui proposa-t-il en tendant une main vers lui.

Mais le jeune homme évita son geste. Il se détourna habilement et refusa qu'il le touche, montrant ses paumes de main devant lui comme s'il se défendait d'une quelconque attaque.

_Depuis le début j'avais confiance en toi. Tous ceux en qui j'ai cru n'ont fait que se foutre de moi ! J'avais pensé finalement que tu étais mieux que lui, que tu étais mieux que Kensei, que...

_J'suis mieux qu'ce type ! S'écria-t-il, la voix exceptionnellement rauque. Qui est resté ici pour t'soutenir ? Qui était là quand tu t'es fait virer ? Qui était là quand t'as choisi d'bosser pour Kuchiki ? Qui ? Qui ?

Mais l'orangé posa sur lui un regard déçu, secouant à son tour sa tête doucement, sans brusque mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ces faits, cependant ce n'était pas exactement le sujet de leur discussion et il n'avait plus l'intention de lui pardonner :

_Ce n'était pas ça que j'attendais de toi, Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas ça et tu le savais. Tout ce que je demandais c'était... c'était un homme différent de mon père. Un homme qui m'aurait fait confiance, quelqu'un qui m'aurait félicité, quelqu'un qui aurait cru en moi. Tu as passé ton temps à me mentir...

_Non, écoute..., tenta-t-il de bafouiller en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible. Écoute-moi, j'peux t'expliquer, tout, tout...

_Tu sais quoi ? Finit par dire le jeune homme en reculant d'un pas. En fait j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter. Non... j'ai... j'ai plutôt envie de... N'essaye plus jamais, plus jamais tu entends, de me revoir, ou même d'entrer en contact avec moi !

Grimmjow ne savait vraiment que dire à cela. Il pouvait lire dans le fond des opales du jeune homme, que cet ordre lui arrachait le cœur. Il pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux mais aussi la douloureuse trahison qu'il avait commise. Il l'avait su; que le jour ou Kurosaki Ichigo apprendrait qu'il était en contact avec son père, et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés selon le bon vouloir du paternel, que le rouquin serait furieux. Et sûrement qu'il lui tournerait les talons et le ferait payer pour l'avoir manipulé.

Il l'avait su. Pourtant, il avait joué ce jeu dangereux dans le seul but de se protéger, par pur égoïsme. Il ne voulait pas, oh non il se le refusait, d'avoir à avouer au fils d'Isshin ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait pensé qu'il oublierait vite d'avoir manipulé un jeune homme fraichement débarqué dans le métier, après tout il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se soucier d'autrui et ce qu'on pensait de lui. Mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo le voit ainsi. Et il ignorait pourquoi.

Le roux allait tourner les talons, lorsque la voix de Jaggerjack le stoppa :

_Et ta mère alors ? Oublie pas que j'peux organiser cette rencontre, j'te l'ai promis !

Ichigo échappa un ricanement ironique :

_Comme si j'allais tomber dans le piège Grimmjow ! Tu m'as menti encore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'dégoutes ! Cracha-t-il en plissant ses yeux, colérique de voir sa dernière tentative de le retenir être si cruelle. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux contacter ma mère tout seul !

Évidemment. Mais c'était le dernier argument valide sur lequel Jaggerjack pouvait encore jouer. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais il comprit bien vite que ses espoirs étaient futiles alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait de lui dans une rapide course, traversant la rue bondée dans de grandes foulées et disparut au coin d'un bâtiment.

Il pensait vraiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Kurosaki Ichigo... Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il en était tant accablé.

* * *

_**- Quelques jours plus tard -**_

Ichigo avait investi le petit studio qui lui servait de résidence permanente, dans l'hôtel particulier des Kuchiki. Il donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée, et pouvait jouir d'un studio rudimentaire, mais entièrement refait à neuf. Il avait emménagé directement après sa dispute avec Grimmjow, et son employeur s'était félicité de ses débuts si enthousiastes. En réalité, Ichigo cherchait à fuir l'homme aux cheveux bleus, n'étant plus jamais retourné chez lui ni à l'agence. Il voulait faire abstraction de toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient déçu afin de se concentrer sur son travail. Protéger Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas été son objectif premier, mais il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il était fait pour travailler seul plutôt qu'au sein d'une agence, en groupe.

Il vivait ainsi sur son lieu de travail et tout proche de son employeur, pour ne pas dire _chez lui, _mais en même temps il se sentait tout à fait indépendant. Et c'était une nouvelle facette de ce travail qu'il découvrait.

Chaque coup de sonnette à l'entrée de la demeure était comme une routine devenue ennuyeuse : il allait voir qui était derrière la porte, et le cas échéant refusait d'ouvrir, selon les désirs de Byakuya. Il se sentait d'ailleurs plus portier que garde du corps, mais au bout de quelques jours ce sentiment changea. Kuchiki l'avait en effet gravement convoqué dans son bureau au premier étage et avait demandé au jeune homme d'être en pleine possession de son cerveau. Ichigo ne doutait pas que cela allait certainement faire partie de son travail, une nouvelle étape peut-être bien.

Lorsqu'il fut sommé d'entrer dans le bureau solennel de l'homme solitaire, il fut cependant troublé par la présence d'un autre individu avec lui.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, entrez.

Byakuya l'invita d'un geste précis à le rejoindre et Ichigo jeta un regard concerné à l'homme qui accompagnait son patron. Les deux individus tranchaient littéralement l'un avec l'autre : alors que Kuchiki se complaisait dans son attitude froide et grave, l'homme blond qui lui faisait face avait un visage jovial, souriant et ses yeux pétillants de malice malgré les quelques rides en leurs coins se posèrent sur le jeune garde du corps avec une attention peu commune.

Mais il n'attendit pas que son patron les présente. Il prit les devants :

_Urahara-san ! Salua-t-il en lui tendant une main dans un geste poli. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

_En effet, sourit le blond en serrant sa main, je me souviens de vous.

Le rouquin étouffa un rire à moitié :

_Je m'en souviens également. Enfin... surtout de votre employée, Yoruichi-san.

Kisuke forma un "oh" sur ses lèvres et se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné. Il se remémora rapidement dans sa tête sa rencontre furtive avec le tout jeune rouquin lors de cette réception quelques jours plus tôt. Il étira un sourire enfantin puis déclara de sa voix haute perchée :

_Ah ! Yoruichi-san est une dure à cuire ! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est extrêmement fermée dans ses opinions. J'ai bien tenté de la faire changer d'avis, et concernant plus d'une chose mais... les femmes !

Ichigo inspira profondément, préférant ne pas se lancer sur un terrain qu'il savait glissant. Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son patron :

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler, Kuchiki-sama ?

Byakuya tourna un instant ses yeux en direction d'Urahara puis pivota sur ses talons, avançant dans des pas lents et solennels en direction de son bureau :

_Lors de notre dernière entrevue, Urahara-san et moi avons discuté de nos affaires. En privé. Cependant, j'estime qu'en tant que garde du corps, vous devez être au fait de mes affaires, Kurosaki Ichigo. Comment pourriez-vous me protéger si vous n'êtes pas au fait de mes affaires personnelles et professionnelles ?

_Eh bien, je...

_Voici donc ce que Urahara Kisuke et moi-même avons convenu... Vous savez que Urahara-san possède une agence de garde du corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo fronça un instant les sourcils se demandant où il voulait en venir.

_Oui, je le sais, répondit-il docilement en jetant un coup d'œil en biais au blond toujours souriant.

_Je souhaite investir dans son entreprise.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien de mal à investir dans une entreprise, surtout de la manière dont il l'avait fait. Kuchiki était un homme d'affaires, il aimait investir à droite et à gauche et obtenir des bénéfices, mais Kurosaki ne voyait pas en quoi cela aurait pu le concerner de près ou de loin, voire même pourquoi il en avait fait un secret lors de sa première rencontre avec Urahara.

_Lorsque je vous ai engagé, Kurosaki Ichigo, reprit le noble, vous m'avez dit vouloir un beau jour créer votre propre agence de garde du corps, n'est-ce pas ?

_Eh bien... oui, c'est une idée qui semble aller dans la continuité de mon activité, répondit-il sur la défensive, comme s'il comprenait où il voulait en venir.

_Et je vous avais dit que je vous y aiderai si jamais vous parvenez à résoudre l'enquête que même la police de ce pays n'est parvenue à résoudre.

_Exact.

Byakuya hocha la tête comme pour se conforter lui-même dans la suite de ce dialogue. Ichigo fronça de plus belle ses sourcils orange, alors que la conversation prenait un tournant qui semblait lui échapper. Urahara Kisuke se contentait d'écouter, le visage concentré et ses yeux bleus braqués sur le jeune homme.

_Bien. Je vois donc que vos objectifs n'ont pas changé. Urahara Kisuke a quelque chose à vous proposer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Moi ? Mais je...

Le rouquin allait répliquer lorsque le long doigt fin d'Urahara s'éleva devant son visage, coupant instantanément son flot de paroles en préparation. Il recula sa tête, surpris par le geste impoli de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Kurosaki-san, commença-t-il en posant sur lui ses yeux bleus graves, je pourrais comprendre que vous refusiez. Vous êtes un ancien de chez Yamamoto, et je sais que dans le monde fermé des gardes du corps, l'allégeance vouée à son premier employeur peut-être tenace. Aussi, laissez-moi vous dire ceci : j'ai également été garde du corps pour Yamamoto...

_Vraiment ? Le coupa Kurosaki, surpris à nouveau.

_Mm, confirma-t-il d'un hochement de tête, mais sa ligne de conduite n'était définitivement pas la même que la mienne. Il m'a mis à la porte et j'ai eu la chance de voir Yocuichi-san me suivre. Sa famille était aisée, elle m'a aidé à monter cette entreprise, et maintenant mon agence est assez grande et importante pour rivaliser avec la sienne. Chez moi, nous ne connaissons pas ce classement par revenu, chez moi tout n'est question que d'habilité mais également d'affinités. Mes gardes du corps rencontrent les clients selon leurs spécialisations et le client fait ensuite son choix. Tout le monde est sur un même pied d'égalité.

Ichigo resta perplexe; ne venait-il pas d'avouer lui-même qu'il y avait tout de même une sorte de cloisonnement dans le fait de parler de « spécialisation »?

_Effectivement, affirma-t-il. Mais ces spécialisations sont choisies par les gardes du corps, suivant le milieu dans lequel ils se sentent le plus à l'aise, au contraire de Yamamoto qui impose ces spécialisations suivant la demande au sein de son agence. Cependant, je prône la diversité; tous mes gardes du corps sont spécialisés mais ont le choix de travailler dans une branche toute autre s'ils le souhaitent. Ce qui n'est pas le cas chez Yamamoto...

Le blond prit le temps de faire quelques pas, replaçant ses pensées en ordre afin d'offrir à Kurosaki le meilleur discours qui soit.

_Mais vous ne pouvez pas empêcher le spécialisation d'un garde du corps, commenta Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire... Ne se plie-t-il pas à la demande des clients ?

_C'est exact, et le client est roi comme dans tout commerce.

_Dans ce cas... comment pouvez-vous appliquer une autre tactique que celle de Yamamoto ? Je veux dire... fidéliser la clientèle est le meilleur moyen de rapporter des bénéfices, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était tout à fait logique aux yeux d'Ichigo. Fidéliser une clientèle passait par une sorte d'excellence dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Ainsi, pour fidéliser sa clientèle un garde du corps ne devait-il pas exceller auprès d'une certaine gamme de personne à protéger ? Protéger une personne politique devait demander un certain tact que l'on obtenait qu'en travaillant pour différents hommes et femmes politiques, donc en acquérant une spécialisation quelconque. Cela était une étape obligatoire selon lui.

_Oui, tout à fait ! S'extasia le blond en remarquant avec une certaine appréciation que le jeune homme avait bien que plus réfléchit au fonctionnement de ce métier. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que le fonctionnement de Yamamoto était mauvais, la preuve : son agence est la toute première du pays en terme de bénéfices !

Ichigo se l'avouait : il avait du mal à suivre Urahara...

_Ce qui est différent chez moi, c'est que je ne cloisonne pas la demande. Prenons un exemple, voulez-vous ? Une star de la chanson souhaite s'offrir les services d'un garde du corps de mon agence parce qu'elle est menacée par je ne sais quel fan devenu fou à lier. Je ne renvois pas cette demande sur le planning d'Hirako Shinji, malgré qu'il soit le spécialiste dans ce domaine. Je ne surcharge personne. Je consulte ses disponibilités et si elles entrent en accord avec le client alors Hirako fera le travail. Cependant, si la demande du client interfère avec les disponibilités d'Hirako je ne demanderai jamais au client d'attendre qu'il soit disponible, je lui affecte tout de suite un autre garde du corps, que le client peut rencontrer au préalable.

Urahara était donc plus laxiste, en conclut Ichigo. Cependant, il avait compris que la rigueur de Yamamoto l'avait aidé à atteindre le sommet, comment cet homme comptait-il battre Yamamoto sur son propre terrain en adoptant une stratégie à l'opposée du vieille homme ?

_Vous voulez dire ... Yamamoto refuse que... Par exemple, si un yakuza désire protection il lui demandera d'attendre que Ikkaku Madarame soit libre ?

_Tout à fait.

_Et s'il n'est pas libre avant six mois ? Demanda-t-il en restant surpris par cette façon de faire.

_Dans ce cas le client attend six mois.

_Mais... c'est... et s'il est menacé directement ?

_Ce n'est pas le soucis de Yamamoto. Son soucis, c'est que la protection du client entre dans les cordes de son employé. Si le client attend six mois alors Yamamoto saura qu'il lui est acquis, et c'est ce genre de client qui restera fidèle aux gardes du corps de son agence. Chez moi ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Je donne à chacun sa chance de découvrir un monde nouveau tous les jours. Je pense d'abord aux clients avant de penser aux bénéfices.

Un tout autre mode de fonctionnement autrement dit... Ce qui tranchait avec l'entreprise de Yamamoto. Après tout, n'avait-il pas découvert que l'homme était impliqué dans une histoire de gros sous ?

_Voilà pourquoi je souhaite orienter mon recrutement. Je cherche à recruter plus de gardes du corps. Je ne veux pas de débutant, je veux des personnes entrainées, quelque soit leur origine, qui soient capables de se fondre dans n'importe quel milieu : show-businness, politique, mafia, ect. Ils peuvent choisir une spécialisation, mais cela n'est pas obligatoire. Hirako-san a choisi le show-business mais en venant chez moi, il a exprimé le désir d'avoir une clientèle différente.

_C'est donc pour cela qu'il a quitté Yamamoto et vous a rejoint ?

_Exactement.

Mais l'orangé ne pouvait pas réprimer cette question : pourquoi lui racontait-on tout cela ?

_Pour une bonne raison, ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit Kisuke. Malgré votre récente arrivée dans cette profession, j'ai pu remarquer que votre entrée a fait beaucoup de bruits. Même sans connaître le moindre garde du corps, votre nom seul parvient à convaincre les plus réticents. Je tends à utiliser cela à mon avantage.

_Vous voulez dire... à m'utiliser ?

_Non, seulement votre nom. Votre père n'a-t-il pas repris l'ancien poste de Muguruma Kensei auprès de la protection de l'Impératrice ?

Ichigo poussa un soupir prononcé. Alors tout le monde l'avait su même avant lui ? Ou alors les rumeurs allaient bon train dans cette profession. Mais il se devait d'admettre une chose : Urahara-san était bien plus honnête avec lui que personne ne l'avait encore jamais été. Il lui disait clairement que c'était son nom qui l'attirait, plus que ses capacités, qu'il souhaitait l'engager en pleine connaissance de cause et surtout pas sur un coup de tête.

Ichigo comprenait cela et d'ailleurs, il se mit à éprouver un certain respect envers l'homme aux geitas face à lui. Il n'était pas comme les autres; il ne puait pas l'argent comme _eux_, il n'était pas prêt à bizuter un nouveau parce qu'il avait été embauché à cause de son paternel fameux, non !

Il se vantait même de pratiquer des tarifs moins élevés que Yamamoto, que ses employés étaient moins rémunérés mais qu'ils jouissaient d'une plus grande liberté de choix dans leur profession. Il fallait bien attirer le client avec des tarifs attractifs, et le garde du corps employé ailleurs en lui promettant une évolution de carrière ! Urahara-san avait pensé à tout. Et mieux que cela, il ne cachait pas ses ambitions, ni ce qu'il attendait de lui ! Et c'était... affreusement réconfortant.

_Oui, j'en ai eu vent, répondit-il enfin à la question en suspend.

_Je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demanderai pas de démarcher votre père, tout le monde sait que Kurosaki Isshin a toujours contacté ses clients et employeurs lui-même, jamais le contraire. Cependant, son retour dans le métier vous place en ligne de mire.

_Parce qu'on parlera de moi comme le fils du garde du corps de l'Impératrice?

_Quel impact remarquable sur la clientèle ! S'extasia Kisuke en se frottant les mains.

_Tch... Au moins vous ne me cachez rien...

Oui, cette homme avait comme qualité non négligeable d'être foncièrement honnête. Peut-être même trop ?

_Pourquoi vous cacherai-je la moindre chose, Kurosaki-san ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué par sa remarque. Vous travaillez pour Kuchiki-sama et... c'est une position qui vous apporte déjà le respect de vos pairs. Non, soyons seulement honnêtes voulez-vous ?

_Bien, dans ce cas... qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

_Je cherche un recruteur, Kurosaki-san. Mon agence prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur je croule sous les tâches administratives et la comptabilité que Yoruichi-san a prise à sa charge. Je n'ai donc plus le temps de rencontrer de potentiels employés, et de les démarcher.

Ichigo fronça gravement les sourcils et tourna ses yeux en direction de Kuchiki qui était resté silencieux depuis trop longtemps. Son nouveau patron avait pris place dans son siège en cuir derrière son bureau d'acajou et avait croisé ses belles mains devant lui. Les yeux ambrés du jeune homme croisèrent le marine des opales de Byakuya et l'homme hocha la tête très faiblement, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

_Kuchiki-sama, êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ? Je travaille pour vous et je ne veux pas que...

_Que cela soit clair, Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit le sombre homme d'affaires, vous travaillez pour moi et vous êtes mon garde du corps exclusif. Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerais de temps à autre être libéré de votre présence, vous êtes ma protection non ma nourrice ! De plus, lorsque je suis ici j'ai d'autres gardes du corps qui surveillent la demeure, je n'ai guère besoin de vous.

_Alors vous me laisseriez travailler avec Urahara-san à mi-temps ?

_Quelque chose comme cela, oui.

_Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il, suspicieux. Vous n'avez rien à y gagner sauf à m'avoir moins souvent à votre service.

_Ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Un investissement, Kurosaki. Des investissements. J'ai tout intérêt à ce que l'affaire d'Urahara Kisuke fonctionne puisque j'ai désormais un capital dans son affaire. De ce fait, je me dois de veiller à ce qu'il continue à faire de son mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo commençait à comprendre. Tout ce que Byakuya voulait c'était assurer son argent. L'argent, était-ce toujours ce qui motivait le monde entier ? Yamamoto, son père, Kuchiki et Ichigo lui-même d'ailleurs. Comment nier que l'argent était un puissant aimant ?

En l'engageant, Kuchiki avait fait d'une pierre deux coups ! Voire même trois !

Il le protégeait, il enquêtait sur l'assassinat de sa femme grâce à ses connaissances de la police et son désir d'avoir voulu être inspecteur de police, et en plus, il permettait à l'entreprise dans laquelle il investissait de faire plus de bénéfices. Autrement dit, tout le monde était gagnant. Kuchiki sur la totalité, Urahara sur son agence, et Kurosaki sur son avenir.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devrait pas accepter tout de suite... Il aurait aimé en parler avec quelqu'un. Oui mais voilà : qui ?

Kensei ne lui parlait plus et Grimmjow... Non ! Surtout pas Grimmjow !

_Bien. Pouvez-vous me laisser un délai pour vous répondre, Urahara-san ? Répondit-il enfin.

_Bien entendu. Pour tout vous avouer, si vous m'aviez dit oui, ou même non tout de suite, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez immature ou bien inconscient, au choix.

_Vous comprenez, Kurosaki Ichigo, que je fais certes un investissement mais que c'est un acompte sur notre arrangement. Je vous donne une partie de votre avenir pour que vous soyez plus motivé à résoudre l'enquête que j'ai placé entre vos mains.

L'orangé l'avait bien compris, et il était bien plus que motivé, Kuchiki n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il salua respectueusement les deux hommes et quitta la pièce, les laissant à leurs discussions d'associés.

Ichigo quitta les appartements de Kuchiki, dévalant dans de petites foulées contrôlées les marches de marbre qui le conduisirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. C'était ironique, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Que le concurrent direct de Yamamoto – celui qui l'avait viré comme un moins que rien, l'insultant de fils digne de son père avec son fameux « tel père tel fils » - lui propose de travailler avec lui. Même qu'il lui proposait de devenir une importante pièce dans son agence, en tant que recruteur, et c'était un moyen aisé de prendre une revanche cinglante sur l'agence de Yamamoto.

Mais qu'avait-il vraiment envie de faire lui ? Que voulait-il ? Que Byakuya soit associé à Urahara était certes un fait qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions mais cependant... Kuchiki comptait-il s'investir à ce point dans son agence ? Il voulait y contribuer de manière financière mais également lui « prêter » son propre garde du corps. Ichigo avait bien compris que sa situation intéressait Urahara au plus haut point; après tout, n'était-il pas le fils d'un garde du corps considéré comme légendaire, et ne connaissait-il pas très bien les personnes les plus influentes de ce métier : Kensei, Grimmjow, Kyouraku, Hirako, Hitsugaya et il en passait ?

Le blond le lui avait avoué de but en blanc, il connaissait ses motivations. Et bien qu'elles le dérangèrent quelque peu, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'admirer le franc parlé de Kisuke.

Le jeune homme avait retenu la leçon lors de son arrivée chez Yamamoto; il avait appris que se faire des contacts chez la clientèle était obligatoire dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de contrats. Et si au final, pour lui, avoir plus de contacts chez les gardes du corps que parmi les clients, devenait son atout ? C'était une chose assez peu envisageable, pensa-t-il. Qui connaissait-il à part Kensei et Grimmjow ? Pas grand monde. En tout cas, pas grand monde en dehors de chez Yamamoto...

Cette pensée le fit alors tilter et il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Et si justement l'objectif numéro un de Urahara-san était de débaucher les employés du _Commandant_ ? Il lui aurait proposé de devenir recruteur pour que ses liens avec les gardes du corps de chez Yamamoto lui permettent de récupérer les meilleurs éléments du vieil homme ? Mais Urahara s'était-il bien renseigné sur sa carrière ? Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne s'entendait avec personne là-bas, qu'il n'avait aucun lien d'amitié avec les gardes du corps qui étaient ses ex-collègues ! Enfin, à part Grimmjow... Et encore... La situation était bien compliquée pour considérer qu'il ait encore un quelconque lien avec Jaggerjack. Alors quoi ? Son nom, ce Kurosaki qui complétait son prénom serait-il le seul argument fiable sur lequel se baser pour débaucher des pointures comme... Kyouraku ? Comme Hitsugaya ? Ou même comme Grimmjow ? C'était insensé de penser de telle manière. Et pourtant, Urahara Kisuke voulait y croire.

Ichigo était-il d'accord avec cette façon de faire ? Il n'en était pas certain. Et puis, il se demandait... Pourrait-il convaincre les meilleurs de rejoindre Urahara ?

Il atteignit la porte de ses appartements, s'arrêtant un instant devant le paillasson en y découvrant deux gros paquets fermés par une épaisse ficelle. Un moment surpris, il se remémora cependant l'une de ses conversations avec Byakuya :

«_ Je me suis lancé dans u__ne enquête après la perte de ma femme. J'ai réuni tout un tas de dossiers, j'ai procédé à des interrogatoires, mais... la police m'a expressément demandé de cesser d'interférer dans leur enquête. J'ai consentit, bien naïvement je le comprends maintenant. J__e voulais leur faire confiance et leur ai laissé le soin de résoudre le meurtre de ma bien-aimée femme. Cependant, rien n'a abouti. Ceci fait partie de votre contrat Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai besoin d'un œil nouveau sur cette affaire. Étudiez tout cela, éclair__ez-moi de votre avis judicieux et vous en serez récompensé comme nous l'avons décidé_ ».

Oui, Ichigo avait bien compris que s'il désirait l'aide de Byakuya dans ses futurs projets il devrait obligatoirement résoudre le meurtre de sa femme, Hisana. Il lui avait déjà fourni les lettres de menaces qu'il avait reçues depuis son meurtre et le jeune homme avait commencé à les étudier, mais sa masse de travail venait d'augmenter. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire au contraire ! Kuchiki l'appâtait avec le poste offert par Urahara ! Cet homme n'était pas un redoutable homme d'affaires pour rien, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son studio afin d'y pousser les cartons à l'intérieur. Mais comment dire non à ces propositions ?

Néanmoins, il verrait tout cela plus tard ! Pour l'instant... Byakuya l'avait libéré de ses tâches pour l'après-midi, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Il empoigna énergiquement son sac de sport déjà préparé pour l'occasion et sortit de l'hôtel particulier, afin de se rendre à la salle de sport la plus proche.

Il avait besoin de faire du sport, pour se défouler tout d'abord, puis ensuite pour garder la forme. Il voulait être dans une forme physique olympique afin de protéger au mieux son employeur. Immobiliser un quelconque agresseur, frapper un homme qui en voudrait à la sécurité de Kuchiki, ou encore avoir à se servir de son arme… Kurosaki savait que cet entrainement était un passage obligé. Les meilleurs n'étaient pas arrivés au sommet en se tournant les pouces; il savait qu'il devrait donner du sien et souffrir pour y parvenir, mais tous ses efforts ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Il déposa son sac dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport, après quelques minutes de métro, et se changea. Il rangea son portable dans la petite poche du sac et remarqua pour la énième fois depuis quelques jours qu'il avait manqué plusieurs appels.

Grimmjow. Toujours lui…

Comme s'il s'acharnait sur lui pour le faire encore plus souffrir. Est-ce que ce type n'avait que ça à faire ? L'appeler vingt fois par jour et lui laisser des messages vocaux et des textos ? Ichigo en avait juste assez. Il ne lui avait jamais répondu, il n'avait jamais écouté ses messages ni lus ses textos, et encore moins parcouru ses dizaines de mails. Il ne voyait pas ce que le turquoise pouvait lui dire pour le réconforter ou pour l'aider. Ce type ne faisait que l'enfoncer, de toute façon….

Merde ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient une fois atteint le stade des préliminaires qu'il devait se conduire comme un amoureux éploré. Bon sang ! Cependant ce jour, Ichigo avait bien plus grave à penser que le harceleur qu'était devenu Jaggerjack. Il avait un projet à présent, et une proposition d'Urahara bien plus qu'alléchante. Aussi, lire un ou deux texto de Grimmjow ne parviendrait pas à entamer son enthousiasme.

_From Grimmjow :_

_J'ai besoin de te parler. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir ! Tu n'es même pas venu récupérer tes affaires chez moi… Je ne te demanderai que dix minutes de ton temps, pas plus. Je te le promets._

_26.04.2010 à 22h54_

Il soupira, faisant défiler les options sur l'écran de son téléphone jusqu'à mettre en surbrillance « Effacer ». Il appuya sur le bouton sans arrière pensée. Puis, il lut un autre texto, prit au hasard à la suite du précédent :

_From Grimmjow :_

_Je sais que j'ai plus ta confiance, mais je sais que tu es un mec raisonnable Kurosaki ! Écoute-moi… Tu pourras m'interrompre quand tu le voudras, mais contacte moi et parlons face à face hein ? Si après tu ne veux plus jamais me voir je comprendrai mais… écoute-moi. Rien qu'une fois. Je serai honnête. A 100%._

_29.04.2010 à 15h09_

Ce type avait un culot monstre ! Pensa-t-il en sentant ses oreilles chauffer. Revenir et le harceler après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Il fallait en avoir dans le pantalon… ou bien être totalement con !

_From Grimmjow :_

_Réponds-moi. Dis-moi juste oui ou non. Je ne sais même pas si tu es encore à Tokyo ! Dis-moi où tu es !_

_29.04.2010 à 21h25_

Son cœur vacilla un court instant. Ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon qu'ils se revoient, il ne ferait que lui mentir encore et encore. Il n'avait plus jamais envie d'entendre un seul mot sortir de sa bouche. Qu'ils soient loin l'un de l'autre était la meilleure sécurité qu'il puisse trouver. Il ne désirait plus entendre parler de lui, croiser son chemin ou lui devoir la moindre petite chose. Pourquoi alors se mit-il à lire tous ses textos ? Tous, sans en oublier un seul ?

_From Grimmjow :_

_Réponds-moi ! J'ai besoin de te voir !_

_29.04.2010 à 2h34_

_From Grimmjow :_

_Je croyais que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je t'ai accueilli chez moi ! Même si tu penses que c'était pour des mauvaises raisons je t'ai quand même accueilli et quand on était ensemble je ne te mentais pas ! Quand on s'embrassait c'était moi, je ne jouais pas, je ne me moquais pas de toi ! Bordel !_

_01.05.2010 à 00h02_

Dans un geste nerveux il fourra son portable dans la poche de son sac, se refusant à en lire plus. Car il venait de sentir en lui que s'il en lisait plus, il se laisserait convaincre. Non, il n'était pas aussi faible et puis il n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Grimmjow ! Même si demain il débarquait avec les meilleures intentions, des mots d'amour plein la bouche et un bouquet de fleurs dans la main.

Il ne tomberait plus amoureux et ne se laisserait plus séduire par le premier imbécile qui passait ! Décréta-t-il en empoignant ses gants de boxe. Il quitta les vestiaires et rejoignit le punching-ball dans la salle de sport. Il enfourna ses mains dans les gants et commença à taper dans le sac dur.

Il débuta ses coups avec une certaine retenue, s'échauffant doucement, insistant sur ses déplacements et ses jambes plutôt que sur ses coups. Puis, lorsqu'il fut plus assuré, il débuta des coups plus prononcés et bien plus forts. Autour de lui, les autres utilisateurs de la salle l'observaient avec une certaine surprise. Il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint-Cyr pour comprendre que ce jeune homme avait beaucoup d'émotions à évacuer.

Il ne pensait qu'au visage de Grimmjow, sadique et moqueur, ses yeux malicieux, et il redoublait d'intensité. Il aurait voulu le frapper comme il frappait ce punching-ball, il lui en voulait bien plus encore qu'il n'en voulait à Kensei pour être parti. Il voulait le voir souffrir, il voulait le voir courir derrière lui et s'essouffler, perdre espoir et devenir aussi démuni qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il avait appris sa trahison.

Il voulait lui faire du mal, jouer avec lui comme il avait joué avec sa personne. Lui montrer qu'il pouvait être sans cœur tout comme son père, qu'il méritait le respect et que les autres le craignent. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait : que Grimmjow efface Isshin de sa mémoire, qu'il ne le voit plus que comme celui qui méritait son respect !

Il voulait marteler son beau visage masculin, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais séduire quiconque. Qu'il reste seul, seul et mortifié comme Ichigo avait pu l'être dans sa vie. Il voulait qu'il soit malheureux ! Qu'il paie ! Coup après coup, qu'il encaisse, qu'il tombe très bas, si bas qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Il voulait qu'il goutte à la douleur de se retrouver à terre, sans pouvoir se relever.

Lui qui avait été si proche de son père, il avait bénéficié de ses conseils, de sa protection et de son intérêt. Grimmjow était le fils qu'Isshin aurait toujours voulu avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il lui en voudrait éternellement d'avoir pris sa place dans le cœur de sa seule famille !

* * *

_Aïe...

Deux heures plus tard, après s'être acharné sur le punching-ball jusqu'à inquiéter le propriétaire de l'établissement, Ichigo retira ses gants de boxe. Ses phalanges étaient rougis, irritées et même ensanglantées par endroit. Chaque mouvement de ses doigts lui faisaient un mal de chien et il serra ses dents pour ne pas échapper un autre soupir de douleur.

Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en but quelques gorgées, reposant ses yeux sur ses mains blessées. Où avait-il la tête ? Se demanda-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses paumes. Aller jusqu'à se blesser en tapant dans ce sac ? En fait, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées et sa rage contre Jaggerjack. Il n'avait ressentit la douleur lancinante que lorsque le responsable de la salle de sport l'avait arrêté, alerté par les cris de douleur du jeune homme.

Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il avait mal. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, ainsi que son visage qu'il avait gardé contracté pendant la durée de son entrainement. Il transpirait abondamment, de fines gouttelettes salées roulant sur ses épaules, ses biceps et au creux de ses pectoraux. Il empoigna sa serviette et s'essuya sommairement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé, il devait maintenant reprendre son entrainement de karaté et peut-être même s'inscrire à un cours particulier afin d'avoir un adversaire à son niveau.

Il n'avait plus fait de karaté depuis deux ans, mais il savait qu'il lui restait des réflexes non négligeables. Il voulait simplement se perfectionner encore un peu, et devenir un garde du corps redoutable. Mais il réalisait que dans son état de colère, il déchiquetterait son adversaire en quelques coups, plutôt que d'échanger avec lui un combat équilibré pour se remettre en forme. Ce n'était donc pas raisonnable... Il avait établi un planning d'entrainement; une heure de course minimum par jour, se rendre cinq jours sur sept à la salle de sport pour y pratiquer une heure de boxe et une heure de karaté. Et suivant sa fatigue, il pourrait également s'y atteler le week-end et peut-être appréhender d'autres sports; kung-fu, taekwondo,... il n'avait pas décidé. Il avait également pensé à se remettre sérieusement au tir, deux heures par semaine. Mais ce n'était pas sa grande faiblesse, sa forme physique était primordiale.

Il était motivé. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il pouvait travailler dur et devenir l'un des meilleurs. Comme son père l'avait été, comme Muguruma l'était. Il ne voulait plus être le petit nouveau que l'on conseillait, surtout pas ! Mais il était plus censé d'attendre qu'il ait évacué cette colère irraisonnée qui faisait bouillir son sang.

Il détendit les muscles de ses jambes devant lui dans un soupir lorsqu'une vibration à côté de lui l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son portable. Grimmjow ? Encore ? Décidément, il n'abandonnait jamais ce type ?

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche « raccrocher » sans même lui répondre, lorsque le nom « Muguruma Kensei » sauta à ses yeux. Son corps resta figé par à ce surprenant appel; que lui voulait-il à son tour ? Sans se poser d'autres questions rhétoriques, il se décida à répondre ; après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant avec Kensei ? Plus rien...

_Ichigo, je ne te dérange pas ?

_Ça pourrait être pire, répondit le ton tranchant de Kurosaki.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Reprit la voix nerveuse de Muguruma.

_A toi de me le dire !

Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas à paraître si agressif alors que cet homme renouait contact, après lui avoir fait la leçon la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il lui en avait voulu d'avoir accepté ce travail chez Kuchiki, d'avoir fait la même erreur que lui. Mais Ichigo avait campé sur ses positions, ils étaient tous deux différents et le rouquin ne se sentait plus en phase avec l'agence Yamamoto. Il voulait s'épanouir ailleurs, et il commençait à comprendre que certes Kensei avait voulu l'aider, mais que sa parole n'était pas d'évangile.

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi, reprit Kensei après un court silence. Ma réaction était disproportionnée. Je me suis emballé parce que j'ai tout simplement vu défiler devant mes yeux mes erreurs passées. Mais j'aurais dû te faire confiance...

Kurosaki ferma ses yeux en poussant un petit soupir qui se voulait soulagé. Il avait l'air sincère, aussi sincère qu'on pouvait l'être au téléphone. Mais les personnes en lesquelles il croyait l'avaient tant déçu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de son retour vers lui si rapide.

_C'est mon père c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi la vérité, c'est lui qui t'a appelé et t'a demandé de me contacter pour m'amadouer à nouveau ? Je l'aurais parié !

_Non, ton père n'a rien fait, il ne m'a pas contacté, répondit Kensei rapidement. Je comprends que tu voies le mal partout à présent, mais il n'y est pour rien.

Bien, c'était un début. Un bon début, pensa-t-il en acceptant de croire ses mots.

_Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ce coup de fil, à part t'excuser ?

_J'aurais aimé savoir comment tu allais...

_Je vais bien, répondit simplement le jeune homme d'une voix plus douce.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à parler avec Kensei au téléphone, décréta-t-il malgré cette petite colère qui repointait le bout de son nez en lui.

_Mon travail avec Kuchiki avance bien; il me fait confiance, et me donne des responsabilités et c'est très gratifiant. Je me sens.. utile, enfin !

_Je suis content pour toi. Si finalement tout se passe bien c'est que j'avais vraiment tord, et crois-moi je regrette de t'avoir parlé de la sorte. Je n'aurais pas dû...

_Je crois que j'ai compris, le coupa-t-il, j'ai saisi tes excuses, et je les accepte.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Muguruma poussa un soupir qui se voulait soulagé et un silence de quelques secondes tomba. Un inconfort notable saisit Kurosaki à la gorge; devait-il dire quelque chose, apaiser sa colère et mettre sa rancœur de côté définitivement ? Mais Kensei reprit la conversation avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider :

_Je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul et ça me réconforte, dit-il, mais... et Jaggerjack ?

_Oh... C'est... c'est compliqué, se contenta de dire l'orangé.

_Compliqué je m'en doute, avec lui rien n'est simple. Mais... je pense que tu auras besoin de lui, dans un futur proche.

Les sourcils orange se froncèrent à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais le témoin "méfiance" se ralluma plus brillant que jamais dans sa tête.

_Comment ça ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a dit que je ne voulais plus lui parler ?

Il l'avait su; cet appel et ces excuses étaient bien trop beaux pour être vrais ! Il avait bien fait de se méfier.

_Oui, c'est lui, répondit-il dans un filet de voix solennel. Mais... si tu as accepté mes excuses, accepte les siennes, je t'en prie.

_Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Grimmjow et moi ne te regarde pas, si ? Embraya-t-il tout à coup férocement remonté contre le garde du corps. Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi Kensei se préoccupait-il du fait qu'il soit en mauvais termes avec Grimmjow ? Ils se détestaient tous les deux, non ? Ne cessant de se casser du sucre sur le dos l'un de l'autre, il avait même vu de ses propres yeux que les deux hommes étaient prêts à s'étriper si le meurtre était une pratique impunie.

_Ichigo... Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'il y a des questions dans ta tête, que tu as envie de connaître des réponses. Sur ton père, sur ta mère, sur beaucoup de choses, et... et j'aimerais y répondre.

_Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi si j'avais des questions ! S'écria le jeune homme qui sentit tout à coup son cœur exploser en milles morceaux et les larmes monter à ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. Tu as dit... qu'on resterait amis, toi et moi...

_C'est vrai, et je le pense toujours. Mais jamais je n'aurais le cran de t'avouer tout ce que tu cherches à découvrir. Je suis bien trop fautif pour ça, je me sens trop... coupable. Et le jour où tu voudras avoir des réponses et que tu te tourneras vers moi, je...

Qu'essayait-il de lui dire maintenant ? Qu'il était trop faible pour affronter son regard lorsque la vérité sortirait de sa bouche ? Qu'il ne pouvait supporter le poids de la vérité ?

_Ichigo... Il faut que tu écoutes Grimmjow, il faut que tu écoutes ce qu'il a te dire. Il...

_Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il dans le combiné, ses yeux s'écarquillant brutalement sous la colère.

_Je sais que je t'ai toujours mis en garde contre lui et pour de bonnes raisons ! Recommença la voix de Muguruma, visiblement irritée. Mais il y a une chose que je ne pourrais jamais reprocher à Grimmjow, une chose que j'admire chez lui et que je suis bien incapable de faire preuve face à toi : le courage.

_Qu'est-ce que...

_Grimmjow a le courage de pouvoir te dire toute la vérité, il est certainement le seul à avoir ce cran là. Il a le courage d'affronter ton regard en écoutant ses paroles, il... Moi je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'en prie... Accepte de le revoir.

La grande, belle et amer ironie incarnée !

Ces deux hommes qui ne cessaient de se battre comme des chiffonniers pour qu'il reste en dehors de la vérité, ceux-là même qui l'avaient trahis, déçu, qui s'étaient joués de lui et avaient fait de sa nouvelle vie un début d'enfer, se serraient les coudes maintenant pour qu'il entende tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur sa famille ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient encore l'intention de le rouler dans la farine ? Il n'était plus si naïf !

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous tramez tous les deux, mais vous voir vous allier pour que... pour que je découvre je-ne-sais-quoi me donne envie de vomir ! Cracha-t-il avec amertume. Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter d'écouter cet enfoiré ?

_Il le faut. Il le faut...

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avant vous vous acharniez à me cacher tout ça ? Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'était brusquement levé sans s'en rendre compte, et qu'il faisait les cent pas en rond dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport. Qu'est-ce qui a tant changé du jour au lendemain pour que ça devienne si urgent ? Kensei... tu... j'ai décidé que personne n'arriverait plus jamais à me berner. Alors soit tu me donnes tes raisons et je considèrerai de rencontrer Grimmjow, soit... soit je refuse et je ne te répondrai plus jamais.

C'était dit. Il avait joué cartes sur table, à son tour à présent d'étaler devant lui les atouts qu'il avait en mains. Et surtout, qu'il ne tente pas de le berner en sortant un as de sa manche... Ichigo se laissait le soin de juger ses raisons et de refuser au cas ou elles ne seraient pas satisfaisantes.

_Parce que tu auras besoin d'un soutient, tôt ou tard, répondit-il dans une voix faible. Et... je suis parti et... Tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme Grimmjow pour éclairer ta lanterne, dans ta vie comme dans ton travail. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais je sais qu'il est comme moi au final. Il ne te veut aucun mal. Tout ce qui reste en lui n'est que colère envers Isshin, et je pense qu'il sait faire la part des choses.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde hait mon père à ce point ? Et ma mère, elle...

_Garde tes questions pour Grimmjow. Il saura te regarder droit dans les yeux et te répondre. Il sera là pour te soutenir, il se battra même si tu le rejettes. Moi, je n'en suis pas capable, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aurais trop peur de te briser... Lui, il te brisera, mais il recollera les morceaux, il n'abandonnera pas.

_Kensei...

Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses à propos de Grimmjow ? Comme si tout à coup, Jaggerjack était devenu son seul espoir. Il remettait tout entre les mains du turquoise, jusqu'à l'avenir d'Ichigo et la vérité qu'il avait cherché à découvrir toute sa vie. Il lui faisait une confiance absolue, alors qu'il le haïssait. Deux sentiments diamétralement opposés, mais qui visiblement n'avaient plus lieu d'être lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'histoire des Kurosaki.

_Rencontre Grimmjow et écoute-le. Et si le cœur t'en dit encore, ma ligne téléphonique sera toujours disponible. Pour toi.

_Est-ce que tu sais que... Non. Est-ce que tu savais que Grimmjow était en contact avec mon père depuis le début ? Enchaina-t-il sans même rebondir sur les mots que Muguruma venait d'extirper de sa gorge. Tu le savais qu'il n'agissait que sur ordre de mon père, comme si... comme s'il était son chien ou je ne sais quoi ?

_C'est bien plus compliqué.

_Et toi ? Tu... tu m'as aidé parce qu'il te l'a demandé ? Tu m'as accueilli parce que...

_Non. Jamais. Je ne suis plus en contact avec Isshin depuis de nombreuses années, je te le jure. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis... depuis longtemps.

_Tu m'as dit que... lorsque ma mère m'a mise au monde, mes parents n'étaient plus ensemble, qu'ils se battaient bec et ongles pour m'avoir et que mon père m'avait enlevé. Mais.. tu n'as jamais expliqué pourquoi elle n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver ? Pourquoi elle... pourquoi il m'a dit qu'elle était morte ?

_Grimmjow saura te répondre, mais..., répondit-il avec ce qui semblait être ses dernière forces et une voix tremblante. Mais tu dois savoir que... ta mère est... elle... Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Elle m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi lorsque tu étais enfant. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai toujours fait. Elle ne t'a pas oublié, jamais. Mais... elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas... Isshin avait... il...

La voix de Muguruma se brisa soudain dans sa gorge et Ichigo se figea. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tous ses secrets refaisaient surface maintenant mais il comprenait pourquoi Kensei se refusait à répondre à ses questions. Les souvenirs, bien trop vivaces de cette guerre que Isshin et Masaki avaient mené, semblaient l'avoir atteint plus qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir. Et même s'il avait agit dans son intérêt, et certainement en tant qu'ami de Masaki, il n'avait pu réprimer sa colère envers Isshin. Pourquoi ?

_Kensei ? Kensei ?

Ichigo s'agrippa à son téléphone comme si sa vie en dépendait, collant l'appareil contre son oreille douloureusement. La voix de Muguruma s'était éteinte dans le combiné et son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Il pouvait presque ressentir la douleur de cet homme à travers son portable. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... pourquoi cela lui était-il tant douloureux ?

_Je suis désolé..., murmura-t-il de sa voix exceptionnellement rauque.

_Kensei... Kensei ?

Mais l'homme avait raccroché. Égoïstement. Et il le laissait seul, dans l'épais brouillard des secrets du passé de sa famille.


	22. Figure de proue

_**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**_

**Chapitre 20 : Figure de proue.**

_**Note : **_Merci à vous tous qui lisez et reviewez cette fiction ! :) Et maintenant je répondrai à toutes les reviews auxquelles il me sera possible de répondre évidemment. Je reprends mes anciennes habitudes. Bonnes habitudes ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Figure de proue.**_

Tout semblait irrémédiablement lié au retour de son père sur le devant de la scène. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours question de son père ?

Dans son travail, dans sa vie de tous les jours, dans ses amitiés, dans sa vie amoureuse aussi, son père était omniprésent. Quoiqu'il fasse il était là. Chaque pas était comme avancer de nouveau vers lui et en même temps s'en éloigner. Il savait peut-être quoi faire pour stopper ces évènements douloureux en cascade : affronter Kurosaki Isshin une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais ne se voilait-il pas la face ? Son père resterait cet être distant et mystérieux, secret, imperturbable qui ne lui avait jamais apporté son soutien dans sa vie de jeune homme. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

Kensei l'avait sommé, presque supplié, d'accepter la rencontre que Grimmjow lui proposait. Il ne savait quoi en penser. Les raisons de cette rencontre restaient obscures, et le dévouement de ces deux hommes envers lui un mystère non élucidé, mais Muguruma semblait en savoir beaucoup plus long encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru; notamment au sujet de sa mère.

Masaki... Sa mère justement. Quelle position adopter ? Il ignorait s'il fallait mieux la rencontrer dès maintenant, avant que Grimmjow ne finisse par lui mettre le grappin dessus et tout lui révéler, ou bien la rencontrer ensuite ? Ou alors, ne même pas la rencontrer du tout ?

Kensei avait semblé catastrophé, meurtrie et même profondément blessé de ce passé si troublant qui pourtant n'aurait pas dû l'accabler autant. Il y avait pris part malgré lui et en avait souffert, peut-être moins qu'Ichigo mais ces souvenirs restaient vivaces dans sa mémoire.

Et Grimmjow ? Lui aussi avait l'air d'être au cœur de la tempête, et pourtant Kensei n'avait pas cessé de ressasser qu'il était le plus à même de lui dévoiler la vérité. Qu'il était le plus « courageux ». _Lui, il te brisera, mais il recollera les morceaux, il n'abandonnera pas, _avait dit Muguruma. Que voulait-il dire par là : qu'il le briserait ? La vérité était-elle si énorme qu'Ichigo en serait dévasté ? Et qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à se relever, à surmonter la douleur et tirer un trait sur sa famille ? Grimmjow semblait le moins à même de pouvoir accomplir cette tâche. C'était l'homme le plus égoïste du monde !

Alors pourquoi Kensei avait-il tant foi en lui à présent ? Et pourquoi donc Grimmjow prendrait-il la peine de « recoller les morceaux » une fois la vérité étalée au grand jour ? Il ne se donnerait même pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Il n'en avait rien à faire, il tentait juste de renouer contact parce que son ego ne supportait pas d'avoir été rejeté. C'était bien ça. Non ?

_From Grimmjow :_

_Le café du Centre, là où tu m'as entendu avec ton père. J'y serai. Tous les jours à partir de 18H jusqu'à la fermeture. J'attendrai tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. Que tu viennes demain ou dans un an, j'y serai._

_02.05.2010 à 18h35_

Il voulait quoi ? Qu'il le prenne en pitié ? Se demanda-t-il en dodelinant la tête, serrant dans sa main son portable sur lequel le texto s'était affiché. Grimmjow était même allé se plaindre auprès de Muguruma pour qu'il le convainque de le rencontrer ! Il se jouait encore une fois de lui, en utilisant ses sentiments pour Kensei, afin de les tourner à son avantage et obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait ! C'en était terminé de ça, il ne tomberait plus dans les pièges sournois de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Plus jamais.

L'image d'un Grimmjow solitaire assis sous une pluie battante à la terrasse de ce café s'invita dans son esprit. Emmitouflé dans une veste noire, le col relevé jusqu'à son nez, il était frigorifié. Mais ses yeux ne cessaient de balayer la rue, en quête d'une silhouette connue, attendant la chevelure rouquine à la sortie d'une bouche de métro. La pluie ruisselait sur ses cheveux bleus, sur son visage pâle, il était trempé des pieds à la tête.

Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il était comme figé par la déception, figé par la terreur de voir qu'une fois de plus il ne viendrait pas. Son visage était mortifié, creusé et émacié par de longues nuits de tourments, seul dans son appartement vide. Ses yeux de plus en plus humides au fil des minutes, se fermeraient bientôt de douleur tant ils scrutaient sans relâche les rues bondées. Il l'attendait. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ?

Ichigo soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rencontrer Grimmjow comme il le lui avait proposé. Mais il espérait que cet imbécile n'attendrait pas d'interminables heures à la terrasse de ce café dans l'espoir de le voir. Il espérait juste... qu'il finirait par rentrer chez lui et ne plus espérer.

Il plissa ses yeux, chassant cette pensée dépressive de son esprit et tenta d'oublier sa conversation avec Kensei. Il était bien trop tôt pour penser à tout cela à nouveau; il voulait se laisser le temps. Il voulait y réfléchir, s'investir dans son travail avant tout. Il verrait cette histoire plus tard. Après tout, le passé ne changerait pas même s'il attendait quelques temps de plus avant de le découvrir.

**~ _Quelques jours plus tard_**

Ichigo mit la bouilloire en marche. L'eau commença à bouillir dans sa kitchenette qui donnait directement sur son lit qu'il entreprit de replier en canapé. Son studio était petit, il en convenait, il ne ressemblait en rien à la suite que Kensei avait eu lorsqu'il travaillait pour l'Impératrice, mais au moins il n'avait pratiquement aucun ménage à faire. Et c'était plutôt un bon point.

Il versa le contenu d'eau chaude dans un bol, un sachet de thé se mettant à flotter dans le liquide brûlant. Puis, il s'attabla à la table de bois carrée poussée contre le mur, juste devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il faisait gris ce matin-là et ce n'était pas pour remonter son moral. Loin de là. Non pas qu'il était déprimé plus que cela, mais il sentait que cette journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Entre Kuchiki qui l'avait convoqué à 8h30 tapantes dans son bureau, Grimmjow qui ne cessait de le harceler et son travail acharné sur le meurtre de Kuchiki Hisana, il n'était pas prêt de se coucher ce soir !

Il sourit un instant, s'entendant presque se plaindre d'avoir tant de travail. Et dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de son arrivée dans le monde des gardes du corps, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir autant de travail. Non, il devait apprécier ce qui était désormais sien, et s'atteler à renflouer son compte bancaire. Il ne payait pas de loyer, mais ses besoins alimentaires restaient à sa seule charge, ainsi que son abonnement à la salle de sport, ses achats en arme, munitions et leur entretien. Il ne doutait pas que ce genre de vie allait lui permettre de renflouer son compte très rapidement, surtout qu'il devait bavarder aujourd'hui avec Kuchiki de son salaire et de la façon dont il allait le lui verser.

Il plongea ses baguettes dans son bol de riz puis pris en mains son bol de soupe miso, qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre de petit-déjeuner, à la japonaise. Cette tradition de manger salé, et surtout de manger du poisson n'avait pas été pour ravir son estomac toutes ces années chez son pauvre père qui n'avait jamais saisi à quel point il avait horreur de ça. Ichigo aimait à penser qu'il était plus moderne, et que les petit-déjeuner occidentaux lui convenaient mieux : pain, brioche, beurre, confiture, il en raffolait ! Mais voilà, son emménagement s'étant fait précipitamment, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire quelques courses. Et c'était Kuchiki Byakuya qui avait donné l'ordre qu'on remplisse son frigo en attendant qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins tout seul. Et il l'avait rempli de mets et de plats japonais. Il ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là, mais c'était loin de le satisfaire. Bien évidemment, il n'en dirait pas un mot à son patron.

Il termina de déjeuner, lava ses ustensiles, bols et table, puis passa dans la salle de bain - minuscule mais fonctionnelle – dans laquelle il se lava les dents. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans la grande glace, accrochée derrière la porte d'entrée, et vérifia que son costume sombre était impeccable. Kuchiki l'avait également spécifié : il devait être parfait chaque matin. S'il devait se déplacer, Ichigo devait le suivre et donc faire bonne impression en toute circonstance : sobriété, discrétion, efficacité. Les trois mots que Kurosaki avait retenus et qui serait à l'avenir son adage dont il ne démordrait pas.

Il poussa un soupir comme pour se donner du courage, ou évacuer une certaine nervosité et sortit en attrapant un dossier cartonné posé sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Il le plaça sous son bras et emprunta les escaliers de pierres de l'hôtel particulier, afin de se rendre dans les appartements de Kuchiki.

Il grimpa jusqu'au premier étage et salua le premier grade du corps, qu'il croisa devant les larges portes à la françaises fermées.

_Bonjour, salua-t-il poliment, à l'aide d'un signe de tête.

_Bonjour. Vous êtes Kurosaki, le nouveau, c'est ça ?

_Euh oui…

Ichigo hésita un instant en observant la carrure impressionnante de la montagne de muscles devant lui. Il était censé être l'un de ses collègues, et vice versa. Ce qui incluait forcément des relations professionnelles dans le futur. Cependant, il gardait encore bien encré dans son esprit le souvenir de son arrivée à l'agence Yamamoto et savait que dans ce métier, les bizutages étaient très féroces et constituaient une coutume de rigueur. Mais l'homme se contenta de le rassurer :

_Vous inquiétez pas. Kuchiki-sama a horreur qu'on pratique ce genre de choses. Il trouve ça puérile, alors ici les gardes du corps ne se côtoient guère en dehors des heures de travail. Vous ne risquez pas de vous faire des ennemis, mais vous ne risquez pas de vous faire des amis non plus.

Bien, la messe était dite, constata Ichigo en hochant la tête, indécis. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de ne pas avoir plus de relation avec les autres employés de Byakuya. Pour l'instant, cela ne lui posait aucun problème mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir il en aurait besoin. Surtout s'il comptait s'intéresser et interroger l'ancien garde du corps de Byakuya, qui avait essuyé la menace de mort dont il était la cible.

_Je comprends, répondit-il enfin. Chacun son boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

_Le travail c'est la santé comme on dit, non ?

_Oui, certainement, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Est-ce que je peux… ? Kuchiki-sama m'attend pour huit heures trente tapantes alors…

Le garde du corps lui fit comprendre qu'il saisissait parfaitement et frappa deux coups à la porte. La voix lointaine du maître de maison se fit entendre, et l'impressionnant gardien ouvrit la porte afin que le rouquin puisse entrer dans la pièce.

Son patron l'accueillit cordialement, dans son bureau austère et toujours si bien rangé. Ichigo se laissa impressionner quelques instants par la richesse et le luxe des lieux, des meubles et des décorations. Il était évident qu'avec même un seul de ses bibelots, il pouvait s'acheter une voiture neuve ! Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. Mais maintenant, il saisissait parfaitement le rang social de son hôte et employeur.

Continuant ses pas dans la pièce respirant la propreté et l'argent, il aperçut l'homme à la chevelure brune déserter son bureau et s'avancer dans sa direction, tendant sa main vers lui afin de serrer la sienne :

_Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ose espérer que vous êtes en forme. J'ai une journée importante qui m'attend.

_Je le suis, Monsieur, répondit-il en affichant un air grave.

_Bien.

Le brun rejoignit son bureau derrière lequel il s'assit. Il invita Ichigo silencieusement à prendre place dans un fauteuil de cuir face à lui. Byakuya joignit ses mains sur le sous-main de cuir vieillit et planta ses yeux anthracites sur la jeune personne qui n'attendait que ses ordres. Il avait bien noté le dossier volumineux sous le bras de Kurosaki, mais il décida d'aborder un sujet plus important pour le moment :

_Parlons tout d'abord de notre association, voulez-vous ? Entama-t-il en prenant en mains un dossier à ses côtés. J'ai fait établir un contrat par mon avocat. J'ai également convenu d'un salaire pour vous. Voici les documents, veuillez les consulter et me dire si quelque chose attire votre œil.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un coup de tête, attrapant les documents qu'il lui tendait pour débuter sa lecture immédiatement. Ayant fait des études en droit, il était plus simple pour lui de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants que ce contrat comportaient. En silence, sa lecture se poursuivit. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà en tout cas, et cela le rassura. Kuchiki était le genre d'homme qui faisait les choses dans les règles, qui posait les bases d'une collaboration saine et sans cachoteries.

Quand les yeux ambrés tombèrent enfin sur la seconde page du contrat, sur laquelle était énoncé le salaire qu'il percevrait pour ses services, il manqua s'étouffer.

_Mais... c'est une somme importante ! S'exclama-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, plantant ses yeux intéressés dans ceux de son employeur.

_Oui, le montant affiché ici n'est pas celui de vos débuts. Il y a une clause en dessous. Il ne deviendra votre salaire que lorsque vous aurez élucidé le meurtre de ma femme.

Ichigo fronça de plus belle ses sourcils et lut la clause dont il lui parlait. Il constata qu'en effet, cette somme plus que confortable ne serait acquise qu'en cas de succès dans son enquête. En attendant, il n'en toucherait que la moitié. Cette somme lui serait versée en deux fois, le premier versement le 15 du mois et le second le 30 de chaque mois. Il y avait ensuite des clauses relatives à la cessation d'activité, aux coups et blessures engendrant l'immobilisation ainsi que d'autres précautions. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout ! Ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part d'un homme qui employait déjà d'autres gardes du corps, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de contrat. Enfin, surtout son avocat.

_Si vous êtes d'accord, vous voudrez bien signer en bas de chaque page ? Pour votre salaire, je vous remettrai un chèque aux dates indiquées sur votre contrat. Il se peut également que ce soit mon comptable qui procède à ce paiement et vous envoie le tout par courrier. Mais étant donné que nous passerons du temps ensemble, je présume qu'il me sera plus simple de passer directement par vous.

C'était donc désormais officiel, pensa Ichigo en signant les pages de son contrat. Non sans un pincement au cœur, il apposa sa griffe sur le papier. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son père, Kensei puis Grimmjow. Avaient-ils ressentit la même fierté, la même envie lorsqu'ils avaient signé leur premier vrai contrat de garde du corps ? Avaient-ils eu une pensée pour leurs paires, ceux qui les avaient aidés, ou simplement encouragés ? Il n'aurait très certainement jamais la réponse.

_Voilà.

_Bien. Ces documents seront remis à mon avocat qui ensuite, vous en fera parvenir une copie. Pour la sécurité sociale, les parts qui seront à ma charge et celles qui sont à la vôtre sont au taux légal en vigueur. Mon comptable se chargera de détailler ces dépenses sur votre feuille de salaire. Le cas échéant, vous pourrez lui demander des éclaircissements.

_D'accord.

_Quant à votre lieu de résidence, reprit le brun en déposant le contrat signé dans son dossier qu'il referma, il ne peut changer. Nous avons convenu que le studio qui vous est alloué est votre unique lieu de vie. Aucun loyer ne vous est demandé, cependant, vous pourrez en modifier l'ameublement si vous le souhaitez. Je considère qu'il s'agit de votre "chez vous" et je n'ai rien à y faire.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête.

_Lorsque vous aurez des moments libres, des jours de repos, ou des vacances, vos activités ne me regardent en rien. J'ai assez avec ma propre vie sans avoir à m'occuper de ce que vous faites en dehors de votre travail à mon service. Bien évidemment, toute activité illicite sera punie et vous serez renvoyé sur le champ.

Les beaux yeux de Kuchiki se fermèrent un instant et il reprit son souffle, cherchant certainement s'il avait oublié quelque chose à dire. Il les rouvrit enfin, embrayant sur un sujet plus concret :

_Ce matin, vous allez m'accompagner chez l'un des architectes que j'emploie. Nous étudions les plans d'un tout nouveau building dans le quartier de Shibuya. Plus exactement, la modification d'un bâtiment déjà existant.

Byakuya trouva sans doute utile de lui expliquer les détails de cette rencontre avec son architecte et lui donna quelques éclaircissements concernant son travail. Ichigo ne comprenait pas tout à l'immobilier, surtout que l'implication de Byakuya semblait très importante dans d'énormes projets d'envergure nationale. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais la moitié du centre-ville de villes telles que Hokkaido, Kyoto ou Nagoya avaient été façonnés par son entreprise familiale. Kucihiki se chargeait d'acquérir les terrains puis de plancher sur des projets de bâtiments suivant les désirs des clients qui faisaient appel à lui. Il fonctionnait comme un relais entre le client et l'architecte, aidant le client à se décharger de toutes les étapes ennuyeuses et coûteuses de sa démarche. Ainsi, il avait déjà travaillé pour des banques japonaises et internationales, des enseignes américaines venues s'implanter au Japon mais aussi des chaines d'hôtel de luxe. Kurosaki ne doutait pas que son activité pouvait lui rapporter gros.

_Et cette après-midi vous vous rendrez chez Urahara, reprit-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son siège de cuir. J'aimerais que vous preniez ce rôle à cœur, tant que faire se peut, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Oui, je comprends.

_Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai des parts dans l'affaire d'Urahara, expliqua-t-il, c'est avant tout pour avoir un œil sur lui. Voir s'il dirige bien tout cela, et vérifier que je n'ai pas investi dans une entreprise qui va droit dans le mur. Lorsque nous avons convenu d'une association, il a accepté de mettre en œuvre un certain nombre de changements dans son affaire, et j'espère qu'il s'y tiendra. Vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles, aussi je compte sur vous, Kurosaki.

Bien, pensa le jeune homme en tentant de ne pas s'affaisser sous cette nouvelle. Une nouvelle tâche qu'il lui imposait, bien aussi lourde que les autres s'il en croyait ses ordres.

_Avez-vous eu le temps de parcourir les dossiers que je vous ai fait parvenir ? Concernant ma défunte femme ?

Ichigo acquiesça vivement d'un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il l'ouvrit et en extirpa une feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait pris soin de noter ses remarques. Au fil de ses lectures des lettres de menaces reçues par Byakuya, il avait relevé certains indices. Il avait également fait le point sur l'attaque qu'il avait subie, et qui avait couté à l'un de ses gardes du corps une immobilisation de plusieurs mois, l'obligeant à faire appel à Kyouraku Shunsui pour palier à son absence.

_Je vois que vous avez travaillé sérieusement, nota Byakuya en haussant ses sourcils de manière étonnée.

_Je me suis permis de faire un rapide résumé de l'affaire, afin d'y voir plus clair. Les lettres de menaces sont toutes similaires, écrites par le même individu suivant l'expertise que vous avez faite faire. Selon moi, votre défunte femme qui avait hérité d'une grosse partie des terres de l'ouest de Tokyo présentait une succession problématique. En effet, vous alliez hériter de toutes les terres puisqu'en tant que mari, vous étiez le seul héritier légal qui puisse prétendre à la succession.

_En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

_Alors, ma question est : pourquoi aurait-on tué votre femme pour cela ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un mobile, puisque meurtre ou non, les responsables n'auraient pu prétendre à récupérer ces terres. A moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé un héritier capable de rivaliser avec vous.

_Impossible. Hisana n'avait personne. Aucune famille.

_Dans ce cas, les lettres de menace n'ont aucun sens, reprit-il en brandissant les copies des dites-lettres. On aurait peut-être pu se diriger vers des rancœurs familiales, un concurrent peut-être qui aurait pu prétendre à récupérer les terres, et dont le meurtre de Kuchiki Hisana aurait pu être profitable, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Kuchiki parut un moment agacé. Il poussa un petit soupir et déposa ses mains liées sur son ventre :

_Kurosaki, je sais déjà tout ça. La police a fait les mêmes déductions que vous.

L'orangé fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela, puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout pris en compte le fait que l'affaire ait fait l'objet d'une enquête policière.

_Oh…, laissa-t-il échapper, pris de cours. Et... s'ils ont fait les mêmes déductions, qu'elle a été leur décision ?

_Rien. Ils ont abandonné. Aucun mobile n'a été trouvé, ils ont désigné son meurtre comme non prémédité.

_Mais… le coupable a été arrêté, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, et emprisonné. Mais il avait des complices et ceux-ci n'ont pas été punis.

L'orangé inspira profondément en fronçant ses sourcils. Par moment, cette histoire lui échappait, de façon très étrange car il ne parvenait à trouver aucune raison dans le meurtre de Kuchiki Hisana. Il n'y avait aucun mobile, pourtant le meurtre avait été organisé puisqu'il avait été perpétré en groupe, d'après Byakuya. Il y avait donc préméditation, une raison quelconque ! Et justement, ce coupable à présent enfermé quel avait été son mobile alors ? Il avait été arrêté certes, mais qu'avait-il donné comme élément de réponse aux enquêteurs ? Il fallait qu'il en sache plus, s'il voulait attraper les complices qui filaient toujours.

_Bien, je vais continuer à travailler là-dessus, promit-il en notant ses remarques à la suite, sur sa feuille déjà annotée.

Kuchiki resta silencieux et se garda bien de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Cependant, ses grands yeux lumineux s'attardèrent sur le jeune homme et détaillèrent avec attention son attitude. Il rangea méticuleusement son dossier ainsi que ses notes dans la pochette cartonnée et pris soin de la refermer avec précaution. Byakuya ne manqua pas une miette de ses gestes et n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il était quelque peu curieux. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser, il était pressé. Comme il venait de le lui annoncer, il devait visiter ses architectes ce matin, et il avait bien l'intention d'emmener Kurosaki avec lui.

_Êtes-vous armé ? S'enquit-il en quittant son siège.

_Oui, bien sûr.

_Bien. Si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons y aller.

Le brun initia quelques pas en direction des portes de son bureau, empoignant son attaché-case dans sa main. Ichigo le suivit religieusement, sans pour autant cacher que quelque chose le tracassait. Disons que même si son passage chez Yamamoto avait été rapide, et son apprentissage vite expédié, il n'en avait pas moins sauvegardé quelques règles d'or. Son esprit de synthèse aidant, il avait répertorié tout ce qu'il avait appris/remarqué/relevé afin d'en faire un petit pense-bête, comme s'il avait suivi un cours précis. Il fit donc part de son tracas à son employeur :

_Pourriez-vous me faire un topo à l'avenir de vos rendez-vous à l'extérieur ? J'ai appris avec Kyouraku-san qu'il fallait toujours savoir où l'on mettait les pieds…

_Bien entendu, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Je vous ferai parvenir une copie de mon emploi du temps. J'ai également votre numéro de portable en favori. Si mon emploi du temps change, je vous en avertirai immédiatement.

_Bien.

Kurosaki était plutôt fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Il voulait avoir l'air d'un pro, et de travailler comme un pro, pas seulement de donner l'illusion de l'être. Alors, il avait potassé. Sans vraiment en avoir donné l'air, il avait longuement noté ce que Kyouraku-san, Hitsugaya-san, Kensei et même Hirako lui avaient dit, ou conseillé. Il avait l'intention de mettre leurs méthodes à exécution. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il gardait un mauvais souvenir de son passage dans l'agence Yamamoto qu'il fallait tout en oublier. Il avait convenu qu'apprendre de ses expériences passées était la meilleure manière d'évoluer, et les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées lui avait depuis permises de trouver du travail, comme Kuchiki par exemple. Il ne voulait pas tout effacer, mais s'en servir comme une sorte de base afin de monter plus haut.

* * *

Ichigo accompagna son patron jusqu'à son rendez-vous, à l'autre bout du centre-ville de Tokyo. Non autorisé à assister à l'entrevue, il fut sommé d'attendre le retour de Kuchiki dans le couloir, devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Seul, devant prendre son mal en patience, ce furent trois longues heures qu'il tenta de tuer de la meilleure façon qu'il put.

Au début, il était resté debout devant la porte, s'acharnant à vouloir rester le bon garde du corps qu'il avait l'objectif de devenir. Puis de minutes en minutes, il avait initié quelques pas en ronds sur le palier, observé les portes aux alentours, étudié le plafond carrelé. Il s'était assis par terre, laissant ses mains caresser le moquette impeccable de l'immense building presque neuf. Puis il avait sorti son portable et avait initié un Tétris sans entrain, tuant le temps comme il le pouvait.

Trois longues heures à attendre, ce n'était pas passionnant comme matinée, très loin de là. Il s'était attendu à avoir plus d'action en travaillant pour Byakuya, à devoir le protéger à chaque seconde, à devoir se méfier des individus étranges qui l'entouraient ou tentaient de l'approcher dans la rue. Mais non, rien de tout ça. La plupart du temps tout se passait dans le calme le plus total. Aucun individu suspect, aucun journaliste un peu trop insistant, bref une vraie routine de pépé. Bon, ce n'était pas plus mal de ne pas risquer sa vie chaque seconde de chaque jour. Mais se tourner les pouces n'était pas une solution non plus.

Lorsque Kuchiki sortit enfin de son entrevue, il était plus de midi et Ichigo avait cruellement faim. Son patron se contenta de passer devant lui et de lui annoncer froidement :

_Je vais déjeuner en compagnie d'un ami. Ganju m'accompagne.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, démontrant qu'il avait saisi le message et glissa ses yeux sur le large garde du corps qu'il avait salué le matin même devant le bureau de Kuchiki. L'homme, impressionnant en taille et toujours engoncé dans son costume, resta parfaitement immobile derrière son patron.

_Je vous donne quartier libre, Kurosaki, reprit Kuchiki. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'à treize heures, Urahara vous attend à son agence. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard.

_Bien, Monsieur. Bonne fin de journée.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête et s'enfourna dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes devant lui. Ganju y grimpa avec lui, laissant Ichigo sur le palier seul, et libéré de ses obligations professionnelles.

Bien, pensa-t-il, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. S'il devait être payé à ne rien faire, autant que Kuchiki le lui spécifie dès le début il se serait épargné ses séances de sport et des achats en armes conséquents.

Il descendit les escaliers à pieds, ou plutôt les dévala et sortit de l'immeuble peu de temps après Byakuya. Il le vit seulement grimper dans sa berline et s'engager dans la circulation avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il se devait de rejoindre l'agence d'Urahara seul, et… sans savoir où celle-ci se trouvait ! Est-ce que Kuchiki cherchait à le tester ou c'était une impression ?

Peu importait. Il avait rentré le numéro d'Urahara dans son portable, il n'aurait donc pas de soucis là-dessus. Tout en commandant un sandwich bon marché à un marchand de rue devant lequel il passa, il composa le numéro. Calmement et presque enthousiaste, Urahara lui communiqua les informations afin de se rendre jusqu'à son agence. Piquant un stylo au marchand de sandwich, Kurosaki prit les notes au creux de sa main et raccrocha bientôt en poussant un soupir éreinté. C'était juste une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait pratiquement traverser tout le quartier de Sinjuku et se rendre au Nord de la ville pour trouver son agence ! Il allait avoir du mal à s'y trouver à treize heures, déduit-il en consultant sa montre d'un œil étonné.

_Si j'étais vous, je commencerai à courir de suite. C'est pas la porte à côté votre adresse là..., lui lança le marchand en jetant un œil aux informations qu'il avait écrites au creux de sa main.

_Vous pensez que c'est faisable en trente minutes ?

_Ouais. Si on s'appelle le Flash. Ou Superman... Hé !

Pas de temps à perdre donc ! Il s'était élancé sans même attendre la fin de la phrase de l'homme. Il s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche et courut pour attraper le wagon à quai. Après un chemin de plus de quinze minutes, il effectua un premier changement, puis un second, une dizaine de stations plus loin. Il sortit de la bouche, et se retrouva sur une avenue bondée, qu'il parvint à identifier tant bien que mal en se renseignant auprès de passants. Des passants d'ailleurs quelque peu réticents à lui répondre il fallait dire qu'avec son air austère, son costume impeccable, il donnait l'impression d'être un farouche yakuza. D'autant plus que son arme, tenue cachée cependant grâce au holster qu'il portait aux épaules, n'était pas pour rassurer ceux qui l'entraperçurent alors qu'il courait pratiquement dans les rues, sa veste virevoltant dans tous les sens.

Enfin, il trouva l'adresse de l'agence. Contrairement à celle de Yamamoto, l'enseigne n'était pas très grande ni très visible. On ne la voyait même pas de loin, perdue entre les plaques de médecins et de dermatologues, abrités dans le même immense immeuble. L'agence Urahara n'avait pas un bâtiment à elle seule, elle se trouvait au cinquième étage de la bâtisse et Ichigo emprunta l'ascenseur afin de s'y rendre.

En plus de ne pas avoir ses propres murs, cette agence-ci ne se trouvait pas dans un très bon quartier. Mais l'accueil avait de l'allure, avec ses teintes taupes et gris clairs et la secrétaire qui s'empressa de le saluer dès qu'il fut sorti de l'ascenseur :

_Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

_Oui. Je viens voir Urahara Kisuke. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Bien sûr, veuillez me suivre, Kurosaki-san.

Très polie et très courtoise, la jeune fille brune se chargea de le conduire à l'intérieur de l'agence. Il la suivit docilement, s'engouffrant derrière un paravent de couleur crème qui menait sur un couloir étroit, éclairé par des néons agressifs. L'endroit était froid, impersonnel presque mal accueillant par rapport à l'agence de Yamamoto, et pourtant, de part et d'autre du couloir, les portes qui se succédaient portaient des noms.

Il comprit alors le fonctionnement de la maison. A l'instar de l'établissement du vieil homme, il n'y avait pas un vestiaire unique pour tous les gardes du corps. Ici, ils avaient une loge à leur nom, qu'ils pouvaient partager avec d'autres gardes du corps le cas échéant. Au fond de ce couloir derrière une porte plus massive et visiblement plus large que les autres, il put y découvrir le bureau d'Urahara Kisuke. Ce dernier, se leva de sa chaise et vint à la rencontre du rouquin, abandonnant celle qui était assise face à lui : Yoruichi Shihoin.

_Kurosaki-san ! S'exclama-t-il en avançant vers lui, l'air ravi.

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure une montre à gousset à laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil en biais :

_Ah ! Douze minutes de retard, plutôt pas mal pour un débutant ! Vous détenez le record.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'il lui serra la main. Yoruichi échappa un rire moqueur qu'il ne manqua pas de noter, mais tenta de faire abstraction de la jeune femme. Il observa avec curiosité l'étrange personnage qu'était Urahara, toujours vêtu de son chapeau vert et de ses geitas au bruit irritant. Mais le blond essuya son regard appuyé et reprit, levant un index savant :

_Kuchiki-dono avait prévu plus de retard, j'aurais l'honneur de lui annoncer que vous n'avez que douze minutes de retard !

_Vous voulez dire que c'était… c'était un test ?! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Ce rendez-vous avec Urahara, ce si court laps de temps pour le retrouver, savoir se débrouiller seul… Tout ça n'était qu'une épreuve de rapidité stupide ! Pfff, il s'en était douté mais comment aurait-il su qu'il tapait dans le mille ?

_T'as vraiment cru que Kuchiki allait t'engager dans un claquement de doigts sans même s'assurer que t'es un bon élément ? Lui jeta Yoruichi en haussant un sourcil surpris. Putain les jeunes et la naïveté…

Ichigo la fusilla du regard sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais après cette remarque il y avait de quoi.

_Yoruichi-san, voyons…, reprit Kisuke avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il est évident qu'il ne pouvait rien en savoir. C'est très courant parmi ceux qui engagent des gardes du corps. Au début de leur carrière surtout, leur premier employeur a l'habitude de leur faire passer tout un bataillon de tests. C'est ainsi, la tradition a la dent dure dans ce métier…

_Oui, je crois avoir compris ça depuis longtemps, acquiesça-t-il avec une grimace en se rappelant son bizutage chez Yamamoto.

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un énième sourire puis retourna joyeusement derrière son bureau, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol. Ichigo resta en retrait, l'observant regagner son bureau dissimulé sous une montagne de papiers et autres stylos, décorations futiles et téléphones portables laissés à l'abandon.

Peut-être que l'agence de Urahara se démarquait de celle de Yamamoto par un procédé plus intéressant pour ses employés, mais elle se démarquait d'elle également par la tenue des lieux. Le bureau était surchargé, les murs avaient presque complètement disparus derrière les armoires pleines de documents, les sièges étaient envahis par des dossiers plus hauts que la taille de Kurosaki et les surfaces planes, tel que le bureau, la table basse posée à côté de la porte étaient complètement engloutis.

Le rangement et l'ordre ne semblaient pas trop être leur point fort ici, pensa-t-il en haussant un sourcil désappointé. Son patron tenait réellement à ce qu'il travaille ici plusieurs après-midi par semaine ?

_Euh… Pour tout vous dire, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-dono m'a affirmé que vous viendrez travailler à mes côtés _tous_ les après-midi.

Quoi ? Et lui qui avait compris, s'il avait bien entendu les mots de Byakuya, qu'il l'envoyait ici pour surveiller les fonds investis par Kuchiki dans l'affaire de Kisuke. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il voulait qu'il soit ses yeux et ses oreilles, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression tout à coup que c'était le contraire qui se produisait ?

En croisant le regard bleu d'Urahara, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Cet homme l'avait mis en confiance dès leur première rencontre, et il avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, être honnête avec lui, ce que l'homme avait également été avec lui.

_Écoutez, Urahara-san, commença-t-il, Kuchiki ne m'a rien dit de tout cela. Je ne suis pas au courant… Il m'a juste demandé de venir chez vous afin que je vous surveille. Il veut avoir un œil sur son capital si vous préférez.

Kisuke écarquilla ses yeux d'incompréhension. Les mots de Kurosaki l'avaient visiblement surpris, puisqu'il se tourna vers Yoruichi qui haussa les épaules et ne dit pas un mot pour l'aider. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, Urahara inspira profondément et croisa ses mains sur son bureau de manière concentrée :

_Il semblerait que vous et moi avons reçu des informations contradictoires, Kurosaki-san.

_On dirait bien, oui, conclut-il en fronçant ses sourcils plus gravement. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de Kuchiki Byakuya là-dedans.

_Oh… Notre ami Kuchiki-dono n'est pas à prendre à la légère, je vous le dis, embraya-t-il rapidement.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Oh je crois savoir qu'il sait nous faire miroiter des choses qui nous mettent en appétit, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous a-t-il promis ?

_Je… je vous demande pardon ? Bégaya Kurosaki en l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

Urahara lui lança un sourire gentillet qui dissimulait une certaine moquerie.

_Kuchiki Byakuya est un homme qui aime obtenir ce qu'il veut, et cela toujours. Même s'il dit faire des compromis – mais entendez tout de même qu'il les évite le plus possible – il s'arrange pour faire sa petite tambouille comme il l'entend. La condition pour qu'il investisse dans ma société était simple : je devais renvoyer tous mes employés et en sélectionner d'autres. Cependant, je lui ai dit que ça serait impossible, tout le monde irait rejoindre Yamamoto une fois virés. Ce qui nous semble logique à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans vraiment détenir un quelconque avis sur la question.

_Et si tous mes ex-employés rejoignent Yamamoto, tout sera fini pour moi. Sans garde du corps, une agence de protection rapprochée n'a pas lieu d'exister. Alors, ma seule chance d'attirer ces gardes du corps c'est de... comment dire ? L'âne n'avance pas sans carotte et...

_Et je suis la carotte. Merci, je commence à comprendre.

_Je suis plutôt heureux que vous vous en accommodiez si facilement. Je veux dire vous êtes une sorte de… star des gardes du corps pour eux. Un peu comme… la célébrité locale qui fait parler d'elle dans les canards et qui ameute toujours les meilleurs photographes.

_Oui, c'est tout moi ça, jeta-t-il avec une bonne dose d'ironie.

Kisuke acquiesça une nouvelle fois en hochant la tête. Kurosaki apprenait vite et il était satisfait de constater qu'il ne résisterait pas. Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait guère être utilisé et qu'on se joue de lui.

_Je vois…, grogna l'orangé en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ce n'est donc pas pour mes beaux yeux qu'il me fait miroiter de m'aider à ouvrir une agence de gardes du corps.

_Je ne pense pas, en effet. Voyons, avez-vous vraiment cru que Kuchiki vous aurait engagé sans garantie s'il n'était pas complètement sûrs que vous pourriez lui être bénéfique ailleurs ?

_Oui, un peu comme une figure de proue ?

_Oui, exactement ! S'exclama Kisuke avec un sourire large sur le visage. Mais de toute évidence, cela ne vous plait guère, je me trompe ?

Ichigo hocha la tête de côté :

_Je dois avouer que vous êtes de loin le seul qui ne m'ait pas embobiné et qui m'ait dit toute la vérité.

_Eh bien… Continuons ainsi, voulez-vous Kurosaki-san ? Soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Prenez un siège je vous prie.

Le rouquin consentit à sa dernière phrase et prit un siège à côté de Shihoin Yoruichi. Celle-ci n'avait plus dit un mot, visiblement il était clair qu'elle n'était qu'une collaboratrice d'Urahara. Et ça tombait plutôt bien parce qu'Ichigo n'aimait guère cette femme. Vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, bref elle haïssait les « fils de » et encore plus ceux qui étaient pistonnés. Malheureusement pour elle, son patron avait justement parié sur lui, et sur le fait qu'il soit un Kurosaki. Autrement dit, il lui demandait d'accepter ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Et elle ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier.

_Donc, suite à la volonté de Kuchiki-dono, j'ai donc décidé de refaire à neuf mon effectif. Nous allons procéder à des entretiens toute l'après-midi, Kurosaki-san.

_Euh… Moi aussi ?

_Oui, oui, affirma-t-il avec un sourire enfantin. L'annonce que j'ai faite passer, stipule clairement que vous ferez les entretiens. Comprenez bien qu'un panel très important de potentiels gardes du corps vont se succéder toute à l'heure devant vous. Attirés par votre nom, très certainement.

_Ah… Donc, je dois m'attendre à ce qu'on me parle de mon père, qu'on me pose des questions et tout ça ?

_Oui, je suis déjà navré pour vous. Ce genre d'exercice peut être irritant…

_Vous n'avez pas idée, approuva-t-il en tentant de faire disparaitre une grimace de dégoût de son visage.

C'était une nouveauté de plus pour Ichigo : faire passer des entretiens d'embauche dans le but d'engager des gardes du corps. Une expérience qui allait se révéler certainement très enrichissante, avait-il pensé en écoutant Urahara, surtout que depuis un petit moment à présent, l'idée de pouvoir ouvrir une agence de gardes du corps faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Et plus il comprenait que c'était dans ce métier qu'il parviendrait à obtenir ses lettres de noblesse, plus son projet pour l'avenir se faisait clair.

Le problème, comme l'avait soulevé Urahara sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un réel souci pour lui, c'était qu'on allait certainement lui poser des questions à propos de son père. Et que pourrait-il donc répondre ? Il le connaissait seulement d'après ses exploits de garde du corps, ses clients fameux et ses contrats onéreux. Si on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, pourquoi il avait décidé de revenir dans le milieu qu'y répondrait-il ? Donner l'illusion qu'il s'entendait bien avec Isshin était certainement... l'épreuve la plus dure qu'il ait eu à affronter.

Justement, qu'en était-il de l'avenir avec son père ? Après une retraite amplement méritée, il venait tout juste de se remettre au travail. Reprenant le poste de garde du corps auprès de l'Impératrice du Japon, poste laissé vacant par le départ de Muguruma Kensei, il était évident qu'Isshin cherchait à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi donc ? Pourquoi son père aurait-il reprit le travail maintenant ? Son père avait même laissé entendre, lorsqu'il avait surpris sa conversation avec Grimmjow dans ce café, qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne ce poste pour réparer les pots cassés par Kensei. Mais quels pots cassés ?

Oh non, pensa-t-il en secouant sa tête légèrement et discrètement, il n'allait pas se remettre à penser à tout ça ! Sûrement pas ! Il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur tout ça : sur son père, sur Kensei et Grimmjow. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, et il voulait se tenir éloigné de leurs petites mesquineries de bas étage. Même s'il en était incroyablement curieux tout de même...

_Bien, nous allons débuter, reprit Urahara en le sortant de ses songes. Il est treize heures trente et je ne voudrais pas prendre de retard dans les entretiens. Kurosaki-san, veuillez m'accompagner.

Ichigo suivit le blond pour sortir de la pièce, sans prendre la peine de saluer Yoruichi qui lui lança un regard insignifiant. Il le suivit le long du couloir et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce plus large que le bureau où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt. Avec pour seul ameublement un grand bureau blanc au fond de la pièce, trois chaises et une machine à expresso, la pièce au beau volume n'était pas utilisée de la meilleure façon. Kurosaki s'étonna alors de voir Kisuke procéder au début des entretiens sans même s'être renseigné au préalable sur les demandeurs.

_Oh, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Kurosaki-san, lui répondit-il alors qu'il allait appeler le premier candidat. Je n'accepterai de rencontrer que des gardes du corps sans emploi actuellement. Leur seul CV me suffira, et puis... lorsqu'on est dirigeant d'une agence de gardes du corps, on se doit d'être au courant des employés sur le marché. Croyez-moi je n'ai nul besoin de prendre des notes. Je sais déjà qui je veux.

_Okay, mais... et moi ?

Urahara se tourna vers lui, décontenancé. Après quelques secondes, il lui lança cependant un léger sourire qui en disait long sur son incompréhension :

_Comment ça et vous ?

_Est-ce que je... je veux dire, je ne suis pas aussi bien préparé que vous et si je veux apprendre je pourrais prendre des notes, non ?

C'était l'un de ses défauts, il aimait que tout soit écrit afin qu'il ne perde rien dans sa mémoire qui lui jouait parfois des tours. Ainsi, tout sur papier, il avait tout le loisir de revoir ce qu'il avait appris, entendu ou même vu pour y réfléchir plus tard. Un vulgaire défaut ou tic d'étudiant qu'il avait gardé de ses années à la faculté de droit.

_Apprenez à vous servir de votre tête, Kurosaki-san, lui répondit enfin Kisuke. Pas de note, utilisez votre mémoire. C'est très important dans ce métier.

_Bien d'accord...

Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela posait un problème, mais visiblement Urahara avait une leçon à lui donner là-dessus.

Les entretiens débutèrent et Ichigo resta parfaitement immobile et muet lorsque les deux premiers passèrent devant eux. Ils prirent place de l'autre côté de la table et s'attardèrent à vanter leur cursus, les clients pour lesquels ils avaient travaillé ainsi que leurs compétences, s'ils en possédaient des particulières. Kisuke pouvait poser des questions lorsqu'il le souhaitait et jetait parfois un œil intéressé aux C.V. qui se retrouvaient sur la table à portée de main. Kurosaki laissait faire, observant étroitement les manières de Kisuke.

Il était évident qu'il ne s'intéressait nullement à eux, et Ichigo le remarqua tout de suite. Cependant, à l'entrée du troisième prétendant, il lui apparut qu'Urahara se montra plus curieux. Il questionna l'homme sur son parcours plus intimement, lui demandant où il avait grandi, et même s'il avait déjà travaillé hors du Japon. Aux yeux de l'orangé, au fil des entretiens, plusieurs gardes du corps lui apparurent tenir la route. Mais le jugement du blond à ses côtés semblait quelque peu mystérieux et il attendait avec curiosité le terme de cette journée afin d'avoir son avis.

Lui non plus n'était pas en reste, il avait dû répondre à un panel assez large de questions sur son paternel. Il avait tenté de garder le sourire face aux « vous devez être fier d'avoir un père comme le vôtre », « votre père est ma référence, j'aurais tué pour être son fils » ou encore « il vous a tout appris ? ». Non, vraiment. C'était épuisant de mentir de la sorte.

_Veuillez entrer et vous asseoir je vous prie.

Lorsqu'Urahara énonça la même phrase pour la énième fois, Kurosaki ferma ses yeux et soupira. Tentant de ne pas laisser paraître son ennui et un léger désintéressement, il croisa ses mains sur la table et baissa la tête un instant, alors qu'il entendit le nouveau candidat s'asseoir face à eux. Il inspira profondément et releva le visage lorsque Kisuke lui donna l'autorisation d'énoncer ses motivations.

_J'viens de démissionner. J'étais chez Yamamoto.

Oh non, pas ça, entendit-il cette petite voix au fond de sa tête crier de toutes ses forces. Pas lui ! Pria-t-il silencieusement en plissant ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne put contenir sa surprise :

_Grimmjow ?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillant comme jamais, et son cœur tambourinant tout contre sa poitrine, Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds, la chaise tombant à la renverse sous son geste violent. Il recula d'un pas, découvrant la silhouette carrée et élancée de Grimmjow assise sur cette chaise. De brillants yeux turquoise glissèrent sur son visage, et de fins sourcils bleus se levèrent, plissant son front avec surprise.

Sous l'étonnement également, Urahara observa le rouquin sans dire un mot. Il n'était pas sans savoir que les deux hommes s'étaient côtoyés chez Yamamoto, mais y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

Le silence était pesant, et la respiration de Kurosaki rythmait le néant, le ponctuant d'une façon étrange, presque saisissante. Les trois hommes restèrent totalement figés et muets pendant de longues secondes. Celui qui détruirait cette bulle dans laquelle le temps s'était presque arrêté serait férocement courageux. Et pourtant, ce fut Ichigo qui la brisa :

_Je... je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il avant de faire le tour du bureau et de s'échapper par la porte.

Grimmjow le suivit des yeux, mordant dans sa langue afin d'éviter un puissant juron de sortir de ses lèvres. Ses mains avaient agrippé la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans le bois. Ses muscles tendus, il avait l'air tout aussi abasourdi que Kisuke.

_J'ferais mieux d'le rattraper, annonça-t-il avant de suivre l'orangé et de disparaître lui aussi.

_O... OK, répondit un Urahara bouche bée en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ichigo s'élança dans le couloir rempli de candidats à l'embauche, prêts à être reçus par Urahara. Mais franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il avançait, poing serrés et regard assassin en direction de l'ascenseur qu'il appela en donnant un coup de poing dans le bouton d'appel.

_Ichigo !

Mais Grimmjow l'avait déjà rattrapé et il s'empressa de le rejoindre. Ichigo lui lança un regard noir et pointa un index accusateur sur lui :

_Ne m'approche pas toi !

Jaggerjack resta figé à l'écoute de son ordre et s'immobilisa, levant ses mains au niveau de son visage, paumes vers le ciel. Il avait l'air étonné, tout autant que lui, mais Ichigo décida de ne pas se laisser embobiner plus que ça. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, il ne pouvait qu'à peine supporter son regard sur lui.

L'ascenseur devant lui ouvrit ses portes dans un "ting!" sonore et il s'engouffra dans la machine, incapable d'empêcher un Grimmjow futé, qui se faufila entre les portes qui se fermaient.

_Dégage ! Lui ordonna le rouquin en plaquant une main sur les boutons de la machine appuyant sur tous les étages à la fois.

Grimmjow l'observa faire, l'air plus qu'abasourdi. L'orangé avait l'air en panique totale et n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin de lui. Mais bon sang, il n'avait encore pas dit un mot ! Il ne comprenait pas son attitude, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il avait de réagir de la sorte !

Soudain, le bleuté attrapa son poignet violemment et le força à s'éloigner au fond de la cage de ferraille. Il pressa d'un index certain le bouton "arrêt de service" et la machine s'immobilisa d'un seul coup, Ichigo échappant un grognement surpris à la sensation de se retrouver suspendu entre deux étages.

_Est-ce que j'ai au moins l'droit d'dire un mot ? Demanda un Jaggerjack éberlué d'en arriver là. Bordel d'merde, qu'est-ce que t'fous à c'putain d'entretien d'embauche ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, imbécile ! Vociféra le roux avec un rictus haineux. Démissionner ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rigoler deux secondes.

_Eh ben ouais, j'ai démissionné figure-toi ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton tout aussi rageur que le sien. Et alors ? T'crois p'tet que c'est pour tes beaux yeux, hein ?

_Tch ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'as toujours agi qu'en égoïste. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça pour...

_T'as raison ! Parce que j'l'ai fait pour tes beaux yeux, figure-toi !

Ichigo échappa un rire mesquin et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_Ne me fais pas rire ! Lâcha-t-il. Parce que tu crois, en plus, que je vais te prendre en pitié ? Parce que tu as quitté ta si belle position chez Yamamoto pour moi ? Pour qui tu me prends !

_Pas pour le fils d'Isshin, et tout l'monde peut pas en dire autant.

Kurosaki serra les dents et le fusilla d'un nouveau regard noir. Il le prenait pour un imbécile ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que c'était terminé ? Ter-mi-né ? Qu'il n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui, qu'il se sentirait éternellement utilisé, traqué, manipulé par lui ? Alors que tout le monde dans cette ville et dans ce pays ne voyaient qu'en lui le fils de Kurosaki Isshin, le si brillant garde du corps, Grimmjow venait lui avouer qu'il le voyait différemment ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu changer en quelques jours seulement depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?

Le roux avait son avis sur la question. Et avec un petit rire moqueur, il leva les yeux au ciel et lança :

_C'est mon père, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'a demandé de démissionner et de venir chez Urahara ? Tu savais que Kuchiki s'y était investi et l'annonce stipulait que je...

_Oui, j'savais que Kuchiki était associé avec Urahara. Mais non, j'savais pas qu'tu s'rais à l'entretien, bordel !

_Pourtant, l'annonce le stipulait clairement, lui répliqua-t-il, pensant faire mouche.

Grimmjow soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains quelques instants. A quoi cela servirait-il de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vu l'annonce, que c'était un chasseur de tête qui l'avait approché ? Il ne le croirait pas de toute façon, même s'il lui donnait mille preuves de son honnêteté. Ichigo l'observa, puis en fit de même, dissimulant son expression lassée sous ses mains, espérant que cette conversation prendrait vite fin. Il lui sembla cependant que la tension diminua pendant un laps de temps court, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard dont ils ne purent définir la teneur.

_Ecoute... J'sais qu'tu m'en veux...

_C'est un euphémisme dis donc, répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_Mais, j'veux... J'veux passer à aut' chose, c'est pour ça que j'suis parti d'chez Yamamoto. Tous ces secrets, ces... ce passé et...

Il soupira profondément, appuyant son dos contre une paroi froide de l'ascenseur. Mais Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il avait plutôt autre chose qui lui trottait dans l'esprit. Et il commençait à comprendre que dans cet endroit clos, Grimmjow ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

_Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'a attendu au café ? Hier ou... ?

_Tous les jours, répondit-il en relevant précipitamment son regard sur lui. J'tai dit qu'j'y s'rai tous les jours, j'ai pas menti.

Kurosaki resta silencieux un instant, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, savoir qu'il l'avait attendu, tous les jours qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, c'était… Bien sûr que non ça ne constituait pas une preuve de bonne foi, il connaissait Grimmjow, il était plus futé que ça. Mais quand même, pourquoi faire ça si…

_Je veux savoir pourquoi. Et si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre alors... peut-être que je considèrerai de... d'effacer ou je ne sais pas quoi, ce que tu attends.

_Ce que tu veux entendre ? Répéta Jaggerjack en haussant un sourcil, incrédule. Parce que ça ne sera certainement pas ce que tu "voudras" entendre ce que j'vais t'dire.

_Tout ce que je veux c'est la vérité, Grimmjow. Kensei a... il a confiance en toi, et m'a promis que tu serais le seul à pouvoir me dire toute la vérité.

_P'tet' bien. Mais... dans un ascenseur, vraiment ?

Le regard noir que lui jeta à nouveau la jeune personne le fit taire. Il hocha la tête puis se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Il gardait un doigt sur le bouton "arrêt de service" pour que la machine ne soit pas appelée à un autre étage et qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Il inspira profondément puis détourna les yeux tout en ramenant ses genoux en direction de son torse.

Lui aussi venait de comprendre ce huit clos ne protègerait pas longtemps leurs secrets. Et s'il y avait bien un moyen d'enfin faire comprendre à Ichigo pourquoi tout cela arrivait, c'était bien maintenant dans cet ascenseur. Grimmjow était déterminé.

_Je... j'sais pas trop par où commencer, souffla-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer par ma mère, non ?

_Ok...

Jaggerjack sembla chercher quelques instants ses mots. Sa langue passa succinctement sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'égarèrent dans le vide à l'évocation de ces souvenirs visiblement enfouis depuis longtemps.

_T'dois comprendre que c'que j'vais t'raconter, c'est ton père et Kensei qui m'l'ont dit. Alors... il s'peut qu'il y ait p'tet' des zones de vérité et des zones de mensonge. J'en sais pas plus sur leur rencontre que c'qu'ils ont bien voulu m'dire. Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, t'étais au lycée et j'commençais tout juste l'métier. J'avais une certaine admiration sans bornes pour ton père, j'étais fasciné par lui, le père que j'avais jamais eu.

_Je sais déjà tout ça, je t'ai demandé de me parler de ma mère !

_J'y arrive, j'y arrive..., s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en accompagnant ses mots de ses mains. Ta mère était, et est encore, une journaliste reconnue, pigiste pour êt' exact. Quand elle rencontre ton père, il... euh... il travaille pour Aizen Sos'ke qu'tu as rencontré déjà chez moi. Bref... Disons que Masaki et Isshin se sont bien entendus, ils ont flirté et leur relation a pris d'l'ampleur. Mais... elle était pas vraiment avec lui par amour. Et quand Isshin l'a appris, ça l'a complètement... Enfin ça l'a chamboulé quoi.

Ichigo tourna vers lui des pupilles brillantes d'intérêt. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement mais il ne dit pas un mot, sa gorge était sèche et son rythme cardiaque ne faisait qu'accélérer au fil des secondes de silence qui passaient. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, totalement concentré sur sa bouche qui - il l'espérait - allait enfin dénouer l'histoire de sa vie, celle de sa mère et son incompréhension envers son paternel.

_A-Alors... Si... si elle n'était pas avec lui par amour... pourquoi elle... ? Demanda-t-il, plus hésitant que jamais.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules puis releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté de parler du passé.

_Parce qu'elle était avec lui par intérêt. Parce qu'elle écrivait un p'tain d'article d'presse sur Sos'ke...


	23. Moments de vérités

******~ Protection Rapprochée ~**

**Chapitre 21 : Moments de vérités.**

_**Note : **_Merci à vous tous qui lisez et reviewez cette fanfiction ! :) Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à venir pour la terminer ^^

**Warning :** Lemon :)

* * *

Ichigo passa une main sur son front quelque peu chaud et humide. Il avait craint depuis de longues semaines, et même depuis des années, ce moment de vérité. Et maintenant qu'il y était confronté il avait presque envie de rebrousser chemin. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, peu importait ce que c'était, il ne voulait pas entendre l'histoire de sa famille.

_Ta mère écrivait un article sur Aizen et elle avait approché ton père pour avoir des entrées faciles dans son business de yakuza. Isshin était… enfin ils sortaient ensemble, lui et Masaki, mais il restait distant. Son boulot de garde du corps d'un yakuza l'empêchait d'être trop proche d'une femme. Mais Masaki était l'genre d'femme qui lâchait rien. Elle lui posait tout le temps des questions. Au début il lui a rien dit, il lui répondait pas. Pis… au fil du temps il est tombé amoureux d'elle et il a compris que l'succès d'Masaki était aussi important que l'sien. Alors il a dévoilé des trucs sur Aizen. Son boulot, ses trafics tout ça. Il avait jamais pensé qu'elle s'en servirait, mais elle faisait qu'son boulot... Elle voulait dire la vérité sur ce type et la mafia en général, dire la vérité au monde entier. Avec les révélations d'Isshin elle a voulu faire un article, qui s'est transformé en bouquin où elle révélait les dessous des organisations yakusa japonaises. Évidemment, Aizen y avait une place de choix, bien à la vue des lecteurs qui pouvaient s'régaler d'tout ce qu'Isshin avait balancé. Ta mère était pas inconsciente, j'pense pas, elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques. Mais quel grand journaliste n'en prend pas ? Quand l'bouquin est sorti, Isshin s'y attendait pas, il s'est senti trahi. Il paraît qu'il était violent c'jour là... Il a d'mandé à ta mère d'retirer c'bouquin. Elle a dit non, et qu'elle était sorti avec lui seul'ment pour approcher Aizen.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus vite à l'évocation de ce passé. Sa mère… pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Et quand bien même se serait-elle servie de son père, il ne lui avait jamais parlé en mauvais termes de Masaki. Était il possible qu'Isshin, bien que trahi et se sentant utilisé, soit quand même resté amoureux de Masaki toutes ces années ? Et pour cela, il avait décidé de ne pas salir l'image qu'Ichigo aurait pu avoir d'elle ?

_J'aurais pas voulu êt' là l'jour où elle lui a avoué être avec lui par intérêt. Muguruma était là. Il m'a dit qu'ça avait été un carnage. Il a tout cassé chez lui, l'a traitée de tous les noms et finalement au bout de quelques jours, Masaki s'est envolée aux États-Unis pour le travail et Isshin a été convoqué chez Yamamoto. Aizen était furieux évidemment, toutes ses activités avaient été dévoilées ! La police, les politiques, ses associés tout le monde voulait des explications. Il était sur le point de tout perdre et c'était à cause d'ton père qui avait tout raconté à Masaki, qu'il pensait être de son côté. Aizen a ordonné à ton père de lui rendre la totalité de la somme d'argent qu'il lui avait versé en échange de ses services. Isshin a consenti, sous quelques menaces de Yamamoto. Mais… il avait pas cet argent.

_Je ne comprends pas. Si Aizen était tant en colère, comme se fait-il qu'il t'ait engagé toi, l'apprenti de mon père, pour protéger sa fille ?

_Il est p'tet un yakuza mais il est pas rancunier. Il a pensé à moi… naturellement. Évidemment, l'bouquin d'Masaki a eu des répercussions néfastes pour lui, mais en même temps que veux-tu qu'il y fasse ? Il est yakuza. Il fait une activité illicite pour commencer. Et malgré ça, il a toujours été en bons termes avec ton père. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus même après toute cette histoire, une fois qu'Isshin lui ait tout remboursé bien sûr. J'pense qu'Aizen a préféré en vouloir à Masaki, une femme, plutôt qu'à ton père en qui il avait confiance. Une sorte de solidarité masculine, ou j'sais pas quoi.

Le roux hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi.

_Tu dois aussi comprendre : ton père travaillait pour Yamamoto, mais pas officiellement. Jamais eu de contrat, rien. Bosser pour des yakuzas, les protéger... à l'époque Yamamoto considérait qu'il valait mieux l'cacher. Alors administrativement parlant ton père bossait pas pour l'agence. Il touchait son argent au noir quoi... Et puis c'était pas tout. Masaki avait aussi découvert qu'Isshin et Yamamoto avaient monté une sorte d'escroquerie auprès des clients...

_Escroquerie ? Demanda le jeune homme, bouche bée.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir d'chez Yamamoto. Tu t'rappelles quand j't'avais parlé des mouvements de fonds suspects entre Aizen et Yamamoto ? Demanda-t-il et Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. J'ai compris que ça avait lieu d'puis plus d'vingt ans. Commencé à l'époque d'ton père et toujours d'actualité. Les pots d'vin, la paye au black, j'ai capté que c'était lieu commun dans l'milieu et j'ai essayé d'plus y penser. Ça fait pas longtemps que j'l'ai compris, alors que ça s'passe depuis plus d'vingt ans; arnaquer les clients, les escroquer, et puis blanchir l'argent, tout ça Yamamoto le fait depuis une paye ! J'pensais sans doute que m'y intéresser allait tout solutionner, j'en aurais parlé à la presse tout ça, mais à quoi bon ? Personne m'aurait cru, Yamamoto a d'l'influence dans pleins d'milieux alors... Révolutionner la profession, tout ça, c'est pas dans mes cordes, tu vois, moi aussi j'ai été déçu par c'monde. Pas par les mêmes personnes, mais j'pense que j'ai éprouvé autant d'colère qu'toi. Bref... c'est pas l'sujet.

Ichigo secoua la tête et attendit qu'il ne reprenne :

_J'connais pas tous les détails d'cette escroquerie à l'époque d'ton père mais Isshin savait que si ça sortait, il aurait fait de la taule. Masaki avait découvert que Yamamoto et Isshin escroquaient des clients et elle en a fait part à Muguruma, sûrement pour lui demander quoi faire de cette information. Ils ont toujours été très potes, alors elle voulait pas l'mêler à cette histoire. Muguruma lui, il a été furieux cont' ton père, et c'est là qu'il a quitté l'agence, en promettant avant à Isshin de ne jamais rien révéler t'concernant, d'quelque manière. Il a coupé les ponts un temps avec ton paternel, un très long temps, et il a toujours été plus ou moins furieux envers lui, 'fin j'crois. Masaki était son amie, ton père était son ami et tous les deux ils ont fait n'importe quoi, j'crois que ça l'a touché Kensei. Il s'en est voulu après, terriblement d'pas avoir pu les réconcilier, d'pas avoir pu t'protéger de tout ça. J'pense que quand t'as débarqué chez lui il savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur qu'tu découvres tout, qu'tu lui en veuilles, ou qu'il te fasse du mal. Enfin, tout ça c'est lui et Isshin qui m'l'ont raconté.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Que Grimmjow se mette à parler de Kensei, alors qu'ils se détestaient était une surprise en soit. Mais qu'il tente de trouver une explication à son comportement et à ses remords était plus étonnant encore.

Ichigo l'écoutait sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il avait mal au cœur c'était vrai, à l'entendre lui déblatérer tout ça en quelques minutes. Et il ignorait s'il pourrait se rappeler de tout. Le trop plein d'information allait lui donner la nausée, mais il en voulait toujours plus, quitte à se sentir de plus en plus mal.

_Et les autres de l'agence ? Ils n'ont jamais eu vent de cette escroquerie ? Hirako était ami avec Kensei, non ?

_Ouais. Mais il tenait trop à son job. Shinji a décidé de fermer les yeux sur tout ça, désireux d'garder son emploi chez Yamamoto. Vu qu'ton père harcelait trop ta mère à cause du bouquin, elle est partie à New-York pour un temps. Et puis quand Masaki est revenue des États-Unis, Kensei qui était en contact avec elle a appris à ton père qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle allait accoucher dans pas longtemps. Isshin savait qu'il était l'père, il avait pas b'soin d'le d'mander. Il a voulu la voir à l'hosto, mais elle a r'fusé. Son nouveau mec était là, le même avec qui elle est en c'moment. Ukitake Jyuushiro. Isshin était... 'fin il a trouvé qu'un truc à faire : t'enlever. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, Muguruma l'avait menacé de le dire à la police, d'le faire enfermer, qu'enlever un enfant était horrible. Puis il a compris que c'était simplement le geste d'un homme éperdument amoureux, d'un père qui ne verrait jamais son enfant...

_M... Kensei m'avait dit qu'elle... qu'elle était seule, sans ressources et sans travail quand elle a accouché. Que mon père aurait gagné dans tous les cas ma garde...

_Ça... je pense qu'il l'a dit pour maquiller l'tout, pour s'donner quelque part un rôle de sauveur. Non, elle aurait eu les moyens de t'élever. Sainement. Et puis son nouveau mec était réputé, c'est un type bien à c'qui parait...

Ichigo tenta de ne pas laisser entrevoir l'émotion qui gagnait son corps. Ce geste, il était totalement fou, et pourtant... c'était un acte désespéré. Isshin avait-il voulu montrer par là qu'il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir avoir son fils ? C'était tellement inconcevable pour Ichigo, lui qui avait toujours pensé que son père l'éloignait de lui, et même lui en voulait pour un tas de choses. Isshin l'avait enlevé pour le garder. Oui, c'était un geste désespéré d'un père qui voulait garder le fruit d'un amour qui l'avait brisé. Il ne verrait plus jamais son père comme avant il en était certain.

_Pourquoi ma mère n'a jamais tenté de me reprendre, pourquoi ?!

_J'pense qu'elle se sentait coupable, répondit-il calmement en haussant les épaules. Elle savait que t'aurais besoin d'un père, peut-être plus que d'une mère, j'sais pas vraiment.

_C'est... c'est ridicule. Comment une mère peut... ?

_C'est à elle qu'tu devras poser la question, pas à moi Ichi.

Il avait raison, évidemment.

Pourquoi tout à coup cet imbécile de Grimmjow qui n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie depuis son arrivée ici lui apparaissait comme le seul homme digne de confiance ? Pourquoi restait-il là à l'écouter, alors qu'il avait juré ne plus jamais le faire ? C'était comme si tout à coup, avec tout ce qu'il lui révélait, il trouvait en lui la force de tout écouter. Il faisait ça pour lui, et seulement pour lui il le savait bien. Grimmjow n'avait aucun intérêt dans cette histoire, aucun intérêt à lui raconter tout ça, excepté gagner sa confiance, ou se récolter un poing dans la figure si jamais le rouquin perdait son sang froid.

_Ta mère a essayé d'te récupérer, crois-moi. Mais Isshin l'a jamais laissée faire. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait tellement de mal que maintenant il allait lui rendre la pareille et qu'elle devait faire son deuil. Que si jamais elle cherchait à t'récupérer, il ferait savoir partout quel genre de journaliste elle était : qu'elle avait couché avec lui pour un article. Finalement, elle a décidé de s'éloigner d'toi, en implorant Muguruma de lui donner des nouvelles d'toi. Kensei a bien été obligé de garder contact avec ton père ensuite, pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur toi. Déchiré ent' deux amis, j'aurais jamais voulu êt' à sa place, même si j'déteste c'type. Avant de partir, ta mère t'avait laissé une grosse somme d'argent, elle tenait à ce que t'aies quelque chose d'elle quand t'serais en âge d'avoir ta prop' vie, et d'faire tes prop' choix. Cet argent, comme tu l'imagines, Isshin s'en est servi et à rembourser Aizen avec. Pour qu'il lui foute la paix.

Le rouquin détourna les yeux, à bout de souffle ou presque. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ça une seule seconde ? C'était une histoire insensée, comment un enfant pouvait-il naître dans une telle atmosphère vindicative ? Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie : parce qu'il était le fruit d'un mensonge et qu'il avait été élevé dans la colère !

_Ton père a quitté l'milieu des gardes du corps et t'a élevé seul. Muguruma lui, a préféré s'éloigner d'tout ça, même s'il avait promis à Masaki, en échange qu'elle te laisse tranquille, d'lui donner des nouvelles de toi. C'est c'qu'il a fait, mais il a jamais vraiment oublié c'qu'il avait fait. J'pense qu'il s'en veut et qu'il s'est jamais pardonné d'avoir privé une mère d'son enfant. Mais il l'a fait dans ton intérêt... J'crois.

_Et... et toutes ces années, ma mère était là quelque part au Japon ou dans un autre pays et elle n'a rien fait ? Elle n'a rien dit ?

_Oh, elle s'est manifestée au cours des années. Mais ton père a tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. T'as jamais rien remarqué, ni jamais rien su.

Le sourire en coin que lui servit Grimmjow ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas amusé par la situation non plus, mais il tentait de lui remonter le moral à sa manière. A la manière Grimmjow... autrement dit, pas très subtile.

_Et... et toi dans tout ça ? Reprit le rouquin. Tu sais tout ça, toute mon histoire, plus de vingt années de haine et de déchirement entre mes parents alors que tu ne connais mon père que depuis quoi ? Dix ans ?

_Oh moi... , soupira-t-il en secouant la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet épineux. Quand Isshin a repris ses activités de garde du corps, quelques années après ta naissance et qu'il avait fait son deuil de Masaki, il a décidé d'bosser en solo. Moi quand j'ai commencé dans le métier, j'ai été recruté par Yamamoto à la sortie du service militaire. Et dans l'métier, c'était ton père qu'était réputé pour former les meilleurs gardes du corps. Alors, j'ai été son élève. Voilà... Malgré moi j'ai été pris dans le tourbillon parce que j'ai appris la vérité, et il m'a tout dit. J'le considérais comme un mec bien, presque comme... un père ou un truc du genre. Alors quand il m'a demandé d'te surveiller et d'intervenir dans ta vie, j'ai pas pu refuser. Parce qu'il m'a toujours soutenu et qu'il m'a nourri, logé et blanchi pendant des années. Il avait toujours pris soin d'moi, comment j'pouvais l'considérer comme quelqu'un d'pas bien ? Et puis, c'était pas à moi d'juger ce qui s'était passé avant, avec ta mère, avec toi. Moi j'juge personne. Et surtout pas ton père.

Kurosaki comprenait ce qu'il vouait dire. Grimmjow n'était pas impacté directement par cette histoire aussi, il pouvait la lui livrer sans avoir peur, contrairement à Kensei. Il pouvait bien lui raconter les pires horreurs, Ichigo ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il n'avait pas pris part à cette mascarade. Et il avait raison, il n'avait pas à juger son père pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et Ichigo pensait sincèrement que peu de personnes auraient pu en dire autant. Il avait tout à coup envie de lui dire merci, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas faire repartir cet ascenseur, qu'il voulait rester à l'écart du monde avec lui, en sécurité. Il aurait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, comme un enfant, sans arrières-pensées, simplement pour sentir ses bras le soutenir, qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais ce n'était guère le moment pour cela.

Ce qui s'était passé entre ses parents remontait à bien des années maintenant, et même s'il ne comprenait pas encore tout il se demandait s'ils ne pourraient pas se réconcilier un jour ou l'autre. Il aurait souhaité y faire quelque chose, mais il était impuissant. Son père était un homme qu'il comprenait n'avoir jamais vraiment connu, ni cerné, ni chercher à comprendre. Et sa mère était un cadavre de vingt-trois ans qui revenait à la vie, comment pouvait-il digérer cela ?

_N'aie pas trop d'espoir, au sujet d'tes parents j'veux dire, reprit Grimmjow qui observait silencieusement le rouquin se battre avec ses pensées. Ton père lui pardonnera jamais, j'en suis sûr. Même s'il l'aime toujours, j'en suis convaincu, il l'avouera jamais. Il est comme ça Isshin : fier. Jamais il s'abaissera à ça, jamais. Quant à ta mère, j'suis aussi convaincu qu'elle l'a toujours aimé ton père mais qu'elle voulait privilégier sa carrière. Certes, elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle a pour autant oublié ton père. J'pense que ces deux-là se sont ratés. Ils ont voulu faire les fortes-têtes et jamais s'pardonner. J'pense qu'il faut savoir s'dire les choses. Quand tu tiens à quelqu'un...

Il leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de capter son regard. Mais les opales ambrées était plus fuyantes que d'habitude. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il faisait allusion à eux, plus qu'à ses parents ?

Grimmjow se rapprocha de lui et tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Mais Ichigo se détourna et appuya rapidement sur un bouton de l'ascenseur pour faire redémarrer la machine :

_Il... il faut que je retourne travailler. Urahara... m'attend.

Pourquoi régissait-il comme une vierge effarouchée tout à coup ? Alors qu'il ne voulait que son soutient, et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt. Le rouquin déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux quand le torse de Jaggerjack appuya contre son dos pour parvenir jusqu'aux boutons de l'ascenseur. Encore une fois, il stoppa l'appareil qui s'immobilisa dans une légère secousse et il agrippa les épaules de Kurosaki pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Surpris, Ichigo sentit sa respiration se faire plus courte quand il croisa les yeux turquoise de l'homme qui venait de lui prouver qu'il était de son côté.

_J't'en prie... fais pas comme tes parents, lui souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Faut qu'tu m'pardonnes, fais pas comme eux... Tu veux, hein ?

_Je...

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il plissa ses yeux et tenta de s'exprimer sans que sa voix ne tremble d'émotion :

_Je ne sais pas, Grimmjow, bredouilla-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur les biceps du bleuté, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber.

_Il faut qu'tu m'pardonnes ! T'veux qu'dans vingt ans, comme ton père tu sois aigris et en colère tout l'temps parce que t'as pas su pardonner à quelqu'un ? Ichigo...

Il baissa les yeux avec culpabilité, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait besoin de lui, ô oui cruellement besoin de lui, de son secours, de son soutient, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. S'ils voulaient être ensemble, avoir un semblant d'avenir tous les deux il devrait lui accorder son pardon, mais comment être certain que c'était ce qu'il désirait vraiment ? Alors qu'il venait d'apprendre tout juste que ses parents n'étaient pas les personnes qu'il avait cru être.

Son existence entière était remise en question, ou presque, et il était bien trop dur de penser à autre chose.

_J'ai besoin de temps, s'il te plait. Il faut que tu me donnes du temps. Je veux te pardonner mais... mais pour l'instant c'est encore trop frais dans ma tête. J'ai... j'ai besoin de parler avec ma mère et puis avec mon père aussi. Attends... jusque là.

Jaggerjack acquiesça d'un signe de tête hésitant, puis lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien de plus et il le savait. Tout ce qu'Ichigo avait besoin maintenant, c'était de pardonner à son père et à sa mère. Et seulement alors il pourrait lui pardonner et revenir vers lui. Et ça, Grimmjow l'avait compris.

_Franchement Grimmjow, reprit-il en baissant les yeux, entre nous il... il s'est passé des choses mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit non plus très proches, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... J'ai habité chez toi, on s'est tourné autour et on a flirté, plus ou moins... Mais cette nuit-là, si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool je ne sais pas si...

_Quoi ? Tu s'rais pas allé jusqu'au bout ? Japa l'intéressé en haussant des sourcils interrogateurs. T'es en train d'me mettre un vent là ou quoi ?

_Non ! J'en avais envie, évidemment ! Mais je suis un garçon borné... Sans l'alcool je t'aurais sans doute dit non et...

_J't'en prie. T'en crevais d'envie, tout comme moi. J'ai pas l'intention d'te laisser filer Kurosaki, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. C'est différent maintenant que tu sais tout ça. Y'a plus d'secret entre nous et j'trouve ça plus sain. Pas toi ?

Ichigo fit la moue puis dodelina de la tête. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Évidemment qu'il avait eu envie de coucher avec lui, alcool ou non la question n'était pas là. Le problème c'était qu'à l'époque l'histoire de son père et celle de sa mère lui trottait bien trop dans l'esprit. Et s'il avait été sobre et qu'il n'avait pas bu un seul verre il aurait certainement refusé les avances de Jaggerjack.

L'acharnement de Grimmjow le surprenait à chaque fois. Quelqu'un qui n'en aurait rien à faire de lui n'aurait pas fait tout ça : le harceler de textos, attendre à la terrasse de ce café pour tout lui révéler, démissionner de chez Yamamoto pour le retrouver ici, lui raconter l'histoire de ses parents, et implorer son pardon...

Non, Grimmjow avait véritablement des sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de l'étage de l'agence Urahara, alors que le silence les avait entourés religieusement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'Ichigo descendit de la machine, la réalité de son travail le figea de plein fouet. Les candidats par dizaines à l'entrée dans l'agence de gardes du corps d'Urahara attendaient plus ou moins patiemment dans le couloir, et il fallait qu'il y retourne.

Derrière lui, Grimmjow déposa une main sur son épaule et passa à côté de lui en soufflant :

_J'espère en tout cas que j'serai pris ici. Sinon c'est toi qui devras m'accueillir chez toi parce que j'serai au chômage.

Kurosaki l'observa s'éloigner en étirant un mince sourire. Dans son cœur, il lui avait déjà pardonné il le sentait. Mais il y avait des étapes à passer avant de le lui avouer et surtout avant de considérer avoir une relation avec lui. Grimmjow était un homme de confiance, il le savait maintenant, et il avait envie de se reposer sur lui. Cependant, sa vie personnelle et surtout sa situation familiale lui demandait encore de l'attention et il ne pourrait pas se lancer dans cette histoire d'amour sans avoir fait le point sur son passé.

Il retourna dans le bureau d'Urahara, l'air absent et quelque peu torturé. Kisuke le remarqua bien mais se garda de lui demander ce qui avait pu causer sa soudaine échappée de toute à l'heure. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui demander de se remettre au travail sérieusement, ce que fit le jeune homme.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire attendre Urahara, ni de le mêler à ses affaires de famille, et encore moins à ses histoires de cœur. Son travail était une chose, ses problèmes un autre. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait décidé de poursuivre dans cette branche même en apprenant tout cela sur son père. Et même encore maintenant, après la vérité sur ses parents et sur son enfance, il avait plus que jamais envie de perdurer dans le monde des gardes du corps. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait bien. Peut-être parce que justement, c'était son acharnement à vouloir faire partie de ce métier qui l'avait conduit sur le chemin de la vérité ? Et qui lui avait fait rencontrer Grimmjow.

Il ne parvenait plus à voir Grimmjow comme un homme qui ne lui apporterait que du mal. Il le voyait différemment à présent. Et même s'il lui avait avoué avoir aidé son père à l'écarter de sa mère, et à tenter d'interférer dans sa vie, notamment en lui demandant et en insistant pour qu'il reste chez lui, il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir à présent. Il lui avait menti, lui avait caché des choses et avait usé d'un comportement douteux envers lui, mais Ichigo n'était pas si bête. Peut-être n'arriverait-il pas à tout lui pardonner entièrement, ses griefs étaient tout de même conséquents, mais Grimmjow méritait qu'il lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Il avait fait tout cela dans son intérêt en fin de compte.

Et quand il quitta l'agence d'Urahara à la fin de l'après-midi et qu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble, en plein centre ville, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Que convenait-il de faire ? Rentrer tranquillement chez lui, chez Kuchiki, et faire comme si Grimmjow n'avait rien dit ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il savait qu'il devait se confronter avec son père, même s'il redoutait inéluctablement l'échéance de cette entrevue. Moins qu'avec sa mère, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue...

Mais il avait aussi terriblement envie de voir Grimmjow, là tout de suite. Il sortit le portable de sa poche et fit défiler les numéros de son répertoire, puis il se figea. Il voulait lui parler, peut-être même lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Évidemment qu'il avait besoin de lui, il s'en rendait cruellement compte maintenant. Mais en même temps... s'il voyait Grimmjow maintenant, il n'aurait peut-être plus le même courage qui l'animait en cet instant. Ce courage et cette volonté de confronter son propre père. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant ?

Il soupira en rangeant son portable dans sa poche sans avoir appelé l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Le mieux à faire, c'était d'avoir enfin un échange concret avec lui. Une bonne fois pour toutes !

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant le grand hôtel qu'il connaissait plus que bien, il eut aussitôt envie de rebrousser chemin. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de monter jusqu'au dernier étage, de frapper à sa porte et de se retrouver devant lui, là comme ça. Pourtant, il avait bien réussi à écouter tout ce que Grimmjow lui avait dit, sans même avoir à faire preuve plus que cela de courage. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à faire vrai, il avait dû prendre sur lui et tenter de garder un calme relatif pendant qu'il lui parlait. Mais il avait réussi parce qu'il le connaissait, et avait envie de le croire, et parce que les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui avaient joué le rôle de canalisateur. Là, ce n'était pas pareil.

Il était devant l'hôtel qui abritait son père, le garde du corps de l'Impératrice tout comme il avait abrité Kensei lorsqu'il tenait ce poste. Ichigo leva les yeux jusqu'en haut du bâtiment, là où son père devait avoir ses appartements. Oui, il devait y aller et tenter de lui parler maintenant qu'il savait tout. Mais en était-il seulement capable ? Vouloir l'affronter était une chose, frapper à sa porte et ne pas s'enfuir en était une autre. Comment amener son père à s'ouvrir enfin ?

Il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée. Qui lui garantissait que même en avançant le fait qu'il était au courant de tout, Isshin lui ferait bon accueil ?

Il pénétra dans l'hôtel de haut standing et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Comme il avait déjà vécu ici avec Muguruma Kensei, les hôtesses d'accueil le reconnurent et il n'eut aucune difficulté à pénétrer les lieux. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il demanda à ce qu'on l'amène jusqu'au dernier étage, où se trouvait la suite occupée par le garde du corps de l'Impératrice.

En se retrouvant devant la porte, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il hésita un long moment, par pure nervosité à frapper et à se retrouver face à lui. C'était comme si tout courage l'avait quitté, ses bonnes intentions et sa volonté de se confronter à lui avaient subitement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à des souvenirs tristes et douloureux qu'il ne voulait pas revivre. Et s'il restait fermé, se demanda-t-il encore une fois. S'il ne parvenait jamais à lui faire ouvrir son cœur... ? Il aurait perdu son père à jamais. Il se devait d'essayer, au moins d'essayer pour... rien que pour lui donner raison d'avoir braver tous les adages en l'enlevant à la maternité. Rien que pour ça, il devait le faire.

Il frappa deux grands coups contre la porte et attendit, les sens aux aguets, le cœur tambourinant et se posant mille et une questions.

Quand le verrou se fit entendre et que la poignée s'abaissa, il eut instinctivement un pas de recul, comme s'il s'apprêtait à fuir. Puis, les larges épaules entrèrent dans son champ de vision, familières, toujours aussi fortes et fières, il n'avait rien oublié de sa physionomie. Puis, ce fut son visage, plus marqué que jamais, sombre et fermé qui se dévoila devant ses yeux. Kurosaki Isshin, son père, et maintenant l'adversaire le plus coriace qu'il ait eu à affronter.

Les yeux noirs d'Isshin se braquèrent sur le visage de son fils et il se figea, tout son corps devenant subitement raide. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était un fait et Ichigo prit cette surprise comme un avantage qui ne pouvait que l'aider à engager la conversation. Il ne lui avait pas encore refermé la pote au nez, c'était déjà ça.

_Bonsoir, salua-t-il tout d'abord – il avait convenu que la politesse restait la meilleure première chose à faire. Je... je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai.. j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important.

Il ignorait si cette entrée en matière serait suffisante pour convaincre son paternel de l'écouter, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il devait essayer.

_Je sais tout, reprit-il tant que son courage ne l'avait pas abandonné. Je sais tout... sur... sur toi, sur ma mère, sur ma naissance, comment j'ai atterri jusqu'ici si je puis dire. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour me récupérer, pour être... mon père.

En face de lui, l'homme restait imperturbable ou presque, totalement sous le choc. L'orangé ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et pour cause c'était bien la première fois qu'il osait lui dire ça et se tenir de la sorte devant lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il se contenterait de rester muet ? S'il voulait enfin avancer avec son père il devait lui faire dire quelque chose !

_Je... je ne sais pas si je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait mais... Je le respecte. C'est même au-delà de ça... Tu as risqué tellement pour moi, pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses... te conduire comme ça, pour moi. J'ai toujours cru... cru que tu me haïssais...

_Qui ?

Le son de cette voix grave et profondément rauque s'éleva enfin, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Elle résonna au fond de sa tête et au fond de son cœur et lui retourna presque les entrailles. Il avait espéré plus qu'un seul mot, que lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui ce serait pour avoir une conversation constructive et peut-être révélatrice de leur mal-être. Mais il n'avait sorti qu'un malheureux « qui ? ».

_G-Grimmjow me l'a dit. Il m'a... en fait, tout raconté, plus ou moins. Je crois...

Il observa son père avec inquiétude, il craignait sa réaction et se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas révéler que c'était Jaggerjack qui lui avait dit tout ça. Maintenant son père s'en prendrait à lui, et vu qu'il lui en voulait déjà pour s'être rapproché de lui intimement parlant... Oh bon sang, pourquoi avait-il embarqué Grimmjow dans cette galère avec lui ?

Contre toute attente, alors que le silence d'Isshin laissait présager le pire, le paternel affaissa ses épaules et plaqua une main sur son front en baissant son visage.

_Oh bordel... J'aurais jamais dû lui raconter tout ça... J'aurais jamais dû...

_Papa, tu...

_Tu n'étais pas censé découvrir tout ça comme ça... Et maint'nant..., souffla-t-il, sa voix se coupant brusquement.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni comment réagir. Il avait tout imaginé sauf _ça_ ! Son père là devant lui et il lui apparaissait presque en position de faiblesse. Pourtant, quelques années, voire mois, plus tôt il aurait certainement trouvé la situation bien plus jouissive. Mais l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui était son père, et maintenant qu'il avait découvert tout ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes tout ça, bredouilla Isshin avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la suite.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le corps lourd et les yeux écarquillés. Ses mains retournèrent à son visage qu'il cacha entre elles en émettant de courts soupirs prouvant son émotion grandissante. Ichigo lui, ignorait encore comment il pouvait tenir là debout et même penser calmement. Il entra dans la suite et referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui, inspirant profondément pour gonfler son cœur et affronter la situation.

Voir son père dans cet état lui crevait littéralement le cœur et il renfloua une montée de larmes. Oh il aurait vraiment dû aller voir Grimmjow avant de venir ici. Il avait envie de le voir, il avait envie de sentir ses bras le soutenir, tout seul il n'y arriverait pas...

L'émotion fit trembler ses lèvres et son ventre eut quelques contractions douloureuses. Il attendait que son père parle, qu'il reprenne la parole ou le silence presque trop lourd qui pesait sur ses épaules finirait par avoir raison de lui. S'il ne parlait pas bientôt, il...

_Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour te protéger...

Cette révélation creusa une pointe de douleur fulgurante dans son cœur et il sentit son souffle s'emballer tout à coup. Son père lui faisait des excuses. Tant d'années après, tant de jours de silence plus tard et de questionnements il se livrait enfin. Ichigo ne pouvait croire que ce moment était en train de se produire, même s'il se sentait cruellement mal à l'aise.

_Nous n'avons pensé qu'à nous... Alors que nous aurions dû te protéger avant tout, marmonna-t-il entre ses mains, son fils ignorant s'il pleurait ou non. Nous avons été égoïstes, moi je ne pensais qu'à ma réputation, je voulais que personne ne sache qu'elle m'avait séduit comme ça, qu'elle s'était servie de moi, que j'étais tombée dans une sorte de piège et elle... elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, elle avait toujours été forte, tellement forte ! S'amouracher d'un homme comme moi n'était pas digne de sa réputation non plus. Mon Dieu nous n'avons pensé qu'à nos stupides réputations...

Le jeune homme se retint de dire le moindre mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin, son père était sur la bonne voie pour enfin ajouter les révélations qui manquaient à celles de Grimmjow.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le saches : que ton père était un faible qui s'était fait embobiner par une femme comme ça. Jamais, non. Je pense que je considérais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé pour la détester encore plus, alors que je savais qu'elle m'avait véritablement aimé. Mais c'était impossible pour moi... Je sais qu'elle a voulu s'excuser, qu'elle s'en voulait, qu'elle était obligée de sortir son livre, poussée par son patron et sa maison d'édition et tout un tas de politiques qui avaient contribué à financer son enquête. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne voulais pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et croire qu'elle regrettait. Elle m'avait piétiné, moi et ma carrière, moi et ma fierté. Bon sang...

Il renifla bruyamment et ses mains s'écartèrent de son visage pour laisser voir des joues humides, ruisselantes de larmes. Cette vision coupa la respiration du jeune Ichigo qui manqua lui demander d'arrêter. Mais apparemment, une fois qu'il était lancé, Isshin ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

_Et je l'ai implorée, je l'ai harcelée, de toutes mes forces quand j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai supplié Kensei de lui faire entendre raison, que tu étais aussi mon enfant, que j'avais le droit..., commença-t-il avant que sa voix ne se coupe dans sa gorge et qu'il ne plisse les yeux douloureusement. Je savais que nous avions tord, que j'avais tord. Elle était avec un autre homme il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça puisse marcher elle et moi mais... mais toi... C'était trop cruel que tu vives ainsi. Elle a refusé tout... mes demandes de visite à la maternité, que Kensei joue les intermédiaires, mes excuses alors que ce n'était pas à moi de s'excuser.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se braquant droit devant lui, évitant toujours de regarder son fils.

_J'allais avoir un enfant. Un fils... Un fils. Et je ne pouvais pas considérer qu'on m'interdirait de le voir, de... d'être avec lui. Je voulais être père, peu importait avec qui, peu importait les circonstances, je... j'ai pris une décision folle je le sais mais... Ce jour-là je m'étais accroché avec Ukitake, son nouveau mec et... il m'avait dit des choses horribles. J'avais envie de leur faire du mal à tous les deux, et très mal même. Alors je suis entré dans le bâtiment et je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je suis parti. Tu étais si petit, si menu... Tu as dormi comme un bébé pendant tout le processus, sans jamais te réveiller comme si tu te trouvais enfin à ta place entre mes bras, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement pour reprendre sa respiration. Pendant quatre jours après ça je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, sans jamais te lâcher. Je ne voulais pas te lâcher par simple peur qu'ils ne viennent te récupérer... Kensei m'a fait un sang d'encre, et m'a remis en place, violemment. J'ai eu un œil au beurre noir pendant deux mois, mais rien ne pouvait me détourner de toi. Masaki a essayé... oui, elle a essayé de te récupérer. Ukitake aussi... Mais je leur ai promis de dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour écrire son livre. Tout... J'étais prêt à tout. Même à l'humilier, elle la femme que j'aimais toujours seulement pour... pour...

Oui, pour lui, Ichigo l'avait bien compris. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte cependant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes lui aussi. Les larmes salées coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient de son menton pour finir leur voyage sur la moquette de la luxueuse suite. Il s'en moquait, il se moquait de tout maintenant. Qu'il pleure, qu'il crie, qu'il s'en aille en courant rien ne lui ferait jamais plus mal que tout ce qu'il était en train de le lui dire. Son père l'avait aimé, d'un amour inconditionnel depuis le début et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_J'ai passé ma vie à protéger des tas de gens, poursuivit-il sa voix se faisant plus robuste et assurée. Des présidents, des rois, des impératrices, des vedettes, mais je n'ai jamais su te protéger toi. Pourquoi j'ai échoué ? Je m'en voulais tellement, je lui en voulais tellement... et puis tout s'est reporté sur toi. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à... Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là devant moi à tenter de me comprendre... Je voulais tout oublier, jusqu'à elle, jusqu'au fait qu'en grandissant tu lui ressemblais bien trop. Petit à petit j'ai fini par oublier ces sentiments que j'avais éprouvés et qui m'avaient poussé à te kidnapper dans cette maternité. Tu étais devenu... le fantôme de cette honte dont j'avais été la victime. Et je me suis éloigné de toi, je le regrette amèrement. J'ai été un père exécrable, totalement indigne de toi et j'ai... le pire c'était que je le savais. Je le sais toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais... je ne voulais pas... je ne pouvais pas être proche de toi comme ça. Parce qu'il aurait fallu que je te raconte tout et je n'étais pas prêt à voir ton indignation dans tes yeux, je n'étais pas prêt à affronter mon propre fils. Pas prêt à affronter le passé.

Il renifla plusieurs fois bruyamment et s'essuya le nez d'un revers de main. Puis enfin, il tourna ses yeux vers son fils et sembla choqué en le voyant pleurer silencieusement. Il se garda bien de dire le moindre mot et détourna les yeux, sans doute incapable d'affronter son regard en cet instant.

_J'ai toujours été le garde du corps fort, celui qu'on admirait, puissant et irréprochable dans son travail. Avouer que tout ça était arrivé parce qu'elle m'avait embobiné... Non, je ne pouvais pas paraître aussi faible aux yeux de mon fils. Il fallait que tu aies un autre modèle. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je n'ai jamais su... je n'ai... J'ai inventé mensonges sur mensonges, t'ait fait croire que ta mère était morte, tout ça... C'était tellement injuste de ma part, faible. Mais j'étais totalement perdu, je ne voulais pas perdre mon enfant...

Ichigo inspira profondément, tentant de ralentir le rythme fou qu'avait pris son cœur et d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ignorait si c'était à lui de dire quelque chose à présent, ou bien si le silence était bien mieux que de sortir une ineptie. Mais il ne put vraiment se réfréner et se surprit lui-même en ouvrant la bouche et en parlant d'une voix presque assurée :

_Tu... Tu avais peur que Kensei ne me le dise ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant lui aussi le nez avec sa main. C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Grimmjow de me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père retourna ses yeux sur lui, rougis par les pleurs qu'il avait versés, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieux.

_Parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à voir ma réaction ? Tu ne voulais pas que je te vois comme un père et un homme faible ?

_Oui..., souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je t'ai toujours dissuadé de vouloir devenir garde du corps pour ça... Moi-même je ne pouvais plus faire partie de ce monde jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que Grimmjow était le seul qui pouvait t'aider. Et j'ai eu raison de lui faire confiance. Au début je pensais qu'il ne le faisait que par intérêt, qu'il s'en moquait alors je me suis énervé et puis... ce jour-là il m'a dit que tu avais le droit de savoir. Que me comporter comme ça était vraiment égoïste...

_Je sais, j'ai entendu, j'étais dans ce café ce jour-là.

_Tu as... ?

_Oui.

_Je... Je pensais que tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire c'était profiter de la situation, de... de toi et...

_Et tu t'es trompé.

_Oui. Encore. Pour changer.

Ichigo n'arrivait qu'à peine à le croire : ils étaient en train de parler tous les deux. Sans se disputer, sans que son père ne fuit la conversation. Simplement en train de discuter, de sujets certes très sérieux, mais quand même. Ils étaient calmes et honnêtes, et prêts à dévoiler beaucoup de choses.

_Je me suis trompé, sur tout, depuis le début, reprit-il. J'ai blessé Kensei encore une fois, alors qu'il n'a jamais fait que me soutenir et t'aider. Il est ton parrain au fait, au cas ou tu ne le saches pas.

_Qu-quoi ?

_Oui, répondit-il en étirant un petit sourire amusé devant le visage étonné de son fils. Il a tellement fait depuis le début... et moi je n'ai fait que le dissuader de s'occuper de toi simplement parce que j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne raconte tout et ne me dépeigne comme un homme égoïste et méchant. J'avais peur de ça, vraiment. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et au final j'ai perdu mon seul ami.

_C'est faux. Je sais qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il reviendra, parvint à articuler le rouquin surpris de se voir réconforter son père.

_Je savais, inconsciemment, que Grimmjow te révèlerait tout. Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien dit. Ni à lui ni à Kensei. J'avais peur de ce moment je le redoutais. J'avais peur aussi que Grimmjow n'envenime la situation en tentant de... de je ne sais quoi. J'avais peur tout simplement, parce qu'il semblait devenir proche de toi. Quelque part, j'étais jaloux.

Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Malgré la situation il continuait à penser à Grimmjow. Il devrait sans doute lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et même pour son père. C'était grâce à Grimmjow qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui face à son père de la sorte. Et aussi un peu grâce à Kensei. Il ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier tous les deux.

_J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries dans ma vie, Ichigo, et je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. Comme le fait d'avoir voulu me noyer dans la quête de reconnaissance, après le départ de ta mère et pendant que je t'élevais. Je pensais que le succès et l'argent guériraient tout, que si je te donnais tout depuis le début un jour tu me pardonnerais mes actes. Mais je me suis enfoncé de plus bel dans le vice.

_L'escroquerie ?

_Je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois au courant, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête avec déception. C'est une chose encore une fois dont je ne suis pas fier, et crois-moi j'aurais aimé que tout ça n'arrive jamais. J'ai complètement perdu les pédales à ce moment-là. J'étais... je suis...

Ichigo ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et s'assit à côté de lui en lui servant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire, sans même se toucher, quand enfin, le rouquin posa une main sur l'épaule de son père. Ce geste lui avait demandé un effort surhumain, mais en posant sa main sur lui, il se sentit tout à coup soulagé d'un poids immense. Il aurait aimé faire cela plus souvent, être proche de lui depuis toujours, mais le passé était le passé. Le présent lui, était là qui lui ouvrait les bras. Et il n'avait pas envie de rater tout, encore une fois.

_Peu importe tout ça, peu importe le passé. Tu es mon père, et je t'aime.

La lèvre inférieure d'Isshin se mit à trembler violemment et les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ceux du paternel, rouges et floués de larmes se fermèrent bientôt. Isshin se pencha en avant et écrasa son front contre les cuisses de son fils en sanglotant fortement :

_Je te demande de me pardonner ! S'écria-t-il. Pardonne-moi fils ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! De tout mon cœur !

Il n'en doutait plus maintenant, il n'en douterait plus jamais. Ichigo posa une main sur les cheveux noirs plus bas et étira un sourire affectueux, malgré le fait que les larmes tombaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Bon Dieu, tant d'années pour en arriver là. Tant de temps à tout comprendre, à tout découvrir. Lui courir après n'aura donc pas été vain. Il avait toujours gardé espoir, et ce jour lui donnait raison. Bon sang...

Quand son père se redressa enfin, essuyant ses larmes et son nez, il inspira profondément avant de dire :

_J'ai l'intention de rencontrer ma mère. Je préfère que tu le saches.

Il acquiesça sans un mot puis leva les yeux vers lui :

_Je comprends. Je ne suis plus en droit de t'interdire quoique ce soit, de toute façon.

_Et... et j'ai autre chose à te dire aussi.

Il détourna le regard et braqua ses yeux sur le sol, de manière coupable. Il posa une main sur son ventre et pensa que c'était le moment opportun. Au point où ils en étaient, c'était certainement le meilleur moment pour le lui annoncer. Tant qu'on était dans les révélations...

_Je suis... je suis gay, papa. Et... et je crois qu'il va falloir que tu partages mon amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense sérieusement que je l'aime...

Il fronça les sourcils à ses propres mots, comme s'il découvrait ses sentiments puis soupira de soulagement. Oui, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, comme il se devait de l'avouer à son père. Grimmjow était devenu subitement tellement important pour lui qu'il comprenait combien, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Depuis ses sentiments incontrôlés pour Kensei, il avait pensé bien plus à Grimmjow qu'à lui-même. Il était constamment dans sa tête, comme s'il y habitait à présent et il venait à peine de le reconnaître.

Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui, et même si ce sentiment s'était sans doute renforcé ce jour après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il comprenait qu'il avait émergé depuis bien plus longtemps dans son cœur. Sa féroce envie de le voir, de lui faire confiance et de penser à chaque instant à lui ne faisait plus aucune doute : il était amoureux de lui.

_Je comprends, répondit-il en lui adressant un tendre sourire et en posant une main sur sa joue. Je suis tellement content d'être à nouveau avec toi, alors si en plus tu es heureux et amoureux, qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?

L'élan de bonheur qui enserra tout à coup le cœur du jeune homme manqua le faire défaillir. Son cœur battit plus fort encore et il plongea dans les bras de son père, son visage se déposant contre le torse puissant d'Isshin. Lui aussi était heureux, et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait.

Ils avaient ensuite passé le reste de la soirée ensemble. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à parler, et Ichigo insista même pour qu'ils appellent Kensei ensemble, ce qu'ils firent. La conversation avait été tout aussi honnête et l'avait aidé à se rassurer. Une future rencontre avec sa mère ne pouvait pas se passer mal. Elle serait certainement ravie de le voir et même émue, tout comme lui le serait.

Et quand il quitta son père plus tard dans la soirée, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : courir rejoindre Grimmjow. Il craignait de devoir lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il avait tant envie de le voir et de sentir ses bras autour de lui, que ses peurs s'évanouirent bientôt.

* * *

Il pénétra dans l'appartement du bleuté qui était ouvert, bien trop perturbé pour sonner ou frapper avant d'entrer. Il se rua dans l'entrée, essoufflé et les joues rouges puis se figea sur le pas de la porte du salon. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en débarquant devant son immeuble, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette envie de le voir le dévorait. Il s'était alors précipité, quand au même moment un habitant de l'immeuble était sorti, puis il avait grimpé les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage. Puis, sans se poser de questions, il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, nullement étonné qu'elle soit ouverte et voilà qu'il y était. Là, chez lui.

Grimmjow était assis dans son canapé, devant la télévision et leva des yeux surpris sur lui. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, étonné de le trouver chez lui, là maintenant. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment tous deux bien trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. Le jeune Kurosaki avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et s'adossa contre la porte pour se soutenir en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses, fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage.

Cette journée était définitivement bien trop éprouvante pour lui.

_Je l'ai vu..., dit-il enfin en secouant la tête, mon père... Il... je l'ai vu, Grimmjow.

_Quoi ?

Ichigo acquiesça en secouant la tête avec frénésie, le regardant bouger nerveusement sur son canapé.

_Il ne t'en veut pas, il... on a parlé et... je voulais...

_Il m'en veut pas ? Répéta-t-il en pouffant de rire. Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait !

_Non, je te jure ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant vivement. Je lui ai pardonné. Il a... il a tout raconté... Je voulais te remercier... tu as... tu as dit tout ça pour que je découvre toute la vérité. Je... Merci.

Avant que Jaggerjack n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, le rouquin s'était précipité sur lui. Il se jeta à son cou, dissimulant son visage aux creux de son cou, son corps tombant sur ses cuisses. Grimmjow resta abasourdi devant son élan et puis réalisa enfin que le jeune homme était venu jusqu'ici pour se confier. Il entoura le corps d'Ichigo avec ses bras et le berça quelques instants, bienheureux que la télévision vienne casser le silence qui les entourait.

_Hé... Tu pleures pas, hein ? Demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence. Les mecs qui pleurent ça m'rend nerveux.

_Non, répondit la voix sourde contre son cou. C'est juste que... j'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec moi. Ça a été dur de l'écouter. Très dur mais je suis content... tellement heureux que tu m'aies dit tout ça, je... je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Grimmjow. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je...

_C'est d'jà ça, souffla le bleuté avec un rire censé lui remonter le moral.

Kurosaki pinça ses lèvres et enfouit plus encore - si c'était possible - son visage dans le cou du bleuté. Il sentait diablement bon, cette odeur avait le don de le détendre, il se sentait chez lui entre ses bras, c'était différent. Il se sentait tellement plus léger, plus confiant aussi également, son cœur aussi avait été soulagé et il était prêt à affronter tous les problèmes du monde. Il avait réussi à affronter son père, alors plus rien ne pourrait lui faire peur. Même ses sentiments ! Même s'il craignait qu'il ne le rejette...

_Grimmjow, je... je sais que je t'ai déjà tout pardonné. Je ne voudrais jamais te quitter, j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de toi. J'avais tellement envie de te voir, quand j'étais avec mon père... Je pensais vraiment que tu étais la seule personne qui m'aurait rassuré, qui m'aurait empêché de pleurer. Je voulais te voir toi, rien que ton visage ou même... ou même t'entendre parler.

_Oh oh, en voilà des bien jolis mots, dis donc, lança l'autre quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

Ichigo se redressa précipitamment, son visage face au sien et lui lança un regard assassin en tapant fortement du poing dans son épaule :

_Te fous pas de moi ! Ragea-t-il en serrant les dents. Je suis sérieux, putain !

_Aïe !

Jaggerjack se massa l'épaule en étirant une grimace de douleur et le jeune homme soupira entre ses bras. Est-ce qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était encore sous le choc, qu'il n'était pas sincère ?

_Je suis sérieux, répéta-t-il. Je pense à toi sans arrêt et...

_T'aggraves ton cas, Kurosaki, plaisanta-t-il se délectant du mal être du jeune homme à expliquer ses sentiments.

_C'est toi qu'aggrave le tien ! Répliqua-t-il, de plus en plus en colère. Je suis amoureux de toi, putain ! Et toi tu... pourquoi tu ris, enfoiré ?!

Grimmjow riait doucement, tentant de dissimuler son rire dans sa main, sans succès cependant. Il secoua la tête et grimaça avant de ravaler son rire :

_J'crois que j'avais capté, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Et t'crois franchement que j'me serai fais chier à faire tout ça pour toi comme ça ? Par pure charité ? Non... J'tiens à toi, j'te le dis. Alors tes sentiments... pas besoin d'les expliquer. J'les connais.

Ichigo pencha sa tête de côté, se demandant un instant s'il voulait lui dire que lui aussi ressentait la même chose ? Sans doute, sinon tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Les lèvres de Grimmjow se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et il oublia tout, en fermant les yeux, acceptant son baiser de bon cœur. Plus rien ne comptait à présent, quand il le tenait dans ses bras tout pouvait s'effondrer, il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais et ses sentiments n'allaient pas s'étioler avec le temps. Parce qu'il était l'homme qui avait changé sa vie de cette façon, en lui apprenant la vérité sur son passé. Il ne cesserait jamais de lui en être reconnaissant, d'admirer son courage et son honnêteté et il voulait être avec lui, pour toujours.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jaggerjack et soupira de bien-être contre sa bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, à moitié essoufflés, haletant, leur cœur battant la chamade et leurs corps désirant bien plus, il déposa son front contre celui du bleuté et laissa échapper :

_Je t'aime. Vraiment.

_T'sais que tu prêches un convaincu, là ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Grimmjow se leva, portant dans ses bras le jeune homme qui se laissa faire. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, lèvres humides frottant les unes contre les autres et les langues jouant ensemble. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre, marchant comme il le put en titubant, faisant son possible pour ne pas cogner la tête du rouquin contre un pan de mur. Quand enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber avec Ichigo sur son lit et soupira. Son bassin se pressa contre celui de Kurosaki et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux courts oranges.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et se détendit sous ses mains qui s'aventuraient déjà sous son tee-shirt. Il était venu là pour le voir, pour lui déclarer sa flamme, et il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir tout ça en retour. Le sentiments de Grimmjow n'étaient pas différents des siens, il le savait. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, le sentir dans ses caresses, l'apprécier dans la force de ses baisers. Il était heureux. Heureux parce qu'aujourd'hui il avait gagné un père, et un amant. Ou bien était-ce un petit-ami ? Il ne voulait pas se gâcher la magie du moment en jouant sur les mots.

Grimmjow s'écarta de lui pour retirer rapidement son tee-shirt, il le passa par-dessus sa tête et l'orangé l'imita. Torses nus ils se collèrent à nouveau, leurs mains s'attaquant maintenant avec frénésie aux ceintures et braguettes des pantalons. Ichigo n'avait jamais ressenti ça : cette excitation palpitante, cette envie étouffante, cet empressement presque étourdissant, il le voulait maintenant. Tellement fort. Leurs cuisses s'entrechoquèrent enfin, alors que le bleuté se débattait encore avec son caleçon qui s'était empêtré dans ses chevilles, et Ichigo avait glissé sa bouche et sa langue le long de son cou. Une fois débarrassé de son sous-vêtement, Jaggerjack repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement de désir à son partenaire. Déjà, leurs érections se caressaient, à l'initiative de Grimmjow qui se frottait allègrement contre lui. En sentant son sexe devenir de plus en plus humide, il décida de calmer le jeu et plongea illico presto plus bas, cueillant dans sa bouche le sommet du membre d'Ichigo.

Le roux plaqua une main devant sa bouche et étouffa un cri de surprise. Il plissa les yeux et enfouit une main dans les cheveux bleus plus bas. Il s'était emparé de sa verge si violemment qu'il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de se tordre avec délectation. Faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aimait, c'était donc si différent ? Pensa-t-il, à moitié entre la conscience et l'inconscience du plaisir. Pourtant, il aurait dû le savoir, il avait déjà couché avec Grimmjow.

Quand un premier doigt s'inséra en lui, un gémissement profond lui échappa et quand un second trouva le même chemin il ne put retenir un grand sursaut. Son corps s'arqua tout seul, sans pouvoir le contrôler et un cri accompagna son mouvement. Grimmjow ferma les yeux et enfonça plus profondément ses doigts en lui, alternant les mouvements, retirant ses doigts avant de revenir en lui, profondément et de vriller ses doigts pour varier les plaisirs. Puis il les courbait et tentait de toucher un point bien sensible en lui. Quand il le sentit gémissant et au bord de l'apoplexie, Jaggerjack se retira et dut constater qu'il était lui aussi à bout de sa tolérance.

Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, il avait férocement envie de lui. Là tout de suite. Et le regard flouté par le désir d'Ichigo, ses joues cramoisies et sa bouche entrouverte ne l'aidèrent pas à calmer son ardeur. Il se plaça entre les jambes du jeune homme et se pencha en arrière pour trouver dans la table de nuit le flacon de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

_Dépêche-toi..., marmonna un Ichigo à bout de souffle, en poussant ses fesses contre lui de manière provocatrice.

Grimmjow aurait volontiers admit qu'il ne l'aidait pas non plus à garder son calme. Il déchira l'enveloppe de la protection et déroula la capote de plastique sur son sexe en retenant une grimace. Il avait toujours détesté ces trucs qui enserraient presque douloureusement la base de son membre pendant qu'il était à l'œuvre. Mais franchement là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il enduit le tout d'une bonne dose de lubrifiant puis balança le flacon avant de revenir se placer au-dessus du corps de Kurosaki. Ce dernier écarta plus grand ses jambes pour l'accueillir et croisa ses chevilles sur ses reins.

Grimmjow plongea son regard dans les yeux humides d'Ichigo et plaça le sommet de son membre à son entrée. Il adorait ce moment, il l'aimait plus que tout. Quand il se glissait lentement en lui, là, juste là. Il voyait l'immense désir dans ses yeux, son souffle s'accélérer à mesure qu'il allait plus loin, sa bouche s'entrouvrir et ses sourcils se froncer inconsciemment. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent, essuyant un frisson particulièrement puissant, et son dos s'arqua à nouveau. Oui, il adorait ce moment où il pouvait lire le pur plaisir sur son visage, son attente enfin récompensée.

Et quand il parvint au fond, il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément sans bouger, appréciant l'endroit tout particulier où il se trouvait. Il se sentait comme chez lui, confortable, agréable, au chaud, et il ne voulait plus sortir. Ichigo lui intima bientôt de bouger, remuant ses hanches doucement pour lui indiquer qu'il n'aimait guère le savoir statique. Jaggerjack lia à nouveau sa bouche à celle du jeune homme et joua avec sa langue tandis qu'il entamait de longs va et vient. Le rouquin fut bientôt obligé de couper le baiser, désireux de reprendre son souffle et de contenir son corps qui effectuait des sursauts incontrôlés à chaque nouvel élan de plaisir. Il s'accrocha aux biceps de Grimmjow et écrasa son profil contre l'oreiller en gémissant lourdement.

La sensation de se retrouver avec lui, de lui appartenir, de se faire posséder par l'être aimé était indescriptible. Et il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : il n'y avait qu'avec la personne choisie qu'on pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Se retrouver au bord du précipice du pur bonheur, ne pouvant plus respirer à cause du plaisir fulgurant qui saisissait tous vos membres : il n'avait jamais vécu ça.

_Grimmjow... Grimm..., marmonnait-il par moment à tâtons en tentant de toucher son visage qui le surplombait.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa nuque pour qu'il ne coupe pas le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Un regard profond, qui était mieux que mille mots d'amour, ce genre de regard qui vous ravageait le ventre et vous donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Ichigo mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure en échappant un nouveau gémissement, sans détourner les yeux. Son cœur palpitait à mesure que le temps avançait et que le plaisir se faisait plus intense, et ce regard lagon, humide et flouté par le désir qui ne se détournait pas du sien. Il voulait qu'il le regarde tout le temps, qu'il ne détourne plus jamais les yeux de lui. Et il continuait à aller et venir en lui, comme si le temps était leur ennemi, donnant l'impression que s'il s'arrêtait il ne pourrait plus jamais recommencer. La sueur de Grimmjow perlait à son front, son essoufflement était palpable, presque douloureux et pourtant il ne faiblit pas.

_Oh...

Le bleuté s'affala soudainement sur lui, passant un bras sous son dos sans cesser de bouger, ses va et vient de plus rapides. Il enfourna son visage dans le cou du rouquin et mordit avec appétit dans son épaule en réprimant un puissant gémissement rauque. Ichigo bougeait avec lui, en rythme, ses hanches allant à la rencontre des siennes pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément en lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa respiration devenant vite incontrôlable, et suant à grosses gouttes sur son front, Grimmjow sentit bientôt le corps du jeune homme toucher le septième ciel quand il se resserra autour de son membre et qu'il marmonna son nom en serrant les dents et en jouissant contre son ventre.

Il redoubla de vitesse, s'empalant toujours plus loin pour finir par se figer, ses muscles tendus au maximum quand il se sentit pulser et se relâcher au fond de lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, arrachant un énième gémissement au rouquin puis se retira lentement, essoufflé et les bras tremblants. Ichigo échappa un soupir d'inconfort en sentant son sexe quitter son corps puis il roula sur lui-même et se plaqua à plat ventre contre le matelas, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Grimmjow retira le préservatif en essuyant d'une main la sueur sur son front, puis le jeta dans la poubelle à côté de son lit. Il tomba sur le matelas et replia un bras sur son visage en se concentrant sur sa respiration qui semblait courir un véritable marathon. A côté de lui, Ichigo s'était calmé et il tourna la tête pour regarder dans sa direction. De petits yeux ambrés mi-clos l'observaient et un sourire s'étira sur le visage juvénile. Sa main se déposa sur ses abdominaux qu'il prit la peine de caresser quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser au niveau de son nombril, appréciant son ventre qui se soulevait maintenant plus lentement. Le bleuté déplia son bras et posa sa main sur les cheveux oranges en caressant les mèches courtes et piquantes.

_Bon sang... j'ai jamais été... aussi heureux, souffla le jeune homme en étirant un sourire, plus honteux cette fois. C'est bon d'être avec toi...

_Ouais, se contenta de répondre l'autre, toujours hagard et toujours embué par le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

Il caressa sa joue et lui sourit plus timidement, sans doute éreinté par leur corps à corps. Mais Ichigo planait littéralement et n'y fit pas attention, encore tout étourdi par tout ce qui leur arrivait. Il se rapprocha de Grimmjow et plaça sa joue entre ses pectoraux tout en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait comateux et il avait envie de s'endormir avec lui ce soir, comme ça. Il voulait seulement ressentir l'immense bonheur de se retrouver avec lui, satisfait et heureux.

_Hé, t'endors pas. Faut pas que tu rentres chez Kuchiki... ?

_Franchement Grimmjow, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée, je m'en tape de Kuchiki.

Jaggerjack sembla s'en contenter puisqu'il étouffa un petit rire et acquiesça en hochant la tête : c'était l'évidence même. Puis, il entoura la taille du rouquin avec ses bras et ferma lui aussi les yeux, gagné par un sommeil qui lui promettait d'être très agréable.

_Ouais..., souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, accompagnant un Ichigo déjà loin dans ses rêves.


	24. Destins rapprochés

**~ Protection Rapprochée ~**

**Chapitre 22 : Destins rapprochés.  
**

**Note : **Merci à vous tous qui lisez et reviewez cette fiction ! :) Voici le dernier chapitre, je sais qu'il aura été long à venir, que j'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a déjà 3 ans mais je tente de tenir mes promesses et de terminer ce que je peux terminer.

**Warning** : Et pour finir en beauté, un petit lime + un lemon.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva un moment désorienté en apercevant la chambre ordonnée aux couleurs pastel. Il cligna des paupières et soupira en tentant de recouvrer la mémoire. Évidemment, pensa-t-il en se tournant entre les draps du lit moelleux, il se rappelait de la veille. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Grimmjow à ses côtés, endormi. Il paraissait paisible, loin dans ses rêves.

Le jeune homme étira un mince sourire qui en disait long et ne put s'empêcher de détailler avec attention les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés tombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front, en désordre. Sa bouche d'habitude ouverte pour lancer des mots grossiers ou des remontrances salées, ou étirée en ce sourire sadique laissant une vue panoramique sur ses dents aiguisées, était légèrement entrouverte. Ses lèvres pleines ne bougeaient pas, laissées au repos presque lascivement.

Kurosaki savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il en avait terriblement envie. Il tendit sa main vers son visage et traça tout d'abord timidement de son index la lèvre inférieure de Grimmjow. Elle était douce, sèche mais agréable au toucher. Il intensifia le contact et sourit de plus bel en sentant son souffle brûlant s'échapper de sa bouche et venir réchauffer son doigt baladeur. Il l'aurait très certainement rembarré s'il lui avait fait cela en étant réveillé, mais Ichigo n'en avait que faire. Il était juste beau comme ça, encore plus beau peut-être qu'éveillé.

Il était plongé dans sa découverte des lèvres de son amant, effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts la bouche qu'il aimait tant embrasser, et s'attaqua bientôt à sa lèvre supérieure, quand les dents blanches et pointues manquèrent soudain se refermer sur son doigt. Il échappa un cri strident – pas du tout masculin – et retira tout juste son doigt avant que les dents ne se referment en un claquement sonore dans le vide.

Les yeux turquoise s'ouvrirent en grand tout à coup et le rouquin éclata d'un rire joyeux, que Grimmjow ne l'avait encore jamais entendu exécuter.

_T'aurais pu me couper le doigt ! S'exclama-t-il, pas une once de reproches dans sa bouche.

_Ça t'apprendra à tâter la bête quand elle dort, lui servit l'autre en se coulant jusqu'à lui, ses bras entourant son corps étroitement.

Ichigo éclata de rire de plus belle. Lui-même ne s'était jamais entendu rire de la sorte : si franchement, si joyeusement. C'était un indice de son état d'esprit actuel : il était heureux.

_Pas ma faute, susurra-t-il en retour, plongeant dans ses yeux. Tu es beau quand tu dors…

Grimmjow sourit très largement et lui vola un baiser rapide qui claqua dans l'air.

_T'peux dire ça tous les matins, j't'en voudrais jamais, souffla-t-il entres ses dents, attrapant la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme entre les siennes.

Ichigo étouffa un petit rire et se laissa entrainer dans son étreinte brûlante. C'était tout simplement bon d'être avec lui à nouveau, à ses côtés, aussi intimement. Il avait compris, et bien plus encore ce matin, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Il en avait presque oublié la réciprocité de ses sentiments : est-ce que Grimmjow ressentait exactement la même chose pour lui ?

Était-ce de l'amour où tout simplement une sorte de plaisir à être avec lui ? Il voulait lui demander, déjà hier la question avait manqué passer ses lèvres, mais il avait été tant chamboulé qu'il n'avait pas voulu en dire trop. Trop satisfait de se retrouver dans ses bras et dans son lit cette nuit, cette question avait été chassée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était arrivée.

_Mmm… Grimmjow…

Les lèvres de Jaggerjack glissèrent dans son cou et son sexe dressé vint pointer sa hanche avec désinvolture. Ichigo étira un sourire silencieux, presque au comble du bonheur, et aurait volontiers remis le couvert ce matin si seulement son portable ne s'était pas mis à sonner.

Les deux amants se séparèrent et le rouquin tourna dans le lit pour attraper son téléphone, qui gisait par terre après avoir glissé de la poche de son jean hier soir. En jetant un œil à l'écran de l'appareil, il put y lire le nom de celui qui tentait de le joindre et poussa un juron :

_Merde ! C'est Kuchiki…

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow qui haussa les sourcils, et désigna du menton le portable qui sonnait toujours :

_Tu réponds pas ?

_Il va me virer !

_Réponds avant d'en êt' certain, répliqua-t-il en lui plaquant le portable contre l'oreille.

Ichigo s'exécuta, à contre cœur certes mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il redescende de son petit nuage et comprenne que la vie continuait, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui la veille. Il inspira profondément puis appuya sur une touche pour prendre l'appel, ne quittant pas Grimmjow des yeux pendant tout le processus :

_Allô ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Kuchiki n'avait pas l'air plus colérique que cela. Il lui donna même l'impression de ne pas savoir qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Il lui indiqua seulement que sa journée était réservée au recueillement et qu'il se rendrait sur la tombe de sa femme avec ses deux gardes du corps. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui mais lui ordonna tout de même de rentrer le soir, pour avoir une entrevue avec lui. Ichigo ne posa pas plus de questions et raccrocha.

De toute façon, il avait pleins de choses à faire ce jour, et il devait également retourner chez Urahara pour la suite des entretiens d'embauches. Il soupira en serrant son portable dans le creux de sa main. Cette soirée et cette nuit avaient été trop belles pour que ça dure. Il aurait adoré rester au lit avec lui, toute la journée quitte à paraître fou, mais il ne voulait pas déjà le quitter.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et l'observa se sortir du lit.

_T'dois y aller ?

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se pencha pour regrouper ses vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol. Il attrapa son caleçon et enfila une première jambe:

_J'ai rendez-vous au commissariat ce matin, expliqua-t-il, sa bonne humeur envolée. Il faut que je mette un point final à cette histoire sur le meurtre de la femme de Kuchiki. Je sais déjà ce que je vais trouver mais bon… Et après je dois retrouver Urahara cette après-midi.

_Ah ? Et t'vas trouver quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se hissant sur ses coudes, l'observant avec intérêt.

Ichigo sauta dans son jean et soupira en haussant les épaules :

_Que Kuchiki a tort. Qu'il n'y a aucun complice du meurtrier en fuite. Il va falloir qu'il accepte ça d'une manière ou d'une autre : il faut qu'il la laisse partir.

Grimmjow hocha de la tête et resta rêveur quelques instants, ses yeux ne voyant qu'à peine le jeune homme terminer de se préparer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau ce fut pour exprimer un fait auquel Kurosaki n'avait nullement pensé :

_Mph… Il va falloir qu'il accepte la mort d'un être cher, alors qu'toi faut maint'nant que t'acceptes qu'un être cher soit toujours vivant, ta mère… La vie est juste cruelle.

Ichigo se figea et observa son amant avec une pointe d'amertume.

_Grimmjow le philosophe, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Voilà une partie de ta personnalité que je n'avais jamais vue !

Le bleuté se contenta de s'effondrer sur son oreiller et de l'observer quitter la pièce. Oui, la vie était cruelle. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, pensa-t-il allongé dans son lit, c'était Ichigo qui n'avait pas de travail et lui qui s'épanouissait dans ce monde professionnel impitoyable. Et aujourd'hui le contraire se produisait : il était sans emploi, et Ichigo s'épanouissait auprès d'Urahara dans son agence de gardes du corps.

N'était-ce pas ironique ? Se demanda-t-il en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il était puni pour avoir joué ce double jeu, pour avoir fait souffrir Ichigo, pour lui avoir caché des choses. Il en était persuadé. Il ne croyait pourtant pas en ce genre de choses : le destin, la fatalité… Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune Kurosaki, beaucoup de choses avaient bouleversé son existence. Il s'était surpris lui-même, quitte à ne plus se reconnaître dans le miroir quand il avait quitté l'agence Yamamoto. Pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Parce que c'était ce qui l'avait rapproché du jeune homme, indéniablement. S'il n'avait jamais pris cette décision, il ne le verrait certainement plus. Ils ne seraient sûrement pas ensemble maintenant et Ichigo n'aurait pas renoué avec son père. S'il n'avait pas eu le courage de tout avouer, sa vie serait radicalement différente.

Comme quoi... Son seul courage avait changé la vie de bien des personnes : lui tout d'abord, Ichigo ensuite, Isshin aussi et sûrement Masaki et son mari, dans peu de temps.

Il soupira en fixant le plafond d'un regard absent. Il n'avait jamais pensé à toutes ces répercussions avant. Et même s'il l'avait fait, cela l'aurait-il empêché de tout révéler à Ichigo ? Non. Il le savait, rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Parce qu'il avait irrémédiablement envie d'être avec lui, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ça !

Perdu dans ses pensées, les minutes filèrent dans un silence étourdissant. Puis, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller et Ichigo réapparut sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre :

_Je pensais… est-ce que tu pourrais contacter ma mère ? J'ai envie de la rencontrer, lança-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Jaggerjack tourna son visage dans sa direction, ses yeux ouverts en grand, étonné. Puis, il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit :

_Bien sûr, répondit-il. J'lui demande quand elle est dispo et puis on voit après ?

_Ouais. Comme je ne la connais pas, je préfère…. Tu vois, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'aimerais que tu sois notre intermédiaire. Je ne veux pas la brusquer en la contactant moi-même. Après tout, je ne sais pas si elle veut me rencontrer.

_Bien sûr qu'elle veut… J'parie qu'elle appréhende aussi d'te contacter… Mais, ok j'peux faire ça.

Ichigo s'épaula contre la porte et soupira avant de le regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux :

_Merci. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

_Kurosaki, le coupa durement le turquoise en fronçant les sourcils, t'crois qu'après tout c'qu'j'ai raconté, sur ton père tout ça, j'sois à un service près ? Nan, alors arrête un peu.

Ichigo étouffa un petit rire. Il savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il était ravi de lui rendre ce service. Il se contenta de sourire en retour et hocha la tête :

_Tu sais, il y a peut-être quelque chose que je pourrais faire en retour. Je veux dire, je veux t'aider, je veux le faire.

Le bleuté secoua la tête et se leva du lit, dévoilant son corps entièrement nu aux yeux du rouquin. Pendant un instant le silence régna, et Ichigo crut que la fierté de l'ex-employé de Yamamoto allait l'emporter sur la raison. Mais non, Jaggerjack enfila un short de couleur noir, large et usé, puis lui demanda ce qu'il avait en tête. Ichigo prit cette curiosité comme une preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une étrange lumière, perçante, espiègle et joyeuse à la fois :

_J'avais pensé que… mon travail chez Urahara me plait vraiment j'aimerais m'impliquer plus avec lui, faire partie de son équipe pour diriger l'agence. Et… je ne peux pas m'impliquer à cent pour cent si je travaille toujours pour Kuchiki. Alors j'avais pensé que…, dit-il en baissant les yeux et en haussant les épaules. Je pourrais te proposer à Kuchiki à ma place. Il y serait gagnant sur toute la ligne. Je veux dire, tu as été l'élève du grand Kurosaki Isshin, dit-il avec un sourire plus attendrit que jamais en énonçant le nom de son père, et puis tu as été numéro 3 chez Yamamoto. Je suis certain qu'il dirait oui. C'est bien payé, les autres gardes du corps sont professionnels et très respectueux, tu y serais à ta place.

Jaggerjack plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Comme s'il allait gobé que cette idée venait seulement de lui venir en tête ! L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soit, pensa-t-il en laissant un silence s'installer, mais… n'était-ce pas un peu trop précipité ?

_Depuis quand tu penses à tout ça ?

_Oh… En fait, l'idée vient juste de me frapper en plein visage, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules, déclenchant l'étonnement chez le bleuté. Tout le monde serait content, je pense. Tu retrouverais un travail sans appartenir à une agence. Fini les classements, les dépendances… Tu serais ton propre patron ou presque. Kuchiki mis à part.

Grimmjow soupira et se passa une main sur le front. L'orangé avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais, mais il allait devoir canaliser son excitation de jeune homme :

_Et mon appartement ? Demanda-t-il. Kuchiki veut qu'son garde du corps vive avec lui, non ? J'veux pas vivre là-bas…

_Ok, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Je pense que ça peut se discuter. Il suffira de voir avec lui les possibilités.

_Et toi ? Tu vivrais où ? J'veux dire…

Jaggerjack fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fit semblant de titiller quelque chose sur le sol avec son pied. C'était un geste de nervosité, pensa Kurosaki. Et c'était trop mignon…

_Si t'bosses plus pour Kuchiki faudra qu't'aies un autre appart, et…

Les yeux turquoise le fixèrent avec intensité et Ichigo comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir :

_J'adorerais revivre avec toi, Grimmjow, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

_C'est pas c'qu'j'voulais dire, marmonna l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il allait le croire ! Ben sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait vivre avec lui, ça se sentait à dix kilomètres. Et lui aussi le désirait. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et c'était ce qui lui plaisait avec Grimmjow, plus que toute autre chose.

_Enfin… Plutôt qu'd'pointer au chômage, c'est sûr que ça s'rait calé, Kuchiki…

_Je sais.

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé puis hocha la tête rapidement avant de constater qu'il devait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Son rendez-vous au commissariat lui filerait sous le nez s'il était en retard. Il porta une main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser qu'il envoya en direction de Grimmjow avant de tourner rapidement les talons et de quitter l'appartement. Celui-ci étira un sourire en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer puis se décida à rejoindre sa cuisine pour se concocter un bon petit-déjeuner. Après tout, il avait tout son temps maintenant qu'il était sans emploi.

Cette pensée le fit soupirer fortement, mais l'espoir de l'idée d'Ichigo fit naître un nouveau sourire sur son visage et il se sentit plus léger pour le reste de la matinée.

* * *

Ichigo avançait dans des pas rapides après avoir quitté l'immeuble de Grimmjow, il s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro. Sa conversation avec lui restait dans sa mémoire depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il avait bien conscience que tout cela était peut-être un petit peu précipité. Ses idées étaient certes spontanées, mais il fallait tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de sortir des inepties. Même s'il ne pouvait définir ce qu'il avait dit à Grimmjow comme des inepties, il se doutait bien que tous ces changements pouvaient être précipités, et complétement fous.

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer ça, cet espoir de retrouver du travail sans en avoir parlé avec Kuchiki, car il était persuadé que ce dernier serait on ne peut plus réticent. Mais l'abattement de Grimmjow l'avait frappé en plein visage, il le lisait dans ses yeux que son inactivité le rendait morose. Il voulait l'aider, lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il avait été capable de faire pour lui. Et il était prêt à tout pour lui, quitte à se brouiller avec son employeur Kuchiki, ou même avec Urahara.

Il voulait redonner à Grimmjow sa vie, et ce pourquoi il était fait : être garde du corps.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, pensa-t-il en sortant du métro, il avait autre chose à régler : le meurtre de Kuchiki Hisana.

Il avait rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur qui avait été chargé de l'enquête sur le meurtre de la jeune femme. Il était parvenu à le contacter et l'homme avait accepté rapidement de le rencontrer pour répondre à ses questions.

Ichigo fut conduit dans la salle d'attente du commissariat où on lui demanda d'attendre son rendez-vous pendant quelques instants. Cette entrevue était également un moyen de prouver à Kuchiki Byakuya qu'il avait tout fait pour résoudre enfin ce meurtre, et coincer tous les coupables. Mais il savait pertinemment que l'échéance approchait : il devrait avouer à son patron qu'il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Qu'il s'était fourvoyé toutes ces années et qu'aucun complice du meurtrier n'était en fuite. En fait, il n'y avait jamais eu de complice.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'inspecteur, celui-ci ne put que lui accorder que quinze minutes de son temps, ce que l'orangé comprit parfaitement. Cependant, l'inspecteur Stark lui apparut comme un homme respectueux mais visiblement ennuyé quand ils commencèrent à aborder le sujet et objet de sa visite.

_Écoutez, Kurosaki-san, commença-t-il en joignant ses mains sur son bureau, j'ai classé cette enquête il y a de cela de longs mois. Je sais que Kuchiki-san a beaucoup de mal à tourner la page, je pense qu'il faut qu'il regarde la vérité en face. Le coupable a été arrêté, et malgré toutes nos recherches, l'étude de tas de réseaux criminels nous n'avons jamais établi l'existence d'un quelconque complice.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un coup de tête cordial, il le savait déjà évidemment. Mais il avait voulu l'entendre de sa bouche.

_Malgré vos conclusions, dit-il, Kuchiki Byakuya est toujours persuadé que des complices courent. Je crois que c'est plus psychologique qu'autre chose. Il n'acceptera cette absence de complice que lorsqu'il acceptera la mort de sa femme.

_Exactement. Il a plus besoin de voir un psy qu'un inspecteur de police, croyez-moi.

Même si Ichigo était d'accord avec lui, la rudesse avec laquelle l'homme s'était exprimé le fit tiquer. Il avait énormément de respect pour Kuchiki et ne comptait pas lui annoncer qu'il fallait qu'il voit un psy. Lui annoncer que le coupable du meurtre d'Hisana avait déjà été arrêté et qu'il courait après un fantôme était déjà assez dur comme ça. Il décida alors de creuser d'autres détails de l'affaire :

_J'étais présent quand Kuchiki-san a été attaqué en pleine rue, par un inconnu. J'ai d'ailleurs été blessé ce jour-là. Il a fait un rapprochement entre cette attaque et les lettres de menace qu'il reçoit depuis... enfin avant la mort de sa femme en fait.

_Nous n'avons jamais établi un quelconque lien entre ces deux affaires, lui répondit Stark. Kuchiki-san a tant d'ennemis... Lors d'une conférence à Osaka il y a deux ans, il avait aussi été attaqué de la même façon. Et les autorités de la ville avaient découvertes qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une intimidation d'une association environnementale. Ses projets immobiliers inquiètent beaucoup de monde, beaucoup sont prêts à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ichigo prit son menton entre ses mains et plissa son front. Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal tout ça. Aucun lien entre ces affaires ? Kuchiki était tellement connu, riche et engagé qu'il avait évidemment beaucoup d'ennemis. Personne ne pourrait faire un lien entre ce qui lui arrivait et le meurtre de sa femme. Et lui encore moins que les autres. Il reprit alors, en oubliant cette agression qui lui avait pourtant voulu son travail chez Byakuya :

_J'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur les lettres de menace, celles écrites avant la mort d'Hisana. Pour moi, elles constituent un mobile probant !

Stark baissa son visage en soupirant et l'orangé l'observa avec méfiance. Comment allait-il réfuter cette preuve ?

_Vous devriez avoir une conversation avec Kuchiki Rukia, je crois, reprit-il après s'être reculé conte le dossier de son siège. Elle est la sœur d'Hisana, mais officiellement Kuchiki Byakuya l'a désignée comme sa propre sœur. Kuchiki Hisana a été lâchement assassiné mais pas pour une affaire concernant son héritage. Il s'agissait simplement d'un vol qui a mal tourné, dans la rue. L'individu a voulu lui voler son sac, elle s'est débattue et il a tiré. C'est regrettable certes, mais ces lettres n'ont rien à voir avec le meurtre.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Kuchiki Hisana avait un amant.

Ichigo écarquilla des yeux horrifiés, revoyant tout à coup le visage morose et pâle de son employeur. Non ! Si Byakuya apprenait ça il en serait mortifié ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il prit quelques instants pour avaler l'information qui lui avait porté un coup au cœur, puis se reprit et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

_En quoi cette information est-elle importante concernant ces lettres de menace ?

_Parce qu'elle réfute totalement la supposition que ces lettres contiennent un quelconque mobile du meurtre. Voilà pourquoi la vérité lui a été cachée toutes ces années, et que Kuchiki-san croit toujours que ces lettres ont un rapport avec la mort de sa femme. Kuchiki Rukia a tenté de lui cacher la vérité toutes ces années. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que sa défunte femme avait un amant et qu'elle projetait de le quitter… Quelqu'un était au courant et harcelait Hisana avec ces lettres pour la faire chanter. Rien de plus. Byakuya a toujours cru que si les lettres menaçaient sa femme elles le menaçaient également. Mais il n'en était rien. Nous avons respecté le vœu de Kuchiki Rukia de ne pas interférer dans ces histoires de famille et nous avons laissé couler… Kuchiki Byakuya n'a donc jamais vraiment su le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'était cruel, pensa Ichigo en serrant les poings. Laisser cet homme souffrir en lui cachant la vérité, même si la lui avouer le ferait souffrir tout autant. Mais peut-être alors serait-il capable de laisser ce fantôme s'en aller ? Kurosaki comprenait que la situation était délicate mais il se priva bien de juger Rukia et sa décision, et encore moins Hisana qui était morte prématurément. Même dans l'au-delà elle était parvenue à garder son secret. Et ce secret avait entrainé depuis une suite d'imbroglios dans laquelle Ichigo se retrouvait mêlé maintenant !

Finalement, il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Tout ce que Kuchiki lui avait demandé de faire, il avait échoué. Il avait certes, réussi une fois à la protéger lors de cette attaque dans la rue, mais la seule réponse qu'il lui apportait concernant le meurtre de sa femme et ces lettres de menace eh bien... ce n'était qu'une douleur supplémentaire. Qu'en plus d'avoir eu un amant, sa femme était à la solde d'un maître-chanteur qui lui envoyait des lettres de menaces et qui continuait d'en envoyer. Byakuya ne lisait pas directement ces lettres aussi était-il possible d'y trouver la vérité sur l'amant d'Hisana, Ichigo n'avait pas vérifié. Il n'avait lu que quelques lettres de menaces, celles en possession de Kuchiki. Mais qui lui disait que Rukia n'en avait pas intercepté d'autres pour justement continuer à cacher le terrible secret ?

Kurosaki commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Qu'il était aussi incompétent dans ce travail qu'il ne l'avait été chez Yamamoto. Il poussa un soupir après cette constatation amère et se redressa :

_Qui… Puis-je savoir qui était cet amant ?

Stark se gratta la tête un instant et grimaça :

_Shiba Kaien. Le garde du corps d'Hisana…

_Mon Dieu…

Shiba. La famille Shiba. Celui que Rukia tentait tant bien que mal de placer à la place d'Ichigo, à la protection de Byakuya ? Pourquoi ? Alors même que le frère de ce Kaien, Ganju travaillait à la protection de Kuchiki ! Mais bon sang, comment cet homme n'avait-il pu rien voir ? Se demanda-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pousser un juron. Quand Byakuya l'apprendra, non seulement Ganju sera viré, mais son frère Kaien passera un très mauvais quart d'heure.

_Rukia pensait simplement qu'en faisant cela, les deux hommes se rapprocheraient. Et que leur amour pour Hisana finirait par éclater et Byakuya finirait par admettre toute la vérité sur l'histoire. C'était pour elle une manière de marcher sur le chemin de la vérité. Vous devez comprendre : tout ce qu'elle sait est une véritable torture, elle aimerait tant lui dire tout ça mais…

_Mais elle est trop proche, trop impliquée pour la lui livrer ?

_Oui.

Tout comme Kensei avait été trop impliqué pour lui livrer son histoire. Et c'était quelqu'un d'extérieur, comme Grimmjow qui le lui avait avoué. C'était exactement pareil ici, quelqu'un devait avouer la vérité à Byakuya, pour son bien et Ichigo avait la désagréable impression que ça serait à lui de le faire.

_Elle pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit quelqu'un de non impliqué dans ce passé qui le lui avoue ?

_Je crois bien, oui. Mais parlez avec elle, il ne pourra en sortir que du bon.

Le rouquin n'en était pas certain. De ce qu'il en avait vu, Rukia était une jeune personne au caractère bien trempé, mais il savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix et qu'il devait la contacter coûte que coûte.

Il inspira profondément avant de remercier l'inspecteur Stark et de se retirer de son bureau, la tête quelque peu étourdie et le froncement de sourcils prononcé. Puis, il sortit du commissariat et consulta son potable. Il remarqua qu'un message vocal de Grimmjow l'attendait. Rien que voir son nom lui avait déjà rendu son sourire et il prit un instant pour considérer la chance qu'il avait d'avoir eu Grimmjow pour lui avouer la vérité sur ses parents. Kuchiki lui, n'allait pas avoir la même chance, ni le même genre de soutien... Il porta son téléphone à son oreille et écouta le message :

« Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 11h10. Bip ! Hey, c'est Grimmjow. J'ai appelé ta mère. Elle est prête à s'libérer n'importe quel jour d'la semaine pour t'rencontrer. Elle est à Tokyo pour dix jours donc voilà. Laisse-moi savoir c'que t'en penses. Rappelle-moi. A plus ! »

Il inspira profondément et laissa tout l'air sortir par sa bouche en fermant se yeux. Le jour J, l'instant T approchait et il fallait qu'il garde son courage. Il avait déjà affronté son père, rencontrer sa mère ne pouvait que bien se passer, mais il appréhendait. C'était normal, pensa-t-il. Après tout, rencontrer une mère que l'on avait jamais vu, que l'on avait cru morte, c'était tout de même quelque chose qui ne laissait pas de marbre.

Il décida d'appeler son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et puis, il ne voulait pas le laisser dans le flou depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés tous les deux. Isshin prit la nouvelle très bien et demanda à son fils s'il était libre pour dîner. Ichigo lui proposa de le rappeler plus tard dans la soirée pour lui donner ses disponibilités. Puis, après avoir raccroché il aperçut un banc sur le trottoir, non loin de l'arrêt de bus. Il s'y assit et garda son téléphone en mains en le fixant avec méfiance.

Il comprenait maintenant ce que Grimmjow avait ressenti en se demandant s'il devait lui avouer tout ce qu'il savait. Ce pauvre Byakuya vivait dans l'ignorance, tout comme lui avait vécu dans l'ignorance avant de tout savoir sur son père et sur sa mère. Il s'était senti d'abord très mal puis avait compris que c'était pour son bien que la vérité lui avait été dite. Kuchiki ne pourrait que s'en sentir soulagé ensuite, et peut-être tourner la page… Il devait s'en assurer.

_Hé ! T'as eu mon message ?

La voix de Grimmjow retentit dans son portable et il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait parler de ça…

_Ouais, je l'ai eu. On pourra en parler plus tard ? Ce soir ?

_OK, répondit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre…

_En fait, je t'appelais pour… parce que j'ai besoin de conseils. Je viens d'apprendre un truc vraiment… trop énorme sur Kuchiki pour que je prenne la décision seul.

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à l'inspecteur Stark et Grimmjow l'écouta religieusement avant de prendre la parole, à la fin de son monologue :

_Faut qu'tu lui dises, Ichi, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Sinon, toi non plus t'pourras plus dormir bientôt. Mais choisis bien tes mots…

_Je sais. Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de le faire, tu sais…

_Dis-toi qu'y a qu'toi qui peux l'faire, tu dois t'en convaincre.

_Comment ?

_Mph… J'sais qu'c'est pas facile. Pense à moi qui en plus avais peur d'te perdre en t'sortant tout ça…. Toi encore c'est juste ton patron.

_Mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur le banc où il avait pris place.

_Laisse tomber cette idée. Tu lui f'ras du mal c'est sûr, tu dois accepter ça aussi. T'embarque pas dans un truc où t'crois qu'tu peux limiter les dégâts, t'pourras jamais. Tu vas lui faire du mal, point. Après c'est à lui d'faire avec. C'est égoïste ouais OK, mais t'y peux rien. Toi t'fais que lui dire ce qu'il _faut_ qu'il entende…

Ichigo savait qu'il avait raison, il ne devait pas s'encombrer d'états d'âmes. Et puisqu'il s'était convaincu que c'était à lui de révéler à Byakuya cette vérité sordide, alors il devait prendre les devants.

_Voilà c'que j'veux entendre ! Maintenant t'sais c'qui te reste à faire…

_Ouais. Je vais y aller et tout lui dire. Désolé d'avance, parce que j'suis sûr que j'me ferai virer et que… et que je ne pourrais jamais lui demander de t'embaucher mais…

_T'inquiète on trouvera aut' chose. Pour l'instant, fais c'que t'as à faire.

Ichigo étira un faible sourire mais resta silencieux. Il avait eu raison de l'appeler, il l'avait su qu'il le soutiendrait et lui donnerait les bons conseils, qu'il lui dirait quoi faire. Lui seul avait déjà été dans cette situation il n'était donc que le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il le remercia plusieurs fois puis raccrocha avant de lui dire qu'il avait envie de le voir, qu'une journée entière sans le voir était vraiment trop longue. Jaggerjack eut un rire visiblement ravi et lui lança qu'il avait hâte de le retrouver ce soir. Ces mots firent monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il avait ce sourire bête, presque mielleux qui le faisait ressembler à une fangirl. Et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite…

* * *

Le bus le déposa face aux grands murs du cimetière ouest de Tokyo et Ichigo resta un instant interdit devant l'étendue de l'édifice. Il soupira puis prit son courage à deux mains pour observer les voitures garées sur le parking. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande berline noire, brillante de propreté qui sans aucun doute était celle de Kuchiki Byakuya. Bien, il était encore là, se rassura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait midi moins dix.

Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il le trouve… ce qui allait s'avérer très difficile vu la taille du cimetière. Il passa les grandes grilles dorées et pénétra dans l'espace voué au recueillement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ruiner la journée de prières de son patron, encore moins de détruire la tendresse qu'il avait eu pour sa femme, ou qu'il avait encore. Il comprenait juste que c'était son devoir de le lui avouer. Après tout, Byakuya lui avait bien confié cette mission : mettre un terme à cette histoire concernant le meurtre de sa femme.

Il arpentait les chemins de terre clair en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout autour de lui, à la recherche des grands gardes du corps du noble, ou encore de sa longue chevelure corbeau. Il l'aperçut bientôt, aux côtés de sa sœur Rukia devant un caveau dédié à sa famille très certainement. Il stoppa ses pas puis resta à distance en observant le dos voûté de son patron, sa tête baissée et ses cheveux cachant son profil. Il était profondément concentré dans son recueillement, cela ne faisait aucun doute et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir bousculer ce moment. Il attendit, ses yeux rivés sur le dos large et immobile en espérant peut-être qu'il se retournerait en se sentant épié, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent puis un quart d'heure quand il remarqua enfin le beau bouquet de fleurs déposé devant le caveau. Un bouquet magnifique, constitué de fleurs fraiches en rond, des roses variées aux tons pâles, avait été déposé sur la tombe, juste devant Kuchiki.

Il se demanda s'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il l'attende à sa voiture, ou plutôt avertir l'un des gardes du corps qui encadrait le brun. L'accoster dans un tel contexte le rendait mal à l'aise. Il se demanda même s'il ne valait mieux pas reporter à une prochaine fois, il ne voulait pas être cruel en un tel jour. Tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de ces options, il croisa de grands yeux de couleur marine qui le fixaient. Surpris, il sursauta légèrement et fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Kuchuki Rukia rivé sur lui. Il hocha doucement la tête, en guise de salut et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme délaisser son frère et ses prières pour venir le retrouver.

Elle avança vers lui, les mains jointes devant elle, et le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. Ichigo se sentit tout à coup très nerveux, mais c'était le mieux à faire : discuter avec Rukia était une étape qu'il ne pouvait repousser. Plus tôt il aurait cette conversation avec elle, plus vite Byakuya serait délivré de ce mensonge.

Elle se planta devant lui et leva des yeux indécis :

_Mon frère est en plein recueillement. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Kurosaki ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le rouquin retint son souffle. La façon dont elle s'adressait à lui ne laissait rien entendre de bon, mieux valait commencer sur un terrain moins glissant.

_Ahem, oui, je suis au courant. Je suis désolé de vous déranger en cette journée, je sais qu'elle est importante pour Kuchiki-sama.

_En effet. Et pour moi aussi. Mais j'imagine que ce qui vous amène doit être important…

Elle le gratifia d'un regard intense qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Depuis quand semblait-elle intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire à son frère ?

_Oui. Je reviens tout juste d'une visite au commissariat, et j'ai eu une entrevue avec l'inspecteur Stark, dit-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Elle resta immobile et ne trahit aucune émotion. Elle observa un mutisme impressionnant vu la situation et même ses pupilles brillantes ne reflétaient aucune surprise, aucune méfiance, bref Kurosaki fut bien incapable d'y lire la moindre information. Il se demanda même si au final Stark ne lui avait pas raconté des histoires vu son manque de réaction.

Puis, il se décida à en dire plus pour la faire sortir de ses gonds :

_Il doit savoir, il doit connaître la vérité. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui cacher cela plus longtemps.

Là encore, elle resta muette, ses grands yeux ouverts le fixaient sans sourciller. Ichigo baissa la tête et soupira :

_Écoutez, je sais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit. Vous craignez sûrement qu'il vous en veuille, et je comprends totalement. Mais croyez-moi plus vous attendrez plus sa… sa déception sera grande. Il faut lui dire maintenant avant qu'il ne s'enfonce encore plus dans cette folie ! Ce mensonge lui ronge sa vie carrément, il faut l'en délivrer.

Rukia resta encore imperturbable quelques instants puis ferma ses beaux yeux en soupirant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle sembla s'effondrer tout à coup, car elle porta une main devant ses yeux et détourna son visage en direction de Byakuya, toujours devant le caveau et n'ayant pas remarqué sa disparition.

_Je savais que ce moment arriverait mais je l'ai reculé le plus possible, chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Je… je ne voulais pas détruire ce qu'il restait de lui…

Ichigo adopta une mine désolée et respecta les sentiments de Rukia. Il savait qu'il avait été dur avec elle juste avant, qu'il avait dit des choses qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas entendre mais il respectait son silence et son envie de protéger son frère.

_Vous ne le détruirez pas, lui assura-t-il en avançant d'un pas prudent vers elle. Vous n'êtes pas obligée… Je peux prendre cette responsabilité.

_Quoi ? Non, c'est à moi de le faire, je…

_Et que vous ne puissiez pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Qu'il décide de ne pas vous écouter ? Laissez-moi passer ce mauvais moment avec lui. Entendre ces choses de la bouche d'une personne extérieure est selon moi une moins mauvaise chose…

Elle lui jeta un regard qui criait « qu'en savez-vous ? » mais elle ne lui demanda rien de plus. Elle n'hésita guère de temps, peut-être par pur égoïsme ou parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, il ne pouvait l'en juger. Elle finit par se tourner vers Kurosaki et après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre elle accepta sa proposition et lui demanda de bien vouloir attendre qu'il ait terminé son recueillement.

_Bien. Je vais l'attendre à la voiture, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter je pense.

_Et moi, je… je vais rentrer. Je préfère qu'il vienne vers moi plutôt que le contraire. J'aurais peur qu'il me repousse.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et observa la jeune femme, dont le visage trahissait la grande nervosité, lancer un dernier regard vers son frère avant de s'éclipser à l'autre bout du cimetière. Ichigo l'observa s'en aller puis en fit de même, rejoignant le véhicule de luxe de Byakuya pour avoir enfin l'opportunité de lui dire la vérité. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, d'ailleurs il était de plus en plus nerveux mais à quoi bon ? La vérité était toujours difficile à dire, peu importait le sujet. Oh, comme il lui tardait ce soir, de revoir Grimmjow, peut-être de dîner avec son père, de retrouver ceux qui lui étaient chers… C'était dans ces moments-là que l'on comprenait combien il était nécessaire d'avoir des êtres chers près de soi.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand il vit la petite escorte, Byakuya en tête suivi de ses gardes du corps, arpenter le parking et avancer dans sa direction. Kuchiki parut surpris de le trouver ici et s'arrêta devant lui en lui lançant un regard glacial :

_Kurosaki ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

_J'aimerais avoir une conversation, si vous le permettez, répondit-il en désignant la portière de la voiture.

_Bien, souffla-t-il en consultant sa montre. Vous avez dix minutes.

Il grimpa dans le véhicule et Ichigo déglutit difficilement en le suivant sur la banquette de cuir. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui il s'éclaircit la gorge et observa le noble déposer un coude sur la portière et passer lentement une main dans ses cheveux.

_J'imagine que vous avez vu que Rukia est partie… ? Commença Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

_Oui, mais je ne suis pas surpris. Elle abrège souvent ces recueillements. Chacun a son propre rythme de toute façon.

_Elle est partie également pour nous laisser discuter. J'ai des choses…. importantes à vous dire.

En sentant son ton sérieux et quelque peu délicat, Byakuya se tourna vers lui et demanda :

_Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'Hisana ?

_Oui, répondit le plus jeune, plus résigné et courageux que jamais. J'ai rencontré l'inspecteur Stark au commissariat…

_Oh, un incapable, maugréa Byakuya en fermant ses beaux yeux.

Désarçonné, Ichigo resta muet et racla sa gorge deux fois avant de reprendre :

_Je… je ne sais pas, je ne me permettrais pas de le juger, j'imagine que vous avez eu le temps de vous faire une opinion à son propos. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux parler. Disons que ce sont ses propos qui m'ont fait venir ici. Je…

Ses mots se bousculèrent soudain dans sa gorge et ses yeux balayèrent l'intérieur de la berline en cherchant une quelconque aide. Comment trouver les bons mots dans ce cas délicat ? Bon sang, comment Grimmjow avait-il réussi ce tour de force ?

_Je vous écoute, Kurosaki, s'enquit le brun, vous m'avez l'air perturbé.

_S'il vous plait, lui répondit-il en fermant les yeux, je vous demanderai de me laisser parler et de ne rien dire. Laissez-moi parler jusqu'à la fin, après avoir entendu tout ce que j'ai à vous dire vous pourrez me dire ce qu'il vous plaira, me maudire, me virer, me… je ne sais pas, ce que vous voudrez.

Kuchiki afficha un air surpris, plus que d'habitude, et lui ordonna de parler tout de suite. Ichigo pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, l'anxiété également.

_Depuis la mort de votre femme, et même avant vous n'avez vécu que dans le mensonge. Beaucoup de choses vous ont été cachées, mais c'est parce que vos proches voulaient vous protéger. Moi… je ne fais que ce que vous avez désiré de moi : lever le voile sur la mort de votre femme. Vous savez qu'elle a été assassinée et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de complices. C'était un vol, qui a mal tourné certes mais l'assassin a été arrêté. Ces lettres de menaces… elles n'étaient pas dirigées contre vous, mais contre elle. Quelqu'un la faisait chanter, de son vivant, quelqu'un connaissait son secret.

Kuchiki se recula contre son siège sans pour autant quitter le jeune homme des yeux :

_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Kurosaki ? Ce n'est pas du tout pour cela que je vous ai engagé. Je vous ai demandé…

_Je sais ce que vous m'avez demandé, le coupa-t-il durement, et vous avez aussi oublié ce que _je_ vous avais demandé : de ne pas me couper. Il n'y a pas de complices, Kuchiki-sama, il n'y en a jamais eu. C'est… Votre femme avait un secret, terrible j'en conviens mais que tout le monde s'est tué à vous cacher. Un secret qui n'a aucun rapport avec son meurtre, qui n'est qu'un vol qui a mal tourné. Ces lettres de menaces pour la faire chanter concernent autre chose. Votre femme… elle avait… comment dire… un autre homme dans sa vie. Elle avait un amant.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-il en sentant que ses paroles n'étaient pas claires mais bien trop abruptes. Je vais lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Les yeux de Byakuya toujours grand ouverts restaient braqués sur lui. Son visage n'avait affiché aucune émotion et il n'avait effectué aucun mouvement. Le choc était tel qu'il se contentait de jouer les spectateurs sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot. Ichigo en profita alors pour reprendre et relativiser ses propos :

_Je suis certainement le plus mal placé pour vous avouer cela, mais votre sœur, Rukia… Je crois qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment le courage. Elle s'est évertuée à vous protéger coûte que coûte, ne lui en voulez pas d'avoir voulu votre bien. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle…

_Qui ? Qui était cet homme ?

Sa voix était sourde, presque décharnée et dénuée de la moindre objectivité. Ichigo put sentir toute sa haine et son animosité dans sa voix. Son visage lui, était resté impassible :

_Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de le dire.

Cette fois-ci le regard bleu marine le fusilla sur place et Kurosaki comprit qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Après tout, il s'était embarqué dans ce jeu de la vérité tout seul, insistant pour être celui qui dirait tout cela à Byakuya. Il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

_Shiba Kaien.

_Sortez de ma voiture.

L'ordre claqua à son oreille, glacial et autoritaire. Ichigo resta figé par le ton qu'il avait pris : presque détestable, il lui avait parlé comme s'il eut été un moins que rien. Il s'en sentit choqué mais pouvait aussi comprendre le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi aurait aimé tuer Grimmjow quand il lui avait tout dévoilé. Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme descendit de la voiture et celle-ci démarra au quart de tour.

Il l'observa s'éloigner, croisant ses doigts devant son visage en signe de nervosité. Au moins il avait pu tout dire ou presque, maintenant c'était à Byakuya de faire ce qu'il voulait de ces vérités : les croire ou non, les accepter ou pas, creuser en demandant des explications à Rukia. Son rôle lui, était terminé et il attendrait d'avoir des nouvelles de son patron avant de retourner travailler. Ça valait mieux.

* * *

Il n'eut guère à attendre, cependant. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait retrouvé Grimmjow chez lui, son portable sonna et l'avocat de Byakuya lui annonça qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à leur collaboration. Un peu surpris, même s'il s'y était attendu, Ichigo demanda quand il devrait venir débarrasser le studio qu'il avait chez Kuchiki. L'homme de loi lui demanda de prendre contact avec Kuchiki Rukia qui s'occupait de l'hôtel particulier de son frère pendant qu'il était convalescent.

_Convalescent ? Répéta-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du bar dans la cuisine de Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack haussa les sourcils en déposant sa tasse de café sur la table. La réaction d'Ichigo était un peu disproportionnée aux vues de ce qu'il lui avait raconté : il s'attendait à être viré alors pourquoi afficher cet étonnement ?

_Oui, il est convalescent, répondit l'avocat à l'autre bout du combiné en mode haut-parleur pour que le bleuté puisse en profiter. En réalité, il a souhaité partir en vacances à Madagascar dans sa propriété. Il faut mieux qu'il s'exile quelques temps pour se recentrer et faire le point sur sa vie personnelle.

_Oui, certainement.

Ichigo raccrocha en le remerciant de l'avoir prévenu et qu'il prendrait contact avec Rukia pour ses affaires. Puis, il soupira en posant son portable sur le bar. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre quelques minutes et Grimmjow prit délicatement sa main :

_Il te f'ra pas virer d'chez Urahara, t'inquiète.

Le rouquin retourna son visage vers lui et le fusilla du regard :

_Et comment tu sais que je pensais à ça ?

_Parce que je commence à t'connaître, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Rétorqua-t-il, mécontent. Tu t'inquiètes pour des trucs qui servent à rien des fois !

_Ouais, mais bon… Il l'a plutôt mal pris. Bon sang, moi à côté je suis les bisounours en voyant comment j'ai réagi !

Grimmjow haussa les épaules en étirant un sourire amusé. Il se devait d'admettre qu'il s'était attendu à pire comme réaction de la part du rouquin après tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé dans cet ascenseur. Finalement, tout s'était bien terminé entre eux.

_Laisse-lui l'temps. Après on verra, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux oranges. Moi j'ai bien attendu un peu, r'garde aujourd'hui !

_C'est pas faux…

Le jeune homme plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café par dépit et ne pipa mot. Grimmjow avait raison, même s'il se devait de regarder la vérité en face : si Kuchiki demandait à Urahara de le virer, alors lui et Grimmjow seraient tous deux au chômage. Sa réplique fit rire le bleuté qui en profita pour faire de l'humour, sûrement pour lui remonter le moral et il l'en remercia tout bas :

_Ah... N'empêche j'aurais jamais pensé qu'mon mec allait m'entret'nir, payer mon loyer, ma bouffe tout ça...

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel sans retenir un rire :

_Et si Urahara me vire ? Tu me suivras sous les ponts si je deviens SDF ?

Grimmjow lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et acquiesça vivement de la tête en soutenant son regard :

_C'est franchement super agréable d'rien foutre d'la journée et t'regarder te démener pour m'entret'nir, chéri...

Kurosaki lui envoya une forte claque derrière la tête en le maudissant sans pour autant pouvoir retirer son sourire grandissant. Jaggerjack lui lança un regard complice en souriant plus largement encore et nettoya le bar sur lequel il avait fait quelques tâches de café avec sa tasse.

_Au moins on serait dans la même galère, lança-t-il en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle. P'tet même qu'ton père nous aiderait, tiens !

_Oui, on peut toujours rêver… Merde, mon père !

Il sauta de son siège en se rappelant tout à coup qu'il avait promis à son père de le rappeler s'il voulait diner avec lui. Il avait complètent oublié ! Il attrapa son portable sur le bar et réfléchit quelques instants en lançant un regard perçant à son acolyte :

_Dis, mon père veut diner avec moi ce soir, j'avais pensé…

_T'penses trop en c'moment, grommela-t-il en calquant la porte du lave-vaisselle.

_Grr… J'avais pensé à diner ici. Tous les trois ?

Jaggerjack manqua s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il toussota fébrilement puis se pinça les lèvres en étudiant sa proposition :

_Euh… T'es sûr ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'j'ai vu ton père, il voulait m'taper d'ssus.

_Roh, Grimm, râla l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est du passé ça. Et puis ça serait l'occasion que vous fassiez la paix tous les deux, hein ? S'il te plait ?

Il lui fit les yeux doux et joua des cils d'un air séducteur pour le convaincre. Grimmjow étira une grimace de dégout puis soupira en claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses :

_Bon. Si t'tiens tant à voir du sang dans l'salon, c'est ton droit.

_Comme si vous alliez vous entretuer, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse sale qu'il entreprit de laver. Ah… mince, j'oublie tout le temps qu'il y a un lave-vaisselle ici.

Il tira sur la poignée de la machine et plaça sa tasse de café sale à l'intérieur, à côté de celle de Grimmjow. Quelque chose le frappa alors, quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Il aimait cet appartement, son confort, toute la décoration, les meubles et tout ce qui allait avec. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, et pourtant si par bonheur Kuchiki lui reparlait un jour et qu'il acceptait d'embaucher Grimmjow – ce qui à l'heure actuelle s'avérait presque impossible – il serait amené à déménager chez Byakuya. Ce qui forcément, allait obliger Ichigo à se trouver un appartement à lui, pour l'instant le loyer ici était bien trop élevé pour qu'il puisse s'en acquitter seul. Mais cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur et sembla modifier son attitude puisque le bleuté s'en rendit compte :

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

_Rien. Je me disais seulement que je ne devrais pas apprécier cet appartement plus que je ne l'apprécie déjà.

_Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, s'affairant à regrouper les torchons sales pour les mettre dans la machine à laver.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et s'accouda au plan de travail, juste à côté de l'évier :

_J'en sais rien. J'ai peur que si jamais j'ai à le quitter j'en sois plus triste que prévu.

_J'vois pas pourquoi t'aurais à quitter cet appart', reprit Jaggerjack en sortant la lessive. Écoute, pour Kuchiki attends avant d'te faire des films, hein ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'y faudrait négocier pour qu'je reste chez moi au lieu d'crécher là-bas ? Ça s'ra toujours possible d'discuter avec lui. Allez, arrête d'y penser ! Ajouta-t-il en empoignant son épaule et en y imprimant une pression rassurante. Pense plutôt à c'qu'tu vas prévoir pour c'fameux diner à trois c'soir…

_Oh merde mon père ! Bon sang, j'arrête pas de l'oublier celui-là !

Il s'éclipsa dans le salon avec son portable en cherchant son père dans son répertoire. Quelle serait la réaction d'Isshin en apprenant qu'il était sans emploi, ou presque ? Urahara lui payait bien quelques extras mais ce n'était rien comparé à la paye que Kuchiki lui versait. Il soupira et porta le portable à son oreille en écoutant la tonalité retentir dans sa tête.

* * *

Grimmjow frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en observant ce qu'il avait ramené du restaurant chinois. Il sortit les plats des sacs en plastique et compta les boîtes cartonnées contenant les mets pour être certain de ne rien avoir oublié. Puis, il sortit les baguettes et se tourna en direction du bar avec un œil dubitatif.

_Oï ! On mange où ? Dans la cuisine ?!

_Non, la table du salon est assez grande ! J'ai déjà mis la nappe dessus et rangé un peu le salon, ça devrait aller, lui répondit une voix depuis la salle de bain.

Jaggerjack observa les paires de baguettes qui reposaient dans ses mains et étira une moue. Dans son salon ? Cette vieille table qu'il avait achetée chez un antiquaire ne lui avait guère servi… Enfin à part pour nettoyer ses armes ou pour y placer tout un tas de choses auxquelles il n'avait dédié aucune place prédéfinie.

Et voilà qu'Ichigo avait rangé tout ça, avait même dégagé l'espace du salon, en poussant les plantes sur le balcon et avait déplié une belle nappe qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il resta interdit quand Ichigo passa devant lui, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés :

_Oui, cette nappe est à toi, lui dit-il en lui jetant un œil attentif. Elle était rangée dans ce placard-là. Mon Dieu, Grimmjow tu as beau avoir un superbe appart' et le tenir d'une main de maître, surtout la salle de bain, la cuisine et les chambres mais le salon c'est ton point faible. T'es bordélique en fait…

_Quoi ?

_Oh oui tu l'es ! Répliqua-t-il en pointant sur lui un index accusateur. Il n'y a qu'à regarder dans ces placards.

_Qui a dit qu'tu pouvais fouiller dans mes affaires ?

_Grimm, on va vivre ensemble. Il va bien falloir que de temps en temps je fasse du rangement moi aussi, du ménage… ou que j'ai à trouver une nappe. Alors il va falloir que j'ouvre quelques placards et que je fouille dedans.

Le bleuté se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement dubitatif puis haussa les épaules. Il s'avança jusqu'au meuble recouvert de la nappe, et commença à mettre la table en conservant un silence religieux. Ichigo était plus amusé par sa réaction qu'autre chose, et quand il eut terminé de placer les plats chinois sur la table, il entoura sa taille avec ses bras et plaqua sa joue entre les omoplates de Jaggerjack.

_J'bosse là. J'ai pas b'soin d'une sangsue, grogna-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

_Je sais que tu es nerveux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que si mon père essaye de te planter ses baguettes dans le dos je l'en empêcherai !

Grimmjow se retourna précipitamment vers lui, sans doute pour répondre de manière abrupte à son insinuation mais Kurosaki l'en empêcha en lui volant un baiser. Comme il s'y était attendu, le bleuté se laissa faire et finit par se détendre en lui rendant son baiser, ses bras entourant la taille du jeune homme dans une étreinte envieuse.

_Mmm… T'es à moitié nu, et tu m'embrasses alors qu'ton père arrive dans… allez cinq minutes ? T'veux vraiment qu'il me mette la tête au carré !

_Non, bougonna l'autre en étirant une grimace enfantine, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser. Si je ne peux même plus faire ça…

Il se coula hors de son étreinte et s'éloigna hors de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds en remuant ses fesses. Grimmjow se passa une main sur le front et poursuivit le rouquin dans le couloir pour le rattraper, le plaquer comme l'aurait fait un joueur de rugby, puis le hissa sur son épaule.

_GRIMMJOW ! Hurla l'autre, à moitié entre le fou rire et la peur qu'il ne le laisse tomber.

_Allez, va t'habiller ! Lui ordonna le bleuté en lui tapant sur le derrière tout en le ramenant dans la chambre. Et plus vite qu'ça avant que j'te mange tout cru !

Il le laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit de sa chambre et tomba avec lui, la serviette de bain s'étant fait la malle depuis quelques secondes. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière, prit dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêtait plus, tandis que Jaggerjack embrassait son cou, puis sa clavicule droite en s'allongeant sur son corps.

_Arrête… Grimmjow…, soufflait l'orangé entre deux rires, Grimmjow !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain, les figeant tous les deux dans leurs jeux coquins. Les rires s'évanouirent, et ils se figèrent comme si la fin du monde venait tout juste de s'inviter à leur porte. Grimmjow tourna sa tête en direction de la porte de la chambre et échappa un juron sonore. Ichigo lui asséna une puissante claque derrière la tête :

_Ho ! C'est mon père quand même ! Laisse-moi m'habiller et va ouvrir !

_Quoi ? Tout seul pour accueillir ton père ?! Qui t'dit qu'il va pas ouvrir la porte avec une kalachnikov dans les mains pour m'tirer une balle entre les deux yeux ?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il sautait dans son pantalon et cherchait dans son sac de voyage une chemise qui ne serait pas trop mal repassée. Il fusilla du regard son amant qui semblait pétrifié par l'appréhension puis poussa un profond soupir agacé en sortant de la chambre. Il répondit lui-même à l'interphone pour ouvrir à son père qui devait attendre en bas de l'immeuble.

Le jeune homme attendit derrière la porte d'entrée, en retirant les verrous les uns après les autres, constatant que Jaggerjack n'était toujours pas arrivé jusque-là :

_Grimmjow ? Appela-t-il et le bleuté apparut dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_On peut pas r'porter à d'main ? Ou a… a un aut' jour, hein ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Lui lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Regarde-toi…

Il attira l'homme à ses côtés et entreprit de remettre rapidement ses cheveux en place et défroissa le col de sa chemise avec ses mains. Bon sang, il était dans un état de nervosité presque communicatif, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. Qui l'aurait cru ? Que le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack serait dans un état pareil quand il le présenterait à son père ? Enfin, présenté... ils se connaissaient déjà ! Pensa-t-il en hochant la tête, seulement pas dans cette situation. Grimmjow était maintenant le petit-ami de son fils, et ça Isshin n'y avait encore jamais été confronté. Aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs, ce qui promettait un mal être des plus conséquents.

Quand deux coups secs retentirent contre la porte, le corps de Grimmjow se tendit, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un arc paré à tirer une flèche. Bon, la métaphore n'était peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit, pensa Kurosaki, mais ça s'en approchait étrangement.

Il inspira et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver face à une grosse boite en carton rouge et blanche. Il recula d'un pas, surpris puis le visage de son père apparut, un large sourire débile sur les lèvres – bien trop forcé pour paraître naturel – et la seconde d'après il se retrouva avec la boite dans la main et son père dans les bras. Il l'avait entouré de ses bras et le soulevait du sol comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans. Étonné, mais à la fois rassuré par son attitude, Ichigo rendit son accolade à son père et sourit :

_Et cette boîte, c'est quoi ?

_Oh, un gâteau. Pour le dessert, répondit-il. Je n'allais pas venir les mains vides quand même, hein ? Demanda-t-il en titillant la joue de son fils.

Ichigo hocha la tête et se tourna pour introduire Grimmjow dans la conversation et resta un instant muet. La vache, il était aussi droit qu'un piquet, presque en position de salut militaire ! Ça lui faisait vraiment peur de rencontrer son père en tant que son petit-ami ?

_Tu connais Grimmjow, je crois, dit-il d'une voix plus basse en baissant les yeux.

_Euh… oui, répondit Isshin en tendant une main hésitante vers l'homme qui pourrait un jour bien devenir son gendre.

Jaggerjack ne dit rien, se contentant de lui serrer la main en retour. Ichigo en aurait mis sa main à couper : ces deux-là venaient de se broyer chacun la main en se la serrant, ce qui annonçait ni plus ni moins une ambiance de querelle silencieuse. Et lui se retrouvait un peu au milieu de tout ça, comme un vulgaire bout de viande que les deux hommes voulaient s'approprier.

Et au fil de la soirée et du repas, son interprétation se confirma. Ses peurs aussi. Excités par le saké qu'ils enchainaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les deux hommes se lançaient dans des conversations longues et sans intérêt, voulant briller et avoir la part belle du gâteau pour il ne savait quelle raison. Briller devant lui ? Prouver qu'il fallait mieux qu'il porte plus d'intérêt à l'un qu'à l'autre ? Oh, pitié…

Il cacha son visage entre ses mains quand le sujet de la politique débarqua dans la conversation et poussa un immense soupir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et son père se pencha dans sa direction, le nez rougit par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité :

_Ça va, fils ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Tu as trop bu ?

_Nan, c't'a conversation qui l'fait chier, jeta Grimmjow avant d'éclater de rire et de manquer tomber de sa chaise.

_Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis, Grimmjow, le menaça le père, sinon tu vas vraiment tomber de ta chaise. Ah ! Tomber de ta chaise !

Ces trois mots déclenchèrent chez lui un gigantesque fou rire que Jaggerjack ne put que suivre et Ichigo n'entendit plus que des rires hystériques autour de lui. Il releva la tête lorsqu'un bruit sourd et puissant le surprit, posant ses yeux sur la chaise vide de son amant. Celui-ci était tombé par terre, sur les fesses et était en train de constater que son verre s'était vidé sur le parquet de la pièce.

_Oh putain… Aïe.

Isshin était plié en deux, Ichigo prêt à se pendre et Grimmjow était maintenant parti sous la table pour tenter de récupérer son verre qui avait roulé. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant croire au déroulement de cette soirée. Et lui qui avait craint qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre ou assister à une belle dispute ! Il était servi ! Il s'en mordrait les doigts pour sûr…

_Oup là… Faudrait que j'y aille moi, réalisa bientôt Isshin en regardant sa montre, et en tentant de reboucher la bouteille d'alcool sans succès néanmoins.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow s'était resservit un verre et buvait sous la table, assis en tailleur comme s'il avait trouvé un endroit confortable. Il sortit sa tête ahurie de sous la nappe et se releva tant bien que mal pour raccompagner Isshin jusqu'à l'entrée, pendant qu'Ichigo les suivait de loin, étudiant avec attention leurs zigzaguent pathétiques.

Il avait définitivement raté quelque chose ce soir… Le diner avait bien commencé, enfin pas trop mal. Malgré la tension du début, Grimmjow s'était détendu en buvant un peu. Pendant une petite heure lui et son père, légèrement alcoolisés, avaient commencé à discuter joyeusement, parlant sports et voyages et Ichigo avait même pu participer à l'entente cordiale. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les verres disparaissaient au fond des gorges, l'ambiance s'était détériorée, passant du cordial au fou ! Un véritable cirque, quand les deux hommes avaient passé une demi-heure à couper des parts équitables dans le gâteau apporté par Isshin. Dépité, Ichigo avait observé de loin ses deux trublions se débattre avec eux-mêmes, ne suivant de loin leur conversation que pour pouvoir les stopper quand ils se mettaient à parler de lui. Ça n'avait pas raté évidemment… Grimmjow s'était extasié devant son père de sa peau si douce, de ses fesses si rondes et de sa langue si rose, tandis qu'Isshin avait rétorqué qu'il était certain que son fils était un bourreau des cœurs et un formidable amant. Là, il était sorti de la pièce, prétextant un passage aux toilettes et avait sans doute manqué une part important de la conversation sur son anatomie et ses multiples talents d'amant…

Il avait choisi de protéger ses oreilles. Et son état mental de même.

_Merci, fils c'était une bonne soirée…, marmonna son père en titubant pour lui donner une accolade.

Le fils se contenta de lui tapoter le dos, redoutant un peu qu'il ne vomisse son repas sur son épaule. Mais le père se redressa et il lui conseilla de prendre un taxi, ce qu'Isshin lui assura qu'il allait faire. Grimmjow tomba dans les bras d'Isshin également, comme venait de le faire le fils et le rouquin resta interdit, surpris et les regarda tous les deux se balancer de droite à gauche en se serrant dans les bras.

_Bonne nuit les jeunes, jeta enfin Isshin, sur le pas de la porte, les yeux mi-clos et la main levée.

_Bonne nuit ! Jeta Jaggerjack d'une voix tonitruante et le saluant avec un salut militaire impeccable qu'Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

La porte se referma et l'orangé poussa le plus puissant de tous les soupirs de sa vie. Bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, autant voir le côté positif des choses. Grimmjow s'était comporté comme un ahurit fini certes, et il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui dire demain. Mais bon aucune vaisselle cassée, aucun nez cassé, rien que des rires et trois bouteilles de saké vides.

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow et ce dernier tomba presque dans ses bras, sa bouche tendu vers lui. Ichigo tenta de l'éviter mais la bête était plus féroce ivre que sobre et bientôt le goût du saké envahit sa bouche. Il plissa les yeux, dégoûté et repoussa l'homme qui grognait maintenant en énonçant des mots incompréhensibles.

_Grimmjow, je vais te mettre au lit. Viens…

Il soutint Jaggerjack comme il put, surtout que l'autre s'amusait à le toucher partout, même de façon très inappropriée et Ichigo se demanda comment il pouvait être un tel goujat quand il avait bu !

Par malchance, en couchant le bleuté, celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de sa force, et l'attira avec lui sur le matelas, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Seulement là, il n'avait plus aucune envie de l'écouter protester et commençait à le déshabiller de façon abrupte.

_Grimm… Arrête…, suffoqua-t-il entre deux baisers, tu es ivre ! Je…

Mais il le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents ensemble. Ses gestes étaient pressés, durs et parfois presque violents, et ce n'était pas vraiment très agréable. Quand enfin Kurosaki réussit à se défaire de son étreinte, le bleuté se calma et le regarda se relever en lui jetant un regard meurtrier :

_Bon sang, on en reparlera demain, mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, monsieur ! Lui jeta-t-il, en colère. Tu es vraiment… intenable quand tu as bu !

Grimmjow porta soudain une main à son estomac et plissa ses yeux. Le rouquin recula d'un pas et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

_Vais vomir…, grommela-t-il avant de déguerpir de la pièce et de se jeter dans les toilettes.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et pesta bien fort en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était le pompon ! Voilà qu'il était malade en plus ! Oh il allait lui faire payer cette soirée, c'était certain. Il allait entrer dans les toilettes pour savoir s'il allait bien quand un bruit de régurgitation le figea et lui étira une grimace.

_Grimmjow… ? Ça va ? Je t'amène une serviette et de l'eau, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, il entendit le bleuté toussoter et rendre à nouveau son repas. Oui, le jeune homme était en colère, parce qu'il aurait aimé avoir une soirée plus paisible et pouvoir parler avec son père comme des adultes, tous les trois. Mais visiblement ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, et maintenant il était assis à côté de la porte des toilettes, une serviette de toilette dans une main et un grand verre d'eau dans l'autre, attendant que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ait terminé de régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis sa naissance, à priori.

Il prit son mal en patience – il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon – et lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit il se précipita dans les toilettes. Grimmjow gisait, en suspension au-dessus de la cuvette, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et le visage d'une pâleur morbide. Il le redressa un peu et essuya les bords de sa bouche avec la serviette en pinçant ses lèvres. Il tira ensuite la chasse d'eau une première fois avant que le bleuté ne recommence à vomir, une main contre le mur et l'autre accroché à l'épaule du rouquin.

Ichigo assista bon gré mal gré à la poursuite de ses expulsions et alternait entre éponger son front, nettoyer sa bouche et tirer la chasse d'eau. Quand enfin, à bout de force et le ventre vidé, Grimmjow se laissa tomber en arrière conte le mur de la petite pièce, Ichigo s'agenouilla devant lui et porta à ses lèvres un verre d'eau. Jaggerjack le but d'un trait en fermant les yeux, avant de toussoter légèrement puis de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de main.

Ichigo lui aurait bien fait quelques remontrances, mais il en fut bien incapable. En voyant son visage maladif, ses yeux humides, et sa main posée sur son ventre douloureux il se décida à garder le silence et ne s'adressa ensuite qu'à lui en chuchotant. Lui aussi en avait vécu des cuites, et il savait bien combien une personne s'occupant de vous était précieuse dans ces cas-là.

_Tu veux encore de l'eau ?

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

_Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux un cachet ?

Nouveau secouage de tête.

_Tu vas encore… enfin tu as encore envie de vomir ?

Secouage de tête énergique.

_Bien. Si tu veux je peux te porter jusqu'au lit.

Enième secouage de tête, plus léger celui-ci.

Le rouquin se gratta la tête, indécis et finit par sourire tendrement en observant le visage de son amant. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et recoiffa légèrement ses cheveux turquoise. La main de Grimmjow attrapa la sienne en vol et la serra fortement dans la sienne. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas son sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avec délicatesse, comprenant que même s'il voulait le réprimander très fort, il ne le pourrait pas. Il voulait simplement qu'il aille mieux maintenant, les remontrances il verrait plus tard.

Jaggerjack tira sur sa main et se laissa tomber en avant contre le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier parut surpris mais adopta une position plus confortable pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le border délicatement. Ah… il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir quand il agissait comme ça.

_Quelqu'un a besoin d'un câlin, je crois, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en laissant un baiser dans les cheveux en désordre de Grimmjow.

En guise de réponse, l'autre se colla un peu plus contre lui et échappa un grognement digne d'une bête à l'agonie. Ichigo étouffa un petit rire et le borda pendant de longues minutes, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de s'assoupir lui aussi. Dans les toilettes ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, la façon dont ils étaient assis n'était pas confortable et puis l'odeur âcre de ce qu'avait rendu Grimmjow n'aidait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et il ne parlait pas de l'hygiène de l'endroit maintenant !

Il passa une main sur la joue du bleuté et lui chuchota à l'oreille, doucement :

_Ne t'endors pas ici… je vais te porter jusqu'au lit.

_Nan, lui répondit un grognement, l'étreinte autour de lui se resserrant d'autant plus.

_Grimmjow…

Le visage de Jaggerjack se dissimula dans sa chemise, tirant sur les boutons et l'orangé crut bien qu'il avait à faire à un enfant, vu son comportement. Il secouait la tête énergiquement contre son torse et s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Grimmjow ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit soupir. Tu as intérêt à être reconnaissant pour tout ce que je fais là… Bien sûr, j'adore m'occuper de toi mais de cette façon, c'est plutôt… Je n'aime pas trop te voir malade.

_J'sais…

_Oh, deux mots presque compréhensibles ! Voilà, tu dessoules, c'est bien. Allez, tu me fais trois mots la prochaine fois, lança-t-il, amusé.

Il sentit l'autre souffler bruyamment contre lui et ne sut pas s'il riait ou bien tentait de respirer normalement. Sa tête devait toujours tourner affreusement, et il devait plutôt aller lui chercher un cachet mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ses doigts étaient fermement accrochés à de sa chemise, et il espérait qu'il n'en déchirerait pas le tissu. Et peu importait s'il bougeait ou pas, il restait désespérément agrippé à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_N'aime…

Le nouveau grognement à moitié étouffé dans le vêtement du jeune homme était à peine audible.

_Quoi ? Tu veux de l'herbe ?! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort, arrachant au malade un autre grognement.

_N'aime…

_Tu veux des nems ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit bon de manger maintenant, lui conseilla-t-il avec une grimace. Tu risques de… de tout vouloir… enfin faire ressortir tout et… ne compte pas sur moi encore pour rester une heure à t'écouter gerber avec un verre d'eau et une serviette !

Un énième grognement, plus mécontent que tous les autres retentit, et Ichigo baissa son visage pour observer le haut du crâne de Grimmjow. Les quelques cheveux bleus encore coiffés en pics vinrent lui chatouiller le nez et il attendit que Jaggerjack réitère sa tentative d'articuler quelques mots. Il le sentit se décoller légèrement de lui, afin de ne plus avoir le tissu de sa chemise collé contre la bouche, puis réussit à parler sans encombrement, le rouquin comprenant ses mots :

_J't'aime.

_Oh…

Ce fut le seul son que Kurosaki fut capable de sortir pour le reste de cette soirée, et de cette nuit-là.

Il cala sa joue contre les cheveux bleus et laissa son cœur se gonfler d'une émotion toute nouvelle : la réciprocité. Il sourit en silence et ferma les yeux. La nuit s'écoula ainsi, dans les toilettes, dans une situation inconfortable et pas très adaptée au sommeil. C'était peut-être la plus inconfortable des nuits de toute sa vie, il ne ferma presque pas l'œil d'ailleurs, alors que Grimmjow ronflait depuis longtemps entre ses bras endoloris.

Mais Ichigo n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se réveilla seul dans son lit. Un mal de tête tonitruant lui tapait contre le crâne. Il aperçut un verre d'eau et un flacon de cachet sur sa table de nuit. Les gestes hésitants et les yeux à moitié ouverts, il attrapa le verre et avala un cachet avec. Puis, il se recoucha, la bouche pâteuse et le corps lourd. De toute façon, il était bien trop patraque pour se lever et encore moins pour penser à ce qu'il avait dit hier. Oui, il s'en rappelait, un peu…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ensuite, ce fut seulement pour ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Il aurait aimé connaître l'heure, savoir où la journée en était mais le sommeil et la fatigue l'emportèrent sur sa curiosité et il s'endormit une nouvelle fois sans avoir pu garder les yeux ouverts plus de trente secondes.

Son troisième réveil fut plus doux. Une légère caresse soulevait ses cheveux et il émit un petit soupir sonore de bien-être sans ouvrir les yeux. La chaleur du lit associé à cette caresse sur son visage l'aidait à vider sa tête, sa migraine semblait se faire moins pesante et même si son estomac semblait toujours lui rappeler qu'il n'avait guère aimé sa consommation d'alcool, il était un peu moins douloureux. A peine conscient, il sentit légèrement un petit baiser se poser sur son front puis sombra à nouveau loin dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla pour la quatrième fois très tard en soirée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus facilement et cherchèrent le réveil qui affichait l'heure en chiffres digital. Un nouveau verre d'eau plein était posé sur la table de nuit et cette fois, il prit son temps pour se redresser dans le lit, s'asseoir et boire lentement. Son regard balaya lentement la pièce et il remarqua trois sacs de voyages empilés dans un coin, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Sentant sa tête tourner encore un peu, il fut néanmoins contraint de se lever, à cause d'une envie pressante.

Il se leva en titubant, mais se trouva plus assuré qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il trouva le chemin des toilettes en se remémorant des moments épiques de la nuit dernière et fut surpris de trouver la petite pièce propre, sentant le frais et entièrement nettoyée. Bienheureux, il fit sa petite affaire et quand il sortit de la pièce, Ichigo l'observait les bras croisés, adossé contre la porte de la cuisine, un torchon en main.

_Tu as faim ?

A sa question, Grimmjow se figea. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en flash, le frappant de plein fouet. Il resta muet, un peu embêté de ne savoir quoi répondre. Enfin, devant le doux sourire que lui lança Kurosaki il finit par se détendre et lui étira un sourire timide, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_J'ai fait des nouilles, continua Ichigo en désignant la cuisine derrière lui avec son pouce. Elles sont chaudes. Et j'ai fait du thé, ça te fera du bien.

_Ouais, merci.

Jaggerjack le suivit dans sa cuisine, s'asseyant au bar sans un mot. Il mangea sans réel appétit mais sentant tout de même un petit creux dans son estomac. Après tout ce qu'il avait rendu, il se devait de manger un peu. Il se sentait si vide…

Ichigo allait et venait dans la pièce, puis dans la chambre. Il l'entendait remuer des affaires, ouvrir son armoire dans la chambre, déposer ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Inquiet, il se leva et son bol de nouilles en main, observa les allées et venues du jeune homme d'un œil espiègle :

_Tu fais quoi ?

_Eh bien, tu vois, je suis retourné chez Kuchiki cette après-midi après être allé travailler ce matin. Tu dormais si bien et tu avais besoin de repos avec cette gueule de bois… Bref, j'ai vu Rukia et j'ai récupéré mes affaires.

Il se retourna vers lui après avoir accroché ses vestes au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

_Donc je range mes affaires chez toi, vu que je viens habiter avec toi. Et…, dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, j'ai discuté avec Rukia. Byakuya est toujours à Madagascar et pour un bon moment a priori. Mais elle sait qu'il devra me remplacer un jour ou l'autre. Elle m'a promis de soumettre ton nom. Après tout, elle me doit un bon gros service après que j'ai avoué toute la vérité à son frère. Elle m'en est redevable.

Jaggerjack acquiesça d'un coup de tête entendu et continua d'avaler ses nouilles, son regard perdu et dans le flou. Ichigo soupira et reprit son rangement sans s'occuper plus de lui que cela. Quand enfin il eut terminé, il était très tard et il avait envie de dormir. Il avait croisé le propriétaire des lieux toute à l'heure sous la douche puis dans sa chambre, assoupi sur son lit, et maintenant il était dans le salon. Grimmjow était bien silencieux depuis la veille, assis dans son canapé devant la télévision et Ichigo savait parfaitement ce qui le taraudait.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en remettre une couche, surtout qu'il comprenait bien que ces petits mots étaient sortis parce que l'alcool avait joué un peu son jeu. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il l'avait dit en étant bourré, il l'avait dit quand même !

Positif, rester positif ! Etait la devise de Kurosaki depuis la fameuse soirée de la veille avec son père.

Il se plaça près de la porte et attendit que son amant ne le remarque pour lui annoncer qu'il allait se coucher.

_Tu viens avec moi ? Lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas, mais attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision sans plus de cérémonie. Il le suivit ensuite dans la chambre et ils se déshabillèrent dans la pénombre, presque pudiquement. Le bleuté fut le premier à se jeter sous les couvertures, rapidement, et Ichigo vint le rejoindre, plus lentement, entièrement nu. Il se colla à lui, torse contre torse et remarqua qu'il avait gardé son caleçon, étonnant de la part de Jaggerjack !

Il fronça les sourcils et colla son front contre celui de son voisin. Sans demi-mesure la bouche chaude de Grimmjow trouva la sienne, du bout des lèvres tout d'abord. Puis, il pencha légèrement son visage pour ensuite décoller ses lèvres et laisser sa langue prendre possession de sa bouche. Face à lui, le bleuté en fit de même et lança sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne, passionnément, laissant échapper un murmure d'appréciation quand elles commencèrent à se lécher délicatement, puis à tourner autour l'une de l'autre de plus en plus vite.

Les mains se firent baladeuses à leur tour, à l'image de la langue d'Ichigo qui s'égarait à présent dans le cou musclé de Jaggerjack. Encore étourdi par la soirée de la veille, Grimmjow se laissa complètement faire, ses soupirs excités envahissant bientôt la pièce. Le rouquin avait attrapé ses poignets et les avait placés au-dessus de sa tête, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres, le roux se plaça à califourchon sur lui, entravant ses poignets et lui souffla :

_Laisse-moi faire…

L'autre n'en demandait pas tant. Mais il lui accorda une soumission toute relative quand la tête orangée glissa le long de son abdomen et qu'il baissa son caleçon avec ses dents, attrapant dans un poing ferme son sexe dressé. Sans état d'âme non plus, et comprenant que le désir de lui faire plaisir était plus fort que tout, Ichigo dévora des yeux l'objet de son attention et le gratifia d'un premier coup de langue. Grimmjow mordit de toutes ses forces dans sa lèvre quand le second passage de la langue experte s'éternisa, depuis la base de sa verge jusqu'au sommet, jouant quelques instants avec la petite fente d'où s'échappait un liquide chaud. En le recueillant sur le bout de sa langue, Ichigo ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, bien trop heureux de voir qu'il était réceptif à ses caresses.

Sa main serrait sa base plus légèrement maintenant et il entreprit d'appliquer quelques mouvements de haut en bas pour le faire durcir un peu plus. Grimmjow, poussant des soupirs impudiques qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfréner, observa tout son soul son jeune amant prendre dans sa bouche son sexe. Il y enfourna la moitié, quand le sommet vint toucher le fond de sa gorge, jouant de sa langue autour de la peau tendue. Il la lécha, la suçota, puis glissa sa bouche le long de la colonne de chair en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Kurosaki était en feu, il sentait son bas ventre entrer en ébullition, lui aussi était vraiment très excité, mais ce soir il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Il avait envie de lui faire la meilleure gâterie de sa vie !

Il s'y activa plus intensément, ajoutant la pression de sa bouche à celle de sa main pour l'amener au point de non-retour. Par moment, Grimmjow se tortillait, attrapait les draps entre ses mains, tirait sur ses cheveux en haletant ou en soupirant des « c'est bon » de plus en plus sonores, et Kurosaki ne cessait d'aller plus vite, plus intensément. Il ne cessait de le regarder dans les yeux, de ce regard brûlant de désir, humide, et grognait par moment son plaisir de voir son visage contracté par l'orgasme imminent.

_Ah… Nan…, souffla Jaggerjack entre ses dents, tirant sur ses cheveux plus fort pour relever sa tête.

Ichigo lâcha son membre puis bougea sa mâchoire dans tous les sens pour la détendre un peu. Il sourit ensuite, passant délicatement sa main sur ses bourses qui se contractèrent sous la caresse. Le torse de Grimmjow s'élevait à une vitesse hallucinante sous les effets de sa respiration saccadée, et ses yeux mi-clos se braquèrent dans ceux ambrés du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête :

_Encore un peu et j'vais jouir…

_Alors vas-y, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, plaçant à nouveau sa bouche sur son membre. Vas-y, te retiens pas…

Et il enfouit toute la colonne de chair dans sa bouche d'un seul trait. Le corps de Grimmjow s'arqua, son dos se décolla du matelas et il poussa un profond gémissement en se laissant submerger par l'orgasme qui le saisissait. Il se déversa dans la bouche de l'orangé, en de longs jets égaux, puis retomba tel un drapeau en berne sur le lit, suant à grosses gouttes, les yeux fermés et haletant plus que jamais.

Ichigo était satisfait et lui adressa un sourire bienheureux que le bleuté vint cueillir sur ses lèvres. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ne se rendant pas compte que sa semence s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt dans cette même bouche.

Epuisés, les deux hommes remontèrent les draps sur leurs corps et trouvèrent le sommeil, Ichigo blotti dans les bras de Grimmjow.

* * *

Le rouquin ne sut réellement combien de temps il avait dormi quand il se réveilla, allongé sur le ventre. Le drap qui l'avait recouvert plus tôt n'était plus là, et il sentit bientôt une gêne étrange. Il gigota légèrement en se tortillant, quelques instants, se rendant compte qu'effectivement quelque chose de froid et humide était en train de le chatouiller. A moitié éveillé, il remua de plus bel pensant pouvoir annihiler l'inconfort qui le tenait, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se sentit de plus en plus gêné au fil des minutes, à moitié entre l'inconscience et le sommeil et il ne se réveilla pas tandis que ses fesses, légèrement surélevées et entrouvertes laissaient entrer en elles un long doigt. Pendant de longues minutes il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puis au second doigt qui l'écarta plus intensément, il grogna de manière significative tout en essayant de se soustraire aux caresses.

Toujours à moitié endormi, et se sentant perdu dans un rêve qui n'en était pourtant pas un, il grogna profondément encore un peu plus en sentant un poids désagréable venir s'installer sur son dos. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement et sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses. Comme par magie, il se réveilla d'un seul coup :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il échappa un gémissement involontaire en sentant sa propre intimité le trahir et s'écarter pour laisser entrer un visiteur pas si inconnu que cela.

_Chuuut... J'ai trop envie d'toi, lui souffla Grimmjow dans l'oreille.

Le genre de phrase qui vous faisait brûler d'un désir sans nom, qui allumait un feu ardent dans vos reins. Instantanément.

Et il laissa son menton reposer sur l'oreiller et ses bras s'accrocher aux barreaux de la tête du lit. Grimmjow avait sûrement dû le préparer, voilà pourquoi il s'était réveillé. C'était la seule manière qu'il accepte aussi facilement son sexe en lui maintenant… Il se contracta légèrement en le sentant glisser presque trop aisément en lui, de plus en plus loin. Lentement mais sûrement le souffle rauque de Grimmjow lui parvint aux oreilles et envahit sa tête. Il sentait sa virilité brûlante, palpitante et envieuse s'enfoncer en lui puis s'immobiliser, ayant atteint ses limites. Il mordit dans ses lèvres par réflexe et retint un gémissement de plaisir en réalisant qu'il se sentait léger et au comble de l'excitation : il ne pouvait nier que ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il écarta les jambes, juste un peu, pour pouvoir faciliter ses mouvements et soupira de plaisir quand Grimmjow se retira légèrement pour revenir en douceur plus profondément.

Meilleur réveil de toute sa vie !

_Doucement… doucement…, lui ordonna-t-il en cherchant à tâtons derrière lui avec sa main, la hanche de Jaggerjack.

Quand il la trouva, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, dans sa chair et lui inculquèrent un rythme plus lent, bien plus doux que Grimmjow entama sans rechigner. Se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par son amant, complétement excité et prêt à vous pénétrer… Il en échappa un nouveau gémissement, rien que d'y penser !

_Comme ça, ça va ? Lui susurra le dominant en croquant dans le lobe de son oreille.

_C'est parfait…, répondit-il entre deux soupirs.

Tellement parfait que quelques va et vient suffirent à Grimmjow pour lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Ichigo n'en était qu'à peine conscient, quand le plaisir le frappa de plein fouet et ravagea son bas-ventre en une intense vague : il s'était senti si excité en lui faisant cette fellation que sa rapidité à atteindre l'orgasme ne l'étonna qu'à peine. Et puis forcément, quand c'était Grimmjow il était tout de suite plus réceptif. Forcément..., pensa-t-il essoufflé en sentant le sexe de son amant pulser au fond de lui et se relâcher, tandis qu'il échappait un puissant gémissement rauque d'extase.

Jaggerjack s'effondra sur son dos, immobile et essoufflé, quelques instants plus tard.

Et tous deux s'endormirent à nouveau, dans cette position très inconfortable.

* * *

Le souvenir du plaisir était déjà loin, toute sensation de félicité envolée et le sentiment de se sentir seul au monde évanouie quand le jour pointa le bout de son nez. Ichigo se réveilla dans une étreinte étouffante qui l'étonna par son intensité. Les bras de Grimmjow autour de lui étaient brûlants, et en ouvrant les yeux il remarqua que le bleuté était réveillé, qu'il l'observait, et que son souffle, chaud comme la braise lui aussi, réchauffait son front.

Il se dégagea quelque peu, pour tenter de refroidir son espace vital, et cligna des yeux avant de s'immobiliser et de regarder dans les prunelles turquoise braquées sur lui. Depuis quand l'observait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais apparemment ça faisait un petit moment. Les yeux de son voisin étaient bel et bien ouverts, clairs, et n'avaient pas l'air de présenter des restes d'un sommeil houleux. Pourtant, ce fut le cas pour le jeune homme. Il étira une petite grimace et dandina ses fesses où il pouvait encore sentir les effets d'un passage quelque peu forcé. Ça faisait un peu mal certes, mais ça avait été extrêmement bon…

_Tu… tu avais mis une capote ? S'enquit-il tout bas, craignant que sa question gênante ne soit entendue par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux.

_Mmm, affirma l'autre sans changer de position ni de point d'observation.

_Ouf… J'ai eu un peu peur, lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, hein ? Je pense que tu as dû être précautionneux pendant ta jeunesse et même s'il ne faut pas faire l'amour sans capote sans être protégé, je te fais confiance. Seulement... je ne me sentirai pas très à l'aise au réveil avec ta… ton… enfin ton sperme entre mes fesses quoi.

L'orangé ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à sa propre phrase, déclenchant chez Jaggerjack un léger rire étonné. Puis, le jeune homme se tourna et entreprit de se sortir du lit. Il s'assit sur le matelas et soupira en frottant son visage avec ses mains. L'autre le fixait avec intérêt, ses yeux braqués sur son dos, quand soudain Kurosaki se laissa tomber en arrière, poussant un soupir éreinté, sa tête tombant tel un poids sur les abdominaux de Grimmjow.

Le bleuté échappa un soupir douloureux et eut un sursaut incontrôlé vers l'avant, mais il garda son calme et observa le rouquin tourner son visage dans sa direction. La main d'Ichigo remonta le long de son torse musclé et bronzé, s'arrêtant à la naissance de son visage pour en caresser les contours. C'était ce genre de moment, au réveil, tendre et plein de sens qui avait pour habitude de faire vomir Jaggerjack. Mais étrangement, il était à mille lieux de penser ça quand c'était Ichigo qui agissait de la sorte avec lui.

Au contraire, il lui sourit en retour et s'attarda à caresser son bras qui était tendu dans sa direction.

_Faut que j'me lève, grogna Kurosaki sans motivation aucune. Urahara n'attend pas… J'veux pas y aller…

Grimmjow se contenta d'hausser les sourcils. A dire vrai, quelque chose le taraudait depuis la veille et il savait pertinemment qu'en abordant le sujet il creuserait sa propre tombe, mais… à quoi bon ! Il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, il adorait s'attirer des emmerdes et s'y jeter tête la première !

_J'trouve bizarre que t'aies pas encore parlé d'la soirée avec ton père…, lâcha-t-il d'un air détaché.

Trop détaché, d'ailleurs. Ce qui fit tiquer Ichigo.

_Et pourquoi je devrais en parler ?

_Tu m'as même pas engueulé ! Putain, j'étais bourré, Ichi ! S'emporta-t-il soudain en se redressant rapidement, faisant basculer le jeune homme sur le lit, abasourdi. J'me suis bourré la gueule avec ton père, TON père ! Tu t'rappelles l'mec qui pourrissait ma vie, qui pourrissait presque la tienne aussi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? On n'en a pas parlé !

_Et pourquoi tu veux absolument en parler, hein ?! Il n'y a rien à dire ! Répliqua sur le même ton Ichigo, agenouillé sur le matelas, le visage surpris. Oui, j'ai été en colère, pendant un court moment, c'est vrai. J'ai voulu te passer un savon, c'est vrai aussi ! Mais… quand je t'ai vu dans cet état tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était que tu ailles mieux ! Je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu étais nerveux, parce que tu voulais que ça se passe bien…

Grimmjow reprit son souffle, un peu étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais l'orangé ne se démonta pas face à son silence :

_J'avais… j'avais espéré avoir une soirée entre adultes, une conversation sérieuse et constructive avec mon père et avec toi. Parce que je voulais que vous compreniez tous les deux que vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, à partir de maintenant. Je voulais exprimer ça, et aussi faire comprendre à mon père combien tu avais joué un rôle important. Je sais qu'il en est conscient mais… mais je vouais qu'il l'entende de ma bouche. Et… et tu…

_Et j'ai tout gâché…

Jaggerjack retomba en arrière, sa tête creusant un trou dans son oreiller sous le choc. Sa mine visiblement contrariée émue un instant Ichigo, qui se pencha au-dessus de son visage et passa une main dans les cheveux turquoise :

_Non, tu n'as rien gâché. _Vous_ avez tous les deux gâché un peu la soirée, reprit-il avec un demi-sourire. Je ne t'en veux pas… Pas du tout.

_Pourquoi ? Moi j'croyais qu't'allais m'mettre la tête au carré !

_Non.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Grimmjow qui fit la moue et lui jeta un regard assassin :

_Et t'as pas non plus parlé de c'que j'ai dit…

_Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il haussa ses épaules et détourna le regard :

_Bin, t'sais, le truc que j'ai dit quand j'étais bourré.

_Oh… Tu n'étais plus vraiment ivre à ce moment-là je crois.

_Ah bon ? Et comment tu l'sais ?!

_Parce que tu le pensais vraiment, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire plus doux. Parce que tu m'as dit « je t'aime », parce que tu le ressens vraiment. L'alcool a juste… fait sauter les barrières qui te retenaient. Qui t'empêchaient de me le dire.

_Pfff… Génial.

Mais c'était suffisant pour Ichigo. Il savait qu'il avait ces sentiments pour lui, et ça lui suffisait largement. Surtout que maintenant, il pourrait amener Grimmjow à lui redire ces trois mots peu importait quand, il suffirait de savoir le prendre dans le sens du poil. Et ça lui mettait le cœur en joie…

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amants entreprirent de préparer la rencontre entre Ichigo et sa mère, Masaki. Le rouquin était de plus en plus convaincu que plus vite il la rencontrerait, plus vite il pourrait mener sa vie lui-même et sans arrières pensées. Jaggerjack avait contacté son ex-cliente et avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec elle, dès le lendemain, dans un café du centre-ville réputé bien fréquenté et calme.

Ichigo avait pris l'information comme une bonne nouvelle :

_Je suis soulagé, avait-il dit, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

_Ça ira ? Lui avait demandé le bleuté en lui frottant le dis énergiquement.

_Oui, je crois. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose pour moi aussi…

_Quoi ?

_Je veux que tu viennes avec moi demain. Je veux que tu sois présent lors de cette rencontre. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait beau s'être préparé mentalement, avoir compris que Grimmjow serait là pour le soutenir, après avoir discuté avec son père encore et encore là-dessus, il ne put reculer plus longtemps le jour J. Et il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. Par moment, il avait même envie de reculer l'échéance, de repousser cette rencontre au lendemain, ou encore au jour d'après, mais il ne faisait que se voiler la face.

Il avait peur. Oui, en réalité il avait peur. Qu'elle ne lui en veuille, qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, ou encore qu'elle ne descende son père en flèche. Dans ce cas-là, il se retrouverait entre deux chaises et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait bien compris que ses parents étaient irréconciliables mais au moins, il croyait encore fermement qu'ils pouvaient s'accepter cordialement sans se lancer des piques, avec lui au milieu.

Le trajet en voiture qui le séparait du petit café du centre-ville où devait se tenir le rendez-vous, durait plus de vingt minutes. Mais aux yeux du jeune homme il lui avait paru bien plus court, tant ses pensées n'avaient cessé de galoper pendant ce temps. Grimmjow était au volant, lui aussi légèrement stressé, car il ignorait comment il allait récupérer Ichigo après ça. Comment accepterait-il cette rencontre ? Il savait Masaki magnanime, compréhensive, c'était une femme charmante et polie, mais Ichigo pouvait parfois être cassant et son caractère de cochon pourrait bien gâcher la situation. Enfin, il s'était convaincu que c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de venir : pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le café, dont il n'aperçut qu'à peine l'enseigne. Grimmjow se tenait derrière lui et tous deux entrèrent dans le petit espace climatisé qui sentait le café en grains. Mais Ichigo n'était pas vraiment venu là pour goûter les spécialités. Ses yeux balayèrent activement le petit café quand il entendit des chaises racler le carrelage blanc immaculé sur sa droite. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme se levèrent en l'observant.

Il eut alors l'impression que son regard s'était flouté, et son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. Incapable de bouger, il reste là à observer le couple à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'homme était mince et grand, ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et son sourire sincère éclairait son visage pâle. A ses côtés, Ichigo la reconnut immédiatement. De longs cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets roux, des yeux ambrés semblables aux siens et un visage angélique qui était souriant.

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Ukitake Jyuushiro tenait la main de sa femme dans la sienne quand elle se tourna vers son mari et lui laissa quelques mots tout bas avant d'avancer vers Ichigo. Le rouquin chercha instinctivement la main de Grimmjow à côté de la sienne, ses doigts se refermant un moment sur le vide avant de trouver sa main, chaude et rassurante.

Il leva ses yeux sur le visage de son amant, et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui bizarrement lui donna le courage qui lui manquait.

Quand Masaki s'arrêta devant son fils, enfin à quelques mètres de lui, Ichigo avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Jaggerjack s'immisça presque immédiatement entre eux pour s'occuper des présentations. Certes, elles n'étaient pas nécessaires mais il avait très justement pensé qu'il fallait qu'il soit ce lien entre eux, comme Ichigo le lui avait demandé depuis le début de cette idée de rencontre.

_Bon bin… Ichigo voilà enfin ta mère : Ukitake Masaki. Et Masaki, voilà ton fils : Kurosaki Ichigo.

Masaki retourna un sourire à Grimmjow, un sourire reconnaissant et plein d'espoir. Ichigo lui, s'était crispé et ne parvenait même plus à penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou faire. Il reste muet et stoïque face à cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui pourtant lui avait donné la vie. Elle était belle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé et un instant une pensée plus comique qu'autre chose le frappa : son père… il comprenait pourquoi il avait craqué pour elle ! Mais elle… avait-elle vraiment aimé son père, cet être rustre, sombre et un peu trop sérieux ?

_On va s'asseoir, Ichi ? Proposa bientôt Jaggerjack en tirant sur sa main.

Le rouquin hocha de la tête pour affirmer vivement et ils suivirent tous deux Masaki qui reprit place à côté de son mari. Ukitake se montra plus que cordial et tendit une main aux deux amants et les salua avec la même émotion :

_Je suis très content, dit-il avec un sourire sincère, contente et honoré, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et s'assit face à sa mère, Grimmjow à ses côtés prenant place face à Jyuushiro. Pendant quelques instants le silence le plus total régna, enfin cassé par le serveur qui leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire.

Après concertation, et un vague hochement de tête d'Ichigo quand Grimmjow lui demande « café ? » ils commandèrent tous les quatre des expressos et repartirent dans un silence plutôt désagréable. Jaggerjack remua sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge en cherchant désespérément un moyen d'emmener ces deux-là sur le sujet de la conversation.

_Vous travaillez avec Urahara Kisuke ? Entreprit de débuter Jyuushiro avec la même volonté que Grimmjow.

Ichigo hocha de la tête, toujours incapable de former le moindre mot.

_Ça doit être très… très enrichissant. L'agence Urahara est en plein développement, j'en entends beaucoup parler. De quoi vous occupez-vous en particulier ?

Son regard intéressé se posa sur le visage du fils de sa femme avec délicatesse et Ichigo déglutit, sentant la main de Grimmjow se poser sur sa cuisse en signe de soutien. Et il parvint enfin à sortir les premièrs mots de l'après-midi :

_Je m'occupe du recrutement avec lui, répondit-il d'une voix sans ton qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne. C'est… très intéressant. Je participe au développement de l'agence et j'ai envie de m'engager dans ce travail.

_C'est très bien, très bien, affirma-t-il, tournant son visage vers Masaki qui confirma avec un hochement de tête.

_Je suis tellement contente que tu ne sois pas garde du corps, lâcha-t-elle soudain en posant une main sur celle de son fils. Je… je pense que c'est bien, ce que tu fais.

Instinctivement, et sans penser que son geste pourrait la blesser, Kuroaki retira sa main de celle de sa mère précipitamment et chercha sous la table la main de Grimmjow. Il la serra entre les siennes puis sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire en voyant le visage de sa mère se refermer d'un seul coup.

Son cœur s'emballa et il prit conscience qu'elle devait faire des efforts astronomiques. Il était tout naturel qu'il en fasse également, non ?

_Je… suis désolé, articula-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je pensais être prêt…

Le serveur choisit ce moment pour apporter leurs cafés et Grimmjow et Jyuushiro se précipitèrent ensemble pour payer l'addition. Leurs pourparlers cordiaux débutèrent doucement, leur donnant une bonne occasion de laisser les deux presque inconnus seuls et en tête-à-tête.

_Je comprends, Ichigo, dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire. Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour toi. Ça l'est aussi pour moi, mais je… je suppose que ça doit être différent. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais si je suis venue aujourd'hui c'est pour avoir la chance de te connaître. Grimmjow me dit tellement de bien de toi. J'ai envie de découvrir quel homme tu es, et que je sois fière d'avoir un fils comme toi.

Ichigo sentit sa respiration s'emballer à son tour, et ses yeux s'encombrer de larmes épaisses. Pourquoi lui disait-elle des choses tant profondes, il allait éclater en sanglots ! L'émotion était forte soudain, et il chercha sans y penser la main de Grimmjow qui n'était plus là. Il tourna rapidement sa tête vers la chaise vide à ses côtés puis chercha son amant des yeux. Ce dernier était au comptoir avec Jyuushiro et ils avaient finalement décidé de les laisser seuls. Ichigo se sentait vraiment trop seul, justement il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Masaki remarqua son trouble et saisit cette chance pour aborder un autre sujet :

_Je suis aussi contente de voir que tu es bien entouré. Que tu es heureux. Grimmjow est un homme bien…

_Mph… Pourtant ça n'a pas vraiment bien commencé entre nous, répondit-il presque sans penser à qui il s'adressait. Ce n'était pas… enfin, papa était un peu entre nous. C'est compliqué.

_Isshin ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois. Il ignorait s'il pouvait aborder ce sujet avec elle, et pourtant à l'évocation du père de son enfant, Masaki étira un sourire tendre plein de nostalgie, mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Et ce fut ce qui frappa Ichigo. Il comprenait ce qu'elle faisait : elle le laissait parler, mener la conversation et trouver les sujets qu'il désirait, afin de ne pas le brusquer. S'il engageait la conversation c'était bien qu'il désirait échanger avec elle, et cela lui convenait. Masaki pencha sa tête sur le côté légèrement et prit sa tasse en mains pour souffler sur le liquide odorant brûlant.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la vitre du café, et elle détailla la rue et ses passants. Ichigo se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête, peut-être était-elle comme lui : elle redoutait ses questions, ses réactions, ses mots ? Certainement.

_Est-ce que…, commença-t-il et elle retourna immédiatement ses yeux sur lui, est-ce que je peux vous… vous poser des questions ? Sur mon père ? Si vous ne voulez pas…

_Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en secouant la tête, reposant sa tasse. Tu as tous les droits. Tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu désires. Je n'ai jamais été correcte avec ton père, je souhaite l'être au moins avec toi. Je sais bien que cela ne rachètera jamais mon comportement du passé, mais j'espère au moins pouvoir soulager ma conscience. Tu dois me trouver égoïste…

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et Ichigo fronça ses sourcils :

_Je… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Papa m'a beaucoup raconté… presque tout. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous l'aimiez ? Vous l'avez aimé ? Pour de bon ?

Elle releva le visage et ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés, ils brillaient mais aucune larme ne tomba sur ses joues. Elle posa son menton au creux de ses mains et lui sourit à nouveau :

_Oh oui. Beaucoup. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre en attendant qu'elle en dise plus, mais elle était visiblement pudique. Les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui parler de son père étaient considérables et il comprit combien elle prenait sur elle. Il voyait bien que sa démarche était sincère et honnête, et il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

_Pour moi, tomber amoureuse de ce genre d'homme… Je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de femme qui aime les hommes costauds, fiers et… et presque machos. Non, je préférais les hommes courtois et polis, intelligents et qui me considéraient comme une reine. Certes, Isshin m'a traité comme une reine pendant qu'on a été ensemble, c'est-à-dire peu de temps… J'avais honte, terriblement honte de m'être servie de lui pour écrire cet article. Je savais très bien que jamais il ne me pardonnerait alors j'ai fui. Pendant des jours, des semaines j'ai pleuré, j'ai regretté pendant des années même après ta naissance, tout ça…

_Vous avez regretté ma naissance ?

_Oh non, non ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pour moi, ta naissance était la réalité, la réalisation de ce que je n'avais pu faire : rendre possible mon amour avec Isshin. Tu étais le symbole de ce que je n'avais pas pu accomplir. C'était la première fois que je ne parvenais pas à réussir quelque chose… J'en avais honte, comme je te l'ai dit.

Elle humidifia ses lèvres pendant quelques instants et observa les yeux de son fils. Comme si elle y cherchait une pointe de jugement, de colère ou d'appréciation. Elle sembla ne rien y trouver car elle poursuivit :

_Il faut… Je veux que tu comprennes. Je connaissais Jyuushiro depuis longtemps quand je l'ai revu aux Etats-Unis deux jours après mon arrivée. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, il a été mon ami, mon soutien, et tout naturellement nous… nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés. Isshin a toujours cru que… qu'il n'avait été qu'une sorte de transition, un homme qui ne comptait pas dans ma vie. Mais tu pourras demander à Jyuushiro. J'étais une épave quand il m'a revue, c'est plutôt Jyuushiro qui a été une transition, pour m'aider à oublier Isshin.

Ichigo hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi son explication.

_Pourtant, je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça… Quand j'ai découvert qu'il t'avait enlevé à la maternité j'ai bien cru que j'en mourrais de chagrin.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir accouché aux Etats-Unis ? Pourquoi être revenu ici et… ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais cherché à me reprendre, à… à… ?

_Je voulais que tu viennes au monde sur la terre de mes parents, de ma famille et puis celle d'Isshin aussi. Je voulais que tu vives ici. J'ai voulu te reprendre, bien sûr. Une mère normalement constituée ne laisserait pas son enfant loin d'elle… Mais Isshin était tellement… méchant, vil et quand je voyais comment il se battait pour toi, il m'a menacé, il m'a dit des horreurs, mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui en vouloir. Alors j'ai baissé les bras. Je pensais que si tu vivais avec lui, que tu avais ton père près de toi tu serais heureux. Tout petit garçon a besoin d'un papa fort, sur qui se reposer, sur qui prendre modèle. Et je n'ai pas eu tort, regarde-toi aujourd'hui… dans les pas du grand Shiba Isshin.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il crut pendant un court moment avoir mal entendu mais à mesure que les secondes passaient et que le visage de sa mère changeait d'expression il comprit qu'il avait bien entendu.

_Oh… Pardon, je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit…, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête, ne sachant où se mettre. Tu…

_Shiba ? Comme… comme la famille Shiba ? La famille de gardes du corps ? Shiba Kaien et… et Shiba Kukaku ?

_Oui, répondit-elle en acquiesçant d'un coup de tête.

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux et Ichigo se recula sur sa chaise. Shiba. Shiba. Alors, même le nom de famille de son père, même son nom de famille était un mensonge ?

_Non, je t'en prie, ne le vois pas comme ça… Quand je me suis mariée, et que j'ai changé de nom, ton père a pensé… enfin, il a pensé de lui-même que le nom Kurosaki ne devait pas mourir. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu avec sa famille, et il portait son nom comme un poids dans ce métier. Un métier qu'il a été obligé de faire, tout le monde chez les Shiba est garde du corps, de père en fils. Ses cousins et sa cousine, Kaien, Kukaku et Ganju ont tous embrassés cette vocation. Lui aussi, par dépit je pense. Alors il a préféré te donner ce nom et a lui aussi choisi d'en changer et de partir pour Karakura. J'ignore si c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite mais quand je l'ai appris j'étais tellement contente… J'y ai vu une preuve d'amour, qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et fait. Je suis fière que tu portes mon nom, Ichigo.

Il ne sut vraiment comment réagir face à cette énième révélation, mais elle n'était certainement pas la plus importante. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit lentement en tentant de se reprendre et de se concentrer. Il avait enfin sa mère devant lui et c'était vraiment tout ce qui importait. Il se sentait soulagé quelque part, même si il éprouvait encore une nervosité palpable. Elle était belle, gentille et prête à tout pour lui plaire, de ce qu'il en avait observé. Elle faisait attention à ses réactions, s'enquérait de son regard dès qu'elle lui livrait des informations importantes. Non, elle se souciait vraiment de lui et avait envie de le connaître.

_Je… je crois qu'on devrait laisser le reste pour plus tard, tenta-t-il en souriant avec un peu de mal. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se connaisse plus. Je veux vraiment que vous fassiez partie de ma vie.

_Alors pour cela, débuta-t-elle avec un large sourire de bonheur, tu vas devoir commencer par me tutoyer.

Il échappa un petit rire et hocha la tête, sceptique :

_Désolé. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment… enfin comment aborder la conversation avec vous… avec toi, pardon.

La tutoyer était encore trop étrange et il étira une petite grimace qui la fit glousser :

_Nous irons à ton rythme, je ne t'oblige à rien du tout. Je vais te donner mon numéro de portable. Je repars demain à New-York, expliqua-t-elle en sortant de son sac à mains une carte professionnelle. Tiens… Tu pourras m'appeler.

Elle lui tendit la carte avec un sourire aimant et Ichigo la remercia en constatant que trois numéros y figuraient : un numéro professionnel, un numéro de portable personnel, et un autre numéro, celui de son domicile.

_J'ai… j'ai aussi un petit cadeau pour toi, reprit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Ichigo releva les yeux vers elle et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise. Un cadeau ? Et lui qui n'avait rien prévu du tout !

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose, souffla-t-elle en lui tendant deux billets d'avion et un petit carnet de voyage. Tu pourras venir quand tu le souhaiteras.

Ichigo prit les billets en main en la remerciant du bout des lèvres puis étudia avec attention son présent. Les deux billets d'avion étaient à destination de la Thaïlande, et la date de départ pouvait être choisie ultérieurement. Il observa les billets avec attention puis retourna son regard sur sa mère :

_La… la Thaïlande ?

_Nous y avons une maison là-bas, très belle, sur la plage. Une villa qui est bien trop grande pour nous deux. J'avais pensé que tu aimerais, toi et Grimmjow bien sûr, y passer quelques vacances. Nous pourrions nous y retrouver et passer plus de temps ensemble. J'aimerais que tu acceptes.

Le visage de Kurosaki s'illumina et il sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était un superbe cadeau, une magnifique attention ! Un voyage en Thaïlande chez sa mère, et tous frais payés en plus ? Il n'allait pas dire non !

_Wouah… c'est… c'est trop, je…

_Je t'en prie, accepte…

Elle avait l'air tout autant sincère. Et puis la perspective de pouvoir passer des vacances dans la villa de sa mère ne serait qu'une occasion excellente pour la connaître mieux. Il était certain que ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, elle lui paraissait être quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait certainement pas compris toutes ses motivations ni tout compris concernant le passé de ses parents mas il apprendrait avec le temps. Le temps était son allié et avec son père comme avec sa mère, ce serait au fil du temps qu'il apprendrait à les comprendre, à les connaitre et à accepter ce passé compliqué.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait et la remercia, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Grimmjow se pencha vers lui :

_Il est presque 14h… T'vas être en retard.

_Oh oui, t'as raison, bafouilla-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller, je travaille dans pas longtemps.

Masaki se contenta de se lever en guise de réponse et lui sourit en hochant la tête :

_Même si ce fut court, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Ichigo.

Il se leva à son tour et elle fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver devait lui. Naturellement, elle se pencha en avant et lui donna une accolade timide mais tendre. Surpris, le rouquin resta un peu dépourvu devant ce geste affectif auquel il n'était pas encore habitué et finit par lui rendre son étreinte en souriant.

_Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Nous aurons plus de temps… en Thaïlande ?

_Certainement, assura-t-elle en se reculant. J'espère que vous pourrez y venir tous les deux très vite. Et appelle-moi quand tu le souhaites.

_Merci.

La mère et le fils se séparèrent, échangeant un nouveau sourire complice. Ichigo avait bien conscience que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, à force de sourire de cette façon. Il avait même l'impression de sourire bêtement et craignait que sa mère ne le prenne mal mais en réalité il ne pouvait tout simplement pas empêcher ses maxillaires de s'étendre de cette manière. Ce sourire ne quitta pas son visage du reste de la journée, Urahara crut même qu'il avait consommé quelque drogue euphorisante.

Il ne vit pas venir la fin de cette journée, et au moment de quitter l'agence de Kisuke, il s'aperçut qu'il avait été sur un petit nuage toute la journée. La candeur de sa mère, sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance avaient agi sur lui comme une potion magique et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cet effet de bonheur retomber comme un drapeau en berne. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cet état euphorisant et il rentra presque chez Grimmjow en trottinant joyeusement, comme une gamine rentrant de l'école.

Quand il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, la voix de Grimmjow lui parvint de suite aux oreilles. Elle provenait du salon et paraissait forte et claire. Il s'empressa de retirer ses chaussures et observa son amant debout devant la baie vitrée, son téléphone à l'oreille et une main sur la hanche. Peu importait la manière, il avait envie de partager sa joie de vivre avec lui et s'aventura dans la pièce pour se coller contre son dos et entourer son torse de ses bras.

Grimmjow sursauta, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer ni vu entrer dans la pièce. Et il poursuivit sa conversation, se laissant entrainer dans le balancement tendre qu'Ichigo initia en le serrant dans ses bras :

_Bien sûr, ça m'pose aucun problème. Faudra juste savoir quand et où ? Dit-il d'une voix courtoise.

Il stoppa ses mots pendant quelques instants hochant la tête vivement :

_Ça me va, aucun problème pour moi. J'aurais b'soin d'le rencontrer quand même mais bon... Ah, d'accord. Bon j'essaierai d'avoir ses coordonnés pour communiquer avec lui. Juste par conscience professionnelle...

A ces deux mots, Kurosaki haussa les sourcils et écouta un peu plus attentivement encore sa conversation, la joue collée contre le dos musclé. Grimmjow était-il en contact avec un client ? Ça semblait être un appel téléphonique professionnel, la façon dont il parlait laissait entendre qu'il ne s'adressait pas à un vulgaire ami...

_J'peux vous envoyer mes références évidemment... Mais sans rien vous cacher, si vous cherchez des recommandations malheureusement... Oui, j'ai démissionné. Mais pour des raisons personnelles et non professionnelles... Quoi ? Ah... Je... Non, j'étais pas au courant. Ah... Non, mes anciennes clientes sont restées fidèles à Yamamoto alors... J'pense pas qu'elles me donneraient des recommandations...

Et pendant que Jaggerjack faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, sa sangsue restait scrupuleusement accrochée à lui. Ichigo ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle quitte à bientôt s'attirer les foudres de son amant. Il écoutait religieusement la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil et tentait désespérément de se sortir de la pince étouffante où les bras d'Ichigo le retenait. Prenant le jeune homme de court, il se retourna violemment dans sa direction, ses sourcils bleus gravement froncés et son visage passablement agacé. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le laisser respirer et de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ichigo s'exécuta tournant vers lui des yeux interrogateurs :

_Non, il m'a pas vraiment engagé en fait... Il... Non, pas encore.

Ichigo colla une main à côté de sa bouche et lui souffla :

_Dis que t'es engagé chez Urahara, je t'arrangerai ça ! C'est pas encore officiel mais...

Le turquoise le fit taire avec un grand geste de la main, donnant l'impression de chasser les mouches.

_Ah ? Il préfère ? Dans c'cas, ça m'va aussi. J'suis dispo quasi immédiatement, sans compter bien sûr l'travail d'adaptaton et puis me renseigner auprès de l'ancien détenteur du poste... Oui... Oui, je pense. Quand vous voulez...

Ichigo trouva vite rébarbatif de n'entendre qu'un côté de la conversation, et délaissa Grimmjow pour vaquer à ses occupations. L'appel sembla s'éterniser et il était dans la cuisine, préparant le diner, une tasse de thé à la main quand enfin Jaggerjack daigna se montrer. Il poussa un long soupir en attrapant un verre pour le remplir d'eau fraiche. Le roux l'observa du coin de l'œil ne craignant de devoir essuyer une remontrance salée. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant :

_C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il, se voulant presque détaché.

_L'avocat d'Kuchiki.

Ichigo manqua recracher son thé et tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés :

_Il... il voulait quoi ?

_Apparemment, la p'tite Kuchiki a d'l'influence sur son frère. Il veut m'engager. Il fait peau neuve à son équipe d'garde du corps. Il en veut maint'nant trois, seulement en journée et pour ses déplacements exclusivement. En gros, un job de 8h30 à 12h et pis de 13h à 19h30, ses heures de boulot quoi. Il veut plus d'protection chez lui directement.

Il avala la totalité de sa boisson d'un trait, laissant le temps au jeune homme pour encaisser la nouvelle.

_Donc... ça t'évite le problème de vivre chez lui...

_Ouaip.

Ce qui était un soulagement en soit, admit volontiers Ichigo. Et c'était une bonne nouvelle, une excellente nouvelle même que Grimmjow ait retrouvé du travail et que ce soit auprès de Kuchiki ! Et même s'il était encore un peu surpris, il comprit aisément que Rukia avait agi auprès de son bien aimé Nii-sama, en faisant ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Finalement, Kurosaki hocha la tête et leva sa tasse de thé :

_Bon... Au nouveau garde du corps de Kuchiki ?

Jaggerjack lui lança un sourire en coin, radieux, mais un peu aussi sadique et copia son geste avec son verre d'eau vide. Les deux hommes se sourirent puis le bleuté posa son verre sur la table et attrapa l'autre par la taille, le soulevant du sol.

_Oh !

Ichigo poussa une réclamation, étouffée bientôt par un rire quand Grimmjow le fit tourner dans les airs, après l'avoir hissé un peu plus haut encore. Le rouquin prit appui sur les épaules carrées et ne put s'empêcher de vivre sa joie. Il était heureux pour lui bien évidemment, car cette nouvelle annonçait un tournant majeur dans leur relation. Maintenant qu'ils possédaient tous deux un travail ils pouvaient rester dans cet appartement, puisque Grimmjow ne serait pas amené à vivre chez Kuchiki. Ils pouvaient donc faire des projets, peut-être même déménager qui sait, ou remeubler l'appartement. Ichigo voulait lui aussi donner une petit touche personnelle à l'intérieur de Jaggerjack qu'il avait connu comme une sorte d'hôtel de secours au début de sa carrière chez Yamamoto, puis comme havre de paix depuis quelques temps.

Oui, il avait envie de s'investir pour eux, dans leur relation. Surtout que cet appartement était maintenant chez eux, et plus seulement chez Grimmjow. Et c'était déjà un formidable pas en avant, pensa-t-il en se perdant dans les lagons des prunelles de son amant. Enfin amant, ils étaient bien plus que cela maintenant il le savait. Leurs sentiments étaient au-delà de tout ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... Il voulait croire qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur qu'il avait toujours cherché depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il se sentait bien, il se sentait chez lui. Après tant de galère, de questionnements, d'hésitations, de refus et de déceptions il pouvait enfin tirer un trait sur tout ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin atteint le bout de ce tunnel et entamait un chemin plus ensoleillé, plus agréable, et il s'y plaisait.

Là, entre ses bras, ses yeux dans les siens, il l'embrassa tendrement et fit naître un nouveau sourire sur le visage du bleuté. Il lui rendit ce sourire sans hésitation et lui souffla :

_Dis-moi que t'es heureux autant que je le suis, Grimmjow.

_Je l'suis m'sieur. Très heureux, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

* * *

D'après Rukia, son frère désirait rester à Madagascar pour encore trois semaines, ce qui laissait à Grimmjow le même temps libre en attendant que son nouveau patron ne rentre de vacances. Bien entendu, vu le caractère imprévisible de Byakuya, il avait convenu qu'il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir et donc se tenait prêt à tout moment si jamais le noble avait soudain envie de revenir au Japon, sans prévenir personne. Enfin, comme le lui avait dit Ichigo dans ce cas précis, comment pourrait-il le savoir si son patron était rentré, sans que Byakuya ne l'en informe en personne ?

_Bin parce que..., avait-il ronchonné en avalant deux sushis en une seule bouchée. Parche que y'aura bien des chournalistes qui vendront la mèche !

Kurosaki avait levé les yeux au ciel mais avait consenti à ne pas le contrarier. Pour lui, ces trois semaines étaient du pain béni ! Urahara et lui avaient terminé les entretiens d'embauche pour l'agence, et ils avaient plutôt été contents d'eux. Pas mal d'anciens gardes du corps de chez Yamamoto avaient posé leur candidature mais malheureusement Ichigo n'avait pas pu tous les prendre. Il avait accepté d'engager Abaraï Renji par pure courtoisie envers Rukia, puis s'était renseigné pour savoir si Hystugaya et Matsumoto étaient encore sous contrat avec Yamamoto. Malgré la perte de vitesse notable de l'agence du vieil homme, il avait conservé de bons éléments et de bons clients, ce qui après tout ne faisait qu'équilibrer le marché. Ichigo n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

Satisfait de son travail et ayant ensuite passé quelques jours avec Yoruichi pour apprendre les rudiments de la comptabilité, il avait reçu la visite de personnes bien particulières, envoyées par son père. La famille Shiba s'était présentée chez Urahara et il avait ainsi rencontré les trois cousins de son père : Kukaku tout d'abord, fière et femme de poigne. Elle l'avait impressionnée par sa capacité à en faire trop et à boire comme un homme. Ganju ensuite, véritable soumis à sa soeur, lui était apparu comme un homme costaud en apparence mais bien discret en société, malgré le fait qu'il le connaissait déjà auprès de Byakuya. Quant à Kaien, beau jeune homme qui avait les traits de son père, lorsqu'il était jeune, il lui apparut comme quelqu'un de respectable et de respectueux ainsi que d'un honnête garde du corps. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de lui révéler qu'il avait dû avouer à Byakuya son petit secret.

Mais l'homme ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il s'était contenté de sourire en indiquant que le destin en avait décidé ainsi et que de toute façon, son amour pour Hisana n'aurait pas pu rester éternellement secret.

Bien loin de comprendre les motivations de cet homme, Ichigo fit connaissance avec eux. Il apprit que c'était sur demande d'Isshin son père, que les trois frères et sœurs étaient venus le rencontrer. Et le jeune homme se sentait enfin appartenir à une vraie famille, un sentiment encore inconnu de lui mais qui lui donnait des ailes. Tout à coup, tous ces gens qui venaient vers lui, lui offraient de l'aide, un soutien et qui désiraient faire partie de sa vie... C'était un chamboulement qu'il avait du mal à avaler encore un peu, puisqu'il contrastait beaucoup avec ce qu'il avait vécu au début de sa carrière.

La famille Shiba pesait son poids dans le milieu des gardes du corps. Et Kukaku, en tant que tante éloignée du jeune homme et ainée de la fratrie, lui offrit son aide et même un poste de garde du corps s'il le voulait. Elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait trouver tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

_Non, merci, avait-il répondu avec un sourire poli. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que Kaien-san reste chez Urahara. Ça me ferait plaisir.

Ou comment placer ses intérêts professionnels dans une conversation familiale ! La rumeur voulant que Kaien soit sur le point de quitter Urahara, Ichigo s'était donc empressé de lui demander cela, comme un service. Ce qui lui avait valu, après un sifflement admiratif de Kisuke, l'approbation toute neuve d'une Yoruichi étonnée. Garder un Shiba dans son agence, et en gagner un autre - en la personne de Ganju, fraichement renvoyé par un Byakuya qui n'était pas prêt de pardonner à sa famille - avait fait de l'agence Urahara une attraction visiblement à la mode. Et les clients arrivaient en masse pour demander les services de ses gardes du corps.

Son premier coup de maître valut à Ichigo une petite augmentation et quelques vacances bien méritées.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Ichigo et Grimmjow se tenaient dans le hall de l'aéroport Narita, leurs bagages en main. Ils avaient profité de l'absence de Byakuya et donc de l'inactivité de Grimmjow pour pouvoir prendre le vol offert par Masaki vers la Thaïlande. Ichigo ayant obtenu lui aussi des congés bien gagnés, il avait très vite prétexté ces jours de vacances pour consommer le cadeau de sa mère.

Isshin les avait accompagnés, dans sa superbe voiture de fonction - une berline allemande noire - et observait le panneau d'affichage du grand hall en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pas de reatrd pour votre vol apparemment, commenta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Au moins c'est ça de prit !

_Oui... Je n'ai pas trop envie de faire poireauter maman à l'aéroport de Bangkok, répondit Ichigo en hochant légèrement la tête ses yeux rivés sur le numéro de son vol.

Grimmjow s'était éclipsé pour aller acheter de quoi grignoter, et de quoi lire pendant le vol. Ils avaient convenu tous les deux, en accord avec Masaki et Jyuushiro qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'aéroport de Bangkok, le couple de garçons arrivant de Tokyo, et le couple formé de sa mère et de son mari arrivant de New-York une heure et demie avant eux. Pour Masaki, attendre son fils à l'aéroport n'était pas un problème et elle s'était même enthousiasmée de le savoir si prompt à vouloir passer du temps avec elle.

Ichigo était naturellement excité par la perspective de ce voyage, et Isshin à ses côtés avait l'impression de retrouver le petit garçon de dix ans dont il n'avait jamais vraiment profité. Le père et le fils choisirent d'aller s'asseoir plus loin, et Isshin posa une main chaude sur la cuisse de son fils en pinçant ses lèvres :

_J'espère que tu profiteras bien, fils. C'est une opportunité géniale... Et puis faire connaissance avec ta mère...

_Je sais...

Ichigo avait demandé à son père une sorte d'approbation avant d'accepter ce voyage. Il ne voulait plus jamais se brouiller avec lui, et encore moins ne pas lui dire les choses. Plus de secrets entre eux, plus de cachotteries ! C'était la nouvelle règle dans la famille Kurosaki. Enfin... la famille Shiba plutôt. Mais Isshin y avait vu là une chance incroyable pour son fils d'apprendre à mieux connaître sa mère et son mari, il ne pouvait absolument pas lui refuser cela. Il en avait même été plus heureux que prévu, surprenant son fils par sa réaction enthousiaste.

_Je suis vraiment content que tout se soit arrangé entre nous, fils. Et entre toi et Grimmjow, poursuivit-il avec un souirre. Et entre toi et ta mère aussi... Entre toi et la terre entière en fait !

Il arracha un rire timide à son fils avec cette réplique et le laissa répondre :

_Faut dire que j'ai tellement eu la poisse au début... Ça ne peut que mieux aller maintenant. Oh ! Tu es au courant ? Kensei va venir nous rejoindre quelques jours en Thaïlande, histoire de nous tenir compagnie. J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir... J'espère juste que Grimmjow ne fera pas trop sa tête de cochon à cause de ça...

_Oh je crois qu'il la fait déjà ! Plaisanta son père en haussant les sourcils.

Ichigo savait qu'il avait raison. Quand il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Jaggerjack ce dernier avait pris la mouche, jouant les jaloux et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant une heure. Presque ! Kurosaki avait trouvé ça plutôt touchant et s'était dès lors acharné à lui chercher des noises - gentiment et amoureusement - à propos de sa mauvaise humeur. Il savait qu'en fait il avait confiance en lui, que Kensei ne changerait en rien ce qui se passait entre eux. Il voulait juste marquer un peu plus son territoire et se rebeller. Un Grimmjow qui ne se rebellait pas, n'était pas vraiment un Grimmjow !

Sa propre pensée fit sourire le jeune roux. Il poussa un soupir puis observa son père qui avait attendu le moment propice pour lui parler d'une chose importante :

_J'ai besoin de ton avis, fils, commença-t-il en joignant ses mains. J'aimerais enfin tirer un trait sur ce passé, sur cette escroquerie, tout ça... Je... Je pense qu'il faut mieux oublier cette histoire. Je veux l'enterrer pour de bon, la laisser derrière moi, tu comprends ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se demanda où il voulait en venir. Il crut un instant que son père voulait jouer les héros : aller trouver la police et leur dévoiler toute l'histoire, mais ça serait un véritable suicide. Non seulement il se mettrait en danger, mais en plus il pourrait se retrouver en prison ! Il retint sa respiration en étudiant le visage de son père, calme et plus sérieux que d'habitude :

_Je vais peut-être contacter Yamamoto, lui demander de tirer un trait sur tout ça. De faire détruire les preuves et de mon côté... Je ne sais pas... Tout l'argent que j'ai gagné, je pense le reverser intégralement à une association.

Les yeux noirs d'Isshin balayèrent le visage de son fils en y cherchant une approbation quelconque mais Ichigo était sous le choc. Et il avait choisi ce moment-là pour tout lui dire ?

_Papa... Tu crois... tu crois vraiment que ça te redonnera bonne conscience ? Je veux dire, tout ça est derrière toi. On a réussi à faire les paix tous les deux, ne gâche pas tout en faisant une bêtise. Laisse Yamamoto là où il est, laisse-le. Il ne prendra jamais le risque de dévoiler tout ça, il perdrait tout. Quant à verser de l'argent à une association... je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Même si ça ne pourra jamais effacer tout ce que tu as fait, je serai encore plus fière de toi.

Non, personne ne peut être parfait. Tout le monde a sa part de mystère, son côté sombre comme on l'entend dire souvent. Mais tout le monde a aussi ses instants de bienveillance, où il aide les autres où il aime son prochain. Tout le monde est noir et blanc. On a tous notre part de méchanceté, gratuite ou pas, personne ne peut se revendiquer entièrement bon ou entièrement mauvais. Et Ichigo l'avait comprit depuis longtemps. Il était fait ainsi, et les hommes qu'il aimait étaient faits ainsi : son père, Grimmjow. Et même sa mère.

La vie est tellement longue qu'on ne peut pas toujours bien se comporter. Parfois, le chagrin, l'ennui ou la folie nous ouvre les portes du mal, de la malhonnêteté, mais a-t-on besoin de se racheter pour autant ? S'interrogea le rouquin en observant Grimmjow revenir avec un sac plein de sucreries à grignoter pendant le vol. Notre conduite passée induit-elle que l'on doive se racheter, aux yeux des siens ou aux yeux de la société ? Si bien sûr, nos crimes ne sont pas d'une gravité sans précédent et en restant si possible dans la limite du légal.

Est-ce que nos erreurs passées nous empêche de prétendre au bonheur ? Et doit-on juger ceux qu'on aime pour leur comportement passé, pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous, que ce soit en bien ou en mal ? Peut-être Ichigo aurait dû le faire, peut-être pas. Mais le plus important était de ne pas regretter et de vivre l'instant présent. N'était-ce pas ce que ce cher Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui avait tant répété au début de leur relation ?

Ichigo resta assis là, à observer les deux hommes de sa vie discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire partie de leur univers, de pouvoir observer leurs visages, heureux, mécontents, surpris et parfois un peu émus. Ces émotions elles, n'étaient pas chiquées. Elles étaient vraies, et peu importait vraiment ce qu'ils avaient pu faire avant qu'ils ne les connaissent, il savait que leurs visage eux ne lui mentiraient jamais. Ils faisaient partie de sa vie maintenant, et il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'éloigner.

Le passé les avait rapprochés, et à présent le futur leur tendait les bras.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les revieweuses et les revieweurs :**

_distorsion02 - Ykyrya - Emy-chan8 - TaichoHitsugaya - little akary - tam - Pnk - ichiiX - juju-smile - Renard bleu - oOKaliinouOo - Chikara Ao - Akuma the devil - Natsuki-lilou - Setsu - Lysanea - ayu - zorchide - Maru-san - Oo-fictions-forever-oO - Alliya Uchiwa - BipBip - Ysa - Keiko-chan - Twinkle - Nass - fictions forever- Suzy-san - Claire - The Disturbed Angel - Wolfeuse - Lenne26 - Nawa13 - anachan - Ella - LilyRose - Eiram-sama - Chibii-titegaf - Seya-chan - Chinibiko - lolotyv - kjdgsertfghi - Hisana-Kubi - JdP - shu fang - Ecnerrolf - Rauhreif - Ayase - manahime - Lioange - littlemams - itachihaku - boubouille - Pingulove - R - Nemeseia - Violine - lalala1995 - Ayashides - NingyouMoumoku - Tte en l'air - The last day - Aya-hana-chan - Lenalee - mel - MilianneLoke - Surnoom - Sadie - Ya01-Bl3ach - Azilizdeath - OriNatsu - Guest - giu - Seya Malfoy-Potter - KHReborn - jin - Tete en l'air - Nashi-Jiyuu - orihime-bleach - Ronsheep - Syne - byaichi - Natsu-16 - sandrine - Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka - Skaw - EstrellaYYa - ritsu - Charlotte-fun - Lovely-bubble - kou - saranya1555 - One P Hana - oTAMo - Leiko-soul - Trisha-L - Yuma13220 - YukiHime-no-Yume - vidackt - Na-mii - NoemieMendez - Ishtar Nana - lei - Seika - Anonyme972 - ano nym - nouritcha-sunshine - Kay - Mo-chan - Punk - Nekotee - Yuki - Zvn - Leti - Clairaice - Lenalee85 - Yusaki-Ichigo - Al3x - Running after Chocolate Neko - Armelia Rydd - crokante - Miss-Yaoi - AliceGarden - darkmoonlady - SpongeBob - A-7-nonyme - aeka88 - Udni-delice - Apposaloo - Ecko-22 - Shira31 - Shanatora - Crevette29830 - Narue - Narhia - Etsuko-Sama - Hyuna - Chizu-chi - Ekio Kimiko - Saeymi - hopeless mitsuki - Itachinokankei - Lylyn972 - miiou-chan - misaki-sama007 - Za - Ramen96 - Nell33 - OriNatsu - Hibashira - Priscilla - kawa - Silivrenelya - Nokimi - BlackNell - Akihiko Usami - Yume-cry- Tsumi Tsukiko - Mariine23 - Abyss-of-absolute-obscurity_

**Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic !**

**Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D (Pour les synopsis de mes fanfics en projets, visitez mon profil ^^)  
**


End file.
